El ninja gorila zorruno de Sainan High
by SHIROHIGE 1500
Summary: Una noche donde la hoja se enfrenta a 2 fuerzas de gran poder, termina con un Naruto y Kushina en otro mundo con 2 inquilinos en vez de uno, 15 años despues, Naruto termina en Sainan High con su amiga Riko Yuki donde mantiene a los pervertidos a raya, y un día llega una alienigena burbujeante y termina con una propuesta de matrimonio. Narutoxharem, y limones en el futuro.
1. La Hoja, Zorro y Gorila

**Hola a todo los lectores que estan aquí leyendo mi primer historia, les saluda SHIROHIGUE 1500, y aquí estoy para lanzar mi primer historia que he escrito en esta página, este será un crosover entre Naruto y To Love-Ru, anteriormente quería escribir algunas historias que tenía por ahí vagando en mi mente, pero no me atrevía a escribirlas por el miedo al que dirán y al hecho de que pensé que me quitarían mucho tiempo, pero después de leer "Naruto in Sainan High" y "The Hyperactive Ninja of Sainan" escritos por "Spirit Soldier" los cuales por cierto recomiendo lean, me dieron el empujó que necesitaba así que decidí empezar a escribir, así que aquí dejaré el primer capítulo de esta historia que espero terminar, que les guste a todos, y sean comprensivos, ya que es la primera vez que escribo una historia, por lo que estaré aceptando revisiones constructivas positivas y sin insultos por favor, y para los que quieran preguntar, si, será un historia de Harem y puede que tenga algunos o varios limones en el futuro, será su decisión.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o To Love-Ru.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas hablando**

_**Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas pensado)**_

_**Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Hoja, Zorro y Gorila**_

Konohagakure no sato o La Aldea oculta entre las hojas, posiblemente la aldea ninja más poderosa que existe en la actualidad, una gran aldea donde en el fondo de esta existe una gran montaña que tiene tallada en piedra las caras de todos los anteriores líderes de esta aldea, los Hokages (Sombras de Fuego), esta aldea está rodeada de un vasto y frondoso bosque, el cual lo oculta fácilmente de sus enemigos, de ahí el nombre que tiene.

Está aldea recibe el título de la aldea más poderosa de todas debido a que en esta han nacido ninjas o shinobi que se convirtieron en leyendas, tales como el mismísimo primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, el cual por su gran poder y su poderoso línea de sangre, el **_Mokuton (Liberación de Madera)_** con la que incluso podía domesticar a los biju (Bestias de cola), recibió el apodo de Kami no Shinobi (Dios shinobi), o como el gran Madara Uchiha, conocido como posiblemente el más poderoso Uchiha en la historia el cual fue capaz de pelear en igualdad con Hashirama Senju, usando su **_Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio)_**, el cual uso para controlar a la más poderosa de las bestias de cola, el Kyuubi no Yoko (El zorro de las nueve colas), entre varios cientos más, sin embargo no estamos aquí para hablar de la historia de esta gran aldea, más bien estamos aquí para ver la desgracia que la está azotando en este momento.

Y te preguntaras, seguramente, ¿Que desgracia podría estar azotando a la aldea más poderosa de todas?, ¿Un desastre natural?, No, ¿Un poderoso ninja de rango S?, No, ¿Un ataque de otra de las grandes aldeas?, No, ¿El ataque de un Biju?, No, lo que sufre actualmente, es el ataque de 2 de los grandes Biju.

Así es, antes se habían registrado ataques de 1 Biju a una aldea cercana a su territorio, pero esta era la primera vez que se había registrado el ataque de 2 a una sola aldea al mismo tiempo, y los atacantes no eran otros que el gran Kyuubi no Yoko o Zorro de las nueve colas, el más poderoso biju y aunque el mundo no lo supiera su hermano menor, el Yonbi (Cuatro colas), El rey de los monos.

El Kyuubi no Yoko, como su nombre lo dice es un zorro, pero que se diferencia mucho de un zorro normal, pues este es tan grande como una montaña, en la base de su espalda se pueden ver 9 largas colas, en su cabeza se pueden ver 2 orejas como de conejo, ojos del color rojo como la sangre y sus patas delanteras parecen brazos humanos, además de que está totalmente cubierto de un pelaje naranja.

Mientras que el Rey de los monos, el cuatro colas, como el nombre lo dice es un mono, pero que comparte una gran cantidad de características de los gorilas, lo cual hace que la gente lo confunda con esta especie, este ser al igual que casi todos sus hermanos biju, es tan grande como una montaña, tiene la piel de color verde con un pelaje de color rojo que cubre casi todo su cuerpo con las excepciones de sus manos, pies, su pecho y cara, tiene ojos de un tono amarillo, unos colmillos que salen de la parte de arriba de su boca que parecen estar cortados y que tienen un color más oscuro en las punta de estos, unos cuernos de hueso que se asemejan a una corona en su cabeza, en la boca, tiene una abertura grande, redonda, y no parece tener una lengua y al final de su espalda 4 grandes colas que tiene lo que parece unos cuchillos de hueso amarillo y puntas de color café o negro.

La aldea tenía grandes dificultades ahora, ya que mientras el zorro de nueve colas destruía todo con sus colas, y creaba tornados, terremotos y más con sus colas en el centro de la aldea, el rey de los monos de cuatro colas con la lava que controla y escupe de su boca quemaba las casas y el bosque circundante a la aldea, haciendo que los reflejos de las llamas que genera la lava hagan ver la escena como el fin del mundo, o como el infierno, donde los 2 bijus son los demonios que castigan a la aldea por sus crímenes.

Pero una pregunta surge, por qué si nunca se vieron más de 1 biju atacando, además de que se sabía que todos los biju estaban encerrados en contenedores humanos llamados jinchuriki (Contenedores de bestia de cola) de la nada, aparecen 2 sin un contenedor y atacan a la misma aldea en conjunto, la respuesta está en los ojos de los 2 seres de gran tamaño, que en vez de su color normal se ven ojos de color rojo con tres comas casi imperceptibles en la esquina de sus ojos, y en la cabeza del Kyuubi, donde hay un hombre envuelto en una gabardina de color negro que cubre todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos y cara, que están cubiertos con guantes oscuros y una máscara naranja de remolino que cubre todo menos el ojo derecho, donde se ve un ojo de color rojo como la sangre, un aro cerca del centro del ojo y 3 comas en ese aro, este era el hombre que se hacía llamar... Tobi, un nombre muy espeluznante ¿verdad?

"Ahhhhh, esta es una imagen preciosa, ¿no lo crees Rin?" Pregunto el encapuchado a la nada mientras veía toda destrucción que causo.

Este hombre de nombre para nada atemorizante es la razón de lo que está pasando, por medio de un espía que tiene en la aldea, alias el halcón de guerra Danzou Shimura, se enteró de que el actual hokage de nombre Minato Namikase tendría un hijo que iba a ser traído al mundo por su actual esposa, la jinchuriki actual del zorro de las nueve colas Kushina Uzumaki/Namikase, ahora esto no sería muy diferente a un parto normal de no ser que es una jinchuriki, y que el sello que mantiene al zorro atrapado en ella se debilita en el momento del parto, ahora sabemos de dónde salió el gran zorro, pero ¿y el mono/gorila rojo?

Sencillo, este hombre como se nota tiene un gran odio por esta aldea por lo que quiere destruirla, y aunque un biju sería casi seguro que la destruya quería asegurarse, por lo que así diseño un plan en el cual en vez de 2 mataría 3 pájaro de una pedrada, puede que varios ya se dan una idea del plan, así es, traer otra bestia de cola a la aldea para atacarla, pero por que el mono, cuando hay otras 4 bestias aún más poderosas que esta, pues por varias razones .

Mientras consideraba el plan fue viendo sus opciones, el 1 cola, el tanuki de arena, no era una opción ya que Rasa, el actual Kazekage (Sombra de viento), había puesto a la masa de arena en un contenedor que aún no nace y que está en el centro de una aldea fuertemente protegida, tomaría demasiado tiempo encontrar la oportunidad para matar a la madre del niño y liberar al biju de este, tiempo que no tenía.

El dos colas, la gata de fuego, está en Kumogakure (Aldea oculta entre las nubes), custodiada fuertemente por toda la aldea la cual a diferencia de las otras aldeas quería a sus Jinchurikis y los respetaban, por lo que era casi seguro que si atacará a la actual Jinchuriki una chica llamada Yugito Nii, sería o rodeado por una unidad de ninjas de alto rango o por el mismo Raikage (Sombra del rayo), no lo mal entiendan sabía que podía vencer a unos cuantos Ninjas pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y ejecutar su plan a tiempo, ni hablar del ocho colas, el buey pulpo, ya que por lo que se sabía su Jinchuriki, Killer Bee, se llevaba bien con la bestia y cooperaban a la hora de la batalla, y si aún lograba vencerlo para sacar la bestia, tendría que lidiar con toda una aldea que lo buscaría por esa muerte, por consecuencia, 2 y 8 colas, descartados.

El tres colas, la tortuga camarón, estaba en su jinchuriki en Kirigakure (Aldea oculta entre la neblina), y ya estaba ocupado en un plan, el jinchuriki ósea el cuarto Mizukage (Sombra del agua), Yagura estaba llevando a cabo una guerra civil contra todas las línea de sangre, esto hecho bajo un genjutsu que le puso Tobi, por lo que estaba ocupado, y el 6 colas que también estaba en Kiri había desaparecido, por tal, 3 y 6 colas, fuera también.

El 7 colas, el escarabajo rinoceronte, estaba en Takigakure (Aldea escondida en la cascada), pero no se sabe en qué contenedor estaba, o si estaba en un contenedor, por lo que buscar información de él podría quitarle tiempo que no tenía, así que 7 colas, descartado.

Por último estaban el cuatro y cinco colas, los cuales tenían una condición similar, ambos estaban en las afueras de Iwagakure (Aldea escondida entre las rocas), debido a que en esta aldea como casi todos los pueblo no le gustaban los jinchurikis y pidieron que fueran por lo menos sacados de la aldea, y como el actual Tsuchikage (Sombra de roca), no quería muchos problemas para concentrarse en recuperarse de la reciente guerra aceptó y los mandó fuera de la aldea, a una buena distancia.

Se pensó en el 5 colas al principio, un hombre grande que siempre llevaba una armadura, el cual se llamaba Han siendo su jinchuriki, este era un hombre que tenía la línea de sangre de la liberación de vapor, lo que hace que pueda adquirir grandes velocidades mientras corre, velocidad que lo llevaría fácilmente a la aldea donde pedir ayuda y esquivar sus ataques, por lo que 5 colas fuera.

Lo que deja al 4 colas, la opción perfecta, ya que su actual jinchuriki, un hombre que estaba empezado a envejecer llamado Roshi sería más fácil de tratar, una noche antes de ejecutar el plan llegó a su casa en las afueras de la aldea y cuando estuvo seguro de que se durmió, entró y lo asesino fácilmente usando su **_sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio)_** como precaución, para que después usando un sello experimental reunió todo el chakra que salió del Yonbi para después hacer que apareciera rápidamente y cerca, al estar desorientado fue fácilmente puesto en el control de Tobi al usar un genjutsu de su **_sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio)_** en la bestia con apariencia de mono/gorila.

Regresando al momento actual, Tobi estaba disfrutando la vista, viendo cómo se destruía esta estúpida aldea que lo había hecho sufrir a él y su amada, hasta que escucho dos grandes "puf" y frente a él aparecieron 2 grandes animales, el primero era un gran sapo naranja con una bata azul en la parte superior de su cuerpo, una espada en su cintura atado con vendas, una pipa en su boca y una cara con cicatrices, el segundo era una gran babosa de color blanco y unas líneas azules en su centro, con 2 antenas donde sus ojos están, los dos animales siendo tan grandes como las bestias en la que está parado Tobi. En la cabeza de ambos había una persona, en el sapo un hombre de cabello rubio con ojos azules que lleva una gabardina blanca con llamas rojas en la base en su espalda que tiene escrito "Cuarta Sombra de Fuego" junto con un chaleco antibalas verde de Konoha pantalones anbu azules y sandalias ninja azules.

Mientras en la cabeza de la babosa (o lo que parece la cabeza) había una mujer de cabello rubio que estaba atado en 2 coletas traseras, tenía una marca en forma de diamante en su frente un cuerpo curvilíneo con mucha pechonalidad, usa una gran chaqueta de color verde con el kanji de "apuesta" escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior. Debajo, lleva una camisa gris de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa deja a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visibles parte de sus pechos. Lleva sandalias con tacones altos, estos eran el cuarto hokage Minato Namikase y Tsunade Senju uno de los legendarios Sannin.

Minato le dirigió una mirada helada de sus ojos azul metálico a Tobi "¡Esta destrucción y derramamiento de sangre termina ahora Tobi!" dijo con una gran intensión asesina que se dirija al mencionado enmascarado.

Casi de forma inmediata después de esas palabras atacaron directamente a las bestias de cola, la babosa actuó primero lanzando una gran cantidad de limo a los fuegos y lava apagando los fuego, y este se dirigió rápidamente al gorila de gran tamaño que al estar desprevenido y sin sus sentido completo por la ilusión es arrastrado por el limo el cual lo hizo resbalar dejándolo en el suelo pegado debido a la viscosidad de el mismo limo, lo que lo dejó fuera de combate por unos momentos mientras este trataba de reunir lava alrededor de su cuerpo para derretir el limo, pero fue detenido cuando la gran babosa pese a todas las leyes de la naturaleza en contra salto y cayó en el gorila aplastándolo con su peso.

Mientras Tsunade y la babosa de encargaban de él cuatro colas, Minato y el sapo saltaron directamente al nueve colas con la espada del sapo frente a él con intención de volver al zorro en una brocheta, mientras Minato lanzaba un kunai aparentemente normal a Tobi .

"Así que tu cuarto y un renacuajo me harán frente, esto terminará rápido" dijo de forma burlona Tobi mientras hacía su cuerpo intangible para que el kunai pasara atreves de él y le ordenaba al gran zorro debajo de sus pies que atacará al sapo que se dirigía a ellos, cosa que hizo al extender una de sus colas más rápido de lo que su gran tamaño debería permitirle y tomar la espada a mitad del ataque fácilmente, haciendo que los ojos del sapo se abrieran en estado de shock, seguidamente le da un golpe al sapo con otra cola enviando tanto al sapo como al ninja de nivel kage a unas casas. "Cómo dije, fácil" O eso pensó hasta que sintió una fuerza que lo estaba golpeando en la espalda que parecía dar vueltas en diferentes direcciones como un remolino y que a la vez era caliente, haciendo que mueva su cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo una cara en estado de shock debajo de su máscara al darse cuenta de que el kunai que había lanzado el kage rubio era en realidad un clon con un **_Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación)_**, y ahora estaba recibiendo un **_Rasengan (Esfera espiral)_** el justo característico de este ninja en la espalda.

La fuerza del ataque mandó al enmascarado de un solo ojo directamente a un bosque que el Kyuubi estaba pasando, haciendo que además de él golpe del **_Rasengan (Esfera espiral)_** se golpeara atrás vez de varios árboles, cuando paro el enmascarado Yondaime hokage (Cuarta sombra de fuego), usando su otro movimiento característico el **_"Hiraishin no jutsu (Jutsu del dios trueno volador) "_** se tele transportó rápidamente al sitio del lugar usando el marcador que le puso en la espalda al mismo tiempo que atacó con el **_Rasengan (Esfera espiral)_**, para que al aparecer estaba con otro **_Rasengan (Esfera espiral)_** y golpeó en la parte de adelante del Tobi haciendo que se incrustara aún más en el suelo donde había caído, oigan puede decir que es cruel pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, después de haberle dado los 2 rasengans, el encapuchado por la fuerza de los golpes perdió el control de las 2 bestias de cola, algo que no está en sus planes, por lo que maldijo en voz baja por de nuevo subestimar a su enemigo.

"Lamentarás eso Yondaime, pero no ahora" Minato no iba a dejar que este maniático se fuera por lo que estaba a punto de arremeter contra Tobi, pero las siguientes palabras del hombre no le dejó muchas opciones "Ah, ah, ah, en serio tienes el tiempo para someterme y tratar con dos bestias de cola a la vez Yondaime? Yo creo que no" Viendo hacia donde estaba el Zorro de las nueve colas y un recuperado del limo Rey mono de cuatro colas, lo que vio lo dejó helado, ahí las dos bestias estaban a punto de lanzar cada uno una **_Bijuu dama (Bomba Bestia con Cola)_** en contra de la aldea, aunque Tobi no quisiera admitirlo tenía que decir que no podía ganar por el momento, por lo que opto por escapar usando el **_Kamui (Poder de los Dioses)_** de su ojo **_sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio)_** en el momento de duda del ojiazul.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo Minato tuvo que aceptar que se fuera por el momento el enmascarado y usando su **_"Hiraishin (Dios Trueno Volador)"_** se tele transportó al monte hokage justo encima de la que tenía la forma de su cabeza tallada donde se dirijan las dos biju damas, y actuando rápido uso un clon que usando un kunai con la fórmula de **_"Hiraishin (Dios Trueno Volador)"_** absorbieron las dos biju damas para mandarlas lejos de la aldea causando una gran explosión a varias millas de la aldea.

Minato sabía que esto no podía seguir así, y que sólo quedaba una alternativa para evitar más destrucción y esa era sellar a las 2 bestias en contenedores humanos, solo había 2 problemas, uno es que había 2 bestias de cola, y segundo sólo había 1 posible contenedor posible que resistiría uno de los bijus, su hijo recién nacido Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, pero como dijo sólo podría contener una bestia, había otra persona en la aldea que tal vez podría hacer lo mismo, su esposa Kushina, eso sí no fuera que debido a la extracción forzosa del Kyuubi, estaba muy débil y no soportaría el proceso de sellado, por lo que tuvo que aumentar su proceso de pensamiento prodigioso que tanto alegaba su maestro era único, y tuvo una idea que estaba seguro funcionaría, por lo que en un acto rápido se tele transportó a la casa de seguridad donde dejó a su esposa e hijo recién nacido.

* * *

**_-Casa de seguridad en el bosque-_**

Cuando llegó a la casa de seguridad, lo recibieron dos personas, ambos en una cama uno al lado del otro.

En la cama había una mujer por decir más, hermosa y de apariencia exótica, tenía el pelo rojo como la sangre y largo que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado que ocultaba detrás de un vestido verde holgado de manga corta, tenía una cara en forma de corazón y unos hermosos ojos de color morado, esta era Kushina o como muchos en las naciones elementales la conocieron la "Habanero Sangriento", y al lado había una pequeña manta, donde había un pequeño bebé de posiblemente no más de unas pocas hora de nacido, tenía el cabello rojo como el de Kushina pero tan puntiagudo y alborotado como el de Minato, una cara con la forma de corazón similar a la de Kushina, tres marcas horizontales en cada mejilla que se asemejaban a bigotes y unos ojos azules como el más hermoso océano los cuales estaban fuera de la vista debido a que tenía cerrado sus ojos mientras estaba en un sueño de bebé, este era el primogénito de Minato y Kushina, Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze.

Cuando llegó Minato, Kushina levantó la vista para ver a su esposo, por lo que con voz temblorosa y un poco débil habló "Minato-kun, ¿t-todo...está bien?".

Minato solo negó con la cabeza y dijo en un tono un tanto triste "Me temo que no, los bijus están incontrolables, y nada los para, por lo que tendré que hacer algo, y sé que no te gustara" dijo mientras veía a su hijo que dormía pacíficamente ignorando lo que pronto acontecería.

Kushina al principio no entendió a qué se refería pero luego la realización la golpeo y atrajo a su hijo más cerca de sí misma, "NO, no dejaré que hagas de mi niño un Jinchuriki, el pueblo lo odiara, y planeas poner a 2 bestias de cola en su interior, lo matara. ¡No, me niego rotundamente a esto!" dijo con un claro tono de ira ante el pensamiento de que el cuerpo de su hijo explote, no era un secreto que sólo una de las bestias de cola tenía suficiente chakra como para hacer explotar el cuerpo de un humano si se hace mal el sellado o se le daba una bestia con más poder del que podía soportar el cuerpo del contenedor, pero 2, en teoría ni siquiera un Uzumaki o un Senju con sus cuerpos tan poderosos podrían soportarlo, por lo que no entendió para nada porque su esposo ideó un plan tan estúpido siendo el genio que era.

"Sé lo que estás pensando Kushina-chan, pero no planeo poner en peligro de muerte a nuestro hijo sin un plan. Creo que puedo hacer que los 2 bijus entren en el cuerpo de Naruto sin matarlo o lastimarlo en el proceso" Eso dejo atónita a Kushina por un momento, su esposo había encontrado en unas horas la idea de cómo poner a 2 bestias de cola en un solo contenedor, una hazaña que casi todas las aldeas querían lograr para crear armas aún más poderosas a para la guerra, por algo era un genio, aunque seguía siendo escéptica ante esto.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que funcionará?, ¿cómo sabes que no lastimara a mi bebé?" pregunto con un miedo en su voz mientras tomaba a su bebé entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba como si nunca quisiera soltarlo, lo cual era en parte cierto, bueno olviden lo de parte, era totalmente cierto.

Minato solo miró a su esposa con su hijo en sus brazos y por un segundo la escena lo hizo reconsiderar la idea que tenía por el posible peligro que tenía este plan, pero endureció su resolución, confiaba en que este plan funcionaria, tenía que funcionar "No puedo explicártelo ahora por que tomaría tiempo que no tenemos, solo te pido que confíes en mí, y en que confíes que nunca haría algo sin estar seguro de que no lastimaría a nuestro hijo" dijo seriamente mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

Kushina solo miró la sinceridad en sus ojos, la seguridad de que no le pasaría nada malo a su bebé, y vio las opciones, no tenía muchas, por lo que de forma renuente le entregaba a su esposo a su heredero de cabello rojo, cuando Minato tomó cuidadosamente a su hijo entre sus brazos, Kushina empezó muy lentamente a levantarse de la cama en la que estaba "No apruebo esto...pero veo que no hay más opción" dijo lentamente aún un poco débil "Así que por lo menos te pido que me lleves para ayudar con el sellado y asegurarme de que mi sochi estará bien"

Minato quería negar pero cometió el error de mirar los ojos de su esposa y vio la determinación y la cara que dice básicamente 'niega y te mató' lo que causó que una gota de sudor cayera por su frente, aunque estuviera débil, su mujer sabía cómo darle miedo a su marido, por lo que asintió a regañadientes, por lo que tomó abrazando a su mujer por la cintura y la hizo que lo usará de apoyo para seguidamente desapareciera la pequeña familia en un flash amarillo.

* * *

**_-Claro en el bosque sobre el monte Hokage-_**

La familia de tres apareció después de un flash amarillo en la cima del monte hokage, en un claro que se veía lo suficientemente grande como para incluso albergar a las 2 bestias que atacaban la aldea, segundos después se vieron más atrás otros 2 flash amarillos donde aparecieron los biju que estaban atacando la aldea, apareciendo justo encima de dos sellos de retención a base de gravedad que el Yondaime había hecho poner por dos clones de sombra que había hecho, sabía que esos sellos no retendrían para siempre a las poderosas bestias por lo que tenía que trabajar rápido, pero antes de empezar a trabajar escucho a su esposa decir algo seguido de varios tintineos como de metal.

**_"Estilo de sellado Uzumaki: Sellado de cadenas de adamantina"_** después de esas palabras cadenas de chakra color dorado salieron de la espalda de Kushina que rodearon y amarraron a las bestias de cola, restringiendo aún más sus movimientos "Esto te dará un poco más de tiempo Mina-kun" dijo con la poca energía que aún le quedaba a la princesa Uzumaki.

Minato asintió, rápidamente se mordió el dedo pulgar hasta extraer sangre y con varios sellos de mano hecho con sólo su mano izquierda, debido a que en la derecha sostenía a Naruto invoco un pequeño altar donde puso al bebé, "Lo siento hijo, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar por lo que voy a hacer" dijo con culpa, pues sabía que la vida de un jinchuriki no era fácil, normalmente siempre eran marginados, mientras el niño parecía despertar lentamente y al ver la cara de su padre sólo sonrió e intentó alcanzar su cara con sus pequeñas manos regordetas, lo que lo lleno con un poco más de culpa a Minato "Pero antes de que me valla te dejaré un regalo" dijo en voz baja para que no la escuchara su esposa mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino y se lo dejaba en las mantas de su hijo "Este es un rollo donde están varias de mis técnicas más poderosa, instrucciones de cómo hacer sellos, mi taijutsu personal, y algunas cosas que te podrán servir. Se lo habría dado a Kushina o Sarutobi pero quería darte por lo menos un regalo antes de irme hijo"

Naruto solo vio el pergamino que contenía un gran poder y significado, con sus grandes y curiosos ojos, y después de unos segundos de inspeccionarlo, hizo lo único que un bebé hace cuando ve algo nuevo, lo agarro y se llevó la parte cilíndrica de madera que sobresale del papel a la boca para probarlo, lo que lo hacía ver tanto chistoso como tierno, haciendo que le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca a Minato, pero de igual forma sacándole una pequeña risa por las payasadas de su pequeño.

Se levantó Minato y se alejó del altar, dejando a la vista a los 2 biju el contenedor en el que iban a ser sellados, y dándole a Naruto una vista clara de las 2 grandes bestias y las reacciones fueron diversas, para Naruto, miro a esos grandes animales peludos con curiosidad infantil y asombro por lo que río un poco al verlos, mientras que los biju que no notaron la reacción del bebé por la furia ciega de ser sellados en algo como un bebe solo atinaron a decir.

**"¡UN BEBE! ¿Quieren sellar al gran Kyuubi no Youko en un niño?"** preguntó con clara furia y desconcierto el gran zorro

**"¡Esto es inaceptable, yo el gran rey de los monos no seré sellado en un mocoso moja pañales!"** grito de acuerdo el gran gorila de cuatro colas igual de indignado, pero como su hermano siendo imposible que se muevan por el momento por las cadenas de chakra y los sellos gravitatorios.

Minato no perdió tiempo y haciendo una rápida secuencia de sellos dijo el jutsu de sellado más poderoso que conocía **_"Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūin (Jutsu de sellado: sello de la parca)"_** para que seguidamente detrás de él entre las bestias de gran tamaño y Minato apareciera el gran avatar de la muerte, el Shinigami "Shinigami, por favor te pido que selles la mitad del chakra de las dos bestias en el cuerpo de mi hijo y la otra mitad en mi" pidió mientras con otra secuencia de sellos manuales hacer un sello en el estómago del ojiazul menor, específicamente, **_"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (El sello de ocho trigramas)"_** pero algo pasó, el Shinigami no hizo la acción de inmediato, ya que estaba meditando algo el mismo.

Minato se volteo para ver al gran avatar de la muerte y estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando esté empezó actuar tomando una decisión, tomando un collar de cuentas en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra toma su pequeño cuchillo, y antes de que siquiera alguien pudiera reaccionar tomó todo el chakra de los biju junto con sus almas y las selló en el pequeño bebé.

Kushina y Minato se quedaron en estado de shock, el Shinigami, no sólo no siguió el pedido de la Cuarta sombra de fuego, si no que condenó a su hijo a una muerte explotando por exceso de chakra.

"..."

"..."

O eso pensaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que nada pasaba, vieron con temor hacia dónde estaba el niño y para la sorpresa de ambos, el bebé estaba bien, durmiendo en silencio después de agotar sus pequeñas reservas de energía como si nada estuviera pasando. Minato no lo podía creer, su hijo había soportado no el poder de uno sí no de dos bestias de cola completa como si nada, esto lo dejó sin palabras, quería ver que lo hacía tan especial como para soportar esto, y por un segundo estuvo feliz y en paz sabiendo que podría dejar a su hijo y esposa juntos.

Aunque esa paz no duró mucho cuando vio cómo en la parte de abajo donde estaba acostado su hijo se empezó a abrir un portal, y se preguntó por qué estaba pasando eso, lo que no sabía es que al concentrar tanta energía de dos bestias de cola más el poder del Shinigami para el sellado abrió una pequeña lagrima en el espacio donde se concentró toda esa energía absorbiendo todo a su paso, Minato estaba a punto de tratar de salvar a su hijo pero un borrón rojo se le adelantó.

Kushina corrió desesperada mente para atrapar a su pequeño y alejarlo de él portal, logró lo primero, pues tenía a su bebé entre sus brazos, pero en lo segundo no fue tan exitoso, ya que la fuerza de succión del portal fue demasiado poderosa lo que terminó haciendo que tanto Naruto como Kushina fueran absorbidos a quien sabe dónde, dejando solo en el claro donde se llevó acabo el sellado, un altar vació, el cadáver de un gran Hokage y hombre, y algunos cráteres donde estaban las grandes bestias de inmenso poder.

* * *

**_-Universo de To Love-Ru-_**

En un parque deshabitado por la alta hora de la noche se empezó a crear un portal, del cual salieron dos figuras, una era una mujer de pelo largo rojo, y la segunda estaba en los brazos de la mujer en forma de un bebe de pelo rojo y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, eran Naruto y Kushina.

Ambos cayeron suavemente en la arena del parque, sin heridas visibles a la vista, gracias a esto aunque Kushina estaba cansada pudo levantarse con relativa facilidad y estudiar su alrededor, solo vio un parque rodeado de varios árboles, nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que supuso que solamente fueron transportados a un parque de la aldea de la hoja, ohhh que equivocada estaba.

Sus divagaciones terminaron cuando sintió movimiento en sus manos, y cuando bajó la vista vio la razón, su hermoso niño, tal como lo recordaba, se pelo rojo puntiagudo, sus lindos ojos azules, sus adorables marcas en la mejilla, y su linda cola roja de mono... ¡¿ESPERA, COLA?!

En efecto, a Naruto le había crecido una cola de mono de pelaje rojizo que sobresalía de entre sus mantas, de inmediato pensó lo peor y llegó a la conclusión apresurada de que su bebé había sido poseído por el mono de cuatro colas, hasta que la calma le llegó y la razón con ella, y recordó que el sello no permitiría eso, y si lo hubiera hecho no estaría entre sus mano un bebe si no un mono rojo que crecería de forma exponencial hasta alcanzar un tamaño titánico, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que cómo con las nueve colas que por la influencia de su chakra había hecho aparecer las marcas de bigote, la repentina adición del masivo chakra del cuatro colas causó una mutación que hizo crecer una cola de mono de su espalda.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados nuevamente por el bulto pelirrojo en sus manos para ver la cosa más tierna que había visto en su vida, su bebé mirando con ojos grandes su nueva y pelirroja cola que se movía frente a su cara de forma involuntaria mientras trataba de atraparla con sus manos regordetas, para que cuando la atrapara empezará a mordisquearla como si fuera un bocadillo con su boca sin dientes.

La escena hizo que Kushina sólo pudiera hacer una cosa, a pesar de su cansancio ella comenzó a chillar y gritar a los cuatro vientos "KAWAIIII", cosa que generó 2 cosas, primero que Naruto dejara de masticar su cola para ver a su madre y reír con sus manos tratando de alcanzarla, y segundo que unos transeúntes que pasaban fueran a ver el origen de ese grito.

Cuando Kushina vio a su bebé tratando de alcanzarlo sonrió cálidamente y lo acercó a su cara mientras lo abrazaba, "Hola mi Naru-chan, no eres la cosa más tierna del mundo" el niño recién nacido solo atinó a reír y tratar de abraza toda la cabeza de su madre haciéndola reír de igual forma.

Pero el momento fue roto cuando una nueva voz habló, "¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?, ¿Necesita ayuda?"

Kushina miró a la fuente de la voz y vio a una mujer, con un cabello color naranja que le llegaba al cuello, tenía unos lentes de sol con montura verde, tenía lo que parecía una chaqueta de cuero roja, con una camisa blanca debajo, y en su cuello un collar con un cristal morado, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla que se pegaban a sus torneadas piernas y unas zapatillas blancas, aunque lo que más la hacía notar era su vientre obviamente de embarazada, que mostraba tener unos 8 meses, y junto a ella lo acompañaba un hombre de cabello negro alborotado con una banda en la cabeza de color rojo, que vestía una simple playera de manga larga y holgada negra, un pantalón de mezclilla, con zapatos negros, estos eran Ringo Yūki, y Saibai Yūki.

Mientras se acercaban vieron a Kushina y su bebé y pensaron que simplemente eran una pareja de madre e hijo que decidieron dar un paseo nocturno, pero la idea fue cambiada en cuanto vieron que Kushina se empezó a desplomar, y es que después de dar a luz, soportar que le extraigan un biju de sus entrañas, tener que mantener a raya a dos bestias con poder suficiente para nivelar pueblo enteros, ver casi perder a su hijo en un portal interdimencional y pasar por el mismo, para seguidamente creer que su hijo es poseído por un gran demonio en forma de mono, para solo ver que está bien, dejan a cualquiera, en este caso esta madre, agotada, física y mentalmente, por lo que cediendo por fin al cansancio empieza a perder poco a poco el conocimiento, y caer al suelo, pero antes de caer al suelo es detenida por Saibai.

"Bueno pues parece que si necesitan ayuda" comento Saibai con una dormida Kushina en sus manos, que aun en su letargo mantiene a su pequeño remolino cerca de ella abrazándolo.

Esto es notado por Ringo, por lo que pensando que sería mejor que el bebé estuviera en una posición más cómoda, "Ven aquí pequeño dejemos que descanse tu mamá y aquí tía Ringo te cuidara" Ella no supo por qué se llamó a sí misma la tía del bebé que ni siquiera había visto, pero algo le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo con estos 2 extraños, volviendo a lo importante, delicadamente toma a Naruto de los brazos de Kushina, para acomodarlo mejor, pero cuando ve su cara se queda congelada en su lugar, tan quieta como una estatua, lo cual ve Saibai, pensado que a lo mejor el bebé estaría herido por lo que rápidamente se acerca a la pelinaranja.

Cuando ve al niño, no ve nada mal en él, es más, todo lo contrario, el bebé estaba en una posición más que linda, él bebé Naruto con sus marcas en las mejillas que lo hacían ver como un lindo zorrito, tenía agarrada su cola como si fuera un peluche (y como no se ve que está unido al niño piensan que es un peluche la pareja), mientras miraba a la nueva pareja que lo ayudaba por lo que aun agarrando su cola mueve sus pequeñas manitas hacia la cara de Ringo, la cual sólo hacía una cosa _"¡Kawaiiii!"_ gritaba en su mente lo que no se atrevía a gritar ahora por miedo de despertar a la madre o de asustar al pequeñín, cosa que nota Saibai lo que hace que le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Después de calmarse Ringo y Saibai se dirigen a su casa para que descansen el dúo madre/hijo, ya que como no encontraron una identificación que les ayudara a saber dónde viven y estaba más cerca su casa que un hospital, los dejarían pasar la noche en su casa para que se recuperen y descansen.

* * *

**_-Casa Yūki-_**

Después de dejar a Kushina en el cuarto de invitados llevaron al pequeño Naruto a comer, después de darle un poco de su propia leche materna que ya empezaba a producir Ringo, el pequeño pelirrojo sé quedó dormido y fue dejado al lado de la cama donde estaba su madre en una cuna que habían comprado antes para su bebé, sin saber que mientras dormía pasaría algo sin presidentes donde el protagonista sería el joven Naruto y el lugar de donde se desarrollaría, su mente.

* * *

**_-Espacio mental de Naruto-_**

En el espacio mental de Naruto se podía ver solamente un gran espacio en negro, ya que el ojiazul apenas había nacido y no había tenido ninguna experiencia real, su espacio mental tampoco tenía una representación por lo que se quedó en negro, más sí se veía otra cosa además del negro, una gran, gran jaula.

La jaula como se dijo era grande, pero que tan grande, pues más o menos tan ancho como cinco montañas juntas y tan alta como 2 veces la montaña donde está el monte hokage, porque era esto, era para contener a las dos grandes y poderosas criaturas que tenía y que a la vez tuvieran el espacio suficiente para moverse, dentro de la jaula en uno de los extremos se podía ver a un gran mono que era casi tan alto como la jaula, era de pelaje rojo y piel verde, era 'El Gran Rey de los Monos' , el cuatro colas, y no se veía muy contento, y lo demostró con sus acciones.

Se empezó a golpear el pecho fúrico **"¡NO!, otra vez sellado, y ahora en un maldito mocoso humano"** grito el gran simio para seguidamente con una de sus grandes extremidades golpear una de las barras de la celda, doblando la un poco **"Malditos humanos, siempre repitiendo sus mismas acciones, nunca cambian. Tal vez no debiste salvarlos padre..." **murmuró en voz baja el oji amarillo, para seguidamente quitar la pata de la barra doblada, que regresó a su forma normal, lo que hizo que el mono baja la cabeza en rendición empezando a resignarse con la idea de escapar.

**_"GRIETA"_**

Se escuchó el sonido de algo resquebrajándose, por lo que se dio vuelta donde vio la barra de la jaula que había golpeado y deformado, pero había algo que no estaba ahí antes, eso era una grieta, una tan pequeña que cualquier ser de su tamaño normalmente pasaría por alto y si la viera simplemente la descartaría, sin embargo el gran mono coronado al ver la grieta no hizo ninguna de las acciones anteriores, y en sus ojos se vio la luz de la esperanza, ¿pero por qué esta grieta era diferente?, por qué una jaula que contiene a un biju no debería agrietarse, no si esperaba contenerlos.

La grieta significa que tenían una muy buena oportunidad de escapar ahora, razón por la que se golpeó de nuevo el pecho, pero ahora en vez de rabia era de alegría, y acompañado de los golpes había varias risas provenientes del mono, risas que hicieron salir al segundo inquilino, **"¿Qué pasa chimpancé? ¿Por fin esa corona tuya se incrusto en tu cerebro y te volviste loco o te alegra que nos hallan encerrado juntos en un mocoso?" **esas preguntas fueron seguidas por varios pasos que hicieron temblar la jaula, para que seguidamente se mostrará a la luz un zorro de pelaje naranja, que era un poco más alto que el mono, si, este era el Kyuubi y tenía una cara extrañada dirigida al su hermano menor en forma de gorila.

El gran mono de verde y rojo sólo se le quedó viendo a su hermano con cara de palo **"Kurama, sabes tan bien como yo que ni tu ni yo tenemos cerebros por qué somos chakra, por lo que no podemos volvernos locos por eso"**, el ahora llamado Kurama sólo se le quedó viendo con una cara en blanco.

**"¿En serio? Dile eso a Shukaku, o espera, no puedes, se volvió loco, y acaso olvidas la razón Son Goku"** eso le saco una gota de sudor en la frente al ahora llamado Son Goku, después de recordar ese fatídico día, como había dicho antes en teoría los biju no podían cambiar su personalidad por un golpe en la cabeza como en esos mangas o películas raras que veían los humanos, al ser masas de energía pura, pero cuando eran jóvenes Shukaku, el mapache de una cola no era como todos lo conocen hoy, sediento de sangre y batallas, de hecho al principio era el más pacífico de todas las bestias de cola, o eso fue hasta que en un día que Matatabi el gato de fuego de dos colas que practicaba su estilo de pelea, de alguna forma terminó dándole un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pobre de Shukaku, un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente, y cuando despertó había adquirido la personalidad sanguinaria de hoy en día.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de esos recuerdos, Son volvió al tema de su alegría, **"Olvida eso Kurama, te tengo buenas noticias"** dijo con gran alegría haciendo que el zorro levantará una ceja.

**"A menos que sea una forma de escapar no veo como pueden ser buenas noticias"** estas palabras le ganaron una sonrisa del mono, o lo que parecía una sonrisa.

**"De hecho justamente de eso se trata"** dijo con confianza, haciendo que el zorro levantará aún más la ceja, **"Mira esto"** pidió mientras se quitaba del camino para dejar que Kurama viera la grieta en la barra de la jaula.

Kurama se acercó y vio la grieta con leve duda "¿Una grieta?..." preguntó sin entender al principio pero después de repasar esa palabra varias veces en su mente la realidad lo golpeó "Una grieta" pronunció está vez la palabra con un poco más de ánimo.

Tenía experiencia con las cárceles que les daban sus carceleros, y en todos sus años con ninguna de sus 2 anteriores contenedoras sus prisiones flaquearon o se quebraron como este, mucho menos en el primer día después de haberse puesto, a menos que tuviera un conflicto emocional en cualquier caso, esta era una gran oportunidad para escapar.

**"Bien, primero destruimos esta jaula, destruimos un poco este pueblo, y luego cada quien por su lado"** fueron las rápidas palabras del gran zorro con orejas de conejo, lo cual le ganó un asentamiento silencio de Son Goku, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado hablar con su hermano un poco, recordó que era más un lobo solitario, o bueno, zorro en este caso.

Estaban a punto de lanzar ambos un gran golpe a la reja para destruirla y conseguir por primera vez en mucho tiempo la libertad, pero algo los detuvo, y eso fue que vieron un pequeño punto rojo que se acercaba a la jaula creando pequeñas ondas a su paso, por un segundo pensaron que estaban empezando a fallarle sus ojos pero después de que ambos se lo tallaran bastante, se dieron cuenta de lo que era, se acercaba gateando su contenedor sin verlos.

De alguna manera el pequeño Naruto había logrado entrar a su espacio mental mientras dormía, al no ver nada en cientos de kilómetros además de una celda muy grande y siendo el bebé curioso que es, sólo atinó a ir hacia ese lugar, todo el tiempo viendo abajo, tratando de encontrar algo más en la gran nada debajo de sus pies y palmas.

Los 2 seres de numerosas colas sólo podían ver al niño como si fuera una presa, lo que era a sus ojos, veían como se acercaba a su jaula, por lo que decidieron que cuando llegara y viera su grandes y atemorizantes formas, y se viera en su cara el horror sería el mejor momento para acabar con el mocoso peli rojo, estaban seguros de que se asustaría, es decir siempre que los veían, no importa qué edad tuvieran, los humanos siempre mostraban la misma cara, una cara de terror.

**_"No pude matarte con mis propias garras Yondaime, pero por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de reunir padre con hijo"_** decía en sus pensamientos Kurama, con una gran sed de sangre.

Pero algo pasaba, mientras más se acercaba el niño a la jaula y por consecuencia a las 2 construcciones de chakra, estas en vez de estar furiosas como casi siempre estaban, empezaron a sentir una calma que no tenían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esa calma no quitaría sus deseos de matar al mocoso. Cuando Naruto pasó los barrotes y empezó a deslumbrar unas manchas verdes y naranja con blanco, levantó su cabeza, y posó su mirada en los dos animales.

Kurama y Son Goku esperaban que cuando los vieran el bebé gritara, llorara, o se hiciera en su pañal mental, pero no esperaban lo que siguió, Naruto los miró con grandes ojos llenos de asombro, tanto asombro que se manifestó en forma de estrellitas en sus ojos, y empezó a querer acercarse a Son Goku que era el más cercano para tomar su gran pata delantera que estaba en forma de puño, todo el tiempo mientras balbuceaba felizmente tratando de atrapar al gran y genial mono con sus manos.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su gran puño el cual abrazo intentando cubrir inútilmente toda la circunferencia del mismo, Son Goku no supo cómo actuar, hubiera sido muy simple aplastar a esta cría de humano con la misma pata que estaba abrazando, pero no lo hizo, se quedó congelado, el gran Son Goku que podía pelear con hordas de Ninjas sin dudar, sabiendo siempre como y cuando reaccionar ante el mínimo movimiento agresivo, ahora estaba congelado ante un solo infante de no más de unas horas de vida sin saber cómo moverse o si debía hacerlo. Y cuando Naruto levantó su cabeza y le dedico una gran sonrisa de bebé, surgió algo en su ser que no había sentido desde que su padre le sonreía así hace tantos siglos.

**_"¿Qué es esto? Se siente como cuando padre me felicitaba por salvar personas de los volcanes activos en mi juventud. No, se siente incluso...un poco mejor que eso"_** estos eran los pensamientos del gran mono de aspecto gorilence.

Naruto aunque estaba fascinado con él gran y genial gorila coronado, también quería ver al zorro naranja, por lo que aún de mala gana soltó la gran mano de Son Goku, el cual no sabía por qué pero se sintió un poco vacío cuando lo soltó.

Naruto reanudó su método de viaje, ósea gatear y se acercó a Kurama, que aún por el shock de ser visto de manera diferente en tantos siglos no reaccionó hasta que sintió algo en su pata delantera. Bajando la vista vio la razón de la sensación, el pequeño Naruto estaba ahora en su pata abrazando uno de sus dedos, mientras que a la vez frotaba el suave pelaje del zorro.

Al notarlo por instinto alejo su pata, haciendo que el pequeño bebé que se había apoyado en ella cayera de bruces al suelo, golpeándose su cara en el proceso, se levantó de su caída con ojos llorosos "Buaaaa" y empezó a llorar a causa de su primer experiencia con el dolor en toda su regordeta y linda carita.

Aunque está era una reacción que esperaban eso no hizo sentir menos mal al zorro, por alguna razón verlo llorar por su culpa le trajo una mala sensación, no sabía por qué, pero era así. Por lo que queriendo que dejara de llorar acercó su gran hocico y cara al infante llorando y en una muestra de afecto que no había dado antes, le lamió la cara con su gigantesca lengua, eso sí, procurando que Naruto no se atorara en esta y terminara en su boca, ahora si le hubieras preguntado en ese momento porque hizo lo que hizo, no tendría una respuesta, ni el mismo sabía por qué era esto, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Naruto sintió la lengua en su cara, y dejando de llorar vio el motivo, la gran cara del zorro de pelaje suave cerca de él, por lo que olvidando su dolor y con una gran sonrisa se acercó y trató de abrazar la nariz del zorro junto con un punto de su pelaje. Kurama en vez de retroceder como antes, dejó que el niño se divirtiera a su costa.

Pero como en el mundo real Naruto estaba cansado y sus energías eran bajas por lo que empezó a bostezar y tallar se sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, acción que no pasó desapercibido para los biju.

Kurama usando una de sus colas levantó el pequeño y lo puso en su lomo, para que durmiera más cómodo, cosa que al niño alegro, pero quería que el gran gorila genial durmiera también junto a él, viendo en la dirección de este empezó a levantar sus brazos y apretar sus puños como diciendo, 'déjame abrazarte mientras duermo'

Son Goku no estaba muy seguro, no quería molestar a su hermano al estar muy cerca solo por el bebé que ahora tenía en su espalda por lo que habló **"El niño quiere que sea su peluche mientras duerme"**, las palabras como tal causaron una imagen mental en la cabeza del zorro de un pequeño Son transformado en peluche mientras era abrazado por Naruto.

Tal imagen causó una acción que sinceramente no había hecho de buena gana el zorro de milenios desde que su padre murió, una risa divertida, pero al igual que el bebé, Kurama estaba cansado por una larga noche siendo liberado y vuelto a sellar en tan poco tiempo, por lo que sólo quería dormir y no le importaba nada, **"Entonces duerme a mi lado y que te abrace, no me importa, pero solo por esta ocasión Son, no te acostumbres"** dijo eso, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que terminarían así más de una vez.

Son asintió por lo que se acostó al lado de Kurama y pego su cuerpo a tal punto que se unían las 2 espaldas, donde dormía Naruto y la del mono.

Naruto se acomodó en el pelaje de Kurama y tomó entre sus manos una parte del pelaje de Son Goku para usarlo como su peluche, a pesar de ser pelo el cuatro colas sintió de nuevo esa cálida sensación cuando empezó a abrazarlo así Naruto. Por lo que con una sonrisa que no tenían desde hace mucho, el orgulloso Rey de los monos, y el más poderoso de los biju durmieron en paz mientras no notaban que fuera de la jaula había una figura levitando que veía todo con sus ojos tan extraños de color morado, con círculos concéntricos y comas en esos círculos, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios arrugados.

**-Fin capítulo 1-**

* * *

**Bueno que tal mi primer capitulo de esta mi primer historia, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, acepto críticas constructivas, y algunas sugerencias, por lo que comenta.**

**Ahora algunas noticias sobre mi forma de hacer historias, primero puede que varios de los capitulo que tengan esta u otras historias cuentenmás o menos con esta cantidad de palabras, o puede que menos, eso dependerá de mi inspiración para hacer estos capítulos, y bien primero pensaba, empezar una historia, completarla y pasar a la siguiente, esto es por que he notado que muchas buenas historias o avanzan lento o terminan siendo abandonadas por que el autor se concentra en otras historias que a veces son inferiores en calidad, así que no esperen alguna otra historia crossover o de solo Naruto hasta que termine esta historia, la cual seguro terminaré, ¡AUNQUE ME TOME AÑOS!**

**Y bien puede que algunos se pregunten por que le di a Naruto un segundo biju y por que en especifico le di a "Son Goku" en vez de "Gyuki" o "Chomei", pues por 7 razones que diré.**

**1\. Decidí hacer esto por que he visto algunos fics en donde el escritor le pone a Naruto todos los biju nada más nacer, y aunque me parece una idea interesante, también la veo muy improbable, ya que aunque es cierto que lo hace el Naruto adulto, el ya está acostumbrado a soportar grandes cantidades de energía por sus entrenamientos y por eso los soporta, pero un bebé recién nacido, siento que aunque estén sellados sería una gran carga de energía para el, por eso juego con esta idea, pero en vez de todos solo uso dos biju.**

**2\. Decidí a este por que de entre todas las bestias de cola, Son Goku siempre a sido mi favorito, tanto en diseño como en habilidades, después de Kurama.**

**3\. Siento que la adición de este gran chico le dará un buen aumento de poder para enfrentarse al papa de Lala y digo esto por que recuerdo como con un solo movimiento mezclado con la habilidad de control de Lava de Son Goku y el Rasenshuriken de Naruto lograron básicamente cortar el avatar de un dios.**

**4\. Su habilidad que le da al contenedor de Son Goku de controlar la Lava siempre se me hizo muy genial y me hubiera gustado ver a Naruto usar más esa habilidad de él en algunos fics, por lo que ahora que hago el mío puedo hacerlo.**

**5\. Son Goku como ya sabemos no es ni el más fuerte ni el más débil de los 9 biju, esta en el medio en lo que a cantidad de energía se refiere, lo que le daría un balance de poder más que decente sin rayar en divinidad o algo así desde el principio a Naruto.**

**6\. Siento que Son Goku siendo un mono que son traviesos y curiosos por naturaleza le embona bien con la personalidad de Naruto por lo de sus bromas.**

**7\. Y por último, por qué es mi fic y puedo hacerlo.**

**Bueno, eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo episodio, lee, comenta, sigue y recomienda.**

**¡Ja ne!**


	2. Crecimiento y descubrimiento P1

**HOOOOOLAAAAA, a todos chicos aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y para aclarar algunas cosas que se me olvido decir en el primer capítulo con respecto al contenido que tendrá cada uno de los capítulos.**

**Bien en primer instancia para decir que como vieron los primeros capítulos serán más que nada introductorios donde además de mencionar las razones por las que terminó en el mundo de To Love-Ru, tendrá algunos saltos de tiempo donde se verán avances tanto en entrenamientos y descubrimientos de poderes de Naruto, como posiblemente algunas interacciones con varias de las chicas que estarán en el Harem, y también el como están tomando las recientes acciones los de Konoha, esto será hasta que llegue a los primeros capítulos canónicos del anime y/o manga de To Love-Ru, en los cuales trataré de meter por lo menos 2 capítulos del anime en cada uno de los capítulos que escriba, puede que en algunos casos donde no esté muy inspirados ponga un solo capítulo, o en ciertos casos especiales suba aún más largos o algún capítulo especial que cuente con suculencia (Lemón)**.

**Ahora para los que tengan la duda o miedo de que vaya a hacer la parte del entrenamiento muy larga, de una vez les digo, no se preocupe, ya que no se ustedes, pero nunca me a gustado que hagan una historia donde más de 10 capítulos es de puros entrenamientos, es cierto que hay que dar a entender que se esfuerza en eso para obtener el poder que le quiere dar uno en la historia, pero tampoco exagerar, por lo que puede que la parte del entrenamiento dure sol máximo 3 capítulos .**

**Bueno dejando los anuncios, aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o To Love-Ru.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks )_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Crecimiento y descubrimientos,_****_ P1_**

**_-15 años antes del canon-_**

Kushina se estaba retorciendo en las sábanas de la cama mientras dormía, había dormido plácidamente toda la noche, disfrutando del gusto de descansar después de una larga noche de estrés, peleas y continuas casi perdidas de su hermoso sochi, ahora la hermosa mujer pelirroja tenía un sueño muy feliz, demostrado por que en su rostro todo el tiempo tenía una sonrisa boba, ¿pero en que estaba soñando?

"Ejejeje... Ramen ven, solo quiero comerte... Ñam, ñam"

Si, soñaba con lo que casi todo Uzumaki sueña, un mundo de Ramen, esto lo hacía mientras agarraba una almohada y la mordisqueaba pensando que era el Ramen que había estado persiguiendo.

Mientras hacía esto se empezaba a dar vueltas en la cama en dirección al lado donde se encontraba la cuna de su hijo sin darse cuenta, y cuando llegó a la orilla de la cama pasó lo que a muchos, la ley de la gravedad actuó y callo de cara al suelo despertando de paso de forma efectiva a la última Uzumaki mujer y al Uzumaki menor, este último el cual se levantó y quito sus cobijas para dirigirse a la dirección del sonido que lo despertó de su sueño de bebé.

Al llegar a la orilla de su cuna y ver entre los barrotes, encontró la causa del sonido, una Kushina sentada en el suelo que se sobaba su cara roja por el golpe al caer de la cama. Naruto miró la cara roja de su madre la cual al parecerle chistosa empezó a reír y a aplaudir a costa de su madre adolorida.

Kushina notando las risas se dio vuelta para encontrar el origen de las burlas y acallarla con una buena tunda en la cabeza en su modo _'habanero sangriento'_, o así fue hasta que vio de quien venían las risas, su corazón se saltó un latido al ver por primera vez bien a su hijo sin el cansancio de por medio, ahí en una pequeña cuna balanceable estaba su pequeño sol rojo, aplaudiendo y riendo posiblemente creyendo que había hecho que su cara terminara así para divertirlo.

Por lo que dejando su dolor a un lado y con sus energías recuperadas por una buena noche de sueño, se levantó de su posición sentada en el suelo y se acercó a la cuna donde estaba el pequeño Naruto, el cual mientras veía como se acercaba su madre terminó acostado boca arriba sonriendo y riendo por ver a quien le dio la vida.

La escena hizo sonreír de nuevo a Kushina, quien delicadamente tomó a su hijo en sus brazo "Auuuu, mi Naru-chan se burla de su madre, eso me pone tan triste~" dijo fingiendo estar herida, cosa que no le gustó a Naruto, por lo que tratando de hacer que sonreirá de nuevo trato de abrazar a su madre usando todo, sus brazos, piernas e incluso su cola.

Kushina notando esto acercó a su hijo a su pecho, el cual este empezó a abrazar mientras su cola se enroscaba en el brazo derecho de su madre como si lo estuviera abrazando, cosa que le sacó una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja, y aguantando las inmensas ganas de gritar lo lindo que se veía su hijo solamente dijo, "Gracias por el abrazo mi pequeño Naru-chan, ya me siento mejor"

Naruto al escuchar la voz feliz de su mamá levanto la cara para ver la sonrisa de su madre, para después lanzar una sonrisa que coincidía en intensidad con la suya. Se quedaron así un buen rato, solamente abrazándose y disfrutando del contacto entre ellos hasta que un ruido los alertó de algo.

**-Gruñido-**

Un gruñido que provino de él estómago de ambos, dando a entender que tanto madre como hijo tenían hambre cosa que les sacó una risa a ambos por lo que sin perder tiempo se dirigieron primero a la cama donde con niño en brazos, Kushina se sentó, abriendo un poco el cierre de su vestido, libero uno de sus senos, el cual acercó a la boca de Naruto que instintivamente para conseguir la nutritiva leche, se prenso del pezón y comenzó a succionar, acción que duró unos 10 minutos.

Una vez que se sintió satisfecho Naruto libero el pequeño botón, al momento Kushina metió de nuevo su seno en su vestido, para que de forma seguida y como le habían enseñado en el hospital levantará a su bebé para darle unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda hasta que diera un pequeño eructo donde sacó el aire, "Bien, el pequeño de mamá ya comió, ahora es mi turno, ¿acompañaras a tu hermosa Da-san a desayunar Naru-chan?" fue la pregunta que le hizo con una voz infantil a su niño, que aún sin entender asintió tontamente.

Kushina sonrió, y aún con Naruto en sus brazos se levantó y dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, cuando salió por esta se dio por fin cuenta de algo, o más bien recordó algo.

Que no estaba en su casa, lo supo porque cuando salió en la pared frente a ella había una foto donde estaba una joven pareja recién casada luciendo sus ropas de la ceremonia, a quien no reconocía, por lo que agregó una cosa más a su lista de cosas que hacer por hoy, darle las gracias a la pareja que los cuido tanto a ella como a su hijo mientras estaba inconsciente y ocurría el desastre en la aldea.

Retomando el curso se dirigió al final del pasillo donde vio unas escaleras que supuso llevarían o al recibidor o a la sala. Bajó por las escaleras y se encontró como supuso en el recibidor de la casa, hasta el momento no había notado nada raro o fuera de lo normal, además de que parece que está fue una de las casas afortunadas que no fue ni destruida por las colas del Kyuubi o por la lava del Rey Mono, por lo que pensó que estaba en una casa alejada del centro de la aldea.

Dejando sus divagaciones posó su mirada en la puerta a su izquierda, a la cual se dirigió, pasando la puerta vio una sala normal, así como parte de un comedor y la entrada a la cocina, al principio todo se veía normal, pero noto algo curioso en la sala de estar, en una pequeña repisa.

"¿Qué...es esa cosa?" en ese mueble donde debería haber una televisión, en lugar del aparato en forma de caja al que estaba acostumbrada, había un objeto grande, pero delgado, en la parte de adelante tenía lo que parecía un cristal negro que ahora mostraba su reflejo y el de su hijo (**N/A: **No sé si en Japón ya tenían ya tenían pantallas planas en ese tiempo, pero imaginemos que sí), lo dejó de lado, el extraño aparato, a lo mejor y sea algo caro que le guste a esta familia así que lo dejaría.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina empezó a escuchar el familiar sonido de huevos fritos cocinándose, le llegó el fantástico olor de pan tostado, huevo y especias. Cuando llegó a su destino lo saludo una mujer obviamente embarazada, si la gran barriga de ella era algo para decir, que estaba cocinando un gran desayuno de huevos en diferentes presentaciones, estrellados, fritos, revueltos, enrollados, en tortilla, aunque podría haber jurado que también le llegó el olor de unos huevos fritos con mermelada de fresa y un poco de chocolate, _"¿Antojo de embarazada?, ¿yo comía esas cosas?" _se preguntó en su cabeza Kushina con un poco de asco al darse cuenta de la clase de cosas que posiblemente estuvo comiendo mientras cargaba en su vientre a su pequeño remolino.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no había peligro de que se quemara por la sartén después de que la mujer apagará la sartén, Kushina estaba dispuesta a darse a conocer, pero Naruto se adelantó a sus planes.

"Gaaa, abu ga" (**N/A:** ¿Que realistas mis sonidos de bebé verdad? Jajaja) fueron los alegres ruidos que salieron del pequeño Naruto después de ver a la linda y amable mujer de pelo naranja que lo cuido el día anterior.

Tales ruidos hicieron que Ringo se diera la vuelta después de dejar el último plato de huevos con mermelada, chocolate y chispas, obviamente su desayuno, y al darse la vuelta se encontró a la mujer pelirroja sostenido a un inquieto Naruto, lo cual era un poco sorprendente, la mujer mostraba un caso serio de agotamiento, además noto que el niño era posiblemente recién nacido por lo pequeño que era, aunque tenía mucha energía si sus risas y agitación eran una pista, lo que le daba la acertada idea de que la mujer el día anterior estuvo en labor de parto, y que se pudiera parar después de eso era francamente impresionante.

"Hola, veo que por fin despiertas, nos asustaste a mi esposo y a mi después de que te desmayaste en ese parque, ¿Estas bien?" Fue la pregunta de Ringo después de dejar sus pensamientos para más tarde "Te trajimos a nuestra casa después de que te desmayaste por qué no encontramos ningún tipo de identificación"

Kushina asintió con agradecimiento, "Si, ahora estoy mejor, gracias por recibirme en su casa y cuidarme y a mi lindo Naru-chan" dijo para tomar a su hijo y con su boca soplarle en la barriguita causando muchas risas del dúo pelirrojo.

Ringo se quedó viendo la interacción entre madre e hijo, no pudiendo formularse una pregunta _"¿Seremos así de unidos mi niño y yo? " _se preguntó mientras se acariciaba la barriga donde crecía una nueva vida.

"Perdona mis modales, me presento, soy Kushina Uzumaki, y esta pequeña bola de energía es mi hijo, Naruto Uzumaki" Se presentó después de dejar de hacerle cosquillas a su hijo.

Ringo asintió con una sonrisa "Mucho gusto Uzumaki-san, mi nombre es Ringo, Yūki Ringo, pero puedes llamarme Ringo" se presentó igualmente de forma amable la pelinaranja.

"Pues un placer Ringo, y dime Kushina, no hacen falta las formalidades después de que me hayas ayudado, después de todo después del ataque a la aldea no creo que haya sido fácil traerme hasta aquí con todo el caos" Declaró aun creyendo que estaba en la aldea de la hoja, sin notar aún la falta de chakra de esta nuevo mundo mientras se concentraba en la felicidad de tener a su niño en brazos, y la gratitud que le quería dar a sus benefactores.

Ringo miró extrañada a la mujer, no recordaba ningún ataque en la ciudad, ni de terroristas o algo parecido, y que llamara a la ciudad aldea le parecía aún más extraño, "Disculpa Kushina-San, pero ¿De qué ataque está hablando?, no recuerdo que hayan pasado un ataque resistente en la ciudad, ni han hablado de uno en las noticias"

Esto tomó un poco desprevenida a la Uzumaki, después de todo, como sería posible que esta mujer no pudiera ver un gigantesco Zorro de nueve colas que crea tornados y terremotos con sus colas, y a un gran gorila de color verde y rojo que lanza lava por la boca ambos del tamaño de montañas, eso no es algo que uno simplemente pierda de vista, y era más que obvio que no pasarían algo así en las noticias, primero tendría que empezar a reconstruir la ciudad, y pues todos sabrían de eso "Ano, ¿acaso no vieron al Zorro y gorilas gigantes destruir la aldea?" preguntó empezando a notar algo en el ambiente que había pasado por alto antes.

"Disculpa, pero de que aldea hablas, la has mencionado un par de veces, pero estamos ahora en la ciudad (**N/A:** No recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad de To Love-Ru, si alguien sabe cuál es me lo dice en los comentarios por favor, gracias), ¿está en alguna otra prefectura de Japón?" Pregunto con curiosidad Ringo.

"... ¿Japón?..." preguntó Kushina con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su cara, seguido de empezar a escanear el ambiente de esta llamada 'ciudad' usando sus habilidades de sensor que tiene naturalmente como Uzumaki. Y cuando lo hace sus ojos se abren en estado de shock, ¿la razón?, no siente chakra de shinobis, solo siente chakras de civiles a varios kilómetros.

Ringo ve la cara de Kushina y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero pasaron dos cosas que no espero primero "¿Puedes cargarlo por mí un minuto?" fue la pregunta de Kushina mientras le entregaba rápida, pero cuidadosamente a la vez a Naruto, y segundo salió corriendo a niveles que ningún humano debería poder siquiera rozar, parpadeando un par de veces para entender lo que había pasado, hasta que algo la sacó de su ensoñación, ese era algo peludo que le estaba acariciando la barbilla, bajando la mirada miro algo que la dejó aún más conmocionada.

Una larga cola como de mono con un pelaje de color rojo, aunque en sí la cola no fue lo que le causó la conmoción, o por lo menos no del todo, lo que lo causó fue de quien era la cola, pues ahora que lo tenía sin sus mantas se veía claramente como salía de la parte de atrás de la espalda de Naruto, justo por el coxis, estaba a punto de decir algo pero un grito la detuvo, y sintiendo que era algo que el pequeño en sus brazos no debía escuchar lo posó rápidamente en la mesa de la cocina y tapó se pequeños oídos, para segundos después confirmar su teoría.

"¿QUE CARAJO? ¿DONDE DIABLOS TERMINAMOS?" fue el muy alto y llamativo grito de Kushina cuando salió y vio la gran ciudad a su alrededor en vez de la aldea. Ringo sabía que habría muchas explicaciones que dar o recibir y que posiblemente algunas de esas serían un poco fantásticas por alguna razón.

* * *

**_-1 hora después del desayuno-_**

Kushina después de pasar por el shock inicial, entró a la casa y dijo a la aun dubitativa Ringo que explicaría todo después del desayuno, lo cual tomó cerca de una media hora, y ahora estaba aquí en la sala de la casa, junto con Ringo y su recién sacado de su estudio en casa Saibai, después de explicar todo, desde lo que era, ósea una Kunoichi con súper poderes que incluyen incluso cadenas de energía pura para sellar lo que sea, de donde era, la posible razón de que estén aquí en posiblemente otro mundo o dimensión, y por qué posiblemente Naruto tenía tanto marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y una cola de mono, esto mientras que el infante daba vueltas en el suelo gateando tratando de atrapar su cola, cosa que les pareció muy tierno a todos, en especial al dúo de mujeres que les tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad el no dejar de dar/escuchar la explicación para asfixiarlo en un abrazo mortal mientras gritaban lo lindo que se veía.

Aunque uno se preguntaría porque una supuesta Kunoichi, ninjas entrenados para asesinar y guardar sus secretos celosamente le diría esto a la pareja tan fácilmente, sencillo, sus habilidades de sensor de Uzumaki le permitían saber que no eran un peligro para ella aunque les contará sus secretos, pues no sentía malicia de ellos, sólo sentían más que nada asombro y curiosidad, además de que se lo debía por haberlos cuidado a ella y su hijo cuando estaba inconscientes, cuando bien pudieron dejarlos en el parque, o vender a su hijo seguido de sus órganos, u obligarla a que se prostituya para dejar a su hijo en paz...si la imaginación de Kushina a veces iba muy lejos.

Terminó la explicación y un silencio cayó en la sala, solamente interrumpida por las continuas risas e intentos de cazar su cola de Naruto.

"Es una gran historia y todo, es más creo que la podría usar para un manga nuevo, pero siendo sinceros, es muy difícil de creer una historia de esas" el primero en hablar fue Saibai, con algo de escepticismo, aunque bueno en realidad quien no estaría así después de escuchar una historia como esa.

"Supongo que sí es un poco difícil de creer algo así, que tal una prueba de mis poderes... A ver ¿qué uso?, ya se" después de meditarlo un poco se levantó y miró fijamente a Ringo, estudiando sus facciones y ropa.

"Disculpa Kushina-san, ¿qué está haciendo?" pregunto con un poco de curiosidad al ser observada tan fijamente desde varias direcciones.

Kushina sonrió se alejó un poco de la pareja al otro sillón, y usando un signo extraño formado por sus manos dijo **_"Enge no jutsu: Jutsu de transformación" _**(**N/A:** creo que así va la traducción) tras esas palabras una nube de humo cubrió la figura de Kushina, cosa que llamó la atención de todos, en especial de Naruto que dejó momentáneamente de perseguir su cola para ver que generó ese sonido de 'puf'.

Cuando el humo se disipó, la mandíbula de Saibai cayó, cuando a sus ojos apareció otra Ringo exactamente igual a la que tenía a su lado, incluso tenía la panza de 9 meses de embarazo de su esposa, y sus mismas ropas, "Esta es una de mis muchas habilidades, básicamente puedo crear una ilusión con la cual puedo tomar el aspecto de otra persona, animal o incluso cosa que haya visto, siempre y cuando no sobre pase cierto tamaño" dijo para después cancelar el jutsu y con orgullo hinchar su ya grande pecho haciendo que se viera más grande.

"Bueno supongo que eso lo hace más verídico aunque aún hay partes que no puedo creer" comentó mirando discretamente a Naruto que después del despliegue del simple jutsu de bajo rango tenía estrellitas en sus ojos mientras veía a su increíble madre "Como lo de que tu niño tiene en su interior a 2 bestias gigantes capaces de destruir ciudades, y controlar elementos"

"Es real, aunque no se preocupen, el sello los mantiene ahí...entonces...espero que esto no haga que nos vean diferente a mi o mi sochi" pregunto con un poco de temor de que estas buenas personas ahora rechazaran a ella o a su bebé por el miedo a lo que portaba, como muchos hicieron con ella, porque aunque una persona fuera buena, a veces el miedo era fuerte.

Aunque sus preocupaciones salieron por la ventana cuando Saibai por fin tomó su en realidad típica actitud despreocupada para decir "No te preocupes en todo caso los hace más geniales a lo tu hijo lo hace un héroe por soportar algo como eso" dice mientras se levanta y levanta al niño en brazos para alzarlo haciendo que se ría "Eres un héroe verdad pequeñín?, jajajaja-" aunque sus risas pararon cuando paso algo inesperado para el pobre Saibai, resulta que después de una hora y 20 minutos de haber comido el llamado de la naturaleza tocó a la puerta de Naruto y este la dejó pasar, el resultado? Un Saibai mojado con líquidos que no deberían ser nombrados.

Naruto simplemente se rio de la cara conmocionada de Saibai mientras las otras dos mujeres solo aguantaban las ganas de reírse, si, con estos 2 cerca, la vida de la familia Yūki no sería para nada aburrida.

* * *

**-Universo Naruto, Konoha en ese mismo momento-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage estaba en su otra vez escritorio de Hokage, viendo las inmensas pilas de papeleo que habían en el escritorio que tenía que revisar y firmar, en silencio maldecía el primer ataque que ocurrió donde se involucraban a 2 biju, este había costado cientos de miles de vida, tanto de ninjas como de civiles, donde incluso se podían agregar a 2 vidas que para el eran muy importantes.

El primero de su amada esposa, Biwako Sarutobi, y el segundo fue su sucesor, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, el primero que según la autopsia había sido asesinada por un arma pulso cortante, lo que le da pie a iniciar una teoría, la cual fue que el posible atacante que trajo a las 2 bestias, primero atacó el lugar donde Kushina estaba dando a luz, para aprovechar que como iba a estar débil el sello por el nacimiento de la criatura liberaría al Kyuubi, y si este atacante estaba tan bien enterado de cosas como esas, significaba que había un espía en la aldea, su primer pensamiento fue directamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo Danzo Shimura.

El hombre había estado siempre tras la posición de Hokage, alegando de que el sería una mejor opción para el puesto que cualquiera, y que él podría llevar a la aldea a la sima y hacerla la más poderosa de las aldeas, pero era muy belicista, y con poca moral, por lo que no dudaba que cuando no fue seleccionado para portar el sombrero, de nuevo, pudo haber vendido información sobre el evento con la esperanza de que o matara al Cuarto, o que incluso le pudiera llevar una buena y nueva arma en forma de un niño de pelo rojo, pero como no tenía pruebas no podía acusarlo.

Pasando sus pensamientos a la segunda persona importante para el que murió, el cuarto Hokage, se encontró su cuerpo en el claro en la cima del monte Hokage, pero había algo extraño en él, le faltaba un brazo, el derecho para ser más exacto, cuando se vio se pensó que o él Yonbi o el Kyuubi le pudieron terminar arrancando el brazo de una mordida en un último intento de evitar ser sellados y se dejó así el asunto.

Pero después de examinar el mismo el cuerpo llegó a 2 conclusiones, primero, que necesitaba a nuevos forenses por que los actuales necesitan seriamente volver a la escuela de medicina, y la segunda, que los biju no hicieron esto, esto es porque el brazo del Yondaime por lo que indica lo que queda del mismo fue cortado casi limpiamente por lo que parece bisturís de chakra, esto se mostró por que el corte que se encontró mostraba un corte con restos de un chakra extraño al de Minato o los biju, en el. Además como dijo, el corte era muy limpio, solo parece que al final terminó el trabajo de forma apresurada.

Si el, que no era médico pudo notar esto, le sorprendió de una manera nada agradable que sus forenses no notarán esto.

Por tales razones puso de inmediato a un grupo de Jounin especialistas en investigaciones, a descubrir que pasó con ese brazo, perdido.

Aunque también hubo otro problema que tratar, la aparente desaparición tanto de Kushina y Naruto, ya que no se encontraban en ninguna parte, pareciera que se los había tragado la tierra, tanto el consejo civil como el ninja se enfurecieron por esto y solicitaron una inmediata búsqueda de los 2, en especial Danzo, pero por razones muy diferentes.

El consejo civil por que querían que trajeran al nuevo Jinchuriki de la aldea para tratar de castigar al "demonio" por sus crímenes, o eso fue hasta que tanto el Consejo shinobi como Sarutobi hartos de su ignorancia los callara, para seguidamente explicarles de la manera más fácil, simple y clara lo que era un Jinchuriki, y después de la explicación los concejales civiles vieron con nuevos ojos al ahora salvador y de alguna manera protector de la hoja, aunque no estuviera con ellos, razón por las que ahora pedían que se encontrara al par pelirrojo para darles la protección de la aldea y pues que los protegiera a ellos ahora que tenía a los Biju dentro.

El consejo shinobi principalmente querían encontrarlo para saber que estaban bien tanto Naruto como Kushina, ya que Kushina era de la misma generación que varias de las cabeza de clan, así como amiga íntima de varios, además de que en cierta forma los 2 eran de la realeza al pertenecer al casi extinto clan Uzumaki, un clan tan poderoso como lo eran los Senju y Uchiha, y perteneciendo ambos a la línea directa de la familia real de este clan, y todos quieren que la realeza esté bien.

Mientras que los ancianos del consejo querían a su arma perfecta de regreso. Y por último Danzo que al igual que todos quería que encontraran al par pero con razones diferentes al resto. El hombre vendado y tuerto lo quería traer por 2 razones, la primera quería de regreso porque sabía que en sí el niño y la madre serían elementos disuasorios para que otras aldeas no atacaran la aldea, el niño por el poder que poseía ahora teniendo 2 de las criaturas más poderosas del planeta, y la madre que ya se sabía que tenía un poder que rivalizaba con un kage, menor, pero al fin y al cabo un kage, y que posiblemente sería de las pocas personas capaz de ayudar al niño a controlar a las bestias con sus sellos Uzumaki, además de que le gustaría a él mismo entrenarlo.

Después de todo, nunca en la historia ha habido un shinobi como el, un Uzumaki, que de por sí ya crecen para ser ninjas excepcionales por sus inmensas reservas de chakra, su gran resistencia y vitalidad, su habilidad para hacer sellos de todo tipo, su regeneración mayor incluso del shinobi promedio y su línea de sangre las **_"Cadenas de Adamantina" _**cadenas hechas de chakra tan duraderas que incluso los Biju no son capaces de romperlas de inmediato.

Si no que ahora también logró ser el primer jinchuriki de 2 biju completos, y uno de ellos le dará una segunda línea de sangre _"**Yōton: Liberación de lava"**_, junta todo eso junto con el chakra ilimitado que daría el tener 2 biju, y 'BUM' el ninja perfecto, y siendo sinceros, al hombre le gustaría entrenarlo y enseñarle un poco del amor y la devoción que le tiene a este pueblo, ahora normalmente uno se preguntaría por que el cambio de actitud, del normalmente frío y calculador ninja, simple, vio el error de su camino y acciones.

Después del ataque a la aldea, después de ver el daño que sus acciones causaron, a la misma aldea que siempre quiso proteger, y entendió que sus ideales tan torcidos fueron la causa de esto, eso y el pensamiento de que un ninja debe deshacerse de lo que lo hace diferente de máquinas o los kunais que usan, sus emociones, eran equivocados, muy equivocados, así que decidió tomar un cambio en su actuar, empezando reparando el daño que le causó a Naruto, eso sí, enseñándole a ser un ninja calculador de mente fría contra sus enemigo.

¿Qué? Estaba equivocado en sus ideales, pero nadie le quitaba la idea en realidad correcta de que un ninja debía ser frío y calculador en las misiones, y saber cómo manejar toda situación posible incluso las más extrañas e inverosímiles que pueda haber, y todas esas, fueron sus razones para pedir tan fervientemente que encontrarán al chico Uzumaki.

Y debido a la insistencia de todo el consejo no le quedó otra a Hiruzen más que hacer un grupo de búsqueda para encontrarlos.

"Me estoy poniendo muy viejo para toda esta mierda" Suspirando de nuevo, Sarutobi estaba a punto de reanudar sus tareas de firmar el maldito papeleo, pero noto que no tenía tinta, así que buscando en su cajón sacó una caja de tinta, pero noto algo más, un pequeño cuaderno de Minato que tenía ahí para anotaciones importantes con respecto a su trabajo, el Sandaime curioso de que su predecesor logró escribir en este lo sacó, abrió y leyó la primer página.

**Nota de libro:**_ ¡Mi primer día como Hokage y ya tengo montañas de papeleo! Ahora veo por qué el viejo quería retirarse, pero me pregunto, ¿por qué no simplemente uso clones de sombra? , es más rápido_, _y como los recuerdos me pasan a mi es como si los hubiera hecho yo..._

Sarutobi cerró el pequeño libro, lo puso de nuevo en el cajón de donde lo sacó y se recostó en su silla, por un momento el lugar estuvo en silencio absoluto hasta que un ruido salió de los labios del viejo mono "je...je, jejeje, JAJAJAJA" una pequeña risa que luego se volvió una risa histérica, para seguidamente 'CRACK' golpear su cabeza en el escritorio de madera agrietándolo. Tantos años estuvo en el puesto de Hokage, era tan sabio e inteligente que recibió el nombre de '_El profesor_' y nunca, ¡NUNCA!, se le ocurrió esa simple solución.

Levantando la cabeza ligeramente con un chichón auto infligido, dirigió su mirada a la foto de Minato, "A veces odio tu inteligencia Minato", pudo jurar que vio a la foto del ojiazul sudar una gota estilo anime, pero bueno ya no se podía hacer nada, simplemente se levantó, hizo 3 clones de sombra que dejó haciendo el papeleo, y se fue a acostar en el sofá donde empezó a leer un cierto libro de pastas naranjas. Si, estaría usando este truco en lo que le queda de él estando en el cargo de Hokage...de nuevo.

* * *

**_-3 años después residencia Yūki-_**

Dos años habían pasado desde que la pequeña pero feliz familia de 2 integrantes con cabellera pelirroja llegaron a este mundo, al principio Kushina quería encontrar una forma de regresar a su mundo original para que su sochi pudieran vivir en la aldea que su padre quiso proteger con tanta devoción.

Pero lo pensó mejor, llegando a la conclusión de que no era la mejor opción, es decir estaba casi segura que por lo menos más de la mitad sí no es que toda la población se enteraría de él estado de jinchuriki de su niño, y era casi seguro de que usarían eso como una excusa para atacarlo y desahogarse por las pérdidas que sufrieron, un futuro que no quería para su hijo, así que se quedaron en este nuevo ¿mundo?, ¿universo?, ¿dimensión?, bueno lo que fuera este lugar.

Obviamente al tener que quedarse tuvieron que adaptarse al lugar, cosa más fácil de lo que parecía en especial para Naruto que como no conocía nada más su cerebro aprendía las cosas de este lugar fácilmente, también ayudó grandemente que el lugar donde llegaron, Japón, según dijo Ringo que se llamaba, por alguna extraña razón hablaban el mismo idioma, por lo que sólo tuvo que acostumbrarse a las nuevas comodidades que ofrecía el lugar, televisiones más grandes, transportes más sofisticados, etc.

Aunque eso sí, no dejo descuidado su entrenamiento de Shinobi, no quería oxidarse, llámalo paranoia, pero su entrenamiento le enseñó que nunca hay que confiarse, y siempre estar preparado por si hay una pelea con alguien muy poderoso, por lo que también ya estaba formulando planes para entrenar a su hijo en las artes shinobi, porque su instinto de madre le decía que el querría aprender estas artes, aunque no hubiera la necesidad, pero su instinto también le decía que posiblemente si lo necesitaría en el futuro, su instinto estaba muy hablador últimamente.

Mando esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente para ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, en el patio de la residencia Yūki, donde se encontraba para la visita de juegos de su hijo con la hija de Ringo, se podían ver a 2 niños jugando a las atrapadas los dos parecían tener 3 años, uno era un niño con el pelo rojo y puntiagudo, ojos azules, bestia con una playera blanca con un remolino rojo, pantalones cortos negros, tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla como si de bigotes se tratarán y una larga cola roja como de mono.

Junto él había una niña que tenía el pelo naranja, como el niño su cabello estaba muy alborotado y puntiagudo, tenía ojos cafés y llevaba un lindo vestido de verano con flores, ambos estaban descalzos jugando en el patio trasero, estos eran un Naruto de 2 años, y la hija que tuvo Ringo unos días después de que llegarán a este mundo, su nombre, Riko Yūki y una de los muchas amigas de Naruto.

"Jajaja, ño me alcanchas Riko~" dijo Naruto con un pequeño acento que demostraba que aún tenía problemas con las palabras mientras corría por el patio con una Riko algo cansada detraes.

"Espella, solo queyo acariciar tu gola" Fue la respuesta de la cansada Riko, que como Naruto aún tenía problemas con las palabras por su joven edad.

La persecución se detuvo cuando pasó 2 cosas, primero, Naruto usando su cola y manos maestramente, como si fueran movimientos practicados de un mono subió un árbol que estaba empezando a perder sus hojas por la época, esto preocupo un poco a Kushina ya que aunque Naruto era muy bueno trepando, el corazón de una madre siempre se preocupa cuando está la posibilidad de que su bebé se lastime.

Pero empezó a ver que le pasaba algo al árbol en el que subió, que fue la segunda cosa que detuvo la persecución de Riko para ver con asombro lo que pasaba, una expresión que compartió Kushina pero en mayor grado.

Las hojas del árbol en donde había trepado Naruto, empezaron a cambiar, del café que empezaba a adquirir a inicios del otoño, volvió lentamente al verde, y las flores empezaron a salir de algunas de sus ramas hasta que estuvo en su mejor punto todo el árbol.

Una Ringo embarazada de 8 meses llegó justo cuando terminaba de reflorecer el árbol, vio como Kushina tenía la boca abierta y una mirada perdida como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cosa que podría decirse que hizo, Ringo vio entre el árbol rejuvenecido, Kushina y Naruto, por lo que hizo una pregunta.

"¿Qué pasa Kushina? ¿Algo malo?" La mujer sabía de los poderes de Kushina así como los poderes que posiblemente despierte Naruto en el futuro, supuso que esto del árbol rejuvenecido era cosa de eso, tal vez el niño usaba un poder inconscientemente, pero no podía ver cuál era el problema, despertó un poder que tal vez rejuvenezca lo que toque o que controle la naturaleza, no lo sabía, aún con las detalladas explicaciones de Kushina el chakra seguía siendo un misterio casi total para ella, pero algo tan hermoso no podría ser malo, ¿verdad?

"M-M-**_Mokuton_**" fue lo único que dijo antes de caer de espaldas por la conmoción. Naruto vio esto desde el árbol junto con Riko al pie del árbol, ambos se preocuparon por la mujer pelirroja por lo que Naruto saltando del árbol y Riko simplemente yendo de su posición fueron a socorrer a Kushina que aún seguía conmocionada.

"¿Madera? ¿Eso es malo?" fue la única e inocente pregunta que podía hacer Ringo sin saber el gran e inmenso poder que poseía su figura de sobrino.

* * *

**_-Espacio mental de Naruto-_**

El espacio mental de Naruto había cambiado bastante en los últimos tres años que habían pasado, primero la gran jaula que mantenía a raya al cuatro y nueve colas había desaparecido, en su lugar había sido sustituido por un collar de cuentas en cada uno de los cuellos de las dos bestias, pero curiosamente, en ambos collares había una cuenta que tenía una pequeña grieta, la misma grieta que había aparecido en la barra de la reja.

También el lugar dejó de ser completamente negro, y fue cambiado por 2 ecosistemas diferentes, en un lado que abarca exactamente la mitad del plano mental se puede ver una zona en el cual el suelo es totalmente hecho de roca volcánica, además de eso se ven ríos de lava y varias hileras de volcanes activos, mientras que en la otra mitad del espacio había un gran prado, donde había una gran cantidad de flores y árboles pequeños de diversos tipos y especies, o por lo menos pequeños en comparación con el que está en el centro de todo el espacio floral, en el centro exacto hay un gran cráter en el que fácilmente podría haber entrado la mitad de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en la parte norte del hoyo había un gran árbol, uno tan alto que fácilmente era el doble de altura del 9 colas, y con una flora en su copa que era un poco más ancha que todo el cráter, el cual cubría con sombras.

Estas 2 zonas eran los dominios de cada uno de los bijus que vivían en el interior de Naruto, y creo que no hay que decir a quien le pertenece quien, pero ahora no se veían a ninguna de las 2 en el centro de sus dominios, en realidad se ven a los 2 reunidos en el centro pero del espacio mental, en las fronteras de cada una de sus zonas.

¿Qué hacían ahí?, pues... En este momento, caídos de espaldas con caras incrédulas en su rostros. Pues aunque aún no se hayan dado a conocer a Kushina, sí que lo hicieron con Naruto, al cual le pidieron que no hablara de ellos con nadie ni si quiera su madre, lo cual acepto, pues él los veía como sus geniales y peludos hermanos mayores, al principio fue raro para las dos grandes bestias que después de años de aislamiento en lo que a humanos se refiere, ahora ambos tienen uno de hermanito menor, un amable hermanito menor el cual les dio estas increíbles zonas mentales y que los sacó de la jaula, esto al convertirla en collares y muñequeras con púas que las dos entidades de chakra les encantó, pero que tiene que ver esto con su estado actual, simple.

Además de todo lo que le dio su hermanito, el cual para sorpresa de ambas bestias maduraba bastante rápido, entendió que aunque les diera estas zonas tan increíbles según los gustos de cada uno, no quitaba que estaban encerrados sin posibilidades de ver afuera, o eso fue hasta que mientras experimentaba Naruto encontró que podía dejarlos ver fuera de su mente sin problemas, así que siempre le dejaba por decirlo así una ventana mental al exterior.

Y pues vieron lo que acaba de pasar, llegaron a la misma conclusión de Kushina y como ella o casi como ella, cayeron de espaldas conmocionados y casi inconscientes de la impresión.

Pues no todos los días descubres que tu hermanito tiene posiblemente la línea de sangre elemental más poderosa de todas.

**"¿Q-q-qué diablos? ¿C-C-cómo nuestro hermanito tiene esa maldita línea de sangre? Si él es Uzumaki, no Senju" **fueron las palabras conmocionadas de Son Goku, quien aún estaba tratando de salir del shock, por lo que acababa de suceder.

**"P-p-pues, creo que tengo una posible respuesta para eso" **contestó la pregunta de su hermano Kurama recuperándose un poco más rápido que el de la conmoción.

**"Te escucho Kurama"**

**"Pues ya vez, puede que Kushina sea... La nieta del maldito de Hashirama, y pues eso convierte a Naruto en su bisnieto, por lo que supongo que despertó un gen escondido y por eso puede usar el _'Mokuton'_** **ahora"**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"¿Disculpa?, creo no haber oído bien, dices que Naruto, nuestro lindo hermanito menor, ¿es pariente prácticamente directo de Hashirama Senju, quien es la causa de nuestros continuos encierros? " **preguntó Son Goku con una cara aparentemente tranquila, aunque el tic en su ojo derecho no se le perdió a Kurama.

**"... Eh... Sí..."** fue la respuesta calmada de Kurama

**"Ya veo... ¡¿Y CUANDO CARAJOS ME LO PENSABAS DECIR PERRO PULGOSO?!" **después de perder la usual paciencia que lo caracterizaba, Son le empezó a gritar a su hermano más poderoso en la cara, no estaba feliz de que le ocultaran cosas de su ahora hermano menor

**"Más vale que te calmes Son, tuve mis razones para no decirte, las cuales diré si solamente te calmas" **Son Goku, aun molesto pero siendo el biju listo que era, y queriendo respuestas dejó las preguntas para después, por ahora escucharía **"Bien en primer instancia, no quería decirte, porque sé que como los otros tienes un profundo resentimiento con el clan Senju, en especial Bashirama (mezcla entre Baka y Hashirama), por llevarnos a la situación actual, y como aún no queríamos ni tu ni yo del todo al chico, es cierto nos trató bien pero era un bebe, pensé que podríamos darle una oportunidad después de lo de la primera noche, pero sin prejuicios por su descendencia"**

**"Y segundo, cuando ya habíamos aceptado a Naruto después de sus primeras palabras y la promesa de hace unos meses no vi la necesidad de decirte sobre eso" **Aclaró Kurama sus razones, y tanto el cómo Son recordaron ese evento que los llevó a su ahora relación de hermanos.

* * *

**_-Flashback 1, hace 2 años-_**

_Un Naruto de 1 año había entrado a su espacio mental como ya era una costumbre diaria, desde el primer día que entró a su espacio mental se había vuelto una costumbre que cuando se fuera a dormir terminaría allí, y jugaría con sus amigos peludos hasta que se quedara dormido._

_Al acercarse gateando a la jaula se encontró con un Kurama y Son Goku esperándolo pacientemente para su rutina diaria de jugar, Naruto paso por los barrotes de la jaula, para que cuando estuviera a unos cuantos metros, una de las colas de Son Goku lo tomo y levanto en el aire a uno de los lugares favoritos del niño, la corona de hueso del monos, y así empezó una noche de juego que duró más o menos una hora y media._

_Kurama que ahora tenía al Naruto de un año en su lomo, lo bajó del mismo y lo puso delante de él viendo con algo de extrañeza lo que trataba de hacer, ya que abría y cerraba la boca de la que salían ruidos tiernos, pensaba que solo quería sacar algo de su boca hasta que escucho algo que no se esperaba y...que lo lleno de una alegría muy extraña._

_"Bu... Du... Dudama, Dudama" dijo Naruto tratando de imitar el nombre del gran Zorro que había escuchado tantas veces decir a Son Goku._

_Kurama y Goku no lo podían creer, el bebé Naruto había dicho sus primeras palabras mentales, y fue el nombre de uno de ellos, o bueno esa fue la intención._ _Son Goku se sintió un poco celoso, sabía que aunque las primeras palabras mentales no eran lo mismo que las de la vida real, ya que por decirlo así, la palabras mentales son un adelanto o práctica mental de como dirá sus primeras palabras en la realidad y que por lo general cambiaban de las mentales, que según creían serían "Kasan" o algo así, y siendo sincero le hubiera gustado que fuera su nombre las primeras palabras, pero de lo poco que sabía de los bebés humanos es que no dicen 2 palabras de inmediato, así que se conformaría con la alegría de su hermano, o eso fue hasta que se demostró que posiblemente tenían a un pequeño genio de amigo._

_Naruto se volteo a ver Goku "Do...Bo...Boku, Boku" fue lo que dijo después del nombre de Kurama._

_Son Goku no pudo evitar sonreír inmensamente, se acercó Naruto y cuidadosamente lo abrazo con su inmensa pata al acercarlo a él mismo, donde el pequeño devolvía el abrazo._

_Este oficialmente era un día que siempre recordarían Kurama y Son, el día en que posiblemente iniciaron una amistad._

_Cinco días después de eso, Naruto dijo su primera palabra en la vida real, dirigida a su madre, la cual fue "Mamá", lo que lleno de una inmensa alegría a la pelirroja, tanta que no dejó de llorar de alegría en todo el día._

**_-Fin flashback 1-_**

* * *

**_-Inició flashback 2, hace 3 meses-_**

_Cómo todos los días desde que nació Naruto entró a su espacio mental, pero en esta ocasión a diferencia de las otras en vez de noche fue de día, y se dirigía corriendo a la gran jaula que tenía atrapado a sus amigos con un regalo para ellos, uno que esperaba disfrutarán_.

_Al llegar a la jaula noto las miradas extrañadas de sus amigo los cuales no pudieron evitar preguntar** "Ahora no es que nos moleste que nos visites en el día pero ¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿pasó algo malo?" **estas preguntas fueron formuladas por Son Goku._

_"Nada Doku-nii, solo que vengo a darles un regalo" dijo alegremente Naruto con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes._

**_"Así que un regalo, ¿Qué clase de regalo Naruto?" _**_preguntó esta vez Kurama, un tanto interesado mientras se levantaba de su posición acostada._

_"Esto Dudama-nii" se sentó en el suelo de la jaula y haciendo una cara chistosa que incluía la lengua de fuera y una cara que pensó se vería de mucha concentración, empezó a trabajar en su regalo._

_No mucho después de eso, el espacio mental empezó a cambiar, la jaula se empezó a disolver y tomar la nueva forma de collares de cuentas que fueron directamente a los cuellos de Kurama y Son, junto con unas muñequeras con unos picos de lo que parecía metal en sus manos o patas delanteras._

_Pero no se detuvo ahí, también el espacio empezó a tener más colores además del negro_.

_Empezaron a verse, verde, rojo, café, morado, azul, naranja, blanco y aunque menos que antes se veía un poco de negro, las gamas de colores se dividieron en tres grupos._

_En el primer grupo donde estaban el rojo, naranja y negro se fueron a una mitad del espacio mental y se empezaron a formar roca sólida negra como si la hubieran quemado, montañas hechas del mismo material, pero que tenían en sus puntas grandes hoyos donde salía un material rojizo con naranja el cual para asombro de Son Goku era lava._

_El segundo grupo conformado por verde, café, y morado se fue a la otra mitad donde se empezó a formar un gran claro de césped verde con varias de las más hermosas flores de color morado que había, en el centro de ese claro se formó un gran hoyo con tierra saludablemente café, y en la parte sur del gran agujero se formó un árbol igualmente inmenso con un tronco café y una basta y tupida flora en la cima._

_Y el último grupo de colores, azul y blanco fue directo a lo que sería el techo donde se formó un cielo del azul más hermoso con cientos de esponjosas nubes blancas._

_Kurama y Son no podían decir nada, sólo miraban entre el nuevo paisaje mental y Naruto con asombro._

_"¿Les tustó Dudama-nii, Boku-nii? Es que tense que como shiemdre están enchedados y no pueten dalir, eda metor hater el lutar metor" _(**N/A**: perdón si es complicado de entender, pero el Naruto joven habla así)

**_"¿Naruto como lograste esto?" _**_Son que había salido rápidamente del shock preguntó e ignorando momentáneamente el hecho de cómo los llamó el niño._

_"¿Tomó? ¡Pensando!" fue la infantil respuesta que dio el joven._

**_"No cachorro, lo que él mono súper desarrollado preguntó es ¿cómo imaginaste este lugar?" _**_preguntó Kurama ignorando el "**Hey!" **indignado de Goku._

_"Ah esho, los buste en la tevevisión, y los taje ati, sholo retorde lo que les tustaba y ¡ta da!" dijo con unas manos de jazz que había visto en un programa de televisión y a su madre hacer para hacerlo reír._

_Kurama y Goku estaban conmovidos, este cachorro al que habían intentado matar en su primer día de conocerlo ahora les trataba de dar las mejores comodidades, recordando lo que les gustaba y tomándose el tiempo para buscarlo y replicarlo. **"¿Por qué?" **fue la pregunta que hizo Goku, **"¿Por qué haces esto por nosotros?" **no lo tome a mal, le gustaba el nuevo lugar que había hecho Naruto, pero quería saber que lo hizo hacer esto._

_"¿Tor que? Tor que don mis hermanos, y mis hermanos no tueden vivir en una taula" fue la sería respuesta que dio Naruto_

**_"¿Tus... Hermanos?" _**_preguntaron tanto Goku como Kurama a la vez_

_"Ti, tiempre eshtán tugando tonmigo, me treguntan como eshtoy y she preocupan tor mí, ¿no hachen eso losh hermanos?" respondió nuevamente Naruto con una gran sonrisa "Y she que no shomos iguales, pero aún ashi, los quieyo como mis hermanos y miss hermanos no tuermen en taulas, prometo que tiempre los cuidare como ushtedes y ayurare como ushtedes hacen"_

_Esas palabras que para algunos por venir de un niño no le tomarían tanta importancia y pensarían que son sólo palabras de un niño, para los bijus fue diferente porque en los ojos que tenía mientras decía eso, demostró que esto era una promesa más seria de lo que un niño de su edad debía poder dar, con unas sonrisas cálidas, las dos inmensas criaturas hechas de chakra solo pudieron reír y seguidamente abrazar al niño con cuidado de no hacerle daño, para jugar en los nuevos ecosistemas._

**_-Fin flashback 2-_**

* * *

Son sonrió ante lo buenos recuerdos del pequeño Naruto, **"Supongo que tienes razón, que el niño tenga esa línea de sangre no importa, sigue siendo nuestro mismo lindo hermanito menor, y nunca lo usaría contra nosotros"**

**"Así es, ahora tendremos que mostrarle al niño como usar ese poder, porque estoy seguro que la cabeza de tomate no sabrá cómo usar esa cosa, lo bueno es que logre memorizar las poses de mano de Hashirama cuando lo uso contra mi" **dijo Kurama

**"Si yo también le ayudaré con eso, también memorice algunos de los ataques y la forma en que balanceo su chakra para hacerlo, por lo menos algo bueno saldrá de esas estúpidas peleas con el viejo hombre árbol" **Aportó Goku** "Aunque también tendré que enseñarle como usar la lava, sin duda Naruto crecerá para ser un hombre poderoso, incluso más que ese Bashirama"**

**"De eso nos aseguraremos tu y yo Son, nuestro hermanito tiene que ser tan fuerte que nadie pueda vencerlo si tiene que pelear" **fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron en aquel espacio mental, tendrían que esperar un poco para empezar a entrenar a Naruto cuando lo hiciera Kushina, pero cuando lo hiciera se asegurarían de que fuera el mejor y más poderoso ninja que jamás allá habido, de sus cuentas corría eso.

**-Fin capítulo 2-**

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, y ¿que les pareció?, bueno, malo, díganmelo en los comentarios.**

**Como vieron ahora apreciamos el tipo de relación que ahora comparten los biju con Naruto, ¿que les parece?, y también estamos empezando a ver cuales son algunas de las habilidades que despertará Naruto y que podrá usar, y para los que quieran saber además de "Yōton y Mokuton" Naruto no despertará alguna otra línea de sangre de tipo elemental, puede que tenga afinidad con los 5 elementos ya que sólo le faltaria el rayo de los elementos que no da ninguna de esas líneas de sangre, y su afinidad natural de viento que tiene, pero eso ya lo veré.**

**Ahora unas cosas que se me olvido decir en el principio del capítulo, aquí un amigo lector pregunta si básicamente Kushina estará en el Harem, y en cuanto a eso, le di unas vueltas en mi cabeza y pues llegué a una conclusión, la respuesta... La sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, pero mientras díganme que les parece esa idea, en realidad la decisión ya está tomada, pero quiero saber que piensan de eso.**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, sigan, comenten y compartan.**

**¡Ja ne!**


	3. Crecimiento y descubrimiento P2

**Bienvenidos a todos mis geniales lectores**, **sean bienvenidos para leer este, el tercer capítulo de esta gran historia, pero antes de empezar con el capítulo algunos avisos.**

**Primero un usuario me comento algunas cosas con respecto al capítulo anterior, y que ahora que las repaso por mi mente son ciertas, por lo que are unos comentarios con respecto a ciertas cosas relacionados con eso, primero me comentó que la actitud tanto de Danzo como del consejo civil de la hoja se escuchan muy cliché, y... Es cierto, muy cierto, por lo que tomé la decisión de cambiar eso, y puede que cuando salga este capítulo ya lo haya cambiado o en el transcurso de estos días, les daré una personalidad un poco diferente al canon.**

**Sin embargo en cuanto a los bijus y su rápido amistad con Naruto, de hecho mientras lo escribía también me di cuenta de que se vio rápido, tal vez un poco forzado, pero lo voy a dejar eso como esta, ahora se preguntaran por que, verán desde el principio pensé en eso como uno de los puntos que haría diferente a esta historia, básicamente una de las variables que ya se había decidió cambiar desde el inicio, osea que ya lo había planeado así, esto por que lo he visto en diferentes fics, y en cierta forma me lo pone un poco más fácil al ser el primero que hago, tal vez en mis siguientes fics cuando tenga más experiencia escribiendo lo cambie, mientras tanto lo dejaré así, espero y entiendan**.

**Pero si les gustaría que les dé una razón más válida con lógica para el fic, entonces sería que el sello si de por si apenas podía mantener el poder de la mitad de Kurama ahora imagínate Kurama completo el cual podría contener, aunque si opondrá más resistencia, pero ahora también tendría que contener a un Goku completo, el sello estaría tan débil que saldrían muy fácilmente, así que necesitaba un medio para evitar que no salgan y maten a Naruto, este sería la amistad y cariño que le tendrían a Naruto**

**Otra cosa, si alguno de ustedes les gustaría ayudarme y ser mi ****lector beta me gustaría que me lo dijeran en los comentarios, ahora como último punto antes de empezar el capítulo, con el que deje esperando en el capítulo anterior a algunos, ¿Kushina estará en el harem?... ¿SÍ?...¿NO?.**

**Pues la respuesta es...**

**Es...**

**Es...**

**Es...**

**Hay ya sueno como disco rayado. En fin la respuesta es...**

**Un rotundo "SI", siempre me gusto en lo personal esta pareja, ****díganme y** **llámenme como quiera, pero mi decisión esta tomada, bueno ya sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, To Love-Ru o alguna canción que use en este fic.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks )_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas, invocación hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas, invocación pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, _****_etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Crecimiento y descubrimientos, P2_**

**_-10 años antes del canon-_**

Habían pasado 5 años desde la llegada del dúo de Uzumakis al mundo de To Love-Ru, desde entonces muchas cosas habían sucedido.

Después de conocer a la familia Yūki, estos dejaron vivir al dúo por un tiempo en su casa, bueno en realidad les habían dicho que podrían vivir ahí si lo quisieran, pero Kushina insistió que conseguiría una casa, para él y su sochi, esto lo hizo gracias al dinero que Minato le había dado a su hijo en el rollo que le dio antes de morir, resulta que además de técnicas y formas de combate, Minato le dejó una muy considerable suma de dinero en el rollo, el cual para fortuna de los pelirrojo resultó ser la misma moneda en ambos mundos, aunque lo raro y a la vez bueno es que aunque los billetes eran diferentes las monedas eran iguales y por alguna razón a Minato se le ocurrió darle el dinero en puras monedas, raro pero afortunado.

Aunque se fueron de la casa de los Yūki para fortuna y felicidad de ambas familias la casa enfrente de la de los Yūkis había sido deshabitada y puesto en venta, casa que compro de inmediato Kushina.

En otras noticias, Kushina también consiguió un trabajo, justamente en una empresa cercana como recepcionista, donde ganaba un buen dinero, esto aunque no era necesario por el dinero que les dejó su ya fallecido esposo, si lo vio necesario para mantener las apariencias y no quedarse sólo en casa todo el día, aunque se arrepiento un poco después, porque el trabajo de oficina comparada con su vida shinobi fue 'muuuuyyyyy aburrida~', según sus palabras.

Otra cosa que ocurrió, fue el inicio del entrenamiento shinobi de Naruto, cosa que había cambiado de su plan original, algo apresurado dirían algunos, aunque Kushina pensaba lo contrario por cuatro razones primordiales, primero, tradición, poco se sabía del clan de los remolinos, una de esas cosas es que a diferencia de las aldeas shinobi donde entrenaba a los niños a los 6 años, los Uzumaki lo hacían a los 4 años.

Prematuro, tal vez, pero después de muchos estudios que hizo el clan Uzumaki en sus inicios durante las guerras de sangre descubrió que en esas edades, los niños de su mundo y clan aprendían mucho mejor que en edades posteriores tanto física como mentalmente, porque en esa edad los humanos de su mundo y clan normalmente absorben mejor la información y sus cuerpos se adaptan mucho mejor a los cambios y los entrenamientos, y razón por la que el clan remolino tenía tan buenos guerreros en edades tan prematuras.

La segunda razón, los biju. Kushina que aún no sabía de la relación de Naruto con los Biju hasta hace unos meses, y mientras aún ignoraba este hecho considero que mientras antes aprendiera a controlarlos, sería mejor.

La tercer razón, el **_"Mokuton"_** y **_"Yōton"_**, Kushina sabía del Yōton que le daría a Naruto el Yonbi, y aunque lo tenía previsto con un plan de entrenamiento para empezar a lo años, no tenía planeado el **_Mokuton, _**si de por sí hacer que Naruto aprendiera a controlar 2 líneas de sangre en **_"Yōton" _**y las **_"Cadenas de Adamantina" _**junto con todo lo necesario de un shinobi sería muy difícil, ahora agregando una línea de sangre como el **_"Mokuton"_** que según se decía era la más difícil de dominar por su inmenso poder, y no tenía mucho conocimiento de esta, razón suficiente para empezar antes y que Naruto en su mejor edad pudiera usar su imaginación para encontrar formas de usarla, y su cuerpo más adaptable para aprender a controlarlo, o que por lo menos aclimatara su cuerpo para empezar ese entrenamiento.

Y la cuarta y última razón, el niño era un genio, tanto en cuerpo como mente, con el cuerpo se refiere que Naruto tenía un cuerpo que rara vez se veía, un cuerpo que naturalmente estaba creciendo para almacenar poder, agilidad, fuerza y resistencia, se veía por qué incluso a la edad de 3 años podía subir y bajar árboles tan naturalmente como un mono o un felino, y fuerza suficiente como para levantar fácilmente y sin darse cuenta, el sofá de un asiento con una Ringo sorprendida para alcanzar la pelota que Riko había lanzado en un día de juegos.

Y en mente, el niño aprendía y absorbía información como pocos genios registrados, siendo casi tan grande su mente e ingenio como el del afamado "_Itachi del sharingan",_ aunque a diferencia del ya mencionado, tenía una mente aún más acorde a su edad.

Era muy inteligente, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico de personalidad radiante de 5 años.

Hablando del niño de 5 años ahora se le vía regresando de un día de escuela kínder al que había entrado cuando tenía tres años, vestía el uniforme estándar de kínder, unos pantalón chillos negros, zapatilla blancas con negro, camisa blanca, un abrigo amarillo y un sombrero igualmente amarillo, venía con una linda niña de pelo naranja de misma edad y uniforme a su lado derecho, mientras que a su lado izquierdo había una niña que vestía igual que ellos, que tenía el cabello azul, los tres venían agarrados de las manos cantando canciones infantiles como "_estrellita donde estas"._

La de cabello naranja era para los más inteligentes y observadores una Riko de cinco años muy feliz.

Pero ¿quién era la del lado izquierdo? Pues...

"~ ¿Estrellita dónde estás?~. ~ ¿Me pregunto quién serás? ~, Tu turno Haruna-chan" fue la línea de Naruto dirigida a la niña de cabello azul.

"Hai~, ~en él cielo o en él mar~ ~un diamante de verdad~ Tu turno Riko-chan" contestó Haruna, ahora antes de seguir con la tierna canción se están cuestionada tal vez como se conocieron Naruto y Haruna, pues esto se soluciona con un simple y rápido flashback.

* * *

**_-Flashback 1 año atrás-_**

_Haruna Sairenji era una linda niña de 4 años de edad y un lindo cabello azul, tenía una piel linda, blanca y tersa como la porcelana, tenía un lindo vestido blanco con zapatillas blancas, ahora esa niña estaba en medio de los árboles de un parque siendo secuestrada por un hombre, un pedófilo._

_La pequeña Haruna había sido traída al parque por su madre, junto con su hermana mayor, pero en un momento de descuido la pequeña había sido tomada por un caza niñas que estaba por ahí._

_En este momento el pedófilo estaba tratando de escapar del parque con la niña asustada en sus brazos, o eso hasta que alguien lo detuvo._

"¡_Hola! oye amito, ¿a qué están jutando?" fue la voz de un Naruto de aparentemente 4 años que aunque ya hablaba mejor aún tenía problemas con la g, vestía una playera roja con un remolino negro en el pecho, y un pantalón de entrenamiento negro, además de unas sandalias ninja azules, Naruto había aparecido de la nada aparentemente en la rama de un árbol, en una posición de cabeza mientras era sostenido por sus piernas de la misma._

_La cabeza del niño apareció de la nada y tan cerca de la cara del hombre que se asustó y cayó de espaldas en eso dejando a la pequeña Haruna libre._

"_Oye ¿estás bien amito?" pregunto Naruto después de saltar del árbol al pasto donde apenas tocó el suelo, una muy asustada Haruna corrió a ponerse detrás del chico "¿Que tienes niña?" fue la pregunta de Naruto a la asustada Haruna, "Por cierto, ¿a qué juetas con el señor de ahí? ¿Es tu papá_? "

_Haruna miró al niño de pelo rojo que sin saberlo la salvó por el momento del hombre malo "No, no lo conozco, me aleto de mi mamá y Onee-san" respondió aún asustada la niña_

_Naruto solo miró al hombre que se levantaba poco a poco, era delgado, tenía una barba de unos días, y estaba sudoroso, el tipo vestía una chamarra y pantalones deportivos grises, con una gorra, su mente recordó que su mamá le había advertido de tipos como el, ¿cómo los llamaba? , dedofilos, senofilos, ah, sí, pedófilos, personas malas que le hacían cosas malas a los niños ofreciéndoles dulces o simplemente secuestrándolo._

_Que cosas hacían, no sabía, su madre no quiso decirle, alegando que su inocencia no debía ser manchada. En fin no era momento de recordar eso, ahora tenía que tratar con este hombre malo._

_Entonces recordó unas 'según su madre' sabias palabras para tratar con personas como estas que decían "mi niño hermoso, si alguna vez te encuentras con alguno de estos y tratan de hacerte algo solo tienes que hacer una cosa y eso es..."._

"_Maldito mocoso, me asustaste, pero será mejor que te vayas, mi amiga y yo queremos ir a divertirnos, verdad pequeña" dijo con una sonrisa lujurioso dirigida a Haruna que solo asustó a la pequeña aún más_ _"Ahora quítate o te vo-"._

_No terminó su frase porque un borrón rojizo pasó justo frente a él, un segundo después sintió un dolor, tan grande e indescriptible, que juro que casi muere en el momento. Abajo en la parte de su entrepierna había un Naruto haciendo una **"Entrada dinámica"** enseñada por Kushina, justo en las joyas de la familia del hombre, mientras Naruto terminaba la frase de su madre "¡Golpéale duró en la entrepierna!", y Naruto no conocía un golpe más duro que este, que comparando con los que su madre daba a los postes de entrenamiento, pensó era débil._

_Solo que no considero que sus golpes tenían la fuerza actualmente de romper pequeños troncos de árboles, así que si le preguntan al hombre ahora que tan fuerte fue, no te respondería por entrar en un coma inducido por el dolor de perder su hombría de forma permanente, sin exagerar, si, no hagas cabrear a Uzumaki Naruto._

_Después de esto llevo a una temblorosa Haruna que no soltaba su brazo de regreso al parque junto con un pedófilo en coma siendo arrastrado, notando Naruto el miedo de la niña, y odiando eso le preguntó para tratar de hacer que se olvidara por el momento de lo ocurrido, "Disculpa niña, ¿cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" dijo mientras sonreía como solo el sabia._

_La niña miró a su salvador con esa radiante sonrisa lo que la sonrojo y le pareció lindo porque sus marcas de bigotes en las mejillas le hacían ver como un lindo zorrito, "H-Haruna, Haruna Sairenji" y después de ese día se volvieron muy buenos amigos._

**_-Fin flashback-_**

* * *

Para su sorpresa la niña Haruna vivía cerca de la casa de Naruto y Riko, por lo que Naruto un día de juegos le presentó a Riko a su otra amiga de juegos, Haruna, las cuales se volvieron amigas muy unidas, ahora volviendo a la canción.

"Hai, ~ ¿estrellita dónde estás?~ ~ ¿me preguntó, quien serás?~" contestó Riko ahora cantando la siguiente estrofa de la canción

"~cuando él sol se ha ido ya~ ~cuando nada brilla más~" siguió Naruto.

"~cuando nada brilla más~ ~tu nos muestras tu brillar~" siguió Haruna.

" ~brilla brilla sin parar!~ ~estrellita dónde estás?~" cantaron los tres a la vez, y así se fueron hasta llegar a las casas de cada uno donde se fueron despidiendo, siendo la primera Haruna, después Riko que entró a su casa para ver a su hermanita que había nacido hace 2 años, Mikan.

Mientras que Naruto entró a su casa frente a la de Riko, "¡Estoy en casa!" grito mientras se quitaba los zapatos, y dejaba salir su cola oculta de entre sus ropas, la cual le había dicho su madre que no debía mostrar a nadie más que a la familia de Riko, lo cual entendió después de ver que nadie además de él tenía cola, la ocultara para que nadie hiciera preguntas.

Mientras que Kushina le pidió eso para que en efecto nadie haga preguntas, o que se lo lleven a un zoológico como el eslabón perdido de la evolución, o que el gobierno lo secuestrara para diseccionarlo. Tal vez debería de dejar de ver películas de conspiraciones.

**"Bienvenido Naruto, ¿cómo te fue hoy?" **le respondió una voz ronca a Naruto, el cual al levantar su vista vio algo que no se esperaría uno encontrar en una casa en la ciudad.

Eso era un gorila que por su tamaño parecía ser un gorila adulto, o por lo menos eso parecía, en sí sería raro encontrar un gorila en una casa, pero era aun más raro era por el hecho de que tenía pelaje rojo, piel verde, colmillos, una corona y cuatro colas.

Naruto salto tan alto que paso por arriba de la cabeza del gorila y terminó en su espalda "Me fue bien Goku-nii, hoy me divertí, jugamos con plastilina, pintamos y golpee a unos niños pervertidos que molestaban a las niñas" si, quien lo recibió en la puerta no era otro que el cuatro colas, Son Goku.

**"Oh, eso es bueno Naruto, dime ¿quieres que te lleve a comer o a entrenar primero?, hoy eliges tu" **respondió con una cálida sonrisa el mono de apariencia curiosa al niño en su espalda.

"mmm...comer primero, me muero de hambre" dijo Naruto, Goku asintió y llevo a Naruto aún en su espalda como si fuera un caballo al comedor donde lo esperaba un platillo de arroz, con otro que tenía unos camarones empanizados y un último tazón con sopa de verduras, acompañado de agua y un poco de jugo de naranja.

Todo esto estaba siendo servido por una gran zorro que era del mismo tamaño del gorila, tenía orejas de conejo y nueve colas, "¡Kurama-nii, hola!" grito el alegre Naruto mientras veía a su otra forma de hermano mayor servir la comida.

Ok, pausa y explica, ¿por qué los dos bijus están fuera del sello y no está muerto Naruto?

Pues, resulta que aunque el sello puesto en Naruto en un principio se hizo para soportar a la bestia más poderosa de todas el Nueve colas, no se hizo para soportar más que eso, por lo que al entrar en el sello también Son Goku, resultó mucho para el sello, y aunque los podía contener, este era muy débil y hubiera sido posible para las dos bestia de cola destruirlo e irse.

Cosa que demostraron fácilmente al agrietar uno de los barrotes el primer día de cautiverio, pero no se fueron porque le empezaron a tomar cariño al niño pelirrojo. Pero para alegría de las bestias descubrieron algo que compensaba el estar encerrado.

Que la grieta que habían hecho servía tanto como un filtro, como una puerta de salida. Por decirlo así por medio de la grieta podían filtrar un poco de su chakra y su mente y salir del sello, aunque eso sí, casi todo su poder se quedaría dentro de Naruto y solo salieron después de comentarle al mismo y que les diera permiso.

**"Hola cachorro, escuche que querías comer así que calenté la comida que hicieron tu mamá y tu ayer, así que más vale que comas y te prepares, porque hoy empieza la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento" **le respondió el zorro de nueve colas.

"Hai, Kurama-sensei" respondió alegremente el niño bajando de la espalda de Goku y sentándose en la mesa a comer.

Al lado de la mesa estaba un Kurama con lágrimas alegres de hombre en sus ojos por el hecho de ser llamado "sensei" por su hermanito, nunca se le quita a esa alegría que sentía cuando lo llamaba así el chico.

Son noto las lágrimas y su lado traviesos de mono no pudo resistirse a bromear con su hermano **"Hermano, ¿estas llorando?, ¿en serio?" **preguntó divertido.

Kurama recordando que no estaba solo rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas varoniles y tomó una pose altiva, **"Para nada, de seguro tus ojos amarillos de mono mutante te deben estar jugando bromas" **respondió groseramente Kurama.

**"¡¿A quién le llamas mono mutante?! Perro sarnoso" **contrarresta Son.

**"A ti orangután supera desarrollado"**

**"Ah sí, bola de pelos"**

Y así se fueron los insultos de ida y vuelta, estaban a punto de decir una de las groserías que ningún niño debía, oír, aunque bueno, ya habían dicho varias, pero Naruto no se enteró de ninguna por estar absorto comiendo la deliciosa comida de su madre y el.

Pero antes de decir una palabra más las 2 bestias de gran poder fueron calladas, la causa, dos puñetazos bien dados en la cabeza por una Kushina muy molesta que recién llegaba del trabajo para comer y entrenar a su sochi.

"Ahora... ¿Se puede saber...por qué...están gritando tantas groserías...en frente de mi sochi?!" pregunto muy molesta Kushina entrando en su modo habanero sangriento, con ojos en blanco y su pelo dividiéndose en 9 largos mechones.

Son y Kurama empezaron a sudar balas, puede que sean las criaturas más poderosas del mundo, pero ninguno era tan loco o poderoso como para enfrentarse a una fuerza tan primordial como lo era la furia de una mujer y madre.

Kushina iba a lanzar otro golpe a ambas bestias que se atrevían a manchar la inocencia de su bebé con palabras tan vulgares, pero fue detenida por un borrón rojo que gritaba "¡Kasan! ¡Bienvenida!" de forma muy alegre.

La mujer de los remolinos salió de su modo habanero tan rápido como entró y en un caso de extrema bipolaridad, cambió de furia sangrienta a felicidad de madre, "Mi sochi, ¿como esta?, ¿Te fue bien en la escuela?, ¿Estas bestias hicieron algo extraño?" pregunto frenéticamente mientras abrazaba a su bebé lo más cerca posible y dirigiendo la última pregunta a los biju.

Naruto soltó a su madre y empezó a responder sus preguntas, "Estoy bien mamá, me fue bien en la escuela, y no hicieron nada raro Goku-nii ni Kurama-nii"

Kushina se sintió rara cuando su hijo les llamó así a los biju, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que esas dos criaturas de la cual una siempre le profeso un odio absoluto y eterno mientras era su carcelero, ahora pasearan por su casa y fueran tan amigos de Naruto, aún recuerda como los presentó a ella hace 4 meses atrás.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_Básicamente Naruto le dijo que quería presentarle a sus hermanos mayores, cosa rara para Kushina, porque no le conocía algún amigo mayor que él._

_Pero la extrañeza se volvió miedo sin fin cuando 2 masas de chakra rojo salieron del estómago de Naruto y se formaron un par de formas con forma de gorila y zorro a cada lado de su pequeño remolino._

_Pero de nuevo el miedo se volvió shock cuando las 2 bestias de chakra una vez formadas en vez de atacarla o a su hijo solamente dijeron al unísono._

**_"Hola Kushina, tenemos que hablar contigo" _**_el resultado de eso, Kushina terminó inconsciente en el suelo con remolinos en sus ojos por lo sucedido._

_Reacción que se esperaban los biju, pero Naruto "¿Qué le pasa a mamá?" fue la pregunta que hizo sin entender el porqué de la reacción de su madre._

_-**Flashback fin-**_

* * *

Después de despertar le explicaron todo desde el día que fueron sellados, hasta el día de la promesa de Naruto, además que le comentaron que querían entrenar a Naruto, Kushina estaba a punto de negarse a eso, pero una cosa la debuto.

Naruto que sintió que se negaría, uso la técnica más poderosa del universo, una que ningún hombre o mujer podían vencer si la usaba una mujer o niño, **_"Los ojitos de cachorrito no jutsu",_** al principio intentó resistir, pero cuando el labio empezó a temblar y a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos no pudo resistir, y aún a regañadientes aceptó el entrenamiento para su hijo de parte de las bestias, pero no les quitaba un ojo de encima, o bueno, mejor dicho, un clon de encima.

"Mamá, voy a entrenar ahora con Kurama-nii, y Goku-nii, ¿está bien?" comento y comento Naruto a su madre.

"Está bien sochi, solo no te sobre esfuerces en un rato bajo a acompañarlos, y hoy te daré algo especial para tu entrenamiento" comentó Kushina.

"¿En serio?, ¿Qué es?" Preguntó ansioso y con gran curiosidad Naruto.

"Si te dijera no sería sorpresa, así que espera hasta que llegue el momento, ni una palabra más"

"Awww, no es justo" dijo Naruto hinchando las mejillas en un pequeño pero lindo puchero.

"Eso no funcionara Naru-chan, así que ve a entrenar ahora y espera a tu sorpresa" dijo aparentemente calmada Kushina en el exterior ante la imagen adorable de su hijo, pero en su mente _"No sedas Kushina, no sedas Kushina, ¡No sedas Kushina!"_, historia diferente.

Viendo que no funcionaría esta vez aceptó y se dirigió a los ahora aliviados Goku y Kurama que se salvaron por el momento de la ira de la mujer, "Bien estaremos abajo entonces kasan"

Después de eso Kurama, Goku y Naruto salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a lo que aparentemente era, una pared, o eso fue hasta que Goku golpeó una parte específica de la pared, la cual era una palanca que abrió una puerta secreta en la pared que reveló unas escaleras, el extraño trio de seres bajaron por las escaleras, para que cuando llegaron al final de esta se encontraron con un gran campo de entrenamiento.

Este campo era tan alto como para alojar al mismo Kurama en su forma completa, y tan grande como dos veces el mismo, era tan grande que incluso pudieron ambientar diferentes secciones del terreno con diferentes climas para entrenamientos en climas extremos, desde zonas con volcanes, hasta áreas con nieve y hielo.

Nadie podría creer que un espacio tan grande como este estaría bajo tierra, o que se pudiera mantener sin molestar a nadie o algún sistema del gobierno, o que los ambientes se mantengan sin maquinaria o algún medio, nadie que no tenga unos cuantos sellos Uzumaki, o en su defecto una "Increíble madre Uzumaki"

Después de llegar al pie de las escaleras, Naruto paso a un pequeño puesto donde estaba su ropa de entrenamiento, que consistía de la parte superior de un gi de combate rojo, con el kanji de remolino en los hombros, unos pantalones deportivos en y unas sandalias ninja.

**"Bien Naruto, hoy empezaremos como siempre, calentaremos, darás 20 vueltas al campo, 50 sentadillas y lagartijas, después empezaremos con la nueva fase de tu entrenamiento" **fue la orden dada por Kurama, que Naruto siguió con un 'Hai sensei' para seguidamente empezar con sus ejercicios.

30 minutos después de eso Naruto había terminado el calentamiento y ya se le veía una ligera capa de sudor en su frente y brazos, puede que tuviera un cuerpo fuerte para su edad, pero aún se cansaba y no desarrollaba una adecuada resistencia.

Además en el transcurso de esos 30 minutos Kushina se había unido a ver el entrenamiento de Naruto, para cuando terminó el chico ella se acercó, "Muy bien sochi, ahora antes de que los pulgosos te den la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento que tal si te doy tu sorpresa" comento Kushina ignorando olímpicamente los gritos indignados de los pulgo-, que diga las poderosas criaturas.

"Hai! ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es?" preguntaba frenéticamente Naruto al casi no poder soportar la curiosidad.

"Pues...tu sorpresa, está en este pergamino" dijo entregándole un pequeño pergamino que los biju reconocieron, pues es uno que incluso una vez vieron con un Naruto recién nacido.

El ojiazul tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, y lo primero que vio fue un nombre que leyó en voz alta "¿**_Taijutsu, de la Mantis_**?, ¿qué es esto Kasan?"

"Esto mi niño, fue el Taijutsu de tu padre, uno que causó miedo en sus enemigos" _"y varios huesos rotos" _pensó lo último, "una forma de pelea que se concentra en la velocidad donde se ataca rápido y retrocedes para lanzar otro ataque, y este es una de las cosas que te heredó tu padre, así que espero-"

**"Es muy bonita la conversación y todo, pero tenemos un pequeño problema con eso Kushina" **con esas palabras Son Goku interrumpió a Kushina de su discurso.

"¿Y cuál es ese problema Goku?" respondió la ojivioleta un tanto molesto por ser interrumpida en su bonito discurso.

**"Que yo le iba a enseñar mi forma de taijutsu_" El Taijutsu de los monos y simios"_ mi propio tipo de taijutsu, el cual es perfecto para Naruto gracias a su cola, y nuestra colas que podrá usar cuando aprenda a controlarlas **(**N/A:** algo así como Killer Bee cuando usa las colas de Gyuki) **, mi estilo es mejor para él, se concentra en fuerza y el atacar desde varias direcciones usando todas tus extremidades, desde manos y piernas, hasta su cola y las que podrás invocar" **decía con orgullo el Rey de los monos mientras explicaba su estilo de pelea.

**"Y se puede saber ¿quién decidió eso?, yo le voy a enseñar mi estilo de combate,_ "El Taijutsu del Kitsune"_, es mejor para su cuerpo flexible y le enseñara a engañar a su oponente ya que crea finitas y se concentra en ataques precisos y afilados" **declaró y se jacto Kurama.

"¡No, yo le enseñaré el estilo de Minato-kun, bolas de pelo!, ¡es el mejor!" grito airadamente Kushina.

**"¡Claro que no, el mío es mejor!" **contraataco Son.

**"¡Cállense par de tomates, el mío es mejor!" **grito sin pensar Kurama, cosa que lamento, y Naruto sabiendo lo que pasaba con su madre y hermano mono con esa palabra, hizo lo más sensato, se escondió detrás de una roca en el campo de combate con el rollo de su padre bien guardado.

"**¡¿A quién...**llamaste...**TOMATE?!**" preguntaron de forma escalofriante Kushina y Son mientras le dirijan una mirada de muerte a Kurama, el cual empezó a sudar balas.

Todo porque recordó tarde una cosa primordial que nunca debes hacer con un pelirrojo, y eso es nunca, nunca, ¡NUNCA!, los llames 'tomate'.

Desde la posición de Naruto primero se escucharon las palabras de Kurama, las cuales fueron **"Mami"**, para después se escucharan gritos de dolor, golpes, choques y algunas risas malignas.

Cuando todo terminó Naruto salió de su escondite tras la roca y vio a unos Kushina y Son con sonrisas radiantes y un Kurama con unas colas medio quemadas, y unos moretones _"Como han caído los grandes" _pensó mientras veía a Kurama, pero de pronto algo hizo clic.

"Oigan ¿y si yo elijo mi propio estilo de combate?" preguntó Naruto.

Sus tres senseis del chico se miraron entre sí, y viendo que no había otra forma de decidir los tres asintieron.

"Bueno, el taijutsu que elijo..." comenzó haciendo que los tres adultos se inclinaran para escuchar la decisión, "será..." los tres se inclinaron aún más "será..." se inclinaron tanto que incluso se cayeron de cara haciendo que Naruto se riera a carcajadas por la pequeña broma improvisada que hizo.

Los tres se levantaron y gritaron al unísono "¡**Ya** dinos **de **una **vez**!"

Naruto que se estaba recuperando de las risas sólo dijo "Esta, jajaja, bien, jaja, bueno ya, después de pensarlo...decidí que usaré los tres" declaró como si nada el ojiazul.

"**¿Eh**/Eh?" una simple palabra que definía perfectamente la duda que tenían los tres.

"Bueno, es que cada uno me propuso una forma de pelea, pero a todos les faltaba algo, el de Goku-nii, tiene fuerza pero creo que le faltaría velocidad, el cual tiene el estilo de Touchan, mientras que aun teniendo ambos le faltaría precisión y una forma de esquivar lo cual tiene el estilo de Kurama-nii gracias a la agilidad que da, así que ¿por qué no aprendo los tres y los combino para hacer uno mejor? " termino el chico de 5 años.

Kushina suspiro viendo el punto de su pequeño remolino, y aunque no le gustara la idea de que aprendiera técnicas de combate de las 'bolas de pelo' como le llamaba aunque se llevaba mejor con Goku, entendía que sería lo mejor "De nuevo una respuesta inteligente mi pequeño. Bien hecho" felicito mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la cabeza "¿Tienen algún problema con eso?"

**"Supongo que no, aunque insisto que mi Taijutsu es mejor"**

**"Si, si, lo sabemos Kurama" **comento des preocupadamente Goku mientras hacía un movimiento despectivo con la mano.

"Bueno eso resuelve una cosa, ahora también quería empezar a entrenarte sochi en el uso de chakra, ¿si recuerdas como usar tu chakra verdad bebé?"

"Si mamá, ¿qué me enseñaras primero?, ¿a hacer clones sólidos como los tuyos?, ¿a transformarme? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" preguntó entusiasmado Naruto ante la idea de hacer geniales jutsu cómo su madre, si, aún era un niño en mente a pesar de mente ágil.

"Ahora mi niño no seas impaciente, primero tendrás que hacer una cosa antes de que te enseñe los geniales jutsus que tu asombrosa kasan usa"

**_"Y a mí me dicen orgulloso" _**pensó Kurama mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime caía por su nuca.

"¿Qué tendré que hacer primero kasan?

Ante la pregunta de su hijo Kushina sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña hoja de papel que le entregó a su hijo.

Los biju tenían una idea de que era el papel, aunque les pareció un poco extraño que Kushina quisiera empezar con algo tan avanzado como el control de chakra elemental, no dijeron nada, y esperaron a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

"Bien sochi, eso que te acabo de entregar no es un papel ordinario, dime ¿sabes qué es?"

"Un papel de chakra como de los que me hablaste hace unas semanas, ¿verdad?" respondió recordando las clases de herramientas y conceptos básicos de la vida shinobi que su madre le dio desde hace varios meses cuando decidió instruirlo en la vida de un ninja.

" Correcto mi niño, y como supongo que sabes cómo funciona quiero que lo uses para saber tu afinidad elemental natural" Naruto estaba muy emocionado pensando que empezaría su entrenamiento con manipulación elemental, aunque eso fue descartado por las siguientes palabras de su madre, "Ahora, no empezaremos con la manipulación y aprendizaje de los elementos aún, pero quiero que hagas esto para saber en qué elementos eres afín naturalmente sin la intervención de las bolas de pelos, y en cual es más fuerte tu dominio, y para así hacer un mejor plan de con qué elementos te entrenare primero, y preparar el campo de entrenamiento para eso"

La frase de su madre lo desánimo un poco, pero entendía el porqué de esto, era un entrenamiento muy complejo algo como eso por lo que se tendría que preparar, "Muy bien kasan", seguidamente vio el papel de chakra en sus manos y como le enseñó su madre empezó a dirigir una parte de su chakra al papel.

**"¿_Me pregunto que saldrá?, bueno lo más seguro es tierra y agua por lo de su elemento madera, así que siguiendo ese margen es posible, que el viento, aunque bueno con Naruto no se sabe" _**reflexionó Son en su mente mientras esperaba para ver en que elemento sería mejor su hermano pequeño.

Después de concentrarse un rato, el chakra baño el papel de chakra y pasó algo muy, curioso y raro de ver.

El papel se cortó en tres partes demostrando afinidad por viento como había pensado Goku, pero se dio cuenta del número de partes en que se dividió y sus ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock junto con los de Kushina y Kurama, una se volvió tan fina como la arena, otra se mojó tanto que se disolvió, y la última parte del papel se arrugó tanto que formó una bola de papel, demostrando una gran afinidad con los elementos, viento, agua, rayo y tierra.

"mmm, bueno eso significa que de entre todos los elementos, se me es más fácil usar viento, tierra, agua y rayo, siendo el fuego como último en ese orden ósea el que menos se me da ¿verdad?" comentó y preguntó Naruto entendiendo fácilmente la reacción de los papeles.

La pregunta de Naruto sacó a todos de su estado perplejo y Kushina habló "Eh, pero sochi, el papel no se quemó" dijo remarcando un hecho obvio.

"Eh sí, pero si no mal recuerdo me habías dicho que todos podemos usar las 5 naturalezas de chakra, solo que somos mejor usando algunas que otras, lo cual se definen como afinidad elemental" comentó Naruto naturalmente "Por lo que como el papel no se quemó, sólo significa que no sería tan bueno usando el fuego, pero en teoría podría usarlo o ¿no?"

Kushina medito las palabras de su hijo, y se dio cuenta de lo cierto de estas, en casa, casi todos siempre interpretaban que según el elemento que muestre el papel es el elemento que puede usar, por consecuencia era el único elemento que entrenaban o usaban.

Ahora se sentía un poco estúpida por pensar igual, bueno pensaría en eso después, "Bueno por lo que veo el programa de entrenamiento elemental cuando se tenga que hacer será viento lo primero, seguido por tierra, agua y al final rayo, a menos claro que quieras aprender también fuego"

"Mmmm, si creo que sí, quiero saber controlar los elementos que forman el poder de Goku-nii, para cuando me enseñe a usarlo sea más fácil" dijo sabiamente Naruto, como ya le habían explicado Son y Kurama sobre sus líneas de sangre, junto con el **_Mokuton_**, el que conlleva usarlas y demás también tenía una idea de que hacer para controlarlas.

**"Bueno, veamos, con todo ese entrenamiento, aprender 3 estilos de combate..."** comenzó Kurama.

"Las cinco naturalezas elementales..." siguió Kushina.

**"Sus tres líneas de sangre, y el acondicionamiento para cada una...cuento que le tomará por lo menos 10 años terminar ese entrenamiento" **terminó Son

"5" dijo Naruto, lo que causó que todos lo miraran con una cara dudosa, "me tomará 5 años hacer ese entrenamiento"

**"Es bueno hacerte metas Naruto, pero no creo que puedas terminar ese entrenamiento en tan poco tiempo, incluso si podemos entrenarte Kurama y yo"**

"No es una meta, es una promesa, terminaré mi entrenamiento en 5 años se los prometo, y ¡Naruto Uzumaki nunca vuelve a su palabra!"

**"Oh, con qué es así, mmm" **murmuró mientras se acariciaba su barbilla con uno de sus puños, **"Entonces ¿qué tal una apuesta Naruto?"**

"¿Apuesta?"

**"Si, si en verdad logras terminar tu entrenamiento en el tiempo que juras, te daré un regalo, algo que no he dado a nadie desde que cumplí 100 años" **declaro Son Goku con toda la confianza del

"Oh!, ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?", preguntó entusiasmado Naruto.

**"Lo sabrás si ganas la apuesta"**

"Bien, ¿y si tu ganas?, lo cual no harás" pregunto y declaró muy seguro de sí el pelirrojo menor.

**"Si yo gano entonces... ¡Me quedaré con tu dotación de Ramen por los siguientes 5 años! Mua jajajaja" **declaró y se rió maniática mente Son Goku, resulta que aunque no necesitará comer, una vez que Goku probó un tazón de ramen por curiosidad, se obsesiono con el platillo como los otros 2 Uzumaki, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez eso de la obsesión por el ramen es más bien algo de todos los pelirrojos.

Naruto se quedó indignado y horrorizado, no comer Ramen por 5 años ¡LA COMIDA DE LOS DIOSES!

Bueno sabía que iba a ganar, pero aun así la idea de tanto tiempo sin el platillo le heló un poco la sangre, por lo que pensó y rápidamente se le ocurrió algo para tratar con él mono "Oye eso no es justo solo yo pierdo algo, tú también debes recibir un castigo si pierdes, ¿o acaso tienes miedo de perder?"

Son Goku miro a su figura de hermanito menor, y no vio nada malo en eso, en fin, que podía pedir de castigo, además estaba seguro de que ganaría** "Bien di el castigo, aceptaré cualquier cosa" **ohhhh, como lamentará esas palabras.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente "Pero antes unas reglas para la apuesta, primero, no puedes simplemente negarte a entrenarme solo porque vez que estás perdiendo la apuesta, y segundo, no puedes sabotear mi entrenamiento por la misma razón ¿entendido?" una vez termino de decir las reglas, espero la respuesta de su hermano, del cual recibió un asentimiento "Bien, si tu pierdes la apuesta, además de darme ese regalo...tendrás que bañar a Kurama por los siguientes 5 años"

El castigo puso blanco a Son, indignado a Kurama e hizo que Kushina se riera, esta última podía ver el porqué del castigo, una vez hace 2 meses entre ella y Naruto trataron de bañar al zorro, ya que se había caído en un charco de lodo que hizo Kushina mostrándole un jutsu de agua a Naruto para entretenerlo y presumir un poco, el final de la historia, no terminó muy bien.

Primero tuvieron que perseguirlo por medía hora por toda la casa, para después evitar que los arañara o mordiera en la tina o los golpeara con sus colas, todo para que terminará ese episodio en un total de una hora y media.

"**Oí, Oí, no me metan en sus apu-" **el reclamo de Kurama se interrumpió por la mano de Son tapando su hocico.

**"Hecho, que el mejor gane" **le tendió su mano libre Goku a Naruto el cual estrecho, para después ir con su madre para pedirle algo. Después de que se fuera, Goku soltó el hocico de Kurama que lo veía con ojos ardientes.

**"Ni creas que me dejaré bañar por ti chimpancé, aunque seas mi hermano"**

**"No será necesario, ¿en serio crees que pueda hacer ese entrenamiento en 5 años?, no importa que tan genio sea eso es demasiado para una persona"**

"Kasan, ¿me harías un favor y me enseñarías un jutsu antes de que empiece a entrenar? Es para hacer más fácil el entrenamiento"

"Claro sochi, ¿que jutsu quieres aprender?" pregunto Kushina, aunque tenía una pequeña idea de que jutsu era.

"¡Clones de Sombra!"

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"...No te haré para nada fácil el bañarme babuino" **comentó simplemente Kurama mientras miraba a un cabizbajo Goku, ahora sí que lamento su bocota y orgullo.

Desde ese día se empezó el entrenamiento de Naruto en todo arte del ninja.

* * *

**_-Time skip, 5 años, 5 años antes del canon-_**

Era de noche, y en una casa de un suburbio en Japón se llevaba a cabo una pequeña fiesta, pero que o a quien celebraban, pues...

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto y Riko!" fu el grito de todos los invitados dirigidos a los dos chicos que estaban en una mesa en medio de todos.

Ahora bien, es cierto que Naruto y Riko no nacieron el mismo día, pero como sus cumpleaños sólo tenía 6 días de diferencia, Naruto y Riko habían decidido después del sexto cumpleaños que celebrarían sus cumpleaños el mismo día, el 13 de Octubre, el día intermedio entre cada uno 3 días después del de Naruto, y 3 antes del de Riko, esto para ahorrar en festejos.

Ese día celebraban pero en sus respectivos días cada uno se daba un regalo y se felicitaba.

Ahora la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa de los Uzumakis, en la cual se podía ver a la familia Yūki completa, Ringo, Saibai, Riko y la adorable Mikan de 7 años, Ringo no se veía muy diferente de hace 10 años, vestía la misma ropa que cuando conocieron a los Uzumaki al igual que Saibai (**N/A**: Perdón pero me da flojera describir a esos 2 así que como en la historia original los dejó como están).

Mientras que Ringo y Saibai no habían cambiado tanto, Riko sí que lo había hecho, atrás había quedado la pequeña Riko, ahora en la fiesta había una chica que para su edad estaba bien desarrollada, su pelo naranja seguía siendo tan alborotado como el día en que nació, tenía una playera manga corta color anaranjado con adornos en los bordes de sus mangas y cuello el cual contenía su busto de una copa B, grande para su edad, usaba una falda corta blanca con unas pantuflas para interior blancas y unas medias hasta los muslos.

Al lado de ella, había una linda chica ella tiene los ojos marrones, cerca del amarillo, tiene el cabello de color castaño y largo, es de estatura media y tiene la piel pálida, lleva una coleta en el pelo, vestía una playera blanca que estaba bajo una chamarra color naranja, con una mini falda azul, medias hasta las rodilla y al igual que Riko traía unas pantuflas solo que las de ella eran blancas, esta era la hermana menor de 7 años de Riko, Mikan Yūki.

"F-f-feliz, C-C-cumpleaños Naruto" fue la tímida felicitación de una muy sonrojar Riko a su amigo de la infancia y amorío secreto.

"Si feliz cumpleaños Naruto, aquí tienes tu regalo" fue la feliz felicitación de una Mikan, no tartamudeante, pero si un poco sonrojada.

"Muchas gracias Riko, también a ti Mikan" respondió un feliz Naruto Uzumaki de ahora 10 años mientras recibía el regalo de la pequeña Mikan.

Hablando del pelirrojo, el chico delante de las hermanas Yūki, sí que había cambiado bastante, ahora con sus diez años era más alto que un niño promedio teniendo una altura de un metro con cuarenta cinco centímetros o cuatro pies con 7 pulgadas, su pelo rojo lo había dejado crecer desde hace un año y medio por lo que empezó a rozar su cuello en la parte de atrás, y empezaron a crecerle dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, sus marcas de bigotes en las mejillas se volvieron un poco más definidos lo que le dio un aire más salvaje, actualmente vestía una playera manga corta de color negro que dejaba ver su trabajado cuerpo, que era musculoso no tanto como para dejarle algún problema futuro, pero si lo suficiente para dar a notar que no era ni flojo ni débil, también tenía unos pantalones de color negro con unas flamas naranjas en la parte de los tobillos, regalo de parte de Riko que le dio hace 3 días, unas pantuflas naranjas, y un collar de pequeñas cuentas rojas con un remolino rojo de su clan en la mitad del mismo, este regalo de su madre.

Naruto abrió el regalo que le dio Mikan, que estaba en una caja, al abrirlo encontró una linda bufanda hecha a mano de tela, de color azul como sus ojos, la tomo entre sus dedos con una sonrisa cariñosa, probando la suave textura de esta "Es muy suave" comento y se la puso en el cuello para probarla "Y muy cálida, gracias Mikan", agradeció con una sonrisa radiante que hizo sonrojas a las hermanas Yūki.

"No hay de que Naruto, pensé que como está cerca el invierno, la necesitarías" despidió Mikan, ocultando su sonrojo.

Pero además de la familia Yūki y Uzumaki, estaban otras 4 personas, la primera era la familia Sairenji, en la cual actualmente consistía en 2 personas, siendo tanto Haruna como su hermana mayor Akiho Sairenji, la cual es mayor que Haruna por 4 años, ella es una chica de cabello morado largo, ojos del mismo color, alta y delgada, y actualmente vestía una playera blanca con una palabra que decía 'Rock' y que tenía un rayo entre la 'o' y la 'c', esta estaba debajo de una chamarra blanca, acompañado de unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos en las rodilla, para terminar estaba descalza. Ahora a pesar de la vestimenta poco femenina ella lucia bastante bonita, en especial por que la playera se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo dando a notar su busto de copa C y su culo redondo.

Mientras que Haruna tenía un lindo vestido de volantes de color azul, que resaltaba su cuerpo con pecho de una copa A que se acercaba a B, en su pelo azul corto y arreglado había un broche de color naranja, regalo dado por Naruto en su cumpleaños, junto con el collar con una piedra de chakra acuático que traía puesto (**N/A**: imagínense el collar del Naruto canon sólo que con una piedra y es azul cielo).

"Naruto-kun, Rinko-san felicidades por su cumpleaños" felicito Haruna al par, mientras les daba a ambos un regalo envuelto en un papel con perritos que guardaba una caja de cartón.

"Muchas gracias Haruna-san, y gracias por asistir a la fiesta" dijo Riko mientras tomaba el regalo para guardarlo y abrirlo después.

"Si es bueno verte a ti y tu hermana, es una lástima que tus padres no pudieran venir" comento Naruto, solo que el en vez de guardar el regalo decidió abrirlo, y dentro encontró una chamarra negra con toques de naranja con capucha un poco más grande que la talla que usaba. "Guau es increíble, gracias Haruna-can"

Haruna se sonrojo un poco ante el mote cariñoso, cosa que aprovecho su hermana mayor para empezar a empujar con el codo a su hermanita para cómo decir, 'eh, te llamo de forma cariñosa'.

Después de alejar a su hermana Haruna asintió tímidamente "N-no hay de que Naruto-san" iba a tratar de iniciar una nueva conversación, pero en ese momento los últimos 2 invitados se dieron a conocer y se acercaron para felicitar a los cumpleaños.

"Feliz cumpleaños Uzumaki-san, Yūki-san" fue la felicitación de una niña de pelo largo y negro, y ojos café miel, se veía de unos 10 años como Naruto y Riko, tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado con pecho actualmente de copa B, y buena figura, actualmente vestía con una playera morada, bajo una chamarra blanca y una bufanda morada en su cuello, acompañada de una mini falda blanca, medias negras hasta las pantorrillas y estaba descalza.

"¿Que te he dicho de llamarme por mi apellido Yui-chan?" Fue la respuesta de Naruto a su otra amiga de la infancia, Yui Kotegawa.

Había conocido a la chica estricta después de que la salvó de unos niños que se burlaban de ella por 'no tener amigos por lo estricta que era'.

Pero después de que Naruto se proclamó como su amigo y ahuyento a los chicos, también se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque no dejaba de llamarlo formalmente, cosa que siendo sincero a Naruto le fastidiaba un poco. Ya que igual que su madre, no era de formalidades a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

"P-perdón, Naruto-san, pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Vamos hermanita, solo relájate un día" fue la respuesta del último integrante de la fiesta, era un adolescente de 14 años, tenía el pelo rubio arenoso, ojos como los de Yui, era delgado y un poco alto para su edad. Vestía una playera azul con una chamarra de manga larga roja, pantalones de vestir color crema, y estaba descalzo.

Este era el hermano mayor de Yui, Kotegawa Yuu, un hombre que se decía era un mujeriego, cosa que siempre le reprochaba su hermanita, ahora no salía con nadie pero, por las miradas que le daba parecía que tenía el ojo puesto en la hermana mayor de Haruna.

En fin para no hacer el cuento largo, la fiesta era pequeña porque Naruto y Riko sólo invitaban a sus amigos más cercanos, y nunca les gustó las excentricidades, o las acciones muy llamativas.

Aunque al principio se tenía planeado el invitar a más amigos pero estaban ocupados casi todos, estando solo disponible estos otros 4, pero aun así se divirtieron bastante.

Jugaron varios juegos de fiesta típicos para los chicos de su edad, las sillas musicales, pato ganso, e incluso las atrapadas, lo que al final fue mala idea porque la torpeza de Riko entró en acción, tropezando y cayendo encima de Naruto mientras tocaba su pecho y tenía su cara muy cerca de la suya.

Después de levantarse, pedir mil disculpas, una conferencia por parte de Yui a Riko por actuar de forma 'indecente' y olvidar ese incidente se siguió con la fiesta, hasta que se tuvieron que ir todos a sus casas por que empezaba a entrar la noche.

Todos excepto Mikan y Riko que les habían pedido permiso a sus padres para dormir en la casa de Naruto, cosa que tanto a Naruto como a Kushina les alegro.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana niñas, se portan bien, se duermen temprano y Mikan..." dijo mirando a la pequeña "Cuida de que tu hermana por favor"

Si, Mikan a pesar de tener 7 años, era más confiable que su hermana mayor, cosa que le dejó un aura de depresión a Riko.

Cuando todos se fueron, Naruto por fin pudo relajarse y dejar salir su cola, no es que no confiara en sus amigas Haruna y Yui, pero no conocía muy bien a sus hermanos mayores, por lo que no se arriesgaría y enseñaría su cola.

Pero como Mikan, Riko y en general la familia Yūki habían estado desde que nació, ellos conocían todos sus secretos, razón por la que sólo cuando estaba solo o que estuvieran ellos dejaba a la vista su cola, solo esperaba poder decirles en algún momento sus secretos, se sentía mal guardando ese tipo de cosas a sus amigas.

Mikan noto que Naruto dejaba salir su cola la cual comenzó a balancearse lentamente, y como siempre lo primero que hizo fue tratar de tomar por sorpresa a Naruto para acariciar su cola.

Cosa que los altamente entrenados instintos de Naruto detectaron y movió su cola para que Mikan no la atraparla. Pero Mikan no se rindió y volvió a intentarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado, y otra y otra y otra vez, causando una pequeña risa tanto de Naruto como de Kushina y Riko.

Después de un rato Naruto se apiado de la pequeña Mikan y la dejó agarrar su cola la cual empezó a acariciar.

Era sorprendente como podía ser más seria que su hermana en varias cosas, pero con cosas lindas o suaves como esta, era como una la niña de siete años que debía ser.

La diversión de Mikan duró poco por unas voces que venían desde el segundo piso **"Así que ya terminó la fiesta, ¿qué tal estuvo?"** la profunda voz, provenía de Kurama, el zorro de las nueve colas.

"Estuvo bien Kurama-san, hola Goku-san" contestó Mikan sin soltar la cola de Naruto, en serio, le gustaba acariciar esa cola.

"Si, y ahora es el momento de que pagues Goku-nii" siguió el ojiazul.

**"N-no sé de qué estás hablando" **mintió de patética forma, el gran Rey de los Monos.

"Claro que lo sabes, terminé mi entrenamiento completamente por lo que tienes que pagar, y mañana será el primer baño que le darás a Kurama-nii" cosa que por de mas no le gustó a Kurama.

**"P-primero tienes que probar que terminaste tu entrenamiento" **dijo en un último intento de no tener que bañar a su hermano, no era para nada una bonita actividad.

"Bien, como quieras, ¿quieren venir y ver Mikan y Riko?" pregunto a Riko y una Mikan que no soltaba su cola.

"Dónde vallas tú y pueda acariciar tu cola voy", dijo mientras seguía acariciando su cola, "además sería bueno ver por fin las mencionadas habilidades súper poderosas que tienes"

"Sí, siempre me presume de esas habilidades y poderes que tienes pero nunca me las quieres mostrar, así que sería bueno para variar"

"Claro sochi, veamos lo que mi hijo puede hacer"

Después de las afirmaciones de las hermanas Yūki y su madre, los 6 se dirigieron a la pared donde estaba la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento subterránea, entraron y cuando llegaron a la misma se dio vuelta para ver a los 2 biju.

"Bien, antes de empezar" le dirijo una mirada a Mikan "¿Puedes soltar mi cola por favor?" Mikan aún no quería soltar la cola de pelaje de color tan único y suave pero viendo que no había otra opción acepto a regañadientes.

Cuando soltaron su cola Naruto se dirigió rápidamente al vestidor que estaba en el campo y se puso su ropa de entrenamiento, el cual era el mismo que hace 5 años, solo que lo suficiente grande para que le quedara bien, esto lo hizo oír que no quería dañar su nueva ropa regalada por sus preciosas personas.

**"Bueno, primero descartaremos la parte del taijutsu, eso nos quedó claro que lo aprendiste bien hace meses" **intervino Kurama, recordando como en un combate entre Goku y Naruto la forma que el chico creo donde combinó todos los estilos, era muy poderoso, era cierto que aún no le podía ganar a ninguno de ellos todavía, pero bueno eso era por falta de experiencia.

"Entonces sochi, tendrás que empezar con el control elemental, eso lo harás por medio de un jutsu que hallas aprendido de este elemento o por una muestra de puro control elemental de este", con esto último Kushina se refería a la forma de controlar un elemento en sí sin algún sello manual o demás, una forma muy avanzada de control de chakra elemental, algo similar a los dobladoras de elementos que aparecen en ese programa de televisión que su hijo veía, se llamaba Avatar o algo así.

**"Seguido de mostrarnos el control que tienes sobre tus líneas de sangre" **terminó Kurama. **"Y si haces todos bien, habrás ganado la apuesta"**

"Bien, entonces primero unos asientos para que todos estén cómodos" después de esas palabras, golpeó el suelo fuertemente y en una de las esquinas de la sala se levantó una parte de tierra que tomó algo así como la forma de gradas, para después crecer un poco de musgo para que funcionarán como cojines. Demostrando efectivamente un gran control por el elemento tierra, eliminando de la lista.

El ojiazul espero hasta que todos estaban sentados en los cómodos asientos de tierra y musgo, para seguidamente hacer una pose de mano en forma de cruz para que en otras tres bocanadas de humo aparecieran otras cuatro copias del pelirrojo.

"Bien primero para que cierto mono escéptico no diga que hago trampa demostraré todos los elementos incluyendo de nuevo la tierra"

Se puso en una posición agachada junto con sus otros clones, esperando la señal del original, "¡Ahora!" tras el grito el original hizo una cadena de sellos tan rápida que Riko se asombró de que no se haya enredado los dedos. Y al termina toco el suelo y dijo el nombre de la técnica.

**_"Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu (Estilo de tierra: Jutsu de golem)" _**el suelo comenzó a temblar y del mismo empezó a formarse una gran formación de rocas con lodo que tenía una forma humanoide, y con una altura de 5 metros, que cargo contra sus clones usando sus largos brazos de piedra, para lanzar los primeros golpes.

El clon justo delante de él actuó primero cuando sus manos brillaron con electricidad, para decir seguidamente **_"Raiton: Rantsua denki (Elemento rayo: lanza eléctrica)"_** en sus manos se formó una larga lanza hecha de puros rayos que seguidamente lanzo al brazo del golem, que debido a la superioridad por elemento, destruyó el brazo.

Pero el impulso causó que varias de las rocas que se desprendieron cayeran en el clon aplastando lo y asiendo que se disipara y mandando los recuerdos al original.

Naruto se estremeció cuando recibió los recuerdos de ser aplastado hasta la muerte, pero no por eso se distrajo y mandando una orden con un pulso de chakra al golem lo hizo cargar con el clon que estaba a su izquierda, el cual al ver que se dirigía a él siguió las órdenes de original, y empezó una cadena de sellos manuales para usar el elemento que se le asignó el cual fue.

**_"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Jutsu bala dragón de agua)" _**sabía que en sí el ataque no haría efecto por la ventaja elemental, pero bueno, este era solo un ejercicio para demostrar su control y solo era un clon recibiendo órdenes.

Del agua que estaba cerca en un estanque se formó un gran dragón en forma serpentina que se dirijo directamente al golem de rocas para después empezar a enrollarse en el mismo, cosa que no resultó en nada más que el golem perdiera un poco de su forma, antes de que con la mano que le quedaba tomará la cabeza de la construcción de agua y chakra y la aplastara, cancelando efectivamente el jutsu.

El agua cayó encima del clon responsable originalmente de la técnica acuática, lo que lo mojo y distrajo, para después un gran puño de tierra lo aplastara disipándolo efectivamente.

Quedando solo 2, que obviamente eran fuego y viento al ser los únicos elementos no usados por clones anteriores decidieron esta vez desobedecer a su creador y usar una técnica conjunta.

El clon que estaba a la izquierda del golem y el ojiazul original salto al lado del otro clon ubicado atrás del golem, y empezaron a ejecutar rápidamente una larga cadena de sellos pero que se vio corta por la velocidad con la que se hacía, el primer clon que había cambiado de lugar terminó su secuencia de manos y lanzó su ataque **_"Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu (Estilo de fuego: poderoso dragón de fuego)" _**se llevó el dedo índice y medio juntos a la boca y lanzando un gran soplido invocó un gran dragón de fuego siendo casi tres veces la altura de Naruto.

Pero antes de avanzar el segundo clon terminó su secuencia de sellos, que culminó con el grito de **_"Fūton: Daitoppa (Estilo de viento: gran ruptura)" _**causado una poderosa ráfaga de viento que aumentó el tamaño del dragón de fuego que rugió y cargo contra el golem de piedra de un solo brazo.

El pelirrojo original notando el poder del ataque de fuego sabiendo que posiblemente el golem se derretiría ante el calor salto del mismo pero no antes de mandarle una última orden de que se siguiera acercando a los clones atacantes, cosa que hizo con dificultad.

Para cuando el dragón de fuego se extinguió sólo quedaba una gran masa de piedra fundida que se empezó a derretir y caer hacia los dos clones, de los cuales sólo uno logró escapar de la avalancha de la muerte.

En los balcones donde estaban Mikan, Riko, Kushina y los biju, tenían todos expresiones diferentes.

Las primeras 2 tenían una cara de asombro total, sabían que Naruto podría usar muchas habilidades muy poderosas, según él, pero una cosa es que se lo dijeran, y otra es que le mostrarán en primera línea.

Kushina tenía una cara llena de orgullo al ver lo poderoso que se había vuelto su pequeño remolino en tan poco tiempo, bueno, después de todo de que se sorprendía, era su hijo y de Minato, "_Pero lo genial lo sacó de mi" _completo en sus pensamientos.

Y por último los biju estaban con caras nerviosas, en especial Son, creo que con los dos no hace falta decir por qué.

La atención de todos fue redirigida al campo de batalla, cuando escucharon la frase **_"Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Elemento tierra, técnica de decapita miento mental)"_**.

Frase seguida de un par de manos que salieron de la tierra para tratar de atrapar al clon de Naruto que seguía buscando al original.

El clon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue hundido en la tierra hasta el cuello, dejando solamente su cabeza expuesta.

Unos metros delante del clon hundido salió el Naruto original como si saliera de una piscina, emergió de la tierra, aun en posición de combate, preparado para cualquier cosa que le lanzará su clon.

El clon simplemente sonrió de lado, su cuerpo empezó a ponerse rojo y emanar un gran calor, que empezó a derretir la piedra a su alrededor, cuando suficiente piedra como para liberarlo se fundió, el clon salto del oyó, y rápidamente comenzó a formar una cadena de sellos y cuando culminó grito.

**_"Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu (Elemento Lava: Aparición de Fusión)"_**

Inflo su pecho con una gran bocanada de aire. Mezcló en sus pulmones el elemento tierra y fuego, para que cuando soltara el aire, no soltó aire, más bien soltó una gran ola de lava que se dirigió al original, quien reaccionó rápido, e invoco sus cadenas de chakra que salieron de su espalda, y formaron un gran muro de metal hecho a base de chakra, que detuvo la gran cantidad de piedras fundidas.

De nuevo en el balcón de espectadores Son Goku se puso aún más nervioso, sólo quedaba un elemento que debía mostrar que tenía control y tendría que bañar al perro sarnoso de su hermano, **_"No, espera, es imposible que Naruto haya dominado ese elemento, con todos los elementos y taijutsu que tuvo que aprender, es imposible que haya tenido tiempo de aprender a usar ese elemento, ya gane, seguramente, seguramente ga-" _**el tren de pensamiento del Rey de los monos se detuvo cuando vio algo que definitivamente definió su derrota.

Ambos Narutos terminaron una secuencia de sellos muy larga, posiblemente la última de la noche, cuando las terminaron pusieron ambos sus manos en el suelo, y culminaron la acción, cada uno gritando el nombre.

**_"Yōton: Yōgan gōremu (Estilo de lava: golem de lava)" _**grito a todo pulmón el clon, la piedra debajo de sus pies se calentó y se volvió negra y rojo, cuando una gran masa humanoide hecha de pura lava y piedra volcánica de más de 5 metros se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el Naruto original que gritaba su técnica.

**_"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Estilo de madera: Hombre de madera)" _**Debajo de Naruto las enredaderas hechas de madera empezaron a formarse, y poco a poco se reunieron hasta crear la forma un de hombre, hecho de puro madera.

Está construcción tenía cerca de 5 metros y medio de alto, tenía el cuerpo de un hombre normal, pero su cara era como la de un ogro de las montañas japonés con ojos amarillos , y alrededor de todo su torso, estaba un dragón serpentino hecho igualmente de madera.

Los dos gigantes hechos de elementos corrieron y sus puños se encontraron al mismo tiempo, madera absorbiendo el chakra del golem de lava, y lava quemando y derritiendo madera.

Las dos fuerzas de naturaleza se miraron con sus creadores en sus cabezas sonriéndose entre sí.

Después de un rato, los golems solamente se separaron un paso atrás y se dieron al mismo tiempo un golpe en sus cabezas destruyendo y deshaciendo se en montones de escombros de sus respectivos elementos.

Seguidamente el clon se disipó y el original se dio vuelta y se inclinó de forma exagerada como para darle las gracias a sus espectadores por ver una función de teatro.

"Así que Goku-nii, creo que me debes mi regalo" terminó con una gran sonrisa dirigida al mono rojo que ahora estaba sudando por la mirada de muerte que le daba su hermano mayor, hoy no era el mejor día para ser él.

**_-Fin capítulo 3-_**

* * *

**Y vaya, este capítulo si que lo hice un poco más largo que los otros, la verdad la inspiración me golpeó, y eso se traducido en un gran capitulo para ustedes, ahora tal vez se pregunten del regalo de Son Goku para Naruto, bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo donde lo usará por primera vez para defender a Lala. Si, a partir del siguiente capítulo empezaremos con el canon de To Love-Ru, y veremos a la burbujeante princesa galáctica.**

**Ahora una pregunta que quiero que me contesten, verán, ya había ideado un plan para que además de los cazadores de recompensas de la serie, se presenten tanto nuevos cazadores de mi invención osea personajes OC, como también algunos akatsukis tras Naruto para que también posiblemente en el futuro, tenga que regresar temporalmente a las naciones elementales, y tratar con la basura, para demostrar su poder a cierto padre enano pervertido, ¿que les parece la idea o solamente agrego a los cazadores de recompensa nuevos?, en esta decisión ustedes deciden, ya que tengo el plan hecho para ambos casos.**

**Bueno muchachos, eso es todo por este capítulo, espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, estaré leyendo sus comentarios si tienen alguna duda, inquietud o sugerencia con respecto a esta historia. Hasta la próxima.**

**¡Ja ne! **


	4. Cambios y Una chica linda en la bañera

**Hola de nuevo chicos, bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ****en el cual como dije en el capítulo anterior, ya empezaremos con el canon, como no pensé en nada interesante para que pasara en el plazo de 5 años ademas de entrenamientos, y unos pocos eventos, además de que ya quería llegar al canon, decidir saltar esos años, y comenzar ya con lo bueno.**

**Tal vez haga en algún momento que otro flashback sobre esos 5 años, sobre algún entrenamiento o eventos importantes para la trama o explicar algún comportamiento.**

**Y pues se que dije que desde el canon trataría de meter el equivalente a 2 episodios de la serie en cada uno de los capítulos, pero me di cuenta mientras escribía este capítulo que serían demasiado largos como en este que fue de más de 15 mil palabras, aunque en este caso sólo puse el primer capítulo y fue así de largo****, así que díganme querrán que en los capítulos les ponga dos capítulos como plantee ****o no. **

**Y ahora, me estaban diciendo que sentían al Naruto de 10 años muy OP, pues quiero explicar por qué al nivel que tenía, pues básicamente en esta historia, estoy dándole a Naruto la característica de ser un prodigio no ****lo pondré como Itachi o Kakashi por que sería muy OP, pero lo pondría unos pocos escalones por debajo,** **que de por sí son niveles que le darían un gran poder, ahora súmenle la gran cantidad de clones de sombra que puede hacer y díganme si no sería normal que tuviera ese poder.**

**Pero si aun así no se sienten conformes en este capítulo les mostraré el verdadero nivel que tenía en ese momento y que nivel tiene actualmente, ****ya que puede que haya exagerado a propósito por un fin que nos lleva a los momentos actuales ... O solo es su nivel actual, ¿Quién sabe? si quieres la respuesta ven y léelo.**

**Por cierto, si quieres saber las chicas que por ahora tengo pensadas para el harén de Naruto, permanecerá hasta el final donde dejaré una lista de las que por ahora estoy seguro que permanecerán en el, también dejaré una lista de posibles integrantes** .

**Bueno ya sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, ¡que lo disfruten! **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o To Love-Ru, ni de sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensados, flashbacks)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas, invocación hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas, invocación pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Cambios y ¡Una chica linda en la bañera!_**

_**-Inició del canon-**_

Era temprano en la mañana, siendo exactamente las 6 de la mañana, no sé veía mucha vida a esa hora ni en las calles o en las casas, pues la gente prefería dormir y disfrutar del placer de estar en el mueble de gran comodidad, que levantarse a hacer posiblemente alguna tarea tediosa o aburrida, aunque ese no era el caso de una casa específica, donde nada más dar las 6 una alarma en el cuarto de un adolescente comenzó a sonar.

\- _Pii-pii-piii-pii-pi, clic-_

Después de dar unos pitidos la alarma, el dispositivo fue apagado por una mano que venía de la cama que estaba al lado de la cómoda donde está ubicado este despertador.

La mano provenía de un adolescente, el cual tenía un pelo de un color rojo como la sangre, era puntiagudo y largo llegando un poco por debajo de su espalda media, además de que tenía dos pequeños mechones a los lados de su cara, el adolescente , el chico adolescente tenía una cara con forma de corazón, sin rastros de grasa de bebe, en esa cara tenía registrado tres marcas en las mejillas en forma de bigotes bien definidas, lo que sumado a su largo y alborotado cabello le daban un aspecto más animalesco, junto con eso tenía un par de ojos azules como el océano.

Este era un recién despertado Naruto Uzumaki, que actualmente solo vestía unos pantalones de piyama holgados azules con rayas blancas verticales, que dejó expuesta la parte superior de su cuerpo trabajado, y su collar de cuentas con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, el chico de ahora 15 años tenía una buena musculatura, lo que se demostró con la vista de sus pectorales bien definidos y su six pack, además de sus brazos musculosos. El chico era musculoso pero sin rayar en la exageración de los fisicoculturistas, su cuerpo estaba en un equilibrio perfecto entre un nadador olímpico y un fisicoculturista.

Además de eso se podría ver su cola de mono con su característico pelaje rojo balanceándose perezosamente, prueba de su recién despertar, y aun presente sueño. Después de apagar su alarma, Naruto comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta quedar en una posición sentada. Estuvo así por un minuto completo antes de estirarse dejando que sus huesos crujieran, lo que lo relajo un poco antes de levantarse completamente de la cama, que lo deja en su altura completa de un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros.

Empezó a caminar en dirección de su armario para cambiarse y comenzar su día "* bostezo, veamos, ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy?, Veamos" comento mientras empezaba a sacar la ropa que usaría ese día, siendo lo primero que saco una camisa blanca, seguido de una corbata de color naranja, unos pantalones de vestir verdes y un saco color crema con orillas cafés, además de unas muñequeras negras con lo que parecían pequeñas puntas de metal a todo lo largo del accesorio.

"Dejar entrenamiento en curso, tengo que hacer el almuerzo que le prometí hoy a Haruna-chan, uno también a Risa-chan, abastecerme para las bromas, ir a recoger a Riko-chan y Haruna-chan, posiblemente tratar de nuevo con los pervertidos, ver a los chicos donde siempre" comenzó a enlistar mientras pasaba enfrente de su espejo de cuerpo completo. Lo que dejo ver otra cosa que podría resaltar de la parte expuesta de su cuerpo, que eran unos tatuajes, en total se podría contar 8 tatuajes, 2 en sus palmas, 3 en su espalda, 1 en cada hombro, y al final 1 justo abajo de su pectoral derecho, todos siendo kanjis en diferentes colores.

Esto fue el resultado de una de las historias que le contaba su madre sobre su mundo natal, o como él le había llamado _'Shinobi World'. _En una de sus historias que contó cuando tenía 11 años sobre su padre y como se había enfrentado a varios ninja de un pueblo llamado "Kumogakure", así como algunas curiosidades de este pueblo, entre una de esas curiosidades le hablo de como aparentemente todos o por lo menos la mayoría de los ninja de ese pueblo acostumbraban a tatuarse el kanji del elemento que lograban dominar completamente. Cosa que le pareció tan cool a Naruto que un día a los 14, después de ahorrar lo suficiente, y al convencer al tatuador con una transformación para disfrazar su edad, había regresado con 6 tatuajes en su cuerpo de los elementos que controlaba.

Siendo el kanji de lava de color naranja en el centro de su espalda, a su derecha el kanji fuego de color rojo, y a su izquierda de color café el kanji de tierra, dando un sentido que era maestro en esos elementos.

En su hombro derecho está el kanji para rayo escrito en amarillo, mientas que en su hombro izquierdo en verde estaba el viento, y al final el que estaba debajo de su pectoral derecho era el de agua escrita en azul. Siiii, regresar a casa con todos esos tatuajes no le gustó mucho a su madre, pero como no puedo hacer nada, se los dejo, aunque eso sí, se llevó una buena tunda y un largo discurso por eso.

La historia de los otros 2 tatuajes así como el que no parece estar en ningún lado el de madera se habla más adelante, ahora volvamos con Naruto.

Se había terminado de vestir, ahora traía puesta la camisa blanca bien abrochada y planchada, este estaba bajo el saco de vestir color crema, y de una forma un poco suelta llevaba la corbata naranja, los pantalones de pijama se habían ido, ahora siendo remplazados por los pantalones color verde con cuadros y líneas negras y grises, mientras que en sus muñecas tenia las muñequeras con puntas de metal.

Una vez vestido ocultando fácilmente sus tatuajes, tomo 2 mochilas, una que era claramente para la escuela, y otra que estaba un poco alejada de él, está la atrajo con su cola, mientras que esta es un misterio el que contenía.

Tomo la segunda mochila y acercándola a su antebrazo donde apareció un sello, la mochila desapareció en una nube de humo, para qué después de eso la marca que resultó ser un sello de almacenamiento desaparecido "Bien, ahora"

Tras tomar sus dos maletas, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la pared donde estaba la entrada al campo de entrenamiento, activo el mecanismo que abre la puerta de entrada y bajo rápidamente hasta la base de las escaleras, donde se vio el mismo campo de entrenamiento que estuvo usando durante más de 10 años, la única diferencia era que ahora era un poco más grande que antes, esto por pedido de Kurama, nunca dijo el porqué.

Camino hasta quedar justo en el centro de toda la zona, "Bien tarea número uno, empezar y dejar entrenamiento en curso"

Movió ambos brazos para empezar a juntarlos y que cuando estuvieran cerca se formará una cruz con los dedos medio e índice de cada mano _**"Kage bunshin no jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de sombra)"**_ en una gran bocanada de humo apareció un total de 50 clones de sombra a su alrededor.

"Bien, como siempre se divide en grupos de 10 integrantes, el primero de ustedes empezara a practicar el estilo de taijutsu de papá, aún hay algunos katas (formas o posturas de pelea) por mejorar" dijo señalando al grupo que estaba justo enfrente de él, de los cuales recibió un fuerte 'Hai' antes de dispersarse y comenzar a practicar movimientos rápidos de combate en un grupo de postes y árboles.

"Segundo grupo, comenzando igualmente a practicar taijutsu, pero ustedes serán el estilo de Kurama-nii, las katas están bien, pero no hay que oxidarnos con ese, en cuanto al tercero, lo mismo con el de Goku-nii, no hay que aflojar aunque lo sepamos en especial por lo poco ortodoxo" los grupos a quienes dirigieron las órdenes, los cuales fueron el de su derecha e izquierda, siguieron exactamente la misma línea de acción del primer grupo, dejando solo a 2 grupos.

"Bien como último, el cuarto grupo, practiquen la caligrafía e intente crear algunos sellos nuevos, en especial para el uso de caza pervertidos, mientras que el quinto grupo, sigan practicando con _**" Mokuton "**_ quiero esa técnica lo más pronto posible para tener por lo menos 4 técnicas de ese elemento, sigan con el jutsu que hemos estado practicando desde hace 2 meses ", paso lo mismo que los primeros tres grupos, sabía que al hacer los clones estos ya tenían las ordenes implantados en sus cerebros, pero decirles las órdenes personalmente siempre le gustaba más.

Viendo el último grupo de clones, practicando la técnica del elemento de su antepasado, noto que aunque era un poco difícil, empezando a tener un mejor control, si... resultó que el elemento madera, como había dicho su hermano mono y su madre era mucho más complicado de manejar de lo que esperaba, incluso con su habilidad de poder aprender todo de una manera increíblemente rápida y el poder crear grandes cantidades de clones.

Estuvo a punto de rendirse con la apuesta que hizo con el Rey de los Monos, pero Naruto Uzumaki no se rendía fácilmente, y no perdería sus reservas de Ramen por 5 años, no señor, por lo que para ganar la apuesta uso una pequeña ' trampa ', por decirlo de algún modo.

Sabía que Son Goku, por la ansiedad del estar perdiendo la apuesta podría perder un poco el enfoque después de mostrar casi todos los elementos en su arsenal y sin notar pequeñas cosas como la fatiga o el inmenso drenaje de chakra que tubo después de terminar la presentación de estos mismos, por lo que tirando todo por un solo tiro, por decirlo así, concentró todo su entrenamiento en el aspecto del _**"Mokuton"**_ en aprender un solo jutsu, que era tanto difícil, como sencillo.

_**"Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Elemento madera: Jutsu hombre de madera)"**_ era en si posiblemente la tercera técnica más complicada de aprender del elemento, porque para crearlo se necesitaba de una gran cantidad de chakra e imaginación al igual que un gran control de chakra, y también se tenía que controlar como un títere.

Pero para él fue el más fácil de aprender de las armas grandes por el hecho de que tenía experiencia controlando golems, por lo que solo tuvo que concentrarse en el cómo crear al titán, y así ganar la apuesta, para seguir en secreto su entrenamiento del elemento madera en las mañanas o muy entrada la noche.

Ahora, 5 años después, había aprendido otras 2 técnicas de este elemento, una de ataque, y otra de defensa, siendo la primera, _**" Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Elemento madera: Dragón de madera)"**_ y el segundo _**"Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu (Elemento madera: Jutsu de Hōbi)"**_ siendo este un jutsu donde invoca una especie de sarcófago de madera en forma de cara que protege a su usuario.

Ahora estaba aprendiendo un jutsu que de ser aprendido la ayudaría de sobre manera el aprender otras técnicas de madera, ya que al requerir el mayor control de entre todos los ataques, el resto sería muy fácil de aprender.

Al terminar de darles sus tareas a sus clones salió de la sala de entrenamiento y cerró la puerta secreta tras él, para dirigirse a la cocina, viendo la hora en un reloj de pared en el marco vio que indica las seis y media, por lo que se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de todos en la casa, así como unos almuerzos.

Se puso un delantal sobre el uniforme y se amarró rápidamente su largo pelo para evitar que cayera en la comida que estaba a punto de preparar, pensando un poco decidió preparar unas tortillas de huevo con vegetales para el desayuno y para los bentos onigiris acompañados de cerdo al jengibre y unas salchichas de pulpo, seguidamente se acercó a su refrigerador, donde saco los ingredientes para los desayunos y bentos.

Con movimientos rápidos y fluidos, rompió, corto, molió, y unto los ingredientes específicos según las recetas, pero agregando sus propios toques especiales, al concluir después de unos 25 minutos tenía cuatro porciones de tortillas de huevo con verduras acompañadas de una taza de té para los desayunos de todos los que estaban en la casa, y en 3 cajas de bentos se veían los onigiris siendo apilados en la mitad de la caja, seguidos de en otras 2 cuartas partes de la caja el cerdo y las salchichas en forma de pulpo con unas verduras cocidas.

Puso a tiempo los platos de comida con las tortillas de huevo en la mesa de la cocina para que rápidamente en las sillas frente a los platos fueran ocupados por 2 borrones rojo y uno naranja.

Los cuales eran los ocupantes de la casa, sus figuras de hermano Kurama y Goku, junto con su madre.

Los bijus en sí no habían cambiado mucho, teniendo la misma altura y apariencia que el primer día que salieron, aunque su madre había cambiado un poco.

No pareciera que hubiera envejecido un solo día, eso por parte de la herencia Uzumaki, pero por alguna razón sus senos habían crecido un poco pasando de tener un pecho de copa C a uno de copa D, y su culo se había vuelto más grande.

Además de que ahora en vez de su vestido verde, traía una ropa de secretaria, que siendo sinceros la hizo ver sexy, usa una camisa de manga corta que se ajustaba demasiado bien a su forma con un contorno curvilíneo, tenía unos botones desabrochados así dejando ver un poco de escote y para finalizar el conjunto traía una falda corta y apretada que quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla.

**"Cómo siempre huele delicioso, aunque no puedo sentir hambre, no puedo evitar que mi estómago gruña por oler tu comida cachorro"**

"Gracias por lo halagos Kurama, ahora coman antes de que se enfríen"

Recibiendo un asentimiento de todos se sentó en el único asiento con comida delante desocupado, junto sus manos como los otros 3 para cantar a coro "Itadakimasu" tomar los tenedores y llevar todos menos Naruto un pedazo del alimento, queriendo este ver sus expresiones.

Después de un segundo los tres empezaron a suspirar por el increíble sabor de la comida, resultó que el ingenio del pelirrojo no se limitó a entrenamientos y estudios, era bueno en casi todo lo que hizo y la cocina no fue la excepción.

Satisfecho con la reacción de su curiosa familia comenzó a comer también, y hablaron de lo harían por el resto del día.

"Ahh ~, pues llegare tarde del trabajo hoy, parece que hoy en la tarde empezarán una construcción en el camino que usaba, por lo que para regresar tendré que tomar el camino largo, además de que mi jefe quiere que me quede para ayudarlo con el papeleo, todo porque no quiere hacerlo solo el flojo" fue el aviso/queja de Kushina mientras toma otro bocado de la tortilla y suspiraba feliz por la fiesta de sabores posterior.

**"Ja, lo siento por ti Kushina, que bueno que nosotros no tenemos trabajos"**

"No te olvidas de algo Goku-nii" El mono/gorila miró a su hermanito con una mirada de duda "Hoy le toca el baño a Kurama"

**"..."**

"..."

**"No podríamos dejarlo pasar-"**

"No Goku-nii, no lo puedes saltar por hoy, cálmate no será tan malo ya has tenido 4 años y medio para practicar, solo te queda medio año más" se burló Naruto mientras comía otro poco "Aunque claro cómo le toca el baño a Kurama hoy, estaré durmiendo en la casa de Riko-chan y Mikan-chan "

Esto había sido una rutina por decirlo así, todas las veces que le tocaba el baño a Kurama que eran por lo menos 2 veces a la semana, Naruto avisaría con un día de antelación e iría a la casa de la familia Yūki para pasar la noche al día siguiente para evitar el desastre de Goku correteando a Kurama, cosa que no les molestaba a las 2 chicas que vivían solas desde que sus padres regresaron a su trabajo.

Disfrutaban de la compañía del pelirrojo y de los platillos que luego les preparaba como un 'pago' por dejarlo pasar la noche, además de que también ayudaba a Mikan con las tareas del hogar como barrer o lavando la ropa por ella.

"Ahora si me permite se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela"

Comento viendo el reloj de pared donde marcaba las 7:30, su entrada era a las 8, pero por lo general pasaba a recoger a sus amigas una por que vivía delante de él y se quedaba dormida a veces por lo que tenía que levantarla, mientras que otra era por un pequeño problema que tenía.

"Cierto también se me hace tarde para el trabajo"

El par de pelirrojos se levantan de la mesa dejando sus platos para que laven un mono / gorila cabizbajo por tener que vivir el infierno una vez más, y un zorro despreocupado que seguía comiendo sus platillos sin preocuparse, de todas formas no dejaría que lo bañaran.

Los Uzumakis se lavaron los dientes en el baño de cada uno de los pisos de la casa, y al terminar Naruto tomo los bentos que había preparado para sus amigas y se encontraban en la entrada con su madre donde ambos se pusieron sus calzados, el de Kushina siendo unos tacones de color negro, mientras que Naruto usaba unos zapatos de color café.

"Entonces, ¿más o menos a qué hora regresas del trabajo kasan?"

"No estoy segura, mmmm" comenzó a pensar mientras se tocaba la barbilla calculando más o menos el tiempo que según ella le tomaría todas las acciones nuevas, "tal vez a las diez o las once de la noche, así que no será necesario que me esperes despierto"

Naruto se sonrojo un poco al ser fácilmente descubierto por su madre, "N-n-no era esa mi intención" trato de mentir, pero el sonrojo y el ligero tartamudeo hizo que se descubriera fácilmente.

Kushina solo sonrió cálidamente y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente, "Gracias por preocuparte por mi sochi, pero no tienes que hacerlo"

"Tengo que hacerlo, sin papá soy el hombre de la casa, y tengo que preocuparme de que estés bien... ¡Y qué ningún pervertido te ponga una mano encima!" Grito lo último con fuego en sus ojos.

Kushina solo pudo sentirse alegre por su hijo, porque no fuera un pervertido como el maestro de su esposo Jiraiya o como su alumno Kakashi, y que estuviera creciendo para ser un chico bueno y responsable.

Dejando ya las pláticas para más tarde, el ojiazul movió su cola para que estuviera amarrado en su cintura debajo de su pantalón ocultándolo efectivamente al resto del mundo.

Una vez oculta su cola simplemente abrieron la puerta y salieron a su patio delantero el cual pasaron rápidamente, y salieron a la calle quedando justo enfrente de la casa de los Yūki, Kushina se dio la vuelta y le dio rápidamente un beso en el frente a Naruto, "Ten buen día sochi" fue la última frase de la pelirroja antes de irse en dirección a su trabajo.

El chico de marcas en las mejillas solo se sobo la frente con su mano derecha, la acción de su madre que le causa una agradable sensación le saco una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, dejando eso de lado, se dio vuelta y entro al patio de los Yūki, se acercó a la puerta a la cual toco.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta, la persona detrás de la puerta era una Mikan de 12 años, la hermana menor de los Yūki había cambiado ahora media un metro con cuarenta y nueve centímetros, tiene el cabello de color castaño y largo, su piel seguía siendo de un pálido saludable, y tenía una coleta en el pelo.

Ahora tenía puesto una playera de tirantes color blanco que estaba debajo de un delantal, dando un sentido que estaba ahora en la cocina, posiblemente haciendo el desayuno, y una falda corta de color azul.

"Hola Naruto, vienes por nee-san ¿verdad?" pregunto alegremente por ver su figura de hermano mayor, mientras se hacía a un lado dejando que Naruto entrara en la casa.

"Sí, ¿estás despierta o tendré que ir a despertarla?"

Su pregunta no tuvo que ser contestada por Mikan, ya que se escucharon pasos que provenían de las escaleras.

"! Y-ya voy, ya voy¡ uaaa", grito una Riko apresurada que llevaba una versión femenina de la ropa de Naruto, donde se remplazaba los pantalones por una falda con los mismos colores que el pantalón de Naruto, el cual era su uniforme de la escuela Sainan High, pero para su mala suerte y su propia torpeza hizo que se tropezara con sus propios pies a la mitad de las escaleras, lo que sumado al impulso de su carrera causo que Riko cayera en Naruto y su suerte pervertida hizo su aparición, al terminar con la cara de la pelinaranja en la entrepierna de su interés amoroso, mientras que su propia entrepierna termino en la cara del ojiazul.

Paso solo un segundo donde Riko posiblemente invento el color rojo más oscuro de la historia, se levantó, pidió una rápida y fuertemente gritada disculpa y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa en dirección a la escuela.

Naruto se levantó lentamente después de las acciones de su amiga de la infancia y se sacudió un poco la ropa del polvo inexistente mientras Mikan solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente ante la muy mala suerte de su hermana mayor.

"Y bueno, la suerte de ' _La Reina de las caídas'_ ataca de nuevo" bromeo Naruto causando una pequeña risa de la pequeña peli marrón.

"jeje, si, en serio, no sé cómo hace Riko para terminar en esa clase de posiciones, pero debo admitir que pueden ser divertidas"

"Sí, pues ella no opina lo mismo, bueno, supongo que como salió corriendo no se llevó su bento ¿verdad?" recibiendo un asentimiento de Mikan, "Ok, si me lo das se lo llevare con gusto"

"Gracias, eso sería de mucha ayuda" paso al lado de Naruto y entro en la cocina, para unos minutos después salir con una caja de bento envuelto en un pañuelo rosado que le entrego al chico "Y gracias por cuidar siempre de Riko, juro que si no fuera por ti se metería en más problemas de los que ya se mete, eres como nuestro ángel guardián"

"Oh, basta que me haces sonrojar. Pues ya me voy Mikan, te veo en la tarde después de que vea a los chicos, ten un buen día" dijo para darle un rápido abrazo de despedida, que le causó un ligero sonrojo a la chica.

"Gracias, igualmente Naruto, y salúdame a esos pequeños de mi parte" dijo ocultando perfectamente su sonrojo con una mano mientras se despedía con la otra mano.

"Claro" fue la simple respuesta que dio mientras salía por la puerta principal de la casa "Ya que por lo que parece que Riko-chan se fue a la escuela, debería ir a recoger a Haruna-chan ahora" comenzó a caminar para salir de la residencia de los Yūki, y dirigirse a su nuevo destino, la casa de Haruna que se ubica en unas cuantas cuadras, siendo un edificio de departamentos de unos 10 pisos.

Se acercó a la entrada del edificio y busco en los botones de intercomunicación el que le dejaría hablar con Haruna o por lo menos su hermana, una vez lo encontró toco el botón y espero unos segundos para recibir una respuesta que vino primero con un poco de estática.

"Bzzz_, hola, ¿quién busca?" _sonó la voz a través del comunicador de una chica la cual reconoció fácilmente Naruto.

"Hola Haruna-chan, soy Naruto, vine para que vayamos a la escuela juntos"

"_Oh, Naruto-san, voy en camino, espérame un minuto"_

"Entendido, no me moveré de aquí"

La comunicación termino, por lo que se dispuso a esperar la llegada de la chica peli azul mientras se recargaba en la pared al lado de la puesta del edificio, solo tuvo que esperar unos 2 minutos, para que se escuchara el "pin" que marcaba la llegada del elevador, que abrió sus puertas y salió una Haruna de quince años.

La chica había cambiado un poco después de 5 años, ahora era más alta, siendo solo una cabeza más baja que Naruto, ahora mostraba una bonita figura teniendo un modesto estante de copa b, una delgada cintura anchas caderas y unas largas y torneadas piernas, y como Riko traía una versión femenina de las ropas de Naruto, en su cabello podría ver la pinza del pelo y en su cuello el collar que le había regalado Naruto en sus cumpleaños.

"Hola Naruto-san, perdón si te hecho esperar"

"No hay problema Haruna-chan, no espere mucho, mejor empecemos a caminar, se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela"

"O-o-oh, tienes razón, será mejor dirigirnos a la escuela" hablo con un ligero tartamudeo y sonrojo por el aún no haberse acostumbrarse a la forma afectiva que tiene su amigo a la hora de dirigirse a su amigo/as.

Cosa que se perdió Naruto siendo el chico denso que era "Ah, cierto antes de que se me olvide" saco uno de los bentos que traía en su mochila y se lo ofreció a Haruna "El bento que te prometí ayer como me dijiste que luego no tienes tiempo por cuidar a Maron en las mañanas, pensé en traer uno, espero que te guste"

La chica miro el bento que le estaba ofreciendo el chico que era objeto de sus afectos, el cual tomó con una mano un poco temblorosa y no podía evitar que el creciente sonrojo se extendiera por toda su cara.

Cosa que noto Naruto "¿Estas bien Haruna-chan?, estas toda roja, ¿no te abras enfermado o sí?" Pregunto acercando su cara y poniendo su frente junto a la suya para tratar de medir su temperatura con su propia piel lo que causo que el sonrojo de Haruna solo se intensificara.

La chica se alejó rápidamente del chico más alto que ella y comenzó a tartamudear frenéticamente "N-n-no, e-e-estoy bien" "N-n-no es n-n-nada Naruto-san"

"¿Segura Haruna-chan?"

"S-s-sí, mejor e-empecemos a caminar, o llegaremos tarde en la escuela"

Asintiendo a lo que dijo su amiga comenzó a caminar con la chica que batallaba por controlar su sonrojo de nuevo a la escuela.

Aunque durante el transcurso del camino se puede notar el cómo cada vez que pasaban cerca de un hombre o grupo de muchachos, Haruna se juntaba más a Naruto buscando su protección y mostrando una cara con un poco de miedo, incomodidad y preocupación.

Cosa que le causo una molestia a Naruto, no porque la chica se juntara con el sino por la razón de su miedo.

La misma razón por la que se conocieron, ya que después del incidente del pedófilo que intento secuestrarla, desarrollo una fobia contra cualquier hombre que no fuera su padre o Naruto, y aunque había pasado 10 años en terapias para tratar con la fobia aun la tenía muy presente, y la impedía salir por miedo a los hombres que pasaban cerca, razón por la que siempre Naruto pasaba por ella y la acompañaba a la escuela, y siempre que podía la acompañaba a los lugares que quisiera salir, más cuando él no estaría disponible ella llamaría alguna amiga para que la acompañe a salir o lo hacía con su hermana.

Siendo sinceros aunque sabía que no era su culpa, Naruto no pudo pensar que si hubiera llegado antes, su amiga podría haber ahorrado ese horrible capítulo de su vida, y disfrutaría más de su vida sin tantas restricciones, por esta y algunos otros eventos, a Naruto le molestaban mucho los pervertidos.

Viendo que aunque estaba cerca del aún se encontró un poco insegura, el pelirrojo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para que se sintiera mejor, extendió su brazo derecho y abrazo los hombros de la chica acercándola efectivamente a ella.

Cosa que aunque le causo una pequeña vergüenza a la chica por la cercanía con su enamorado, agradeció grandemente.

"No te preocupes Haruna-chan, mientras este aquí no dejare que nada te pase" declaro con una radiante sonrisa dirigida a la chica como la que dio el día que la salvo.

Cosa que le causa una pequeña sonrisa de la peli azul "Muchas gracias Naruto-san" aunque aún mantenía su pequeño sonrojo por estar tan cerca de Naruto, demostrando una vez más su naturaleza tímida.

El resto del viaje se hizo en un cómodo silencio hasta llegar a la escuela donde para la molestia de la chica, Naruto dejo de abrazarla para evitar malentendidos.

* * *

_**-Escuela Sainan High 7:50-**_

Llegando justo a las siete cincuenta, les dejo diez minutos exactamente antes de comenzar las clases ( **N / A:** No recuerdo muy bien a la hora exacta cuando empiezan y terminar las clases en Japón por lo que tomare más o menos un horario de entrada a las 8 y de salida a las 4), comenzaron a dirigirse los 2 a su aula de clases que al ser la misma los llevó a seguir el mismo camino, aunque Naruto un poco más precavidamente, viendo por todas las esquinas como si quisiera evitar algo o alguien, habiendo llegado a la puerta del salón donde estaba a punto de abrirla, hasta que.

"¡NARUTO-SAMAAAA!"

Fue el grito que lo detuvo en seco, dio vuelta para ver un gran grupo de chicas con camisas con su cara estampada en el centro, junto con pancartas con su cara igualmente en ella y todas con sonrojos adornando sus mejillas mientras veían al chico como un jugoso pedazo de carne.

La vista puso blanco a Naruto, debido a que en su primer día durante su presentación con el resto de la clase, la cual era la costumbre del primer día para conocer mejor, había primero declarado abiertamente que odiaba a los pervertidos por consecuente declarando que no está pervertido, y que castigaría a cualquiera que actuara así, segundo que sus pasatiempos eran la jardinería, cocinar, y entrenar, y tercero, que sus sueños eran tener una gran familia y hacer que su padre fallecido y sus antepasados estuvieran orgullosos de él, todos esos buenos aspectos, sumado a su aspecto guapo de chico malo, animalesco y exótico por su pelo largo y rojo, sus bigotes y sus muñequeras con púas, causo la creación del grupo más grande, desquiciado y persistente que la escuela Sainan High haya visto en su historia.

'El club de auto proclamado admiradoras / harén / futuras esposas de Naruto' en la cual habían chicas de todos los grados de la escuela, que querían un pedazo del Uzumaki, y ese grupo sí que era muy insistente con eso.

Antes de que lo logren alcanzar los instintos de Naruto se activaron e hicieron cargo de la situación, ¿lo que hicieron?, lo más sensato, le mandaron las órdenes a sus piernas para comenzar a correr por su querida vida mientras sus fanáticas lo correteaban por la escuela mientras decían cosas como.

"Naruto-sama, hágame un hijo" o "Cásate conmigo Naruto-sama" y otras cosas más.

Haruna solo pudo suspirar antes de que dejara salir una pequeña risita, siempre era el día así si Naruto estaba cerca, un día alocado y divertido.

* * *

_**-Hora del almuerzo-**_

Después de que Naruto había perdido al grupo de admiradoras, regresado al salón con su ropa medio desordenada y tomar las únicas 2 horas a las que pudo llegar, comenzó la hora del almuerzo, en donde ahora se acercó a una mesa en el centro de la cafetería.

Mientras que se sentaba, no se dio cuenta de la sombra que lo seguía discretamente detrás de él... o eso creía la sombra, el cual salto e intento atrapar al chico más popular de la escuela en un abrazo, palabra clave 'intento'.

Naruto había sentido a la sombra con su habilidad de sensor que había entrenado como ninja, se hizo a un lado, la tomo de la cintura cuando estaba pasando por su lado y la puso de pie frente al.

La sombra, resultó ser una chica, una chica muy bonita, esta era una chica que media un metro con sesenta y tanto centímetros, tenía el pelo color marrón que le llegaba un poco arriba de sus hombros, con unos ojos marrones oscuros, y una figura de reloj de arena con unos pechos de copa c, una cintura delgada y unas anchas caderas, la persona frente a de Naruto, no era otra que Risa Momioka.

La chica solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado "Tch, y justo cuando pensé que por fin podría sentir tu cuerpo esculpido por los dioses Naruto-sama" cometo para seguidamente hinchar las mejillas.

"Jeje, también es bueno verte Risa-chan, ten, el bento que te prometí" esta era una de las chicas del famoso 'par a tientas de Sainan High' un par de chicas que eran famosas porque siempre aparecían detrás de las chicas de la escuela para tentar sus pechos y el resto de su cuerpo, siendo la única excepción masculina actualmente Naruto, aunque siendo Risa la más pervertida del par.

Ante la mención del bento hecho por Naruto sus ojos brillaron y lo tomo de la mano de Naruto, para abrirlo y tomar rápidamente un primer bocado, "ahh, tan bueno como siempre Naruto-sama, aunque... pensé que me darías tu gran salchicha para el almuerzo" sí, era muy pervertida.

Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente ante la insinuación no tan discreta de una de las chicas del par a tientas, eso le recordó algo, una característica de este par, donde estaba uno, el otro no estaba lejos.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él, se dio vuelta y tomo por debajo de sus brazos a una chica que había saltado igual que Risa, la chica era baja, midiendo un metro y medio más o menos, tiene el pelo de color verde oscuro con dos colas, y ojos de color marrón claro, también lleva un par de gafas, era delgada, con unos pechos copa b, este era Mio Sawada, la segunda chica del par a tientas, "Auuu, porque no nos dejas tocar tu maravilloso cuerpo Naruto-san, y ¿cómo es que siempre sabes que estamos detrás de ti? "

El tratar de tentar el cuerpo de Naruto fue una meta que se había impuesto el par, esto después de que en el primer día de clases la mala suerte de Riko hiciera acto de aparición y que terminara cayendo de alguna forma en Naruto, con su cara en la entrepierna, y habiendo rasgado su camisa, lo que dejo que todos los presentes vieran su cuerpo musculoso (y sus tatuajes, pero nadie los noto antes de que los escondiera con una transformación corporal), lo que causo que las mujeres se quedaran babeando ante su cuerpo que más de una describió como tallado por los dioses, mientras que los chicos quedarán verdes de envidia.

El ver su cuerpo causo que muchas empezaran a llamarlo Naruto-sama, como en el caso de Risa, en fin después de eso trataron todos los días por lo menos 2 veces el tentar su cuerpo con un resultado similar a este casi siempre.

"Jeje, secreto de familia, tal vez tengan que dejar de hacer eso, saben que nunca funcionara"

El par sabía que puede que sus palabras fueran verdad, pero no se rendirían hasta lograrlo, así de grande era su determinación ante la idea de tentar ese cuerpo magnífico.

"H-h-hola N-N-Naruto, ¿P-podemos sentarnos con ustedes?" pregunto Riko con una Haruna a su lado, hablando tímidamente por el recuerdo aun presente de lo que ocurrió en la mañana, y ahora que se le podría ver cómo los cambios de aspecto que vinieron con la edad, su pelo seguía siendo color naranja y alborotado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía un cuerpo más desarrollado que el de Risa siendo igualmente copa c bordeando la d, tenía una cintura delgada y anchas caderas, era sinceramente una belleza, pero tenía la costumbre de llegar en el peor momento .

Risa miro al par, y sus ojos brillaron, pensando _"Puede que no pueda tentar el cuerpo magnífico de Naruto-sama, pero puedo entretenerme mientras tanto"_

Tanto Risa como Mio desaparecieron de sus posiciones actuales y aparecieron detrás de unas sorprendidas Riko y Haruna mientras tentaban sus pechos.

"Ahh, siempre es bueno tentar estos pechos, tan grandes ~, tan firmes ~, y tan suaves ~" fueron las palabras pervertidas de una feliz Risa mientras tocaba y estrujaba los pechos de una Riko muy sonrojada.

"Si, aunque los pechos de Haruna no se quedan atrás, son del tamaño perfecto para estrujar, y tan suaves" concluyó una igualmente feliz Mio que toca los pechos de Haruna.

"¡R-r-risa, M-Mio, p-p-para de hac-cer eso!" Trato de decir Haruna mientras que a la vez trata de no gemir por el constante manoseo de Mio hacia su persona.

"P-p-por favor, n-no, enfrente de N-N-Naruto y en p-publico" pidió una Riko avergonzada.

Risa paro de tentar lo pechos de Riko pero sin quitar sus manos "Ohhh, entonces ¿si estuviéramos a solas no te quejarías?, tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar más pri-"

La frase de Risa se detuvo junto con el tanteo de ella y Mio, cuando Naruto les dio unos golpes de estilo karate en sus cabezas, haciendo que terminarán en cuclillas sobándose las cabezas por el dolor que les causó.

"Ya detengan eso, mejor terminen sus almuerzos antes de que termine la hora de la comida"

"M-muchas gracias por eso Naruto" dijo Riko mientras identificaban su corazón.

"No hay problema, por cierto ten, olvidaste tu almuerzo en la mañana en tu casa" habló mientras le entregaba el bento que le había dado Mikan.

"Ah, gracias de nuevo, se me olvidó después de..." al recordar la razón del olvido de su almuerzo solo se pudo poner muy roja, tartamudear, y salir corriendo.

Cosa que le sacó una gota de sudor estilo anime a Naruto y Haruna.

* * *

_**-Fin del día de clases-**_

Tras la hora del almuerzo en la que ya no ocurrió nada más que fuera interesante o digno de ver además de los intentos de Risa y Mio de tentar el cuerpo de Naruto, todos regresaron a sus salones a tomar sus clases.

Esto fue durante las últimas 5 horas donde casi toda la clase casi se duerme por su profesor, que era tan viejo que tenía que hablar muy lentamente, por lo que la mayoría de la clase se aburría y les era muy difícil no entregarse los magníficos sueños de Morfeo.

En fin tras las 5 horas de canciones de cuna, el día escolar había terminado, por lo que todos los que no tuvieran que quedarse para actividades de sus clubes fueron retirados, o por lo menos así debería ser.

Un grupo de unos 5 chicos tenía cosas diferentes en sus mentes.

"Muy bien, justo ahora están cambiándose las chicas del club de Tenis" comentó el chico 1 al líder del grupo.

El cual era un chico que tiene estatura media, es delgado, tiene ojos marrones y cabello negro y puntiagudo, con orejas redondas y grandes que junto con sus facciones poco comunes lo hacen ver como un mono, era Kenichi Saruyama, posiblemente el hombre más pervertido de la escuela, claro quitando a su director.

"Kukuku, y según lo que nuestros espías dicen, _'El demonio rojo'_ ahora está ocupado ayudando a Riko-sama en el jardín de la escuela, por lo que es la oportunidad perfecta"

El chico con cara de mono tenía un gran amorío por Riko, razón del cómo se dirija a la chica, siendo este tan grande al grado de que en repetidas ocasiones se le declaró, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta 'No puedo salir contigo, me gusta alguien, ¡además de que estas muy pervertido!'.

Cosa muy cierta, ya que el intentaba espiar a las chicas cambiarse según el para olvidar sus desprecios, solo tontas escusas.

"Pues entonces que esperamos, vamos a espiar y tomar fotos de las chicas cambiándose" grito el chico número 2, mientras seguía al resto del grupo a los vestuarios de las chicas del club de tenis viendo siempre enfrente.

"¿En serio?, pero antes de que sigan con eso tengo un par de preguntas, ¿primero a que chicas van a espiar?, segundo ¿quiénes eran los espías de los que hablan? Y tercero ¿A quién llaman _' El demonio rojo '?"_

Pregunto una voz que no reconoció al principio Saruyama, por lo que pensaba que era uno de los chicos del grupo con los que no hablaba mucho, respondió sus preguntas mientras lentamente se dio vuelta para verlo sin notar las caras sudorosas y pálidas del resto del grupo mientras veían al dueño de tal voz.

"Bueno mi compañero, si no oíste vamos a espiar a las chicas del club de tenis, nuestras espías son *nombre sin importancia*, y *nombre sin importancia*, y _'El demonio rojo __'_ es obviamente el despreciable y acaparador de chicas Naruto Uz...u...ma... ki"

La última declaración la comenzó a decir lentamente cuando por fin se dio cuenta de quien provino la voz, para que como el resto del grupo comenzara a sudar balas y ponerse peor de pálido que cierto Sannin de las serpientes.

* * *

_**-Mientras tanto en Shinobi World-**_

En una base secreta con temática de serpiente, un hombre con aspecto serpentino, y extremadamente pálido dejó de estudiar un pergamino con un jutsu poderoso de su interés y comenzó ver hacia sus lados.

Un chico de pelo gris con lentes de montura circular noto el extraño comportamiento de su maestro y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Ocurre algo Orochimaru-sama?"

"No sé qué es Kabuto, pero siento que en algún lugar alguien acaba de usurparme algo"

Kabuto solo miro a su maestro extrañado antes de que ambos se encogieran de hombros y siguieran con lo que tenían en el momento.

* * *

_**-De regreso a To Love-Ru y la posible siguiente masacre-**_

Resulta que el dueño de la voz no era otro que el mismísimo pelirrojo, que tenía en su espalda a dos atados y amordazado chicos los cuales resultaron ser los espías que había dicho Saruyama.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo todo el grupo pero unas cuerdas los amarraron y jalaron hacia el ojiazul, el cual los miraba retorcerse intentando escapar.

"Cuando aprenderán a no hacer esto muchachos, mi vida sería más fácil si no tuviera que vigilarlos para que no hagan nada pervertido con las chicas"

"Pues entonces por qué no simplemente nos dejas espiar en paz o te unes a nosotros" ofreció el chico 3 del grupo.

"No haría eso, por qué primero, no dejaría que ustedes trataran a las chicas como simples objetos para satisfacer sus fantasías pervertidas, y segundo, por qué no estoy pervertido como ustedes"

Los chicos solos veían a Naruto con cara de rabia y aun negándose a creer que el chico no estaría ni un poco pervertido, estaban a punto de decir algo para intentar convencerlo de que los soltara.

"Ahora los llevo a su castigo" tras eso comenzó a arrastrar a los 7 chicos aparentemente sin esfuerzo.

* * *

_**-30 minutos después-**_

Se podría ver como un Naruto relajado con sus 2 mochilas en manos, habiendo sacado la segunda de su sello cuando nadie estaba viendo de la escuela y tras él se veía al grupo de 7 niños atados del segundo piso de la escuela como si estuvieran en capullos, con una gran pancarta atada a sus pies donde dice.

_'Somos unos pervertidos que tratan de espiar al club de tenis'_

Y debajo de ellos un gran grupo de chicas con caras demoníacas y objetos para golpear a los chicos.

Naruto simplemente salió de la escuela dejando a Riko encargada de llevar a Haruna por el día de hoy mientras atendía su asunto con los 'chicos'.

Después de caminar un rato llegó a una carnicería, donde el carnicero al ver al chico de pelo largo y puntiagudo sonrió.

"Yo, Naruto, ¿qué bueno verte por aquí? ¿Lo de siempre chico?" pregunto alegre de ver a posiblemente su mejor cliente.

"Yo, osan, si por favor" respondió mientras ponía la segunda maleta en el mostrador que al abrirse reveló estar vacía.

"De inmediato" el carnicero comenzó a cortar fácilmente grandes filetes, trajo piezas completas de puerco como las patas y una cabeza, además de algunos intestinos, piel, etc.

Cuando termino, en una bolsa tenía unos 10 kilos de carne cruda que puso en la mochila de Naruto. "Bien como siempre, 10 kilos de carnes diversas. Sabes siempre me dio curiosidad para que necesitas tanta carne"

Naruto cerró la mochila, le entregó el dinero al carnicero por la cantidad de carne que compro y se lo puso en la espalda, "Son para unos amigos, es todo" fue lo único que dijo mientras salía del negocio.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió de la carnicería camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta que encontró un callejón donde entró, metió su mochila de la escuela en el sello donde había puesto la anterior mochila y salto al techo del edificio, donde con un sencillo ' _**Enge no jutsu'**_ se volvió invisible para los peatones y comenzó a saltar entre edificios hacia su destino.

* * *

_**-Media hora después del bosque alrededor de la ciudad-**_

Después de un rápido viaje a velocidad ninja, el ojiazul se encontró en el medio de una zona del bosque caminando calmadamente con su cola revelada al no haber nadie a quien ocultársela a una cueva.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente se pudo ver lo que estaba adentro de la cueva, dentro de esta había, una pequeña manada de lobos, siendo un total de 5 lobos de aspecto joven, más o menos en su adolescencia.

Los 5 lobos al ver una persona acercarse empezaron a gruñir y mostrar los dientes como advertencia para que no se acercara.

Naruto solo dio unos pasos más para que lo vieran los lobos, los que al notar sus rasgos, saltaron de inmediato contra el pelirrojo.

Naruto solo los dejó caer encima de él y empezaron a forcejear un poco hasta que se detuvieron tanto los lobos como el mismo ojiazul.

"..."

"..."

Solamente se escuchaba un gran silencio en el medio del campo, mientras que un charco de un líquido rojo parecía salir del cuerpo de Naruto que estaba tapado por una alfombra de lobos.

"Je... je...je... jajajajajaja" hasta que se comenzó a escuchar una fuerte carcajada proveniente del cuerpo de Naruto, donde se pudo ver siendo lamido por todas partes por los lobos de una forma cariñosa "jajaja, ya... Jajaja... paren chicos"

Les dijo a los lobos mientras los empujaba para que salieran de su cuerpo, lo que cuando pasó pudo mostrar que la mancha de líquido rojo venía de la mochila con carne que había traído, posiblemente de la bolsa que tenía carne al haberse roto durante el forcejeo con los lobos.

"Bueno chicos les traje lo de siempre una buena porción de carne de primera calidad" se acercó a la mochila que abrió y registró el desastre sangriento que había quedado dentro de la bolsa rota que dejó toda la carne y sangre esparcida por la mochila, también noto el río de sangre que llegó a su propia ropa donde dejó una gran mancha de sangre en su saco y camisa _"Nota mental, ver si se puede lavar la sangre"_

Tomó el primer pedazo de carne que resultó ser un gran filete "Ten Zimba, este es para ti" le dio el pedazo de carne al más grande de los lobos del grupo, que tenía un pelaje negro con pequeñas partes en gris y unos ojos verdes metálicos, el cual atrapó en el aire y comenzó a comerlo.

Lo mismo hizo con el resto de los lobos, los cuales eran uno un poco más pequeño que Zimba con colores invertidos en el pelaje, además de que tenía ojos azules como los de Naruto, este siendo Zack.

Al lado de este había dos lobos que se parecían mucho, tenían una forma más pequeña siendo ambas hembras, tenían un pelaje color blanco y gris, y con ojos diferentes siendo en ambas el ojo izquierdo de color azul mientras que el derecho era verde, se llamaban Yuki y Akiko, la primera porque su pelaje que parecía hecho de la misma nieve, mientras que la segunda pareciendo que su pelaje brillaba ante la luz.

Y por último estaba un lobo del mismo tamaño que Yuki y Akiko, pero era por decirlo así el más curioso, tenía un pelaje de un color rojizo con partes negras, su tamaño a pesar de ser un lobo macho se debía a su edad temprana, siendo el más joven de todo el grupo de lobos, tenía unos ojos azul metálico, este lobo de aspecto tan único se llamaba Menma.

Todos los nombres ocurrencias del mismo Naruto, el cual después de darles a cada uno una pieza de carne inicial les arrojo el resto de la bolsa de la cual cada uno agarraba lo que podía.

Mientras el pelirrojo contempló cómo comían sus amigos peludos, no podía evitar recordar el cómo los había conocido.

* * *

_**-Flashback inicia-**_

_Era un día soleado en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad, los pájaros cantaban, se escuchaba un río cercano corriendo, cielo despejado, el día era casi perfecto, siendo manchado por solo una cosa._

_Al lado de un árbol se podría ver un pequeño lobo de un hermoso pelaje negro que actualmente estaba manchado por el rojo de su sangre._

_El pobre y joven animal que recientemente había sido abandonado por su manada junto con otros 4 lobos jóvenes, ahora estaba atrapado en una trampa para osos que piso por error con una de sus patas traseras, y al no poder liberar el junto con el resto de los lobos estaban ahora ahí, solo esperando a que muriera por hambre sed, algún otro depredador se los comiera, o encontrar una manera de liberar a su líder._

_-chasquido-_

_Un ruido alerto a la pequeña manada de que se acercaba un intruso, haciendo que rápidamente se pusieran de forma protectora rodeando a su miembro atrapado._

_Lo que vieron fue un Naruto de 14 años que paseaba por el bosque al tener un buen día, aunque su buen día se arruinó al ver al pobre lobo joven, de a lo mejor unos meses de vida atrapado en una trampa para osos._

_Miró que sorprendentemente la trampa no le corto la pata a pesar de ser tan pequeño, esto es gracias a que la trampa parecía vieja y olvidada, por lo que causó que perdieran la fuerza de los resortes y el filo de los dientes, aunque estaba oxidada._

_"Se infectara si no se trata esa herida, y puede que muera o por lo menos pierda la pata por eso" analizó el chico mientras analiza rápidamente el daño desde la distancia._

_Intentó acercarse para ayudar a liberar al pequeño pero el resto de los animales al ver su cercanía comenzar a gruñir y mostrar sus colmillos aún en crecimiento._

_Naruto sin embargo sigue caminando sin inmutarse, sin mostrar miedo, o algún sentimiento de hostilidad a los caninos._

"Calmados chicos, no les haré nada", _dijo mientras seguía acercando con la misma expresión._

_Sabía que si mostraba algún miedo estos atacarían, por lo que no tenía ninguno, bueno en realidad no es que les tuviera miedo, más bien se veían lindos. Se acercó lentamente mientras liberaba un poco de chakra del elemento madera para que se calmaran, lo que funcionaba bastante bien. Después de que se calmaron los lobos pudo más fácilmente liberar al cachorro atrapado, que bautizo como Zimba en honor a la película del rey León que fue de sus favoritos de pequeño. Tras liberarlo, lo cuido mientras su pata se curaba, pero en el transcurso de eso le tomo un gran cariño al resto de la manada, por lo que pasaba muchas veces tiempo con ellos, ya sea jugando, ayudándolos a cazar cuando no podía traer comida, o simplemente recostados en el césped, al punto que ellos lo consideran como su alfa y amigo._

_**-Fin flashback-**_

* * *

Naruto dejó los recuerdos para más tarde ya que mientras estaba recordando el pasado parece que su cuerpo estaba funcionando en piloto automático jugando y pasando el tiempo con los lobos.

Al ver el cielo pudo notar que ya era tarde siendo más o menos si no le fallaban sus clases de supervivencia las seis por lo que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Les dirigió una mirada de disculpa a sus amigos caninos.

"Lo siento chicos ya me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde"

Al ser los inteligentes animales que eran entendían lo que tenían que decirles Naruto, por lo que solo se acercaron cariñosamente a sus piernas y se restregaron en forma de despedida.

"No se preocupen chicos tratare de venir mañana o por lo menos enviare a un clon, bueno cuídense, nos vemos"

Recibiendo unos ladridos de despedida se dio vuelta, tomó su mochila y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol hacia su nuevo destino, la casa de los Yūki.

* * *

_**-Media hora después residencia Yūki-**_

Después de un pequeño viaje ahora se encuentra fuera de la residencia de sus amigas de la infancia dispuesta a pasar la noche con ellos, lo cual fue una gran decisión porque justo enfrente en su casa se escuchaba el espectáculo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo.

\- **CRASH-**

**-BAM-**

**-PUM-** (Denme un Oscar por mis fantásticos efectos de sonido ¿No?)

**"VUELVE AQUÍ KURAMA, MIENTRAS MÁS CORRAS MÁS DIFÍCIL SERÁ PARA LOS DOS"** llegó la inconfundible voz gritando de Goku que perseguía a su hermano mayor.

**"YA HASTA CREA BABUINO SUPER DESARROLLADO, JAMÁS ME ATRAPARAS"** declaro Kurama mientras corría por toda la casa tratando de evitar su baño.

**"ESO YA LO VEREMOS PULGOSO, ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"**

**-CRASH-**

**-CHOQUE-**

Si... era bueno que tuviera este sistema.

Tocó la puerta y en poco tiempo abrió Mikan la puerta.

"Hola Naruto, bienv- ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? ¿Eso es sangre?" pregunto un poco alarmada la peli café al notar rápidamente la gran mancha de color rojo en las ropas del ninja pelirrojo y en su mochila.

"Si, pero no te preocupes solamente es sangre de cerdo de la carnicería, la bolsa en la que estaba se rompió y como vez fue un gran desastre" Ante la declaración la más joven de las Yūki se relajó visiblemente de que el chico que secretamente amaba estaba bien.

¿Qué? El chico era bueno, demasiado bueno, fue inevitable que la chica dejara de verlo como un hermano y lo empezará a ver de forma amorosa y se enamorara de él, pero por la diferencia de edad no se había declarado, o por lo menos no aún, esperaría hasta ser un poco más grande, y la diferencia de edad no fuera un gran problema, si no lo habían tomado para ese entonces claro.

"Es bueno saberlo, pero será mejor que tomes un baño, apestas así" se hizo a un lado mientras dejaba que entrara Naruto.

"Si creo que será lo mejor, por cierto ¿no sabrás de casualidad si se podrá lavar la sangre de la ropa?" pregunto mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada y tomaba un par de pantuflas que tenía en la casa de las chicas para estos días.

"Creo que se puede pero tendré que ver con que detergente sería mejor, si quieres me puedes dejar tu ropa y la lavare por ti"

"Gracias, pero yo la lavare no quiero ser una molesta y tampoco quisiera ponerte más tareas de las que ya tienes en la casa"

Cosa cierta, aunque era la menor de las 2, Mikan era la que se encargaba de todas las tareas domésticas de la casa, ya que sin ofender a Riko, pero no era confiable para estas cosas.

"No sería un problema, ni serias una molestia"

"Aun así yo la lavare, ¿por cierto esta Riko-chan en la casa?" Miro a Mikan que le dio un asentamiento como respuesta.

"Está en la sala de estar"

"Oh, bien, iré a saludarla" estaba a punto de caminar con dirección a la sala hasta que Mikan lo detuvo.

"No creo que sea buena idea, parece que está muy avergonzada por caer encima de ti esta mañana, otra vez, y no creo que presentarte con sangre en la ropa ayude, aunque sea de animal"

Ante las ciertas palabras de la peli café Naruto asintió, "Bueno, entonces si no es un problema iré a buscar un cambio de ropa en mi habitación y si no es molestia tomaré un baño primero" como Naruto pasó tanto tiempo en la casa decidieron transformar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en la habitación para el pelirrojo cuando viniera de visita, esto aunque el pelirrojo insistió en que no lo hicieran. Y aún con todo y sus quejas se hizo por lo que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la habitación. "Así le daré tiempo a Riko-chan para que se le pase un poco la vergüenza y me quito el olor a sangre"

"Me parece perfecto, de todas formas ya había empezado a preparar un baño para cuando llegaras"

Naruto solo sonrió a la niña que estaba a su lado, siendo sinceros estaba un poco celoso del chico que podría capturar su corazón ya que era una gran chica, y cualquier chico que fuera el afortunado de salir con ella sería muy suertudo, si tan solo supiera

"Gracias Mikan-chan, eres la mejor" felicito mientras con una mano le revolvía el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Y sin saberlo causando un pequeño sonrojo y sonrisa en la chica de 12 años.

Cuando Naruto dejó de acariciar su cabeza y subió para sacar un cambio de ropa al cuarto, Mikan se dirigió a la entrada que la llevo a la sala de estar donde esperaba su hermana ahora con ropa sencilla para mayor comodidad.

"Te aviso que Naruto ya llegó, y como no vi nada nuevo, supongo que otra vez no te atreviste a confesarte a él ¿verdad?" La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una cara agria de la pelinaranja, "*suspiro* Como lo suponía, aun no entiendo por qué después de tantos años juntos te da vergüenza el tratar decirle a Naruto que te gusta"

"Oye no es mi culpa, es solo que no se da el momento adecuado..." trato de justificarse en voz baja.

"Eso o que tus caídas vergonzosas 'accidentales', y tu timidez no te dejan" dijo mientras hacía comillas en accidentales, porque las caídas de su hermana siempre terminan un en posiciones demasiado comprometedoras, lo que por decir lo menos era muy extraño.

"Oye, yo no pido caer así, te juro que un dios quiere verme sufrir y por eso caigo así"

"Si claro échale la culpa a los dioses" dijo sarcásticamente mientras entraba a la cocina para seguir preparando la cena dejando a una Riko refunfuñando.

* * *

_**-Con Naruto en el baño-**_

Mientras la discusión ocurría en la sala, Naruto había pasado a su propia habitación donde había tomado un cambio de ropa para cuando saliera de bañarse, el cual era su piyama siendo unos pantalones para dormir a cuadros, junto con una playera blanca holgada.

Tras recoger el cambio de ropa, entró en el baño que como había dicho Mikan, ya estaba preparado con la bañera llena de agua y con los jabones y las sales adecuadas.

Al entrar a la recama antes de la parte de tina y regadera del baño se quitó la ropa y cuidando de no manchar nada con la sangre la dobló y dejó en una bolsa tirada en una esquina para después llevarla a lavar a su casa.

Entró en la siguiente sección del cuarto de baño, donde primero se lavó el cuerpo en la regadera, lavando detenidamente su cola y su largo pelo, el cual aunque era un molesto por lo largo que era, no se lo cortaba porque gustaba así, además de que le servía bien para algunas técnicas ninja.

Después de lavarse el cuerpo entró en la tina donde comenzó a relajarse.

"Ahhhhh, nada mejor que un buen baño, mmm, tal vez deba dar por terminado el entrenamiento hoy"

Creo un clon a su lado el cual tenía las órdenes mentales de disiparse para mandar al resto del grupo de clones que ya podría detener el entrenamiento y disiparse. Solo tomó un minuto para todos los clones en la sala de entrenamiento en casa, se disparan mandando los resultados de este al original, que sonrió ante el progreso de sus clones.

"Bien, sellos hechos y puesto en pergaminos donde siempre, katas del taijutsu de tousan practicados y casi refinados, estilo de Kurama y Goku nii refrescados, y por fin domine ese estúpido jutsu de madera. En serio abuelo Hashirama, ¡¿No pudiste haber creado un elemento más fácil de aprender?! "

Su reclamo paro por un pensamiento, en realidad varios mientras a la vez veía sus tatuajes y recordaba lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Era un prodigio en el uso de chakra según su familia, tenía un cuerpo muy bien entrenado y poderoso, tenía un gran arsenal de jutsu de todo tipo, aprendió a controlar 2 líneas de sangre en tiempo récord y ahora estaba aprendiendo una tercera, era un maestro en el uso de todo tipo de armas, sabía cuatro estilos de pelea de los cuales uno se había tomado el tiempo de crear y tenía una mente tan ágil, preparado y lleno de información para todo tipo de evento que se presentarán, y todo obtenido en el tiempo récord de diez años, muy poco tiempo comparado con el tiempo que a otros ninja les llevará tan solo llegar a la mitad de ese nivel, pero todo eso causó la duda.

"¿Por qué?" se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Es decir, a él le gustaba poder usar todos los 'jutsu geniales' como los llamaba Riko, eran muy útiles, además de que también estaba bien con haber aprendido todos los estilos de pelea, y todo lo relacionado con ser un ninja, pero ¿porque había tenido que hacerlo tan rápido? En todo caso ¿por qué aprender tantas cosas?

A pesar de que el mismo aceleró su propio entrenamiento, el plan original de su madre y hermanos también era muy acelerado, y en realidad, no había surgido una situación donde había necesitado usar algo de eso hasta ahora.

Podría haber llevado más con calma su entrenamiento, podría haber dejado para más tarde varias partes de este, podría haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no lo hice, y todo ¿por qué?

Si le preguntaran eso, él te respondería 'Por un presentimiento', uno que hasta ahora no mostraba fundamentos.

"* Suspiro * Tal vez a partir de ahora pueda tomar con más calma las cosas"

_-Burbujeo-_

"¿Mmm?" después de escuchar el ruido dirijo su mirada hacia el origen donde vio en el agua como varias burbujas salían en lo que parecía un círculo como si el agua en esa sola zona estuviera hirviendo.

-Burbujeo, burbujeo, burbujeo-

"¿Qué diablos?" fue lo que tuvo tiempo para decir antes de que ocurriera una pequeña explosión en la zona donde había burbujeado levantado una nube de niebla y agua momentáneamente tapando toda visibilidad del punto.

Naruto se levantó y trató de quitar la niebla de su vista, pero unos segundos después de la explosión se escuchó una voz alegre y claramente femenina.

"Mmm, ¡Escape exitoso!"

Cuando el vapor se disipó se pudo ver el origen de la voz, y como lo sugería el tono era una chica, y una muy bonita.

Tenía el pelo largo de un color rosa chicle que llegaba hasta por debajo de su perfecto trasero, tenía ojos color verde esmeralda, y tenía un cuerpo que se le podía llamar perfecto, era curvilíneo con pechos copa D, caderas anchas y una cintura delgada, y en este momento está sin una sola prenda de ropa en su cuerpo.

La chica miró a su alrededor solo un poco y noto a un Naruto tan desnudo como ella, aunque solo mantenía su mirada en su cara la cual al estar unos centímetros más arriba que la propia tenía que levantar su vista.

"Hola, perdón por entrar así, mi nombre es Lala Satalin Deviluke" fueron las primeras palabras que le dirijo a Naruto aparentemente sin importarle estar completamente desnuda frente a un chico igualmente desnudo.

Naruto solo parpadeó unas veces antes de procesar lo que pasaba, en vez de empezar a sonrojarse como loco, tartamudear o intentar tocar el cuerpo de la chica como un pervertido, Naruto simplemente uso su entrenamiento ninja, expresamente la sección 'Cómo tratar con las situaciones más descabelladas jamás imaginadas por Kurama ', se calmó y comenzó a analizar la situación para buscar la mejor respuesta. ¿Quién diría que ese curso que pensaba era estúpido al final le serviría?

Después de ver a la chica sin fijarse mucho en las zonas equivocadas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no excitarse o quedándose viendo los generosos activos de la pelirrosa (¿Qué?, no es un pervertidos pero como todos los hombres del mundo tiene una buena cantidad de hormonas pero que sabe controlar), noto fácilmente que no estaba armada, o en una posición con la intención de atacarlo, por lo que se relajó solo un poco.

"Hola, Lala, ¿cierto?" recibiendo un asentimiento energético como indicación de que era su nombre "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" se presentó respetuosamente

"Un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun" respondió con un tono alegre la pinkete.

"Sabes, quizás sea mejor que salgamos del baño para que te presente con los dueños de la casa, y que me cambie de ropa y... por ahora te daré una toalla, ¿Esta bien?" propuso su idea mientras primero sacaba la tapa de la tina, salía del baño cubriéndose la entrepierna con una pequeña toalla que había traído y ocultaba su cola de mono al ponerla entre su largo cabello.

"Haaaaiiii" respondió Lala mientras salía de la tina.

Después de que Naruto se cambiará y le dirá a Lala una toalla para que se cubriera salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaba Riko.

Riko al notar la llegada de Naruto se armó de valor dispuesta a controlar su vergüenza, se levantó del sofá para hablar con él, o por lo menos saludarlo con éxito.

"H-hola Naruto, bienvenido, ese fue un baño muy ra- ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ES ELLA?!" pero esa preparación se fue al carajo cuando noto a la hermosa chica pelirrosa con solo una toalla al lado de Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora por qué gritas Riko?" respondió Mikan mientras salía y al notario de igual forma a Naruto y Lala reaccionó también, pero no tan exagerada "Oh Naruto ya saliste del baño, eso fue rápido, y ¿Quién es la chica?" notablemente más calmada que su hermana mayor.

"Pues ella es Lala-chan, y de alguna manera terminó apareciendo de la nada en la bañera mientras tomaba mi baño", dijo mientras señalaba una excitada Lala por conocer a nuevas personas "Lala-chan, estas son Mikan-chan y Riko-can, las dueñas de la casa".

"Hola, yo me llamo Lala Satalin Deviluke"

"Un gusto conocerte Lala, mi nombre es Mikan" dijo mientras extendía su mano a Lala como forma de saludo, la cual tomo la pinkete y sacudió energéticamente, después de recuperar su mano prosiguió con su declaración "Bueno, que tal si vamos al comedor y tomamos un poco de té mientras Lala nos explica cómo llegó a nuestra casa"

"Me parece una buena idea Mikan-chan, yo prepararé los te" propuso Naruto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos con esto?!" pregunto/grito Riko, "¿Y si fuera una persona peligrosa o un asesino a sueldo o algo así? ¿Y cómo es que no se sorprenden demasiado por el hecho de que simplemente apareció de la nada?" pregunto esta vez expresando sus preocupaciones

Mikan solo miro a su hermana con una cara tranquila, y respondió "Eh, porque, primero de nada serviría alterarse como tú, segundo ya hemos visto cosas iguales de locas e increíbles gracias a Naruto y tercero si fuera una asesina creo que Naruto podría encargarse de eso"

"Y en cuanto a mí, pues es el resultado de un curso de Kurama-nii, ahora puedo digerir fácilmente cualquier tipo de situación, podría ser ella una asesina alienígena cambia formas, una princesa de un país oculto, o incluso una princesa espacial y podría digerirlo fácilmente, o eso quiero pensar yo" dijo Naruto mientras regresaba a la sala de estar con los exámenes donde ya estaban sentados en sofás todas menos Riko.

Mientras esto pasaba en el espacio tres alienígenas con aspecto de niñas estornudaban una de pelo rubio y cara neutral, otra con pelo rojo y cara pervertida y la última de pelo negro y piel morena.

Regresando a la tierra, Naruto se envió en el sofá donde estaba Lala, donde se posicionó a su lado derecho "Entonces Lala-chan, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas más de ti y cómo llegaste a la bañera de la casa?" pregunto mientras tomaba su propio té y empezaba a tomar un pequeño sorbo.

"Bueno, pues vengo del planeta Deviluke y yo me tele transporte a tu baño accidentalmente desde mi nave espacial"

El lugar se silenció solo un segundo mientras Mikan miraba a la pinkette sin saber si mentía o no, porque se veía mucho a los humanos, y afirmar que era de otro planeta era algo difícil de creer, pero Riko solo miraba a la chica como si estaría loca.

Naruto dejó de sorber tu té lo puso de nuevo en la mesa y miró a Lala con una cara que no mostraba una sola emoción mientras miraba la alegre cara de la chica "Entonces estas diciendo que eres un alienígena, ¿correcto?"

"Bueno, para los terrícolas se podría decir que lo soy" respondió mientras sonreía como si el hecho de que en verdad existiera alienígenas fuera algo que se revela todos los días.

"Entonces, dices ser un alienígena, pero para mí pareces un humano" _"Y una sin mucha vergüenza"_ fue la primera frase que dijo Riko sin gritar o estar exaltada desde que apareció la pinkette, mientras que lo último lo pensó al ver que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo que solo usará una toalla enfrente de tanta gente.

"¿No me creen? Entonces qué tal si les muestro una prueba" dijo mientras se levantaba y se daba vuelta mostrando a todos su espalda.

Ante la acción, Naruto levantó una ceja, después de darse la vuelta, Lala se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y levanto su toalla en la parte de atrás dejando al descubierto su trasero carnoso y para leve sorpresa de los más calmados de la casa (véase Mikan y Naruto), una cola de diablo color negro con una punta en forma de corazón.

"Entonces si eres un alienígena, eso es increíble" fue lo que dijo Mikan sin sorprenderse demasiado, es decir no es que fuera el primer alienígena que veían, ya que hablando técnicamente Naruto, sus 'hermanos' y su madre eran alienígenas si es que el planeta del que venían estaba en este universo, si no por lo menos si eran ajenos a este mundo aunque se criaran aquí.

Riko sin embargo no lo estaba tomando bien "¿Entonces si eres una alienígena que haces aquí? ¿Y cómo lo tomas tan calmadamente Mikan y tu Naruto?"

"Pues por qué hablando técnicamente también podría ser clasificado como un alienígena, ya que no nací en este planeta"

"Y parece que tener una cola es parte del paquete porque con Lala se podría decir que ya son 2 extraterrestres con cola que conocemos" terminó la declaración de Naruto Mikan con su propio aporte.

Ante la mención de otro posible compañero alienígena y con cola Lala se emocionó "¿En serio tampoco eres de este planeta? ¿Y tienes una cola como yo? Muéstramela por favor ~" pidió excitada, lo que le sacó una pequeña risa al pelirrojo.

Sin ver el problema de mostrar su cola ya que ella había hecho lo mismo, se encogió de hombros y asintió "Esta bien, aquí está" dijo mientras se levantaba y como ella se ponía de espaldas ante Lala, solo que en vez de como Lala quitarse los pantalones o la camisa o alguna parte de su ropa para mostrarla, solo le mando una orden mental a su cola la cual al recibirla salió de entre sus ropas balanceándose alrededor de una Lala de ojos brillantes.

"Sugoi, es diferente a la mía, y tiene pelo rojo" sin preguntar tomo la cola de Naruto entre sus manos y la comenzó a acariciar para apreciar su textura "Y es muy suave ~" dijo soñadoramente mientras frotaba su cara contra el suave pelaje.

Las acciones de la oji verde le causaron un leve escalofrío a Naruto, lo que le pareció extraño, estaba acostumbrado a que acariciaran su cola de mono, ya que Mikan, su madre y hasta Riko (después de días de armarse de valor para pedirlo), le pedían poder acariciar su cola, pero por alguna razón las caricias de Lala se sentían, diferentes.

Mikan que celosa de que la alienígena tetona se robara la atención de Naruto y acariciara su cola tanto, trato de separarlos disimuladamente haciendo que volveremos a la conversación.

Tosió un poco en su mano para llamar la atención cosa que noto Naruto por lo que poso parte de su atención en la niña "¿Si podemos regresar a la conversación por favor?, Quisiera sable como es que dice que se tele transportó a nuestro baño"

"Cierto ¿Cómo es que apareció en nuestra bañera?" igualmente Riko.

Lala saliendo un momento de su pequeño mundo de ensueño soltó la cola de Naruto (para leve alegría de Mikan) y los miró con ojos alegres, "Eso fue gracias a 'El Pyon Pyon Warp-kun' que yo misma invente" exclamó mientras les muestra una especie de pulsera color morada en su brazo izquierdo "Es un tele transportador, que aún no funciona bien, ya que no puedes especificar dónde este te mandara, pero hace posible que cualquier ser vivo se transporte en distancias cortas"

"¿En serio un tele transportador? Y tú lo inventaste, eso es increíble, debes ser muy lista para poder inventar algo así" Adulo Naruto realmente impresionado ante una invención como esa, ya que le recordaba un jutsu de su padre que tal vez intentaría aprender aunque su madre le comentó de que era difícil de usar.

"¿Y por qué estás desnuda?" preguntó por ultimo Riko.

"Ah, es que Pyon Pyon Warp-kun no puede trasportar objetos o materia no viva, además de que después de usarlo se tiene que esperar un día terrestre para volver a usarlo"

"En otras palabras, podríamos transportarnos pero cuando lleguemos al destino sería tanto al azar como que terminarías desnudo, y solo puedes usarlo una vez al día" dijo Naruto señalando los puntos malos del invento.

Lala estaba esperando que dijera que su inversión era inútil o poco práctica, ya que se lo decían muy a menudo, y aunque la mayoría no lo supiera siempre estaba consciente de esas palabras, pese a que no le importaba mucho que dijeran esas cosas de sus inventos pues ella los hizo en su mayoría para pasar el rato o por qué le parecían ideas increíbles en su momento, le gustaría que alguien le dijera que eran buenos inventos aún después de saber sus defectos.

"Me parece un increíble invento", dijo Naruto, dejando a una Lala sorprendida, junto con una Mikan y Riko dudosas "Un objeto así me sería muy útil si tubería que escapar de improvisto, solo tendría que llevar un cambio de ropa en alguna forma que lo detecte como parte de mi cuerpo como en mis sellos en forma de tatuaje" dijo poniendo sus propias ideas "Y me parece increíble que hayas creado algo así Lala-chan"

"¡Muchas gracias Naruto-kun!" fue el alegre grito de la pinkete para seguidamente atrapar a Naruto en un abrazo mortal donde puso su cabeza inconscientemente en su escote vagamente cubierto por la toalla, usando muchas de su súper fuerza de devilukiano.

La cara de Lala no podría mostrar una sonrisa más grande que la que tenía en este momento, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que uno de sus inventos era increíble, y sin que o estuvieran tratando de ganar su favor o que tratará que hiciera algún invento para esa persona.

A la pelirrosa le gustaba cada vez más este chico, además de adular sus inventos verdaderamente, era guapo, se veía como una buena persona y ahora también la proponía formas de mejorar o complementar sus inventos, ya estaba creando en su mente matrices con circuitos orgánicos lo suficientemente complejos y pequeños para ponerlos en tinta y en forma de tatuajes que sellaran objetos con ponerlos cerca y dar la orden mental.

"¡LALA-SAMA" las divagaciones de nuevos inventos y el ahogamiento involuntario a Naruto pararon en cuanto escucho esa voz que venía de afuera de la casa, sabía de quién venía y esperaba que pronto entrará en la sala "¡Lala-sama esta bi- **CHOQUE**, *quejido* "

La segunda frase se cortó antes de completarse seguido por el ruido de un choque y el quejido que venía de la misma voz.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Riko nerviosamente preguntó sin saber qué esperar ya.

"Eso se escuchó como la voz de Peke, pero no entiendo de donde vinieron esos ruidos y por qué no entró en la casa" respondió vagamente si saber que pasaba afuera.

"Si trato de entrar a la fuerza rompiendo algo o entrando por algún lugar que no fuera la puerta se habrá golpeado con la barrera" ante las miradas que pedían explicación de parte de las hermanas Yuki mientras Lala aún se preocupaba un poco de que algo malo le pasara al tal Peke, Naruto explicó "Después de que encontré por decirlo así a Lala en el baño me di cuenta que esta casa no tiene mucha protección, por lo que puse una barrera con mis sellos para un poco de protección, nada puede entrar a menos que o tengan las llaves de la casa o que primero toque el timbre y las personas dentro de la casa les abran" explico mientras se dirija a la ventana donde se escuchó el ruido, lo cual estaba con las cortinas tapando lo que pasaba afuera "Por lo que puede que el tal Peke se haya estrellado en la misma"

Abrió las cortinas y como había dicho el tal Peke se había estrellado en una barrera transparente con un ligero brillo verde, la criatura que se había chocado solo se podría describir como que era de otro mundo.

Era baja midiendo menos de un metro, sus piernas eran muy cortas, prácticamente inexistentes, tenía una cabeza grande de color blanca con remolinos negros en donde estarían sus ojos, tenía 2 alas de color negro en su espalda y vistió un saco blanco con mangas y cuello moradas con una corbata en rojo y amarillo.

"¡Pequinés!" grito Lala ante la vista del pequeño robot estrellado.

"Uhgggg" fue el único sonido que dio el pequeño ser mientras trataba de recuperarse de la colisión.

Naruto hizo una señal de medio carnero con su mano izquierda, lo que causo que la barrera bajara y Peke cayera, el pelirrojo que se había puesto debajo de donde caería, detuvo la colisión con el suelo al tomarlo con su mano derecha.

En el transcurso que le tomo al robot llegar a la palma abierta del ojiazul había logrado recuperarse del golpe, por lo que cuando termino en la palma del chico se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió volando a su destino original, siendo este su creadora, Lala.

Cuando llego con ella la abrazo en medio del vuelo "Lala-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Peke, gracias al cielo que estas a aquí, ¡¿También pudiste escapar a salvo?!"

"Si, por suerte la nave no había salido de la atmósfera de la tierra"

"Así queee, ¿qué hace este Peke?" vino la voz femenina desde atrás lo que sobresalto al pequeño robot, que al dar la vuelta vio al grupo de humanos.

"Lala-sama ¿quiénes son estos humanos?"

"Pues las chicas son las dueñas de la casa Peke, son Mikan y Riko, mientras que el chico se llama Naruto y parece que se encarga de la seguridad"

_"Bueno eso no es exactamente mentira" _pensó Naruto para sí mismo.

"En cuanto a tu pregunta Mikan este es Peke, un 'robot de vestimenta para todo uso' que hice"

"Hola, mucho gusto humanos y gracias por dejar quedar a Lala-sama en su morada"

"Robot de vestimenta, así que supongo que ese robot se puede transformar en cualquier ropa que le pidas ¿correcto?" concluyó Naruto.

"Así es, es más, aquí una demostración" respondió mientras se quitaba la toalla sin importar que todos la estuvieran viendo lo que le sacó un pequeño sonrojo a Naruto mientras se daba vuelta para evitar ver a la chica "Vamos Peke, cuento contigo"

"Hai Lala-sama_** 'Cambio: Forma de vestir'**_ "

La pequeña forma robótica brillo de color rosa por un momento para después envolverse alrededor del cuerpo de Lala, cambiando efectivamente como había dicho Naruto en una forma de ropa.

En este caso fue una especie de vestido de cuerpo completo que cubría todo incluyendo las manos y pies, era de color blanco con detalles morados en cuello, el área del escote y la parte interna de sus muslos, acompañado con el vestido había lo que parecían unos protectores que cubrían los antebrazos, una especie de semifalda que cubría casi toda la cintura de Lala a excepción de la parte delantera esta misma llegaba hasta las rodillas de a chica, tenía una corbata en rojo y amarillo en su cuello, y como último accesorio tenía un gran sombrero con la forma de la cabeza de Peke con los ojos en forma de espiral y unas alas en forma de murciélago a los lados del mismo.

"¡TADA!" dijo Lala cuando terminó Peke de cambiarse a su forma en ropa mientras hacía una pose.

"¿Qué tal está Lala-sama? ¿No está muy ajustado?" vino la voz de Peke desde el sombrero en forma de su cabeza.

"No, está perfecto, me alegra que hayas llegado aquí, sin ti no tendría nada de ropa" decía mientras a la vez tocaba diversas partes de su ropa para comprobar que estuviera correcta, después de comprobar que todo estaba bien miró al grupo de espectadores, "Y ¿qué tal me queda? ¿Les gusta?" preguntó al grupo en general

Riko miro las ropas de Lala antes de contestar "Ah, s-sí, te quedan bien" _"Sus ropas son ridículas" _pero en su mente las palabras no coincidían.

"Tus ropas son muyyyy, únicas Lala, definitivamente no es algo que vemos todo el tiempo", fue la respuesta que dio Mikan.

"Te quedan muy bien esas ropas Lala-chan, de acuerdo con tu personalidad", dijo esta vez Naruto, "Por cierto quisiera que me respondieras una pequeña duda"

"Hai, ¿qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo hacer un Peke para ti también?"

"Eh, no, aunque no se escucha como una mala idea" la declaración causo que tanto Mikan como Riko crearan una imagen mental de Naruto con una versión masculina de las ropas de Lala, lo que les causo un escalofrío, no querían ver algo así, por lo que esperaban que si le hacían uno de esos al pelirrojo nunca tomara esa forma de vestir "Mi duda es, ¿Por qué saliste de tu nave? Como dijiste que tu Pyon Pyon Warp-kun solo funciona una vez supongo que lo usas como medio de escape, así que ¿qué paso para que tuvieras que usarlo? ¿Tu nave sufrió algún daño o algo así?"

Al escuchar el razonamiento de Naruto las hermanas Yūki miraron a Lala un poco preocupadas por la chica y de que las suposiciones de Naruto y un accidente fueran reales.

Lala solo miro un momento a su invención en su mano izquierda, "Estoy siendo perseguida" respondió por fin, nadie dijo nada esperando para ver si tenía algo más que decir con respecto a su situación, lo cual hizo "Pensé que si venía a la tierra estaría a salvo, pero mis perseguidores me siguieron." "Estuve a punto de ser capturada y llevada a su nave. Pero... si no hubiera usado este invento tal vez me habrían logrado llevar"

Naruto miro a la chica con un poco de preocupación, su naturaleza amable no le permitía saber que alguien necesitaba ayuda y no hacer nada, por lo que le daría una mano amiga, pero antes de ofrecer su ayuda quería saber todos los detalles, no es que eso fuera a cambiar la propuesta que le daría, pero un ninja antes de dar sus servicios tenía que tener toda la información posible.

"Entonces ¿Quiénes te están siguiendo? ¿Y por qué?"

Lala estaba a punto de responder la pregunta de Naruto, pero un par de sombras entraron por la ventana abierta donde había entrado Peke, esto ocurrió gracias a que por la sorpresa inicial del pequeño robot Naruto se había olvidado de volver a activar la barrera, cosa por la que se dio una reprimenda mental el mismo ojiazul.

Las sombras resultaron ser dos hombres adultos, ambos vestidos con un traje completo negro, con saco, pantalones, corbata y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y unos lentes de sol, uno de ellos tenía cabello negro y corto, mientras que el otro tenía un pelo rubio largo que se peinaba hacia atrás y le llegaba hasta el cuello, junto con una pequeña barba en su mentón, el chico de pelo amarillo también tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, aunque lo más destacable de ambos es que tenían una cola de aspecto similar al de Lala, solo que en vez de punta en forma de corazón tenían forma de punta.

"...Diablos que señorita más problemática. Para evitar otro inconveniente tendríamos que atarla de manos y pies hasta que salgamos de la tierra" dijo seriamente el hombre de pelo rubio.

Lala miro a los dos hombres con ojos saltones, mientras Naruto analizaba rápidamente la situación.

"Peke..."

"¿S-sí Lala-sama?"

"¿Acaso no te dije que te fijaras que nadie te siguiera?"

"S-s-sí señora"

"Uoooo, ¡Eres un robot estúpido! ¡Ahora todo se arruino!"

"¡Lo siento mucho!"

_"Así que estos son los perseguidores"_ pensó Naruto, que era la única otra persona en la sala, ya que le había dicho a la chicas que se ocultaran mientras trataba con esto, lo que hicieron al ocultarse en la cocina, miro a los tipos un poco _"Se ven un poco fuertes, debería de tener cuidado con ellos por si acaso"_

"Es hora, será mejor que vengas con nosotros" dijo el hombre de pelo negro

"Lala-sama, use la pulsera de nuevo"

"Sabes que es imposible usarlo dos veces al día Peke"

El hombre de cabello rubio parecía que había perdido la paciencia por lo que tomo el brazo derecho e intento jalarla hacía el "¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE, VAMONOS!"

"¡NO, SUÉLTAME!" dijo Lala mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del hombre empezando una pequeña pelea de empujes.

Misma que se detuvo cuando una mano de un tercero agarro el brazo que sostenía a Lala, los tres ocupantes de la sala vieron la mano y buscando el dueño, el cual resultó ser un Naruto que estaba con una cara sería.

El chico se había enojado por la forma brusca con la que trataban a la chica, por lo que empezó a desplegar una pequeña intención asesina dirigida a los dos hombres, misma que se detuvo y cambio su cara sería por una con pequeña sonrisa, "Disculpa amigo, ¿pero acaso no oíste a la linda dama cuando le pidió que la soltaras?"

El hombre de pelo rubio que era el que estaba siendo agarrado por Naruto solo lo miró con una expresión molesta "No te metas en esto humano, no es de tu incumbencia" tras decir esto puso su otra mano en el hombro de Naruto y trató de alejarlo con su fuerza superior por mucho a la humana, pero no sabía que Naruto no era exactamente un humano, por lo que no se movió _"¿Que rayos?, no se mueve, ¿qué pasa con este humano?"_

"De hecho, esto si es de mi incumbencia, porque A, está pasando en la casa de mis amigas y frente mío, B, me molesta cuando alguien trata mal a una dama frente a mí y C, porque me hiciste enojar" tras la última frase aplicó suficiente presión en la muñeca del hombre para hacerlo doblar de dolor y soltar a Lala.

Esto no se lo esperaba ninguno de los alienígenas, prueba de ello sus reacciones, el otro hombre de traje se alejó un poco de Naruto con una cara de asombro y un poco de preocupación por su compañero, mientras que el otro alienígena aún se retorcía un poco por el agarre que tenía en su muñeca el pelirrojo.

"Maldito humano ahora verás" dijo el hombre rubio, tras eso le lanzó un golpe de derecha a la mejilla de Naruto, el tipo esperaba que el golpe hiciera que lo soltara y que lo mandara a volar a Naruto por lo menos a través de la pared.

El golpe si hizo que Naruto lo soltara y lo hizo retroceder, pero no llegó a la pared, en su lugar terminó a sólo un metro de donde había estado llegando cerca de la ventana que conectaba la sala con la cocina.

"Naruto/Naruto-san/Naruto-kun!" fue el grito de preocupación que dieron Lala, Riko, Mikan e inclusive Peke que estaba en su forma de ropa, ante la forma inmóvil y de pie de Naruto después de haber sido golpeado, aunque el grito de Lala fue un poco más alto, ya que sabía que aunque no fuera humano según él, la fuerza de los devilukeanos era una de las más grandes en el universo, por lo que estaba preocupada de que le hubiera hecho un gran daño, después de todo había recibido de lleno el golpe de uno de los mejores hombres de su padre por debajo del guardaespaldas de la Familia Real.

Naruto no se movía, estaba muy quieto mientras el pelo sombreada sus ojos, el hombre de traje pelirrubio pensó que el golpe lo había dejado muy lastimado y por eso no se movía, por lo que mostrando una sonrisa petulante se levantó "¿Vez? un humano no podría contra la fuerza superior de un devilukeano, así que no interfieras y quédate a-"

"¿Ese fue tu mejor golpe?" interrumpió Naruto mientras levantaba su rostro mostrando que no estaba muy herido, solo había un poco de suciedad en el lugar del impacto "Siendo sinceros esperaba algo un poco más fuerte, todos en mi familia pegan más fuerte" decía pero en su mente _"Sus golpes no son ninguna broma, será mejor tener cuidado de en donde me golpeen"_ fue el pensamiento que paso mientras se pasaba su mano por la mejilla que estaba un poco adolorida, no mentía con el hecho de que todos en su familia golpeaban más fuerte, incluso su madre, pero aun así era golpes con mucho poder. Sabía que los podría vencer, pero no quería pelear con ellos en la casa de sus amigas donde posiblemente destruirían si no toda por lo menos la mitad de la misma, además de que sus habilidades sensoriales le indicaron que otra presencia más fuerte que este par se acercaba, pero quería usar algo que había tenido planeado probar desde hace un tiempo y con la llegada de estos 'devilukeanos' según se llamaban podría probarlos, "Disculpa Riko-chan ¿podrías hacerme un favor?, ¿Podrías traerme mis muñequeras?, están en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto".

Riko que aún estaba oculta en la cocina miro al chico del que estaba enamorado a través de la ventana de la cocina de forma extraña, "Eh, claro pero ¿para que las quieres?" pregunto un poco nerviosa ante la vista de los dos hombres atemorizantes de traje "¿Y no deberías preocuparte primero por esos tipos?"

Naruto solo miro a Riko con una sonrisa tranquila "No te preocupes yo me ocupare de ellos, solo tráelos por mi ¿por favor?"

Aun ante las circunstancias la sonrisa de Naruto logro calmar a Riko y le trajo un pequeño sonrojo "E-está bien, ya vuelvo" dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se dirija a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

Mientras esto pasaba, el resto de los ocupantes de la casa que estaban presentes se preguntaban ¿por qué de la nada estaría pidiendo unas muñequeras de todas las cosas?, "Nos estas ignorando, a favor de unas estúpidas muñequeras, ahora veras mocoso" reclamo el hombre vestido de negro que se lanzó al ataque en contra de Naruto, y cuando estuvo cerca le lanzo un golpe que se dirigía a su cara.

Naruto solamente hizo a un lado su cara, seguidamente tomo el brazo del hombre y usando el impulso con el que se había lanzado dio una vuelta con todo y el hombre y lo lanzo hacía su compañero, el cual lo atrapo aunque lo empujo un poco. Usando el momento de consternación de sus adversarios empezó a cruzar por las señales de mano, cuando termino extendió su brazo derecho _**"Fūton: Repusshō (Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)"**_ de su mano extendida salió una ráfaga de viento que empujo al par de alienígenas fuera de la casa por la ventana, cuando cayeron lo hicieron en sus cabezas lo que los dejo por el momento inconscientes, _"Eso los dejara fuera de combate por unos momentos, pero si tienen la fuerza de Lala a la hora de abrazar en unos momentos se repondrán, así que será mejor salir de aquí"_.

"Sugoiii, ¡eso fue increíble! ¡Como de la nada sacaste viento de tus manos y los mandaste a volar! ¡Eres asombroso!" Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos de lo increíble que le parecía la hazaña.

Naruto solo se río de su actitud alegre mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado por sus halagos "Jeje, gracias, aunque eso no fue para tanto"

Riko llego con las muñequeras de Naruto en sus manos "Aquí están tus muñequeras Naru- uaaa!" pero justo al final su torpeza hizo que se tropezara y cayera en Naruto.

Pasaron unos segundos después de su caída, pero noto algo extraño, no sentía ninguna mano o alguna otra parte de un cuerpo externo a ella en alguna parte de ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y para su gran sorpresa era la primera vez, que tras su caída no estaba en una posición vergonzosa, pensó que posiblemente su maldición por fin se había ido en parte, por lo que se iba a levantar para llevarle las muñequeras, "Perdón aquí están tu-" pero se detuvo por que se dio cuenta de que en realidad su maldición no se había ido, solo que esta vez funciono de manera diferente, ya que no le afecto a ella.

Delante de ella esta Naruto que había sido empujado por Riko, y que por culpa de eso había caído encima de Lala, no sería tan malo, de no ser que por la caída su mano derecha había terminado en uno de los pechos de Lala, y una de sus rodillas quedo entre las piernas de la misma, la cual en vez de verse enojada como debería ser, se veía... ¿feliz?

Naruto se levantó rápidamente con un sonrojo en su cara "L-l-lo siento por eso Lala-chan, f-fue un accidente, espero que no estés enojada" dijo sin poder ver a los ojos a Lala, lo cual si hubiera hecho habría notado la cara feliz y esperanzada de la niña.

"L-l-lo siento m-mucho Naruto, siempre te causo problemas" dijo con pena la chica mientras le ofrecía las muñequeras que había traído al pelirrojo, el cual los tomo, mientras trataba de controlar su vergüenza por la pequeña escena, lo que estaba logrando rápidamente "Me gustaría dejar de ser una molestia para ti"

Naruto termino de ponerse su muñequeras, y había logrado calmarse, por lo miro a Riko por un segundo antes de golpearla en la cabeza de la chica ligeramente "Baaaka, tú no eres una molestia para mí, y nunca lo serías, eres mi amiga, y siempre lo serás, y mis amigas nunca serán una molestia para mí, serán de las cosas más importantes de mi vida, así que no vuelvas a decir eso ¿entendido?" Riko que se estaba sobando la cabeza por el golpe miro a su amigo de la infancia, y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por el golpe y las lindas palabras solamente asintieron.

"Bien ahora que esta eso aclarado '_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de sombra)'**_" en una nube de humo aparecieron 5 réplicas de Naruto.

"Guau, ¡ahora también creas clones de ti!, ¿qué más puedes hacer?" Naruto solo se río de nuevo ante la facilidad con la que se excitaba la chica.

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas más, tal vez te muestre algunas de esas cosas si prometes guardar el secreto y en cuanto este problema termine" le contesto a la chica que salto felizmente ante la promesa que le había hecho, "Ahora ustedes 5, cuiden a Riko-chan y Mikan-chan mientras Lala-chan y yo nos encargamos de esos dos imbéciles" Con eso tomó a Lala en estilo nupcial y salió por la ventana.

Cuando salió antes de alejarse mucho hizo un medio sello de carnero activando efectivamente de nuevo la barrera de la casa, cualquier cantidad de seguridad nunca es suficiente para sus amigas, también oculto su cola debajo de sus ropas, ya que si alguien los veía, ya sería mucho tener que explicar por qué estaba saltando en techos con una chica en sus brazos y siendo perseguido por dos tipos, sería mejor no agregar tener que explicar sobre su cola, o por lo menos no por ahora.

Salto al techo de la casa más cerca justo a tiempo para que los 2 alienígenas se levantarán "¡Hey imbéciles! ¡Ah que no me alcanzan!" les grito burlonamente para llamar su atención, y cuando lo hizo empezó a saltar de techo en techo no lo suficientemente rápido como para perderlos pero si para que no lo alcanzarán.

* * *

_**-Parque-**_

Después de una carrera que duró unos 5 minutos llegó al parque, donde empezó a buscar un lugar donde fuera mejor hacer una pelea sin tantos daños.

El cual encontró en un pequeño claro donde estaban los árboles "Bien, creo que este será un buen lugar para pelear sin tantos daños a la propiedad"

Tras eso dejo a Lala en el suelo para que se pudiera poner en sus propios pies, la cual miró al chico "¿Por qué me estas ayudando Naruto-kun?" no pudo evitar preguntar "Nunca te pedí que me ayudaras, y esos 2 son de los mejores hombres de mi planeta, si te enfrentas a ellos podrías salir muy lastimado"

"Así que de los mejores, con razón pegan tan fuerte" mencionó mientras se sobaba la mejilla que le habían golpeado "Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, te ayudo porque no me gusta ver a las chicas lindas siendo maltratadas y no me podía quedar solamente mirando cómo te secuestraban" "Además planeaba ofrecerte mi ayuda, así que te prometo ayudarte en lo que me sea posible Lala-chan"

Las palabras del chico causaron que una sonrisa empezará a crecer en el rostro de la pinkete, _"Tal vez podría ayudarme" _pensó Lala mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la casa hace solo unos minutos.

Aunque Naruto no lo supiera le había propuesto a la oji verde matrimonio de la forma tradicional de su planeta, al tocar uno de los pechos de la chica.

Naruto miró a su alrededor viendo la zona y los lugares que podría usar a su favor, aunque sus observaciones pararon cuando una sombra lo cubrió, miró encima de él para ver al hombre pelinegro con un camión en sus manos el cual le lanzó.

"Mmm, ¿ese no es el camión de la tienda del centro?" pregunto aparentemente sin importarle mucho que le acabarán de lanzar un camión de por lo menos 5 toneladas, solamente pasó por varios signos de mano a gran velocidad cuando terminó rápidamente tocó el camión y dijo su técnica_** " Doton: Keijūgan no jutsu (Elemento tierra: Jutsu de piedra súper ligera) "**_ la técnica después de tocar el camión hizo que este fuera tan ligero como una pluma, por lo que cuando Naruto tomó el camión no fue mucho problema, y lo puso ligeramente en el suelo junto a él.

Está técnica se la había enseñado Son Goku, el gran simio sabía esta técnica gracias a que las pocas veces que Roshi, su antigua nave, había visto a Onoki, el tercer Tsuchikage usar sus muchas técnicas, él había estado despierto y viendo a través de sus ojos y usando su memoria privilegiada aprendió las poses de manos, era una lástima que Naruto no pudiera usar el elemento polvo, si no ahora simplemente hubiera desintegrado al par de molestos alienígenas.

"Saben, no deberían tomar las cosas de los demás, no todos pueden pagar uno de estos todo el tiempo" mencionó mientras señalaba con su pulgar el gran camión a su lado, "Ahora, ¿por qué no arreglamos esto de una vez?" tomó una pose de lucha baja típica, con sus brazos en la forma de defensa que usan los boxeadores pero a diferencia de estos sus piernas estaban separadas con la derecha flexionada adelante de él, y dirigió una pequeña cantidad de chakra tipo fuego a sus muñequeras.

Resulta que esos pequeños accesorios eran más que eso, se los había regalado Kurama después de que había aprendido su estilo de taijutsu, las muñequeras tenían en sus caras internas un par de sellos, el primero era un sello de gravedad, en el cual con un pequeño pulso de chakra las activaba y hacía que su peso fuera de 5 veces su peso normal, esto para aumentar muchas de sus habilidades como la velocidad y la fuerza mientras a la vez seguía haciendo sus actividades normales.

Mientras que el otro sello dependiendo del tipo de chakra elemental con el que se activará, transformaría las muñequeras en una nueva forma de armamento para usar en sus manos, en este caso al usar el elemento fuego, cambiaron a la forma de un par de guantes con pequeños pinchos en los nudillos y a los lados de sus muñecas que estaban de un color rojo brillante.

_"¿Qué pasa con este humano? Mi golpe apenas y lo lastimoso, invoca olas de viento, es más rápido que nosotros, detiene ese camión como si nada, y ahora sus extrañas muñequeras cambian de forma, no se supone que los humanos fueran así, ¿que sigue después? Lanzará fuego por su boca o invocara animales parlantes" _El hombre de la cicatriz no pudo evitar preguntarse, y empezar sentir un poco de miedo ante este inusual humano y todas sus habilidades extrañas.

Ya que vio que estos chicos no harían el primer movimiento Naruto lo hizo y se lanzó hacia el más cercano del dúo que era el pelinegro.

Cuando estuvo cerca lanzó una patada alta con su pierna derecha a la izquierda de la cabeza del hombre, el devilukeano ni lento ni perezoso predijo el movimiento apenas lo suficiente rápido como para levantar su brazo izquierdo y bloquear la patada, sin embargo la patada tenía tanta fuerza detrás de sí que lo hizo retroceder mientras arrastraba los pies y dejaba un pequeño camino en el césped.

"Bueno, debo decir que son más resistentes de lo que pensaba" dijo mientras sacudía un poco la pierna, el cuerpo tan duro del tipo le dejó un hormigueo en la pierna después de la patada "¿Pero serán tan resistentes al calor?" las palabras hicieron que ambos alienígenas lo miraran extrañado.

Naruto dio un segundo impulso pero está vez dirigido al hombre pelirrubio al cual lanzó un gancho de derecha dirigida al pecho, el cual apenas y pudo reaccionar dando un salto en forma de retroceso, lo cual le permitió esquivar el golpe siendo solamente rozado su traje, el cual empezó a quemarse extremadamente rápido para la sorpresa del hombre, el cual se lo quito rápidamente.

El hombre rubio noto el color de los picos en los guantes de Naruto que rozaron su traje y uniendo los puntos llegó a la conclusión rápidamente "Esos picos están al rojo vivo" no fue una pregunta, más bien fue una declaración dirigida a Naruto.

"¿Eso crees? Mejor ven a comprobarlo" estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, pero un par de brazos lo tomaron por debajo de sus axilas y lo retuvieron, el causante, el hombre al que había pateado y había dejado atrás _"Tienes que estar atento a tu alrededor, cuando maldita sea voy a dejar de olvidar eso" _se reprimió por millonésima vez, ese era uno de sus defectos al pelear el cual siempre le recordaba su familia, el hecho de que al pelear siempre se metía tanto en eso que olvidaba momentáneamente su entorno.

La reprimenda mental paro cuando sintió un golpe en el estómago que le sacó un poco el aire, seguido de uno en las cosillas. La vista hizo jadear a Lala que había estado al margen de la pelea.

"jeje, ahora no eres tan rudo verdad"

"Mmm, lo dice el que tiene que tomarme por detrás para dejar que su amigo me golpeé, por cierto" comenzó a hablar cuando una sonrisa de zorro se manifestó en su cara "Quiero esas manos donde la vea, que no soy de los que batean por ese lado eh" bromeó aun en la situación en la que estaba.

El tipo se puso muy rojo, no sabía si era por rabia o vergüenza, pero gracias a la broma decidió apretar más el agarre del pelirrojo lo que le causó una pequeña mueca "Más vale que te calles humano, has complicado mucho las cosas, ahora si te mantienes quieto no-"

"Hai, Hai, si me mantengo quieto no me matarás y todas esas tonterías, ya me se esas estúpidas líneas de chico malo. Aunque te aconsejaría que me soltaras si no quieres terminar como un cojín de costura" esas palabras hicieron que levantará una ceja el hombre, pero ni siquiera la advertencia que le dio Naruto lo preparo para lo que vino, _**"Ninpou: Hari Jizō (Arte Ninja: Guardián de las Agujas)" **_su largo y puntiagudo pelo rojo que estaba entre él y su captor se endureció y tomaron la forma de espinas que se incrustaron en el cuerpo enemigo.

El dolor y la sorpresa del ataque repentino hizo que soltara a Naruto, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad, pues le dio una patada trasera en el pecho _"Gracias a Kami y al Ero-sensei de mi papá, por el por lo menos crear técnicas tan útiles como esa"_.

Con el impulso que ganó usando como trampolín al hombre que pateó salto en el aire y dando una vuelta terminó al lado de Lala que estaba bastante impresionada por las habilidades que estaba mostrando Naruto.

"Ughhh, maldita sea, eso dejaran marcas" se quejó el ahora cojín de agujas.

El pelirrubio le dirijo una mirada seria tanto a Naruto como a Lala "¡Ya es suficiente de esto!, ¡Deje de huir y vuelva a casa Lala-sama!"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡No me importa ser la sucesora o no, pero estoy cansada de arreglos matrimoniales todos los días!"

"Así que huiste de casa verdad Lala-chan, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?" cuestionó Naruto a la pinkette.

Lala miró a Naruto y recordando que no le había dicho de la razón de su persecución decidió responder su pregunta "Bueno, mi papá-"

"La princesa Lala-sama a huido con esta seis veces del planeta Deviluke porque no quiere estar en una reunión de matrimonio arreglada como lo ordena su padre el gran Rey del imperio devilukeano" terminó de responder por Lala una nueva voz, la cual pensó Naruto era de la presencia que se acercaba a ellos desde hace rato.

"¡Zastin!" escucho a Lala exclamar, por lo que entrecerrando los ojos miro el origen de la voz que lo respondió y ahí vio a un hombre alto, de piel clara, cabello gris, ojos azules y, tiene una cola cuya apariencia se asemeja a la de un escorpión. Usa una armadura de cuerpo completo con apariencia de esqueleto con una capa negra en su espalda, se veía intimidante, o se vería así de no ser que la imagen se arruinó porque un perro estaba mordiendo la pierna derecha y no lo soltaba.

El hombre miró a Naruto quien le devolvió la mirada "Más vale que te hagas a un lado humano, esto no te concierne y tengo que llevar a Lala-sama de regreso"

"Lo siento amigo, pero me temo que no podré hacer eso, ya le había prometido que la ayudaría, y no soy de los que rompen promesas" dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de combate

"No seas tonto y mantente al margen humano, ni siquiera entiendes la magnitud de lo que está pasando, Lala-sama venga aquí para que regresemos a Deviluke ahora"

"No, ¡No voy a regresar para sentarme a discutir de más matrimonios arreglados estúpidos! ¡Por qué ya elegí con quien me casaré! ¡Naruto será mi esposo!" Naruto y Zastin miran a Lala conmocionados por su declaración.

_"¿Que yo seré su qué?_ _¿Cuándo y cómo pasó eso? ¿Por qué está diciendo eso? ¿Habré hecho algo que se intérprete como una propuesta de matrimonio estilo galáctico o algo así?...Espera un segundo, lo único que he hecho es..." _después de pensarlo un poco a su mente regreso el evento de la caída de Riko donde terminó tocando el pecho de Lala _"No me jodas, ¿en serio eso es una propuesta en su planeta?, ¿Qué clase de pervertido pensó en esa estúpida tradición?"_

"Señorita Lala, no creo que a su padre le guste que haga eso, es decir querer comprometerse con un terrícola, una de las razas más débil del universo y ni siquiera es de la realeza, es un simple y mugriento campesino" insultaba el alienígena al pelirrojo como si no estuviera ahí lo que francamente le estaba empezando a molestar bastante.

"Oye, no insultes a Naruto-kun, el será mi futuro esposo, y no podrán hacer que me case con nadie más, él es mucho mejor que todos los otros idiotas con los que me quiere casar papá"

Zastin solo pudo mirar a la niña y suspirar, antes de comenzar a sacar su espada "¿No cambiará de idea verdad?" como respuesta recibió un movimiento de negación de cabeza, tras el cual terminó de sacar su espada "Entonces tendré que probarlo para saber si es digno de ser el siguiente gobernante del imperio Devilukeano"

"Sabes amigo, a mí no me interesa ese reino del que tanto hablas, ya sea ser su gobernante, su heredero o lo que sea, tengo una buena vida aquí con la que estoy feliz, pero te diré algo, peleare contigo, no por el derecho de gobernar ese reino, lo haré, para que no te lleves a Lala-chan y la dejes elegir con quien casarse, porque nadie tiene que ser obligado a casarse con alguien que no ama, solo para que otro más este feliz y puedes decirle eso a tu mierda de emperador"

Las palabras de Naruto causaron conmoción en los guardias reales, ya que literalmente estaba posiblemente retando a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, pero en la princesa, pues hicieron que Lala sonriera, y que su deseo de casarse con el ojiazul aumentara, después de todo era diferente a todos los que había conocido, no era codicioso, era fuerte, amable, valiente y guapo, aunque no iba a negar que la posibilidad de que también le gustara por lo suave del pelaje de su cola, y que era muy linda a su parecer.

"Bien, si esas son tus verdaderas palabras, entonces prepárate para pelear" dijo Zastin mientras se ponía en posición de combate, "Y de una vez me disculpo por herirte gravemente"

"Así que usaras, una espada, mmmm, lo malo es que no traje mis armas, bueno, tendré que pedir ayuda entonces" paro el flujo de chakra de fuego a sus muñequeras lo que las devolvió a su estado original, tras eso para desconcierto de todos se llevó el pulgar de su mano izquierda a la boca donde lo mordió hasta sacar sangre, sangre que llevo y unto en la palma de su mano derecha, donde ahora se mostraba claramente un tatuaje, siendo este el kanji para la palabra gorila, paso por los signos de la mano y golpeo el suelo con la palma donde estaba el kanji y sangre, cuando grito _**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Jutsu de invocación"**_ una nube de humo salió de debajo de la palma de Naruto y se volvió tan grande que cubrió incluso a Naruto, pero también cubría una forma más.

**"Naruto-sama, es bueno verlo de nuevo, ¿para qué necesita mi ayuda?" **vino la voz de la nube de humo, la cual al disiparse revelo al dueño de la voz, la cual para sorpresa de todos los presentes era un animal, el animal era un gorila espalda plateada, era más grande que un gorila adulto promedio, siendo incluso en su posición en cuatro patas más alto por dos cabezas que un gorila cuando está en sus patas traseras, tenía puesta partes de armadura medieval en sus brazos, hombros, patas y pecho, junto con unos guantes de metal, este era uno de los miembros del clan de invocación de los gorilas, un clan olvidado en el tiempo, y del que se hablara más adelante.

"También es bueno verte de nuevo Jack, necesito tu ayuda con este tipo" señalo a Zastin.

**"¿El que tiene cara de tonto y un perro en la pierna?"** la pregunta dejó indignado a Zastin, no era su culpa que el perro lo mordiera, y no tenía cara de tonto... ¿verdad?

"Si ese mismo, pero que no te deje engañar esa cara de bobo, es fuerte, y planea pelear con una espada, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con eso?"

El ahora llamado Jack solo sonrió **"Claro Naruto-sama, supongo que necesitara el 'Báculo del Rey de los simios' ¿verdad" **Naruto asintió a la pregunta que le hizo el gran gorila **"Bien, en ese caso" **Jack salto en el aire en dirección a Naruto pero antes de empezar a caer grito _**"Jutsu de Transformación: Báculo del rey de los simios de adamantina"**_ Jack fue envuelto en una nube de humo, de la cual cuando salió no fue un gran gorila negro, fue un largo bastón de color plateado con bordes de color dorados, en las puntas de cada uno había unas bolas de color dorado con cuatro puntas en los que serían los puntos cardinales del mismo si se pusiera en forma vertical, y para terminar la vista a lo largo del mismo había un dragón enrollado.

Naruto atrapo el bastón con su mano derecha y le dio unas vueltas experimentales para probar el peso y balance, aunque ya sabía que era perfecto para él, no hacía daño probar, cuando determino que estaba perfecto para usar en batalla se puso en posición para pelear con su mano derecha extendida y la palma abierta, en su brazo izquierdo descansaba de forma cruzada Jack en forma de báculo, tenía las piernas separadas con las rodillas dobladas, y había dejado salir su cola la cual ahora se balanceaba lentamente detrás de él, miro la espada de Zastin y pudo ver de que parecía que estaba hecho de energía, plasma o algo así, "Jack, tendremos que nivelar un poco las cosas, no estoy seguro si la energía de esa espada puede cortarte o no, pero preferiría no arriesgarnos, así que ¿Qué tal un poco de rayos en esta contienda?"

**"Claro Naruto-sama, hagámoslo"** salió la voz del báculo, para que seguidamente Jack fuera imbuido en un poco de chakra de tipo rayo, cortesía de Naruto, lo que lo hizo más resistente ante el arma de Zastin.

"¡Ahora estamos listo, ven con todo viejo!" la proclamación de pelea saco a Zastin de su asombro por ver salir un animal parlante de la nada, transformarse en un bastón, que el chico revelará una cola de mono rojo de entre sus ropas, y que para rematar se envolviera el arma en lo que parecía ser una armadura de rayos.

Pero eso no disuadiría de pelear con el insolente y curioso humano para probar si era digno de ser el prometido adecuado para la princesa. Apretó el agarre en su espada "Más vale que no te arrepientas de esas palabras"

Los dos contrincantes se lanzaron a la vez a la contienda, Zastin empezó con una estocada descendente directamente a la cabeza de Naruto, mientras que Naruto habiendo visto el movimiento, usando ambas manos movió el báculo dejándolo en una posición horizontal alta que gracias a la armadura eléctrica y lo duro del mismo báculo detuvieron en seco el golpe de Zastin, aunque por la fuerza del mismo si hundió a Naruto un poco en el césped.

Usando sabiamente la posición actual de las armas, el contrincante más joven soltó el agarre de una de sus manos del báculo dejando caer en forma diagonal el arma, lo que sumado a la fuerza que estaba usando Zastin hizo que la espada se deslizara por todo el largo del bastón y que casi terminará en el suelo, Naruto iba a usar la posición más alta para por medio de una patada al mentón que estaba desprotegido dar el primer golpe real de la pelea.

Pero Zastin no era el Guardaespaldas Real por nada, habiendo usado el impulso que dio el paseo por el arma del pelirrojo Zastin cambio la trayectoria en el último momento y redirigió el filo de su espada a las piernas de Naruto, obligándolo a tener que esquivar, cosa que hizo al saltar en el aire, Zastin solo pudo reír ante el error de su contrincante al ponerse en una posición tan desventajosa, estando en el aire no podría esquivar o atacar libremente, por lo que para terminar la pelea lo más rápido posible tomo su espada con ambas manos y mando la punta de esta hacía el pecho desprotegido de su oponente apuntando a un área donde sabía que no golpearía un órgano vital pero si lo dejaría fuera de combate.

Más para sorpresa del guardia real, no sintió la tan acostumbrada oposición de carne y huesos que da el apuñalar a un ser vivo, en su lugar solo sintió aire, vio a su oponente y lo que su mente registro lo dejo sin palabras, el chico se había movido en el aire, había retrocedido, de alguna manera su cola de mono se había alargado a tal grado que pudo alcanzar una rama de un árbol cercano que uso para alejarse del objeto pulso cortante y caer sin heridas en el suelo.

"¿Impresionado? La verdad a mí me paso lo mismo cuando descubrí eso, mi cola por alguna razón puede cambiar sus características para hacerse más larga, ancha, dura o pesada, pero nunca más pequeña, extraño pero útil para cosas como esta" declaro sin ver problema en revelar este secreto al hombre ya que no es que usara mucho su cola para pelear, más bien es un medio para distraer o escapar de ataques peligrosos como el que acaba de ocurrir, "Bueno dejando eso, ¡sigamos!"

Debido a la reciente pequeña sorpresa Zastin apenas y pudo bloquear el golpe del arma de su contrincante que iba a sus costillas con su espada, y pudo comprobar de que la fuerza de este humano no era normal, el golpe aunque lo había bloqueado, por lo apresurado de su movimiento y la posición poco cómoda para hacer el bloqueo, le impidió tener un agarre adecuado, más aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para evitar que se moviera si un humano normal hubiera dado el golpe, pero contra la fuerza de Naruto, las anteriores condiciones le permitieron mover el arma de energía que choco contra la armadura que absorbió el daño por su usuario pero dañándola en el proceso.

Aprovechando la cercanía de su oponente Zastin lanzo una patada a uno de los costados de Naruto, el cual recibió y sintió un gran dolor, _"Mierda, este golpea más fuerte que los otros dos" _Pensó mientras batallaba por no hacer una mueca de dolor por la patada, que de no ser que protegió la zona con chakra tipo tierra, posiblemente tendría más de un hueso roto en este momento.

Regresando su báculo a una posición más cercana donde pudo maniobrar, empezó a darle vueltas con maestría practicada para darle más impulso, cuando gano lo que pensó suficiente, paro y lo uso como una lanza mientras dejaba que se deslizara por su mano, y golpeara directamente el pecho donde estaban las placas de la armadura de Zastin, quien no pudo evitar el golpe esta vez, el mismo lo mando a patinar unos cuantos centímetros, pero sin aparentes daños por su armadura.

**"Naruto-sama"** la llamada que provino de su arma hizo que le prestara un poco de atención, en una parte del báculo que estaba cerca de la cara de Naruto se abrió un ojo que miro directamente a Naruto **"Esa armadura no es normal, es demasiado dura, si quisiéramos pasarla tendríamos que perforarla, más si esa nos es su intención le recomendaría en atacar los puntos en negro que parecen tela o la cabeza"**

"Gracias Jack, lo tomare en cuenta" el ojo se cerró volviendo a parecer un bastón de pelea normal, ahora Naruto estaba trazando un plan que le permitiera atacar una de esas zonas para dejar fuera de combate al hombre, siendo sinceros no quería matar o herir al tipo, era solo alguien haciendo el trabajo que le mando su gobernante.

Habiendo trazado su plan empezó a ponerlo en acción, cuando Zastin por fin se puso erguido y en posición para continuar la pelea de nuevo, Naruto empezó su movimiento, comenzó a darle vueltas a su arma para ganar energía para el golpe, causando a su vez que una buena cantidad de tierra se levantara por el viento que generaba, primero hizo esto en su lado derecho, para pasarlo con maestría y rapidez a su izquierdo, y luego a su derecha, izquierda, derecha, hizo lo mismo unas tres veces más en cada lado y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, con un golpe descendente a la cabeza.

Zastin a pesar de la velocidad con la que venía el ataque lo bloqueo, dejándole una sensación de hormigueo en las manos por la fuerza, empujo el bastón y contra ataco con un corte en diagonal que igualmente bloqueo Naruto, poco a poco los movimientos de ambos contendientes empezaron a ganar velocidad, lanzado golpes, estocadas y cortes a diestra y siniestra, siempre logrando ambos bloquear por poco sus ataques, y si no lo hacían recibiendo solamente pequeños cortes, o golpes por ahí y por allá, los ataques se habían vuelto tan violentos que empezó a generarse una nube de polvo que junto con el polvo que había levantado al principio Naruto los cubrió a ambos peleadores dejándolos ciegos por el mismo, aunque seguían lanzando y bloqueando ataques efectivamente uno gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales, y otro con su experiencia que le trajo años de peleas en planetas que su señor conquistaba.

De pronto Naruto dejo de lanzar ataques, Zastin que no podía verlo por la nube de humo y creyendo que se había cansado o que uno de los cortes que le había dado le había herido más de lo que parecía, lanzo una estocada a donde estaba el chico, para solamente encontrarse con nada, la nube de polvo se asentó, y para su preocupación no pudo ver al humano por ningún lado, se puso en una posición defensiva y empezó a buscar frenéticamente la cabellera roja o el brillante bastón.

_"¿Izquierda? No, ¿Derecha? No, ¿Arriba? No, ¿Dónde estás?"_ Su búsqueda se detuvo abrupta mente cuando se escuchó el ruido de la tierra rompiéndose bajo sus pies _"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Abajo?!"_ Cuando Zastin miro abajo vio como dos manos salían de debajo de la tierra, y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo a lo que siguió.

_**"Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Elemento tierra: técnica de decapita miento mental)"**_ tras la frase que vino de la voz de Naruto que estaba bajo tierra las manos tomaron los tobillos de Zastin, y con un gran tirón lo sepulto hasta el cuello dejando solamente la cabeza fuera, e inmovilizando efectivamente al guardián por el momento.

Delante de Zastin como si hubiera salido de una piscina con agua, Naruto salto de debajo de la tierra con su 'Báculo del Rey de los simios' girando a gran velocidad y cuando callo dirigió un golpe tan fuerte a la cabeza del peli gris con su báculo, que el golpe lo dejo inconsciente, terminando efectivamente la pelea.

"Ah..., ah..., eso tomo más de lo que pensé, este tipo es fuerte" decía jadeando ante la energía que perdió en esta pelea, el tipo era más duro de lo que pensó, con razón estaba encargado de la seguridad de la realeza, aunque el cansancio duro poco al normalizar su respiración.

Los espectadores miraron el resultado con expresiones mixtas, los hombres en traje estaban literalmente con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver como Zastin, el Guardaespaldas de la Familia Real de Deviluke, estaba ahora enterrado hasta el cuello e inconsciente, habiendo sido derrotado por un simple humano.

Lala, estaba muy impresionada, tanto que corrió a Naruto y a mitad de camino salto para caer en la espalda de Naruto donde lo empezó a abrazar, "¡Naruto-kun, eso fue increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así y esos trucos? Nadar en la tierra e invocar un animal tan genial que habla y se puede transformar".

Naruto solamente rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente por sus halagos, "Me las enseñaron mi madre y mis hermanos, ellos también pueden hacer esas cosas"

"Ohh, ¿crees que me puedan enseñar a hacer eso?" preguntaba con su mente ya imaginándose a ella misma nadando en tierra o transformándose en cientos de cosas

El pelirrojo se río de la reacción de Lala "Pues veremos, no puedo prometerte eso, primero tendríamos que ver si puedes usar chakra, pero eso será en otro momento, primero" se acercó al cuerpo enterrado e inconsciente de Zastin, tomo el cuello de su ropa que aún estaba expuesto y usando un poco de fuerza lo sacó de su improvisada prisión de tierra.

Lo dejó acostado al lado del oyó que dejó su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada a los otros dos hombres en el claro "Cuando se despierte denle este mensaje, puede venir cuantas veces quiera, pero mientras Lala-chan no quiera irse, no dejaré que se la lleven a ningún lado" terminó apuntando el báculo a los hombres que aun chispeaba con energía eléctrica, que simplemente tomaron el cuerpo de Zastin y se fueron a una localización desconocida.

Tras haberse ido los tres alienígenas Naruto dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, ciertamente no era esta la forma en la que planeaba pasar su noche, miro al bastón para pelear que todavía tenía entre sus dedos y detuvo el flujo de chakra tipo rayo "Bueno Jack, ya se acabó, de nuevo gracias por la ayuda", agradeció mientras soltaba el báculo que antes de tocar el suelo se envolvió en una nube de humo, tras la cual apareció de nuevo el gran gorila espalda plateada.

**"No, hay de que Naruto-sama, es un placer ayudarlo cuando me invoca, espero verlo pronto para poder comer algo"**

"Sí, tal vez sería una buena idea, nos vemos amigo, mándale mis saludos a tus padres y hermanos, diles que cuando pueda los visitare" Jack asintió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo y regresar a su reino de invocaciones, una vez que quedaron solos en el prado Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a Lala "Ahora necesitamos hablar sobre eso del matrimonio Lala-chan", era oficial, esta había sido una noche larga.

_**-Fin capítulo 4-**_

* * *

**Vaya, mas de veinte mil palabras, siendo sinceros no me esperaba que este capítulo terminara siendo tan largo, esperaba cuanto mucho quince mil palabras, pero bueno, la inspiración y ganas de auto superación esta vez fueron mas grandes, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir con respecto a este capítulo, ademas de que las cosas que no explique ahora muy a fondo las explicare en futuros capítulos, como de donde consiguió Naruto el contrato de los gorilas, que dice el tatuaje que falta en la palma de la mano izquierda de Naruto, que técnica de Mokuton aprendió, etc.**

**Ahora lo que posiblemente muchos esperaban, la lista del Harem de Naruto, actualmente estas chicas que pondré son las que ya están pensadas en el harem, si tienen alguna sugerencia díganmela en los comentarios.**

**_-Harem-_**

**_1\. Lala Satalin Deviluke_**

**_2\. Kushina Uzumki_**

**_3\. Riko Y_****_ū_****_ki_**

**_4\. Mikan Y_****_ū_****_ki_**

**_5\. Yami_**

**_6\. Mea_**

**_7\. Haruna Sairenji_**

**_8\. Momo _****_Belia Deviluke_**

**_9\. Nana _****_AstaDeviluke_**

**_10\. Risa Momioka_**

**_11\. Run Elsie Jewelria_**

**_12\. _****_Ryoko Mikado_**

**Trate de hacer el harem lo más pequeño posible para darles a todos un tiempo en pantalla mas o menos igual, lo cual me fue muy difícil ya que había muchas chicas y varias me gustaban, al final me quede con estas trece, pero puede, puede... que agregue una o dos más si me siento lo suficiente seguro de que podre hacer la historia y darle tiempo en pantalla justo sin sacar a otra.**

**Bueno, esperare sus comentarios con respecto a este capítulo, acepto criticas constructivas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas, hasta el próximo capítulo amigos.**

**¡Ja ne!**


	5. Mañana activa, y suegro destructivo

**Holaaaaa, criaturas del señor y buenos días, tardes o noches según estés abriendo para leer esta fantástica historia, les saluda SHIROHIGUE 1500, quien ahora les presenta el quinto capítulo deeeee..."El Ninja gorila zorruno de Sainan High".**

**Guau me gustó esa pequeña presentación, aunque me sentí como un presentador de programas malos, bueno dejando eso de lado, como dije antes este es el quinto capítulo, y bien en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir sobre que esperar de este capítulo, por que la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé la verdad, así que esta vez solo diré, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o To Love-Ru, ni de sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensados, flashbacks)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas, invocación hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas, invocación pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Mañana activa, y suegro destructivo._**

Para Naruto esta, definitivamente había sido la noche más laaaaarga de su vida, pero lo que no sabía era que no había acabado aún, después de que había hablado con Lala con respecto a lo de la propuesta de matrimonio, donde confirmo su teoría de como elél había propuesto accidentalmente ser su prometido tras la caída de Riko, maldijo al creador de tan pervertida forma de pedir algo tan sagrado, y estaba a punto de irse con Lala a la casa de las Yuki.

"Ah, casi se me olvida eso" miró el camión que le habían lanzado los primeros hombres.

Aunque le redujo casi totalmente el peso del camión en sí, con su **_Keijūgan no jutsu o su Jutsu de piedra supersúper ligera_**, no de la aparente carga que tenía, la cual como no estuvieron al parecer toda la carga en contacto con la superficie del camión al haberse movido, no fue afectado por el jutsu, dejando esa parte de lado, sabiendo que tenía carga, posiblemente algo valioso tendría que llevarlo a sus dueños, ósea la tienda del centro "Tendré que llevar eso de regreso al centro, ¿Lala y si vas a la casa mientras llevo esto?" pregunto mientras levantaba fácilmente el camión.

"Hai~, Peke, alas por favor"

"Hai Lala-sama" el pequeño intercambio hizo que Naruto voltear la vista para ver de qué hablaban.

Cuando lo hizo vio impresionado como de la espalda de Lala salían un par de alas como de demonio color negro, muy parecidas a las que tenía Peke.

"*Silbido* incluso saca alas, eso se ve útil, en serio sirve para toda ocasión, tal vez si te pida uno de esos Peke"

"Jeje, ¿entonces no quieres que mejor te lleve Naruto-kun?" pregunto con la intención de estar más tiempo con su posible futuro esposo.

"Pues sería bueno, pero-guaaa" no terminó de hablar cuando empezó a sentir la pérdida de contacto con la tierra con todo y camión en mano, ya que parece que Lala solo escucho la parte de 'sería bueno' que tomando como una afirmación, tomó a Naruto por la playera y empezó a volar.

Naruto estaba por decir que lo bajara, pero miró debajo y se quedó callado, pues estaba viendo una hermosa escena, la gran ciudad, la cual desde el cielo se veía hermosa, gracias a la hora ni muy tarde ni muy temprana, aún habían varias luces que hacían ver la escena de la ciudad nocturna como si cientos de pequeñas llamas brillantes estuvieran bailando, lo que lo hice ver muy bonita.

El pelirrojo había visto muchas cosas que la gente normal no vería, aprendido cosas que nadie sin importar cuanto tiempo pasará podría siquiera saber de su existencia, pero esas cosas no lo dejaban insensible a otras maravillas como esta.

Muchos pensarían que al saber la técnica de tipo tierra que elimina el peso se la pasaría volando y viendo a todos desde la cima del mundo, pero no era así.

La técnica sabía usarla, pero sólo para eliminar peso en las cosas, no sabía volar aún, lo intentó hace unos días, el resultado, un nuevo cráter, el cual después de rellenar terminó como un nuevo lago en la sala de entrenamiento de su casa.

"Bueno... ¿a dónde tenemos que ir Naruto-kun?" la pregunta de la pinkette sacó al ojiazul de su pequeña ensoñación.

"Pues..." pensó por un segundo en pedirle que lo bajara para que ella fuera a casa y dejar el camión el mismo, como en su plan original, pero ya estaba aquí, y la verdad la vista no estaba mal, por lo que con una pequeña sonrisa levantó su brazo desocupado "Por allá Lala-chan"

"¡Hai Naruto-kun!" grito con alegría infantil, tras eso activo sus alas y se perdieron de la vista con todo y camión.

* * *

**_-1 hora después, cerca de la casa Yuki-_**

"Jajaja, eso debo decir, que fue divertido" declaró Naruto que estaba siendo llevado aún por una Lala muy feliz, después de dejar el camión rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta en el centro, se decidió por pedido de Lala que después de dejarlo, darían una vuelta por la ciudad.

Al principio Naruto planeaba negarse, de por si el dejar un gran camión volando era muy llamativo, y ahora el querer hacer un viaje por toda la ciudad volando, ni que decir ¿no?, cuando iba a decir que no era buena idea, Lala uso una técnica muy sencilla pero poderosa, los **_"Ojitos de cachorrito no jutsu"_**, y siendo Lala que con su gran belleza y actitud tierna, provocó un K.O instantáneo en el pelirrojo, el cual aceptó la petición, para alegría de Lala.

Ahora volvían una hora después de salir del parque, donde además del viaje sobre la ciudad visitaron algunas pequeñas partes de la ciudad.

"Si no sabía que la tierra podía tener lugares tan divertidos, oh ya llegamos"

Viendo hacia abajo Naruto observó la familiar residencia de las hermanas Yuki "Bien entonces hay que bajar, por cierto ya puedes soltarme"

Lala descendió y cuando tocaron el suelo, de mala gana soltó a Naruto, extrañando el calor reconfortante del chico, "Bueno, y si vamos a tu casa Naruto-kun" cuestionó Lala, ya había estado en la casa de Riko y Mikan, pero según lo que entendía él no vivía con ellas, aunque si pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas.

"No creo que sea una buena idea, no por lo menos hasta mañana"

"¿Por qué no?" el pelirrojo solamente señaló la casa enfrente de la de sus amigas, y como si el universo quisiera responder la pregunta se empezaron escuchar ruidos.

**-SPLASH-**

**-GORGOTEO-**

**-PUM-**

Se escuchó como un objeto caía al agua, alguien que parecía ahogarse, y un ruido de golpe **"YA BASTA KURAMA, YA SON 4 HORAS, DEJATE LAVAR PULGOSO"**

**"*escupir* MEJOR PARA TU *escupir* DE TRATAR DE BAÑARME GOKU, O TE MORDERÉ *escupir* DE NUEVO ESA CORONA TUYA BABUINO"** insultaba mientras a la vez escupía el jabón de su boca de cuando Son lo había tirado en la tina con agua y jabón.

_"¿4 horas?, Kurama-nii superó su tiempo de escape",_ "Pues esa es mi casa y mientras se siga escuchando los gritos de mis hermanos así será imposible habitar la casa"

"¿¡Tus hermanos!? ¡¿Puedo conocerlos ahora y a que están jugando?!" dijo aparentemente ignorando la parte después de hermanos que dijo Naruto.

Al ojiazul le salió una gota de sudor ante la actitud tan infantil de Lala _"Parece una niña, aunque eso la hace ver linda"_ "Pues como dije, no podemos ir mientras no dejen de 'jugar', porque ellos, juegan...digamos que un poco brusco"

Como prueba de ello de la ventana del baño de su casa salió volando un cepillo de baño, un jabón, un champo con la cara de un chibi zorro en uno de los lados y la tapa del baño, artículos que Naruto atrapó.

"¿Ves?" terminó señalando los artículos

"Bueno" contestó Lala, entendiendo en parte la razón de Naruto.

"Bien, mañana los conocerás, lo prometo, pero primero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie de ellos" comento seriamente lo que le sacó a Lala una cara de duda.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso hicieron algo malo o no les gusta salir?"

"Eh, no, nada de eso, lo que pasa es que mis hermanos tienen una apariencia muy especial, y si la gente los ve podrían exaltarse mucho, además si les hablas de como son, podrían tomarte de loca" cosa entendible, solo le decía de esto a Lala porque al ser una alienígena era más que seguro que había visto cientos de formas de vida diferente, por lo que seguramente no se asustaría.

Aunque esto lo hizo pensar, tal vez debería contarle sobre su secreto a Haruna, después de todo se conocen desde ya bastante tiempo, y después de un tiempo de conocer también a su hermana, esta logró ganarse la confianza del pelirrojo, pero tenía que ver que sea en las condiciones adecuadas donde sus hermanos se vean lo menos atemorizante posibles para evitar uno de sus ataques de pánico por cosas aterradoras de Haruna, bien, nota mental para ver eso más tarde.

"Oh, entendido"

"Bien, entonces vamos a la casa de Riko-can, me muero por ir a mi cama" dicho esto, se dirigió a la casa donde con un simple signo de medio carnero de su mano la barrera que protegía la casa se disipo un momento permitiendo que Naruto y Lala entraran, después de pasar la puerta de entrada, Naruto se puso cómodo y dejo salir de nuevo su cola de mono, para que después se dirigieran a la sala de estar donde estaban Mikan y Riko sentadas en el sofá de doble asiento, y siendo rodeadas por un escuadrón de 4 de los 5 Narutos que había hecho para cuidarlas, "Hola chicas" saludo Naruto cuando entro en la sala.

"¡Naruto!" fue el grito de Riko, la cual al ver a su enamorado se dirigió corriendo a él, pero esta vez cuidando de no tropezarse, quería el por lo menos esta vez evitar caer, lo cual milagrosamente hizo "¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡¿Te hicieron daño?!, ¡¿Te rompiste algo?!" preguntaba frenéticamente sin darle tiempo de responder y a la vez veía por todo el alrededor de su cuerpo en busca de daños "¡Vamos responderme ¿qué te hicieron?!" grito esta vez en una extraña muestra de valor que casi nunca tenía con su enamorado.

"Pues te responderá si lo dejas hablar Onee-chan" Le interrumpió Mikan, el comentario logro sacar a Riko de su estado de preocupación y le dejo el libre accesos a su fase más común, la de la vergüenza, poniéndose roja, tartamudeando, y corriendo como caricatura en programa de dibujos a su cuarto para ocultar su vergüenza "Bueno Naruto, retomando las preguntas de mi hermana ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo fue bien?" pregunto notablemente más calmada que su hermana mayor.

"Bueno, estoy bien, y en cómo me fue, no sabría del todo como responder, por cierto ¿No deje a 5 clones con ustedes?" cuestiono tras notar la falta de uno de sus clones que había dejado de guardias.

"Se ofreció a terminar de preparar la cena que estaba haciendo mientras regresabas, también dijo que nos traería un poco de té, ¿Y a que te refieres con que no sabes cómo te fue?"

"Pues, es complicado, tendría que explicarles todo, y me gustaría que estén las 3 para explicar"

"Tres, ¿quién más?" Pregunto extrañada Mikan, y Lala también miro a Naruto un tanto entusiasmada creyendo que conocería a algún terrestre más, cosa muy acertada en realidad.

"Pues dime, ¿son las 10 ya?" Mikan miro un reloj y asintió con la cabeza "Entonces el tercero llegara en 3, 2, 1..."

-Din don- Se escuchó el tocar del timbre exterior de la casa, y viendo la hora y reconociendo la firma de chakra externa con su habilidad sensorial, podía deducir muy fácilmente quien era "Yo abriré, ¿Puedes ir por Riko-chan para que les explique todo?" Tras recibir un asentimiento de la peli café que empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su hermana Naruto dirigió su mirada a Lala, "¿Por qué no te sientas y te pones cómoda mientras voy a ver quién es Lala-chan?"

"Hai" Respondió Lala para sentarse en uno de los sofás cerca de uno de los clones de Naruto del cual pregunto si podía acariciar su cola, recibiendo un 'Sí' del clon tomo dicho apéndice del doble de Uzumaki entre sus manos que comenzó a acariciar, si, definitivamente esta sería posiblemente su nueva obsesión.

Con eso hecho, Naruto disipó a los otros 3 clones que no estaban haciendo nada, y se en camino a la puerta de la casa, cuando la abrió confirmó sus sospechas, la que estaba afuera era su madre.

Ella había tocado el timbre del exterior en vez de ir a la puerta como siempre, esto porque había sentido la nueva barrera de chakra que al parecer su hijo decidió poner, "Hola sochi, ya estoy en casa, ¿podrías quitar la barrera para dejarme entrar?"

Naruto sonrió y asintió, para formar el símbolo del medio carnero de nuevo, dejando entrar a su madre "Bienvenida kasan, ¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo?"

"*suspiro* Cansado, mi jefe sigue siendo muy molesto, bueno dejando eso ¿Por qué la nueva barrera?"

"Pues es un poco largo de explicar, pasa a la sala donde explicaré todo"

Kushina levanto una ceja ante la declaración de su hijo, pero se encogió de hombros, no podría ser algo malo, así que entro a la casa de la familia Yuki y se encaminó a la sala de estar, cuando entró se detuvo en su lugar por un momento ante la vista.

En el sofá de triple asiento estaban Mikan y Riko en sus ropas de casa, ambas con una taza de té en la mano, eso no era raro de ver, lo raro es que enfrente de ellas en el sofá de doble asiento estaba una niña totalmente desconocida para ella, con una ropa muy peculiar que recordaba un cosplay, y que además, por alguna razón un clon de sombra de su hijo dejaba que la niña acariciara su cola.

Bien, ahora sí, su hijo tiene muchas cosas que explicar "Bienvenida Kushina, ¿quieres un poco de té?" los pensamientos de la nueva chica en la sala sé detuvieron en cuanto la voz de Mikan llegó a sus oídos.

"Eh, si, por favor" dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a las chicas.

Después de un rato de espera, llegaron 2 Narutos, el primero siendo el original que se sentó junto a Lala en el sofá, y el segundo siendo el que traía un par de tazas con té, una para Kushina y la otra para el original.

"Bien ahora que estamos todos supongo que quieren algunas explicaciones"

"De hecho si, para empezar ¿quién es ella?" preguntó primero Kushina señalando a Lala.

"¿Hm? Oh, yo soy Lala Satalin Deviluke, mucho gusto" saludo mientras sacudía su mano.

"Bueno, como dijo mamá, ella es Lala-chan, Lala-chan está es mi madre Kushina Uzumaki" presentó a ambas mientras las señalaba como para aclarar su punto "Y pues está chica, aunque sea un poco difícil de creer es una alienígena, súper inteligente que creo una máquina de tele transportación y que cuando activo, pues...cayó en esta casa"

Explicó lo principal Naruto sin llegar a las partes vergonzosas de cuando llegó a la casa y que es Lala.

_"Lo explica sólo así como si fuera lo más normal, no creo que su madre pueda creer eso tan fácilmente, ciertamente estos terrícolas lo hicieron por que lo vieron de primera mano, pero ella..."_ eran los pensamientos de Peke en su forma de ropa, puede que fuera un robot y no fuera experto en la forma de vida humana, pero por lógica un humano no creería algo así tan fácilmente, pero ese pensamiento salió por la borda cuando hablo Kushina.

"Oh, ¿En serio? Un alienígena, eso se escucha increíble, también explica la cola, ¿de qué planeta eres?" preguntaba de forma calmada y seria a Lala pero con una pizca de curiosidad en su voz

"..." Peke simplemente se quedó callado en sus propios pensamientos, sería mejor esperar lo que sea con estas personas.

"Cierto, ahora que lo pienso, no nos has dicho de que planeta eres" comentó Riko

"Bueno, mi planeta se llama Deviluke"

"Deviluke, como en tu apellido, ¿Acaso todos en el planeta tiene el mismo apellido, o eres alguien importante para llevar el nombre de tu planeta?" esta vez pregunto Kushina notando de inmediato el pequeño detalle.

"Pues esa es una de las cosas que te quería explicar mamá, resulta, que como dices Lala-chan es importante, al parecer es la princesa de su mundo" Esta declaración tomo desprevenida tanto a Riko como a Mikan, en realidad no esperaban que la chica con la que hablaban fuera una princesa, porque en realidad no tenía un aire de realeza de tipo sería como las que siempre se veían en las películas, bien, otro claro ejemplo de no juzgues un libro por su portada "Y se podría decir que esa es una de las razones por la que está aquí, antes de que preguntes" Agrego parando a medio intento de pregunta de las tres mujeres "Por ser la princesa de su mundo, el cual al parecer a conquistado otros mundos y es muy poderoso, muchos hombres buscan la mano de Lala-chan en matrimonio, solamente para heredar el trono de su padre, y el buscando más poder, la obliga a sentarse y discutir contratos de matrimonio que ella no quiere, por lo que escapó y terminó aquí"

"... ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE ESA ESCUSA DE PADRE A HACER ALGO ASÍ?!, ¡TRATAR DE USAR A SU HIJA COMO UNA MONEDA DE CAMBIO PARA TENER MÁS PODER, SI ALGUNA VEZ LO ENCUENTRO VOY A GOLPEARLO TAN FUERTE QUE SOLO QUEDARA PULPA DE EL!" empezó a gritar de forma muy furiosa Kushina, mientras entraba lentamente en su modo de 'Habanero sangriento', una de las cosas que más odiaba en la vida además de los pervertidos, eran los padres o personas en general que usaban lo que sea incluso sus hijos para obtener más poder, o el obtener una mejor posición social o estupideces como esa.

Esto lo expreso muchas veces cuando en Shinobi World muchos hombres trataban de seducirla o pedir su mano en matrimonio solamente por la posición y el poder que traería el nombre del clan Uzumaki, en esos casos ella los regresaba a sus casas con varios huesos rotos, o con algunos dedos menos si se pasaban demasiado de listos.

"Eh, bueno...eso explica el por qué escapabas" comento Mikan mientras trataba de ignorar las muchas palabras...'coloridas' de Kushina, la cual después de dejar de salir su frustración, salió de su estado habanero, y volvió a sentarse para tomar un poco de té y tratar de calmarse "Y en cuanto a mi pregunta de ¿cómo te fue?"

Pero antes de que hablara Naruto, Lala decidió hacer una pregunta que le rondaba en su mente sobre la otra cabeza pelirroja en la habitación "Ne, Naruto-kun" el ojiazul le dirigió un segundo su atención a la pinkette, la cual cuando obtuvo su atención pregunto "¿Ahora que estamos comprometidos debería llamar a tu mama, suegra o kasan?"

Las tres mujeres, que habían decidido tomar un poco de té en lo que respondía la pregunta, al escucharla por la sorpresa y shock solo atinaron a esculpirlo a lo más cercano, lo cual fue el clon del pelirrojo, que venía para ver si querían más té o alguna otra bebida, solo miro inexpresivo a las mujeres y regreso a la cocina mientras se limpiaba lo mejor posible.

Aunque nadie lo noto, pues las mujeres después de la acción solo miraban en estado de shock y con la boca abierta, al par en el sofá frente a ellos, bueno 2 de tres, siendo Mikan la única que trataba y lograba ocultar su shock y sorpresa ante la inocente pregunta de la oji verde, la cual miraba divertida las caras de las chicas.

"*suspiro* Pues ahí vez, resulta que antes de salir y enfrentarme a la guardia real del planeta de Lala-chan, los cuales por cierto fueron los que estuvieron en la casa tratando de llevársela, parece que le pedí en las costumbres de su planeta su mano en matrimonio, después de salir de aquí llegamos al parque cercano donde me enfrente por un rato contra los tipos que entraron primero, tras eso llego un tercer tipo llamado Zastin, tenía una armadura que parecía un esqueleto, y una espada de energía, aunque tenía también una cara de tonto y un perro agarrado a su pierna" las otras tres escuchantes se crearon una imagen mental del tal Zastin para seguir escuchando "Aunque debo admitir que el tipo era muy fuerte y hábil a la hora de pelear, él me contó lo que básicamente trajo a Lala-chan aquí, pelee con él, y aunque me tomo un poco más de lo que creí lo deje inconsciente, tras dejarlo con sus secuaces, fuimos a regresar un camión que me lanzaron al principio de la pelea, pero de eso se convirtió en un paseo de una hora por varias partes de la ciudad, y aquí nos tienen después de todo eso" termino su relato el pelirrojo.

"¿P-p-p-pero, c-c-como es que le pediste m-m-m-matrimonio a Lala?" Preguntaba una muy alterada Riko ante la posibilidad de que su enamorado fuera apartado de ella, pero por alguna razón, sabía que la respuesta que le daría Naruto no le iba a gustar.

"¿Mm?, Oh, eh...pues como digo esto sin que parezca malo, pues parece que en el planeta de Lala-chan, para proponer matrimonio, pues...debes tocar los pechos de la chica"

El silencio en la sala era, por decirlo menos ensordecedor, nadie decía nada ante el shock por las palabras que acababa de decir Naruto, aunque la que estaba peor de todas era Riko.

Y no era para menos, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, había perdido posiblemente la oportunidad de estar junto al chico que amaba para siempre, y todo ¿por culpa de qué?, por culpa de su gran torpeza, la cual sabía perfectamente, era la causante de esa propuesta, ahora lamentaba más que nunca esa estúpida maldición que tenía.

Mikan solamente le lanza una pequeña mirada a la forma abatida de su hermana _"Y su torpeza arruina tanto su, como mi oportunidad de obtener un buen novio o futuro esposo, bueno, eso sí que es una gran lastima"_

Kushina seguía con la cabeza baja, esto empezó a preocupar un poco a Naruto y a Lala, esta última creyendo que no le gustaría de nuera alguien como ella, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo para ver que le pasaba a su madre esta levanto la vista, se levantó del sofá y salto a Lala, cuando estuvo cerca hizo dos cosas, "¡POR FIN MI BEBE TENDRÁ UNA LINDA NOVIA CON LA QUE SE CASARA!" chillo de alegría mientras abrazaba a Lala, la cual felizmente regreso el abrazo sin entender del todo los cambios tan repentinos de humor de la mujer, pero oye, un abrazo no se lo niega a nadie, Kushina miro a su hijo y le empezó a hablar "Sabes sochi, esperaba que fuera Riko o incluso Haruna tu primer novia, no una desconocida chica alienígena, pero es linda y se ve una buena chica así que lo apruebo" termino levantando el pulgar en aprobación.

Naruto sin embargo estaba más que rojo de vergüenza, "Mamá, aun no creo que siquiera nos conozcamos bien para ser novios, así que decir que me casaría con ella no sería un poco apresurado" trataba de razonar con su madre, la verdad como dijo era muy rápido para decir algo como eran novios, apenas y se conocían de hace una hora y media más o menos.

Riko salió de su propia miseria ante las lógicas palabras de Naruto, por lo que con una mirada que reflejaba un poco de esperanza se levantó del sofá para hablar "Es cierto, apenas y se conocen, no pueden empezar una relaci- kyaaa" su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando en su prisa por hablar y tratar de eliminar esa absurda propuesta de matrimonio se chocó con la mesa de centro cayendo encima de Naruto, lo que termino como de costumbre, en una posición vergonzosa.

Esta vez no había sido tan malo en realidad, Riko había caído encima de Naruto, su cara estaba muy cerca de la del chico y la mano izquierda de Naruto estaba en el pecho derecho de Riko, ante la vista Lala empezó a aplaudir "Ohh, estas tomando tu primer concubina, aunque aún no estamos casados, pero por mi está bien"

Ante eso el pelirrojo parpadeo un par de veces mientras se levantaba junto con una Riko roja (no tanto como siempre, pero aun así con un buen color rojo), "¿A qué te refieres con concubinas Lala-chan?"

"Bueno, una vez que te cases conmigo te convertirás en el Rey del Universo. Y normalmente el Rey tiene su propio harem de concubinas el cual demuestra su poder y estatus ante el universo" explico Lala simplemente.

"¿Concubinas? entonces tal vez aun tenga una oportunidad de estar con Naruto" decía en sus pensamientos Mikan, ya trazando planes para, si es que Naruto lo permitía, ser parte de ese mencionado harem, aunque también algo le resonó en la cabeza "Espera, ¿Rey del Universo?, cuantos planetas ha conquistado tu papá Lala?" pregunto esta vez Mikan, Naruto les había dicho que por lo que logro concluir el padre de Lala había conquistado algunos planetas, pero con ese título, puede que no fuere solo unos pocos planetas.

"Pueeesss, ha conquistado muchos planetas, tantos que no los recuerdo todos, aunque también es difícil contarlos, porque continuamente explota los planetas que los hace enojar, o está tratando de conquistar otros planetas"

La declaración le saco una gota de sudor a todos, mientras Riko que acababa de volver de vergüenzalandia, empezó a tartamudear sobre que era imposible que fuera parte de un harem o de que Naruto comenzaría uno.

El único chico en la habitación solo se empezó a sobar el puente de la nariz, esta noche parecía nunca acabar, "Bueno Lala-chan, mira, te diré, no puedes decir que a toda chica que le toque los pechos, si es que lo hiciera, la convertirá en mi concubina, amante o algo así, las reglas y tradiciones en la tierra son diferentes, ¿Entendido?"

Lala miro entre Naruto y Riko "Ok, pero entonces ¿Riko no es tu concubina?, tú le caes bien y a ti te cae bien ella ¿o no?"

Naruto solo suspira por posiblemente la décima vez esta noche "Mejor dejemos ese tema para después Lala-chan, ¿y si mejor pasamos a comer?, esta noche ha sido larga y creo que ustedes tiene hambre" Como una muestra de afirmación el estómago de todos los presentes rugió en señal de hambre sacándole una risa tanto a Naruto como a Lala "Tomare eso como un sí, lo bueno es que parece que mi clon termino la comida, y fue tan amable de dejarla lista para nosotros"

Como dijo en la mesa al lado de la sala donde estaban, había servido lo que parecían porciones para las 5 personas que estaban ahí, eran 5 platos con un poco de curry con carne y verduras acompañado con arroz, no se veía como mucho, pero el olor decía que sería una delicia culinaria, bueno después de todo había sido hecho por Mikan y Naruto, los mejores chefs del mundo (según la opinión de sus conocidos), asintiendo y dejando la plática para mañana se acercaron a la mesa, donde comieron tranquilamente, una vez terminado de comer, Kushina dejo a unos clones a que lavaran los platos y cubiertos mientras el resto se dirigían a tomar un baño, para seguidamente pasar a sus cuartos y dormir, Kushina se quedaba esa noche en casa de los Yuki por la misma razón que Naruto, no regresaría a dormir a su casa mientras era el día de bañar a Kurama, por lo que tomo el cuarto de los padres de Riko y Mikan, debido a que no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa le habían dicho a Kushina que siempre que lo necesitara podría usarlo, cosa que agradeció mucho, se había decidió que Lala dormiría en el cuarto con Riko, por lo que ahora se encontraba ahí, mientras que Mikan y Naruto iban a sus cuartos, la primera decidió pasar el tiempo viendo un poco de tele antes de dormir, mientras que el segundo callo como roca solo tocar el colchón, fue un día pesado para él.

* * *

**_-Mientras tanto en el espacio alrededor de la tierra-_**

En una las proximidades con la atmósfera terrestre se podía ver un objeto, era grande, tenía un contorno circular, como en los típicos platillos voladores, pero a diferencia de estos últimos no era de una apariencia totalmente lisa, en la parte superior parecía tener una capa de metal que estaba puesta en forma de huesos, además contaba con 4 puntas que apuntaban abajo, dos en forma de cono en lo que parecía ser al frente de la nave, mientras que las otras dos parecían parecían dos cabezas de algún animal con hocicos largos (N/A: Para hacerse una mejor idea busquen la nave en el capítulo 5 del manga de To Love-Ru, la describí lo mejor que pude, lo siento si no es muy buena, regresemos al capítulo).

Esta era la nave en la que habían llegado Zastin y sus dos secuaces, los cuales ahora mismo estaba en la sala principal de la misma, Zastin el cual ahora se encontraba consiente y con un gran chichón en su cabeza, se encontraba ahora parado en el medio de la sala callado, mientras sus dos secuaces estaban detrás de él esperando alguna orden inclinados.

Después de un rato de silencio el de pelinegro que se había hartado decidió preguntar "Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué haremos ahora, buscaremos a la princesa Lala de nuevo?"

Zastin no respondió de inmediato, medito unos segundos para después responder "Esto es una complicación muy grande, no esperaba que hubiera algún terrícola lo suficiente fuerte como para enfrentarme, debemos-" termino de hablar cuando vio como una de las consolas de comunicación empezó a emitir una luz intermitente, señal de que alguien los trataba de contactar, "¿Quién trata de contactarnos?" levanto una mano a su secuaz más cercano a la consola que resultó ser el pelirrubio.

Quien de inmediato se acercó y toco el botón para aceptar la transmisión entrante "Aquí nave No 347, más vale que sea importante que estamos tratando con asuntos importantes ¿quién trata de contactar?", hablo por el medio de comunicación intergaláctico, de pronto se activó un holograma en medio de la sala en la cual se podía ver una sombra grande que no mostraba ninguna característica además, de lo que parecía pelo puntiagudo, y una cola de devilukeano con una punta de tridente.

**"Tu rey, idiota"** llego la voz profunda y desbordante de poder que helo la sangre de los presentes, en especial del que había contestado la llamada, de forma inmediata los tres se inclinaron en una rodilla en señal de respeto, pues ante ellos estaba el Rey de Deviluke, y el a su vez Rey actual del Universo **"Espero que ese asunto tan importante que tienes que atender, sea el de cómo están regresando a Deviluke con mi hija para que acepte su responsabilidad como princesa y acepte a uno de los candidatos para esposo"**

Ante las palabras de su Rey, Zastin empezó a sudar un poco, esperaba no tener que decirle esto a su Rey, sabía que si le decía que su hija quería casarse con un terrícola, una de las especies más débiles del universo, se enojaría bastante, pero no podía mentirle a su Rey por su honor como caballero...y porque no quería que si se enteraba que le mintió dirigiera toda esa ira a él.

"Pues me temo que no mi señor" respondió Zastin a su Rey.

**"Ohh, ¿y eso por qué Zastin?"**

"Me temo que la princesa Lala, se encuentra ahora en la Tierra, y se niega a regresar"

**"¿Me dices que tú, mi mejor hombre no puede traer a mi hija de ese planeta lleno de simios débiles y sin pelo?"**

"N-no es eso señor" respondió con un pequeño tartamudeo ante el poder y la ira de su Rey que ahora dirigía a él, ahora venía explicar la peor parte "Pero me temo que ahora la princesa, parece que encontró a un candidato con el que se quiere casar, y está en la Tierra"

**"¿Un...candidato?, ¿quién es?"**

"Eh, según lo que escuche, se llama Naruto, y...es un humano"

Tras la declaración se hizo un silencio sepulcral, uno que ninguno de los que estaba en la nave se atrevía a romper, su emperador estaba muy callado, demasiado.

**"Un humano, una de las especies más débiles que se puede encontrar, ¿Es el rey de su planeta acaso?"** pregunto con una pequeña cantidad de molestia que se filtraba en su voz.

"N-no, hasta donde se mi señor"

**"¿Tiene un puesto influyente en su gobierno?"**

"No señor"

**"¿Es por lo menos rico?"**

"C-creo que no señor, no pude averiguar eso"

**"... ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI HIJA PLANEA CASARSE CON UN ESTÚPIDO, DÉBIL, CAMPESINO HUMANO?!"** grito ahora dejando salir toda su furia e instinto asesino hacía sus ineptos soldados.

"E-e-eh, no exactamente mi señor" en una muestra de increíble valor logro hablar el guardia de pelo rubio, logrando captar la atención de su señor

**"¿De qué hablas?"**

"Pues, este es...diferente del resto de humanos" respondió esta vez Zastin.

**"¿Cómo es diferente este humano según ustedes?"**

"Es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que un humano cualquiera, yo mismo lo puedo afirmar señor, lo enfrente, y aunque odie admitirlo, logro vencerme"

Ahora esto llamó más la atención del emperador, Zastin era muy estúpido, nadie discutía eso, pero tampoco se podía discutir que era uno de los mejores guerreros y espadachines que tenía en su ejército, siendo sólo el mismo el que lo superaba.

**"Cuéntame más de eso"** ordenó, tras eso vino una larga explicación que causaría decisiones, que a su vez cambiaría muchas vidas.

* * *

**_-Día siguiente, residencia Yuki, 7:00 am-_**

Después de varias horas de oscuridad, la luz se empezaba a asomar en la tierra, los rayos de la gran estrella cercana a la tierra bañaban su superficie, mostrando que la noche llegaba a su fin dando paso a un nuevo día.

En la casa de los Yuki, Naruto en su típica vestimenta de dormir, siendo pantalones de pijama, sin camisa y con su collar con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, estaba siendo despertado por los rayos solares que le cayeron en la cara, siendo esta su manera menos favorita de despertar solo pudo gemir mientras se sobaba los ojos con su brazo derecho, "Maldito sol, debería existir un botón para apagarte".

Hoy Naruto se levantaba más tarde por 2 razones, la primera, hoy no tenía que preparar el desayuno, de eso se encargaría esta vez Mikan, no es porque no quisiera hacerla, es porque ella de hecho siempre de alguna manera cuando estaba en su casa se despertaba antes que él y antes de que siquiera se acercara a la cocina, ella ya había preparado el desayuno para todos los integrantes de la casa y los bentos para cada uno, así que usaba esos días para descansar.

Y la segunda siendo sinceros estaba cansado por el día anterior, consumió mucha más energía de la que usa normalmente, por lo que aprovecho el día de hoy que estaba en la casa de sus amigas para descansar un poco más, por lo que había puesto su alarma esta vez a las siete, la cual empezó a sonar justo ahora un minuto después de que el estúpido sol despertara al ojiazul, el cual lo apago después de unos pocos pitidos.

Pensando en lo que tendría que hacer llego uno a uno sus tareas que debía hacer en su nueva rutina, luego crearía unos clones que mandaría discretamente a su casa para seguir con su entrenamiento, hoy regresaría a su casa después de pasar un rato con sus amigas en su casa y explicarles cómo funciona su ahora nuevo sistema de seguridad, aunque también tendría que mandar un clon para visitar a su manada amiga, y llevar a Lala a conocer la ciudad como le prometió ayer mientras regresaban de su paseo nocturno, bueno, ahora era momento de levantarse y empezar un nuevo día, por lo que inhalo profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con el aire de un nuevo día, cuando empezó a olisquear un poco, ya que le llegaba un nuevo olor que no debería estar ahí, "¿Fresas?" el delicioso olor al fruto rojo le gusto bastante al pelirrojo, por lo que empezó a buscar el origen del olor, mientras se movía noto unas cosas más.

Primero noto que su cola estaba enrollada con otro objeto de naturaleza similar, además de una fuente de calor agradable a su lado derecho junto con un pequeño peso en su pecho desnudo, suponiendo que la nueva fuente de calor sería el origen de todas la anormalidades que experimentaba, volteo su cabeza para ver quién era mientras a la vez quitaba la sabana con su mano izquierda para destapar un poco lo que parecía ser su tal vez nuevo inquilino no invitado en su cama.

Cuando vio el origen de todo, solamente se congelo ahí con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, a su lado no estaba otra más que Lala, que parece que mientras dormía Naruto ella se había colado en su habitación y su cama, en serio que esta vez durmió muy profundamente, pero el sonrojo no era por la chica en su cama, era por su estado y posición actual, la chica tenía su cola enrollada alrededor de la suya mientras que su propia cola estaba igual, pareciendo que ambas colas se daban por decirlo así un abrazo, la misma pinkette parece que mientras dormía en busca de estar más cerca del agradable calor que desprendía Naruto, decidió abrazarlo con uno de sus brazos, pero la guinda del pastel es que la hermosa niña, no tenía una sola prenda de ropa en su cuerpo, parece ser que era una de esas personas que no pueden dormir cómodamente sin antes quitarse toda la ropa.

Le tomo mucho auto control el no mirar fijamente sus pechos desnudos o tratar de mover sus manos para que tomar uno de esos, a pesar de no ser un pervertido, era un chico con hormonas e impulsos, pero no dejaría que se salieran de control.

Iba a despertar Lala para que se vistiera y le explicara que hacía en su habitación en vez de la de Riko, pero se detuvo y volteo rápidamente cuando se escuchó el abrir de su puerta.

La que entro era Riko, la cual parecía estar un poco preocupada "Naruto, no encuentro a Lala-san, ¿no la habrás visto o sabrás dónde estás?" pregunto la chica que aun vestía su piyama, demostrando que hace poco se había levantado, pero noto 2 cosas, uno había olvidado que Naruto normalmente duerme con su torso desnudo, por lo que ahora veía a un Naruto sin camisa o Enge que disfrazara sus tatuajes dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo, que junto a sus tatuajes lo hacía ver muy sexi, por lo que se sonrojo bastante, y segundo, noto el cuerpo de Lala desnudo a su lado, por lo que junto dos más dos en su mente ignorando completamente que aun vestía pantalones el chico y su naturaleza anti pervertida, y se sonrojo a más no poder "¡P-p-p-perdón por interrumpir!" grito para salir corriendo del cuarto, a su propio cuarto.

Naruto no se inmuto, en realidad esperaba que esto pasara cuando entro la chica conociendo su naturaleza y su aparente vergüenza ante cualquier cuerpo desnudo, (si supiera que también el ver el cuerpo de su enamorado influía en la ecuación) solo suspiro, nada más despertar y tendría que explicar la situación, en cuanto el mismo la entendiera.

Lala sin embargo, por el grito que había dado la otra chica, había sido despertada, por lo que se levantó ignorando o no importándole su desnudes, se puso en una posición sentada frente a Naruto que al sentir el movimiento en su cama se volteo para verla, y se estiro extendiendo sus brazos por sobre su cabeza dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos y cuerpo curvilíneo sin restricciones "Mmm~, buenos días Naruto-kun ¿Cómo dormiste?"

El ojiazul batallo bastante para no seguir los impulsos pervertidos y ver fijamente el cuerpo de Lala, una vez reinando en su temple respondió a la pregunta de la pinkette "Pues, bastante bien la verdad ¿Tu dormiste bien?" recibiendo un asentimiento feliz de la chica paso a hacer su siguiente pregunta "Disculpa, Lala-chan, ¿por qué estás en mi cama? Pensé que dormirías en la habitación de Riko"

"Pues porque eres mi prometido, ¿no sería normal que durmiéramos juntos?" hizo la pregunta de forma inocente sin ver el problema de la situación actual.

Naruto miró a Lala unos segundos procesando lo que había dicho, definitivamente la niña tenía una mente muy infantil, "Pues sí, sería normal si nos conociéramos desde hace un tiempo, pero no es así, tendríamos que conocernos primero por un tiempo" declaró esperando que eso la disuadiera de dormir con él, no es que le desagradará la acción, la verdad aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le gustó mucho la sensación de despertar con una linda chica a su lado y le gustaría que siguiera pasando, pero después de conocerse mejor, y formalizar una relación según los estándares terrestres.

"Entonces tendré que estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible para conocernos mejor y te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti" la respuesta que dio Lala le sacó una gota de sudor al chico ante la forma tan infantil de respuesta, aunque tuvo que admirar la determinación con la que lo dijo.

Iba a decir algo pero una segunda persona entrando a su cuarto lo detuvo, volteo para ver esta vez a su madre "Sochi, ¿has visto a Lala-chan y sabes por qué Riko salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo?" miró a la cama de su hijo donde miró la escena por un rato, "Oh, perdón sigan con lo suyo" comenzó a decir mientras salía lentamente del cuarto, antes de cerrar la puerta miró a su hijo con una cara de burla, "No olviden usar protección, aun son muy jóvenes para darme nietos" terminó cuando salió por fin del cuarto.

Naruto solamente atinó a sonrojarse bastante ante la clara insinuación de su madre, después de controlar un poco su sonrojo, se golpeó la cara con su mano y suspiro "Este tal vez sea un día más activo de lo normal" pensó en voz alta, aunque en realidad no se quejaría mucho de eso, su vida ya se estaba volviendo muy rutinaria y aburrida para su gusto, estos 'cambios' tal vez le vayan bien.

"Una última pregunta Lala-chan, ¿Por qué estas desnuda?" había pensado en la opción de que lo hizo por comodidad, pero su curiosidad natural no le dejaba ir esto sin saber por completo la razón.

"Porque me es difícil mantenerme como el traje de Lala-sama todo el tiempo" para sorpresa de Naruto, Peke salió de detrás de Lala y respondió la pregunta por su dueña.

"Y como no tengo más ropa, ya que Peke es el encargado de toda mi ropa siempre duermo así, además que es más cómodo dormir así" termino de responder Lala, aclarando y afirmando sus sospechas.

"Bien eso lo explica" comento mientras se levantaba, o eso trato hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cola seguía enrollada en la de Lala, y tras levantarse por error apretó el agarre en la cola, iba a pedirle que soltara su cola.

"Ah-ahhhh~" pero antes de pedirlo escucho un gemido de lo que parecía placer, proveniente de la misma Lala, cuando la vio se puso nervioso y una cierta parte de su anatomía quería despertar, la razón, parece que la cola de la pinkette o era muy sensible o era su punto débil, pero sea lo que sea que pasaba con su cola, tenía una reacción interesante, ahora la chica estaba retorciéndose mientras gemía a todo pulmón en una posición donde se veía como se sacudían todas sus curvas como sus pechos o su gran culo, gracias a dios que Naruto había activado los sellos de silencio de su cuarto y nadie escucharía afuera de su cuarto.

"L-L-Lala-chan, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" preguntaba preocupado el pelirrojo

Lala respiraba con dificultad mientras a la vez trataba de no gemir, "S-sí, m-m-mi cola, e-es muy s-sensible"

Como casi siempre, había acertado el chico, por lo que entendiendo de inmediato lo que debía hacer, lenta y cuidadosamente desato su cola de la de Lala procurando no hacer nada para volver a...como decirlo...activar de nuevo su sensibilidad.

"¿Mejor Lala-chan?" recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica que estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración, el mismo asintió en acuerdo y un poco de alivio de no haber hecho nada demasiado malo a la linda y adorable chica... ¿de dónde vino eso?

"¡Naruto! ¡Ven a comer que se te hace tarde!" llego el grito de Mikan al pelirrojo que viendo su reloj, noto que ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que despertó, que puede que no fuera mucho tiempo, pero era tiempo perdido para prepararse para ir a la escuela, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su uniforme para la escuela junto con sus muñequeras en su armario.

"¿Tarde para que Naruto-kun?" preguntó Lala.

"Eh, cierto, se me olvidaba que eres nueva en la cultura, no sé si lo tengan en su mundo con el mismo nombre, pero se me hace tarde para la escuela, y antes de que preguntes que es, es una institución en el cual los niño, adolescentes y algunas veces adultos, van para aprender cosas nuevas" explicaba mientras entraba a su armario donde se cambió de ropa.

"Suena divertido ese lugar, ¿Puedo ir?" pregunto Lala con emoción en su voz ante la idea de ir a un lugar nuevo en la tierra donde pueda aprender nuevas cosas.

"En realidad no creo que sea una buena idea de que vayas a ese lugar, puede que sea mucho para ti en este momento"

"¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir humano?! ¡para que lo sepas Lala-sama es una súper genio, que puede con cualquier escuela de cualquier mundo!" grito Peke, el cual ante la aparente ofensa a su ama salió a su defensa, esto gritándole a Naruto en la cara mientras volaba a su nivel el cual había salido del closet al terminar de cambiarse.

"Cálmate amigo, no estoy tratando de decir nada, digo que podría ser mala idea que venga ahora, porque aunque no dudo que sea muy inteligente si es capaz de crear una máquina de tele transportación, o algo tan genial como tú" con los halagos dichos parecía que había aplacado al pequeño ser cambiante por lo menos un poco, "pero digo que tal vez tendría que aprender algunas cosas de la tierra que no enseñan en su planeta"

"¿Qué cosas serían esas Naruto-kun?"

"Pues veamos, primero la forma de escribir en japonés, aunque hablemos aparentemente el mismo idioma no creo que escribamos igual, también la historia de Japón y del mundo, y cosas así"

"Mmm, veo tu punto Naruto-san, ciertamente esas cosas no las enseñaban los tutores de Lala-sama, ¿pero entonces no sería buena idea que por eso mismo fuera a este lugar donde enseñan esa clase de cosas?"

"Pues podría ser, ¿qué tal si mejor hablamos de esto cuando vuelva?, ahora vamos a desayunar, porque parece que Mikan-chan hizo algo muy delicioso para hoy" sugirió el ahora vestido Naruto mientras estaba en la puerta de su cuarto

"Hai~" termino por ahora la conversación Lala con una afirmación animada.

Después de esa escena mañanera Naruto y una Lala igualmente vestida con Peke en su forma de traje, bajaron al comedor donde los esperaban todos los ocupantes de la casa, incluso una muy sonrojada Riko, que no podía ver a los ojos a ninguno de los dos, y Kushina que los miraba con una cara burlona, la única que no entendía el chiste era Mikan que tenía una expresión de duda.

Harto de eso, el pelirrojo menor decidió explicar la razón de la escena en su cuarto, para gran alivio de tanto Riko como Mikan de que no hubiera pasado nada, y la escena sólo fuera un mal entendido.

Tras la explicación siguieron tomando todos sus desayunos respectivos, con algunas platicas por aquí y por allá de lo que harían el día de hoy.

"Pues yo otra vez llegare tarde, a pesar de que me quede más tiempo ayer del normal, no logramos terminar todo el maldito papeleo de mi jefe, no sé de donde diablos sale tanto documento inservible, juro que tiene mi respeto cualquier persona que logre hacer esa mierda como trabajo diario, menos mi jefe, el siempre trata que alguien más lo haga por él".

* * *

**_-Mientras tanto en Shinobi World-_**

En el mundo original de los pelirrojos, los 5 kages actuales de las aldeas ninja principales, de repente los 5 detuvieron su trabajo infinito de papeleo, esto por que sintieron las ganas de agradecerle a una mujer pelirroja por el por fin valorar su trabajo, el único que posiblemente lo entendió fue Sarutobi, el cual junto con sus clones se detuvieron al tener el mismo presentimiento, y siendo la única persona pelirroja que conocía era Kushina.

"Gracias por el por fin valorar mi trabajo Kushina" dijo el Sandaime hokage.

Después de un rato cada uno de los kages volvió a su tedioso, pero muy necesario trabajo.

* * *

**_-Regresando a To Love-Ru-_**

"Lo siento por ti kasan, supongo que volverás tarde como ayer, no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas tendré un baño de burbujas para ti en casa y una rica cena" trato de hacer sentir mejor a su madre con la promesa de esos placeres que tanto disfrutaba, cosa que le alegro mucho a su madre.

"Tengo un sochi tan bueno, muchas gracias por cuidar de tu linda kasan" agradecía mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"No es nada mamá, es lo mínimo que te debo por cuidarme todos estos años, por cierto, ¿Que harán ustedes chicas?" dirigió su pregunta a Riko y Mikan, las cuales se pusieron pensativas mientras trataban de recordar el que tarea tenían que hacer hoy.

"Pues yo tengo que quedarme en la escuela hoy por el club de jardinería, últimamente las plantas y flores se ven cada vez más hermosas, me gustaría que fueras a verlas." fue la respuesta de Riko, su pasión por cuidar la plantas era casi tan grande como su amor por el chico, y sabía que si podía tenerlo solo en un lugar lleno de hermosas flores y plantas, la cual era una de las cosas favoritas del ojiazul, y donde ella misma se sentía más a gusto y en paz, tal vez podría obtener el valor suficiente para declararle su amor, una de las razones por la que esta no era la única vez que le pedía que fuera al jardín de la escuela, como el día de ayer, pero su situación de la mañana que le trajo una gran vergüenza se lo impidió.

"Tal vez otro día Riko-chan, le prometí a Lala-chan que hoy la llevaría a pasear por la ciudad para que la conozca y le presentaría a mis hermanos" declaro Naruto, con lo último haciendo que las 2 chicas miraran a Naruto con unas expresiones atónitas.

"¡¿Les presentaras a Kurama y Son?! ¡¿Por qué?!" pregunto alarmada Riko, sabía del recelo con el que cuidaba el secreto de sus hermanos adoptivos el chico, a tal grado de que incluso aun no le contaba de ellos a Haruna o sus otros amigos, por lo que decir de la nada que se los presentaría a una chica que apenas y conocía era algo por lo más sorprendente.

"Pues ella los escucho ayer pelear mientras volvíamos a la casa, por lo que la curiosidad parece que le gano y quiere conocerlos, así que le dije que se los presentaría" contesto simplemente Naruto "Además saben por qué no le presento a los Son y Kurama a los por decirlo de alguna manera 'humanos normales', no sabría cómo reaccionarían o sus familias por lo extraño de su apariencia, cosa que no creo que sea problema para Lala-chan siendo ella un alienígena" termino de explicar sus razones para la decisión que tomo.

"Cierto, al ser una alienígena puede que haya visto otras formas de vida incluso más raras que esos dos" termino de responder Mikan entendiendo de forma fácil el razonamiento del chico, aunque la salió una nueva duda, "Por cierto ¿Que harás tu Lala-san? ¿Dónde te quedaras mientras estemos fuera?"

En el momento que Naruto escucho la pregunta de Mikan, recordó ese punto importante, donde se quedaría la alegre chica mientras él y sus amigas estaban en la escuela y su madre en el trabajo, la verdad no es que dudara que ella se podría cuidar sola, pero no se sentía bien dejando a la chica sola en una sociedad que no conocía, y no podía dejarla con ningún conocido, pensó en dejarla con Kurama y Goku, pero primero tendría que presentarlos adecuadamente el mismo, no un clon de sombra, entonces pensó en dejar a la chica cuidada por un clon de sombra, estaba a punto de proponerlo, pero su madre parecía que tenía otros planes.

"¿Y si va a la escuela con Riko-chan y Naru-chan?" propuso sin saberlo por segunda vez la idea que había rechazado Naruto hace unos minutos.

"Sí, quiero conocer la escuela, ¿entonces sí podre ir?"

"Claro Lala-chan, puedes ir y que mi sochi sea tu guía"

"Eh, mamá, de hecho había discutido eso con ella y pensaba en-" comenzó a tratar de protestar Naruto, pero no por nada una de las cosas por la que era famoso su clan, era por ser tercos e ignorar a razones

"Decidido, iras a la escuela y Naruto será tu guía, Riko, tú también la ayudaras en lo posible ¿entendido?" interrumpió Kushina a su hijo a mitad de la frase dirigiendo su vista a la pelinaranja.

"H-hai Kushina" respondió Riko, quería protestar y marcar el hecho de que parecía que Naruto tenía un punto que decir con respecto al tema, pero sabía cómo era la madre de su enamorado cuando tenía una idea, por lo que solo acepto la petición de la ojivioleta.

Naruto suspiro ante la actitud alegre y sin preocupaciones que a veces mostraba su madre, no es que la juzgara, a veces incluso el actuaba así por lo que no podía decir mucho en contra de eso, pero ahí se había ido su lógica de la mañana.

Bueno ahora tendría que enseñarle a Lala a cómo adaptarse en la Tierra, mientras a la vez la ayuda a pasar la preparatoria, lo bueno es que le gustaba enseñar a las personas.

Mientras Kushina seguía en su mundo diciéndole a Riko en lo que tendría que posiblemente ayudarle a Lala, Naruto decidió seguir comiendo su desayuno, pero también quiso seguir con la conversación anterior, "Mikan-chan, dime, ¿tú que harás el día de hoy?"

La mencionada levanto la vista de su platillo ante la pregunta dirigida a ella, como la conversación se había concentrado en la nueva inquilina y posible integrante de la familia Uzumaki, pensó que ya se había acabado la conversación aun cuando no había dicho sus planes para el día, no es que le molestara mucho eso en realidad, ya que no tenía en realidad muchos planes interesantes que compartir, pero que Naruto le hablara y preguntara por estos, la hizo sentir un poco feliz, pues demostraba que no importara que, no olvidaría a sus otras amigas, y les prestaría igual atención.

Por lo que con una pequeña sonrisa contesto la pregunta de Naruto "Pues no mucho en realidad, hoy tengo que ir a la tienda del centro a comprar más víveres para la semana, y como ya es viernes también toca lavar la ropa sucia de la semana, y hacer la limpieza"

"Eso se escucha como mucho trabajo, ¿No necesitas un poco de ayuda con algunas de tus tareas?"

"¿Pero no habías dicho que ibas a llevar a Lala-san a conocer la ciudad hoy?"

"Sí, pero no es algo que uno o dos clones de sombra no puedan solucionar ¿o no?" respondió con una sonrisa juguetona el chico.

Mikan solo pudo sonreír de igual forma "Muchas gracias Naruto aunque creo que puedo encargarme sola".

"Insisto, no pudo dejar que una linda chica como tú ande sola por el centro sin alguna protección, o que hagas tantas tareas tu sola, te ayudare y no aceptare un no por respuesta" dijo esta vez en un tono serio como de hermano mayor o de un padre.

Mikan asintió con una pequeña sonrisa "Gracias, entonces te veré cuando salga de la escuela hoy a las 3".

Asintiendo siguieron comiendo la familia sin nada más que decir que fuera interesante, terminaron de comer todos a las 7:30, lo que les dio tiempo de lavarse los dientes y de decirle a Lala que cambiara su traje a la versión del femenina del uniforme escolar, cosa fácil con Peke.

Tras eso, todos tomaron sus respectivos equipajes, maletas, o bolsos, y se dirigieron a la puerta, donde todos se cambiaron los zapatos a sus zapatos de calle, donde salieron al patio delantero de la casa, Naruto bajo la barrera que rodeaba la casa usando el signo de la mano determinado, cuando comenzaron a caminar para cada uno salir del patio e ir a sus destinos, Naruto y Kushina se detuvieron en media caminata, causando dudas en el resto del grupo.

"Naruto, ¿pasa algo?" pregunto Riko siendo la más cercana al primero que se detuvo.

El chico solo miro a la oji café mayor con una sonrisa "No pasa nada Riko-chan, solamente olvide algo en la casa ustedes adelántense luego las alcanzo, kasan, ¿puedes pasar por Haruna-chan y llevarla a la escuela?"

"Seguro sochi, pero ¿No necesitas ayuda con eso?

"Seguro, puedo encargarme de eso solo, nos vemos más tarde"

"Bueno, te veo en la escuela Naruto-kun" se despidió Lala acompañada del resto de las chicas, las cuales pensado que no era nada importante se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

Cuando las chicas se perdieron de la vista, el chico pelirrojo se dio vuelta viendo la casa de sus amigas desde afuera, saco y prendió su celular donde vio la hora, decía 7:37, esperaba tratar con este asunto rápido para poder irse a la escuela, no quería llegar tarde a la primer clase por dos días seguido.

Camino y entro a la casa, activo de nuevo la barrera por si acaso y entro a la sala aparentemente bacía, se puso en el centro de la habitación donde espero totalmente quieto.

De forma lenta empezó a dirigir chakra a sus muñequeras, usando esta vez chakra elemental de tipo viento, lo que las empezó a cambiar lentamente de forma, primero disolviéndose en lo que parecía aire para volverse a juntar en sus manos, ahí empezaron primero a tomar la forma de guantes que parecían hechos de metal verde, las puntas de sus dedos se alargaron unos pocos centímetros, y adquirieron filo, junto a eso se empezó a formarse un objeto largo en los costados de sus manos en forma de una media luna.

La transformación no había terminado cuando una sombra alta callo del techo de la sala, con una espada de energía dirigida directamente a la cabeza de Naruto, el cual actuando rápido movió sus manos con sus ahora guantes para rebanar en el camino del arma atacante, atrapando efectivamente en un aplauso el objeto.

Las armas chocaron creando una pequeña cantidad de chispas revelando la cara de su atacante, que resultó ser Zastin.

"Esas cosas en tus manos parecen muy prácticas para pelear" comento mientras trataba de bajar más su propia arma aplicando más fuerza.

"Lo son, para eso fueron creadas" comento igual Naruto, mientras sus muñequeras terminaban su transformación revelando que los objetos que se estaban formando a los lados de los guantes fueron 2 cuchillas de tipo hoz tan largas como los antebrazos de su usuario de color verde como los guantes a los que estaban unidos, había elegido en esta ocasión chakra de viento por ventaja elemental, por lo que pudo deducir la espada del guardia alienígena estaba hecha de algún tipo de plasma, el cual si no mal recordaba estaba formado por electricidad el cual era débil al viento.

Prueba de esto y para consternación de Zastin, su espada empezaba a mostrar algunas grietas donde estaba chocando con el arma del 'niño humano', por lo que tomando el rumbo de acción más lógico, termino el choque de armas y salto para crear un poco de espacio entre dos.

Mientras se desplazaba Naruto aprovecho y lanzo un ataque con sus nuevas armas, lanzo un tajo con la parte de la cuchilla en forma de media luna hacía el hombre cuidando a la vez de no dañar nada de la casa, logrando cortar parte de la capa de Zastin, pero dejando ileso al mismo.

Regresando a su posición tomo una pose defensiva, "¿Por qué has venido? ¿Vienes a que te patee el trasero de nuevo?" preguntaba Naruto

"No en realidad" respondió mientras apagaba su espada "Vine a hablar contigo"

Naruto levanto una ceja ante eso, no había bajado su guardia pensando que sería una trampa o una posible emboscada, pero noto la postura relajada del hombre ante él, como último paso comprobó si había alguna otra persona alrededor o dentro de la casa, al comprobar que no había nadie salió de la postura de pelea, y disolvió las guadañas en sus guantes dejando solo los guantes con dedos alargados y puntiagudos por si intentaba algo el intruso.

Cosa que noto Zastin, y que aplaudió internamente, era de sabios el no dejarse completamente desprotegido ante un posible atacante sin saber todas sus intenciones, aunque este dejara sus armas o presumiera venir en son de paz.

"¿Hablar sobre qué? Si es para que les dé a Lala-chan y se la puedan llevar a su 'padre', olvídenlo" comento diciendo la palabra padre con un forma desdeñosa.

"De hecho, yo no soy quien quiere hablar contigo"

Ahora el chico levanto ambas cejas ante eso "¿Entonces quien más quiere hablar conmigo?"

Zastin no contesto, en su lugar se inclinó y puso un objeto con apariencia peculiar, parecía que se habían fundido tres cráneo de algún monstruo en una sola bola, estaba adornado con tres puntas parecidas a garras o dientes tanto arriba como abajo del objeto y con una jema color morada en la parte superior.

"El padre de Lala-sama, El Rey de Deviluke" tras eso dejó el objeto un poco arriba del suelo donde parecía flotar enfrente de Naruto.

De la gema salió una luz de color morada, la cual en poco tiempo cambió y se atenúo en un color blanco con una figura oscura en el centro, siendo esta la forma del Rey de Deviluke.

**"Así que tú eres el tal humano llamado Naruto, ya me contó Zastin sobre ti"** llegó la voz profunda del señor del universo.

_"Esa voz...desprende un gran poder y autoridad, aun cuando ni siquiera está frente a mí, puede ser que no sea un gran padre, pero sí parece ser un hombre con el que no debo meterme, o por lo menos no por ahora"_ "¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que le contó de mi si no es mucha molestia?"

**"Me contó de como barriste el suelo con él y sus dos compañero"**

"No diría que barrí el suelo con ellos, también me propinaron unos golpes, y solo pude vencer a Zastin porque no me conocía", como dijo era posible que los hubiera vencido ayer, pero los primeros dos le dieron unos golpes muy buenos, aun le dolían un poco de hecho, mientras que con Zastin, lo pudo vencer tan rápido gracias a que no conocía sus habilidades, lo que uso a su favor para crear una simple pero efectiva trampa contra él, de no ser por eso, lo más seguro es que la pelea hubiera seguido un gran rato, y aunque puede que lograría vencerlo, si terminaría o muy cansado o con más heridas que las que recibió.

**"Di lo que quieras mocoso, pero no quita el hecho de que venciste a 3 de mis mejores hombres, aunque sean unos idiotas, son buenos guerreros, y que los vencieras significa que eres mejor guerrero que ellos." "La verdad me sorprendió bastante que tú, un terrícola, una especie que según escuche, son bastante enclenques, pudieras vencer en combate a esos tres, por lo tanto, te apruebo como uno de los prometidos de Lala"**

"¿Y eso que significa? además del obvio hecho, de que a falta de opciones, podre casarme con ella, como ella aparenta querer, con tu permiso"

**"Directo y al grano, me gusta eso mocoso, significa que a partir de ahora estaré esperando ansioso para ver tus capacidades. Escucha, eventualmente decidiré cuando se llevará a cabo la 'Ceremonia de Bodas'. Mientras tanto, da lo mejor de ti para proteger a Lala"**

"¿Protegerla? ¿Protegerla de que exactamente?" pregunto de forma inquisitiva ante el nuevo dato que posiblemente pondría en peligro a su nueva amiga, y actualmente prometida, junto con posiblemente el mismo.

**"...La galaxia entera está al tanto de tu existencia. Así que tarde o temprano otros candidatos o prometidos aparecerán frente a ti...¡Y trataran de llevarse a Lala!"** ante la última declaración Naruto se puso tenso, sabía que no le gustaría esta conversación, la idea de que se llevaran a Lala sin que ella lo quisiera, no le gusto para nada por alguna razón, pero sabía por instinto que se pondría peor si es que fallaba en proteger a la pinkette, dejo el mal pensamiento cuando continuo hablando el holograma **"Si te las arreglas para proteger a Lala y completas la 'Ceremonia de Bodas' sin ningún daño, serás mi sucesor. Pero si permites que Lala sea tomada, y fallas en cumplir mis expectativas... Cuando eso pase, ¡Te aplastare junto a este pequeño planeta...! Recuérdelo bien"**

La verdad el Rey esperaba que el joven ante la aparente amenaza de que destruyera su planeta, se asustara, se impactara o que cambiara su expresión, por lo que cuando no mostró más que una cara sería, se impresiono un poco ante su temple, "...Así que según tu... solo tengo 2 opciones, o me caso con Lala-chan y me convierto en el próximo Rey de Deviluke y el Universo, o me explotas junto a este planeta, mmm..." reflexiono mientras se acariciaba lenta y cuidadosamente la barbilla con su aun guante afilado, cuidando de no cortarse "Bueno, eso me deja con pocas opciones...por lo que acepto el reto...pero quiero dejar una cosa en claro amigo"

Zastin se puso nervioso ante la aparente falta de respeto con la que se dirigía a uno, si no es que el más poderoso ser del universo, el chico se acercó lentamente al holograma mientras a su vez reintegraba las hoja de guadaña en los costados de sus guantes para un efecto más atemorizante y serio "Acepto este reto que me impones, aunque no lo hago solamente por falta de opciones, lo hago también, por que no dejare, que una buena mujer como Lala-chan, por caprichos de otros que solo buscan poder como los dichosos prometidos o como tú, se la lleven para que viva una vida infeliz y sin amor, por lo que le pediré un favor, mande este mensaje a todos los pretendientes de Lala-can, ¡Si alguno de ellos quiere venir a llevarse a Lala-chan, sin que ella lo quiera, primero tendrá que pasar por el infierno mismo y por mi propio cadáver para hacerlo!" terminó.

Y para darle un toque más serio, tomó prestado un poco del chakra de Kurama que estaba en su interior, para invocar la capa de chakra biju roja pero sin colas, la cual a su vez definió más sus aspectos animalesco, sus ojos cambiaron de su azul normal a ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, haciendo crecer colmillos, erizado más su pelo, definiendo más sus marcas en las mejillas y creando de golpe sus hojas en los lados de sus guantes, que también terminaron siendo alargados más de su primer tamaño siendo ahora tan largos como sus brazos, que sumando al aura roja oscura, hizo ver al chico como un ser salido de las peores pesadillas de una persona "Espero que hayas grabado ese mensaje, para que se lo mandes a todos los pretendientes y sepan lo que les espera si vienen" dejo de tomar prestado el chakra de su hermano zorruno, lo que disipó el aura de chakra rojo y regresó a la normalidad todas sus características.

Zastin se quedó ahí parado sin poder decir nada, no supo si era por sorpresa o miedo, el poder que había usado aunque no era tan grande como el de su señor Rey, si era inmenso, además de potente y con un aura que se asemejaba a la de un verdadero monstruo.

Su Rey sin embargo, no parecía para nada asustado o impresionado, la verdad eso lo alivio un poco, si incluso el chico pudiera hacer que su señor tuviera la más mínima pizca de alguna de ese par de sensaciones, en serio se habría metido en una pelea suicida la noche anterior.

El rey de varios mundos sonrió de lado mostrando todos los diente mientras a la vez tenía la decencia de responder al pedido del terrestre **"No te preocupes niño, les haré llegar el mensaje" _"Eh, el niño tiene bolas, me agrada, espero que no caigas Uzumaki Naruto, serias un buen yerno"_** pensó de forma sincera lo último, el chico era diferente, aun cuando estaba frente a una figura de tanto poder o autoridad como el, no temía decir lo que pensaba e incluso retarlo abiertamente, incluso se atrevió el retar prácticamente a la mitad del universo, aunque puede que él no lo supiera.

"¿Tienes algo más que hablar conmigo?" cuestionó Naruto, se estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela, ahora puede que tendría que ir al estilo ninja para llegar a tiempo.

**"No, por ahora es todo, solamente te aviso que Zastin se quedará en la tierra como vigilante, nos vemos en la boda o cuando falles"** al terminar la oración el comunicador se apagó finalizando la conversación.

_"Tal vez deba pensar pedirle a Kasan, Kurama y Son que intensifiquen mi entrenamiento"_ fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente pelirroja.

* * *

**_-Escuela Sainan High 7:55-_**

Tras la conversación/amenaza/aviso del padre de Lala, Naruto se quedó unos pocos minutos en la casa donde Zastin le explicó unas cosas, tanto lo serio que era la declaración de su Rey, donde se quedaría mientras estuvieran en la tierra, que sería en el bosque cercano en su nave, también le comento el cómo se había ganado su respeto al haberlo vencido el día anterior...aunque esto último no lo supo el pelirrojo, porque cuando Zastin abrió los ojos para ver qué diría el niño ante la declaración se dio cuenta que se había ido, posiblemente antes de que lo dijera, aunque no antes de dejar afuera al guardia usando un **_Shunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante_**, y cerrar la barrera de la casa.

Ahora, normalmente no sería grosero y escucharía lo que tendrían que decirle, pero era tarde para la escuela, pues en ese momento eran las 7:48, y le tomaría por lo menos unos 15 minutos llegar a la escuela a velocidad normal.

Por lo que salió de forma rápida de la casa, creo su grupo normal de 50 clones que mando a su campo de entrenamiento con sus órdenes dadas y empezó a correr por la calle a una buena velocidad, pero sin rozar en lo súper humano, aunque tras los primeros 5 minutos se desesperó, entró a un callejón donde trepó al techo del edificio y empezó a ir a velocidad ninja saltando de techo en techo hacia la escuela, llegando en 2 minutos.

Con 5 minutos sobrantes pudo relajarse y entrar por el portón de la institución educativa, donde para su duda estaba Lala, apoyada en la pared del portón, aunque también se enojó, por que varios niños de la escuela parece que eran como polillas, siendo Lala al parecer el faro más brillante del mundo, parecía que mínimo estuviera la mitad de los niños de la escuela ahí.

Normalmente no se enojaría si los chicos...a quien engañaba, con estos tipos siempre se enojaba por lo pervertidos que eran, justo ahora se podía ver a un pequeño grupo de 3 chicos que trataban de ver debajo de la falda de Lala, ahora que miraba bien, logró ver que uno de esos chicos era Saruyama, en serio, ese chico parece que nunca aprendía sus lecciones.

"Bien, hora de una nueva lección" con eso dicho, comenzó a caminar entre los chicos que estaban alrededor de Lala, los cuales cuando lo vieron por miedo abrieron un camino para dejarlo pasar.

_"Ohh, una chica nueva, tan linda, y parece que el demonio rojo no ha llegado aún a la escuela, ¡perfecto!, por fin podre desahogarme de que Riko-sama me haya rechazado...de nuevo, en cuanto pueda ver debajo de la falta de esta hermosura..."_ estos eran los pensamientos de Saruyama mientras se arrastraba en lo, que él pensaba era una maniobra sigilosa, _"Ya casi..."_ pensaba mientras empezaba a poder ver más de las piernas de Lala debajo de su falda _"¡Falta poco...!" _cuando empezó o creía ver un nuevo color, se encontró viendo de golpe un nuevo color y se chocó con un objeto duro.

El golpe lo hizo retroceder y caer de trasero mientras se sobaba su nariz que se había golpeado con el objeto, "Uggg, maldito, estaba a punto de ver el paraíso ¡¿Quién se metió en mi camino?!" cuando dejo de sobarse la nariz y de quejarse vio en lo que se había chocado, resultando ser una pierna con el uniforme masculino de la escuela, pensando que sería un chico que tenía la intención de tratar de coquetear con la chica de gran belleza, ese coqueteo le costó una gran vista, se comenzó a levantar para decirle a este idiota sus verdades "Me las pagaras, maldi-" aunque no paso, en su lugar miro con una expresión en blanco la cara de Naruto.

Y también noto el aparente silencio a su alrededor, miro a sus lados esperando ver al gran grupo de chicos que se había aglomerado, no había nadie, miro detrás de él esperando ver a los otros dos chicos que estaban tratando de ver junto con el debajo de la falda de la aparente distraída Lala, y si, los vio, junto con todos los demás muchachos que estaban hace un segundo junto con él, acobardados, a unos 3 metros de él y Naruto, uniendo los punto lo supo, _"Traidores..."_ pensó con furia, regreso a ver al pelirrojo, tratando de pensar en una buena excusa y tal vez librarse del castigo "E-e-eh, hola gran y guapo Naruto-dono, ¿es un buen día hoy o no? Vera creí haber visto una moneda en el suelo y trate de levantarme pero me caí, por eso estaba en el suelo"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" pregunto seriamente Naruto a Saruyama, el cual asintió rápidamente

"S-s-si Naruto-dono, así es, ¿me cree verdad?"

Naruto no respondió, lo que puso obviamente nervioso al chico cara de mono, y para su sorpresa Naruto sonrió, eso hizo que el chico suspirara de alivio pensando que a lo mejor se creería, _"ja estúpido"_

Sin embargo el chico de marcas en las mejillas tomo a Saruyama del hombro, lo que lo hizo verlo con duda, "Ni un poco pervertido" tras esas calmadas palabras le dio un poderoso derechazo en la cara a Saruyama que lo mando volando de forma directa al resto de chicos que lo atraparon a mitad de vuelo.

"¡Naruto-kun!" fue el grito de Lala mientras impactaba en la espalda de Naruto abrazándola "Por fin llegaste", no había hablado o tratado de acercarse a Naruto porque estaba hablando con un chico de cara chistosa, y una de las pocas cosas que le había enseñado su madre (y que a veces recordaba y a veces no) era no meterse en conversaciones de otras personas, por lo que espero hasta que termino de hablar con él, así que después de que el chico de cara graciosa se había retirado/golpeado, salto y abrazo a Naruto desde su espalda.

"Ouh, Hola Lala-chan, si, perdón por tardar tanto, mi asunto tomo más de lo que espere, pero una cosa, ¿Por qué estás aquí en la entrada de la escuela?, pensé que Riko-chan te llevaría con el director para ver que te inscribas aquí en la escuela"

"Eh, yo también pensé eso pero ella dijo '_Creó que sería mejor que Naruto te lleve para que el controle al director si hace algo indebido'_, por cierto ¿qué significa eso?"

"Sera mejor que no lo sepas Lala-chan, en fin será mejor que vayamos lo más pronto posible, no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases ¿verdad?"

"Hai~"

"¡Espera un segundo!" grito esta vez uno de los chicos en el grupo que estaba viendo la interacción entre los dos como el resto, "¿Conoces a la chica nueva y como es que la conoces?"

El joven ninja de otro mundo miro al grupo, planeaba no responder y simplemente pasarlos por alto, pero Lala con su inocencia no registro las caras de envidia o de enojo de los chicos por el conocer a una de las mujeres más lindas que hubieran visto, razón por la que no vio problema en responder su pregunta.

"¿Yo? Soy la prometida de Naruto-kun" contesto mientras tomaba el brazo derecho del chico y se repegaba a él.

Los chicos se quedaron de piedra, mientras miraban al pelirrojo con cara de muerte o en blanco, y cada uno de ellos por la sorpresa solo pudieron decir una palabra al unísono "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"T-tú...ya tienes a tantas chicas...y aun así..." trataba de articular una frase Saruyama que tenía los ojos en blanco y una cara de total shock ante la gran noticia revelada.

"¿E-en s-serio es tu prometido?" pregunto uno de los chicos más consternados a Lala mientras señalaba a Naruto.

"Si, recuerdo como me decía que era una chica muy linda, que siempre me ayudaría y protegería" decía en un tono soñador mientras se agarraba sus mejillas.

Con dichas palabras, la imaginación de todos los chicos comenzó a trabajar, y empezaron a crear una escena, en donde Naruto en un traje negro de bodas se inclinaba frente a una Lala vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia mientras tomaba su mano.

_"Lala-chan, eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida, cásate conmigo y te prometo que te ayudare y protegeré siempre"_ fueron las palabras que dijo el Naruto imaginario mientras ponía un anillo en uno de los dedos de su mano.

_"Sí Naruto-kun, me casare contigo, y te dejare tomarme cuando quieras" _contestaba la imaginaria Lala con un sonrojo.

_"¡Pues empecemos con la noche de bodas Lala-chan!"_ grito para seguidamente arrancarse la ropa y repetir la acción con Lala.

La escena termino cuando todos los chicos empezaron a gruñir de los celos ante la posible escena que su imperactiva y pervertida imaginación creo, lo que causo una sola cosa.

"¡ATRÁPENLO!" gritaron al unísono mientras corrían hacía Naruto, esto pensando que su superioridad numérica podrían abrumar al _'demonio rojo'_ y darle una paliza por según ellos 'atreverse a tener una niña tan linda de novia'.

El pensamiento solo duro unos... 30 segundos, tras los cuales ahora se podía ver a una gran montaña hecha por los cuerpos inconscientes de los que trataron de retar a Naruto, el cual ahora estaba caminando junto a Lala que seguía prensado en su brazo.

"Naruto-kun" El chico miro a Lala mientras seguían caminando a la oficina del director "¿Por qué estaban tan molestos?"

"Ellos...estaban enojados conmigo por algo que creen que hice pero no fue así, no les hagas caso, son muy tontos" decía despectivamente mientras con su mano libre acariciaba la cabeza de la pinkette para su alegría.

Tras unos minutos de haber pasado por la oficina del director donde como siempre intento hacer algo pervertido al ver a Lala, Naruto le propino una fuerte patada en la cara que lo mando de regreso a su escritorio, y aceptó el meter a Lala en la escuela sin problemas, se encaminaron al salón de clases que fue el mismo para los dos.

"Bien, quédate aquí Lala-chan, y cuando escuches que te digan que puedes pasar, pasas, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido Naruto-kun"

Entró Naruto en el salón de clases, donde se podía ver lo típico de un aula japonesa, una habitación con pupitres siendo ocupado por alumnos, un pizarrón detrás de un pequeño podio para el profesor y algunos almacenes por ahí y por allá.

"Eh, señor Uzumaki, gracias por llegar, ¿se puede saber por qué llega tarde? Hoy no oí los gritos de su grupo de admiradoras" la pregunta fue hecha por la maestra actual del aula, una maestra genérica de cabello y ojos café, que vestía una camisa blanca con saco y falda gris.

"Perdón por la tardanza, estaba ayudando a un nuevo estudiante a inscribirse y venir al salón" comentó mientras le entregaba un papel firmado por el director donde avalaba esto.

La maestra tomó el papel y lo leyó rápidamente confirmando lo dicho "Bien, puede pasar a su asiento", una vez que Naruto estuvo en su asiento la maestra se aclaró la garganta, "Pues aunque es bastante repentino parece que tenemos una nueva estudiante transferido el día de hoy"

El anuncio causo lo que siempre pasa con los alumnos, un alboroto y varios murmullos sobre la nueva alumna y de que genero posiblemente sería, siendo en el caso de los hombres el deseo y la suposición de que fuera una chica linda con la que poder intentar coquetear.

Mientras que las chicas, deseaban que fueran un chico como el tan deseable ojiazul que acababa de entrar, guapo, inteligente, fuerte y sobre todo que no fuera pervertido.

"Pasa." hablo la profesora.

"¡Okay!" el grito femenino y alegre alerto a todos los que estaban en el aula y paro los murmullos de todos, en especial de los chicos, los cuales al ver la hermosa apariencia de Lala solo se pudieron quedar babeando con corazones en sus ojos.

"Bueno, preséntate al grupo por favor"

"Hola~ mi nombre es Lala Satalin Deviluke un gusto conocerlos a todos~" se presentó con un gran aura de felicidad

"Bienvenida a la escuela señorita Lala, ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta para ella antes de comenzar con las clases?"

Con eso dicho el pandemónium comenzó, todos empezaron a gritar haciendo preguntas a la chica nueva, algunas normales como "¿Cuantos años tenía?", "¿De donde era?", "¿Cuál era su comida favorita?", estas siendo preguntas hechas por las chicas.

Pero también llegaron preguntas...un tanto subidas de tono hechos por los niños que no la habían visto en la entrada en la mañana, preguntas como, "¿Cuáles eran sus medidas?", "¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usaba?", y la única pregunta que pareció escuchar "¿Tienes novio?"

"¿Novio?, si, ¡ese sería mi prometido Naruto-kun!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto gimió en su cabeza, para seguidamente empezar a contar en su cabeza de forma regresiva esperando a que todos reaccionaran de la forma que él esperaba_ "Tres, dos, uno..."_

"... ¿¡EHHHHHHHH!?" todos tanto hombres como mujeres gritaron al unísono, y con diversas caras de asombro.

Todos los ojos, incluidos la de la propia maestra viajaron directamente al pelirrojo, en busca de una explicación, el cual al principio pensó en darles alguna excusa, pero siendo sinceros no tenía ganas de decir mentiras, además de que no quería arriesgarse a que su mentira hiriera los sentimientos de Lala, por lo que sólo asintió a la pregunta en los ojos de todos.

La afirmación causó una ola de celos y desilusión del grupo, celos por parte de los chicos dirigido a Naruto por tener a tan linda chica de novia/prometida, mientras que las chicas aunque también estaban celosas de Lala por tener al chico más deseable de la escuela, también sentían una gran desilusión por el hecho de que el mismo ya no estaba disponible para alguna de ellas.

Aunque tres chicas estaban peor que el resto.

La primera era Haruna que estaba con una cara de piedra mientras en su mente los pensamientos y sueños de ella como la novia de Naruto se iban desmoronando poco a poco, tomó mientras a la vez pensaba _"N-no puede ser, o-otra más, otra rival para obtener el corazón de Naruto, ya tenía que pelear por el contra Riko-san, Risa-san, Yui-San, las fanáticas de Naruto y ahora tiene una prometida, ¡¿qué puedo hacer?!"_

Hablando de ella ahora se podía ver en el aula de clases a la ahora de 15 años, Kotegawa Yui, ahora era una chica con un cuerpo más desarrollado gracias a su edad, tenía una figura de reloj de arena con unos pechos de copa C delgada cintura y anchas caderas, vestía como todas las mujeres ahora en la escuela con el uniforme escolar.

Pero su cara era de una de completa incredulidad sus ojos estaban en blanco, y sólo para los más observadores podrías ver unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos _"¡No puede ser!, Naruto no podría hacer algo así, tener una novia en mitad de la escuela, ¡hacer algo tan desvergonzado!, y yo que planeaba declararme a él cuando terminará la escuela, y ahora tiene una prometida, debe haber pasado algo para que hiciera esto, tengo que descubrir que es"_

La última que mostraba recibir un golpe más fuerte que el resto fue Risa, que ahora estaba con la cabeza en su escritorio mientras desarrollaba varios pensamientos _"Oh, vamos universo, no era suficiente el tener que pelear por el amor de Naruto-sama con toda la escuela, sus amigas de la infancia incluyéndome y ahora sale esta hermosa chica extranjera diciendo que es su prometida, ¡¿cuantas chicas más se meterán en mi camino hacía el magnífico cuerpo de Naruto-sama?!... Aunque..." _Después de su reclamo mental al universo, decidió darle una segunda mirada a la proclamada prometida del _'Dios entre los hombres'_ según ella, notando las curvas, gran cuerpo y hermosa apariencia que tenía,_"... Tal vez pueda convencer a Naruto-sama de hacer un harem, o por lo menos un trio entre el, la chica nueva y yo" _terminó su línea de pensamiento mientras se lamía los labios ante la idea.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba Naruto solo miraba mientras pensaba _"Puede que mi vida normal se haya acabado, pero bueno, ¿quién quiere una vida normal y aburrida?, me pregunto ¿qué clase de aventuras tendré desde ahora?"_ mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

**_-Fin capítulo 5-_**

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por este capítulo, es más corto que en el anterior por que la verdad quería sacar este mismo antes de que mi semana de exámenes y proyectos finales empiece, también por que no me sentí tan inspirado como en el anterior, y que los capítulos que tome como referencia del canon original no eran tan largos, pero espero que aun así lo disfruten.**

**Ahora unas cosas que salieron en comentarios mientras escribía este nuevo capítulo, muchos de los comentarios que me dieron con respecto a los integrantes del harem me estuvieron diciendo que agregara de favor a Yui, y a Tearju en el harem, siendo sinceros en el primero me quede un poco confundido por que creí haberla puesta, aunque después de que empece a revisar el capítulo anterior para corregir gramática y algunos errores ortográficos me di cuenta de que no fue así, por lo que me disculpo por esa falta mía, pero en el caso de Tearju, la verdad no estoy seguro si agregarla o no, si me dan algunas razones para hacerlo en comentarios ademas de que es original del canon, por que siendo sinceros los fics no tienen a fuerzas que seguir el canon, lo haré, mientras aquí dejo la lista del harem con lo que espero, todas las chicas sin olvidarme de ninguna.**

**_-Harem-_**

**_1\. Lala Satalin Deviluke_**

**_2\. Kushina Uzumki_**

**_3\. Riko Y_****_ū_****_ki_**

**_4\. Mikan Y_****_ū_****_ki_**

**_5\. Yui Kotegawa_**

**_6\. Yami_**

**_7\. Mea_**

**_8\. Haruna Sairenji_**

**_9\. Momo _****_Belia Deviluke_**

**_10\. Nana _****_AstaDeviluke_**

**_11\. Risa Momioka_**

**_12\. Run Elsie Jewelria_**

**_13\. _****_Ryoko Mikado_**

**Sin más que decir, estaré esperando sus comentarios con respecto al capítulo, fue bueno, malo, que puedo mejorar, lo que sea mientras no tenga insultos, sigan, compartan, y hasta el siguiente episodio.**

**-Ja ne-**


	6. Primer día escolar y prometido

**Sate, sate, sate, ¿que tenemos aquí?, ¡MAS LECTORES!, bienvenidos a la sexta, hermosa y gloriosa parte de esta historia, en esta ocasión he decidido que antes de empezar la historia el contestar preguntas de algunas de las personas que me mandan comentarios, y haré lo mismo en el resto de los episodios si la gente me manda comentarios siempre y cuando no hagan preguntas que al contestar se hagan spoilers, si no, solo daré anuncios y después la historia si es que tengo algún anuncio claro, bien aquí están las respuestas de los comentarios.**

**Sesiom zero:_ Gracias y me alegro que te gusten los capítulos de mi historia._**

**MortadelaJoestar: **_**La respuesta es un grandísimo SI, después de pensarlo mucho decidí que haré varias escenas de este tipo, pero más adelante en la **_**_historia, y pasara de la manera más natural que pueda hacer con mi inexperiencia en ese tema._**

**SakkyOni: **_**1\. A tu primer pregunta, debo decir que en un principio no lo tenía en mente, aunque ahora que lo dices, no estoy seguro, tal vez lo haga, pero solo una, la cual tomaría el lugar que algunos le están pidiendo a Tearju, esto, por que la verdad como dije en el capítulo 4, no quiero poner a tantas chicas y que luego no pueda darles una cantidad de tiempo justa a todas.**_

_**2\. A tu segunda pregunta o pedido, ya lo veré, pero debo decir que es muy interesante la idea, tal vez intente el usar esa idea en este o en otro capítulo como una prueba, si me gusta como queda lo seguiré haciendo, pero ojo no lo haré como en deadpool el cual rompe la cuarta pared cada 5 minutos, puede que lo haga una o dos veces en un capítulo.**_

**guest: _Jajaja, si, indispensable ese punto para un buen __crossover._**

**Shadic21:_ Bien, me da gusto de que disfrutes del capítulo, y aquí tienes la siguiente parte de esta historia._**

**Bien esos fueron todos los comentarios para este capítulo, ya sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, To Love-Ru o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas, invocación hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas, invocación_****_ pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, _****_etc._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Primer día escolar y prometido**_

**_-Sainan High hora del almuerzo-_**

Tras la presentación de Lala, y por pedido tanto de Naruto como de Yui a la maestra, las clases continuaron, uno habiendo hecho el pedido para ver si con las clases olvidaba que posiblemente le habían arrebatado a su amorío, mientras que el otro solo quería que dejaran de concentrarse en el y su aparente salida de la nada prometida.

Durante las clases no paso nada que merezca mencionar, solo cosas de escuela para dormir, no, en serio, otra vez les toco el maestro viejo cuenta clases/canciones de cunas llamado Honekawa, por lo que no está de más decir que por lo menos la mitad de la clase estaba roncando profundamente durante su hora de clase, tras las primeras clases llego la hora del almuerzo, donde ni vagos ni perezosos, todo el grupo menos las amigas de Naruto Riko, Haruna y Yui, rodeo rápidamente al par que era el centro de atención del día, alias Naruto y Lala, los cuales habían sido puestos juntos Naruto estando en la esquina, y Lala enfrente de él.

Todos trataban de hacerles preguntas sobre cuál era su relación, desde cuando estaban comprometidos, etc. Pero no se les entendía ni una palabra ya que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban.

El pelirrojo no queriendo tratar con esto solo opto por en un rápido movimiento, tomar a Lala de la cintura junto con los bentos de ambos, y usando sus habilidades ninja discretamente, más concretamente el **_'Shunshin no Jutsu: Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante'_**, desaparecieron en un borrón del salón cuando nadie los vio dejando detrás de ellos un grupo consternado ante la sorpresiva falta del par.

El mismo par apareció de nuevo en otro borrón en el techo de la escuela, este siendo el lugar favorito de Naruto para estar solo gracias a la vista, "Guau~, ¿Que paso, nos tele transportamos? ¡¿Tienes una máquina de tele transportación también Naruto-kun?!" preguntaba mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la emoción de o recién pasado, si era lo último, podía pedirle ayuda a Naruto para perfeccionar su 'Pyon Pyon Warp-kun'.

"Jeje, no Lala-chan, perdón pero no es ninguna de esas cosas, es otra de mis habilidades ninja" comento mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada al techo, y sacaba su bento de su pañuelo

"¿Otra de tus habilidades ninja? ¿Por cierto me hablaras de esas habilidades como me prometiste ayer?" preguntaba mientras se sentaba junto a él acercando su cara mucho y su cola se balanceaba de forma excitada al recordar la promesa que le había hecho el ojiazul cuando la estaba protegiendo la noche de ayer.

Naruto solo río de nuevo levemente ante su actitud tan alegre, en serio su actitud siempre le sacaba unas risas, su alegría parecía ser muy contagiosa "Cierto, casi lo olvidaba, te lo prometí, bien te hablare todo lo que quieras de mis habilidades ninja, pero recuerda, si quieres que te hable de ellas tienes que guardar el secreto, ¿ok?" recibiendo un asentimiento de la pinkette, dejo su bento a un lado, escaneo con su habilidad sensorial para confirmar que estaban solo y no escucharan lo que diría, lo cual comprobó, así que dirigió toda su atención a ella "¿qué te gustaría saber de eso?"

"Mmm..." comenzó a pensar mientras inclinaba su cabeza de forma linda, "...Ah ya se ¿De dónde vienen tus poderes?" fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió, ya que si quería saber más de sus habilidades, como con sus inventos, donde primero tenía que ver las teorías en las que se fundamentaban las acciones que quería lograr que hicieran sus inventos...al menos al principio antes de que se los aprendiera todas de memoria, primero tenía que saber de dónde venían su poderes.

"Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta, y la respuesta a eso, es del chakra"

"¿Chadra?" Pregunto Lala inclinando de nuevo su cabeza al no entender bien la palabra.

"No, chadra no, 'chakra', es la energía de donde vienen todas mis habilidades." corrigió y comento a la chica.

"¿Que es el chakra Naruto-kun?"

"Bien, supuse que preguntarías eso, si miras esto te lo podría explicar mejor" empezó a levantar sus dos manos, las cuales la chica miro expectante "El chakra, en sí, es la energía que existe en todos los seres vivos del universo, está presente desde en la piedra más pequeña, hasta en la montaña más grande, esta energía es de hecho la precursora de la vida, sin chakra no podría haber vida, ya que la usamos para vivir, también es la energía esencial para hacer toda clase de jutsu o mis habilidades que viste" al terminar la última línea termino de levantar sus dos manos en las cuales aparecieron dos auras de color azul que las rodeo, siendo la de la derecha más oscura que la de la izquierda "Esto es chakra", dijo mientras extendía sus manos para que la viera mejor, "De hecho esta forma de energía está conformada por otras 2"

"¿Otras dos energías? ¿Cuáles?" preguntaba con entusiasmo como si le contaran una historia muy épica y antigua, la verdad esta explicación le estaba emocionando, en especial en la parte donde dijo que todos los tenían, lo que podía significar que incluso ella podría usarla, ya se estaba viendo como ayer Naruto sacando viento de sus palmas.

"Esas dos serían, la energía física..." comento mientras, en una gran muestra de control de chakra hacía que el aura azul de su mano derecha cambiara de forma, pareciendo estas formas a la de un humano y lo que parecía un ciervo "Y la energía espiritual..." haciendo algo similar con el chakra de su mano izquierda que cambio de forma, solo que en esta eran la de un humano haciendo ejercicio, y en lo que parecía un cerebro.

"Guauuu" decía Lala con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras veía el cómo las formas de energía que estaban en ambas manos actuaban como lo harían en la vida real, en especial la del pequeño ciervo que brincaba y trotaba como los reales.

"La energía física, es aquella energía que se encuentra en cada célula del cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo, mientras que la energía espiritual, es aquella adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia, las cuales cuando se combinan..." cuando termino unió lentamente sus manos, las cuales al juntarse formaron una pequeña llama de color azul de chakra puro "...obtienes chakra, que empieza a circular en un sistema circulatorio similar al sistema sanguíneo, solo que este transporta chakra a todo el cuerpo"

"Qué bonito~, pero entonces, ¿significa que todos lo pueden aprender incluyendo los humanos y alienígenas como yo?" la esperanza y felicidad en su voz eran muy evidentes ante la declaración.

"Pues, sí y no" la declaración confundió tanto a Lala como a Peke, que al igual que su dueña escuchaba atentamente la explicación, esto al ser un dato que de hecho ningún científico o computadora de deviluke que haya hackeado por pedido de Lala mostraba, por lo que debía decir que era interesante, "Veras Lala, es cierto, todos pueden usar el chakra, pero no a todas las edades"

"Disculpe que me meta en esto Naruto-san, ¿Pero a que se refiere con eso?" hablo por primera vez Peke, saliendo su voz desde el broche en la cabeza de la Pinkette

"Oh Peke, casi me olvidaba que también estabas aquí, no esperaba que te interesara esto"

"La verdad esta energía de la que está hablando debo decir, que es un muy buen e interesante nuevo dato que podría agregar a mi base de datos"

"Bien, solo no difundas esto, y con lo que me refiero a eso de la edad, es que en sí, para que una persona pueda usar el chakra, tendría que empezar a entrenarlo desde una edad temprana, sí no mal recuerdo, es recomendable que si uno desea usar el chakra, deba desbloquear su red mínimo a partir de los 4 años con un límite de entre 14 a 18 años"

"¿Por qué es eso Naruto-kun?"

"Sencillo, mira, piensa en tu red de chakra como... en uno de tus inventos"

"¿Mis inventos?"

"Sí, ahora piensa en lo siguiente, creas un gran invento, pero ¿qué pasa si después de que lo hayas usado unas veces, haces otro nuevo y mejor, por lo que dejas de usar por mucho tiempo ese invento?" planteo la situación hipotética, con algo que podría entender Lala, "¿Qué le pasaría a ese invento que no usas, al que no le das mantenimiento, no mejoras ni usas después de unos años?"

Lala pensó en eso por un rato, primero pensó en algo que le pasaba mucho, que sería que olvidaría el cómo usarlos, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la situación que había planteado Naruto por lo que pensó otro poco, en unos pocos segundos la chica llego rápidamente a la conclusión, "Se descompondría"

"Exactamente Lala-chan, con la red de chakra sería más o menos lo mismo, al no usarse por más de 15 de años se atrofiaría tanto que si uno quisiera usar esa red de chakra, no podría si quiera desbloquearla porque estaría muy débil y pequeña en comparación a lo que debería estar en su edad para usar algún jutsu, por lo que solo serviría para transportar el suficiente chakra que dejaría vivir a la persona o ser en cuestión, ¿entiendes Lala-chan?"

La pinkette solo asintió, y estaba a punto de hacer una nueva pregunta, pero fue detenida por la mano de Naruto, "Alto Lala-chan, sé que a lo mejor esto te emociona y todo, pero creo que mejor dejamos el resto de la explicación para más tarde, y comemos nuestros bentos antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo"

"Ehh~, pero yo quería saber más del chakra" dijo mientras hacía un lindo puchero.

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres comer la comida que te preparo Mikan para almorzar?" pregunto mientras extendía el bento hacia ella lo que causo la reacción que el esperaba.

"¡Hai!" grito mientras tomaba el bento de las manos de Naruto.

Después de haber probado la tan deliciosa comida que hacían tanto Naruto como Mikan, la simple mención de una comida hecha por cualquiera de estos 2 maestros culinario podía lograr que incluso se olvidara por el momento del actual tema de conversación.

"Bien, pero no comas muy rápido o te atragantaras, de todas formas aún nos queda un buen rato de la hora del almu-" su línea termino ante algo que choco contra su cara, esto siendo nada más y nada menos que la puerta que estaba al lado de donde se había sentado, que se había abierto de golpe, lo que dejo que salieran 5 personas que gritaron más o menos lo mismo.

"¡Naruto! ¿Estás aquí?"

"¿Naruto-kun?"

"¡¿Naruto-sama?!"

"¿Naruto-san?"

"¡Uzumaki-san!"

Las cinco personas resultaron ser sus amigas de la infancia, Riko, Haruna, Yui, junto con sus otras amigas Risa y Mio, parecía que las cinco chicas después de que desapareció habían empezado a buscarlo por la escuela, esto pasando en un tiempo récord por unos cuantos lugares como la cafetería, el patio, incluso la enfermería, obviamente sin éxito en encontrar al chico de marcas en las mejillas, hasta que Riko, recordó que el lugar favorito de Naruto para estar solo era el techo, por lo que dirigió rápidamente el camino, esto claro siendo pedido de forma muy insistente por las otras tres chicas que querían encontrar al pelirrojo para que les diera una explicación de la nueva chica y su relación con ella.

Y en su prisa por encontrarlo solo atinaron a patear la puerta que daba acceso a el techo sin mirar o comprobar si había alguien afuera o cerca de la puerta, en el proceso golpeando a Naruto en toda la cara.

"Ugg..." fue el gemido que pudo dar Naruto en cuanto su cerebro registro lo que había pasado.

Dicho gemido fue captado por las otras mujeres aparte de Lala que estaba en su mundo de en sueño comiendo el delicioso bento que le había mandado Mikan, las cuales buscaban el origen de la voz, que encontraron fácilmente, ubicándola justo detrás de la puerta que habían abierto y que seguía pegada a lo que fuera que hubiera golpeado, la misma se empezó a cerrar gracias a una corriente de aire, lo que revelo el origen del gemido siendo este un Naruto con una cara roja medio aplastado en la pared.

_"Bueno, sin duda, esta no era la manera en que esperaba pasar mi hora del almuerzo, con una situación cliché de una comedia, gracias maldito escritor de mierda" _fue el único pensamiento que pudo crear Naruto mientras era rodeado por las chicas causantes de su actual estado.

Después de unos minutos de que Naruto se hubiera separado de la pared y de recibir varias disculpas, por haberlo golpeado/hacer algo tan irresponsable/comprometer su magnífico cuerpo, de parte de Haruna, Yui y Risa, se sentaron en un círculo donde las 5 nuevas inclusiones al grupo de la hora de comer se sentaron enfrente de Naruto y Lala.

Tras un rato en el que aprovecharon para primero comer y guardar los contenedores de sus comidas una vez vaciados, se miraron unos segundos hasta que por fin Yui decidió romper el silencio haciendo la pregunta que casi todas querían hacer "Uzumaki-san ¿Qui-" aaaaunque su pregunta fue detenida por un golpe estilo karate en su cabeza que casi causo que se mordiera la lengua, y que además se sobara la cabeza.

"¿En serio Yui-chan? Más de 7 años y ¿sigues sin poder llamarme por mi nombre?" pregunto con una cara en blanco, la verdad no se lo quería decir porque era su amiga, y no quería ofenderle, pero casi siempre era demasiado sería, incluso se preguntaba si no estaba en su naturaleza el poder relajarse un poco de vez en cuando, aunque supone que podría deberse a algo con sus padres y su forma de criarla.

"P-perdón, Uzu-, digo Naruto-san" se corrigió en el último momento cuando vio que el pelirrojo se preparaba para darle otro golpe, no es que Naruto fuera un abusivo con las mujeres, pero a veces tenía que dejarles claro su punto, y si no lo hacían por las palabras, solo le quedaba usar métodos un poco más...bruscos, pero sin exagerar como en este caso.

"Bien, entonces antes de que sigas con tu pregunta creo que sería una buena idea que se presentaran ¿no creen?"

"Cierto, hola Deviluke-san, mi nombre es Kotegawa Yui, un gusto conocerte" se presentó a Lala de forma respetuosa mientras a la vez hacía una reverencia.

"Hola Lala-chii, mi nombre es Mio Sawada, pero puedes llamarme Mio" fue su turno de presentarse mientras le agregaba un mote cariñoso propio.

"Si, y yo soy Risa Momioka, pero puedes llamarme la amante de Naruto-sama, o Risa como quieras llamarme" se presentó en su propia y única manera la chica.

"E-eh, mi nombre es Sairenji Haruna"

"¡Hola!, igualmente, es un gusto cocerlas a todas" respondió Lala, omitiendo la parte de decir su nombre, ya que lo había dicho al inicio de clases.

"Bien una vez hechas las presentaciones ¿Que me ibas a preguntar Yui-chan?"

"¿Eh?, ah cierto, ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto señalando a Lala, la cual ahora estaba abrazando el brazo derecho de Naruto, pero la pregunta le hizo mirar a Yui.

"¿Yo? Me llamo Lala, lo había dicho antes en la clase" declaro, pensando que a lo mejor no la hubiera escuchado en su presentación.

"¡No me refiero a eso!" grito exaltando un poco a Haruna y Riko siendo las más asustadizas del grupo, "Me refiero, ¡¿qué relación tienes en verdad con esta chica?!"

"¡¿Y por qué no nos hablaste de ella Naruto-sama?!" Agrego su propia pregunta Risa.

"*suspiro*, bien en realidad supuse que me harían esa clase de preguntas, en cuanto a tu pregunta Yui-chan, como ella dijo en el salón, es mi prometida, aunque sea difícil de creer, y en cuanto tu pregunta Risa-chan, nunca les hable de ella porque no la conocía hasta el día de ayer"

"P-p-pero, ¿entonces por qué es tu prometida Naruto-kun si nunca la habías visto?" _"No puede ser, que Naruto-kun sea un mujeriego, o será que la habrá dejado emba-" _pregunto y pensó Haruna ante la extraña respuesta que les dio, aunque también empezando a crear los posibles escenarios que lo llevo a esto, incluso el peor.

Pero su pensamiento paro cuando Naruto decidió responder la pregunta antes de que terminara su última línea de pensamiento "Pues, porque en realidad yo no hice esta proposición"

"¿A qué te refieres Naruto-sama?"

"Sencillo, parece que mi otôsan había arreglado un matrimonio con la hija de uno de sus amigos, cuando tanto ella como yo aún no habíamos nacido, la cual es Lala-chan, llego ayer donde nos enteramos tanto kasan como yo de esto, porque parece que papá ni siquiera le comento de esto a ella" Esta era la mentira que había planeado decir si le preguntaban sobre su relación con la pinkette, la cual fue formulada por el junto con su madre antes de venir a la escuela, lo que fue una buena idea, siendo sinceros, era mejor que decir que Lala era una princesa genio alienígena y que le había pedido por error matrimonio al tocarle uno de sus pechos.

"¿Pero no te molesta que pase algo así? Es decir, de la nada llega una chica que dice que es tu prometida, la cual no conoces, ni sabes de donde es, ¿No crees que deberías haber negado ese supuesto arreglo de matrimonio?" pregunto Mio, no estaba interesada en el pelirrojo de una forma romántica, más que nada era una obsesión por saber cómo se sentía su duro cuerpo.

Pero aun así preguntaba estas cosas más que nada por su amiga Risa, la cual sabía que más que una simple atracción física, tenía sentimientos románticos por Naruto, y quería saber si su amiga aún tenía una posibilidad con él.

"Bien, no me molesto, más que nada me sorprendió un poco, pero tienes un punto en eso, no nos conocemos o sabemos casi nada el uno del otro, por lo que llegamos a una especie de convenio, pasaríamos un tiempo juntos, y si después de eso no somos compatibles, anularíamos esto del matrimonio"

Ante la declaración más de una de las presentes suspiro un poco aliviada, y con nuevas esperanzas de poder tener a Naruto como su futura pareja, solo tenían que encontrar una manera de atraparlo antes de que en verdad desarrollara sentimientos reales por la linda y alegre chica extranjera.

Si tan solo supieran que más que una simple relación estaba en juego con esta propuesta tal vez no estarían tan animadas.

* * *

**_-Más tarde, fin de clases-_**

Termino la hora del almuerzo, por lo que todos tuvieron que dejar su escondite en la azotea y regresar a tomar sus clases, al principio fueron otros profesores que daban sus clases normalmente, estaba a punto de terminar el día y Naruto sabía que cuando acabaran las clases lo más seguro es que muchos tratarían de o acosar a Lala, o a hacerle preguntas a el de elle, pero para fortuna del ojiazul les tocaba por alguna extraña razón el maestro Honekawa una vez más durante las últimas 2 horas de clase, fortuna porque gracias a sus continuas clases tan lentas y aburridas todo el grupo estaría demasiado soñoliento para tratar de hacerle preguntas sobre Lala o por lo menos sería así por un buen rato antes de que se espantaran el sueño.

En fin después de dos horas de clases, estaban haciendo la típica rutina para despedirse, siendo el maestro Honekawa dando las instrucciones "De pie" acción que hicieron todos sus alumnos, "Saluden" termino para empezar a retirarse del salón mientras veía a sus alumnos tomando sus cosas para irse a su casa, o preparándose para ir a sus clubes en la escuela, lo que le recordó algo después de haber posado por un segundo su mirada en Lala, para seguidamente redirigir su mirada a Haruna y Naruto "Oh sí, Sairenji, Uzumaki" Llamo captando la atención de los dos, "Si no mal recuerdo Sairenji, eres la representante de la clase junto con el señor Uzumaki, ¿verdad?, muéstrenle a Lala las actividades de los clubes." termino su pedido mientras se acomodaba sus características gafas con remolinos, "¿Lo harás?"

Naruto y Haruna se miraron un momento antes de dar sus repuesta "Sí señor, claro" fue la respuesta que dieron ambos, el maestro asintió agradecido para salir por completo del salón, cuando esto paso Lala decidió acercarse y abrazar el brazo de Naruto.

"Eh Naruto, una pregunta, ¿Qué son esos clubes de los que hablo?" preguntó Lala.

Naruto simplemente tomo su mochila con su brazo desocupado mientras contestaba la pregunta "Los clubes son actividades extra a parte de la escuela, en estos se hacen grupos donde se hacen actividades diferentes a los estudios, desde actividades físicas como deportes, jardinería, baile, hasta actividades más mentales como lo son literatura, química, teatro, entre otros"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué clubes hay?"

"Bueno, eso el que vamos a enseñarte Lala" fue esta vez la respuesta de Haruna mientras se acercaba con su propia mochila y un papel en mano "Te llevaremos por la escuela, y te mostraremos los diversos clubes a los que te puedes inscribir si quieres"

"Oh eso suena bien, ¡vamos!" grito de forma alegre Lala mientras trataba de arrastrar a Naruto y Haruna fuera del salón.

Unos minutos después de eso se le podía ver a Haruna, Lala y Naruto caminando por la escuela mientras a la vez iban mostrando a la segunda los clubes, siendo Naruto quien llevaba las mochilas de Haruna al notar que a se le hacía un poco difícil el llevar su mochila y el papel donde tenía los diversos clubes mientras a la vez explicaba cuáles eran los clubes por los que pasaba y el no llevaba el de Lala, simplemente porque la chica alienígena parecía que no traía una, además que no le molestaba el llevar un poco de peso extra, ya habían pasado por el club de teatro, manga, matemáticas y algunos otros sin importancia.

Ahora estaban pasado por otro club "Este es el club de química" fue el comentario de Haruna.

"Aquí es donde los científicos hacen experimentos con sustancias raras...o donde a veces consigo ingredientes para mis bromas" aporto su propio comentario Naruto.

"Ya veo" respondió Lala a los comentarios de Naruto y Haruna mientras veía dentro.

Haruna miraba desde un poco alejada lo que ocurría, su mirada estaba en la dirección de donde estaba Lala recibiendo algunos comentarios extras por Naruto de lo que se hacía en este salón, aunque siendo sinceros, ni estaba escuchando ni estaba mirando de hecho a la cara de Lala o de Naruto, su atención estaba más que nada fija en la parte trasera de Lala, en su cola de diablo, _"¿Esa cola es un accesorio? No creo que sea real ¿cierto?"_ eran los pensamientos de Haruna mientras miraba fijamente esa cola que se movía y retorcía de una forma casi viva _"Aunque se ve muy real, ¿será un accesorio muy avanzado de su país de origen?"_

"¡Oye, oye Haruna-chan!" fue el grito que la saco de sus pensamientos, el origen de este no era otro que el ojiazul que la miraba un poco preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella "¿Estas bien?, te estuve llamando por un rato pero parecías como ida"

"S-sí, estoy bien, solo me perdí un poco en mis propios pensamientos"

"Ya veo, pero, ya sabes que si algo te molesta me lo puedes decir ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo se Naruto-san, gracias" "Por cierto Lala, ¿Que te está pareciendo la escuela hasta ahora?" preguntó Haruna a Lala, quien dejo de mirar el salón del club de química para ver a la peli azul y responder su pregunta.

"La escuela es tan divertida. Todos están aquí y la pasan bien juntos" "¡Estoy contenta de haber venido!" respondió con una linda sonrisa que lentamente se contagió a Naruto,

"Ah... Ya veo..." respondió con un poco de duda ante lo que decía la chica.

Sin embargo en el caso de Naruto, en su mente las dudas de esta mañana sobre si dejar venir a Lala a esta escuela estaban siendo lentamente borradas por las acciones que poco a poco se estaban desarrollando, y le alegraba ver que también pensara que la escuela era divertida como él.

Es cierto que el algunas veces podía pensar que la escuela sería un tanto aburrida, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era tan entretenido este lugar con las cosas que pasaban a veces tan al azar, que ya se había acostumbrado a esto y la verdad no sabría que hacer durante el día si fuera a cerrarse este lugar, pensó en un principio 'vacaciones infinitas', pero tras reflexionar un poco vio que sería aburrido después de un tiempo y perderían su encanto, por lo que llego a la conclusión, vacaciones y escuela, están bien como están, aunque si le dijera que cambiaría algo de esta escuela serían 2 cosas, el director y los estudiantes pervertidos que están acosaban a las niñas posiblemente los mantendría más a raya.

Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos se estaban acercando a la zona donde los clubes deportivos hacían sus prácticas, cuando estaban muy cerca noto algo con su habilidad sensorial, era extraño, una firma de energía, no era grande ni muy notable como algunos pensarían que sería la razón por la que le llamaría la atención, de hecho, era todo lo contrario, era muy pequeña comparándola con la de un humano, e incluso con algo como un perro o gato, además que parecía diferente a la de cualquier humano, también noto que tenía unas emociones muy negativas e incluso pervertidas si no le fallaba el juicio, ¿dirigidas a qué?, no estaba seguro, pero por alguna razón esta nueva firma le trajo un mal presentimiento, pequeño pero seguía siendo un mal presentimiento, por lo que tenía que investigar esta firma.

Naruto procedió primero a hacer un escaneo más detallado de la zona con su habilidad sensorial para darse una idea de donde estaba este ser, cosa que solo le tomo unos segundos, cuando concluyo lo detecto de hecho cerca de la zona de deportes, algo conveniente tomando en cuenta que se dirigían justo a esa zona donde estaban otros clubes, siendo este el caso podría entonces investigarlo cuando se acercaran a mostrarle a Lala esta zona.

Después de pasar por unos cuantos pasillos más y bajar por las escaleras se encontraron en uno de los pasillos semi abierto en el primer piso que se encontraba justo al lado de la zona donde estaban haciendo su práctica diaria el equipo de béisbol.

Viendo que estaban cerca de la zona donde sentía la presencia, se disponía a pedirles que siguieran por ahora el recorrido sin él, pero Lala hizo una pregunta a Haruna que pico la curiosidad de Naruto de gran forma "Oye Haruna, ¿Hay alguien que te guste?" pregunto de forma un tanto despreocupada mientras tenía sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza.

La pregunta causo que Haruna se pusiera varios tonos de rojo mayor al de su color de piel normal, ya que sin saberlo, la pinkette le había preguntado justo en frente la persona que amaba, mientras que Naruto como había dicho, le causó una gran curiosidad por la respuesta, ya que si respondía de forma positiva, podría significar que aunque leve, estaría mostrando más avances en superar su trauma de la niñez si le empezaba a gustar algún chico, siempre y cuando no fuera el claro, si no, en realidad no sería un gran avance, pero no creía que fuera este último el caso.

Haruna no queriendo contestar la respuesta por razones obvias decidió contestar la pregunta con otra pregunta de forma un poco alarmada "¿Eh? ¿Porque preguntas eso?"

Lala, antes de contestar su pregunta tomo del brazo a Naruto y lo abrazo mientras repegaba sus grandes pechos en su brazo "Recientemente me enamoré de alguien, es mi primer amor." comenzó su explicación mientras veía la cara un tanto sonrojada de Naruto "Es un sentimiento extraño estar enamorada...Mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estoy cerca de él" termino mientras seguía mirando fijamente a Naruto con una linda sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara un poco más el chico, la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a una muestra de afecto de este tipo, muchas de sus fans trataban de hacer algo así muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacían en sus rostros se podía ver más que nada lujuria, mientras que en el caso de Lala, su rostro solo podía mostrar amor, amor por él, o por lo menos eso parecía para él.

Haruna miro esto mientras sentía que se volvía de piedra ante la forma en que Lala le estaba diciendo tan abiertamente que amaba al chico por el que tenía sentimientos _"Es más que obvio que está hablando de Naruto, ¿Cómo puede ser tan abierta con sus sentimientos tan fácilmente?"_ pensaba mientras a la vez no podía evitar sentir una gran admiración por esa misma razón.

Aunque toda las actividades en ese pequeño corredor paro cuando una pelota que había sido golpeada por uno de los integrantes del club de béisbol termino golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza, golpe que sin que lo supiera había disipado su **_"Henge (Transformación)"_** que ocultaba sus tatuajes debajo de su ropa, aunque no es algo que empezaría a notar en un rato gracias al pequeño dolor que le dejo el impacto de la pelota, no era gran cosa, pero si lo distrajo.

La pelota cayó de la cabeza de Naruto, misma que atrapo Lala que seguía frente del pelirrojo mirando el ahora objeto blanco y redondo con costuras en sus manos "¡¿Qué es esto?!" pregunto Lala mientras le mostraba la pelota a Haruna.

"Eh... eso es del club de béisbol... es una pelota de béisbol" respondió Haruna

"Hmmmm..." fue el ruido que genero Lala mientras miraba la pelota con sus grandes ojos verdes, Naruto viendo la expresión de Lala supuso lo que posiblemente pasaría, tal vez sería una buena idea dejar a Lala para que tratara de ver si le gustaba el béisbol mientras el investigaba la presencia, por lo que uso su habilidad sensorial pero noto que ya no estaba, o que por lo menos no podía detectarlo, no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero de repente solo habían presencias humanas en toda la escuela, lo que significaba que o se había ido, o se estaba ocultando.

Como no lo sabía, no podía investigar nada, por lo que solo suspiro para regresar mejor al asunto actual y puso una mano en el hombro de su prometida, cosa que llamo la atención de las dos chicas que miraron al ninja.

"Quieres intentar eso ¿verdad?" dirigió la pregunta a la princesa alienígena, quien felizmente asintió, Naruto sonrió ante su actuar, se volvió hacía el equipo de béisbol y empezó a acercarse al mismo mientras llevaba con él a Lala, "¡Oigan chicos, ¿podemos intentarlo?!" pregunto ante la mirada incrédula de Haruna.

"¡¿Naruto-san?! ¡¿Lala?!" grito Haruna mientras los veía ir al grupo de béisbol.

El grito del pelirrojo causo que los chicos del club se voltearan para ver quien los llamaba, primero vieron a Naruto, lo que a más de uno le genero una mala cara, no era secreto que a más de la mitad de la población masculina le caía mal el chico de pelo largo y puntiagudo, por siempre estarlos boicoteando en sus intentos de ver a las chicas cuando se cambian o cosas similares, así como por el hecho de que tenía a todas las mujeres babeando por él, pero esa cara cambio cuando vieron quien la acompañaba, la chica más bonita que habían visto y de la que posiblemente se hablaba en toda la escuela, cosa que comentaron entre ellos con frases como "que linda chica" o "A de ser la linda estudiante de transferencia".

Aunque uno de los que parecía más interesado fue el que estaba en el centro del diamante de juegos, él era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos grises, y perforaciones en las orejas, traía como todos los de ahí el uniforme del equipo de béisbol de la escuela siendo una gorra azul con una 'S' dorada, y las ropas típicas de béisbol, en colores blanco y negro, este era Motemitsu Taizō, el lanzador del equipo así como el capitán, un chico que siempre trataba de seducir a las chicas linda que encontraba, pero que siempre era rechazado por todas esas chicas, "Interesante" fue la palabra que dijo, mientras en su mente se empezaba a crear una idea _"Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar que soy mejor que ese de Uzumaki" _pensó, _"Sí logro vencerlo aquí podre demostrar por fin a todos que no es la gran cosa, y las chicas estarán buscándome a mí y no a él"_.

Como casi todos estaba celoso del éxito con el sexo opuesto que tenía el pelirrojo, en especial porque a él siempre lo rechazaban no importa cuántas veces intentara invitar una chica a salir, mientras que el literalmente las chicas hacían fila para solo verlo, literalmente, si no pregunten como es cuando es el día de san Valentín.

"¿Qué quiere decir jefe?" pregunto un chico cercano que escucho la palabra que proclamo.

"Esta es una buena oportunidad. Yo, el pitcher estrella del club de béisbol, seré el rival de esos dos" dijo Motemitsu mientras a la vez creaba una imagen en su cabeza de lo que según el pasaría cuando lograra vencer a Naruto en este juego.

* * *

**_-Imaginación de Motemitsu-_**

_"Jajajajaja, ahora vez, yo soy mucho mejor que tu Uzumaki, ahora tu entiendes mi grandeza" proclamaba un chibi Motemitsu mientras pisoteaba a un derrotado chibi Naruto en el suelo que se inclinaba ante el._

_"S-sí Motemitsu-sama, disculpe mi osadía por opacar su magnificencia durante tanto tiempo señor" decía de forma sumisa._

_"KYAAAA Motemitsu-sama" empezaron a gritar un montón de chicas que rodearon al pitcher mientras a la vez pisoteaban al chibi Naruto._

_"Jajajaja" empezó a reír de forma maniática mientras se regodeaba por su 'victoria' aplastante contra el pequeño pelirrojo._

* * *

Después de terminar sus fantasías miro delante de él, justo en la zona de home, donde ahora Naruto le estaba mostrando a Lala el cómo debía sostener el bate de béisbol y que era lo que tenía que hacer.

_"Ya lo veras Uzumaki, te venceré, te humillare e incluso me quedare con tu novia, después de que primero deje pasar a tan linda chica"_ pensó mientras se empezaba a preparar para lanzar la primera pelota cuando la chica alienígena estuviera lista.

"Entonces ¿solo tengo que golpear la bola con esto?" le pregunto Lala a Naruto que estaba a su lado corrigiendo su postura, el cual asintió "¡Bien!"

"Bien, suerte, por cierto, trata de medirte y no pasarte con tu fuerza" dijo el ojiazul mientras se alejaba un poco.

"¡Hai~!" contesto la oji verde mientras se preparaba poniéndose de nuevo en la posición que le había dicho su prometido.

El pitcher pelirrubio empezó a tomar impulso para lanzar la pelota "Heh, vaya, sí que es linda..." comento mientras veía mejor a la chica que estaba enfrente a el "Seré suave con ella..."

Al terminar la frase le lanzo la pelota un poco suave comparado con los mejores tiros que según él hacía, lo que paso después dejo a todos atónitos, tanto que incluso llamo la atención de algunas de las chicas y chicos que estaban en los clubes cercanos.

Lala no solo golpeo la pelota, si no que ahora literalmente la mando al cielo, tan rápido que incluso parecía que se había encendido en fuego.

Todos los que vieron el golpe solo tenían una cara de asombro, bueno, todos menos Naruto, no se impresiono ya que conocía la fuerza de Lala, sus abrazos eran una buena referencia para medirla, pero pensó que mediría más su fuerza, a lo mejor no sabía cómo hacerlo, tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso.

"¡Ohh... se va yendo cada vez más lejos!" gritaba emocionada Lala ante la forma de estrella en que se había vuelto la pelota.

Pero pronto recibió una reprimenda, no de Naruto, si no de Peke en su forma de broche en su cabeza "Esto no es bueno, ama Lala, tiene que ajustar su fuerza a la de un terrícola como le dijo Naruto-san"

Motemitsu despejo su asombro y hablo otra vez, no quería que esto terminara esto así con la chica literalmente bateando con mucha facilidad esa pelota "Oye chica nueva" dijo señalando a Lala.

"¿Yo?" se señaló a sí misma "No me llamo chica nueva, mi nombre es Lala"

"Oh, con que Lala, entonces Lala, ¡te reto a un duelo!" grito el pitcher pelirrubio.

"¿Un duelo? claro, ¿Por qué no? de todos modos no perderé" declaro fácilmente dispuesta a aceptar el reto, podría ser divertido.

Pero Peke no pensaba lo mismo, cosa que le dio a conocer a su ama "¡Lala-sama! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No debe llamar más la atención!"

Naruto que había logrado escuchar la declaración de Peke decidió acercarse a Lala "De hecho Lala-chan, creo que Peke tiene razón, entonces que tal si ¡Yo tomo tu lugar en este duelo!" hablo en un tono un poco más fuerte para que no solo Lala, sino también el equipo de béisbol y los que estaban cerca lo escucharan.

_"¿Que estás haciendo Naruto-kun?" _pensó Haruna mientras veía las acciones de Naruto con el club de béisbol y Lala

"Sí gracias Naruto-kun" dijo Lala agradecida de que el pelirrojo entrara y le diera la opción para salir de esto sin que tuviera que huir del reto

_"Je, eso es perfecto, de hecho acelerara la hora de tu inmensa derrota y humillación, Uzumaki"_ pensó mientras veía a Naruto tomar el bate de las manos de Lala "¿Estás listo Uzumaki?"

"Si, solo un minuto" respondió el ojiazul mientras primero dejaba su mochila y la de Haruna al lado de donde estaba Lala, para que después se empezara a desabrochar los botones de su saco y a aflojarse su corbata para después quitarse ambas prendas de ropa y doblarlas "Perdón pero no quiero que nada de esto se ensucie o se arrugue de forma innecesaria" comento mientras se acercaba a Lala siendo la más cercana "Disculpa Lala-chan, ¿podrías sostener esto por mí en lo que acabo esto por favor?" pregunto a Lala mientras le entregaba la ropa.

"Claro, yo las cuido" respondió Lala mientras tomaba las prendas cuidando de no arrugarlas.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto el cual empezó a regresar a home mientras a su vez se doblaba las mangas de su camisa, dejando ver mejor sus brazos trabajados y tomaba el bate "Ahora sí..." comento mientras se agachaba en la postura adecuada para batear "Tira cuando quieras"

Mientras esto pasaba, varias de las mujeres que miraban la interacción no pudieron evitar ponerse un poco celosas ante la suerte de la pinkette de que el chico más deseable del mundo le diera su ropa, algo que algunas de ellas hubieran matado por obtener para hacer cosas...que digamos serían cuestionables, aunque de igual manera se pusieron un poco emocionadas cuando vieron los musculosos brazos de Naruto y como sin el saco podía notar un poco mejor su cuerpo.

_"Bien, ahora prepárate para sufrir la mayor humillación de tu vida por mi ¡Un jugador quien seguramente será un profesional en el futuro!"_ pensaba de forma arrogante Motemitsu mientras empezaba a tomar vuelo para lanzar lo que según él, sería su mejor tiro "¡Toma esto! ¡BOLA MOTEMITSU!" grito mientras lanzaba una bola curva con una especie de efecto para cambiar de dirección a una velocidad alta para el humano promedio.

Aunque para Naruto, de hecho iba a una velocidad muy baja según sus estándares, tan baja que solo podía ver un poco aburrido como venía la pelota _"Bien, solo daré un ligero golpe para terminar con esto"_ se decía a sí mismo Naruto mientras empezaba a mover el bate de béisbol a la dirección donde chocaría con la pelota con una fuerza lo suficiente fuerte como para solo mandarla unos metros de su posición.

Pero noto algo que le helo la sangre, la presencia volvió, se había acercado mucho desde la última vez que la había sentido, también sintió que parecía alejarse lentamente de su posición, pero eso no es lo que lo asusto, lo que causo tal sentimiento en el, fue que no estaba sola, una segunda presencia se estaba alejando con él, pero esta segunda persona, por lo que sentía de su energía que parecía estar muy activa, indicación de que estaba luchando con la otra presencia, la conocía muy bien, no era otra que el chakra de "¿Haruna-chan...?" dijo el nombre en un susurro mientras que sus ojos se dirigían a la posición donde se supone los esperaba a él y Lala, solo para encontrarlo totalmente vació, siendo la única indicación de que alguna vez estuvo ahí el pedazo de papel con los nombres de los clubes de la escuela.

De inmediato pensó lo peor, ese mismo pensamiento causo que perdiera el control por un segundo de su fuerza, lo que causo que cuando golpear la pelota con el bate, lo hiciera con la fuerza suficiente como para golpearla con una fuerza similar a la de Lala, solo que en vez de pasar al lado de Motemitsu, quien estaba congelado ante la vista del pelirrojo golpeando su mejor tiro, la pelota le golpeo en el estómago lo que causo que se lo llevara volando fuera del campus a quien sabe dónde, lo que causo caras de asombro de todos los presentes, y de felicidad en Lala.

"¡Kyah...Naruto-kun es tan genial!" vitoreo Lala mientras veía a Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba congelado en el mismo lugar después de haber dado el golpe "¿Naruto-kun...?" pregunto mientras veía al chico que seguía sin mover un solo musculo.

Pero Naruto no estaba registrando nada de eso, seguía mirando el lugar donde estaba la hoja de papel, su mente trabajando para entender lo que había pasado, ¿cuándo el misterioso ser había tenido la oportunidad de llevarse a Haruna?, ¿cómo no lo había detectado cuando se acercó?, ¿por qué se llevó a Haruna?

Todas las preguntas que se hacía en su cabeza solo causaron una cosa, que su miedo de lo que le podría pasar a su amiga aumentara, junto con su ira ante quien se la hubiera llevado, después de solo unos segundos más, el pelirrojo se levantó de su posición agachada, y sin decir una sola palabra salió corriendo para sorpresa de todos a una velocidad de vértigo.

Lala parpadeo un par de veces ante la repentina carrera de Naruto que había levantado una gran nube de polvo, "¿A dónde va?" se preguntó mientras inclinada de forma linda la cabeza.

Mientras esto pasaba Naruto estaba corriendo en la dirección donde sentía las dos firmas de chakra peleando entre si mientras se alejaban, aunque después de unos segundos, la firma de Haruna empezó a tranquilizarse por decirlo así, lo que llevo a suponer que habían dejado inconsciente a su amiga, lo que lo enojo aún más.

Siguió el rastro un poco más hasta que encontró donde se encontraban ahora las dos presencias, la cual resulto ser el almacén de la escuela, miro el lugar un segundo, seguidamente escaneo la zona para buscar alguna otra persona en el pequeño edificio además de Haruna y la presencia en caso de que fuera alguna trampa, cosa que no hizo, pero se dio vuelta para ver a la persona que la había seguido, la cual fue Lala.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de la nada? ¿Y dónde está Haruna?" pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de Naruto, mientras a la vez le entregaba su saco y corbata, el cual el tomo y guardo en un sello que tenía en su brazo izquierdo no queriendo ponerse estas por ahora.

"Salí corriendo por la misma razón por la que no estaba Haruna-chan, parece que alguien decidió que sería una buena idea secuestrarla, la razón, aun no la se" declaro seriamente, y con un toque de enojo en su voz, en su cabeza se recreaba un evento que había pasado hace mucho tiempo, el evento que aun hoy en día marcaba a su amiga peli azul.

"¿Secuestrada? ¿Dónde está? Tenemos que buscarla" comenzó a decir Lala preparándose para sacar otro de sus inventos que serviría para buscar a la chica, pero fue detenida por Naruto.

"No es necesario, se dónde esta"

"¿En serio? ¿Donde?"

Naruto señalo el almacén "Ahí" declaro el pelirrojo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes Naruto-kun?" Pregunto Lala

"Lo supe porque tengo una habilidad sensorial que me permite sentir el chakra de las personas, eso me permitió rastrear a Haruna-chan y a su secuestrador a este lugar" dijo mientras a la vez se empezaba a acercar a la puerta del almacén.

Lala estaba cada vez más impresionada y curiosa por la gran gama de habilidades que tenía su prometido y cada vez parecía crecer más y más, la verdad mentiría si dijera que no quería preguntar más sobre esta habilidad y alguna otra, pero sabía que por ahora no era el momento o lugar, por lo que solo siguió a Naruto al almacén para descubrir quién era este misterioso secuestrado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Naruto detuvo a Lala de que entrara o se acercara "Espera aquí Lala-chan, yo entrare y me ocupare de esto, ¿Bien?"

"Pero yo te quiero ayudar Naruto-kun" dijo Lala mientras intentaba acercarse a la puerta.

"No te preocupes Lala-chan, por lo que siento, este tipo no es muy fuerte, pero si necesito tu ayuda te llamare, ¿ok?" le contesto Naruto.

Ella lo pensó un poco y asintió de mala gana al pelirrojo, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

Después se acercó a la puerta y simplemente la abrió de un tirón, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, tocar la puerta o nada, la verdad estaba muy enojada como para si quiera considerar en hacer alguna de esas cosas, lo que vio al abrir la puerta tanto lo enojo como en parte lo confundió.

Dentro estaba como había dicho antes Haruna, estaba inconsciente pero parada siendo retenida por algún dispositivo que estaba puesto en el techo que sacaba varios tentáculos grises que agarraban a la peli azul de una forma muy poco digna, cuatro de esos tentáculos agarraban las extremidades de la chica, habían otros dos, uno pasaba por la entrepierna de la chica pasando por debajo de la falda de una forma muy ajustada, y el segundo se metía por debajo del saco de su uniforme, prueba de esto eran las bultos en forma de cilindros que se manifestaban por todo el área superior de su torso, donde incluso se apreciaba que los mismos dispositivos estaban aplastando los pechos de la peli azul, esta fue la parte que lo molesto como nada en el mundo.

Pero lo que lo confundió, fue la segunda persona que estaba en la habitación, era un hombre adulto joven, tenía el pelo entre rubio y café hasta el cuello con ojos del mismo color, vestía unos pantalones con una chaqueta deportivas blancas con líneas negras con una playera azul debajo de la chaqueta y unas zapatillas blancas de deportes, este era el maestro del club de tenis y de deportes Sasuga, que los miraba un poco sorprendido por su repentina llegada, lo extraño la vista por que conocía a este hombre desde hace un tiempo ya que tenía que estar en las practicas del club de tenis del que Haruna era parte, para que esta misma se sintiera un poco más cómoda mientras el maestro daba las clases.

Por lo que sabía de sus conversaciones ocasionales con él es que era algo similar a él en ciertos aspectos, ya que como a él, lo perseguían las mujeres por lo guapo que era y su buena actitud, pero no se aprovechaba de eso como el, por lo que ahora este acto lo confundía demasiado.

Estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué hacía esto, pero volvió en la cuenta, no era Sasuga, su firma de chakra no era como la que relacionaba con el maestro de siempre, eso, junto con el aparato en el techo del mismo lo hizo ver lo que significaba, "Así que eres un alienígena, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto.

La pregunta hizo que el falso Sasuga lo mirara un poco sorprendido, pero dejo esa expresión para cambiar a una con una sonrisa torcida y sádica, "Kee hee hee hee, así que no eres tan tonto como el resto de los terrícolas, me encontraste rápido e incluso lograste deducir eso, aunque puede que sea fácil con el aparato, pero sabes, me hubiera gustado que te tardaras un poco más"

"Sera mejor que sueltes a Haruna-chan en este momento" dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar al impostor.

No había dado dos pasos cuando el farsante empezó a gritar y su cuerpo a mutar "¡HAAAAAA!" grito mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, primero empezó en su cabeza, su piel se volvió de un color morada grisáceo, a los lados de su cráneo le crecieron lo que parecían una mezcla entre orejas de elefantes y alas igualmente moradas con óvalos verticales de un color morado más intenso a lo largo de estas, en la parte superior de su cráneo había una especie de cresta que como en los óvalos de sus 'orejas' era de un color morado intenso, desapareció su nariz, ojos salones con pupilas moradas, una gran boca con dientes afilados y amarillentos, y una larga lengua "No seas imprudente, si planeas que te devuelve a la chica a salvo...no hagas un solo movimiento más. Ustedes los terrícolas valoran mucho a su propia raza, ¿No es así?" pregunto y amenazo mientras el resto de su cuerpo terminaba de transformarse con ahora una piel morada grisácea en el resto de su cuerpo y dedos más alargados en sus manos y pies.

"Así que como supuse, no eres humano, ¿que eres exactamente y como tomaste la forma de Sasuga-san?" pregunto Naruto sin impresionarse mucho ante la habilidad del ser frente a él, pues esta habilidad se parecía mucho a la transformación que él podía usar.

"Sí...solo tomé prestada la forma de Sasuga...es algo llamado mímica que mi gente puede hacer. Mi nombre es Ghi Bree. Y por la presente te pido, Uzumaki Naruto, que dejes a Lala, para que sea yo quien me case con ella y convertirme en el Rey de Deviluke. Si no aceptas estos términos, no te regresare a esta chica. Ku ku ku ku..."

En vez de la reacción que esperaba Ghi, la cual sería que temblara de miedo o que hablara con un tartamudeo por su forma atemorizante, recibió una mirada, una mirada de odio puro, un odio tan grande que incluso pudo jurar que sus ojos se habían cambiado de su color azul natural a un color amarillento con contornos negros, lo que en realidad había pasado, ya que por segunda vez el día de hoy, estaba accediendo al chakra de uno de su hermanos, solo que en vez de su hermano zorruno, esta vez tomo prestado el de su hermano de cuatro colas, sabía que esta cosa pese a su aspecto, era débil, ya que si su habilidad sensorial estaba en lo correcto sus niveles de chakra ni siquiera se acercaba a lo humano, lo que significaba que su transformación era solo era una forma de intimidación, entonces bien, si esta cosa quería jugar a la intimidación transformándose, jugaría el mismo juego, si, cosa, porque no la podía llamar persona o ser consiente por lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

Los ojos del chico pusieron al alienígena cambia forma muy nervioso, la verdad no se esperaba que pudiera hacer esto, en especial por que no había recibido o visto el mensaje que había mandado el Rey de Deviluke por orden de Naruto, pero lo que en verdad lo empezó a asustar fue la voz que tenía el adolescente

**"Me pides que deje a Lala-chan en las manos de un monstruo como tu..."** la voz que salió de Naruto era gruesa y profunda, como si fuera de un ser de gran tamaño y poder, **"Alguien que solo ve a una chica tan linda e increíble como ella como un simple objeto para obtener poder, ¿Si quiera has pensado en sus sentimientos? ¿Si ella querría eso?"**

Pese a que todos sus sentidos le decían que corriera y dejara en paz a este sujeto, sus deseos y sueños de él siendo el Rey de una gran cantidad de planetas, no lo dejaron ser muy racional, por lo que Ghi Bree se obligó a calmarse y contestar al chico de la forma más calmada que pudo "L-l-la y yo nos casaremos. No estas entendiendo esto humano, ya lo he decidido. La per-" su intento de discurso se detuvo cuando Naruto decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de este tipo y lo interrumpió con su voz gruesa y con poder de nuevo.

**"¿Que...ya lo has decidido?...hmm, seres como tú me repugna"** declaro mientras miraba al ser morado con sus ahora ojos amarillo,** "Criaturas que creen que tienen el derecho de mandar sobre las demás personas, que no toman en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás y que usan a otras personas sin importar si las lastiman..." **dijo lo último mientras veía donde estaba Haruna atada y prisionera **"Simplemente no puedo dejar que tipos así sigan circulando por ahí, por lo que ahora, tendré que patearte el culo aún más fuerte de lo que antes planeaba hacerlo" **tras lo dicho golpeo su mano derecha hecho puño en la palma abierta de su mano izquierda.

* * *

**_-Afuera del almacén-_**

En este punto Lala que estaba al lado de la puerta escuchando todo esto no podía estar más enamorada de Naruto, no solo había dicho que pensaba que era increíble y linda, sino que también estaba defendiendo su derecho a elegir con quien estar, parecía que el pelirrojo de forma inconsciente solo buscaba enamorar cada vez más y más a la oji verde, estas acciones y palabras solo hacían que quisiera enamorarlo aún más, aunque dejando eso de lado, se dio cuenta de algo que paso mientras esto pasaba, más concretamente sintió algo extraño justo después de que Naruto golpeara su puño en la palma de su mano, una sensación en su mente, como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo, aunque desapareció justo en el mismo momento en que sintió que algo tocaba su cola.

Cuando esto paso se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que la estaba tocando, cuando lo hizo pudo ver solo una parte de la cola roja de Naruto que ya se empezaba a encoger para regresar con su dueño.

"Esa fue la cola de Naruto-san, ¿no es así?" hablo Peke diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba su dueña "¿Porque habrá hecho eso?" se preguntó esta vez tanto la inteligencia artificial cambia formas, como la devilukeana.

* * *

**_-De regreso al almacén-_**

Mientras robot y ama que se encontraban afuera del almacén estaban tratando de buscar el sentido a las acciones del prometido de esta última, dentro del mismo Ghi Bree de hecho también había sufrido la misma sensación, poro como estaba empezando a entrar en pánico no pudo siquiera diferenciarlo del temblor que pasaba casi inadvertidamente en el resto de su cuerpo, no quería tener que entrar en una pelea, por para empezar nunca en su vida de engaños había tenido que pelear, además de que era muy débil, el mismo la sabía no era ingenuo, por lo que tuvo que usar su último recurso si quería librarse de este loco, tenía que usar, su transformación final.

"S-s-sí así quieres jugar, ¡E-E-ENTONCES TIEMBLA ANTE LA VERDADERA FORMA DEL GRAN GHI BREE!" grito mientras volvía a cambiar de forma, la ropa de la sección superior de su cuerpo se rompía a consecuencia de este cambio del ser morado.

Ahora que su transformación había culminado se podía ver que toda la musculatura del ser había aumentado a grandes proporciones, ahora media medio metro más que antes, y varias espinas habían crecido en varios lugares de su cuerpo, como en los codos, hombros y espalda, siendo su cabeza la única parte de su cuerpo que no había cambiado "Esta es mi verdadera forma, ahora deja a Lala, o te aplastare con la fuerza de mi verdadera forma" dijo de forma jactanciosa mientras aun veía un poco nervioso los ojos amarillos de Naruto _"Vamos maldito terrícola, cae..."_ pedía en su cabeza viendo a Naruto, quien estaba en el mismo lugar, no se movía, no hablaba, ni siquiera pestañeaba, cosa que le empezaba a dar un poco de confianza a Ghi, creyendo que a lo mejor estaba muy asustado por su forma actual como para si quiera hablar o retarlo, lo que se ganó una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Veo que empiezas a entender lo que está pasando aquí humano, que ahora vez que el poder que poseo es muy superior al tuyo" empezó su discurso mientras empezaba a acercar su mano izquierda a la posición de Haruna "Ahora te lo advierto una vez más, ni siquiera hagas un movimiento estúpido, o esta mujer-" decía mientras tomaba en su gran mano el cuerpo inconsciente de Haruna, o eso esperaba tomar, interrumpió su discurso cuando no sintió que el cuerpo de la peli azul se encontraba en su mano, miro de nuevo al último lugar donde recordaba haberla dejado, solo para quedarse sin aliento ante la falta de este mismo, quedando solo los tentáculos de su máquina que estaban ahí colgados sin sostener nada.

"¿P-pero qué? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Cuando la tomaste?!" pregunto alarmado viendo al aun quieto pelirrojo con sus nuevos y tranquilos ojos amarillos, quien ahora empezó a hacer crecer una sonrisa en su rostro, pero mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba se hacía cada vez más espeluznante, ya que mientras más se habrían sus labios, se lograban apreciar mejor sus ahora triangulares y afilados dientes

**"¿Por qué te lo diría? sabandija"** dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco al otro alienígena, mientras se acercaba como su contrincante empezó a cambiar, primero dejo salir su cola roja para sorpresa de Ghi, pero para su aun mayor sorpresa otras tres colas rojas saldrían de su espalda, estas empezarían a hacerse más gruesas y saldrían lo que parecían pequeñas cuchillas de huesos de color café, de su boca sus dos colmillos superiores se empezarían a alargar aún más llegando incluso hasta su barbilla, sus hombros empezaron a ampliarse tanto que su uniforme se rompió mientras a la vez salía pelaje de un rojo oscuro muy oscuro por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos se alargarían y engrosarían con músculos hasta que alcanzaran el suelo, sus piernas se engrosarían igualmente con músculos tanto que romperían sus pantalones dejando solo un cuadro que cubría su entrepierna, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo se llenaba de pelo rojo, en su cabeza salía unas protuberancias de huesos la cual mientras se formaba se parecía a una corona, pero que se retorcía el final de esta para que parecieran también a las astas de un venado, y como punto final creció tanto que su cabeza llegaba hasta el techo siendo incluso el doble de alto que Ghi Bree **"¿Y si mejor te como de un bocado?"** sugirió con una risa maniática dejando ver sus afilados dientes

"¡HIEK!" grito asustado mientras veía la espantosa nueva forma del chico, esto solo indicaba que en realidad este humano tenía alguna clase de poderes, no sabía si era el solo cambiar de forma como el o si tenía algún otro pero no planeaba averiguarlo, por lo que se dio vuelta para empezar a correr tratando de escapar.

**"Oh, ya te quieres ir, no lo creo" **acto seguido el ahora Naruto en semi forma de Son Goku dirigió su mirada a los tentáculos de la máquina del asustadizo cambia formas, y como si el tuviera un control mental sobre estos, adquirieron vida y se dirigieron al ser morado atrapándolo fácilmente mientras se enrollaban en sus pies y torso, para después acercarlo a Naruto, quien miraba esto con una sonrisa y ojos de diversión

**"Ahora ya no es tan divertido cuando te pasa a ti ¿verdad pequeño?"** pregunto divertido mientras veía a un Ghi que gritaba y pataleaba tratando de salir del control de su máquina.

_"N-no puede ser, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esta estúpida maquina me está sujetando? Si yo tengo el-"_ pensó y luego entro en la cuenta _"¡El control! Eso es, solo tengo que apagar la maquina con-"_

**_"¿Este control?"_**pregunto una segunda voz profunda en su cabeza que reconoció de inmediato, con miedo Ghi miro adelante al Naruto en forma de gorila con colas, que para su horror tenía en su mano izquierda el control de la máquina, **"Debo decir, que es un control muy extraño, lástima que como no sé cómo usarlo, no me sirve"** dijo ahora en voz alta para después aplastar el control con su gran mano mientras reía de forma maniática.

_"E-esto no puede estar pasando, d-debo escapar de e-este-este monstruo"_ se dijo así mismo, y en un intento de escapar, dejo su forma musculosa a su forma más delgada esperando que el espacio que dejarían los tentáculos por el cambio de grosor, pero no funciono ya que estos mismos se ajustaron casi de inmediato pero ahora de una forma más ajustada.

**"Ah ah ah, no pequeño, no te libraras tan fácil, tienes que recibir tu castigo"** con lo dicho tomo con su mano derecha el cuerpo aun atado de Ghi Bree y lo levanto fácilmente con su gran fuerza hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara.

Sí el pequeño ser cambia formas no estaba asustado antes, ahora estaba aterrado mientras veía los grandes ojos amarillos del ser de gran tamaño, y juro que también pudo ver llamas que salían de estos mismos "¿Q-q-que v-vas a ha-ha-hacerme?"

**"Como dije antes, voy a castigarte"** tras lo dicho levanto su otra mano, pero en vez de un puño o la palma abierta, puso su mano en forma horizontal con los dedos extendidos que se dirigían a los ojos de Ghi, en un segundo las uñas de Naruto crecieron y se afilaron varios centímetros casi llegando a los ojos de Ghi **"Quizás deba empezar sacándote esos ojos para que ninguna mujer tenga que preocuparse de que las veas con esos sucios globos oculares"** empezó a acercar cada vez más las uñas a los ojos de Ghi Bree.

Esto quebró al cambia formas, ya no le importaba si lograba intimidar a su adversario o si lograba casarse con la princesa del reino del universo, necesitaba salvar su vida, por lo que cambio de forma una vez más, pero esta vez en su verdadera forma, un ser pequeño, de no más de medio metro con brazos y piernas cortas, una cabeza redonda con ojos rojos, dientes como de castor y orejas pequeñas, en general parecía una especie de castor morado con grandes orejas, una forma humillante, pero esta funciono ya que bajo su estatura lo suficiente como para evitar a tiempo las uñas en forma de dagas.

**"¿Así que esa es tu verdadera forma? Jajajajaja" **río a carcajadas ante la forma tan divertida de este pequeño ser **"Creo que sanguijuela no te queda ahora, creo que sería mejor llamarte una pequeña ratita ¿no crees? Jajajaja" **volvió a reír a carcajadas, las risas hicieron que soltara un poco el agarre al ahora ser con aspecto de rata.

Ghi Bree intento aprovechar esto y usando su forma más pequeña logro salir de la mano y las ataduras que lo apresaban, cayó al suelo, ni un segundo después empezó a correr a la puerta detrás del cambiado Naruto, cosa que noto el mismo **"Con que tratando de escapar de nuevo, lástima, porque no saldrás de aquí ratita" **golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho, lo que causo un temblor que agito todo el almacén y genero una grieta que rápidamente se dirigió debajo de los pies de Ghi el cual estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, la grieta se abrió haciendo un gran agujero donde cayó el pequeño, pero antes de caer al vació logro agarrarse de una saliente.

El ser en forma de rata trato de trepar para salir del agujero pero parecía que había una fuerza que lo atraía hacia el agujero lo que le impedía salir "¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo salir?!" gritaba cada vez más asustado, _"No se suponía que sería así, se supone que solo tomaría una forma horrible, asustaría al humano y me dejaría casarme con Lala como siempre sucedió"_

**"Así que ese era tu plan desde el principio, que patético y lamentable que no funcionara" **comento en voz alta Naruto.

_"O-otra vez, ¿cómo hace eso? e-es como si el pudiera-"_

**"Leer tu mente, porque de hecho, puedo pequeña ratita, de hecho puedo ver que en este momento piensas en '¿Cómo puede haber alguien con tal poder en este mundo y que sea tan sádico?'" **le comento y para su diversión la cara morada mostraba cada vez más horror **"Para responder a eso, el poder que te muestro, que hoy poseo y que estoy usando contra ti, lo obtuve haciendo algo que estoy seguro, tu nunca has hecho en toda tu vida, entrenando, y a lo que respecta en la parte sádica, debo decir que normalmente no soy así"** dijo para completa incredulidad de Ghi, incredulidad que se manifestó en su expresión facial **"Si, aunque te cueste creerlo, pero normalmente soy muy calmado y no hago castigos tan elaborados como este, pero tú me hiciste entrar en esta digamos... modalidad, ya que tus acciones, me han hecho enojar, y mucho"**

Bree trato de construir en su mente una excusa para sus acciones, una que a lo mejor pudiera tocar su según el lado 'calmado' para que lo dejara ir, pero sus esperanzas se destruyeron muy rápido.

**"No creo que puedas decir o hacer algo que justifique lo que hiciste aquí, secuestraste a una amiga mía la cual era ajena a esta situación, posiblemente haz empeorado una de sus fobias, trataste de intimidarme, e incluso trataste de hacer que dejara a Lala-chan a una persona tan baja como tú, que solo la buscaba para conseguir poder, y todo eso, solo hizo una cosa, cavar tu propia tumba"** caminaba de forma lenta a donde estaba Ghi mientras decía cada oración, cuando termino de decir la última oración había llegado justo frente a donde se sostenía el pequeño, este pensaba que lo empujaría al vació para terminar su existencia, por lo que sorprendió al oír sus siguientes palabras **"Oh no te preocupes ratita, yo aún tan enojado como estoy ahora, no te empujaría a ese lugar, no soy tan despiadado...Pero ellos** **sí"**

Se empezaron a escuchar varios gemidos y gruñidos que provenían justo del fondo del hoyo, Ghi Bree miro debajo de el para ver el de dónde venían los sonidos, como deseo el resto de su vida el nuca haberlo hecho.

En el fondo o lo que parecía eso se podían ver cientos de sombras de diversas formas, con cuernos, dos cabezas, alas, tridentes, espadas, cabezas de animales, literalmente podía ver toda clase de seres, cada uno más horrible y tenebroso que el anterior, incluso pudo ver algunas de las formas más atemorizantes que él había usado para asustar a otros pretendientes de princesas que quería conquistar para quedarse con sus riquezas **"No sé si en tu mundo existen"** hablo para captar la atención del ser morado **"Pero en este mundo, se cree que existen seres como los que ves ahí abajo, los llamamos demonios, seres que viven en el centro de nuestro planeta, en un lugar llamado infierno o inframundo, y ellos disfrutan el degustar el sufrimiento de las personas, y ahora..."** decía la última palabra despacio mientras se acercaba a su oído **"Quieren probar un poco del sufrimiento de una ratita jajajajaja"**

Tras la risa macabra Ghi Bree sintió como algo se agarraba a su pierna, bajo la vista para ver como un ser con la misma forma que él tenía en lo que llamo su forma musculosa solo que con negro en lugar de morado grisáceo y rojo en vez de morado fuerte estaba tomando su tobillo y lo empezaba a jalar "¡N-no! ¡Por favor ayúdame!, ¡Déjame ir! ¡NOOOOO!" se oyó el último grito antes de que el mundo se volviera totalmente negro para Ghi Bree.

**_-Fin del genjutsu-_**

* * *

**_-Mundo real-_**

Sí, todo lo que había pasado al pequeño ser morado había sido nada más y nada menos que un genjutsu que lanzo Naruto justo en el momento que golpeo su puño en su palma, aunque no podía lanzar Genjutsus de forma general porque sus grandes cantidades de chakra no le dejaba extraer las pequeñas cantidades de chakra necesarias para hacer estas, si tenía la capacidad de lanzar un solo genjutsu el cual uso ahora, el **_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Ilusión Demoníaca: Jutsu de Vista al Infierno)._**

Una ilusión que gracias a que para usarse se requiere grandes cantidades de chakra él podía usarla con cierta facilidad esta ilusión, la cual consistía en lanzar una ilusión por algún medio que trajera la atención del contrincante, en este caso siendo el golpe de palma y puño, y que al activarse dejaba ver lo peores miedos de la persona, aunque en este caso decidió interferir y cambiar un poco el efecto poniéndose en la ilusión y agregando algunas cosas, uso esto porque la verdad la pequeña mierdecilla se merecía un castigo, pero no gastaría un buen jutsu o sus puños para solo dejarlo inconsciente tras este.

Este movimiento que uso fue más duradero y tuvo el mismo efecto, ahora el Naruto real con sus ojos normales y más calmado, miro el cuerpo en su forma real de Ghi Bree, el cual estaba inconsciente y con espuma saliendo de su boca, ante la vista hizo una pequeña mueca y miro al público/escritor "¿No nos habremos pasado un poco o sí?" pregunto.

Y pareció que recibió una respuesta, o el mismo se dio la respuesta "Sí tampoco lo creo, se lo merecía" dejo de hablar con quien estuviera hablando y se volteo a la entrada del almacén, "Ya puedes entrar Lala-chan, ya me encargue del tipo" llamo mientras también se dirigía a la aun dormida Haruna la cual libero de sus ataduras y la cargo en estilo nupcial.

Con el permiso o la confirmación de que no había peligro, Lala entro al pequeño edificio "¿Cómo está todo? ¿Qué paso? No escuche nada después del golpe"

"Por cierto Naruto-san quisiera preguntar, ¿cuál fue la razón de que tocara la cola de Lala-sama con su cola?" pregunto Peke recordando la acción de hace unos momentos.

"¿Y dónde está Ghi Bree?" termino con la sesión de preguntas Lala.

"Bien yendo en orden, primero, todo está bien ahora aunque tendremos que llevar a Haruna-chan a la enfermería y encargarnos del cuerpo de Ghi Bree, segundo, lo que paso es que metí a este tipo en un tipo de ilusión donde vio cosas no muy bonitas por eso no escuchaste más cosas después del golpe" respondió a las preguntas de Lala omitiendo algunas de las partes más tenebrosas para no asustar a Lala.

"Y en cuanto a tu pregunta Peke, lo que pasa es que cuando use mi jutsu para meterlo en una ilusión también metió a todos los que escucharon el golpe en la misma, y para sacar a las personas de esta tenía que tocarla de alguna manera para darles una pequeña cantidad de chakra que los dejaría fuera de sus efectos, la verdad no sabía si metí o no también en la ilusión, pero me preocupe y no quería que Lala-chan viera la ilusión, por eso hice eso de tocar nuestras colas, espero que no te haya molestado Lala-chan"

Lala sonrió ante eso, incluso cuando estaba 'peleando' contra un enemigo que vino por su culpa para empezar se preocupaba por no incomodarla con sus acciones, negó con la cabeza "No te preocupes, estabas peleando por mi culpa ya que él quería casarse conmigo para empezar"

"No, no fue tu culpa, fue la culpa de tu padre por ponerte en esta situación para empezar" dijo acaloradamente interrumpiendo la declaración de Lala.

Lala estaba a punto de decir algo más pero Peke quería hacer una pregunta más, "Por cierto señor Naruto, ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Ghi Bree?"

"¿Eh? ah sí, está por allí", dijo señalando con la cabeza unas cuantas cajas en donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del alienígena morado.

Ama y robot se acercaron al lugar que señalo el prometido de la primera "¡¿Esa es la verdadera forma de Ghi Bree?!" pregunto impactada Lala ante la forma tan diferente del alienígena alto y reptiliano al que estaba acostumbrada.

"¡Vaya! ¿No es un Balkean?" declaro y pregunto a la vez Peke con un poco de sorpresa en su voz robótica.

"¿Balkean?" pregunto con curiosidad Naruto ante la palabra tan rara que escucho.

"Sí, son una especie que a pesar de que tienen una excelente habilidad de mímica, el poder de su cuerpo es extremadamente delicado" explico Peke.

"Oh ya veo" dijeron a la vez tanto Lala como Naruto lo que causo que se miraran entre sí para después sonrojarse un poco ante la pequeña muestra de coordinación de los dos, cosa rara para los dos, uno por que normalmente por su inocencia se perdía de cosas así, mientras que el otro normalmente no le afectaba esto por su entrenamiento dados por su entrenamiento y por lo denso que era ante situaciones como estas _"¿Por qué me sonrojo cuando estoy cerca de él/ella?"_ pensaron sin saber al unísono.

"B-bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos con este pequeño sin vergüenza?" pregunto Naruto tratando de hacer olvidar la situación anterior mientras a la vez pateaba ligeramente el cuerpo de Ghi.

"O-oh bueno... Hmmm" pensó unos segundos Lala, y al terminar de pensar saco su aparato en forma de teléfono del cual saco uno de sus inventos el cual parecía la cabeza de un pato "Usaremos 'Slosh Slosh Warp'"

"¿Y qué haremos con eso?" pregunto viendo el extraño aparato sin ver algo que le sirviera para deshacerse del alíen morado.

El aparato se abrió por la mitad dejando ver que en su interior había una pequeña cantidad de agua "¡Lo vaciare aquí y lo expulsare de la tierra!" levanto a Ghi y lo miro con disgusto "¡No regreses nunca a la tierra, Ghi Bree!" le grito al inconsciente para después tirarlo en la máquina y desapareciera en un remolino de agua.

"E-eso se parece mucho a cuando descargas el agua de un baño" se dijo el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor estilo anime en su nuca, cosa que le causo la sensación clásica de querer rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero recordó que tenía a Haruna en sus brazos, a la cual miro a la cara _"Espero que esto no te haya afectado tanto como creo"_

* * *

**_-Una hora después-_**

Ahora el trio de estudiantes conformados por Naruto, Lala y la aun dormida Haruna estaban en la enfermería de la escuela, después del incidente con el cambia formas el ojiazul decidió que lo mejor sería llevar a Haruna a la enfermería para que la trataran por si le había hecho algún daño el ahora ex pretendiente de Lala, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por la enfermera de la escuela Ryōko Mikado, una mujer atractiva, de pelo rojo y corto, ojos verdes y piel clara, tenía una figura en forma de reloj de arena con unos pechos de copa E una cintura delgada y anchas caderas, usa una camisa rosa amarrada con un listón blanco en la cintura, pantalones azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color azul y una bata, la cual les pregunto lo que le había pasado a la peli azul para terminar en su estado actual.

A lo que respondieron que parecía un caso de anemia mientras estaban en la gira para ver los clubes de la escuela, lo que ella acepto dejando que Haruna se quedara durmiendo en una de las camas de la enfermería mientras Naruto y Lala se quedaban en unas sillas al lado de la cama para cuidarla, en un punto de la hora siguiente que pasaban esperando la doctora Mikado dejo la habitación para hacer algunos recados, momento en el que aprovecho Naruto para hacer 2 clones de sombra, uno para que fuera a ayudar a Mikan con el mandado en la tienda del centro y las tareas de la casa, y otro que fuera a ver a su familia de lobos como había prometido a los dos.

Ahora después de una hora seguían aquí esperando a que su amiga despertara en un silencio ni tan cómodo ni tan incómodo, silencio que molesto un poco a Lala que decidiendo terminarlo y al no haber nadie pregunto unas cosas a Naruto "Ne Naruto-kun" recibiendo en 'hmm' del ojiazul señal de que había captado su atención continuo con su pregunta "¿Cómo metiste a Ghi Bree en una ilusión?"

Naruto miro a Lala de reojo, pensó un momento si responder o no a la pregunta, después de un minuto de considerarlo y viendo que no había nadie consiente cerca o que pudiera escuchar la conversación respondió "Por medio de un genjutsu, otra técnica que podemos usar los ninjas" comenzó con su explicación "Los genjutsu o técnicas ilusorias son una rama avanzada de las técnicas ninja, cuyo objetivo es confundir la mente del enemigo mediante la manipulación del chakra, es decir, son aquellas técnicas con las que el usuario crea ilusiones"

"Vaya parece que este chakra suyo puede hacer cualquier cosa Naruto-san" comento Peke, cosa en la que estuvo más que de acuerdo Lala, es decir, por lo que había visto hasta ahora con el chakra podía controlar diversos elementos, crear clones, tele transportarse en por lo menos pequeñas distancias, invocar animales y ahora crear ilusiones, aunque esta última le causo una duda a robot "Pero si puede meter a la gente en ilusiones, ¿por qué no solo metió en una ilusión a Zastin y los guardaespaldas de la familia real ayer?"

La duda de hecho también la tenía Lala, no diría que la forma en como trato ayer con sus perseguidores no fue genial, pero viéndolo desde varios puntos, era más fácil haberlos metidos en una ilusión y después golpearlos hasta la inconsciencia, o como lo hizo con Ghi meterlos en una ilusión tan poderosa que los hubiera desmallado del miedo.

"Eso se debe a que a diferencia del resto de las habilidades que he mostrado que son de otras ramas del arsenal ninja, el genjutsu es una rama que no domino, de hecho solo puedo usar una técnica de esta la cual no es tan fácil de usar en combate a menos que o se cumpla algunas condiciones o que seas un especialista de la rama"

"Eh~, ¿acaso son tan difíciles de aprender esas técnicas?" preguntó Lala.

"No es exactamente eso, pero no puedo aprenderlas porque...bueno la explicación sería muy larga, por lo que solo digamos que mi cuerpo y chakra no permiten que use nada además de esa técnica que ya dije"

"Ok, entonces ¿por qué?" estaba a punto de preguntar pero el sonido de la persona en la cama moviéndose los alerto de que estaba volviendo al mundo de los consientes, por lo que dejaría sus preguntas para más tarde... de nuevo.

"Ugh...Nmmm..." se escucharon los primeros ruidos que podía hacer Haruna al despertarse, cuando abrió sus ojos por completo pudo ver dos caras familiares, una de ojos azules y otra de ojos verdes.

"Así que despertaste Haruna-chan" pregunto Naruto mientras se acercó un poco más a Haruna para que pudiera verlo mejor.

"¿Naruto-san, Lala...? Yo... ¿Qué paso?" pregunto un poco desorientada "Recuerdo...que estabas jugando con el equipo de béisbol...y después de eso no recuerdo nada".

_"Así que no recuerda nada, eso es bueno" _pensó Naruto, si no recordaba nada significaría que a lo mejor su fobia a los hombres no empeoraría gracias a las acciones de Ghe y podría decirle un pequeña mentirita a su amiga aunque no le gustara hacerlo "Parece que fue anemia, colapsaste de pronto mientras jugábamos, y te trajimos a la enfermería por si acaso"

"¿Anemia...?"

"¡En cualquier caso!" Lala salto para abrazar a Haruna en la cama "¡Estoy taaaan feliz de que estés a salvo Haruna! ¡Y todo gracias a que Naruto te trajo aquí rápido!"

"¿Eh?" pregunto un poco desconcertada Haruna por las palabras de su ahora amiga de pelo rosa, pero después de pensar unos segundos lo que dijo pus juntos _"Entonces Naruto me trajo aquí, debió haberme cargado hasta aquí"_ pensó por unos segundos, donde se creó una imagen de ella siendo cargada en estilo nupcial, lo que la hizo sonrojar un poco, pero su imaginación por alguna razón decidió ser más activa y la puso a ella consiente y con un traje de novia, lo que la posa aún más roja _"¿Q-que me pasa? P-p-pensando ese tipo de cosas mientras ellos se preocupan por mi"_ se reprendió a sí misma.

"¿Haruna estas bien? Te pusiste muy roja, ¿No tendrás fiebre?" la pregunta saco a Haruna de sus pensamientos a tiempo para la situación que estaba por desatar Lala "Naruto-kun, ven creo que Haruna tiene fiebre"

"¿E-eh? N-no es así, no llames a Naruto-san" trato de negar Haruna pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡¿Fiebre?! ¡Haber déjame ver!" pidió Naruto ignorando la exclamación de su amiga de la infancia para acercarse a una Haruna muy roja, "Es cierto, estas muy roja, ¿Qué te pasa Haruna-chan?" se acercó a la cara de la peli azul para poner su frente en la de la chica y confirmar que estaba muy caliente "Esta muy caliente, parece que si tiene fiebre, Haruna-chan ¿Te sientes mal?" el silencio fue su única respuesta "¿Haruna-chan?" miro a su amiga solo para ser recibido con la vista de esta desmallada y con remolinos en su ojos.

"¡Haruna/Haruna-chan!" parece que la extrema aproximación del chico le causo una sobrecarga que su cerebro no pudo soportar, o bueno, otro día normal para el día de Naruto y sus amigos.

**_-Fin capítulo 6-_**

* * *

**Vaya, por fin pude acabar este capítulo, me disculpo por haber tardado más en traerles este que con los otros, la verdad me tomo más que otros no por que fuera más extenso, pero la inspiración a veces venía y a veces se iba, por lo que luego no sabía que escribir en algunas partes de la historia, ya que aunque esta basado en los capítulos del manga de To Love Ru, no quería que fuera una copia total de estos tenía que darle algunos toques por aquí y por allá, y así quedo al final.**

**Ahora que ya explique la razón de la tardanza, ya leyeron el capítulo, y no tengo más anuncios que dar, quiero que me digan que les pareció, bueno malo, en que puedo mejorar, que podría cambiar, díganme todo esto en los comentarios, siempre los estoy leyendo, pero recuerden, sin groserías, por favor, sigan, compartan y hasta la próxima mis amigos lectores.**

**¡Ja ne!**


	7. Dudas, hermanos y preparativos

**GURARARARARA, hola de nuevo mis hijos, y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo, bueno en esta ocasión tengo algunas cosas que discutir antes de empezar con el capítulo, lo primero, es con respecto al harem de esta historia, como tal vez han visto en capítulos anteriores les dije que quedaba una ultima vacante por decirlo así, y me han estado pidiendo que ponga a Tearju en el o me han preguntando si pondré a una chica del mundo de Naruto, bueno, los estoy llamando para que juntos hagamos una decisión de esto en los comentarios, verán la verdad no me puedo decidir ante una de estas dos opciones, soy muy indeciso ante esto, ya que hasta ahora he logrado más o menos el crear un camino para que cualquiera de las dos opciones pase, ademas pienso que de esta forma sería un poco más justo para ustedes, por lo que quiero que me pongan cual opción prefieren, la uno osea Tearju, o la dos una chica del mundo de Naruto y me digan su sugerencia, al final dependiendo de cual opción aparezca más después de que salga este hasta el capítulo 10 sera el ganador, si el primero gana, pues ya, pongo a Tearju, pero si la dos gana, entonces la chica que más se haya pedido se agregara, así que comenten su opción preferida.**

**Segundo, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe ingles que me ayude como traductor?, verán lo que pasa es que quiero que todos puedan leer este fic si les gusta o no, y para eso quiero el traducir los hasta ahora 7 capítulos al idioma ingles para después subirlos, les quería pedirles ayuda para esto, por lo que sí alguno de ustedes sabe ingles y estaría interesado manden un mensaje por Inbox y les contestare a la brevedad, mientras tanto meteré los capítulos al traductor de google y como salga los subiré.**

**Y como tercer y ultimo punto, quiero notificarles de una nueva ****historia****, la cuestión es que ****últimamente**** para inspirarme para hacer esta historia e estado viendo otros fics de Naruto tipo crossover ademas de los de To Love-Ru, uno de esos es de cruces con Star Wars The Clone Wars, y como resultado de eso, miles de ideas para un cruce entre esas dos franquicias de las cuales soy un gran ****fanático**** me han llegado, y aunque al principio ****pensé**** que podría esperar a terminar esta historia para empezar a escribir otra, las ganas, ansías, y el constante flujo de inspiración para la misma, pudieron vencerme para empezar a escribir esta nueva historia de tipo crossover entre Naruto y Star Wars que puede que lance después de este o después de algunos episodios futuros, y para que se den una idea para ciertas partes para la trama tomare el reto que lanzo el usuario '****DarkSage93'****, así que cualquiera que sea fan de esta ****galáctica**** franquicia, esperen ansiosos para el estreno.**

**Shadic21:****_Hola, me alegro que te guste el capítulo anterior y que estés siguiendo cada capítulo._**

**Sesiom zero:**** _Lo mismo contigo amigo, me alegro que ya empiece a tener algunos lectores que empiezan a ser recurrentes._**

**brayax155: _Bien compañero, diría que sería una gran idea...si hubiera visto '_****_Urusei Yatsura', la verdad, si he escuchado de este anime, pero no lo he visto, ni siquiera uno de sus capítulos, como soy relativamente nuevo en el mundo del anime, algunos largos y un poco viejos no los he visto o terminado, por lo que no podría hacer tal crossover, pero cuando vea ese anime puede que o haga un crossover con este o una versión dos de este fic combinado con elementos de _****_Urusei Yatsura, solo el tiempo lo dira_****_._**

**Bien dando por terminada la sección de los comentarios, comencemos con la historia ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, To Love-Ru o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas, invocación hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas, invocación pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Dudas, hermanos y preparativos._**

**_-Sainan High, 6:30-_**

Unos diez minutos después de que Haruna hubiera despertado de su segundo desmayo causado por Naruto en la enfermería, la enfermera Mikado había regresado de sus mandados, la cual al ver que Haruna ahora estaba consciente le hizo una revisión de rutina para ver si podía encontrar algún otro problema que hubiera causado en verdad el desmayo.

Unos minutos habían pasado después de las revisiones, en las cuales Mikado no había encontrado nada extraño o malo en Haruna, por lo que dejo ir a los tres estudiantes, aunque lo hizo con una orden de cuidar a la chica para Naruto y Lala, y otra a la misma paciente de que no hiciera muchas tareas extenuantes en el día para evitar otro episodio por precaución.

Tras la recomendaciones los tres se fueron sin nada más que decir o hacer en el lugar, aunque Naruto pudo jurar que vio que la maestra estaba mirando mucho su hombro izquierdo y su cadera más de lo normal, lo que le pareció muy raro, pero bueno, no podía ser nada malo que lo hiciera, no es que pasara algo por eso, por lo que lo descarto por ahora.

Ahora se podía ver al pequeño grupo saliendo del edificio principal de la escuela, cuando lo hicieron notaron que ya era un poco tarde, si la coloración naranjosa del cielo era una indicación de ello.

"Vaya, parece que es más tarde de lo que había pensado, ya casi anochece" comento Naruto viendo el sol que ya se empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, la verdad para él, el día se pasó un poco más rápido de lo normal, con todos los eventos que habían transcurrido, parecía que se había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo.

"Es cierto, ya son las seis y media de la tarde" comento Haruna mientras veía la hora en su teléfono celular.

"¡Ohhh~! ¡Qué bonito~!" dijo Lala ante la hermosa vista del sol poniente.

Haruna miro entre Naruto que estaba cerca de la entrada de la escuela y Lala que se encontraba a un lado de este viendo el hermoso fenómeno natura, pasando de uno a otro un par de veces antes de decir algo "Lo siento mucho" dijo de pronto, dejando un poco desconcertadas a las otras dos personas en el lugar, preguntándose porque razón se estaría disculpando la peli azul

"¿Por qué te disculpas Haruna?" preguntó Lala.

"P-por qué por mi culpa tuvieron que quedarse hasta muy tarde, de seguro tenían cosas que hacer hoy, y por mí no pudieron hacerlas, y ni siquiera pudimos terminar de ver los clubes" dijo en voz baja y apenada.

"¿Por eso te estabas disculpando Haruna-chan?" pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a la aun cabizbaja Haruna, la cual asintió a la pregunta "No deberías hacerlo, no es tu culpa que te pusieras mal, son cosas que pasan y lo entendemos tanto Lala como yo" afirmo Naruto.

"Así es, no estamos enojados contigo ni nada" afirmación a la cual Lala felizmente apoyo.

"P-pero yo..." trato de discutir para ser callada por una mano en su hombro, mano que venía de Naruto, al cual miro a los ojos.

"Ya Haruna-chan, como Lala-chan acaba de decir, no estamos enojados contigo, cosas como las de hoy pueden pasar, todos nos enfermamos y si esta en mi alcance te cuidaría el tiempo que sea necesario para que te recuperaras sin protestar, después de todo, eres una de mis personas preciosas, así que no mas disculpas o lamentos, ¿entendido?"

Haruna miro a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos ante su pequeño discurso, y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo y la sonrisa aparecieran en su rostro, las palabras del pelirrojo le llenaron de una sensación agradable y cálida en su pecho que había relacionado desde hace mucho con el amor que sentía por el "E-entendido Naruto-san" dijo Haruna feliz y un poco.

"Bien, ahora con eso aclarado, creo que sería mejor que nos apresuremos en ir a tu casa antes de que oscurezca más Haruna-chan" dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente a la entrada de la escuela

"H-hai" dijo mientras también empezaba a caminar a la entrada de la escuela, pero antes de eso pregunto algo "Ano, ¿Naruto-san?" llamo recibiendo un ruido del ojiazul de que la escuchaba, "¿Dónde están tu saco y corbata?" pregunto notando la ahora falta de las prendas del chico.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, solo notando hasta este momento la falta de su propia ropa, con todo lo ocurrido se había olvidado de ponerse de nuevo estos artículos después de haber tratado con Ghi Bree.

"Los guardo después de que termino su turno en bate" dijo rápidamente Lala, omitiendo para gran alivio de Naruto la parte de que los había guardado en uno de los sellos de su propio cuerpo, por lo que agradeció a la ojiverde de haberle evitado el tener que mentir/omitir información de nuevo a su amiga, en serio tenía que empezar a planear el cómo revelarle a ella su secreto, porque esto de mentirle la verdad lo estaba empezando a cansar mucho.

"S-sí, los guarde, es que ya no le veía el caso el volvérmelos a poner" confirmo Naruto, cosa la cual acepto Haruna.

Por lo que sin más de que hablar, el pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar en la dirección a la casa de Haruna, con Lala estando abrazada del brazo derecho de Naruto mientras caminaba y Haruna estando lo más cerca posible de Naruto por su lado derecho para sentir más su protección ante los otros hombres que pasaban por la calle.

Tras quince minutos de caminata llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde estaba el hogar de Haruna "¡Llegando a la última parada, todos bajen! ¡Chu chu!" dijo Naruto como si de la parada de un tren se tratara, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Haruna y Lala.

"Jejeje, pues entonces debo bajar antes de que el tren se marche" dijo Haruna siguiendo el juego de Naruto, tras lo cual se acerca a la entrada del edificio, pero antes de entrar se da vuelta para ver a sus amigos "De nuevo gracias a los dos por acompañarme a casa y perdón por a verlos entretenido"

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa "Ya te dije que está bien Haruna-chan, no te preocupes"

"Sí Haruna todo esta bi-" comenzó a decir Lala mientras empezaba a tomar una postura diferente mientras seguía agarrando el brazo y manga de Naruto, pero se resbalo en un pequeño charco que estaba bajo sus pies llevándose al pelirrojo con ella.

Pero para fortuna de los dos, Naruto había obtenido la experiencia suficiente de las caídas de Riko y los entrenamientos de shinobi para saber qué hacer y evitar el inminente impacto con la tierra, en este caso tomo de la cintura a Lala y poniéndose a ambos en una posición un tanto inclinada con sus caras cerca logro evitar caer al suelo.

Pero también la cercanía de sus rostros dejo un poco nervioso y sonrojado a Naruto, incluso Lala se había sonrojado solo un poco por la posición, lo cual nos los dejo ver o sentir que Lala había agarrado la camisa del primero mientras caía, lo que a su vez causo que la misma se desabotonara y se cayera un poco de sus hombros dejando ver parte de su espalda y los hombros, que quedaron a la vista de una muy roja Haruna que estaba detrás de ellos.

Aunque después de unos segundos, Haruna empezó a notar algo extraño en el cuerpo de Naruto, por el ángulo y que aún tenía su camisa en el camino, no lo podía ver correctamente, pero pudo jurar que vio unos puntos de colores diferentes en los hombros y espalda de Naruto, lo que le pareció muy raro, no sabía de alguna marca de nacimiento que tuviera a parte de sus marcas en forma de bigotes de sus mejillas, tampoco sabía que se hubiera hecho algún tatuaje o por lo menos no se lo había comentado.

Por lo que queriendo saber el que era estaba a punto de mirar más de cerca esas manchas, pero Naruto que se había recuperado un poco de la posición en que había acabado con Lala se levantó y acomodo la camisa impidiendo que la peli azul viera más de cerca las manchas.

"P-perdón por dejarnos en esa posición Lala-chan" decía Naruto mientras ponía derecha a Lala y a la vez se acomodaba el mismo su camisa.

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun, gracias a eso evito que nos hubiéramos caído, aunque me sorprendió un poco" respondió Lala con el aun pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Naruto sacudiéndose un poco su camisa mientras trataba de dejar pasar su vergüenza se dio cuenta por fin de algo, su **_'Henge (Transformación)'_** había desaparecido, esto era raro ya que todos los día, antes de ir a la escuela usaba una vez el **_"Henge no jutsu (Jutsu de transformación)"_** para mantener oculto sus tatuajes y el cual mantenía con una corriente de chakra continua durante el día, esto siendo una medida de seguridad en caso de que su amiga Riko tuviera otra caída como la que tuvo en su primer día donde le desgarro la camisa.

Y como hoy no había interrumpido el flujo de chakra para mantener la transformación se le hacía raro que se hubiera disipado, esto solo pasaría si él lo hubiera ordenado o si hubiera recibido un...golpe.

_"Mierda"_ fue cuando empezó a reflexionar la posible razón de la pérdida de su disfraz que recordó cuando le había golpeado la de béisbol en la cabeza, _"De seguro eso me distrajo de hacer fluir chakra para mantener la transformación lo que la hizo disipar"_, pensó, pero después el pensamiento de reflexión paso a una de angustia cuando recordó el como la enfermera de la escuela Mikado lo miraba fijamente en donde debería estar su tatuaje del kanji para el elemento viento _"N-no puede ser, ¡¿Se habrá dado cuenta?!" _pensó un poco alarmado ante la posibilidad de que la enfermera los haya visto y que de alguna forma divulgara esta clase de cosas con los profesores o algún alumno.

No es que le preocupara que lo juzgaran por el hecho de que se tatuara, después de todo estaba en su derecho de expresarse en la forma que quisiera incluso por medio de los tatuajes, tampoco se preocupaba por que el reglamento escolar prohibiera este tipos de cosas, ya que en realidad decía que estaban prohibidos los tatuajes _visibles_ aun con la ropa y como los suyos al ponerse la ropa se tapaban no había problema.

No, la verdad le preocupara que las chicas de la escuela lo supieran y quisieran verlos, si de por sí, la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela lo acosa por su aspecto rudo con sus muñequeras y pelo largo, no quería imaginarse como se pondrían si les llegaba la noticia de que tenía algún tatuaje que lo hacía ver o más cool o más rudo, posiblemente algunas chicas tratarían de quitarle su ropa (Véase principalmente Risa y Mio) para verlos, y le gustaría el por lo menos decirle primero sobre sus tatuajes a sus amigos junto con sus secretos.

Tras pensarlo un poco suspiro de forma audible _"Bueno ya tratare con eso el Lunes en la escuela, y aprovechare para investigar si hay algún otro alienígena en la escuela"_ pensó resignado, ya que el día siguiente empezaba el fin de semana tendría que esperar dos días para tener que hacer cualquiera de estas dos cosas.

"¿Te pasa algo Naruto-kun?" ante la pregunta de Lala, Naruto volteo a ver a su prometida notando que tenía una mirada un tanto preocupada, después volteo a ver a su amiga notando una expresión similar, pensando un poco recordó que había lanzado un suspiro en un tono un tanto preocupado, por lo que puede que sus expresiones y pregunta fuera por eso.

"N-no me pasa nada Lala-chan, solo estoy un poco cansado" miro a Haruna que ahora se veía un poco más calmada ante la respuesta que dio "Si nos disculpas Haruna-chan, ya se está haciendo tarde y nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela, ten un buen fin de semana"

"S-sí, nos vemos el Lunes Naruto-san, Lala" se despidió Haruna para seguidamente subir a su departamento compartido.

Una vez que Naruto vio que la cabeza de Haruna se asomaba por la barandilla de su piso, confirmando que llego a salvo a su departamento a salvo, asintió a Lala como diciendo que ya se podían ir, cosa que empezaron a hacer al caminar en dirección de donde se encontraba la casa de Naruto.

Mientras el par de alienígenas con pelos largo comenzaban a caminar a su casa, Haruna entraba a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto donde se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda, y se acostó boca arriba en su cama, posición en la que estuvo un rato, al cansarse de estar así se dio vuelta ahora terminando acostada en su lado derecho.

Lo que le permitió ver en su tocador la foto de su grupo de escuela cuando estaba en la secundaria, en él se podía ver justo en el centro del grupo a un Naruto un poco más joven y con pelo más corto y con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria.

Mientras Haruna veía la foto, también pasaba en su mente los diversos recuerdos que había hecho con su amigo y enamorado, el recuerdo del día que se conocieron, el como la salvo de ser posiblemente abusada por aquel hombre que a veces aún encontraba en sus sueños, el como con su sonrisa parecía que iluminaba sus día, las veces que habían compartido momentos de dicha y de tristeza con él, todas esas experiencias por las cuales pensó que en realidad conocía a ese alegre, positivo y buen niño.

Pero también le llegó a su mente el cómo de la nada llega a la escuela con una prometida de la que nadie le habló, y él de cómo hace poco descubrió que aparentemente se había hecho unos tatuajes de los que nunca le habló, o eso creía que había visto hace unos momentos atrás.

Eran dos cosas, dos cosas de las que no sabía de su amigo, dos simples cosas por las que Haruna empezaba a cuestionarse "¿Que más no se de ti Naruto-kun?", no desconfiaba de él, sabía que era la persona más buena y confiable del planeta, pero le dejaba un muy mal sabor de boca el hecho de que no conociera todo de su llamado mejor amigo.

* * *

**_-Cerca de la casa Yuki y Uzumaki-_**

Después de una caminata tranquila de unos 15 minutos Naruto y Lala habían llegado a su destino, la calle donde estaban tanto la casa del primero de los mencionados como la de sus amigas, mientras se acercaban a la casa de los Yuki se les podía escuchar el cómo hablaban entre ellos, contándose cosas de ellos mismos, historias de ellos y alguna que otra cosa.

"Y después de esa broma que hice, nadie ha querido si quiera ver una calabaza cerca de la escuela" termino de contar una de las historias de sus muchas bromas, una historia de hecho muy particular, ya que para la duda de Lala, solo le contó la razón que causo el tener que inventar la broma y la consecuencia después de que la hizo.

Por lo que no pudo evitar el preguntar, "¿Pero qué hiciste?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué hiciste en esa broma para que nadie quisiera ver calabazas?" pregunto ahora de forma más concreta.

Esto detuvo a Naruto en seco, tras lo cual se dio vuelta y miro a la chica mientras pensaba si contestar o no.

La verdad era que, como había dicho durante su historia, se enorgullecía mucho de esta broma por muchas razones, primero porque esta había sido la broma que más correctamente había funcionado, segundo era la broma más complicada que ha planificado y tercero es la broma más terrorífica y traumante que había hecho, tanto para el que la recibiera como para el que escuchara la historia de la broma.

Esto último lo comprobó de forma muy divertida en una ocasión que tuvo que castigar a un par de pervertidos junto con Saruyama, a los cuales les contó la historia de la broma, el efecto fue tan fuerte que incluso no hicieron nada pervertido durante 2 semanas.

Por lo que después de recordar estos puntos tan importantes decidió el no hablarle de esto a Lala y cambiar de tema "Nada que debas saber Lala-chan" dijo primero, y antes de que hiciera una réplica Lala o dejarla que usara sus ojos de cachorrito para intentar convencerlo de que le cuente el continuo con su siguiente oración "Y quisiera disculparme por no haberte llevado a conocer la ciudad el día de hoy, por culpa de ese de Ghi se hizo demasiado tarde para llevarte a un recorrido, pero prometo que te compensare"

La disculpa de Naruto hizo sonreír a Lala "Está bien, no fue tu culpa, fue de Ghi Bree, por venir e intentar lastimar a Haruna, por lo que no tienes que compensarme por nada"

"No, yo insisto tengo que compensarte por no llevarte de gira por la ciudad, mmm..." tras lo dicho empezó a pensar mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de Riko "Ah, ya se, ya que mañana es fin de semana y no hay escuela que tal si te llevo a un viaje por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, ya verás te mostrare un montón de tiendas, restaurantes y lugares divertidos, e incluso te presentare a unos amigos míos"

Lala sonrió alegremente y asintió tan rápido que incluso Naruto pensó que su cuello se rompería "¡Sí! ¡Eso suena muy divertido, no puedo esperar a mañana!"

Naruto sonrió ligeramente ante su reacción mientras pasaban tanto la barrera que rodeaba la casa la cual levanto Naruto, como el patio delantero hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde como siempre, llamaron golpeando un par de veces la puerta, esperaron y Mikan les abrió la puerta para pasar.

Después de que Lala y Naruto entraron en la casa de las Yuki, los dos saludaron a Mikan alegremente como era costumbre en el caso de Naruto, y como posiblemente se volvería costumbre con Lala, tras los saludos saludos se dividieron para hacer sus actividades que les correspondía en la casa de sus amigas, siendo en el caso de Naruto el ir a su cuarto asignado y cambiarse del uniforme escolar a una ropa más sencilla para estar en la casa, siendo esta unos pantalones holgados de tipo entrenamiento negros y una playera blanca de manga corta, una vez cambiado, el ojiazul hizo dos clones de sombra para que hicieran su tarea mientras él iba a la cocina para ayudar a la Yuki menor a hacer la comida para todos.

Mientras tanto Lala paso directamente a la sala donde primero le pidió a Peke que se cambiara a su ropa típica, y en palabras de ella más cómoda, ósea el que parece cosplay, acto seguido Mikan le había encendido la televisión y le explico de forma rápida a Lala el cómo usar el control remoto para que encontrara algún programa que le interesara, lo cual hizo, siendo este un programa de una chica mágica que controlaba el fuego o algo por el estilo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba la última habitante de la casa, Riko, estaba en su habitación haciendo su propia tarea y tratando de entender lo que decían los gritos de Lala, la cual parece que se había metido tanto en el programa que incluso le gritaba a la protagonista palabras de aliento o algo así.

Para no hacer muy largo el cuento, después de una hora cocinando, Naruto y Mikan llamaron a los otros dos habitantes de la casa para comer, sirvieron la comida, comieron, lavaron los platos, y se sentaron en los sofás de la sala para hablar de su día antes de que Lala y Naruto tuvieran que ir a su propia casa.

En esta ocasión se sentaron Lala, Naruto y Mikan en el sofá para tres personas, estando Mikan en el lado derecho de Naruto mientras acariciaba la cola del mismo mientras que Lala estaba en el lado izquierdo abrazando su brazo.

Mientras que Riko se sentó enojada y haciendo un puchero en el asiento para una persona al lado del sofá grande, enojada con su hermana por tomar el último lugar disponible al lado del chico pelirrojo y enojada consigo misma por ser tan cobarde como para no pelear por el lugar.

"Bien, ya que estamos sentados y cómodos" comenzó a decir Mikan mientras miraba burlonamente a su hermana mayor, la cual le regresó una mirada furiosa "¿Quién empieza?"

"De hecho, tengo unas cosas muy importantes de las que hablarles" respondió Naruto a la pregunta "¿Recuerdan que hoy en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela tuve que regresar a la casa?" la pregunta recibió un grupo de asentimientos de sus oyentes "Pues resulta que...".

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos Naruto les contó los eventos ocurridos durante la mañana, la pequeña pelea que tuvo con el guardaespaldas Zastin, la plática que tuvo con el antes de la video conferencia con el padre de Lala.

"¡¿Hablaste con papá?! ¿Qué te dijo?"

Naruto pensó eso durante unos segundos, pensó en qué responder, sí decirles que básicamente un súper alienígena que posiblemente se volvería su suegro le amenazó de que si no protegía de asesinos, pretendientes y quien sabe que más a su hija, para que después se casara ella, lo destruiría junto con la tierra, o decirles una mentira para que no se preocuparan sus amigas, lo cual seguramente harían.

Pensó en los pros y los contras de cada opción, de lo que tendría que ocultar o no dependiendo de lo que dijera, así como los peligros a los que podría exponer a los demás si ocultara o no esta información...al final los contras de la mentira ganaron por mucho, después de todo tendría que ocultar, posiblemente crear aún más mentiras y dejarlas expuestas al peligro de posibles asesinos sin su conocimiento.

Por lo que a su pesar, les habló con lujo de detalle de lo que les dijo su 'suegro' y la llegada del primer pretendiente de Lala.

Decir que se exaltaron...digamos que sería una pequeña subestimación "¡¿QUÉ EL PADRE DE LALA DESTRUIRÁ LA TIERRA?! ¡¿Y QUE MANDARÁ ASESINOS PARA MATARTE?! ¡¿USTEDES DOS COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS?!" bueno puede que no tan pequeña si los gritos rompe tímpanos de Riko tiene algo que decir.

"En realidad, esto me preocuparía si no tuviéramos a nuestro propio grupo de 4 súper alienígenas con sus propias gamas de habilidades de nuestro lado, en especial cuando dos de ellos son seres de energía pura que pueden destruir ciudades" aportó su propia opinión Mikan con la información que les había dado Naruto de sus hermanos, claro, no es que hubiera visto a Kurama o Son Goku destruir alguna ciudad.

"Bueno si lo pones de esa forma supongo que puedo estar un poco más calmada" dijo Riko viendo los puntos de su hermana pequeña.

"En realidad no estaría tan seguro de eso" la contradicción que provino del pelirrojo tomó desprevenidas a las hermanas "La cuestión es que, aunque es cierto que Kurama-nii y Son-nii tiene una cantidad de poder tan considerable como para nivelar una gran ciudad, nos acabamos de enterar que haya afuera, en el universo hay seres con un poder aún mayor que ellos, con poder suficiente como para destruir un planeta"

La cara alarmada de Riko decía con gran detalle lo que pensaba la chica con respecto a la declaración "... ¿E-estas s-seguro de lo que dices Naruto? ¿E-estas diciendo que te enfrentará a alienígenas más poderosos que tu Naruto?" preguntó temerosamente Riko ante el sólo terrible pensamiento.

"No estoy diciendo que sea así Riko-chan, pero digo que es una posibilidad, ya sabemos de uno por lo menos, el cual es el papá de Lala-chan, ya sabemos que tiene el poder para conquistar y mantener controlado cientos de planetas, así como el mismo poder para destruir planetas y... si hay uno así, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que haya por lo menos uno que pueda tener un nivel similar, por lo que hay que tener eso en cuenta y empezar a prepararnos"

"¿Prepararnos?" pregunto Mikan dejando de acariciar la cola de Naruto y mirando fijamente la cara del chico el cual asintió.

"Si, hoy uno de los pretendientes de Lala-chan secuestro a Haruna-chan para chantajearme cuando estaba justo a unos metros de ella, pudo haberla herido o algo peor, y no pude evitarlo, por lo que tendremos que prepararnos todos y crear formas para lidiar con posibles pretendientes en caso de que Kasan, mis hermanos, Lala-chan o yo no estemos cerca para ayudarles"

"Bueno eso sería lo mejor, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?" cuestionó Mikan.

"¡Oh, oh, oh! tal vez podría inventar algo para ayudarlos con eso" propuso Lala.

"Bien eso nos podría ayudar bastante, y podríamos también aprender algunos movimientos de defensa personal en caso de que tengamos que pelear" y con esos dos comentarios se empezó una pequeña lluvia de ideas sobre el cómo prepararse para la llegada de los posibles agresores, una lluvia de ideas que duro unos 10 minutos

"Bueno, bueno, creo que por ahora esas ideas son suficientes, ¿qué tal si seguimos hablando de nuestro día antes de que Lala-chan y yo tengamos que irnos?" con el pedido hecho por Naruto la lluvia de ideas se detuvo para alivio de Riko que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante algunas ideas de Lala que resultaron ser un tanto extremas, para seguir con la plática de cómo fue su día, con Mikan hablando de su día escolar, y su viaje de compras al centro acompañado del clon de Naruto, donde parece que se encontró con una amiga de la escuela, con la cual compartió unas palabras que no quiso compartir con el grupo, bueno cuando tu amiga te pregunta si el chico con el que estas es tu novio, y el mismo está justo a tu lado, y no quieres que se entere, es entendible que no quiera revelarlo.

Mientras que Riko solo dijo el cómo su día en la escuela fue casi en general aburrido, en especial con las clases que no entendía como en matemáticas e inglés, mientras que las excepciones a la regla del aburrimiento fueron cuando fue al invernadero de la escuela y cuido de sus plantas, pero no antes de caer un par de veces sobre algunos chicos para su vergüenza, en sí la plática en conjunto duro unos 30 minutos, tras lo cuales para el pesar de las hermanas Yuki, Naruto y su ahora prometida de pelo rosado se despidieron del par y salieron de la casa en dirección a la casa del pelirrojo.

"Nos vemos luego Mikan-chan, Riko-chan, tengan buena noche" les deseo Naruto a sus amigas mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida del pateo acompañado de Lala, antes de detenerse recordando algo que les tenía que decir "Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, mañana llevare a Lala-chan a pasear por la ciudad para que la conozca, por lo que puede que no me puedan encontrar mañana, ¡adiós!"

"¡Hasta luego Naruto!" se despidieron las hermanas para entrar de regreso a su casa y pasar el resto de su tarde de viernes, con Riko en su cuarto y Mikan en la sala viendo la televisión, las dos de forma relajada, o es así hasta que se dan cuenta de algo tras repasar por una segunda vez el aviso de Naruto, donde les dijo que _" 'el' y 'Lala' irían a pasear por la ciudad"_

No se escucha como algo tan raro, de no ser que se dieron cuenta de que el chico no les pidió que los acompañara, o que tampoco dijo que se llevarían a alguien más, ósea que el chico y chica alienígenas estarían solos, viendo diferentes lugares posiblemente divertidos o incluso románticos de la ciudad _"Como en una... ¡CITA!"_ grito un tanto alarmada en su cabeza Riko dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba tal cosa y ya armando de hecho una forma de seguirlos para tratar de evitar que en la dichosa cita que él pensó que tendría Naruto, Lala hiciera alguna cosa para enamorar al pelirrojo.

Claro que Mikan también se dio cuenta de esto, pero no se preocupaba mucho, ya que pensó que con la personalidad un tanto infantil de Lala, mezclado con la aparente densidad de Naruto ante casi cualquier cosa o acercamiento que se hiciera de forma romántica hacia su persona, sería prácticamente imposible que la pelirrosa hiciera algún avance con el chico... claro eso fue lo que pensó, pero Naruto demostró que las cosas imposibles solían pasar a su alrededor, por lo que acompañar a su hermana a vigilarlo no sería de menos, claro no le había dicho Riko que haría algo así pero conociéndola, posiblemente sería lo que haría, "Pues parece que ya tenemos planes para este sábado... "se dijo en voz baja Mikan.

* * *

**_-Casa de los Uzumakis-_**

En la parte de afuera de la casa de la familia Uzumaki, en la puerta de entrada para la casa ahora se encontraban Naruto y Lala, el par no habían entrado ya que Naruto los detuvo para decirle unas cosas a Lala antes de entrar.

"Bueno Lala-chan, antes de entrar y de presentarte a mis hermanos, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de mis hermanos?"

"Sí Naruto-kun, que no debo hablar de tus hermanos con nadie a parte de Riko, Mikan o cualquier otra persona a parte de tu familia, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto, y otra cosa en serio trata de no reaccionar muy fuerte cuando los veas, ya que su apariencia podría ser un poco impactante" termino mientras abría la puerta de la casa dejando pasar a la chica.

La cual inclino la cabeza ante el pedido, no sabía por qué le repetía tantas veces esto, en realidad ya le había dicho esto como 6 veces, no es como que si no hubiera visto seres feos o de apariencia intimidante, cuando tu papa es el rey de varios sistemas estelares conoces a muchos alienígenas de apariencias muy intimidante y feas que quieren o retarlo para ganar su trono o para pedir la mano de una de sus hijas en matrimonio, un ejemplo claro de esto era Ghi Bree que aunque solo eran 'disfrazases', nadie podía negar que eran aterradores hasta cierto punto, y ella nunca se asustó por eso, lo que debió dar el mensaje más o menos.

Y aunque lo sabía le seguía advirtiendo una y otra vez de lo mismo, ahora después de tantas advertencias ya estaba muy curiosa por ver cómo eran los llamados hermanos mayores de su prometido, todo esto lo pensó mientras entraba en la casa y como era costumbre en Japón se quitaban los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa, perdiendo la aparente diferencia de tamaño interior de la casa con relación al tamaño de la fachada de la misma.

Cuando Lala miro una segunda vez el interior de la casa después de que Peke hubiera desecho sus zapatos para dejarla solo con calcetines y termino de ver como Naruto se quitaba sus propios zapatos, se dio cuenta ahora de la diferencia de tamaños lo que la sorprendió un poco, "¡Guau! ¡Tu casa es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera!"

"¿Eh? Oh sí, el milagro de los sellos Uzumaki" declaro Naruto con orgullo ante lo increíble que eran los sellos fabricados por su familia.

"¿Sellos?"

"Sí, sellos, te lo explicare luego, pero primero vamos a presentarte a algunas personas de las que te he estado hablando" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del hombro para llevarla cerca de la entrada que conectaba el pasillo con la sala de estar, "Pero espera aquí, primero tengo que avisarle de que conocerán a alguien nuevo, así que espera aquí y cuando te llame puedes pasar, ¿bien?" al recibir un asentimiento alegre de la chica Naruto entro en la sala de estar.

En este se podía ver un cuarto grande fácilmente el doble de grande que la sala de estar de la casa Yuki, con tres sillones de cuero negro, de los cuales dos de estos estaban a los lados de la habitación que tenían cupo para 3 personas y un último con dos asientos que estaba entre estos los extremos de estos dos, los cuales estaban alrededor de una mesa de centro con un adorno central que parecía un árbol hecho de varias hebras de metal que subía en forma espiral, enfrente de todo eso había una televisión de 60 pulgadas encima de una repisa con varios adornos de diferentes animales y objetos con forma de remolino, y alrededor de todo esto estaban algunas mesitas con lámparas y pequeños adornos.

Encima de los dos sillones de triple asiento se podían ver a las dos bestias de cola que se volvieron parte de la vida del chico pelirrojo, estando Son Goku con una apariencia un tanto golpeada obviamente por los golpes que su hermano mayor le dio por intentar bañarlo, mientras que Kurama se veía más limpio con su pelaje siendo más brillante que el día anterior, pero se veía con una expresión de obviamente mal humor por el baño.

Ahora después de ese baño del día anterior, una buena noche de descanso para los dos, ahora estaban viendo la televisión viendo el programa favorito de ambos, cual era ese, se preguntaran, **"Y con eso Noah oficialmente murió"**

**"Tch, malditos caminantes, ese humano me agradaba, aunque no puedo decir que no disfrute de ver una muerte tan sangrienta"**

**"Nunca entenderé tu afición a la sangre Kurama" **comento Goku mientras volvían a ver la serie que atrapo al par de seres milenarios, 'The Walking Dead'.

La serie principalmente los atrapo porque les mostró dos cosas, una que no habían visto y que disfrutaron mucho que fue que mostraran un aparente mundo pos apocalíptico donde casi todos los humanos o están muertos o se volvieron monstruos caníbales que pelean con los supervivientes, lo cual era muy divertido para ellos en retrospectiva, porque les mostraba un mundo donde los humanos que siempre los atormentaron eran castigados por ellos mismos lo cual era gratificante, en especial cuando mueren los idiotas con complejos de líder o mesías o algo por el estilo, mientras que la segunda fue la presentación de varios buenos humanos que incluso en ocasiones se ganaban sus respetos.

"¿Otra vez viendo ese programa de carne podrida y armas? Sé que es bueno, pero no sé por qué se obsesionaron con él para verlo cada vez que tienen la oportunidad"

Ante la voz de Naruto los dos seres con apariencia de animales fantásticos se voltearon para verlo **"Oh kid, por fin volviste" **comento mientras le ponía pausa al programa con una de sus colas para acercarse a Naruto junto con Son Goku **"Así que dejando los saludos de lado, nos podrías explicar las diversas fuentes de energía que aparecieron desde el día de ayer y que aparecieron en la casa de tus novias"**

Soltando un suspiro de molestia decidió responder a las preguntas "Primero, ya les he dicho muchas veces que no son mis novias, son mis amigas, solo me ven como tal y no puedo tener más de una así que dejen eso" pidió un tanto exasperado, esta era una frase con la que lo molestan casi siempre, es decir no podían ver que no lo querían de esa manera, bueno eso veía el

**"Sí, sí, lo que digas, sigue pensando eso, pero también dinos porque de la nade tu firma de chakra no solo aumento de la nada si no que viajo por toda la ciudad anoche, es decir aun no has aprendido a volar con el _Keijūgan no jutsu (Jutsu de piedra súper ligera) _¿o sí?" **pregunto esta vez Son Goku.

"Pues de eso tengo que hablarles a ustedes dos, verán, antes de todo tengo que presentarles a alguien" bien esto los tomo por sorpresa, no les había presentado a nadie desde, pues, nunca, tal vez por fin los presentarían a esa chica de pelo azul que vieron en tantas fotos de su cuarto.

**"Bien, ¿a quién nos presentaras kid?" **pregunto de forma curiosa Kurama, es decir es la primera vez que les presentan a alguien en más de 10 años, conocer a alguien nuevo era un tanto extraño.

"Pues ahora lo veras, ¡puedes pasar!" dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, acción que siguieron tanto Kurama como Son, los cuales fueron recibidos con una visión de una hermosa chica que definitivamente nunca habían visto en alguna de las fotos que tenía el chico, es decir nunca habían visto a una chica de pelo rosa largo, bien dotada, y... eso era una cola de diablo.

"Hola ustedes deben ser... " comenzó a decir Lala preparada para ver a los hermanos de Naruto esperando ver seres con una forma humanoide pero horrible, en su lugar y para su agrado en vez de eso, se encontró con un enorme gorila de piel roja con una corona de huesos y cuatro colas, el cual era muy curiosos en su opinión, y a su lado estaba el ser más lindo que ella hubiera visto, ahí había un gran zorro un poco más grande que un humano promedio con un brillante pelaje naranja, nueve largas y esponjosas colas, y un par de grandes orejas de conejo, la linda apariencia del ser milenario solo causo una reacción en la pinkette que Naruto sabía que pasaría, una que quería evitar "¡Qué lindo!" grito Lala para después salir disparada hacia Kurama al cual le dio un poderoso y aplastante abrazo, mientras a la vez acariciaba las largas orejas y colas del kitsune.

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

**"Muy bien, aunque esto es divertido..."** comento Goku mientras sacaba rápidamente un telefoneo celular de quien sabe dónde para tomar una foto de la situación vergonzosa de su hermano mayor para después seguir con su pedido** "En serio tienes que empezar a explicarnos todo lo que paso ayer y ¿quién es ella?"** termino señalando a Lala.

**"¡¿Y cómo puedo hacer para que esta me suelte?!" **grito al final Kurama, bueno, esta sería una larga conversación.

Y así lo fue, después de que Naruto lograra hacer que Lala soltara al zorro del poderoso abrazo, siguió una explicación de la aparición de Lala, quien era, las fuentes de energía nuevas la pequeña liberación de su chakra, su pelea, incluso a su pesar les explico su aparente ahora compromiso con la princesa de un reino galáctico omitiendo claro el cómo ocurrió tal compromiso.

**"jajajajajaja solo tu kit puedes terminar en una situación así, jajajajaja" **se rio sin descaro alguno Kurama, encontrando la situación infinitamente graciosa.

Cosa que no hizo Son Goku, el cual en su lugar permaneció lo más calmado posible mientras trataba de contenerse para no soltar unas risitas a costa de su hermano pequeño y su situación tan poco común, **"Bueno, entonces, esta chica ahora es tu novia/futura esposa, y según tu es la princesa alienígena de un reino intergaláctico gobernado por un rey y dictador conquistador de planetas, si, no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con Kurama, solamente tú y tu dichosa suerte te puede meter en situaciones así"**

"Sí ríanse a mi costa, bueno, los dejo para que sigan viendo su programa de carne podrida y balas, solo quería presentarles a la nueva inquilina de la casa" dijo dejando un tanto desconcertado al par de seres animalisticos "Ven Lala-chan, te llevare a tu habitación"

"Hai~"

**"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, espera, ¿nueva inquilina?"** pregunto un poco nervioso Kurama.

"Eh, a cierto creo que se me olvido comentar, a partir de ahora Lala-chan se quedara con nosotros, así que espero que se lleven bien, Kurama-nii, Goku-nii" dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara horrorizada de Kurama ante la noticia.

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"... Esto será malo"**

**"Quizás para ti sarnoso, a mí me agrada es linda y se ve agradable" **respondió Goku mientras regresaba a su sillón para seguir viendo 'The Walking Dead'.

**"¡Claro por qué no fue a ti a quien casi le exprimen la vida con uno de sus abrazos!"**

Son miro a su hermano con lo que parecía una mirada de burla, "**Pero miren nada más, el gran Kurama, el auto proclamado más poderoso de todos los biju, ¿le tiene miedo a una chica?"**

**"¡C-cállate orangután, no le tengo miedo!"**

**"Si, le tienes miedo, se nota hasta en tu tartamudeo, jajajaja"**

**"¡Ahora veras mono!"** grito Kurama mientras saltaba hacia su hermano para empezar a pelear, lo que causo que terminaran los dos en una bola de brazos, piernas y colas en una de las peleas de hermanos más épicas y titánicas de la historia.

Mientras los hermanos milenarios se peleaban entre ellos, Naruto llevaba por las escalera que iban de camino al segundo piso a una feliz Lala la cual miraba los diversos cuadros familiares, donde se podían ver diversas fotos donde habían o un niño pelirrojo en varias etapas de su juventud obviamente siendo Naruto si las marcas de bigotes tan únicas decían algo, o una mujer pelirroja que claramente era Kushina, o ambos en la misma foto.

"Qué lindo, ¿este eres tú de bebe?" pegunto Lala mientras tomaba una foto que estaba hasta arriba de las escaleras donde se veía a Kushina que cargaba en sus manos a un pequeño bebe pelirrojo "¿Cuantos años tenías en ese momento?"

Naruto se detuvo para ver la foto que señalaba Lala, la cual al ver solo pudo dejar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro "Si, ese soy yo cuando tenía si no mal recuerdo, uno meses de edad"

"Guau~ sí que eras lindo de bebe"

"Eh, ¿era? ¿Acaso ya no soy lindo?" pregunto en un tono claramente de broma para intentar molestar un poco a la chica, aunque Lala parece que se perdió ese tono.

"¡Pero claro que eres lindo Naruto-kun!" dijo rápidamente Lala, cosa que le causo un sonrojo a Naruto y que por los nervios se empezara a rascar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"B-bueno, dejemos las fotos de lado y sigamos, ¿no quieres ver cual será tu nueva habitación?" pregunto mientras trataba de quitarse la vergüenza de la recién declaración hecha por Lala.

Lala asintió feliz mientras se dejaba conducir por los pasillos de la casa hasta una puerta que estaba entre otras dos, en la cual la de su lado izquierdo tenía un letrero de 'Habitación de Naruto' con letras naranjas, mientras que en el lado derecho estaba 'Habitación de Kushina' con letras rojas.

"Y esta será tu habitación Lala-chan" Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación que estaba entre esas dos puertas lo suficiente para dejar pasar a la chica, cuando entro Lala no pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente de nuevo ante el tamaño del cuarto, el lugar parecía por lo menos tres veces más ancha de lo que debería indicar el tamaño que había afuera de puerta a puerta, y era el doble de alto, estaba amueblado con una cama tamaño Queen size en medio de la pared que estaba delante, un par de mesitas de noches a los lados de la cama, un tocador y un gran armario, también había una puerta cerca de la cama que presumiblemente llevaría a un baño o un armario "Siéntete cómoda de hacerle los cambios que quieras mientras estés aquí, y si quieres hacerle algún cambio en la estructura llámame o a mi madre para ver que se puede hacer "

Cuando Naruto no recibió ninguna respuesta de Lala, se dio vuelta para ver la razón, cuando lo hizo miro como Lala parecía juzgar la habitación con una mirada que reflejaba duda, y miraba de forma persistente la pared de la habitación que dividía esta con la habitación de Naruto.

"¿Pasa algo Lala-chan?"

"Sí, ¿por qué no me quedo en tu cuarto? No se supone que los prometidos comparten cuarto"

"Lala-chan, ya te dije que eso no será hasta que por lo menos nos conozcamos más"

"Buu, pero ya nos hemos estado conociendo"

"Hace falta más de un día para decir que nos hemos conocido" comento con una cara inexpresiva.

"Pero yo quiero quedarme en el cuarto de Naruto-kun" dijo mientras hacía un lindo puchero.

Naruto pensó sobre lo que le dijo y analizo rápidamente lo que posiblemente pasaría, con los pocos días que la conocía sabía unas cosas de ella, como que posiblemente sería era muy terca si el escapar 6 veces de un planeta porque no le gustaba ninguno de los candidatos, y posiblemente seguiría entrando en su habitación aunque le dijera que no lo hiciera, además es lo más seguro es que insistiría en estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él, por eso de que ella quería estar siempre con él para que se enamorara de ella, por lo que pensó que idear una forma en que los dos estuvieran a gusto sería lo mejor, pensando en eso miro primero la habitación, la pared que estaba entre su cuarto y este, y al final la puerta por la que habían entrado hace solo uno momentos atrás.

"Bien creo que tengo una idea, espera aquí un segundo ¿ok?" dijo Naruto para después salir del cuarto dejando a una confundida Lala que miraba.

"¿Que cree que planea hacer Naruto-san Lala-sama?" pregunto Peke desde la cabeza de su dueña mientras seguía en su forma de broche.

"No se"

Tras las dos frases hechas Lala decidió probar que tan cómoda era la cama por lo que en un acto infantil salto a la cama donde cayó acostada rebotando un par de veces, "Mmm, es muy cómoda~" dijo de forma soñadora mientras a la vez se acurrucaba y revolvía en la cama buscando las zonas más suaves y cómodas, tras lo cual vinieron aproximadamente unos 5 minutos de silencio en la habitación, tras los cuales se escuchó un extraño ruido en el lado de la pared, lo que les llamo la atención tanto a Lala como a su invención cambia formas, y los forzó a voltear a ver el origen de este.

"... ¿Antes estaban esas puertas ahí?" pregunto Peke, ya que efectivamente había unas puertas dobles en la pared, cosa rara ya que sus sensores no las habían detectado la primera vez que entraron o miraron esa pared.

"No, estas puertas no estaban aquí" antes de que Lala pudiera responderle a su propia creación, llego la voz apagada de Naruto a través de la recién aparecida puerta, la cual se abrió para dejar entrar al pelirrojo quien pareció aliviado cuando termino de pasar la puerta "Bien, parece que estoy mejorando en esto"

"¡Guau!, ¿tu hiciste y pusiste esas puertas? ¿Cuando?"

"Pues sí, se podría decir que si, pensé que esto sería la mejor solución para nuestra situación"

"Disculpe Naruto-san, pero no veo como esas puertas sería una buena solución para este problema del que comenta"

"Sencillo Peke, Lala-chan quiere quedarse en mi habitación pero como ya dije, no sería lo más apropiado, ni muy bien visto que una niña duerma en la habitación de un chico, por lo que pensé, que tal si hacemos una forma para poder unir o separar los cuartos, por lo que puse estas puertas que podemos abrir si queremos hablar desde nuestros cuartos o si queremos pasar a estar en el cuarto del otro un rato, claro que tendremos que tocar primero antes de entrar" dijo pero sabía que era más que posible que Lala si tenía algo que decirle y estaba muy emocionada olvidaría/ignoraría esa última regla, por lo que tendría que tener cuidado de lo que hacía en su cuarto no fuera que terminara haciendo algún experimento con algún sello delicado, o algo que termine explotando, y por la sorpresa de que entre termine causando alguna clase de desastre, pero bueno esperaba que esta solución que había ideado fuera lo suficiente para que la chica estuviera de acuerdo y feliz "Y ¿qué te parece la idea Lala-chan?"

La pelirrosa solo se quedó callada unos segundos contemplando la solución que le había dado, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Naruto, no sabiendo si la idea le había gustado o no a la chica, no es que le diera miedo enojarla, hasta el momento no la había visto seriamente enojada y no creía que algo como esto la enojara, lo que lo ponía nervioso era que si no le gustaba la idea, o tendría que encontrar una idea nueva que la dejara contenta, o tendría que dejarla estar en su cuarto, y no quería esa última y poner a prueba su auto control con los hábitos de dormir de la princesa.

Por lo que las siguientes palabras de la chica le aliviaron bastante "Me parece bien Naruto-kun" respondió mientras aplaudía en una muestra de alegría y aceptación ante la idea del chico.

Lo que a su vez causo una sonrisa de Naruto "Que bueno que te guste la idea, bueno, como dije esta es tu habitación, si necesitas ayuda con algo, o quieres preguntar de algo ya sabes dónde estoy, ahora, tengo unas cosas que hacer en mi cuarto" termino para después entrar a su habitación y recostarse en su cama dejando por ahora las puertas entre el su cuarto y el de Lala abiertas, "Y por cierto Lala-chan, prepárate para que mañana salgamos a ver la ciudad" sí mañana sería un nuevo y puede que divertido y alocado día

Después de la presentación de Lala a los dos integrantes anomalísticos de la familia y la subsiguiente ubicación en un cuarto, la noche llego y fue por decirlo así bastantes calmada y normal comparándolo con la del día anterior, bueno lo más normal posible con una burbujeante princesa alienígena con cola de diablo, dos animales fantásticos inmortales de múltiples colas y dos ninjas con súper poderes.

Dejando eso de lado, la noche aunque empezó bien con la llegada de Kushina a la casa, la cual fue recibida con un poderoso abrazo de Lala y el típico abrazo y beso de parte de su hijo, la cual regreso el gesto en ambos casos, después de eso vino una sencilla cena la cual fue normal hasta que Lala hizo un pedido mientras venía con una pequeña toalla que dejo a uno incómodo y rojo, a otros muy divertidos, la cual fue "Naruto~ ¡Ya hemos cenado, bañémonos juntos!"

El pedido de Lala causo que Naruto adquiriera un pequeño tinte de rojo en sus mejillas, y de no ser por su entrenamiento en manejo de situaciones extrañas no se sobre exalto o grito o algo así, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto molesto por las burlas que soltaron sus hermano **"Ah, nuestro pequeño kit por fin se volverá un hombrecito"**

**"Ya era hora, ya estaba pensando que nuestro hermano era gay o algo por el esti-"**

**-GOLPE-** **-GOLPE-** **-BOFETADA-** **-BOFETADA-**

Pero para alivio del pelirrojo menor, la llegada de su madre y su mala relación con sus hermanos le vino a salvar esta vez "Dejen de molestar a mi sochi y a mi futura nuera bestias peludas" les ordeno Kushina después de que les dio un par de buenas bofetadas y golpes tanto a Kurama como a Goku, lo que los dejo virtualmente inconscientes en el suelo y con un par de chipotes en sus cabezas "Y Lala, me temo que no podre dejar que eso pase, por el momento no puedes hacer cosas como esa Lala-san, por lo menos no por ahora, tal vez en el futuro", le dijo en un tono maternal y amable, pero sin dejar espacio para el reproche.

"Mmm..., entonces tomemos un baño juntas Kushina"

"¿Huh? Claro, porque no, pero ¿porque quieres que me bañe contigo?"

"No me siento cómoda tomando un baño sola. Siempre he tenido a muchas sirvientas conmigo cuando tomo un baño."

"Oh, eso se escucha un poco raro, pero entendible, bueno vamos, ¡a la bañera!"

_"Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas sobre ella" _pensó Naruto mientras miraba como las dos chicas salían hacía el cuarto de baño, dejándolo solo con dos animales inconscientes y un montón de platos sucios que lavar "Bueno, cuando se levantes chicos, les dejare los platos para que los laven, tengo que descansar para mañana, hasta mañana chicos" dijo mientras a la vez escribía una nota donde básicamente ponía el pedido de lavar los trastes en un tono burlón junto con una cara chibi de el al final de la misma "Ahora será mejor que me vaya a descansar, mañana será un día nuevo, un día agitado y entretenido" fue lo último que se dijo así mismo antes de irse a dormir para estar listo para el día siguiente

* * *

**_-Día siguiente-_**

El día empezó en la casa Uzumaki como un día normal para los residentes de mayor edad, despertándose en sus camas lava y pasto en el caso de los bijus, mientras que la única Uzumaki mujer despertaba en su gran y cómodo colchón, mientras que para el menor de los Uzumakis de la casa despertaba de lo que seguramente sería su nueva rutina mañanera, pero ¿qué es diferente en este caso?, ¿despertó en el piso?, no, seguía en su colchón, ¿despertó en una posición nueva e incómoda?, no, aun recto y sin problemas que necesitaran de quiroprácticos, ¿la cama esta mojada?, ni que tuviera 4 u 80 años, entonces por que fue diferente, la respuesta es...

Naruto empezó a removerse mientras trataba de despertarse, como en esta ocasión el sol no estuvo por decirlo así disponible para despertarlo, que aunque le moleste lo despierta más fácilmente, tuvo problemas para el solamente tratar de removerse en su cama o el simplemente abrir los ojos, por lo que siguió la actividad sin darse cuenta del elemento extra que estaba en su cama hasta que se detuvo al sentir que abrazaba algo "Mmm..., ¿Que...es...esto?" se preguntó Naruto mientras trataba de quitarse el sueño y a la vez tratar de darle forma a lo que estaba entre sus brazos, una tarea que demostró ser bastante complicada, en especial porque lo que estaba abrazando emanaba un calor tan reconfortable que solo provocaba que se quisiera acurrucar más contra esta suave y calientita almohada.

"Jeje, eso...hace cosquillas"

Y que también habla, quien lo diría, "Espera un segundo... las almohadas no hablan" parece que el sonido de la nueva voz logro espantar completamente el sueño y contemplar correctamente lo que estaba abrazando "Creo que debí habérmelo esperado" pues resulto que al despertar de nueva cuenta tenía entre sus brazos a su prometida de pelo rosado, de nuevo desnuda, "Espero que esto no se repita muchas veces, no sé si mi corazón soportara esto", lástima que no sabía que este sería la característica que haría el cambio en su nueva rutina mañanera, una que para su desgracia pondría a prueba su resistencia mental y física todos los días a partir de hoy.

Después de lograr despertar a Lala y hacer que Peke la vistiera para gran alivio de Naruto, bajaron para dar los buenos días a la familia, para después disfrutar de una buena platica de lo que harían durante el día mientras comían sus desayunos, siendo Naruto y Lala que estarían de paseo por la ciudad todo el día para que la niña conociera la ciudad y los alrededores, incluyendo para curiosidad de Lala el bosque que estaba cerca de la ciudad, cosa por la que le pregunto la razón para ir a esa zona, aunque no le dijo nada alegando de que era una sorpresa para ella, logrando hacer que la chica dejara el tema, aunque el resto de la familia sabía más o menos lo que pensaba hacer, o por lo menos creían que posiblemente presentaría a Lala a la familia de lobos que estaba tan encariñado con el pelirrojo, bueno, ya sabrían cuando regresaran y les contaran como les fue.

En el caso de Kushina fue un plan más calmado, ya que según había afirmado, que solamente saldría con algunas compañeras de trabajo que la habían invitado a almorzar y platicar durante el día, aunque ese fue solo lo que había dicho para engañar al resto de la familia y tener una coartada, lo que en verdad planeaba hacer era el seguir a su sochi y a Lala durante su cita, como madre que era tenía que asegurarse de que la primera cita de su bebe con la sería su nuera en un futuro no muy lejano fuera bien. Aunque no supo el por qué, pero en su interior un sentimiento se retorció ante esos pensamientos, el pensamiento de que Naruto tendría su primera cita, el pensamiento de que posiblemente se casaría con la chica frente a él, el pensamiento de que posiblemente se iría cuando eso pasara, todos esos pensamientos hicieron que ese sentimiento de antes se incrementara, no sabía que sentimiento era, o por lo menos no quería reconocerlo por sus propias razones, apartando los pensamientos de esos sentimientos por ahora, mantuvo su expresión feliz mientras seguía escuchando la conversación en la mesa.

En cuanto a Kurama y Son Goku, en realidad no tenían planes para hoy, más que posiblemente ver más series sangrientas, pasar tiempo entrenando y pelando entre ellos para no oxidarse, o regresar a sus paisajes mentales para estar en las cómodas construcciones creadas por su otōto y posiblemente ver cómo iba la cita mientras lo molestaban de vez en cuando desde la comodidad de esos lugares.

En fin, después de que terminaron las conversaciones y sus desayunos, cada uno de los presentes se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer los preparativos para sus respectivas actividades del día, siendo en el caso de Naruto el ir a su cuarto para cambiarse de su pijama a unas ropas de calle, siendo unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul marino con una pequeña cadena que se conectaba de la cintura al bolsillo de su lado derecho, una playera color naranja con una imagen en el centro de un zorro hecho a base de diversas líneas y contornos, una camisa de color negro abierta, su collar de cuentas con el remolino de su familia dado por su madre, se amarro su largo pelo rojo en una cola de caballo con la ayuda de una tira de cuero negra y al final se puso sus siempre confiables muñequeras, al terminar de cambiarse se miró en un espejo para analizarse y ver como quedo, no era vanidoso ni nada, pero no se quería ver mal para guiar a su linda prometida por la ciudad... ok, ese pensamiento seguía llegando más a menudo de lo que pensaría que debía hacerlo.

"Bien, ahora ¿dónde puse ese pergamino?" se preguntó mientras a la vez pasaba por su habitación buscando algo hasta que llego a uno de sus estante donde tenía una gran cantidad de pergaminos con diferentes kanjis y etiquetas "Este no, este tampoco, no, no..." eran las palabras que decía cada vez que descartaba uno de los pergaminos que no era el que buscaba, "¡Este es!" hasta que encontró el que buscaba siendo un pergamino que tenía la etiqueta con el kanji para de bosque, el cual tomo y guardo en un pequeño sello de almacenamiento en su brazo derecho, tras lo cual salió de su cuarto para ir a la entrada de la casa y esperar a Lala.

Cosa que no tomo mucho tiempo, ya que unos minutos después Naruto pudo vislumbrar el brillo de color rosa característico del pelo de la princesa, lo que anuncio su llegada, cuando el pelirrojo miro a Lala no pudo evitar que una gota de sudor bajara por su nuca, pues estaba vestida con su típica ropa parecida a un cosplay, _"Ok, no puedo decir que se ve mal con eso, pero llamara demasiado la atención" _"Eh Lala-chan, no puedo decir que no te vez bien en eso, pero tendré que sugerirte que te cambies de ropa"

"Eh, ¿No puedo usar este tipo de ropa?"

"Me temo que no Lala-chan, veras aunque me guste tu ropa es demasiado llamativa comparada con la ropa humana promedio, y es probable que eso traiga mucha atención"

"Ya veo, entonces ¿qué tipo de ropa uso?"

Pensando en la pregunta de Lala, Naruto recordó de inmediato las revistas de la línea de ropa que hacia Ringo y que le daba a su madre las cuales dejaba en la sala para leer en momentos de ocio, "Ven conmigo" con lo dicho se dirigió a la sala de estar donde se podía ver en la mesa de centro una pequeña pila de revistas con modelos vistiendo diferentes tipos de ropas "Bueno, por lo que se Peke puede transformarse en cualquier tipo de ropa que ¿correcto?" recibiendo un asentimiento de la pinkette siguió con la explicación de su idea, "Entonces mira en estas revistas de moda y elige un conjunto de ropa que te guste y pídele a Peke que lo copie"

"Mmm, muy bien, entonces..." tomo la primera revista que vio y empezó a ojearla, mientras hacía esto la chica, Naruto pensando que como el resto de las chicas Lala se tomaría su tiempo eligiendo un atuendo adecuado, se sentó en uno de los sofás cercanos para ver su teléfono y ver algunas fotos que había tomado de algunos jutsus poderosos del pergamino de su padre que había visto solo de paso y que quería aprender pronto ya que pensó que servirían para mantener su arsenal de corto alcance lo suficiente grande para mantener a Lala y sus seres queridos a salvo de los pretendientes que mandara el padre de la pinkette, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a leer algo más que el nombre del primer jutsu, el cual era **_'Rasengan (Esfera espiral)'_** la mencionada se levantó señalando un atuendo en la revista que Naruto no vio mientras a la vez decía "¡Este Peke! copia este"

"Entendido" la forma de vida inorgánica empezó a producir unos pequeños sonidos mientras analizaba la ropa que le señalaba su ama ¡Análisis de ropa completo! **_¡Cambio!"_** tras el grito de Peke la forma de la ropa actual de Lala se disolvió para formar su nuevo cambio.

Por lo que el pelirrojo creyendo que había elegido un cambio adecuado para la calle empezó a levantarse del sofá para ir a la puerta "Bueno entonces creo que ya podemos ir- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?!" aunque el avance se detuvo cuando en verdad vio la ropa que traía Lala, o más bien, la falta de este, ya que en vez de algún vestido simple o pantalones de vestir con alguna camisa para mujer se encontró que la devilukeana estaba llevando un traje de baño, específicamente un bikini de doble pieza, de color azul con flores verdes, ante la vista Naruto no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, _"Ese traje de baño se le ve muy...¡NO! ¡Naruto malo, no pienses en nada pervertido!"_

Ante los gritos del pelirrojo Lala inclino la cabeza de forma confusa "¿Que pasa Naruto-kun? ¿No me queda bien?"

"N-no, no es eso, claro que te queda b-bien" _"Muy bien... ¡No! ¡Naruto malo!"_ sacudiendo la cabeza para aplacar los pensamientos impuros de su mente, de forma rápida fue al lado de Lala y miro que las revistas que de hecho estaba revisando eran de trajes de baños y ropas de playa "P-pero no se usan este tipo de ropas para salir a la calle" dijo mientras a la vez tomaba todas las revistas que tuvieran trajes de baño como línea principal de moda, e ignorando el resto de las mismas, _"No recordaba que Ringo-chan hiciera trajes de baño también" _"Ahora, trata de elegir un nuevo cambio de este montón"

"Ok~" con lo dicho Lala volvió a revisar el resto de las revistas tratando de encontrar un atuendo lindo que fuera 'adecuado' para los estándares humanos.

Con un suspiro de alivio al pensar que ya no podría elegir nada peor con respecto a la ropa ya que había eliminado las posibles amenazas, Naruto se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sofá más cercano y esperar de nuevo que eligiera el siguiente cambio...espera que duro 5 segundos, cuando la voz de Lala salió alegremente "¡Este Peke!"

"Hai, **_¡Cambio!_**" con el grito vino la característica luz, seguido con un nuevo conjunto de ropa, el cual cuando vio el Uzumaki solo pudo hacer una cosa, mirar anonadado y con la mandíbula en el suelo, ya que delante de él estaba lo que solo pudo describir como un ser angelical, frente a sus ojos estaba Lala con un hermoso y grande vestido de novia.

Habiendo procesado lo que vio y pasando del shock inicial, miro de Lala a la revista, lo que vio fue una revista de moda... ¡con modelos para vestidos de novia!, ok, puede que esto tomaría más tiempo del que pensó.

Y así fue, ya que tomo casi 30 minutos, y unos 20 cambios de entre los cuales, además del traje de baño y el vestido de novia, Lala se había vestido con ropa de escalar, lencería sexy, un traje de conejita, un disfraz de policía, entre otras extrañas ropas que de alguna manera había visto en las revistas y que pensó que se veían bien, siendo sinceros, incluso algunos eran tan extraños que Naruto se preguntó el cómo diablos terminaron en las revistas de moda de Ringo.

Pero la verdad el tiempo y cambios tomados rindieron frutos ya que ahora Lala estaba frente a él con unos pantalones de mezclilla para dama acondicionados para que su cola pudiera salir, este estaba con una pieza de tela atada en su cintura a forma de cinturón y una playera sin mangas de color roja "¿Este está bien entonces?" pregunto la pinkette sin perder su felicidad a pesar de los diferentes y constantes cambios que había tenido que hacer en la última media hora.

El pelirrojo miro unos segundos la forma de Lala con la nueva ropa viendo si estaba bien, si Peke no había cometido algún error por tantos cambios de ropa que había hecho en tan poco tiempo, que le hubiera faltado cubrir alguna parte importa, que le agregara alguna pieza nueva y extravagante o algo así.

Y no solo no encontró ningún error, sino que también noto lo bonita que se veía en este estilo de ropa, aunque aún pensaba que la ropa que a ella le gustaba usar le quedaba bien, no pudo evitar pensar que la ropa de la tierra también la hacía ver muy linda, "Eh, Naruto-kun, podrías no verme tanto, me da un poco de vergüenza"

Las palabras de Lala sacaron a Naruto de su análisis hacía su persona, lo que lo hizo sonrojar al no notar que la había estado viendo fijamente durante, acción que copio Lala, ahora ella no se sonrojaba fácilmente, y mucho menos por el hecho de que la miraran fijamente, era una princesa que tenía que participar en desfiles, eventos públicos, concursos, entre otras cosas que hacía que recibiera cientos de miradas fijas hacía ella, incluyendo también las miradas que le daban sus supuestos prometido, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran fijamente, pero el hecho de que en este caso la mirada fuera de Naruto y que estuviera muy concentrada en ella, hizo que la sensación fuera diferente en varios niveles, que ella no pudo comprender.

Después de que Naruto recupero un poco la razón aparto la mirada de Lala mientras se rascaba la mejilla enrojecida "Sí, creo que esa ropa está bien, además de que te vez muy bien"

Ante el pequeño cumplido del Uzumaki, Lala no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tontamente mientras veía el conjunto de ropa que tenía y que le gano un "Jejeje, gracias Naruto-kun, ¿entonces ya nos podemos ir?"

"Eh, si claro, vamos, ¡que el tour por la ciudad empiece!"

"Hai~" con lo dicho, la pareja se dirigió a la entrada de la casa para ponerse en camino a su tour/cita.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el piso de abajo, en el cuarto de Kushina se podía ver como esta pasaba a cambiarse de su atuendo para dormir, a una ropa más adecuada para salir a la calle, el cual consistía de un simple blusón de color azul junto con unos pantalones de vestir color negro, también se podía ver que traía puesto el collar que le había regalado su hijo cuando fue su cumpleaños número treinta y cinco el cual consistía de una pequeña cadena en el cual tenía un dije de remolino rojo como el de su hijo, al terminar de vestirse se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto viendo el cómo quedo, después de una inspección rápida sintiéndose satisfecha con el cómo se veía, tomo su bolso de mano el cual abrió para ver si tenía todo lo que requería, "Mi maquillaje, esta, mi celular, esta, mi kit para espiar la cita de sochi, esta..."

Si, se tomaba en serio que esta fuera la primera cita de su hijo, por lo que como medida de seguridad guardo en su bolsa de mano un rollo de almacenamiento que tenía todo un conjunto de herramientas para tanto tratar con cualquier situación adversa que podría arruinar este evento tan importante para su hijo, como para poder disfrazarse y pasar de forma inadvertida hasta para su sochi incluso con su habilidad sensorial.

Tras haber terminado de hacer el chequeo de los elementos que estaban en su bolsa confirmando que tenía todo empezó a dirigirse a la salida de la casa para empezar el seguimiento de su pequeño remolino mientras juraba interiormente que nada de este mundo o de cualquier otro arruinaría este día.

* * *

**_-Casa Yuki, minutos antes-_**

Mientras todos estos eventos pasaban en la casa de la familia remolino, justo en la casa de en frente, en su interior se podía ver el cómo tanto Riko como Mikan se preparaban cada una en su propia y particular manera para que como Kushina el seguir a su pelirrojo enamorado en su cita de forma encubierta, tras lo cual se reunieron en la sala para ver y planificar el cómo harían esta acción.

"¿Qué traes puesto Riko?" pregunto extrañada y con buena razón Mikan al ver como estaba vestida Riko, ya que a diferencia de una simple falda o un pantalón de mezclilla o de vestir, que fuera acompañada por una blusa o playera simple, Riko traía puesto lo que parecía un conjunto de camuflaje tipo militar con un pantalón más acolchado de lo normal con varias bolsas extra de color verde con manchas cafés y negras con un chaleco igualmente verde con manchas cafés y negras, y para rematar su aspecto en vez del maquillaje típico que usaban las mujeres, tenía diversas marcas tribales como si fuera alguna clase de guerrero que quería camuflarse con un ambiente con muchas plantas "¿No querías pasar desapercibida para que no te encontrara Naruto?"

"Así es, por eso mismo la ropa de camuflaje que me mantendrá oculta mientras espia-, d-digo nos aseguramos de que su cita vaya bien"

_"Sí claro, solo quieres espiarlos para asegurarte de que Lala no haga algún avance" _"¿Sabes que eso solo funciona en lugares con mucha vegetación y el que si lo usas en la ciudad destacaras más que, bueno, cualquier cosa extravagante?" pregunto en un tono divertido pensando que era alguna clase de broma al decir eso.

La pregunta y declaración de Mikan hizo que Riko se pusiera tensa durante varios segundos, cosa que obviamente noto la peli café, lo que llevo a Mikan el pensar de que su hermana mayor estaba meditando lo cierto de sus palabras, cosa que se comprobó cuando esta última cayó en el suelo con un aura de depresión en ella.

Cosa que llevo a la pelinegra a simplemente negar con la cabeza mientras se ponía una mano en la frente mientras negaba la ignorancia que a veces podía alcanzar sus hermana, no podía decir que fuera tonta o algo por el estilo pero parecía que o le gustaba o no podía evitar el ignorar a veces cosas más que obvias de ciertas cosas.

Recuperándose de su momentánea depresión se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la pintura y a quitarse el atuendo militar cuando noto en verdad el atuendo de su hermana, "¿Y tú por que no llevas un disfraz?" el cual como dijo no tenía nada que ocultara su identidad, ni mascara, ni capucha, nada, de hecho tenía una vestimenta muy normal la cual era un pantalón de mezclilla corto que le llegaba a sus rodillas con un cinturón blanco con evilla rosa en forma de corazón, una playera naranja, una chamarra amarilla y un collar de cuentas doradas "¡Eso no oculta para nada tu identidad!" exclamo recalcando lo obvio.

"Claro, al hacer que me vea normal pasare desapercibido en el público, me camuflare con el resto de las personas, algo que hago mejor que tu" termino en un tono divertido que causo que la chica de pelo naranja volviera a entrar en estado de depresión, "Bueno, cuando dejes de deprimirte te veo en la entrada para salir a seguir a Naruto" _"Tal vez esto del espionaje será divertido"_ fue el pensamiento que tubo mientras caminaba a la entrada para cambiarse los zapatos y estar al pendiente de cuando saliera Naruto con Lala.

Mientras Mikan caminaba en la cabeza de Riko solo podía pasar un pensamiento mientras se cambiaba y preparaba para sí auto impuesta misión relacionada con su amor pelirrojo _"No dejare que ella te tenga, no sin por lo menos pelear, o mínimo no antes de que le pueda decir lo que siento a Naruto"_

Y con eso, oficialmente en un día tan hermosos y con buen clima, tres equipos habían hecho sus planes para pasar por la que sería en definitiva una cita inolvidable, ya fuera para bien o para mal, eso solo lo dirían los eventos que ocurrirían en las siguientes horas y la perspectiva de cada persona que viviera la cita.

**_-Fin capítulo 7-_**

* * *

**Y con eso doy por terminado el capítulo siete, y solo puedo decir...¡POR FIN!, me tomo demasiado el hacer este capítulo, por lo que me disculpo, pero les explico por que el gran retraso comparado con los otros episodios, primero fue por tanta fiesta y preparativo para las mismas, entre Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes que lo celebramos en México (no se si alguno de ustedes que no son de ****acá**** lo celebran o no) y por ultimo el cumpleaños de mi mamá que fue el 11, ****casi**** no tenía tiempo de escribir, y para acabarla de amolar, nada más estaba terminando el capitulo y mi computadora donde guardaba los fics se descompuso y la ****tuve**** que mandar a componer, lo que tomo varios días.**

**Bueno, de nuevo lo siento, por la tardanza, y ya que explique la razón de el retardo, como siempre pregunto, ¿Que les ****pareció**** el capítulo de hoy? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?, ¿Algo en lo que pueda mejorar?, ****díganmelo**** en los comentarios, compartan sigan y hasta la ****próxima**** chicos.**

**¡Ja ne!**


	8. La gran cita

**Bienvenidos a la taberna del sombrero de jaba...espera, show equivocado, ¿En donde estoy?... ah sí claro, escribiendo otro capítulo de este fic, bien entonces ahora sí, todos sean bienvenidos a el tan esperado para algunos y puede que para otros no tanto, capítulo numero ocho de este fic, lamento la larga espera, pero entre la escuela, el coronavirus, y con el hecho de que empece otro fic que me esta empezando a gustar el como esta quedando, pues no pude actualizar o siquiera empezar a escribir este capítulo hasta hace poco, ahora otra cosa, ya he conseguido un lector beta que estara ayudandome a corregir estos capítulos y dandome ideas para los siguiente capítulos, así que aunque lo subo ahorita, aun no lo ha visto ni corregido, pero como no quería dejarlos sin capítulo por más tiempo, aquí el por ahora borrador, espero y aun así lo disfruten, obviamente puede que cambie en el transcurso de esta semana o mes, así que esten al pendiente, bueno siendo sinceros no tengo nada más que decir a parte de esta medio apresurada introducción, y el pequeño anuncio, así que sin más los dejo con las respuestas o saludos de las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior.**

**Okami776: _Hola compañero, gracias por leer mi fic, y tu voto a sido contado y anotado._**

**Sesiom zero: _Gua, veo que ya eres un lector frecuente, me alegra eso, espero disfrutes del capítulo, y tu voto a sido contado y anotados._**

**Guest: _Pues me alegro de que te gustara el episodio, y si, cosas que nunca pueden faltar en un fic de Naruto._**

**chisa782911: **_**Vaya amigo, igual que tu, yo soy un gran ****fanático**** de esta pareja, y espero que mantenga tu atención.**_

**Shadic21: _Pues amigo, ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí esta la siguiente parte, espero y la disfrutes._**

_**EtheriasD: Pues me alegro que te ****allá**** gustado tanto este fanfic, espero que sigas siguiendo y te siga gustando los capítulos venideros.**_

**Bien dando por terminada la sección de los comentarios, comencemos con la historia ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, To Love-Ru o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas, invocación hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas, invocación pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: La gran cita._**

Bueno, el paseo por las calles de la ciudad fue un buen inicio para un tour/cita según el punto de vista de Naruto, el cielo estaba despejado con un sol no muy potente ni opaco, las calles tenían gente pero no al punto de ser intransitable, el tráfico de autos no causaba ruidos que te ensordecían y los lugares de entretenimiento y restaurantes de la ciudad estaban abiertos con vistas agradables, en general era una buena vista, junto con un buen comienzo para tanto el tour como para el día de Naruto y Lala.

"Guau, ya los viste, hacen una bonita pareja..." "Ese chico es lindo..." "Ya viste esas curvas, están de muerte..." "mmm, a ese bombón sí que me lo comería..."

O lo sería de no ser por los constantes susurros de la multitud a su alrededor que captaba con sus oídos mejorados de ninja, eso junto con las constantes emociones de lujuria, deseo, y otras más que podía sentir de los diferentes grupos que los miraban tanto a él como a Lala, ahora era una de esas ocasiones en las que maldecía el regalo que le dio sus hermanos, _"Maldita habilidad sensorial emocional"_

"¿Hey Naruto-kun podemos entrar a ese lugar?" pregunto Lala mientras veía una zona de videojuegos con una máquina de baile encendida con múltiples luces de colores en la pantalla.

_"Hmp, bueno por lo menos ella se está divirtiendo"_ pensó Naruto cuento empezó a ser arrastrado por una excitada Lala al árcade, eso mientras de alguna forma se mantenía ajena a los constantes susurros a su alrededor "Claro, claro, pero ve más despacio Lala-chan, ese árcade no ira a ningún lado" dijo el pelirrojo divertido para empezar a seguir a la devilukeana de pelo rosa a su mismo ritmo, todo esto mientras extrañaba a 3 grupos que lo seguían, cada uno por sus propias razones.

* * *

**_-Grupo 1-_**

En el primer grupo se podía apreciar como un par de chicas, ambas de diferentes edades, una de pelo café con un pantalón de mezclilla corto que le llegaba a sus rodillas con un cinturón blanco con evilla rosa en forma de corazón, una playera naranja, una chamarra amarilla y un collar de cuentas doradas, y otra de pelo naranja alborotado con un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una simple playera blanca con líneas negras, estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, la de pelo naranja de forma furtiva, pasando de un poste a otro poste, a una meseta, a diferentes lugares lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultar sus formas en su mayoría, mientras que la de pelo café caminaba de forma normal al lado de los lugares en donde se escondía la de pelo naranja

Esto mientras ambas veían a la pareja con cabello largo y de colores extraños entrar a un árcade, bueno, la más grande en realidad miraba con ojos que casi parecían querer convertirse en dagas para incrustarse en la cabeza de la niña de pelo rosa, mientras que la pequeña miraba más que nada de forma interesada lo que pasaba entre los dos.

"¿Así que solo actuaras como una acosadora obsesiva y los miraras con ganas asesinas por todo lo que dure su cita?" pregunto la peli café mientras le daba otra lamida a su paleta helada de vainilla, "Porque si es así este será un día largo"

"Shh, cállate Mikan, o los podría perder, solo me estoy asegurando de que Lala no vaya a hacer algo estúpido o indebido con Naruto" dijo la mujer de pelo naranja a la ahora identificada Mikan mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde unos binoculares que puso en sus ojos y apunto a la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Mikan solo negó con la cabeza mientras veía como su hermana mayor usaba de forma innecesaria los binoculares "Sabes que puedes verlos desde aquí, literalmente estamos a solo unos metros de ellos Riko" dijo Mikan, aunque sin ningún efecto aparente, pues parecía que la ahora identificada Riko no escucho el argumento de su hermana menor y siguió mirando con las herramientas de vigilancia a su enamorado que ahora estaba mostrando le cómo se usaba el videojuego de danza a una Lala muy divertida a su lado.

_"Kggg, esa debería ser yo en nuestra primera cita, si no fuera tan cobarde"_ pensó con rabia y celos Riko, celos que se podían ver claramente en el exterior en la forma de un ceño fruncido que noto Mikan.

Siendo sincera ella misma estaba un poco celosa de cómo estaban ocurriendo las cosas, celosa de que una chica la cual llego de la nada hace solo unos pocos días ahora estaba teniendo una cita con posiblemente el chico más codiciado en la ciudad, del cual ella también estaba enamorada desde hace varios años "*suspiro* si tan solo fuera unos años más grande" pensó en un susurro mientras se imagina como hubieran sido las cosas si ella hubiera nacido solo un par de años antes y se le hubiera declarado a Naruto como había tenido la intención de hacer.

"¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo Mikan?" pregunto sin apartar la vista de la ahora Lala bailarina que tenía a su lado a un igualmente bailarín Naruto divertido y aparentemente ajeno a que lo vigilaban.

"Nada, nada Riko, tu solo sigue con tu vigilancia" regreso Mikan mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared del edificio y miraba al techo de los edificios delante de él, cuando lo hizo logro captar un borrón que parecía saltar de edificio en edificio _"Vaya, vaya, parece que no fuimos las únicas en venir a ver a Naruto-kun y su cita, buen momento y forma para que Kushina desempolvara un poco sus habilidades ninja" _pensó Mikan mientras veía al punto oscuro que estaba justo en el edificio que estaba en frente de la sala de videojuegos.

* * *

_**-Segundo grupo (Por decirlo así)-**_

En la azotea del edificio antes mencionado se podía ver como la mujer con cabello rojo, madre de Uzumaki Naruto, Kushina, la cual estaba vestida su antiguo uniforme de Ninja, uniforme que consistía de un chaleco antibalas verde característico de los jōnins de Konoha, unos pantalones anbu azul oscuro, una funda para kunais atada a su pierna derecha, una bolsa para sus herramientas ninja en la cadera y sus sandalias ninja azules, esta mujer estaba viendo desde el alto lugar al otro edificio donde su hijo y su posible futura nuera habían pasado de la máquina de baile a una de tiro al blanco, pasando el tiempo en esta cita.

"Muy bien, haciendo comprobación de seguridad para la cita de mi sochi" hablo en un tono serio Kushina mientras veía los alrededores como un halcón, buscando cualquier cosa que ella pudiera considerar que sería una amenaza para la actual cita entre su hijo y Lala "Mmm, no hay pandilleros que se puedan meter con ellos en varias calles a la redonda" empezó a enumerar las posibles amenazas "No parece que haya algún conductor irresponsable a punto de causar un posible accidente, no hay una persona con una actitud sospechosa, no hay algún hombre con un arma... y tampoco veo a alguna persona sospechosa vestida con un gran abrigo..." sí, estaba siendo muy cuidadosa y meticulosa con esto.

Dando una segunda mirada logro ver a un par de personas que no esperaría haber visto tan cerca de la cita "Pero mira nada más, la pequeña Riko y Mikan espiando a mi Naru-chan y su cita, creo que alguien esta celosa del desarrollo de los acontecimientos" el comentario que se hizo a sí misma en vez de causarle un pequeña risa, como ella esperaba, le causo el mismo sentimiento que no pudo descifrar esta mañana, uno que empezaba a querer descifrar, para saber que era, hasta que un destello de colores específicos los hizo darse vuelta para ver lo que era y olvidar por el momento ese sentimiento, "¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Más visitantes?" bueno con esos grupos, tal vez las cosas se volverían más divertidas en esta cita.

* * *

**_-Tercer grupo-_**

El tercer y último grupo, no fue de una, ni dos, ni tres personas, si no de cuatro, pero ¿quiénes estaban en este grupo?, en este último grupo conformado por solo mujeres como los otros dos, había, una niña con pelo corto azul vestida con una falda blanca que llega a las rodillas una blusa azul sin mangas y una playera interna de tirantes azul con mangas largas, una chica de pelo marrón corto su ropa consistía en una mini falda color azul marino adornada con un listón rosado en el costado derecho una blusa sin mangas ni cuello blanca debajo de un chaleco igualmente azul marino, otra chica más baja que las otras tres con pelo verde oscuro peinado en dos coletas laterales modelaba unos lentes de montura negra y un vestido color amarillo con cuello y mangas blancas que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y, para finalizar la única chica de pelo largo el cual era de un color negro y llegaba hasta sus caderas vestía un vestido color blanca con partes amarillas que llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

Estas eran Haruna, Risa, Mio y Yui respectivamente, las cuatro en ese momento estaba paradas mirando desde el otro lado de la calle, posando cada una su par de ojos en el establecimiento de videojuegos donde se encontraba el par de alienígenas, aunque todas tenían expresiones en sus caras que demostraban una poco de sorpresa.

"¿Acaso no es ese Naruto-sama?" pregunto un tanto dudosa Mio, mirando al ahora Naruto que estaba al lado de un simulador de conducción en el cual estaba Lala.

"Eso parece, no me esperaba verlo por aquí hoy" comento esta vez Risa, y esa era la verdad, pues, a diferencia de los otros dos grupos que habían seguido de forma consiente al dúo para ver lo que harían o hacer cualquier cosa que ellas pensaran, este pequeño grupo en realidad había decidido salir en un día de chicas por decirlo así, un día en el que saldrían a algunos lugares de la ciudad.

Ahora parece que todo el mundo tenía un aparente imán para encontrar a Naruto, que increíblemente conveniente ¿no?

"Yo tampoco esperaba ver a Naruto-san por aquí" comento Haruna mientras miraba a Lala la cual parecía muy divertida en los diferentes juegos en los que pasaba junto a Naruto, la cual fue una vista que le causo bastante celos aunque logro disfrazarlo bastante bien a sus compañeras "¿Que estará haciendo aquí con Lala?"

Obteniendo una mirada burlona Mio dijo algo que pensó sería muy divertido, en especial con este grupo tan particular "Jejeje, ¿será que los dos estén en una cita?"

Aunque en realidad no se equivocó en del todo en esa línea de pensamiento, pues aunque la palabra 'cita' fue solo dicha de forma normal, para las otras tres mujeres del grupo fue como si un gran pedazo de roca les cayera directamente en sus cabezas, cosa que las dejo paralizadas y sin saber que decir, bueno a Haruna y Yui, Risa logro ocultarlo y parecer un poco más despreocupada y divertida por la situación.

Sacudiéndose el estupor Yui fue la primera en recuperar la semi consciencia perdida y soltar su diatriba "¡¿Q-Q-Qué diablos estas diciendo?! ¡Está más que claro que ese no es el caso, de seguro Uzumaki-san solo le está dando un tour por la ciudad o algo por el estilo!"

Y con ese grito que por algún milagro no logro escuchar Naruto aunque dijeron su apellido a los cuatro vientos, logro despertar de su parálisis a sus acompañantes para empezar una debate en la que cada una de las chicas lanzo sus propias versiones de la historia de por qué estaba Naruto con Lala en este lugar, siempre evitando cualquier versión en la que fuera alguna cita, las cuales casi siempre fueron dadas por Mio.

Mientras todo pasaba casi no se dieron cuenta de que Naruto y Lala habían salido del árcade para pasar a la siguiente atracción que podía proporcionar la ciudad, y fue casi por que Mio lo noto y se lo notifico al grupo, causando que todas discutieran sus razones pero llegando a la misma decisión, había que seguirlo para confirmar de que nada 'malo', 'pervertido' o 'desvergonzado' le pasara a la pareja, o por lo menos sin que los invitara a la acción... creo que ni hace falta decir quiénes eran las que decían tales cosa.

* * *

Y con eso, cuatro grupos en un solo día estarían pasando por un mismo recorrido, tres siendo guiados por uno de estos, un recorrido que duraría posiblemente todo el día, en el que cada uno participaba por sus propias intenciones o metas, un viaje en el que posiblemente a pesar de tener la misma ruta y guía terminaría en una meta diferente para cada grupo, una que podría estar llena de malos o buenos sucesos y recuerdos para cada uno de los diferentes grupos y personas, pero siendo sin duda un día que la mayoría si no es que todos no olvidarían en el corto plazo.

* * *

Después de una media hora de que la guía por la ciudad dirigida por Naruto para Lala hubiera parado en el árcade, y de que los juegos nuevos para Lala se hubieran acabado, empezaron a transportarse a diferentes lugares de la ciudad mientras eran seguidos por los otros tres grupos, lugares que fueron desde lo que se podría decir eran más vistoso que el promedio, como algunos restaurantes lujosos, o de temática, algunas tiendas que vendían cosas de anime y series diversas, lugares que fueron vistos solo desde afuera y dando algunas explicaciones vagas del lugar de lo que sabía así como de lo que se podía ver desde afuera, ya que no podían entrar pues les tomaría mucho tiempo el estar adentro y hacer las cosas para la que eran los establecimientos.

También vieron algunos parques, zonas públicas y tiendas de interés que se podían visitar y salir más rápidamente como algunas tiendas de ropa, unos establecimientos que vendía comidas rápidas como una tienda que vendía taiyakis, un restaurante franquicia de McDonald's, otra de helados en donde compraron un refrigerio, y claro una pequeña tienda que vendía uno de los mejores ramen de la ciudad después del que hacía su madre según Naruto.

Todo esto mientras eran seguidos por los tres grupos los cuales fueron envueltos en diversas situaciones divertidas que eran ignoradas por el par de alienígenas, bueno, la mayoría de las situaciones.

A unos metros lejos de la actual parada de descanso de Lala y Naruto, el cual era un pequeño banco de un parque donde comían los helados que habían comprado hace un rato, se podía ver a unas escondidas Riko y Mikan detrás de un arbusto y poste de luz respectivamente "Aun no puedo creer que haya tenido que salvarte de esa pelea clandestina hace un rato Riko, en serio debes de ser más cuidadosa" le reprendió Mikan a una cabizbaja Riko desde su posición escondida en el poste de luz mientras recordaba la peor situación que se podía imaginar en una tarde de fin de semana como esta.

* * *

**_-Flashback del grupo de Riko-_**

_Esta situación fue una en la que el grupo de Mikan y Riko se vio envuelta en una pequeña gran disputa entre dos bandas de pandilleros, ¿y eso como paso?_

_Pues más bien no se involucraron, si no que la mala suerte de Riko, junto con una caída extremadamente larga la cual termino justo en el medio del desarrollo de una pelea de dos pandillas callejeras de estudiantes que se llevaba a cabo en un callejón medianamente grande, obligo a Riko a esconderse detrás de un conjunto de contenedores de basura hasta que se calmara la situación._

_Mientras eso pasaba de forma inteligente Mikan se quedó mirando desde la distancia como su hermana parecía haberse vuelto tan pequeña como fuera posible como una medida de supervivencia para evitar que la encontrara cualquier integrante de los dos bandos, después de unos pocos minutos de mirar un tanto divertida las consecuencias de la mala suerte de su hermana, busco una forma de distraer al grupo de estudiantes malhumorados que peleaban por alguna razón que ella desconocía para salvar a su hermana mayor._

_Lo que hizo haciendo rodar otro par de contenedores cilíndricos de basura hacía un grupo donde varios tipos que fueron derribados por el choque de estos, y mientras algunos de los amigos de los derribados ayudaban a levantarlos, otros buscaban el origen del por qué empezaron a rodar en primer lugar los contenedores._

_Todo pasaba mientras ignoraban al par de hermanas que salían discretamente caminando por la entrada del callejón para volver a unirse a la multitud._

_Seguido de tratar con ese episodio llego el problema para ambas de que el tiempo que se tomaron en ese callejón les hizo perder la pista de a donde habían ido Naruto y Lala, lo que hizo que Riko se alterara tanto que empezó a imaginar varios escenarios que se desarrollarían por el final feliz de la cita, no cabe decir que algunos era un poco exagerados e improbables, aunque después de que Mikan le dijo que sabía dónde estaba gracias a la aplicación para rastrear teléfonos su calmo y retomaron su camino hasta llegar con el par justo a este momento._

_**-Fin **_**_Flashback-_**

* * *

"Y-Ya te dije que lo siento por eso, me tropecé con una cascara de plátano y rodé sin control, no fue mi culpa" trato de excusarse Riko, aunque Mikan no tenía nada de eso, puede que la caída no le hubiera perjudicado a ella, pero si una caída causaba que terminara en algo más peligro que esas pandillas podría terminar muy mal para su hermana, y no quería quedarse sin hermana a tan temprana edad porque sus pies no _'tenían la culpa'_ de su última caída.

¿Situación imaginaria loca, exagerada y poco probable?, no para ella, prueba de ello las cientos de cosas las cuales según la ciencia tenían pocas probabilidades de pasarle a su familia, y aun así le paso.

"Pues más te vale que tus pies no se resbalen, tropiecen o enreden con cualquier otra cosa en lo que queda del día si no quieres perder a Naruto y Lala otra vez" lo dicho gano un pequeño asentimiento tímido de Riko, la verdad aunque la niña fuera su hermana menor podía dar bastante miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Mientras que este par se ocultaba en un arbusto y un poste en el lado opuesto de su escondite, donde se encontraba el quiosco del parque se podía ver al grupo de Haruna, Yui, Risa y Mio las cuales se escondían detrás de la baranda conformada por varías tablas de madera que escondían parcialmente sus formas, mientras se escondían y veían lo que hacían Lala y Naruto.

Bueno, casi todas miraban al par, la única que no lo hacía era Haruna que miraba hacía el piso con una expresión un poco pensativa y temerosa a la vez, cosa que noto Risa pues estaba a su lado, cuando lo noto puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, cuando el peso de la mano se registró en la mente de Haruna esta se sobresaltó y miro un tanto asustada a la dirección de la persona a la que se supone debería de pertenecer la mano.

Cuando miro a quien le pertenecía la mano se relajó visiblemente y trato de calmarse para no preocuparse, pero todo había sido visto y captado por Risa la cual la miro preocupada "¿Estas bien Haruna? ¿Aun piensas en esos idiotas?" pregunto un poco preocupada Risa por el estado de Haruna.

"E-eh, bueno, sí, pero también pienso en el otro sujeto, el que vino después" dijo Haruna mientras recordaba la razón por la que estaba así en primer lugar.

* * *

**_-Flashback del grupo de Risa -_**

_Por desgracia para el grupo hecho por las cuatro chicas, les toco la mala suerte de que una de las rutas que tomo el pelirrojo para el tour de la alienígena de pelo rosa fue uno en el que del lado de la calle en que decidieron transitar para seguirlo pasaba un grupo de muchachos, uno lo suficiente grande como para hacer imposible rodearlo, por lo que tendría que pedirles permiso para pasar._

_Aunque esto no sería algo por lo que preocuparse normalmente ya que es algo cotidiano en las calles y la vida en general, pero se vuelve algo de preocupación cuando, a, una de las chicas del grupo tenía miedo de la simple vista de un hombre a unos pocos metros de su persona, b, el grupo estaba raramente constituido por varios de los chicos más pervertidos de su escuela incluyendo a Kenichi Saruyama (alias el hombre mono), a Taizō Motemitsu su equipo de béisbol y otros varios que por alguna razón desconocida decidieron juntarse el día de hoy, y cuando c, el grupo en el que estaba se constituía por un montón de chicas lindas lo que haría más que seguro que le interesaría al grupo del genero opuesto intentar coquetear con ellas para obtener algo de ellas._

_Algo que se comprobó unos segundos después cuando como se predijo los chicos captaron en su visión al grupo de chicas._

"Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí" _comenzó el intento de platica uno de los integrantes del equipo de béisbol._

"Unas cuantas bellezas que podrían salir con un gran hombre, ¿Qué hombre se preguntara?" _secundo de forma teatral y exagerada un segundo integrante del mismo equipo deportivo._

"Pues nada más y nada menos que el gran ¡TAIZO MOTEMITSU!" _concluyo con un llamativo grito un tercer integrante del equipo mientras que el cuarto integrante que faltaba solo imito a los otros tres que hablaron con anterioridad y se puso detrás del chico de cabello dorado arenoso con ego gigante mientras lo animaba para que consiguiera una cita, esta vez._

_El mencionado Taizō solo dio un paso delante del grupo para sacar una rosa de entre sus ropas las cual estaba ofreciendo al grupo de chicas frente a él con una sonrisa _"¿Entonces cual de ustedes hermosas damas quiere salir conmigo señoritas?" _pregunto con la mejor voz de galán que pudo lograr producir con sus cuerdas vocales._

_Pero la respuesta fue dada casi de inmediato _"No/No/No/Ni pensarlo" _contestaron las cuatro chicas a la vez sin pensarlo ni un segundo, aunque algunas negativas fueron más débiles en fuerza que otras, vallase a ver la de Haruna._

_Lo que causo que el beisbolista se quedara de piedra por unos segundos antes de arrodillarse y hacer círculos en el suelo deprimido _"Taizō-sama fue rechazado de nuevo" _grito el equipo de béisbol completo de forma cómica._

_Pero ese no fue el final de los intentos de coquetería de parte del grupo, el siguiente en intentarlo fue un nada más y nada menos que lujurioso Kenichi que después de haber sido rechazada por quincuagésima sexta vez el día de ayer por Riko había salido para ver si podía tener suerte con alguna chica que no lo conociera, aunque claro, casi toda la población femenina sabía de el por sus acciones que se extendieron por la ciudad y que fueron detenidas por Naruto._

_Kenichi intento avanzar hacia la que creía sería la por decirlo así, presa más fácil con la que podría tener alguna oportunidad, en este caso Haruna, siendo naturalmente tímida creyó que podría usar esa naturaleza para hacer algo que le permitiría tal vez una oportunidad de cita._

_Cuando empezó a acercare claramente a su dirección Haruna empezó a tensarse por el intento de acercamiento, aunque el intento fue detenido de inmediato por una Yui Kotegawa muy molesta pues podía ver en la expresión de su cara sus claras intenciones._

"Alto ahí desvergonzado, más vale que su alejen tú y tus pensamientos desvergonzados de nosotras, o ya verás" _aunque el grito de advertencia de la pelinegra no sirvió de mucho, pues aunque logro aplacar al niño con cara de mono haciéndolo retroceder, el resto de los compañeros más pervertidos y desesperados del grupo empezaron a tratar de rodear al grupo, lo que puso nerviosas a las chicas, en especial a Haruna pues mientras más se acercaban más veces en lugar de la cara de los chicos de escuela frente a ella empezaba a ver la cara de ese hombre que intentó secuestrarla cuando tenía cuatro años._

_Pero todo intento se detuvo cuando una nueva persona entro en el grupo, una persona desconocida para todos._

_Este nuevo individuo era un hombre de aparentemente unos 17 o 18 años, tenía un cabello de color blanco puntiagudo que desafiaba la gravedad, parecía medir más menos un metro setenta o setenta y cinco, sus ojos eran de color negro y tenía un hermoso rostro, uno de los puntos que lo podrían hacer más identificable era que debajo de su boca había un lunar, que lo hacía ver bien según las chicas a su al rededor, vestía con unos simples pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra debajo de una chamarra con capucha igualmente negra pero con tela que se parecía a pelaje en el cuello y el contorno de la capucha._

_El desconocido de aparente edad mayor que estaba entre los grupos solo miraba con sus ojos que reflejaban un sentimiento de cansancio o flojera al grupo de hombres frente a él, _"Muchachos, he visto la situación desde hace un rato, y por lo que vi creo que las señoritas aquí no tienen interés en salir con alguno de ustedes, así que por que no mejor se hacen a un lado para que puedan pasar y que cada uno pueda seguir con su camino" _el desconocido hablo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos haciéndolo ver más como un vago cool, pero su voz extrañamente a pesar de sonar cansada también demostró tanta fuerza y firmeza en las últimas palabras que hizo que la gran mayoría de los chicos del grupo dieran un paso hacia atrás._

_Aunque no significaba que se rendirían, prueba de ello fue como uno de los chicos más grande creyendo que por su fuerza y tamaño superior podría dominar y asustar al chico mayor se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro mientras ejercía la mayor fuerza que podía _"Ni lo creas, mejor quítate del camino o te-" _su línea fue detenida cuando de forma sorpresiva el misterioso sujeto tomo la muñeca del tipo y la doblo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo inclinarse por el mismo._

_Cuando se demostró la fuerza que era mayor de lo que su apariencia dejaba ver hizo que el resto del grupo se apartara por miedo de lo que podría hacerles, lo que les dejo un camino por el que paso el grupo de chicas._

_Después de que pasaron las chicas el grupo de chicos y que el desconocido soltara la muñeca del agresor el resto del grupo se alejó corriendo._

_Cuando desaparecieron de la vista al dar la vuelta por la esquina el desconocido miro a las chicas y después de un saludo de dos dedos se unió a la multitud pasando al lado de Haruna y rosar su hombro con el de la chica, lo que preocupo a sus acompañantes, pero esta no mostró mucha reacción._

_**-Fin **_**_Flashback-_**

* * *

"Sí, ¿el de pelo plateado? ¿Qué tiene?" pregunto Risa mientras recordaba al tipo guapo pero de apariencia perezosa.

"E-Es que es extraño, su presencia se me hizo extraña" respondió Haruna.

"¿Su presencia?" la pregunta vino esta vez de Mio, la cual tras comprobar que no pasaba nada muy interesante en la 'cita' de los compañeros que venían siguiendo decidió pasar a ver de qué tanto hablaba su compañera del crimen a tientas con la peli azul.

"Sí, se sintió diferente del resto de los chicos, se sentía como si lo conociera, y cuando me roso el hombro, no me dio miedo, o no tanto como esperaba por lo menos" lo dicho impresiono bastante a las dos chicas, pues nunca en el tiempo que habían conocido a la chica se habían sentido ni remotamente a gusto con los hombres además de Naruto y su padre.

"¡¿En serio?!" la pregunta sorprendida de Risa gano un asentimiento tímido de la peli azul sin que pudiera decir nada más, pues ni ella misma se podía creer esto, no podía entenderlo, como de la noche a la mañana su miedo a los hombres empezaba a cambiar, algo que la asustaba interiormente, no solo porque no comprendía el porqué del cambio, si no porque este cambio podría significar a sus ojos un cambio en las relaciones con la gente a su alrededor de una forma que no le gustaría.

"Eh, bueno, mejor...dejemos el tema y concentrémonos en la vigilancia" dijo Haruna tratando de hacer que el tema se olvide por el momento ya que no quería hablar de algo que ni ella misma entendía en realidad.

Mientras que las chicas integrantes del par a tientas tenían aun dudas con respecto a la condición de la fobia de su compañera, vieron que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, por lo que dejaron el tema y se concentraron como pidió la peli azul en la por decir así _'Misión actual'_, la cual consistía obviamente en mirar al chico de sus afectos.

Todo mientras ignoraban la cabellera roja que se podía ver entre las ramas del árbol.

Esa cabellera le pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a la madre de la persona que hoy parecía ser vigilada hasta por el FBI, Kushina Uzumaki, la cual en realidad no podía decir mucho de este día por no tener ningún tipo de acción, pues parecía que su hijo o se tomó la molestia de planear bien esa cita o tenía una suerte tan buena que no hubo la necesidad de que ella tuviera que interferir a pesar de todas las cosas y lugares que había pasado.

Aunque no se aburrió en realidad el día de hoy, pues su vista privilegiada desde las alturas de los edificios le dio un asiento en primera fila para todos los eventos divertidos y dramáticos que le ocurrieron a los otros dos grupos, lo que siendo sinceros era mejor que la mayoría de las cosas que hoy en día se transmitía en la televisión, bueno luego sería el momento de recordar los sucesos del día y reírse a carcajadas por las caídas de la amiga de la infancia de su hijo, ahora era el momento de seguir vigilado y cuidando que nada malo le pasara a la cita de su hijo con su posible futura nuera.

Y aquí empezaba un nuevo viaje y un posible nuevo evento divertido o interesante, pues parece que después de haberse comido sus helados Lala y Naruto decidieron seguir con el tour e ir a la siguiente ubicación que determino el chico pelirrojo.

Después de que se dieron cuenta los tres grupos trataron de seguirlo para seguir con esta persecución...lástima que no eran los planes de Naruto.

Cuando la pareja de alienígenas con cola pasaron por un montón de árboles que oculto sus formas del resto de los grupos en vez de seguir caminando como sería lo normal para cualquier civil normal ellos simplemente desaparecieron dejando detrás de si unas cuantas nubes de humo las cuales se dispersaron en cuestión de unos segundos.

Por lo que nadie logro verlos ni saber a donde habían ido, bueno, todos a excepción de Kushina, la cual fue la única que logro llegar cuando la última nube de humo se disipaba supo lo que paso con esos dos, lo que dejo a 6 chicas adolescentes confundidas por no ver al par que seguían y a una madre que se quedó con las dudas de saber cómo terminaría la primer cita de su bebe, ambas emociones y dudas expresadas perfectamente por la única pregunta que coincidía en la cabeza de todas.

_"¡¿A DONDE SE FUERON ESOS DOS?!"_

* * *

**_-Cercanías del bosque en el mismo momento-_**

La verdad de las cosas era que tanto Naruto como Lala nunca estuvieron bajo la mirada de ninguno de sus compañero o su madre, bueno, no por mucho tiempo, al principio del recorrido no había logrado detectar ni a sus amigas de la familia Yūki ni a sus compañeras de clase, pues sus firmas de chakra eran demasiado similares a las de las personas a su alrededor, pero después de la segunda tienda que visitaron, junto con lo que supuso, la primer caída de Riko mientras lo seguía noto casi de inmediato al par de hermanas.

Minutos después también noto al grupo de cuatro chicas que los seguía, mientras que detectar a su madre fue prácticamente pan comido, no le tomo desprevenido que ella quisiera espiar el tour o que incluso usara un sello para esconder y suprimir su firma de chakra.

De hecho eso fue lo que le permitió encontrarla, la cuestión es que aunque el sello que supuso que uso, funcionaba como un supresor y una especie de tanque que guardaba el chakra del usuario en una mini dimensión de bolsillo, supuestamente indetectable para casi cualquier shinobi, su habilidad sensorial le permitió ver lo que el llamaría la puerta.

Resulta que no solo el sello de ese tipo si no que los sellos en general tenían por decirlo así dos conductos, uno que era la puerta, donde entraba el chakra para activar los símbolos que se escribían y el segundo conducto el cual era por decirlo así el efecto que se lograba, después de que pasara el chakra por todos los símbolos y saliera al final del sello para realizar la función para la que fue escrito o dibujado, pero la cuestión de cómo identifico o encontró a su madre con la puerta de su sello de supresión, es de que como casi todos los sellos este necesitaba una corriente continua de chakra para seguir funcionando, por lo que la puerta se mantenía abierta todo el tiempo, dejando una pequeña casi minúscula firma de chakra que por ser un poco más grande que la del ambiente promedio pudo detectar su continuo movimiento, y en consecuencia ubicar a su madre en los techos de los edificios que pasaba.

Ahora, no es que le molestara o enfureciera que las chicas trataran de seguirlo, pero siendo sinceros no quería a mirones en este tour para hacer quien sabe que con lo que verían, en especial Risa y Mio con sus actitud y costumbres de lanzar burlas para incomodarlo y hacer que se desconcentrara para que ellas tuvieran la oportunidad de tentar su cuerpo.

Así que para perderlas ejecuto un simple pero evidentemente efectivo plan, el plan fue que en una de las tiendas de ropa que visito con la excusa de probar un cambio de ropa entro a uno de los probadores y creo dos _**Kage Bunshin: Clones de sombra**_, uno de los cuales con un _**Henge no Jutsu: Jutsu de transformación**_ se transformó en una copia exacta de Lala y salieron en conjunto llamando la atención de los grupos.

Una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente el par de clones señuelo con los tres grupos a cuestas, los verdaderos Naruto y Lala salieron de la tienda y tomaron una ruta diferente donde pasaron por establecimientos similares, y ahora después de un tour de un poco más de dos horas se encontraban en las cercanías del bosque, lo que dejo un poco confundida a la pelirrosa, confusión que expreso.

"Ne Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿No se supone que visitaríamos todos los lugares divertidos de la ciudad?" la pregunta de Lala fue respondida con una pequeña sonrisa de dientes de Naruto.

"Pues sí, pero siendo sinceros, ya no quedaban lugares que se pudieran llamar divertidos y que no hubiéramos visitado ya, solo quedaban algunos templos pero esos serían más bien lugares que debes ver cuando es día de fiesta" tras la primer declaración miro el bosque mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza "Así que te llevare en esos días, mientras tanto te he traído aquí porque además de que es un lugar bonito a la vista puede ser divertido si sabes dónde ir, ahí unos chicos que me gustaría que conocieras"

Lala miro curiosa el gran bosque lleno de tantos árboles, árboles los cuales podía jurar que se veían más llenos de vida y más coloridos que muchos de los pequeños árboles que vio a lo largo de la ciudad, su mirada paso de los árboles tan frondosos a su guía y prometido, para ver curiosa el cómo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones de un poco abajo de la cintura un agujero se formaba como cuando Peke cambiaba la forma de sus ropas, del cual salió su cola roja de mono, sus miradas y reflexiones fueron paradas en seco cuando el chico de larga y roja cabellera que estaba mirando dio un salto cayendo y sujetándose de una de las ramas por su cola, lo que lo dejo boca abajo y mirándola directamente a ella.

"Oye, ¿qué opinas de una carrera?" pregunto con una sonrisa de competitividad y felicidad en su rostro "No te preocupes, es todo derecho por allá" dijo señalando una dirección que por lo que se podía decir estaba al norte.

Ante la mención de algo tan divertido como una pequeña carrera la cara de Lala se ilumino, no es que estuviera aburrida por el recorrido pero la idea de un poco de actividad física mezclado con un juego le dio a su mente infantil y su cuerpo con cantidades anormales de energía una gran emoción, emoción que se manifestó en un frenético asentimiento y pequeños pero rápidos saltitos en su lugar

"¡Hai, hai, hai, hai~!" grito tan rápida e infantilmente Lala que a Naruto le costó trabajo el creer que siquiera la mujer con un cuerpo de aparentemente 15 años frente a él no era una niña a la que le dieron una sobredosis de azúcar que tomo el cuerpo de la joven frente a él.

"Jaja, bien entonces cuando yo lo diga" con declaración hecha Naruto dejo que su cola soltara la rama del árbol y que el efecto gravedad hiciera su tarea dejándolo caer al suelo mientras daba una vuelta en el aire que le permitió caer de pie para caminar hasta quedar par a par con Lala y poniéndose en la clásica posición de rodillas para antes de empezar una carrera, acción que copio la alienígena con cola de diablo "En sus marcas, listos, ¡FUERA!"

Como el grito indico, fue el inicio de la carrera, un inició que se dio con dos impulsos tan fuertes que dejaron pequeños cráteres en los suelos y causaron dos pequeñas nubes de humo con pedazos de tierra volando, y mientras se alejaban, se perdieron de como un tercero el cual su forma que parecía humanoide era oculta por una capucha, los miraba alejarse en las profundidades del bosque y los árboles.

**"Objetivo encontrado"** se escuchó una voz distorsionada, una voz que parecía salida de algún aparato, mientras la voz hablaba se veía que debajo de la capucha salía una luz de color verde esmeralda que parecía mirar el camino por el que se habían ido los dos adolescentes **"Iniciando protocolo de persecución"** tras lo dicho se apreció el cómo parecía doblara las rodillas mientras que a la vez se escuchó algo que era muy similar a alguna clase de pistones seguido por el sonido de ramas siendo aplastada y tierra moviéndose.

* * *

**_-Profundidades del bosque con Lala y Naruto-_**

En las profundidades del bosque cerca de un arroyo se logró ver como dos borrones uno de color rojo y otro de color rosa pasaban al lado del mismo hasta una roca las cuales los dos usaron como base para saltar el ancho del cuerpo de agua y seguir corriendo, no se necesitaba un genio para saber que o mejor dicho quiénes eran estas manchas.

Lala reía divertida mientras saltaba un par de troncos caídos y seguía corriendo por el bosque, acción que mientras hacía veía por la esquina de su ojo como Naruto seguía en su propia forma esta carrera, el cómo saltaba tomaba una rama baja de un árbol para balancearse y tomar impulso para caer y seguir corriendo a su lado "¡Esto es muy divertido!" grito en alegría infantil la pelirrosa mientras miraba a su prometido que corría a su lado "¡Oye Naruto-kun!" el grito y el nombre dicho llamo la atención del mencionado.

"¡¿Sí que pasa Lala-chan?!" el pelirrojo miro a la chica que seguía fácilmente su ritmo en esta carrera, algo que no le sorprendió mucho en realidad, podía decir que era fuerte y posiblemente rápida por la firma de chakra que sentía de ella, aunque eso era cosa para analizar en otro momento, ahora tenía que poner atención de lo que le quería preguntar o decir.

"¡¿Dónde es el final de la carrera?!" pregunto divertida, aunque le gustaba correr y sentir el viento en su piel, aun quería ver el lugar que le había dicho que sería divertido y conocer a esos tipos de los que hablaba.

Naruto ante la pregunta miro a su alrededor inspeccionando todos los árboles, plantas o cualquier construcción natural que fuera un punto de referencia, y pareció encontrarlo, pues se paró tan abruptamente que la velocidad que aún tenía lo hizo deslizarse unos poco metros más, metros que le permitieron entrar a un hermoso claro con una cueva, un pequeño espacio con flores y un estanque con agua "Justo aquí" dijo divertido Naruto mientras extendía sus brazos y daba unas vueltas en el centro del prado.

Lala de igual forma que Naruto se detuvo tan de golpe que se deslizo unos metros, pero como se había detenido un poco después que él, su destino final no fue el centro del prado, en su lugar se detuvo en la orilla del estanque, aunque para mala suerte de ella como no había alguna orilla o superficie sólida en la que quedarse el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió haciéndola caer en el agua "¡Kya!" lo que gano un grito de la chica al entrar en contacto con el agua fría.

"¡Lala-chan!" Naruto se acercó a la orilla en un lugar que sería seguro que no se derrumbaría, para ver cómo estaba Lala, pero no la vio, lo que significaba que se encontraba más profundo en el pequeño cuerpo de agua dulce, ahora le empezaba a preocupar que su raza alienígena en especial no supiera nadar o algo por el estilo, por lo que estaba empezando a acercarse al agua cuando una cola de diablo que identifico fácilmente lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo tirándolo de forma efectiva al agua.

Cuando estuvo debajo del nivel del suelo y cubierto completamente de agua abrió los ojos para ser recibido con la gloriosa vista de una Lala nadadora con un traje de baño.

Parecía que en cuanto se calló al agua Peke se tomó la libertad de cambiar de forma a uno de los cambios de ropa de los que había visto y cambiado antes de salir de la casa, siendo específicamente el bikini de doble pieza color azul con flores verdes que había usado como primer opción para salir de tour.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante la hermosa y un tanto seductora forma de la chica frente a él, en un arranque de velocidad impresionante para estar debajo del agua nado hasta el, dio cuatro vueltas a su alrededor para después volver a nadar unos metros delante de él, dar media vuelta para mirarlo y con un movimiento de su mano retarlo para que la persiguiera mientras nadaba.

Reto que acepto, usando un poco de chakra para mejorar sus brazos y piernas, dio brazadas y patadas tan fuertes que el impulso lo hizo ver como un torpedo, alcanzando en pocos segundos a Lala, quien lo miro sorprendida por unos pocos momentos antes de que inesperadamente Naruto tomara de la cintura a la chica y la llevara con él hasta salir del agua y el estanque en un salto que si fuera visto por alguien más pensarían que fue dado por un delfín por el ángulo y el hecho de se hizo gracias al impulso que traía desde debajo del agua en vez de un simple salto de pie, se veía impresionante en general el resultado de ese salto, o eso fue hasta que ambos cayeron, siendo el primero en tocar el suelo Naruto usando su cuerpo para proteger a Lala y que no se fuera a lastimar con alguna roca o rama del suelo, puede que la misma chica tuviera piel increíblemente resistente a daños, pero eso no lo sabía el pelirrojo, aunque posiblemente lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, así es el.

Y mientras todo este proceso pasaba ocurrían dos cosas, una que no se dejaban de oír las risas y gritos de "¡Otra vez!" de Lala, y que los ruidos de chapoteos, gritos y caídas en el claro llamaron la atención de dos grupos de seres en particular, uno más cercano y rápido que el otro.

Siendo el primero uno que ya estaba ahí mismo en el prado, el cual se había mantenido fuera de la vista hasta que los diversos sonidos lo hicieron salir para ir a revisar su origen, esta era la figura de nada más y nada menos que de Zimba, el lobo de pelaje negro con gris amigo de Naruto, el cual después de salir de la cueva y lo primero que vio fue a una extraña de pelo rosa encima de su alfa/amigo humano, de inmediato su mente llego a la conclusión de que era alguna clase de ataque al mismo, lo que ocasiono que sus instintos básicos se activaron, enseñando los dientes y erizando su pelaje como una forma de advertencia para la desconocida empezó a acercarse mientras también gruñía.

El sonido hizo que tanto los que estaban en el medio del prado como los otros residentes de la cueva se dieran vuelta al origen del gruñido para ver lo que ocurría, siendo los primeros Lala y Naruto pues estaban más cerca del peludo y salvaje amigo de este ultimó.

Al principio a Naruto le desconcertó el continuo gruñido de Zimba hacia él nunca lo había hecho después de lo había liberado de esa trampa para osos hace un año, y por lo menos él pensaba que no se equivocaba de a quién iba dirigido por que claramente por la dirección que estaba mirando era hacia él y...Lala.

Recordando que no estaba solo como tantas otras veces que venía a este se concientizo del entorno a su alrededor, más precisamente en la persona que estaba sobre el en ese preciso momento y en lo que una persona, o en este caso, Can, de mente no pervertida, terminaría deduciendo de lo que ocurría por la posición en que se encontraba.

Y al parecer, el tiempo de su deducción de lo que pasaba con uno de sus amigos peludos le dio la oportunidad de que los otros cuatro integrantes de la manada también salieran de la cueva, y que al igual que Zimba, llegaran a la misma conclusión y procedieran a hacer las mismas acciones que su alfa canino, enseñando sus dientes, erizándose y gruñendo, todo en preparación para lanzarse a pelear y proteger a su amigo humano de ser necesario.

Lo que habría pasado de no ser que Naruto aun acostado debajo de Lala levanto la mano con calma como señal para que se apaciguaran "Chicos cálmense, no hace falta nada de eso" decía mientras movía la mano de forma apaciguadora, lo que aunque hizo que los chicos peludos dejaran de gruñir siguieron en guardia y listos para saltar, cuando Naruto confirmo que se habían calmado un poco volteo para ver a Lala "Ahora Lala-chan, ¿podrías levantarte para que te pueda presentar a mis amigos?"

Lala miro un tanto curiosa entre Naruto y los cinco lobos que habían aparecido de pronto de la cueva, pero siguiendo el pedido de su prometido se quitó de encima de él dejando que se levantara.

Tras levantarse del suelo y sacudirse como un perro para secarse medianamente del agua que se escurría por su cuerpo se acercó a sus amigos a los cuales le acaricio la cabeza y por detrás de las orejas, miro a Lala y con los brazos extendidos dijo "Bien Lala-chan, te presento a mis amigos, estos son Zimba, Zack, Yuki y Akiko, y por ultimó pero no menos importante, Menma" mientras decía cada nombre tocaba cariñosamente las cabezas de cada uno "Chicos, esta es Lala-chan, una nueva amiga, _y posiblemente mi novia pronto_" mientras decía las primeras partes en un tono normal casi más alto que el promedio, la última oración la dijo en un susurro porque siendo sinceros no sabía qué pensaría la chica si lo dijera, ni sabía que pasaría en el futuro cercano o lejano con esta chica a su alrededor, es decir, ni un par de días llevaba con ella y ya empezaba a decir y pensar cosas que normalmente no pensaría.

Y no sabía el porqué de esto, puede que fuera por lo diferente que era a la mayoría de las chicas que él conocía, o porque era una chica que recién conocía y lo nuevo de ella, por decirlo así, le llamaba un poco más la atención, reflexión de otro momento, ahora tenía que hacer que se llevaran bien sus amigos caninos con Lala.

"¡Ahí que lindos!~" grito Lala mientras a la vez desaparecía en un borrón y reaparecía al lado de Yuki y Akiko a las cuales abrazo y acaricio repetidamente en sus cuellos "¡Son tan suavecitos y lindos!~" mientras restregaba sus mejillas en el pelaje de las dos lobas de pelaje claro, parecía que las dos caninas por alguna razón a pesar de su actitud hostil inicial a la pelirrosa la aceptaron y gruñían de satisfacción ante sus caricias, pues parecía que después de escuchar de la propia boca de Naruto que era una amiga, decidieron aceptarla como una más de la manada, o por lo menos el darle un voto de confianza y tratar de conocerla, pero hasta ahora no se arrepentían mucho, y como agradecimiento por las caricias le lamieron su cara lo que hizo reír a Lala.

Y ante las acciones de sus dos hermanas, los otros tres integrantes machos de la manada copiaron a estas acercándose y lamiendo no solo la cara de la pelirrosa, también el cuello, los costados, las manos, todo lugar en el cuerpo de la chica que fuera posible alcanzar con sus lenguas, la consecuencia inmediata de esto, risas, risas incontrolables que hicieron caerse de espaldas y rodar mientras era rodeada por los canes que seguían con el acto de cariño.

"¡jajajajaja! ¡Basta hacen cosquillas!" grito divertida en el suelo Lala, siéndole imposible el resistir abrazar y seguir riendo con la manada a su alrededor.

Tal escena, causo que Naruto sonriera tan ampliamente, que la sonrisa llego hasta sus ojos, esto era por que esperaba que todos, en especial Zimba, fueran hostiles ante cualquier nueva presencia en el prado que fuera desconocida, aun cuando el presentara a tal desconocido/a.

Ya había pasado, incluso los más mínimos acercamientos de algún caminante de montañas errante o algún campista a los territorios de descanso, resultaba en un herido o dos, nada mortal ni muy serio hasta ahora, pero el hecho seguía ahí, nunca aceptaron que nadie se acercara a ellos además de él, bueno tal vez el hecho de que el la trajera, su actitud burbujeante y que no mostrara ningún miedo a ellos ayudaba en que la aceptaran en parte.

Acercándose aplaudió un par de veces llamando la atención de los canes "Bien, bien, ya es suficiente, quítense, dejen que se levanten y respire" los lobos siguieron el pedido de Naruto, dispersándose y dejando que Lala se levantara "Bueno Lala-chan que tal si ahora- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS LE SUCEDE A TU ROPA?!"

El grito no vino sin justificación, pues la ropa actual de Lala, ósea el bikini, empezó a degradarse y desaparecer en la nada sin alguna razón al parecer, comenzó con hoyos muy pequeños, pero esos hoyos se empezaron a expandir a lugares muy peligrosos para la descendía de cualquiera de los presentes 'humanos'.

"Yo-yo realmente lo siento ama Lala" la voz chillona robótica de Peke viniendo desde la cabeza de Lala le gano una mirada de Naruto, el cual noto su aspecto extraño, sus ojos en forma de remolinos parecían más ondulados y distorsionados de lo normal, la forma que tomo Peke ósea el broche en la cabeza de Lala, ahora estaba adornada con líneas de color morado "Parece que mi energía se está acabando... supongo que el constante cambio de ropa de la mañana, me ha debilitado más rápido de lo normal"

Recordando los mencionados constantes cambios de ropa de la mañana le llevo a entender y volver a tomar en cuenta, él era una especie de robot, un robot necesitaba una cierta cantidad de energía para funcionar, y que se gastaba con cada acción, igual que un teléfono, ¿entonces qué pasaba si se usaban muchas veces el cambio hasta casi agotarse la energía?, lo mejor era no mirarlo, dudaba que sus hormonas pudieran soportarlo.

"Entonces supongo que en cuanto se acabe tu energía te apagaras y en consecuencia la ropa que generaste para Lala-chan desaparecerá, ¿verdad?" mientras hacia la pregunta o más bien declaración de los hechos, Naruto se dio la vuelta y enrollo la manga izquierda de su camisa.

"A-así es Naruto-san, c-creo que tengo como tres minutos antes de que se acabe la energía, c-cuando se acabe me apagare y será imposible mantener la _**D-DRESS FORM**_"

"Entonces no lo mantengas, por fortuna para ti y para mí, a Lala-chan le gustaron tanto las ropas que vimos en las tiendas que visitamos, que compro más que la suficiente" caminando paso a los lobos y a Lala, se adentró en una parte de la cueva en la que entraba suficiente luz como para ver alrededor, pero estando lo suficiente alejada como para que no se pudiera ver afuera ni de afuera a este punto.

Dando un asentimiento para sí mismo, abrió el rollo hasta llegar al kanji de ropa del cual tras una gran nube de humo salieron varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas, todas llenas con todo tipo de ropas, desde simples playeras y camisas, hasta ropa interior y zapatos _"Ah, sellos salvándome siempre de situaciones incomodas"_ saliendo de la cueva miro a Lala la cual casi no tenía nada de su traje de baño, además de unos diminutos cuadros que cubrían uno de sus pezones y su intimidad, tapándose los ojos para no verla en tales condiciones paso al lado de ella y le dio un pequeño comunicado "Puedes entrar en la cueva, encontraras las ropas que compramos, elige algo bonito para usar"

"Hai Naruto-kun" recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa de parte de Lala, no que pudiera verlo Naruto, la primera mencionada entro a la cueva hasta encontrar el lugar con la ropa.

Después de sentir con su habilidad sensorial que se había alejado lo suficiente, se destapo los ojos y se acercó a Yuki y Akiko las cuales estaban recostadas en la entrada de la cueva "Chicas, ¿por qué no la acompañan y la ayudan a decidir que ponerse? Y procuren que no se lastime con alguna roca ¿Ok?" siendo mirado por las dos lobas mencionadas como si le estuvieran dando algún mensaje a través de su mirada, dejaron salir un ladrido de aceptación, ambas se levantaron y caminaron al interior de la cueva.

Alejándose de la entrada el pelirrojo miro el alrededor unos segundos deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo en ciertos lugares que miro más de la cuenta, después de mirar poso su vista en Zimba, Zack y Menma, los cuales estaban igualmente recostados pero en la orilla del estanque "Hey chicos" los tres lobos levantaron o abrieron los ojos para mirar lo que tenía que decir o hacer Naruto, y si les dio un mensaje pero en vez de palabras lo comunico a través de algo más sonoro "¡Fuiiiiit Fiuuuuuuuuu! ¡Fuiiit Fuiiit!" un silbido mediano, uno largo y otro dos cortos, fueron los sonidos que captaron los tres pares de orejas caninas.

Sonidos que una vez escucharon, se levantaron para salir corriendo cada uno por diferentes direcciones abandonando el claro.

Una vez solo Naruto volvió a mirar el alrededor del bosque, admirando el hermoso paisaje, todo sin notar al visitante no deseado en este valle.

* * *

**_-Cercanías del valle-_**

Detrás de un montón de arbustos palos y rocas, se podía ver a una figura encapuchada, la cual estaba actualmente acostada boca abajo con la cabeza mirando hacia adelante a través de la mira de un largo rifle de francotirador de aspecto futurista y de colores verde, café y negro, colores que le permitían camuflarse con el entorno y pasar prácticamente desapercibido.

Saliendo una mano robótica de la gabardina toco algunos botones en el costado del arma y movió una tuerca en la mira **"Viento a favor, sin obstáculos hacía el objetivo, tiro perfecto"** la voz robótica del ser dijo con un tono tranquilo, lo que tenía en la vista de la mira no era nada más y nada menos que a Naruto, el actualmente hombre más buscado en esta galaxia y en todo el universo en general, ¿la razón?

Después de que el mensaje de Naruto fuera repartido a todos los pretendientes de Lala como el mismo pidió, casi de forma inmediata, todos y cada uno de ellos, o declararon que matarían al chico humano con sus propias manos para reclamar la mano de Lala, o le pusieron el precio más alto que pudieran pagar con sus fortunas para que los cazarrecompensas se encargaran de él, incluso por lo que sabía de rumores ya se habían contratado a los mejores cazarrecompensas de toda la galaxia para el trabajo, el siendo uno de este último grupo.

**"Creo que este será el trabajo más fácil que he hecho, un tiro tan perfecto será imposible que lo falle, jejeje, no por nada me llaman ****_'El robot de la mira telescópica'"_** por raro que pareciera esta vez la voz robótica mostro una clara diversión y confianza.

Aunque lo que se podría decir de este hombre a pesar de su nombre curioso, era que era uno de los mejores cazarrecompensas de la galaxia, esta fama conseguida gracias a su puntería casi perfecta, puntería que le permitió terminar cientos de trabajos sin que sus objetivos siquiera lo supieran.

**"Bien, acabemos con esto para que pueda cobrar esa jugosa recompensa, ya puedo ver algunas mejoras en mi futuro"** haciendo una última revisión, en caso de que alguna nueva condición que alterara su tiro se hubiera presentado miro por la mira telescópica, estando satisfecho con el tiro prácticamente perfecto solo quedo hacer una cosa **"Primer tiro..."** decidiendo hacer un poco más entretenido este trabajo, quiso jugar un poco con este débil humano a su vista, en vez de apuntar al corazón o a la cabeza como normalmente haría para dar una muerte rápida, apunto al hombro izquierdo del hombre con marcas en las mejillas y jalo el gatillo.

El efecto fue inmediato, en vez de un disparo ruidoso y una bala de metal saliendo del cañón, el ruido fue casi inexistente, siendo más un pequeño silbido y una especie de luz de color verde esmeralda saliendo de la punta sustituyo la pieza de metal, la luz viajo a tan rápida velocidad que prácticamente era imposible verla.

No le tomo mucho tiempo golpear su marca, mostrando que no erro y que fue efectivo, pues después de que la bala se perdió de vista al tocar el cuerpo del llamado 'Naruto', se dio vuelta parcialmente hacia ese lado y tomo su hombro del cual salieron unas gotas de líquido rojizo el cual supuso era su sangre.

La luz verdosa que posiblemente eran sus ojos, pues estaban en su cabeza y por la altura de mira, brillaron con malicia cuando miro la cara retorcida en dolor de su objetivo con algunas gotas de sudor por el mismo.

**"Je, je, je, un poco de dolor por hacerme venir hasta este pedazo de tierra retrasada es lo que te mereces, mmm, pero, ya que me siento generoso acabare con tu miseria, con este segundo tiro..."** sin perder más tiempo apunto, fijo y disparo en la cabeza del chico, todo en menos de unos segundos, el proceso del disparo y el impacto de bala se repitieron, dando en el objetivo y haciendo que la cabeza de Naruto se hiciera un poco para atrás, antes de caer al pasto de costado dando la espalda a su atacante y haciendo imposible que el tirador mirara los resultados de su trabajo.

**"Mmm, bien, eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé que sería, parece que ese mensaje que mando eran solo habladurías, ahora, más vale que recoja ese cuerpo para la paga antes de que la princesa salga, no quiero tener que pelear con una devilukeana molesta por que su novio murió" **un devilukeano molesto no era algo con lo que se tenía que jugar, levantándose tomo la correa que estaba amarrada a su rifle y levanto el arma para ponérselo en la espalda.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuerpo de ahora obsiso, con el sonido de pistones en acción a cada paso que daba, en poco más de un minuto había llegado al objetivo, estaba a punto de tomar el cuerpo para cargarlo y llevárselo, pero se detuvo cuando noto algo cerca de la cara del chico, algo negro que parecía un cristal o un mineral, eso le hizo parar para preguntarse de donde salió eso, no veía nada de donde pudiera salir, también noto que había algo muy extraño en la sangre en el suelo **"¿Pero qué demo-"**

La pregunta y maldición se detuvieron cuando algo impacto en su mejilla metálica, mirando delante de él, miro que fue eso, y cuando lo hizo solo pudo decir una palabra **"Imposible"**

_**-Fin capítulo 8-**_

* * *

**Y con eso se acaba un nuevo capítulo, bueno no hay mucho que decir, los dejare un poco con suspenso y la duda de esos detalles que deje al final para que tengan que venir corriendo cuando salga el nuevo capítulo, muajajaja, soy tan malito, bien, fuera de bromas, avisos finales que dar, solo que aun sigue abierta la votación para decidir quien sera la ultima integrante del harem de Naruto, y para comentar que cualquiera que este interesado estoy subiendo otra historia crossover de Naruto con Star Wars the Clone Wars, puede que algunos ya la hubieran leido y supieran de el, o puede que no, pero si a alguno le interesa saber que es pues pueden mirar en mi perfil y darle una ojeada.**

**Sin más que decir, estaré esperando sus comentarios con respecto al capítulo, fue bueno, malo, que puedo mejorar, lo que sea mientras no tenga insultos, sigan, compartan, y hasta el siguiente episodio.**

**-Ja ne-**


	9. Circuitos, armas y ¿pelaje?

**Bien, bien... así que por fin llegaron... bienvenidos héroes, al final de esta mazmorra, donde los recibe el ser más poderoso del mundo... ¡YO! ¡SHIROHIGE 1500! ¡CON UN NUEVO Y FRESCO CAPÍTULO! ¡GURARARARARA!**

**Bueno, como dije antes, hola, ah espera, no lo dije... entonces... hola chicos, nuevo capítulo de Naruto con su linda, sexy, y adorable novia alienígena Lala, pero antes, unos anuncios, primero que nada, la votación para la última integrante del harem de Naruto está por terminar, como dije el capítulo 7 que tenían para votar hasta que saliera el capítulo 10, pero viendo la falta de votos que ha habido hasta ahora, aplazare la votación hasta la salida del capítulo 12, por lo que les estoy dejando un poco más de tiempo para que voten.**

**Segundo anuncio, ahora estoy subiendo también esta historia por la plataforma de 'Wattpad', y como aquí, avise sobre esta votación que se esta haciendo para la última integrante del harem de nuestro protagonista, así que sus votos también contaran, razón, por la que si una chica que ustedes no ven en los comentarios de aquí en la historia termina en el harem, es seguro que sea por que apareció en los votos de esa plataforma.**

**Tercero, como tal vez sepan, o tal vez no, mis ideas, fuerzas y tiempo ya no se concentran en solo esta historia, por lo que puede que como es posible que pase con esta, empiecen a tardar la salida de los capítulos, por que estaré trabajando en mi otra historia cuando se me sequen las ideas para esta y viceversa, así que tengan paciencia.**

**Ahora, creo que ya no hay nada más anuncios, así que pasando a la sección de comentarios para pasar lo antes posible con el capítulo.**

**Shadic21:_ Gracias, me alegro que te guste, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo._**

**EtheriasD:_ Jeje, bueno, solo es algo que me imagine después de leer y escuchar de algunos fics, pero mientras lo disfrutes me alegro, espero ver pronto un nuevo comentario tuyo._**

**Sesiom zero:_ Oh! amigo, otra vez por aquí, veo que te gusta la historia, gracias por siempre dejar un comentario, y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo._**

**LordShadowBlade:_ Gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te guste, y con respecto a esa idea de Naruto con Son y Kushina con Kurama... puede que use la idea para alguna otra historia, aunque tal vez con otro biju, o como en este con dos pero sin Kurama, pero bueno, eso lo veré_**_ **después de que acabe con alguna de las dos historia que estoy escribiendo por ahora, mientras tanto, tratare de desarrollar la historia lo mejor posible.**_

**D.: _Mmm... Ah, cierto, muchas gracias por el aviso, cambiare eso junto con este capítulo y alguna que otra corrección._**

**Ok, sin más comentarios que decir, los dejo con el capítulo ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o To Love-Ru o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: Circuitos, armas y... ¿pelaje?_**

**"Imposible"** esa una palabra que se usaba cuando algo muy fuera de lo común, algo que no debería pasar, ocurría, y ciertamente para el cazarrecompensas francotirador espacial, eso era algo que estaba pasando justo en este momento. Frente a él estaba el atacante que le había propinado el golpe tan poderoso a una de sus mejillas, el cual no era nada más y nada menos que el lobo con pelaje rojo de la manada amiga de su objetivo, Menma, si recordaba bien, **_"El definitivamente salió del campo, todos los sensores lo confirmaron, y nunca lo detectaron regresar al campo, ¿Cómo diablos se escabullo hasta aquí?"_** pensó el robot tratando de entender la situación.

Dejando el pensamiento un poco de lado, descartándolo como un posible mal funcionamiento de alguno de los sensores, paso a asuntos más apremiantes, que hacer en este momento.

Solo quería tomar el cuerpo de Naruto, salir de este planeta, cobrar la recompensa y comprar sus nuevas mejoras lo antes posible, pero este lobo de seguro trataría de detenerlo o causarle problemas, por lo que no queriendo molestias mientras hacia la última parte de su trabajo, decidió que sería más fácil matar a este peludo y seguir su camino.

Encogiéndose de hombros mientras llegaba ese pensamiento, y dejando pasar por alto el sonido del arbusto crujiendo tras él, metió una de sus manos en el interior de su capucha, para que después de unos pocos movimientos, volviera a salir, pero junto con lo que parecía una pistola de aspecto futurista con luces moradas en su palma, arma que apunto directo a la cabeza del lobo de pelaje rojo **"Nos vemos pulgoso"** comento sin mucha emoción y apretó el gatillo.

Pero el disparo no dio a su objetivo porque algo golpeo su mano y le arranco el arma de la extremidad, causando que la bala de energía de color morada que salió de la boca del cañón diera en un árbol cercano, dejando una clara marca de quemadura.

Mirando lo que le quito el arma, resulto ser el lobo de color negro que había visto hace rato junto con el resto de la manada, alias Zimba, "Grrrrr" este con su arma en el hocico mientras gruñía de forma amenazante.

**"Oh vamos, 57 planetas, más de 1600 objetivos, 200 de esos militares o asesinos, y me vienen a dar problemas un montón de perros súper desarrollados" **se dijo en un claro tono molesto, casi nunca había tenido problemas en sus encargos, y ahora uno ya muerto le causaba problemas con sus amigos caninos.

"Lo sé algunas veces pueden ser muy duros o ¿no?"

**"Duros no es la palabra que yo usaría para describirlos, fastidioso sería mejor"** comento el robot mientras empezaba a buscar entre sus ropas para sacar otra arma, o eso fue hasta que de golpe levanto la cabeza cuando en verdad registro la voz extra a su espalda, volteando la cabeza para ver quién era fue recibido con una vista muy curioso, una que no pudo apreciar mucho, la vista era un objeto con forma de puño de color negro, que impacto en su cara poco después de que la vio.

Y uno que iba con mucha velocidad y fuerza, la suficiente como para que el objeto al impactar se rompiera en miles de pequeños pedazos, y la suficiente como para mandarlo a volar varios metros detrás de él "Eso fue por el disparo en la cara"

Escucho la voz de hace un segundo decir, levantando la cabeza mientras escuchaba unos cuantos chispas salir del lado donde recibió el golpe, indicación clara de que varios cables que llevaban energía se habían cortado, vio a su atacante que para su sorpresa y shock, no era otro más que el Uzumaki menor.

El cual después de una inspección rápida de su persona, noto que tenía el hoyo y la marca de quemadura en el hombro de su primer disparo, hoyo que se estaba empezando a curar, lentamente, pero se estaba curando más rápido de lo que una herida normal debería curarse, además también noto que no tenía la típica marca de quemadura en la cabeza que esperaría ver como consecuencia del disparo de su bala de plasma, aunque si podía ver la marca de un golpe leve en su frente que se estaba borrando lentamente.

Saliendo de su estupor miro al que le propino tan poderoso golpe el cual ahora tenía a sus costados al par de lobos que lo habían distraído momentos antes, tomando el arma que había estado buscando en su mano se preparó para que en un rápido movimiento apostar todo y esperar que el disparo diera esta vez en su objetivo.

"Grrrr" solo para detenerse cuando escucho otro gruñido a su espalda.

"Yo te aconsejaría que no hicieras eso" escuchando la voz del chico frente a el darle el consejo, paso a gira su cabeza levemente para ver con lo que estaba tratando.

Para encontrarse como esperaba por el ruido con el ultimó lobo que había salido del claro hace unos minutos, ignorando la advertencia del pelirrojo, iba a sacar el arma para dispararle en la cabeza, pues no pensaba que pudiera hacerle nada, seguro que sus fauces eran fuertes para desgarrar la carne y huesos humanos junto con el de algunos animales más grandes, pero era imposible que pudiera hacer lo mismo con su piel de metal.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Zack rápidamente salto y para su sorpresa, mordió el brazo que estaba agarrando el arma y los dientes atravesaron el metal de su cuerpo.

"Yo no me arriesgaría, podrías terminar perdiendo algo además de tu objetivo" el comentario de Naruto se ganó una mirada inquisitiva del robot encapuchado, solo para después mirar en shock como el lobo de pelaje negruzco, en una increíble muestra de fuerza, apretó sus fauces hasta que el arma en su boca cedió a la fuerza destruyéndolo, y mandando a volar piezas de metal, circuitos y lo que parecía una caja rectangular por todos lados "Y eso le puede pasar a tu brazo, Zack tiene la mordida más fuerte de entre todos sus hermanos" comento y como una forma de confirmación, el mencionado canino apretó un poco más la mordida alrededor del hombro causando unas pequeñas grietas "Ahora, si no es molestia" dijo mientras se acercaba y de un tirón quitar la capucha "Me podrías decir ¿Quién eres y por qué me disparaste?" pregunto en un tono mortalmente tranquilo pero a la vez molesto.

Cuando la capucha bajo, por fin pudo ver la cara de su atacante, como esperaba era robótica, tenía una cara medio redondeada arriba, pero que terminaba en una barbilla triangular, también sin la capucha se vio que en la cara en vez del par de ojos como esperaba fueran hechos con dos cuencas de vidrio, estaba formado por una especie de cristal en forma de 'V' donde en cada una de las puntas superiores se veían las luces de color ver que se podría decir son sus ojos, no tenía boca o alguna otra característica en la cara, también se vio que la forma de su cuerpo se parecía bastante a la humana pero con una especie de armadura ligera que se veían en su torso, hombros, antebrazos y piernas, todo estaba pintado completamente de negro, y a lo largo de su cuerpo se veían diversos cables y mangueras en color verde que llevaban alguna especie de energía y liquido respectivamente.

Viendo que por el momento estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, el cazarrecompensas decidió que si podía ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar en cómo salir de esto respondiendo las preguntas de este puberto, era mejor que quedarse callado y posiblemente que lo mataran **"Mi-mi nombre, e-es Aibo" **dijo con unas pequeñas interferencias en su hablar **"Y-yo fui mandado a-a este planeta pa-para matarte"** **_"Maldición parece que ese golpe de antes corto uno de mis cables de voz, y hablando de eso, ¿Con que diablos me corto?"_**

"Ya veo, así que eres un cazarrecompensas o un asesino a sueldo, ¿Quién te mando?" pregunto en su tono aun mortalmente tranquilo.

El ahora llamado Aibo miro a su captor pensando en que decir, por regla general, nunca podía, ni quería, revelar el nombre de sus contratistas a nadie, más que nada por las posibles repercusiones que esto podría traer, en especial por aquellos que eran de las más altas clases, aquellos que podían pagar mejores cazarrecompensas que el para cazarlo por revelar sus tratos sucios, y no quería tener que enfrentarse a alguien como **_'La Oscuridad Dorada' _**o el llamado **_'Black Cat'_**, no, suficiente tenía con esas familias con rencores por sus trabajos anteriores.

Pero también pensó en su situación actual, una no muy favorable para él, un lobo con súper mandíbulas capaces de destruir el metal en su hombro, un hombre con habilidades dudosas delante de él, pero de lo que se sabía, era capaz de vencer a alguien tan poderoso como el general de las fuerzas Devilukeanas, y para acabar, otros dos lobos con mandíbulas igualmente poderosas, así como posiblemente cuerpos igualmente de fuertes.

Así que viendo la situación, decidió dar una respuesta, una que esperaba le satisfaciera para que le diera el tiempo suficiente de que su ahora formulado plan funcionara, **"M-mi contra-tra-tratista es secreto, no supe su nom-nom-nombre, ni vi su ca-cara, todo fue secreto" **viendo que Naruto frunció el ceño y que en respuesta el lobo estaba tensando los músculos de su mandíbula para apretar y posiblemente destruir su hombro, entendió que no le gusto la respuesta, así que rápidamente agrego algo más de información, **"P-pero sé que el qu-que me contrato, pr-pr-proviene del planeta Skurk"**

En respuesta a la nueva información el ceño se suavizo un poco, lo que en consecuencia gano que también dejara de apretar tan fuertemente Zack, lo que causo a su vez que dejara salir un suspiro de alivio ante la pequeña calma que proporciono su información, o lo habría hecho si tuviera aire, o pulmones donde guardar ese aire.

Aunque el suspiro de alivio psicológico (capten la pequeña referencia) no le duro mucho, pues sabía que aún no había acabado, lo sabía por la expresión aun sería en la cara del hombre con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

El mencionado estaba a punto de decir algo, muestra de ello el cómo su boca se estaba abriendo para decir su siguiente oración, movimiento facial que se detuvo de pronto, en lugar de seguir hablando rápidamente volteo la cabeza para mirar la cueva en donde habían entrado Lala, Yuki y Akiko hace unos minutos.

Tras unos segundos de mirar fijamente la entrada de la estructura de roca natural, paso su mirada hacia el robot asesino frente a él y comenzó a acercarse, mientras lo hacía paso a conectar su vista con la de Zack, lo que mando un pequeño mensaje que el lobo entendió, mensaje que llevo al mencionado a soltar el hombro que sostenía de Aibo justo en el mismo momento en que la mano del pelirrojo toco la superficie metálica del otro hombro.

Levantándolo de un solo y poderoso tirón lo empezó a conducir a las afueras del prado "Sera mejor de que vayamos a un lugar más privado en donde _'TU'…"_ diciendo la última palabra con un tono más fuerte que el del resto de su oración "…Me dirás lo que quiero saber", con lo dicho siguió con su paso, pero antes de salir por completo dio dos mensajes, el primero siendo dirigido a Zack "Ven amigo, necesitare tu ayuda con esto" lo que recibió un asentimiento del mencionado que lo siguió, para cuando llego a su lado dio su segundo mensaje, dirigido a Zimba y Menma, los cuales estaban en el mismo lugar, atentos a lo que les pediría su amigo "Ustedes dos quédense y cuiden a Lala, que no le vaya a pasar nada y que no salga del claro"

Recibiendo dos ladridos afirmativos de los mencionados, dio un pequeño asentimiento para terminar de salir del claro con un Zack a su lado y un cazarrecompensas que iba a rastras.

La salida pareció estar perfectamente coordinada con la de Lala, pues en el momento en que el chico paso unos matorrales que ocultaron su figura, la figura de Lala empezó a salir del interior de la cueva con un nuevo cambió, siendo esta vez, en lugar de una ropa de calle, un bikini de color blanco que aunque simple le quedaba increíble a la chica, la razón de este cambio de ropa, era que la chica después del episodio divertido que tuvo con su acompañante en el pequeño lago, le dieron ganas de seguir nadando en el pequeño cuerpo de agua por un poco más de tiempo.

"¡Naruto-kun ven vamos a nadar!~" grito con diversión en el preciso momento en el que salía de la cueva dejando que la luz golpeara su cuerpo, junto con un salto que hizo que sus grandes pechos revotaran, causando una vista en la que cualquier hombre estaría babeando y dejando un rio, lástima que no había nadie para verlo, algo que noto la chica casi de inmediato "¿Eh? ¿Naruto-kun?" pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza dudosa al no ver a su prometido por ningún lado o rincón del claro.

Acercándose a los otros dos lobos que estaban en el medio del claro, también noto la falta del otro lobo de la manada, Zack, cuando llego a su lado estuvo a punto de hablar y preguntar dónde estaba Naruto, aunque no llego a hacerlo, pues unos ruidos de ramas siendo rotas le hizo ver hacía adelante donde miro a Naruto entrando al pequeño valle.

Cuando lo vio se alegró y corrió a abrazarlo "Ne Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde te habías ido?" pregunto mientras lo seguía abrazando y repegando sus grandes pechos en el pecho del chico más de lo que debería, ganándose un sonrojo del chico ante el contacto y la vista de la chica en traje de baño.

"Eh Lala-chan, perdón por desaparecer" comenzó a decir mientras trataba de no mirar mucho en los lugares equivocados a su prometida "Es que escuche un ruido por los matorrales, pensé que sería un oso o algo así, por lo que fui a asegurarme, no quería que nos fuera molestara mientras nos divertíamos" logro decir después de que consiguió el calmar los malos pensamientos que surgían en su mente a causa de la maravillosa vista de la chica junto con el pequeño sonrojo "Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso, no nos molestara nadie por ahora".

Lala miro al chico que estaba abrazando, y entendiendo rápidamente lo que dijo asintió en señal de aceptación "Bien, ¿entonces podemos ir a nadar Naruto-kun?" pregunto emocionada ante la posibilidad de poder darse otro chapuzón, el agua era muy agradable, estaba a una buena temperatura y limpia.

"Jeje sí claro, tu adelántate y nada, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa"

"Hai~" dando su alegre respuesta corrió rápidamente al lago, olvidándose de preguntar sobre el paradero de Zack, dio un salto y se sumergió en el agua.

_"Más vale que te apures jefe, no creo que pueda soportar mucho tiempo, mental y físicamente"_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo el clon de sombra que había mandado Naruto para que estuviera con la chica de pelo rosa, mientras el original atendía el problema con su invitado inesperado.

* * *

**_-A dos kilómetros del claro del Lobo (Nombre del claro donde viven los lobos de Naruto)-_**

A dos kilómetros alejados del claro donde estaban el par de seres con colas y los lobos en un principio, se podía ver el cómo tres figuras viajaban a altas velocidades, siendo estos nada más y nada menos que Naruto junto con el lobo Zack, ambos viajando por sus propios métodos pero en igualdad de velocidad, siendo para Zack el correr de forma convencional pasando al lado de todos los obstáculos naturales que habían en el bosque, esto haciéndolo a una gran velocidad, mientras que Naruto le seguía el paso corriendo y saltando a través de las copas de los arboles llevando a su tercer pasajero, alias Aibo, cargando en su hombro, con las manos y piernas atadas con alambre de acero ninja.

Después de avanzar un par de cientos de metros más, el trió se detuvo en un pequeño claro de unas cuantas decenas de metros de radio.

Viendo a su alrededor en busca de alguna forma de vida que pudiera interrumpir su conversación, y no encontrando nada, dejo caer sin ceremonias a su pasajero en el suelo a su lado, dejándolo boca abajo.

Gruñendo por el trato rudo, Aibo se dio vuelta para quedar acostado de lado y poder ver a su captor **"Sabes, podrías haber sido menos rudo, algunas partes de mis mecanismos son sensibles" **comento con lo que parecía el tono molesto para un robot.

"No te quejes, la caída arreglo tu caja de voz" cuando su oración solo recibió una mirada sucia del tipo en el suelo inclino la cabeza con una expresión dudosa, "¿circuito?, ¿cable?, ¿transformador?, lo que sea" fastidiado por no obtener respuesta solo dejo de lado eso y paso a sentarse frente a Aibo mientras que el robot se sentó para ver a Naruto "Ahora, hay que resolver unos asuntos"

**"De hecho…" **interrumpió, ganándose la atención del anterior orador **"Yo tengo un asunto que tratar contigo…"**

"Sí es una disculpa por haber intentado matarme junto con el nombre de tu contratista, estaré más que dispuesto a escuchar"

**"No exactamente…"** comento en un tono calmado Aibo mientras bajaba la cabeza **"Mi asunto… es tu muerte"** y de forma sorpresiva el alambre de acero atado a las muñecas y tobillos de Aibo salieron volando, lo que gano una expresión sorprendida de Naruto y Zack, o lo más parecido que podía hacer un lobo.

Al ver los cables cortados, de forma inmediata el par de humano y canino se pusieron en posiciones de pelea en preparación de la inminente pelea que seguramente se avecinaba.

_"Se liberó… no me sorprende mucho a lo mejor tenía algún mecanismo oculto o algo así" _pensó mientras miraba los cables cortados o mejor dicho derretidos que ahora estaban en el suelo _"Alguna clase de soplete oculto o puede calentar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, bueno supongo que esto se hará a la manera difícil" _y con difícil, se refería en ir a los golpes.

Viendo que Naruto y Zack se habían puesto en una posición que les permitiría moverse de forma correcta y dar mejores golpes, claras muestras de preparación para una pelea, Aibo decidió que debería hacer lo mismo, y prepararse para matarlo, pero no sin antes hacerle una pequeña pregunta que estaba rondando en su mente.

**"Antes de empezar con esto mocoso"** hablo, haciendo que prestaran atención sus dos enemigos **"Dime, ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a un disparo directo de láser en la cara? Puedo decir que tu piel no es indestructible por el primer disparo que logre darte en el hombro"** señalo el hombro donde la playera tenía una clara marca circular con quemaduras donde antes estaba la herida del disparo, solo que ahora mostraba la piel sana y sin cicatrices **"Por lo que me causa curiosidad, ¿Cómo lo hiciste para que no te pasara en la cara?"**

En vez de una respuesta que le explicara eso o algo básico de eso, como esperaba que hiciera el niño que al su parecer era un tonto por la forma en la que lo había visto actuar alrededor de la princesa, olvidando lo que acababa de pasar momentos antes en su captura, recibió un resoplido y una pequeña risa de la persona a quien le había preguntado.

"¿En serio espera que te diga la forma en que escape de la muerte a tus manos?" la diversión era clara en su voz "Eres más tonto de lo que pensé que eras, y siendo un robot y todo eso, es raro debo decir"

Ok, ese tono divertido y alto le molesto bastante a Aibo, así que este pequeño mono sin pelo pensaba que era un idiota, ahora le mostraría lo que este idiota podía hacer… si… eso no sonaba bien ahora que lo pensaba mejor **"Bien, con que eso piensas, pues te mostrare lo equivocado que estas niño"** bien, eso sonó mejor, acerco su brazo izquierdo a su cara permitiendo ver los diferentes controles que se veían en la extremidad mecánica, tras dos pequeños segundos de mirar, encontró el botón que buscaba el cual presiono **"Iniciando protocolo: Modo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo"**

Y las cosas se volvieron locas para Naruto, pues frente a sus ojos vio como el anterior robot con apariencia un poco delgada, pasó a volverse una montaña de acero armada.

La figura de Aibo después de haber presionado el botón empezó a abrir compartimientos por todo su cuerpo que saco varias piezas de lo que parecía una especie de metal reforzado, todos con diferentes formas, partes que se fueron uniendo por todo el cuerpo del robot con clips, chasquidos y diversos sonidos tras cada pieza que era puesta en su cuerpo.

Cuando termino esta transformación se apreció la nueva forma de su enemigo, en esta tiene una altura de 3 metros y medio, su cuerpo en general se volvió mucho más grueso, sus piernas que como todo en él era más gruesas se compusieron por unas placas que se superponían, sus pies en vez de cinco dedos humanoides, tenían tres garras, distribuyéndose en dos en la parte de adelante de estos y una en la parte de atrás, en el centro de su pecho expandido se podía ver una especie de placa o material semi transparente en forma de triángulo que dejaba ver algunos circuitos y una figura deforme que parecía moverse de vez en cuando, sus brazos de igual manera expandidos tenían dos nuevos aditamentos siendo para el izquierdo un gran escudo con un contorno de luz verde y el cual estaba hecho de metal, mientras que para el brazo derecho fue una especie de agarradera con dos puntas al final de este, de los cuales salían dos largos látigos de unos 3 metros hechos de partes cubicas con filo, en su espalda tenía lo que parecían dos grandes tanques de gas y para finalizar su cara que en realidad no había cambiado en diseño solo se había vuelto más grande.

**"Ahora prepárate humano, porque mi cara será lo último que mires"** un latigazo al final de la oración que golpeo un árbol y dejo una marca más que considerable sirvió para darle un poco más de peso a las palabras **"Nadie ha podido sobrevivir en una pelea contra mi cuando estoy en esta forma"**

"Je, la clásica línea de chico malo ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más original?" eso que decía y la sonrisa divertida en la cara de Naruto no eran más que una máscara para lo que en verdad pensaba de la nueva forma de Aibo _"Tch, y yo que me quejaba de los estúpidos héroes que dejaban a sus enemigos transformarse para la pelea" _ahora había cometido el mismo tonto error, lo que seguramente le traería consecuencias que no deseaba pensar en este momento _"De seguro esta hecho del algún metal resistente, aun después de una mordida de Zack apenas y se quebró, no me imagino ahora que tan duro será atravesar esa armadura" _comento en su mente mientras miraba las diversas capas de metal, las cuales se veían ahora más gruesa que lo que aparentaba la piel de metal antes de transformarse.

**"Con que ahora no soy original, bien, ¡¿Esto te parece ORIGINAL?!" **con el grito presiono un botón en el mango del látigo, lo que causo que las dos largas piezas hachas de metales en formas cubicas cambiaran a un color rojo intenso, movió el látigo de una forma que el impulso lo dirigiría directamente a las piernas de Naruto.

El mencionado viendo esta acción y el cambio de color que sufrió el arma de largo alcance, no lo pensó mucho y salto del lugar seguido de cerca por Zack, y fue muy bueno que lo hicieran, porque Naruto vio como el pasto que estaba en el lugar donde termino impactando el látigo, no solo presento los cortes que esperaría por las partes afiladas del látigo impactando la tierra con la fuerza que lo hizo, sino que también vio como el pasto, las plantas cercanas y una parte de una raíz de árbol empezaron a arder y volverse lentamente cenizas.

_"Bien, esa cosa esta muy caliente, no dejare que se acerque mucho a mi pelo o ropa si no me quiero convertir en una vela de cumpleaños gigante"_ dando una vista muy dura al látigo que ahora estaba quemando las plantas cerca de su usuario, estudiando el daño que haría con su ahora revelada habilidad para quemar las cosas, y viendo lo largo que era, pensó que la mejor táctica en esta pelea serían los ataques a larga distancia, manteniéndose siempre lo más alejado posible del rango de ataque de su enemigo, pero antes de determinar al cien por ciento esa afirmación tendría que probar que hacía el otro artefacto del gran tipo de metal, el escudo de su brazo izquierdo.

Por lo que en una medida de probarlo decidió hacer un pequeño Jutsu para ver que si lograría que usara el escudo de alguna manera fuera de lo común, el cual empezó a ejecutar, pasando por una pequeña y muy rápida serie de manos que confundió a Aibo se puso a cuatro patas y empujo su pelo hacía arriba haciendo que cuando saltara quedara en paralelo con el ahora modificado robot "A ver como tratas con esto idiota **_Ninpou: Hari Jigoku (Arte ninja: Agujas Infierno)_**"

Y para la sorpresa de robot, tras la última oración del chico, todo su pelo se erizo, unas luces de color azul parecieron pasar a lo largo del mismo y pareció volverse bastante puntiagudo, cuando esto pasó una gran cantidad de lo que supuso eran las hebras de su pelo salieron disparadas como si fueran pequeñas balas disparadas por pistolas.

Viendo la velocidad con la que venían, el pequeño haz de luz que había visto pasar al principió que por un segundo le pareció era electricidad, y lo puntiagudos que parecían ser, decidió no arriesgarse a tratar de recibir el ataque y movió su brazo izquierdo junto con el escudo haciendo que quedara frete a su persona, pero sabiendo que no sería lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su figura y el ataque que venía hacia él, activo con una orden mental su escudo en su forma más avanzada.

Lo que resulto en que de los contornos de color vede de la pieza de metal salieran lo que parecieron paneles verdes de energía en forma de hexágono, los cuales con forme fueron saliendo, se fueron poniendo uno al lado del otro sin dejar un solo milímetro de espació hasta formar un panel que fue tan alto que supero por unos cuantos centímetros al mismo Aibo y tan ancho como el mismo pero con unos 10 centímetros de sobra a cada lado.

El muro de aparente energía ahora erigido enfrente del robot recibió los golpes e impactos de las varias agujas, lo que aunque pudieron penetrar unos cuantos centímetros logro el trabajo para el que fue hecho el escudo de energía, detenerlos.

Mientras Aibo miraba los cabellos ahora vueltos agujas incrustados en su escudo, observo como pequeños hilos erráticos de color azul pasaban entre cada uno de estos, lo que le dio una idea de lo que era.

**_"Electricidad, así que puede controlar la electricidad y usarla para imbuir sus armas, lo más seguro es que pueda hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo" _**pensó intrigado por la habilidad del chico, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con un ser con una habilidad así, y solo podía decir que eran oponentes muy problemáticos, en especial si podía lanzar ráfagas de esta energía, lo cual esperaba que no pudiera, porque de ser así, solo complicaría su ya complicado trabajo.

Y mientras Aibo hacía un análisis de su enemigo junto con una que otra teoría sobre sus habilidades, el mismo Naruto hacia lo mismo pero el analizaba la información que logro recolectar con el movimiento experimental que hizo.

_"Ese escudo… me causara muchos problemas, si mi versión mejorada del **Hari Jigoku** del Sensei de papá no pudo penetrar tanto, tendré que usar algo con más poder penetrante"_ fue el pensamiento más que acertado del chico.

No es que fuera presumido o vanidoso ante el poder de la técnica que uso solo porque la recreo, pero tras las pruebas que hizo mientras recreaba las técnicas del sabio pervertido, alias Jiraiya, de las que le hablo su madre, y visto los resultados que terminaron con una placa de metal de tres centímetros igual que un queso gruyere, mientras que el escudo frente a el apenas y termino con unos agujeros que ni siquiera paso al otro lado del escudo, no había mucho que decir, solo que tendría que encontrar la forma de o pasar esa cosa o destruirla con un movimiento más potente pero no muy vistoso para que no llegara a verse donde estaba Lala.

Sus reflexiones fueron detenidas por el sonido del movimiento metálico del látigo que tenía el hombre frente a él, el cual desactivo el escudo dejando que simplemente cayeran al piso las hebras de pelo rojas vueltas senbon con sonidos tintineantes, lo que le dijo que estaba de nuevo en acción, pensando rápidamente llego a desarrollar un plan, uno apresurado pero que de funcionar, tal vez podría hacer que esta pelea terminara en poco tiempo, pero antes de hacerlo tendría que hacer algo.

Poniéndose derecho, dejando que su pelo volviera a su lugar en la espalda, miro detrás por sobre su hombre a Zack el cual seguía gruñendo hacía el robot "Amigo" la simple palabra hizo que dejara de gruñir el lobo "Creo que será mejor que te retires, te llamare si necesito tu ayuda"

Zack habiendo captado el mensaje, miro a la cara de su alfa y dudo unos momentos en seguirlo, bajo un poco la mirada de su cara, deteniéndose en su espalda por un segundo, gruño y ladro, para después dar media vuelta y salir corriendo perdiéndose en la flora del bosque.

**"Movimiento inteligente niño"** levantando una ceja ante el alago o felicitación de su enemigo ante el pedido que le había hecho a su compañero peludo estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón pero no hubo la necesidad **"Permitir que tu amigo saliera vivo, solo uno tiene que morir en esto y ese eres tú"**

"Estas muy confiado, veamos si esa confianza está justificada" y con eso el infierno se desato.

Viendo esa frase como una forma de invitación para hacer un movimiento, Aibo la recibió y la respondió en especie, moviendo su mano donde tenía el látigo tomo el impulso necesario e hizo el primer ataque, siendo este un movimiento horizontal de su mano derecha, movimiento que causo que el látigo se moviera de igual manera, a una velocidad tan alta que termino creando un semicírculo mortal de filo y calor que se dirigía rápidamente a Naruto.

Aunque para el humano y los civiles normales la acción se vería como un movimiento tan rápido y de tal alcance que sería imposible de esquivar, para el Jinchuriki de pelo rojo entrenado en las artes de los ninjas no era la gran cosa, por lo que fue fácil el simplemente agacharse para esquivar el ataque, o eso pensó en un principio.

Cuando Naruto que había calculado la trayectoria del látigo, se había inclinado lo suficiente para evitar el golpe del largo pedazo de metal solo un poco antes de que le fuera a impactar, se topó con la sorpresa de que ahora estaba en la trayectoria del segundo pedazo de metal alargado que conformaba el arma, sin mucho tiempo ni espacio para moverse solo pudo recibir el golpe del arma.

El cual por la fuerza y el peso de la herramienta mortal, causo que el cuerpo de Naruto fuera lanzado con fuerza a un árbol, incrustándose, causando una lluvia de astillas y una nube de humo que tapó la vista del Naruto incrustado en el árbol.

**"Je, siempre caen ese truco"** con ese comentario Aibo retrajo rápidamente el arma y estaba a punto de guardar el mismo pensando que había terminado, cuando noto algo extraño en su visión, **"¿Hm?"** analizando fijamente el escáner de materiales con el que contaba su visión noto algo extraño en donde se supone debería estar el cuerpo de su objetivo **"¿Madera?"**

Y eso era todo lo que detectaba, madera, simple y llanamente madera, lo que no debería ser así, no si estaba el cuerpo muerto de un humano incrustado en la corteza de un árbol, mientras sus ojos se estrechaban ante el punto de impacto aun cubierto por el humo, movió de nuevo su mano con su arma predilecta para que de un rápido y fluido movimiento hacer que la misma herramienta, saltara de su posición, viajara el espacio entre los dos puntos, cortara el humo que cubría su visión y regresara a su lado.

Una vez que el humo se dividió y pudo divisar la zona de impacto, solo miro un tronco de madera quemado y cortado a la mitad, tronco que se encontraba incrustado en el árbol más grande, sin un solo signo o evidencia del humano con marcas en las mejillas en ningún lado **"¿Dónde está?"** paso a mirar por todo su alrededor, enfocando su escáner en busca de cualquier señal del Uzumaki Jinchuriki, paso un minuto de búsqueda y no encontró nada, después dos, después tres, y cuatro y seguía sin encontrar nada.

Tratando de buscar un nuevo ángulo para ver si perdió un posible escondite que no pudo ver desde el lugar donde se quedó buscando, comenzó a caminar alejándose de su anterior posición, acercándose a un árbol se perdió el movimiento de unas hojas que paso a su derecha, donde si uno podía ver más de cerca, llegaría a ver al mismo pelirrojo con cola que buscaba el gran robot.

_"Ok, ahora analicemos esto, tiene un arma de largo alcance que le permite un mayor radio de ataque, que además parece tener algunas funciones extra para aumentar el daño que da, un escudo de energía que es capaz de detener ataques de energía eléctrica con alto grado de penetración, y ahora tiene una piel de metal que es posiblemente más dura que antes y posiblemente más resistente que cualquier metal terrestre, todo parece mal y peligroso con este tipo… sin embargo" _echando una segunda vista al cuerpo metálico del caza recompensas, fijo su vista en tres cosas que podrían ser primordiales para acabar con él lo más rápido posible _"Su cuerpo aunque más grande y resistente, es más voluminoso, lo que seguramente lo hace más torpe y lento, también esos tanques en su espalda parecen increíblemente sospechosos, eso junto con el corte en el cuello, da una cuenta de dos desventaja física, y dos puntos débiles que es posible que se pueden explotar, pero aun así... creo que el mejor curso de acción es pelear a distancia, no quiero ver qué tan fuerte puede golpear si me llega a tomar desprevenido" _pasando esos puntos en su cabeza, sus propias habilidades y la situación en general ideo su próximo plan de acción.

Pasando por un conjunto rápido de posiciones de mano, que una vez termino, alejo sus manos de entre sí unos cuarenta o cincuenta centímetros, espació en donde se empezó a generar un gran calor y algo se comenzó a formarse, tras unos segundos el objeto culmino su fabricación, mirando entre sus manos el objeto que había formado, lo levanto, peso y probo, estando de satisfecho con su creación, extendió uno de sus dedos hacía uno de los extremos de donde una pequeña cuerda hecha a base de chakra salió disparada y se ató fuertemente a uno de los extremos, extendiendo la cuerda, comprobando que estuviera bien sujeta al extremo atado, una pequeña sonrisa se formó cuando no se desamarro de este.

"Bien, ahora estoy de regreso en el juego"

Mientras esto pasaba, en el otro lado del claro donde se desarrollaba el combate, un Aibo que se empezaba a desesperar por no encontrar a su enemigo empezó a girar su látigo en círculos ganando más y más velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba **"Muy bien niño, si no sales en los próximos diez segundos, empezare a quemar todo lo que está en este bosque hasta que salgas o que tu cuerpo calcinado sea lo único que quede" **al no recibir una respuesta inmediata empezó a contar **"Diez, nueve, ocho… tres, dos, un-" **justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar de decir el número uno, para su confusión, una nube de humo negro salió desde su espalda, haciéndolo mirar en esa dirección, y la confusión rápidamente paso a volverse comprensión, **"Así que ahí estabas maldito, bien ahora veamos qué tal te verías quemado y en varios pedazos"**

Levantando el brazo donde tenía el látigo aun al rojo vivo con un poco de dificultad, algo que descarto como un posible pequeño mal funcionamiento de algunas partes ya viejas, lo lanzo con fuerza creando un corte en el humo y golpeando algo, pero sin confiarse por lo pasado anteriormente, atrajo el resto del arma de su elección tan rápido que creo una pequeña ola de viento que disipo algo del humo, y esto revelo que en lugar de Naruto, de nuevo golpeo una construcción de madera, solo que en lugar de un simple tocón de madera, lo que golpeo fue la base de un árbol de gran tamaño.

**"Tch, ¿entonces quieres jugar a esto? ¿el gato y el ratón?, pues bien para mí… porque yo soy el gato"** con eso, trajo de nuevo su látigo a su lado y en vez de empezar a darle vueltas en un solo lado para ganar impulso, esta vez le dio vueltas a todo su alrededor, haciendo girar no solo su mano, si no también todo su brazo a su alrededor, creando con esto tanto un impulso que le daría una mayor fuerza al tener que atacar, como un espacio protegido por un domo de acero y calor que impediría ataques a su persona, todo mientras aún seguía en la oscuridad de la nube de humo a su alrededor.

Pero la posición y movimiento continuo del robot con luces verdes se vio detenida de forma abrupta, cuando su sensor de velocidad incorporado detecto algo en su periferia izquierda, actuando rápido, movió su látigo en ese movimiento, lo que se ganó un choque de su arma con otro objeto, pero en vez del sonido sordo que pensó se generaría del choque con un cuerpo humano o un cuerpo inmóvil de madera como en las últimas dos veces.

Pero en su lugar, se ganó un ruido de quebradura y el de varios pequeños objetos cayendo en la hierba, observando el lugar capto lo que era, pero no pudo creer lo que veía frente a él, de inmediato puso a funcionar su escáner para confirmar sus sospechas, pero esas sospechas fueron destruidas pero no por algo mejor, **"¿Que… demonios-?"**

El resto de su interrogante se quedó en lo desconocido, cuando tuvo que parar de hablar y concentrar su atención en el nuevo objeto que detecto su radar de velocidad y que se acercaba desde su derecha, volteando de nuevo hacía esa dirección más lento de lo que quiso, descartándolo de nuevo en favor de tratar de mantenerse al día con lo que sea que lo ataco, movió su látigo para interceptar el objeto atacante.

Logrando mover a tiempo su arma, fue recompensado de nuevo con el sonido de su arma chocando con algo y más piezas cayendo en el suelo, bloqueando de nuevo el arma que venía hacia él, pero su descanso fue corto, porque de inmediato su escáner volvió a detectar el movimiento a gran velocidad viniendo pero siendo esta vez desde su espalda.

Moviéndose de nuevo, el látigo corto el aire y causo un zumbido mientras se movía, y detenía el arma de nuevo, el proceso se repitió de la misma manera una vez tras otra, su sensor se activaría, movería su arma y detendría lo que vendría hacia él, dejando como el único rastro de que alguna vez paso el evento pedazos negros del arma que trataba de llegar a él, pero este movimiento repetitivo ya le estaba cansando.

Por lo que en un movimiento diferente, que sin saberlo definiría la batalla, levanto su escudo y lo activo generando el muro de paneles hexagonales verdes protectores de energía, el cual esperaba le protegiera del ataque, y de paso atascara el arma, que por fortuna hizo, o él pensó que era una fortuna.

Ahora, con el arma ofensiva la cual paso de forma sorpresiva el muro de paneles de energía, incrustada en su escudo físico, pudo apreciar correctamente que era lo que le había estado atacando.

**"…Un tanto…"**, correcto, lo que estuvo parando en los últimos minutos fue una espada tipo tanto de unos treinta o cuarenta centímetros, pero lo raro no era el arma en sí, si no de que estaba hecho, pues en lugar de estar hecho de metal para la hoja y de madera con cuero para la empuñadura como normalmente era su construcción tradicional, todo estaba hecho de un único material que según el escáner de Aibo era **"…de obsidiana?" **algo que de por si era extraño, pero lo extraño solo aumento cuando noto el aura blanca que parecía tener en la parte del filo y la punta del arma, junto con el hecho de que su escudo empezó a sacar chispas y el muro protector de energía verde parpadeo un par de veces hasta desaparecer **"Oh vamos no es momento de que empieces a fallar"** acercando su escudo y mirando la parte de la espada corta que no estaba incrustada en este con la meta de ver que fallaba y si podía repararlo, se encontró con el hecho de que algo se encontraba atado en la parte final de la empuñadura, lo que identifico como una cuerda, pero no una hecha de fibras o de acero como el que uso para mantenerlo aprisionado antes.

Acercando la vista aprecio que la cuerda, o mejor dicho hilo, si el grosor tenía algo que decir, estaba hecho de algún material de color azul brillante, cuando acercaba su mano para tocarlo sintió un movimiento tembloroso en el escudo donde estaba el tanto enterrado.

El movimiento siguió con el sonido de una quebradura, y después otro movimiento con quebradura, y otro, y otro, al final, se revelo que causaba el sonido y movimiento, siendo este revelado como varias pequeñas cuchillas de obsidiana que salían del interior del escudo, todas con el misma aura de color blanca en las partes del filo y puntas, lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que ni los procesadores de Aibo pudieron procesarlo adecuadamente.

El hilo que estaba atado al tanto brillo, se tensó y jalo el arma atrapada, pero no se llevó solamente la cuchilla de material oscuro, sino que incluso se llevó consigo varias partes del escudo físico de Aibo, haciendo que el robot se tambaleara un poco hacía adelante mientras veía como los restos del escudo que quedaron en lo que parecía una bola de obsidiana y metal salía de la nube de humo.

Bola que mientras pasaba por el humo lo iba alejando, dejando un camino despejado del humo y lo que por fin noto que eran cenizas entre las mismas, camino que le llevo al origen del hilo, y su objetivo, el cual sonreía con satisfacción ante el objeto compuesta de varias cosas a sus pies "Parece que tendrás que replantear eso del gato y el ratón".

Gruñendo ante la destrucción de una de sus herramientas, miro con sus ojos verdes que brillaban con furia al escudo disfuncional con varias partes faltantes, para después trasladar esa mirada cargada de malas intenciones al Shinobi frente a él **"Maldito, pero ni creas que por haber destruido mi escudo ya has ganado, ven aquí y enfréntame como hombre"** moviendo su brazo derecho con el látigo, lo golpeo un par de veces en el suelo creando dos pequeñas abolladuras con quemaduras en la tierra, sin embargo la respuesta que obtuvo de él, no fue la esperada.

"No lo creo amigo" y como si sus palabras fueran una orden, la nube de humo negro y ceniza se cerró frente a Naruto, ocultándolo efectivamente de la vista del robot de nuevo.

Viendo lo que planeaba hacer, molesto de sobremanera al robot caza recompensas, por lo que batió su arma con furia ciega directamente en el último punto en donde vio al pelirrojo, obteniendo solamente un choque contra la tierra **"Ok, esto está empezando a volverse muy molesto" **queriendo acabar con esto trato de acercarse corriendo a la esquina de la nube para buscar y darle caza al chico, pero eso se quedó como eso, el intento, pues por fin noto el cómo su cuerpo ahora se movía de forma más lenta **"¡¿Ahora qué?!"** haciendo un rápido escaneo a todo su cuerpo, pudo detectar el problema los cuales escucho en su cabeza **_"Problemas detectados: Aumento de densidad en el área, múltiples objetos obstruyendo inyectores de brazo izquierdo, pierna izquierda y derecha, daños registrados en el arma principal"_**

Sin creer en lo que sus escáneres detectaron, miro a los lugares indicados donde se encontró con la sorpresa de que el humo no se movía ni se alejaba de su alrededor como debería hacer el humo normal, si no que este parecía que se estaba aferrando a su alrededor, y junto con eso, diversas partes de ceniza se habían reunido en los puntos claves que permitían la movilidad de sus extremidades, para rematar, mirando sus látigos capto diversos cortes profundos que se distribuían a todo lo largo de la primera mitad de ambas armas **"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué pasa con este humo y cenizas?! ¡¿Y qué le paso a mi látigo?!"**

Mientras que Aibo se mantenía en el centro de la nube de humo, en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano se encontraba nuestro ninja de pelo rojo favorito, el cual miraba la escena debajo de él, ubicando sin problemas a su adversario gracias a las luces de color verde de sus ojos y demás partes del cuerpo.

Limpiando una gota de sudor que caía de su cien, en la voz más baja que pudieron producir sus cuerdas bucales hizo el rápido análisis de su ahora más ventajosa situación "Parece que por fin noto los efectos de mi **_Yōton: Kaatsu hai kumo (Estilo de lava: Nube de cenizas a presión)_**, bien es posible que esto equilibre las cosas si logro hacerlo funcionar el tiempo suficiente_" _este Jutsu, era uno que se podría decir que junto a su propia rama del elemento lava, era uno que estaba en etapa experimental, bueno este junto con otro elemento, uno que estaba mirando en su mano derecha "Y me alegro de que mi **_Yōton: Kokuyōseki no kensetsu (Estilo de lava: Construcción de obsidiana)_** también funcionara, parece que ya estoy cerca de la temperatura necesaria de enfriamiento para mantenerlo estable"

Estos dos elementos eran unos que a diferencia de todas las naturalezas de chakra que él aprendió o recreo, son unos que el más bien invento durante su entrenamiento con el **_Yōton (Elemento lava),_** en ese tiempo veía muchos documentales sobre diferentes cosas, una de las principales era sobre lugares con altas tazas de fenómenos naturales y meteorológicos, en uno donde el tema principal fueron los volcanes y sus erupciones se encontró con dos datos muy interesantes, donde aparte de la lava, en sí, hablaron de dos elementos que estos eventos podían terminar creando y que igualmente podían ser peligrosos para los humanos, animales e incluso la vida vegetal en general de forma directa o indirecta.

Los cuales fueron las nubes de ceniza que estos creaban los que eran muy venenosas para la vida humana así como que las nubes de estos en si eran más densas que las nubes normales, y la obsidiana que quedaba cuando el magma terminaba en el agua de mares, lagos o ríos cercanos, un elemento que se describió como una especie de metal débil o mineral que si se llegara a afilar, el filo de este podría ser tan delgado como un átomo, lo que lo convirtió en el material más filoso del mundo.

Y de inmediato pensó, _'¿Por qué no agregarlos a su propio arsenal?"_ y con esa simple pregunta, empezó una larga lista de experimentos para tratar de crear jutsus de esos dos elementos, pero como todo lo que se empieza desde cero, hubieron varios problemas y obstáculos que le impidieron hacerlos funcionar de la manera adecuada.

En caso de la ceniza, el problema fue la cantidad de chakra, tanto el medir las proporciones de los elementos fuego y tierra para producir las cenizas así como la cantidad de chakra necesario para poner en las nubes de humo para conseguir controlar los efectos que tenían, aunque también cabía mencionar que era una variante que por aun ser experimental consumía más chakra en largos periodos, mientras que con la obsidiana, el problema era la forma de enfriamiento, pues si se enfriaba de la manera incorrecta estaría en una forma demasiado frágil para impactos muy violentos, por eso, con ese batallo y de hecho aún sigue batallando más que con la cenizas para hacerlo funcionar, aunque por lo que mostró en esta pelea, estaba mejorando con eso.

Volviendo a la realidad cuando un pequeño pedazo de obsidiana cayo del filo de su arma, miro de nuevo hacía el objeto en su mano "Bueno, cerca, pero aún falta, por el momento esto servirá" concentrando de nuevo un poco de chakra de tipo lava, el cual enfrió casi en seguida, reparo su arma de elección y se preparó para volver al ataque, "Bien, ahí sigues, tus luces solo me ayudan a confirmar tu firma de chakra amigo, ahora apunto y… espera un segundo" repasando lo que dijo un par de veces cayo en la cuenta de algo, poniendo una cara más sería, tenso la cuerda de su arma con una mano mientras que con la otra empezó a pasar por una pequeña cadena de sellos de mano con esa única mano, tenía que comprobar esta teoría y según su ver, ya alargo esto lo suficiente.

Aibo detuvo sus intentos de movimiento, pues para su sorpresa el humo junto a las cenizas empezó a disolverse y desintegrarse respectivamente hasta desaparecer por completo, siendo los únicos vestigios de que habían estado antes, los pedazos de ceniza que aun obstruía el movimiento de tres de sus cuatro extremidades.

Moviendo su cabeza en círculo como un búho, busco al objetivo que lo termino poniendo en esta posición con sus diversas y extrañas habilidades, alguien a quien encontró de inmediato detrás de él, y al no poder mover sus piernas a la velocidad normal decidió que movería su torso de la misma manera que movió su cabeza y cuello, lo que dejo a Aibo mirando a un Naruto armado, arma que para su ver era lo que parecía un látigo improvisado hecho con un hilo azul y la espada de obsidiana que se incrusto en su escudo momentos antes.

La apariencia apenas sucia y un poco sudada lo molesto por el hecho de que en comparación a lo que él ha experimentado y perdido comparándolo con lo que él hizo fue mucho menor, y que un niño pudiera hacerle algo así no era un sentimiento que le gustara **"Así que por fin te revelas COBARDE" **hablo con un poco más de fuerza e ira en la última palabra **"Dime, ¡¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me enfrentas como un hombre con tus propias manos?!"** grito de nuevo, mientras de forma secreta y lenta, acercaba dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha a un par de botones ubicados en el mango de su látigo con el fin de activar las dos mejoras más mortales que tendría su arma, aunque se detuvo ante la respuesta que no se esperaba le diera Naruto.

"Je, y mira quien me lo viene a decir" viendo dudoso al Jinchuriki por su respuesta, "Alguien que pelea con una inmensa armadura que le hace todo el trabajo me viene a tratar de dar lecciones sobre el combate justo" Aibo se sorprendió por las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca una que no temió preguntar de donde vino.

**"¿De qué diablos estás hablando niño ahora?"** el nerviosismo se hizo presente en su voz cuando dijo esas palabras.

"No hace falta que finjas amigo, puede que antes no lo hubiera notado por el calor de la pelea, pero ahora es tan claro como el día para mi" levantando su mano derecha donde su tanto se encontraba, señalo con la punta del arma al caza recompensas, "Todo lo que has mostrado, tanto tu primer forma como esta nueva transformación que le hiciste a tu cuerpo, son solo armaduras, unas que utilizas para esconder tu verdadera apariencia y tener una ventaja física que a lo mejor no tienes" bajo la mano con el tanto para ponerla al costado de su cuerpo.

La declaración vino con un corto silencio de parte de Aibo, el cual solo miraba con sus luces verdes a Naruto, quien no se movía de la última posición que adopto.

**"Así que lo descubriste, maldito"** y para sorpresa del ninja de mejillas marcadas, el pecho donde se podía ver los engranajes y formas deformes a través de la placa triangular de material transparente, se dividió y abrió poco a poco dejando ver lo que había en el interior, lo cual eran engranajes que de igual manera comenzaron a moverse para dejar a la vista lo que había aún más en el interior, lo que dejo finalmente dejo ver… una silla de piloto, con lo que parecía una ardilla de pelaje café, vestido con un mono sin brazos o piernas de color verde un cinturón con varias bolsas y dos pistolas proporcionales para su tamaño "Pero eso me hace preguntar, ¿el cómo lo supiste?" la pregunta salió con una voz muy chillona y estridente, una que aunque iba de acuerdo con la criatura revelada, era un muy diferente y claro contraste con la voz del robot que estuvo escuchando durante todo el rato.

_"Bien no me esperaba que todo esto fuera por una maldita ardilla, bien pensado escritor"_ pensó Naruto, impactado ante el hecho de que literalmente todo los problemas por los que estuvo pasando hasta este momento fueron causados por una pequeña ardilla, no podía llamarla simple o normal ardilla, porque bueno, las ardillas no hablan ni conducen armaduras tecnológicas cambia formas, hasta el momento los únicos animales que conocía y sabía eran capaces de hablar eran las invocaciones y sus hermanos, esto le daba una nueva forma de ver las posibles cosas con las que se podía encontrar ahora que gran parte de la galaxia venían tras él.

Volviendo a la pregunta que le hizo el pequeño ser de aspecto gracioso decidió responderla con la verdad, no es que le fuera a entender de todas formas "Eso fue simple, tu chakra" la cara inquisitiva de la ardilla, o lo que supuso era el equivalente en su especie, le insto a seguir "Se suponía que eres una especie de robot, uno con inteligencia artificial que imita las emociones de seres vivos, pero solo eso, un robot, uno que funciona con energía eléctrica por lo que puedo sentir, no con chakra, por lo que el que pudiera sentir una firma de chakra, aun cuando es tan pequeña como la tuya, me decía que había un ser vivo dentro de ese armatoste de metal… aunque siendo sinceros… esperaba algo más grande"

"¿Con que sí? ¿Eh?" pregunto con una sonrisa que termino viéndose muy siniestra en su cara pequeña "Ya veremos eso, no sé qué sea eso del chadra o lo que sea, pero a pesar de que me dejaste con un solo brazo, aun no has visto todos mis trucos"

Presionando un botón en el panel de control en uno de los reposa brazos de su silla, dio marcha atrás volviendo al sitio original, donde las tuercas y el panel triangular volvieron a ponerse frente a él, tapando de forma efectiva su forma de Naruto, y con eso el combate se reinició.

La ahora revelada armadura de Aibo, movió el brazo derecho en preparación para lanzar el par de brazos de metal en los que consistía su arma, algo que igualo Naruto al tomar con su mano derecha el mango del tanto, mientras que extendió la palma de la otra mano de donde se veía que en el centro salía el hilo de color azul.

Aibo antes de lanzar su látigo retomo en el último segundo el movimiento que había iniciado momentos antes de que se revelara, tocando los dos botones en el mango de su arma activo las dos funciones que esperaba pudieran darle el giro a esta pelea.

El látigo, para empezar, saco púas de cada una de las uniones de cada uno de los cubos que formaban los dos largos brazos seguido de eso el arma perdió el color rojo que indicaba el gran calor que una vez tubo, en su lugar se volvió de un tono verde esmeralda como las luces de su cuerpo, pocos segundos después de que las luces se hicieron aparecer en el látigo, de las puntas de las púas y de las secciones filosas de cada uno de los cubos, gotas de color verde salieron, cayeron al piso en donde quemaron y derritieron el pasto y la tierra en donde caían.

_"Ácido"_ pensó de inmediato Naruto al ver los efectos que causaban esas pequeñas gotas en el paisaje, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso al principio por lo que podría pasar, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar la pelea directa o cambiar su estrategia, por lo que solo espero al siguiente movimiento de su adversario para comenzar su movimiento.

Y la espera no fue larga, Aibo movió su mano con el ahora más mortal látigo, el cual se balanceo y lanzo directamente a Naruto, quien hizo casi lo mismo con su arma, solo que de manera diferente, tomo el tanto por la empuñadura y la lanzo a la misma dirección y altura de donde venía el látigo, pero no siguió el mismo curso por mucho tiempo.

Naruto movió la mano de donde salía el hilo de chakra, lo que por alguna razón que el cazarrecompensas desconocía también hizo que el tanto se moviera hacia arriba lo suficiente como para que ni el filo ni la punta llegaran a impactar alguno de los cubos que formaban parte de uno de los látigos, después de ese cambio de dirección algo insólito paso, o por lo menos insólito para el caza recompensas, debido a la altura y el nuevo curso que tomo el arma pulso cortante, en un principio pensó que el arma terminaría dando a una de las púas que salían a todo el alrededor del arma lo que pararía su avance, pero no fue así.

El Jinchuriki volvió a mover la mano de donde el hilo salía, haciendo de nueva cuenta que el tanto se moviera, esquivando la primer aguja en su camino, y de nuevo movió la mano y esquivo otra aguja, de nuevo movió la mano, pero no solo esquivo una aguja en su camino, si no que esta vez también paso por debajo del látigo y empezó a dar vueltas mientras seguía viajando a lo largo de la construcción hecha a base de cubos de metal, rodeando y amarrando cada uno de los cubos mientras de forma maestras esquivaba cada una de las púas.

Llegando al final, paso de largo la empuñadura, la mano y el brazo del robot, yendo de forma más vertical se acercó peligrosamente al centro de la cara de la armadura, donde aunque no estaba la cabeza si se encontraban varios sensores que permitían la vista, por lo que la ardilla Aibo en un movimiento para salvarla o por lo menos una parte de esta, la movió lo suficiente como para que solo la parte derecha de la cabeza fuera atravesada, como resultado, la fuerza de la estocada que atravesó el ojo y parte de la cabeza metálica mando varias piezas a volar por detrás de su cabeza a gran velocidad.

"Maldición, no me esperaba que también tuviera más trucos el bastardo" dijo Aibo, con su voz chillona y nerviosa ante los varios daños que estaba registrando la computadora derivada del golpe dado en la parte derecha de la cabeza, quitando todos los avisos de alerta sobre los daños, volvió a mirar lo poco que aun podía registrar la cámara del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, y aunque los daños eran malos, lo que vio de su enemigo le hizo sonreír "Pero el maldito no se fue limpio"

Algo cierto, pues aunque el ataque lanzado fue uno que permitió no solo esquivar todos los obstáculos que le impidieron llegar a su aparente marca, sino que también ayudo a redirigir la trayectoria de uno de los dos látigos para que simplemente terminara golpeando un gran árbol, mientras que Naruto logro moverse lo suficiente para que el segundo látigo que esta vez vio no le pudiera dar de pleno en el pecho, así como lo suficiente como para que el ángulo y trayectoria de su arma no se viera afectada.

Pero no se fue impune del paso del arma mortal, la señal de eso fueron tres nuevas marcas de cortes que pasaban desde la mejilla hasta un poco arriba de su ojo derecho y las quemaduras de su brazo derecho, ambos efectos de las púas cortando y de las gotas de ácido cayendo desde el arma extendida sobre su brazo respectivamente.

_"Bien, cosas que eh experimentado aunque nunca lo quise, agregando gotas de ácido en la piel y cortes de ácido a la lista"_ pensó Naruto mientras miraba sus quemaduras en el brazo derecho, no eran algo incapacitante para que siguiera con esta pelea, pero diablos, dolía como una perra, no es algo que le gustaría experimentar de nuevo.

Pero este dolor no era nada más que un pequeño precio a pagar por la siguientes ventajas que iban a conseguirles "Je, sabes te vez menos feo con media cara"

En lugar de una respuesta verbal con la voz gruesa y robótica, el sonido de las tuercas y la estática sonaron a través del campo hasta que la voz chillona de la ardilla Aibo se hizo oír _"Ja, mejor cállate niño, deja de **BZZZZ...**"_ el sonido de la voz chillona se interrumpió ante el sonido de la interferencia en las bocinas que sacaban la voz del usuario de la armadura, _"OH MIERDA FUNCIONA PEDAZO DE CHATARRA!, oh, ya se escucha, bien como decía, será mejor que dejes de actuar como si nada, es más que seguro que eso daños te **BZZZ...**"_ y la nueva interrupción por las fallas técnicas solo hicieron que esta vez, a pesar de la seria situación, una gota de sudor saliera en la nuca de Naruto _"-DAZO DE PORQUERÍA! sabía que no debí pagar por baratijas, ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡Olvidémonos de esta tontería de dialogar y solo muere bastardo!"_

"Je, eso tendrá que esperar, y mucho tiempo" moviendo rápidamente su mano derecha que aún seguía abajo por su brazo quemado, formo una cadena de sellos manuales, esto sin que lo notara el caza recompensas frente a él "Veamos cómo te va con esto, **_Raiton:Tengoku no mishin ito (Elemento rayo: El hilo cocedor de los cielos)"_** jalando su brazo el hilo de chakra que rodeaba el látigo de Aibo se tensó y empezó a retroceder sacando el cuchillo de obsidiana de la cabeza de la armadura, esto mientras al mismo tiempo el hilo sufrió el cambio de ser uno hilo hecho a base de chakra, a volverse un hilo hecho de electricidad pura.

Hilo que mientras pasaba por todo el camino de regreso a la mano de su portador, electrocuto y fundió todos los lugares en donde estuvo, siendo básicamente todo el látigo, volviéndolo en su mayor parte metal fundido, y lo que no se fundió fue cortado por el paso del cuchillo de obsidiana mientras regresaba a la mano de su creador.

Cuando el tanto de nuevo estuvo en su mano, salto de su posición esquivando justo a tiempo una pequeña lluvia de ácido que había mandado Aibo en un desesperado intento de matar o incapacitar al chico.

_"Maldito seas mocosos, ¡¿Tienes la menor idea de cuánto me costara remplazar eso?!"_ el grito aunque furioso, no sirvió en la más mínimo para intimidar a Naruto, pues gracias a lo chillona que era, era más difícil evitar reírse que sentir miedo, algo que se dejó ver con una sonrisa muy divertida, sonrisa que no paso desapercibido para la ardilla en armadura _"Con que te parece divertido, veamos qué tan divertido te seguirá pareciendo... ¡cuando pague mis reparaciones con lo que saque por tu cabeza!"_

El sonido de tuercas y movimiento metálico desde debajo del gran robot, abrió paso al de un nuevo sonido, uno que solo podría describirse como el de dos potentes turbinas o cohetes en acción, eso junto con la luz y fuego saliendo de la planta de los pies dejo claro lo que eran, dos propulsores que levantaron de forma lenta pero segura el cuerpo de gran tamaño formado por metal.

"Eso… podría ser malo" comento Naruto secamente mientras veía como un segundo par de propulsores salían de la espalda del robot, los cuales le brindaron el impulso necesario para avanzar a su posición, mientras a la vez retraía el sobrante látigo para usarlo y hacia que de su mano izquierda por su muñeca un dispositivo con un cañón y una pequeña llama, claramente un lanzallamas, se manifestara, a la vez un propulsor extra se activó y movió el gran cuerpo para que quedara con el brazo izquierdo hacia adelante, apuntando el puño directamente a la cara de Naruto, esto por la aun falta de movilidad derivada de las cenizas.

_"¿Alguna última palabra antes de té calcine mocoso?"_ pregunto Aibo con una clara voz que derramaba confianza ante su arma de mayor alcance y la aparente nueva debilidad que tenía Naruto, siendo la aparente falta de su brazo izquierdo por las gotas de ácido que le habían caído.

Olvidando todos los problemas y desventajas que aún tenía su armadura, en pos de la superioridad que sentía al ver desde una mayor altura a su enemigo y sus heridas, descarto los movimientos de la misma mano donde residían sus heridas, así como la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

"Sí, de hecho tengo unas palabras que decir"

_"¿Pues qué esperas niño?, ¡escúpelas y acabemos con esto!"_ dijo Aibo apurado al chico y perdiendo en el transcurso el movimiento de la tierra cerca de sus pies, junto con el movimiento a su espalda.

Levantando su mano izquierda la junto con la derecha, pegando sus palmas y entrelazando sus dedos, formando el símbolo para serpiente "Pues aquí están **_Mokuton: Chika no Ne no Jutsu (Estilo de madera: Jutsu de Raíces Subterráneas)_**" del suelo alrededor de Aibo una gran cantidad de lo que parecían raíces y estacas de madera salieron, y como si fueran serpientes se enrollaron por todo el cuerpo metálico del robot, pegándose, ajustándose y parando el movimiento por completo de Aibo, sin moverse de su posición con las manos aun juntas, miró fijamente el cañón en donde la flama roja aun bailaba "¿Que te parecieron mis últimas palabras idiota?"

Aibo o la armadura más bien, movió la cabeza con el fin de que con su único ojo/cámara que le quedaba, mirar todos los brazos de madera que mantenían aprisionado su cuerpo, después de que la inspección paso, simplemente miro a Naruto que aún se encontraba frente a él y en un tono divertido pregunto _"¿Madera? ¿En serio chico? ¿Crees que puedes mantenerme atrapado con estas ramitas?"_ como un intento de decirle que esta madera no podría contenerlo trato de mover su brazo derecho para que lanzara el látigo a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa, no se movieron ni un milímetro _"¡¿Que carajos?!"_ un segundo intento de movimiento y, a pesar de que los inyectores de su brazo estaban trabajando a la máxima potencia, siguió sin moverse _"¡¿Qué pasa con esta estúpida madera?! ¡¿Por qué no se rompe?! ¡Maldición!"_ con el último grito vino el último intento de mover su brazo.

"Veras mi amigo…" las palabras de Naruto llamaron la atención de Aibo, haciendo que dejara el nuevo intento de mover su cuerpo para poner atención a lo que tenía que decir "…Eso que está a tu alrededor no es una madera común y corriente, esta es una que fue creado y reforzado por chakra, el cual lo hace tan resistente como el acero"

Tras la explicación del pelirrojo, la confusión era lo que más persistía en la mente de la pequeña ardilla armada, en especial por la mención de este tal chakra, así como las posibles funciones que parecía haber demostrado a lo largo de esta pelea, le dejaba en la oscuridad, desde el principio le menciono de algo así, y aunque había recibido algunos ataques en los cuales, pensaba por lo menos, había usado chakra, seguía sin saber mucho de este.

Pues de todo lo que había visto nada tenía una verdadera relación que le permitiera saber más o menos la naturaleza de este elemento, o con que más le podría terminar atacando si lograba escapar de esto, hasta el momento le había atacado con rayos, obsidiana, humo, madera, demonios, hasta le había atacado con cenizas y su propio pelo, si en verdad podía atacar con todo eso gracias al chakra, quería un poco de la cosa, pero ahora le empezaba a dar miedo, estando a su merced y sin saber que más esperar era algo más que lógico terminaría en un estado emocional así.

Pero Aibo decidió calmarse, calmarse y ver de qué podía sacar ventaja aun en la posición en que se encontraba.

Entonces noto que, a pesar de la aparente exitosa captura por parte de su enemigo, él no se había movido aun de su anterior posición enfrente del cañón de su lanzallamas, sonriendo, pensó en lo simple que sería el presionar un botón, un botón que terminaría todo esto con un espectáculo caliente de luces y un cuerpo calcinado, y empezó a realizar esta idea, acercando su mano a su panel de control, justo a donde estaba el botón que activaría el gatillo.

Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse a unos centímetros de llegar a ese botón, y en su lugar se concentró en agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a los reposa brazos de su asiento con el fin de no caerse ante el temblor del cual fue víctima todo su cuerpo mecánico "¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó en voz alta solo para ver como en el panel de los controles frente a el llego el aviso de un nuevo daño a su espalda.

Moviendo la cabeza del robot y la última cámara disponible para saber lo que ocurría en el exterior, se encontró con la sorpresa de que a su espalda, se encontraba el lobo que había dejado el lugar tiempo antes, alias Zack, mordiendo y arañando con sus garras los tanques de gas que tenía a su espalda.

Una vez que hizo daños que podrían considerarse lo suficiente graves como para que el par de tanques que contenían el gas dejaran salir su contenido, salió disparado de la espalda robótica, mientras que Aibo maldecía al perro sarnoso por los daños a una de sus últimas armas disponibles para largo alcance, casi se pierde el resplandor naranja que venía desde enfrente.

Y fue _'casi'_, por que escucho la frase de Naruto la cual fue "**_Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego)_**" seguido por el calor que empezó a envolverlo, lo que lo hizo mirar para ver que una gran bola de fuego se acercaba hacia él, y con los tanques de gas a su espalda rotos dejando salir el gas el resultado de esto era más que obvio, lo que simplemente le hizo dejar salir una palabra.

"Mierda" lo cual literalmente explicaba su situación.

**_-KABOOOM-_**

Pocos segundos después una fuerte explosión se escuchó, lo que siguió a una enorme bola de fuego en el centro del claro, así como varios pedazos de metal saliendo volando de las mismas bolas de fuego, grandes y chicas de todos los tamaños y formas salieron, quedando dispersos por todo el campo.

Cosa que miro Naruto sin en realidad inmutarse, o por lo menos lo hizo mientras esperaba que su compañero canino se terminara de acercar, cuando se terminó encontrando al lado del pelirrojo, este último se puso en una rodilla y le rasco la oreja de forma cariñosa "Bien hecho chico, hiciste un gran trabajo, te traeré un pedazo de carne especialmente grande la próxima vez" dijo mientras le acariciaba el costado a Zack y a la vez seguía mirando de nuevo las llamas con el metal derretido a su alrededor "Seguiste bien la instrucción muchacho" eso último que dijo mientras se levantaba de su posición arrodillada, se refería a la razón principal y verdadera por la que había mandado lejos a Zack en primer lugar.

No fue por que pensara que no podría ayudarle durante la pelea, o por que considerara que terminaría siendo alguna clase de obstáculo, como pensó inicialmente Aibo, sino porque pensó que le podría dar una oportunidad, una como la que tuvo hace unos momentos, en si no es que la necesitara para ganar, no por lo menos con alguien como el pequeño roedor con armadura estilo Iron Man.

Pero las circunstancias le hicieron llegar a este punto, tanto las características de su situación en la batalla, como las de su vida en general, sabía que a diferencia de la pelea en la que recién estuvo, la cual podría ganar sin mucho esfuerzo, incluso conteniéndose para que no se enterara ni Lala ni la gente cercana al bosque de esta, podría terminar llegando una pelea que no sería así, una en la que incluso usando todo su poder actualmente disponible o el de sus hermanos, necesitaría ayuda de incluso su manada para ganar, y este fue el mejor escenario actual para probar el como ellos podrían actuar en situaciones así.

Y podía decir que hasta el momento estaban a la altura de sus expectativas, levantándose volvió a escanear el campo y noto algo, o mejor dicho la falta de algo "¿Dónde está ese pequeño escurridizo?" mirando alrededor, vio que no había ni un solo pelo, dedo o hueso quemado de la ardilla que se encontraba dentro de la armadura, lo que solo podría significar que el tipo se había escapado, o que la explosión fue tan fuerte que se quemó y se volvio cenizas en segundos el cuerpo del pequeño vil.

Siendo sinceros no estaba seguro de que la segunda fuera lo que paso, aunque fuera tan pequeño como una ardilla era difícil que una explosión dejara cero rastros de un cuerpo… pero la verdad no podía importarle menos, aun si seguía vivo no representaba una verdadera amenaza para él o su familia, y si el pequeño era listo, vería que no le convenía tratar de regresar por venganza o algo por el estilo.

Dándose media vuelta en dirección a donde se encontraba el claro donde dejo a Lala, comenzó a caminar mientras era acompañado por Zack, durante la caminata miro las heridas causadas por el ácido en su brazo derecho, los cuales se estaban curando lentamente, de igual manera sentía como las heridas de su ojo derecho se comenzaban a cerrar y curar, pasando su mano por su ojo derecho solo pudo pensar _"Puede que el tipo no fuera peligroso, pero si por un descuido pudo hacer algo como esto… No quiero imaginar que podría hacerme alguien que en verdad sea fuerte"_

**_-Clic-_**

Escuchando el chasquido a su izquierda, tanto Naruto como Zack dirigieron la vista hacia ese lugar, donde lo único que pudieron ver fue una rama rota y varias hojas, descartándolo como algún otro animal escapando ante la vista de un lobo y un humano el par siguió su camino, uno saltando a las ramas de los árboles y otro corriendo por el bosque.

Segundos después de la partida, en el costado del árbol donde se escuchó el chasquido, la cabeza peluda y café del anteriormente armado cazarrecompensas Aibo se dejó ver, el pequeño roedor movió constantemente la cabeza de un lado hacia otro mientras jadeaba de forma pesada, buscando cualquier indicio de que el humano o el lobo siguieran por alguna parte "Tch, esto no es lo que me esperaba cuando me contrataron para esta mierda, nadie me dijo que ese maldito era tan fuerte" volteando un par de veces más la cabeza sin encontrar nada, respiro profundo, tratando de traer la mayor cantidad de oxígeno a sus pequeños pulmones, salió de su escondite dejando tras de él una especie de esfera para hámster tecnológica con un propulsor, seguramente siendo ese alguna clase de capsula de escape que le permitió escapar de la explosión de su armadura, "Je, pero su fuerza solo es equivalente a su estupidez, mira que irse sin confirmar mi muerte, ahora podre terminar el trabajo" dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y las frotaba de forma maniática "Solo tengo que tomar mis armas y… ¿Dónde están mis armas?" tanteando varias veces su cinturón en donde recordaba haber dejado el par de pistolas laser y no encontrarlas, paso a buscar frenéticamente por todo su cuerpo en busca de sus armas llegando hasta el punto de quitarse su mono y cinturón solo para confirmar que no estuvieran bajo sus ropas, cosa que confirmo.

Dando vueltas desde su eje busco con la vista cualquier indicio de sus armas, alguna pieza, un brillo, lo que sea, y las encontró, pero no en el suelo, o por alguna de las ramas de un árbol, las encontró en las fauces de un gran oso con pelaje de color negro, el cual creyendo que eran un bocadillo cerro sus mandíbulas, mastico y se las trago, dejando blanco a la pequeña ardilla, pero la cosa solo empeoro para el cuándo el oso cambio su vista a él, y aun se veía hambriento, esta vista solo hizo que Aibo pudiera reaccionar de una forma.

* * *

**_-Cercanías del claro del lobo-_**

**_"¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"_**

**_"Cro-Cro-Cro"_**

A unos cientos de metros de entrar al claro, tanto Naruto como Zack se detuvieron de sus respectivas carreras para ver el origen, o por lo menos mirar en la dirección general de donde vinieron tanto el grito como los graznidos de los cuervos, ambos suponiendo el que lo causo.

Pero con un rápido escaneo de esa zona con su habilidad sensorial le dio un mejor contexto de lo que pasaba al primero "Hm, parece que ese pequeño se encontró con Kuro" Kuro, como se llamaba al más grande de los osos que se encontraban por la zona del bosque sureño, era el que se le podría decir era tanto el alfa de todos los animales, como el dueño de los terrenos del bosques de esa parte, y su chakra estaba justo en ese momento en el claro donde peleo anteriormente "Bueno, no es que nos incumba eso" cambiando su vista de la zona de dónde provenía el sonido a donde estaba parado Zack "Vamos hay que ver si Lala-chan no rompió a mi clon o su cueva con alguno de sus inventos" con esas palabras dichas el par de diferentes especies volvió a retomar su carrera hacía el claro del lobo.

Una carrera que fue mucho más corta que la anterior gracias al tramo que ya había recorrido, siendo un recorrido con un tiempo de duración menor al minuto, tiempo en el que llegaron a la esquina del valle, en un punto donde se podía ver la vida y actividad en el lugar, que no era mucho, solo Zimba que se mantenía vigilante en el centro, mientras el resto de la manada se mantenía recostado alrededor del clon de Naruto y de Lala los cuales estaban recostados en el pasto, ambos mojados y en traje de baños, de vez en cuando se podía ver el como la chica pelirrosa levantaba su brazo para señalar una nube con una forma que le pareciera divertida o curiosa.

"Parece que decidieron nadar un rato más" comento mirando el rastro de pequeños charcos de agua que hacían un camino desde el lago hasta el lugar donde se recostaban el par "Ahora momento de que regrese al campo" juntando sus manos formo uno de los sellos de mano con los que estaba más familiarizado siendo el símbolo de una cruz **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de sombra)"_** una nube de humo más tarde y a su lado un clon de sombra más apareció solo para desaparecer unos segundos después, ahora, solo tenía que esperar.

Y la espera fue corta, capto la mirada de su clon, el cual levanto y movió levemente la cabeza hacia su dirección, esto en cuanto capto y proceso la memoria junto con las ordenes que llegaron a su cerebro en el segundo en que el clon se había disipado, acto seguido volvió a lo que hacía, ósea hablar con Lala de las nubes que le parecían divertidas.

Tras dejar pasar unos cinco o seis minutos, el doppelganger llamo a su compañera alienígena, le dijo unas pocas oraciones, con las cuales parecieron animarla y hacer que entrara corriendo a la cueva siendo seguida de cerca por el par de lobas de pelaje claro.

En el momento en que Lala entro en la parte más profunda de la cueva, el Naruto original entro al claro donde fue recibido con el caluroso saludo de Zimba y Menma, quienes le olfatearon las piernas, captando su olor tanto el natural, como el del ácido, humo, cenizas y otros elementos que uso en su pelea contra Aibo, y solo podían decir que no era el mejor olor del mundo, razón por la que arrugaron sus narices y hocicos.

"Sí, creo que necesitare un pequeño baño" dijo divertido mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Menma el cual trataba de quitarse el mal olor pasando varias veces su pata por su nariz "Bien, puede que sea uno no tan pequeño" pasando a mirar a su clon mando una rápida orden mental para que se disipara y le diera sus recuerdos del tiempo en que estuvo ausente, tras clasificar esos recuerdos no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que vio, "M-mucho contacto físico y demasiados saltos" repasando unos de los últimos recuerdos, sus mejillas se oscurecieron aún más "Y puede que tenga que pedirle ayuda a mamá para que se asegure que se amarre bien el traje de baño"

Recordando lo último que le dijo el clon a Lala, miro el alrededor buscando un lugar adecuado para la idea, cuando lo encontró formo dos clones de sombra y saco un rollo de almacenamiento del sello en su brazo derecho, específicamente el rollo de almacenamiento que buscaba en la mañana con el kanji para bosque, el cual le dio a uno de los clones mientras que el otro simplemente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al árbol más cercano para saltar a su rama más cercana y tomar camino a un destino desconocido.

Mientras el par de dobles hacían sus respectivas tareas, el Naruto original hizo su camino al pequeño estanque en el claro, al que salto y se sumergió durante varios segundos, segundos en donde procuro lavarse por lo menos lo suficiente como para que Lala no fuera a llegar a oler los restos de su batalla… o por lo menos esperaba que ese fuera el caso, no sabía que tan bueno fuera el olfato de una devilukeana.

Dejando a un lado el pensamiento, después de unos pocos chorros de agua más por su cabeza y cara, salió del estanque escurriendo de agua, dejando un charco de agua en la orilla, sacudiéndose como un perro se liberó del exceso de agua, aunque causando en el proceso que su pelo ya de por si puntiagudo y rebelde se volviera aún más rebelde, ese junto con el pelaje de su cola que se levantó alborotado, volviéndolo más ancha, genero una vista muy graciosa.

Pasando las manos por su pelo y cola logro hacer que se alisaran, regresando a su estado más acomodado y presentable, o lo más acomodado que era posible poner su pelo, ese era prácticamente un caso perdido.

Mirando enfrente a donde estaba su clon haciendo el pedido que le había dado, comenzó a mover sus piernas para acercarse a él, mientras al mismo tiempo pasaba el suficiente chakra con naturaleza de fuego por su cuerpo para evaporar y secar el agua restante en su cuerpo y ropas.

Una vez al lado de su doble, el cual estaba poniendo unos platos en el pedazo de mantel que ahora cubría parte del suelo del pequeño valle, paso un brazo por el cuello de este mientras miraba lo que había estado organizando "Te quedo bien mi amigo, aunque bueno, eres yo, era obvio que quedaría así"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su creador y su última línea, solo asintió ante sus palabras y puso los últimos cubiertos al lado de los platos, irguiéndose al finalizar los últimos preparativos, movió la cabeza a su creador y desapareció en una nube de humo "Hmm, solo espero que le guste a Lala-chan" comento mientras se sentaba en el mantel en el suelo, miraba su actual estado de ropa y el lugar donde se encontraban sus heridas ya curadas, por fortuna la pelea con el roedor no le había causado ningún daño a su ropa, además de una que otra pequeña gota de ácido que medio carcomió la manga derecha de su playera, lo bueno es que eran prácticamente imperceptibles, y si llegaban a verse solo podría decir que fueron algunos agujeros hechos por ramas o algún elemento del bosque.

Bien, ahora que todo estaba preparado solo le quedaba esperar a que Lala saliera de la cueva, para que pasaran a la siguiente parte de esta cit- digo, digo, recorrido divertido por la ciudad y sus alrededores, sí, eso.

Y tras unos cinco minutos más de espera, en los que Naruto se mantenía en la negación sobre su cita con Lala-

_"¡Que no es una cita!"_

…

"…"

…

No vuelvas a romper la cuarta pared Naruto… volviendo a la historia tras reparar la pared.

Después de que pasaran esos cinco minutos de espera, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pasos aproximarse desde la cueva, haciendo que el ninja pelirrojo se levantara de su posición sentada en la manta para mirar el origen de este, sabía quién generaba el sonido, pero quería ver qué tipo de ropa habría elegido ahora que Peke no podía generar la ropa de la chica con cola de diablo.

Cuando Lala salió completamente de la cueva, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ropa que traía la chica, pues esta salió vistiendo un sencillo pero bonito vestido de verano de mangas cortas de una sola pieza color amarillo con puntos blanco, y la falda que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, esto junto con unas sandalias de verano con suelas de color café y las ataduras que mantenían las suelas unidas de color negro.

Lala, la cual mostraba una gran sonrisa al salir de la cueva con su nuevo atuendo en exposición, miro a Naruto y la sonrisa que tenía mientras la veía, la sonrisa en los labios del chico solo causo que su propia sonrisa solo se ampliara aún más, contenta porque al parecer su elección de atuendo había sido del agrado de su prometido con marcas en las mejillas.

Acercándose a este, dio una vuelta en su eje causando que su vestido se moviera con ella, tras terminar la vuelta se inclinó hacia adelante y ponía las manos a su espalda "¿Y qué tal Naruto-kun? ¿Me queda bien este vestido?" pregunto Lala, esperando que la respuesta fuera una afirmativa.

Naruto en realidad no tardo ni un segundo en dar su respuesta con respecto a lo que pensaba del atuendo que ahora modelaba Lala "Sí, te queda muy bien Lala-chan, aunque todo parece que se ve bien en ti" y como la respuesta fue rápida, también significaba que no pensó mucho en las palabras que salieron de su boca de una forma muy sincera, diciendo literalmente la cosa que, a su pensar era una de las más sinceras que habían en su mente con respecto a la pinkette.

Algo que causo una cosa que uno pensaría que no podría pasar, o por lo menos no con alguien con la mente despistada y un tanto infantil de Lala, la linda chica de pelo rosa frente a él, se sonrojo, si, sus mejillas habían tomado un tono más oscuro que el de su color habitual y ahora se balanceaba de un lado a otro tímidamente mientras pasaba un mechón de pelo rosa detrás de su oreja de una forma muy linda, en realidad todo lo que hacía, solo la hacía ver más linda a los ojos de Naruto.

Ese pensamiento solo aumento cuando ella con un tono muy lindo y bajo, incluso hasta tímido, le hizo una pregunta "¿E-en serio lo crees?", todo esto fue una vista muy rara, y no solo para Naruto, cualquiera que hubiera conocido a la chica, ya fuera por unos minutos o por años se quedaría más que extrañado por la forma en que se comportaba en este mismo momento, pues no era natural que le pasara algo así cuando literalmente podía pasearse por una casa o una calle completamente desnuda y no sentir mucha vergüenza por el mismo hecho en sí, pero que por un simple alago se pusiera tan nerviosa e incluso parecer avergonzada, era muy raro.

Pero la causa de este comportamiento en Lala era una muy simple, y esta causa, era el sentimiento que venía detrás de las palabras, verán, por años, aunque recibió halagos de diferentes personas prácticamente toda su vida, casi siempre eran hechos por los súbditos o sirvientes de su mundo, o por pretendientes que buscaban una de dos cosas, su cuerpo de una forma pervertida, o su posición como la princesa heredera de todo un imperio galáctico, o los dos.

El punto, era que siempre que le daban un cumplido o palabras dulces, mientras no vinieran de su familia, siempre estaban acompañadas de un sentimiento, causa oculta o cierto deber detrás de sus halagos, cosa que siempre lograba diferenciar por lo que solo los ignoro o hacía como que no los entendía.

Pero con Naruto fue diferente, cuando le dijo ese cumplido, lo hizo de forma sincera, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento oculto que ella pensara fuera de alguna forma negativa en el aspecto de que buscara algo de ella, lo que la hacía sentir tanto feliz como avergonzada por eso.

Naruto ante la apariencia linda que generaba junto con la pregunta dado de forma tímida solo pudo sonrojarse ante la tan diferente y adorable apariencia de Lala, haciendo que se rascara su ahora más roja mejilla marcada mientras giraba levemente su mirada "S-Sí, estas muy linda"

Lala sonrió felizmente ante la nueva respuesta positiva, y en su felicidad conseguida por estas, salto y abrazo el brazo libre de Naruto haciendo que terminara entre sus suaves pechos "Jeje, gracias Naruto-kun" dijo Lala pero no recibió respuesta, pues el pelirrojo estaba concentrándose lo más que podía en no sonrojarse de forma extrema por la suave sensación que cubría su brazo y en no ver el pronunciado escote que se hacía en el vestido de Lala por el abrazo, después de no recibir respuesta por un rato Lala le dio vuelta a su cabeza para ver por qué no hablaba su prometido, pero se detuvo cuando capto algo por el rabillo del ojo, volteando completamente hacia donde vio el objeto se encontró con un pequeño espacio donde había un cuadro de mantel con platos, cubiertos y comidas suficientes para dos personas, "Eh ¿qué es eso?"

Naruto volteo la cabeza cuando Lala dejo de abrazarlo para pasar a señalar el lugar detrás de ellos en donde estaba la pequeña sorpresa que tenía, "Ah eso, bueno, veras pensé que una buena forma para terminar el día de hoy sería el de un pequeño y relajante pícnic, así que el día de ayer prepare esto para cuando fuera a terminar el tour por el bosque, sé que no es mucho pero espero que te guste"

La chica extraterrestre miro el mantel típico con el patrón de cuadrados blancos y rojos que cubría el césped del suelo con los cubiertos y todo lo necesario para una comida simple, volviendo a mirar al chico a su lado sonrió e hizo algo que no se esperaba el niño de pelo rojo, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Me gusta, gracias" sonriendo de nuevo de forma radiante, se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar al pequeño pícnic perdiendo el sonrojo ahora más marcado en las mejillas de Naruto el cual miro como simplemente caminaba al pequeño cuadro de tela "Ahora vamos a comer ¡tengo hambre!" grito lo último de la manera infantil que le caracterizaba.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza ante el cambio de actitud de Lala para ir a comer, Naruto decidió el solo seguirla mientras pensaba en lo que paso por el día, tuvo un buen día pasando por sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad acompañado de una linda y agradable chica como Lala, pudo hacer un poco de ejercicio en el bosque mientras divertía a Lala y a sí mismo, nado un rato con ella, le presento a su manada de amigos, e incluso peleo con una ardilla alienígena equipada con una armadura al estilo de Iron Man, para culminar con una comida en un pícnic, en general no fue un mal día, por lo menos un día divertido sí que fue.

"Si mis días serán así ahora que Lala-chan está aquí, creo que me gustara mi vida" comento para sí mismo Naruto en voz baja.

"¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo Naruto-kun?"

Mirando la ahora inclinada en duda cabeza de Lala mientras estaba sentada en el mantel, Naruto solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza "No, nada Lala-chan, vamos a comer ¿qué quieres? hay…"

**_-Fin capítulo 9-_**

* * *

**Otro capítulo a la lista, ok, siendo sinceros tuve muchos problemas pensando en cómo desarrollar este capítulo, en especial la escena de la pelea, de hecho esa la escribí varías veces porque no me terminaba de convencer, por lo que espero entiendan la tardanza, pero espero la verdad y les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Bueno como siempre, les invito a que me digan en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿qué puedo mejorar?, lo que sea mientras no tenga insultos, sigan, compartan, y hasta el siguiente episodio.**

**-Ja ne-**


	10. Juguemos Parte 1

**Aaahhh, que hermoso día, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y no hay nubes en el cielo, es un perfecto día para salir a pasear... si no fuera por que aun estamos en cuarentena... mmm, mejor me pondré a escribir.**

**Hola, hola otra vez mis hijos, es bueno verlos de nuevo, pues como se ve en título, estamos en otro nuevo capítulo de este gran fanfic, por fin llegamos al primer capítulo de dos dígitos, ahhh, que bien se siente eso, casi tanto como el hecho de que esta ganando cada vez más seguidores, y la verdad estoy muy feliz por que ya llegamos a más de cien seguidores y casi cien favoritos, lo que aunque no parezca mucho para otros, para mí es un muy gran logro personal, me siento feliz de que tantas personas sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**Y por esa felicidad empecé a escribir este decimo capítulo, el cual espero y les guste.**

**También aprovecho para darle las gracias al usuario 'LordShadowBlade' por hacer la nueva miniatura que se puede apreciar ahora, sin más que decir los dejo con la sección de comentarios:**

**Thekillerpro: _Un saludo especial para ti mi amigo, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, espero verte pronto por aquí amigo._**

**Dasgun: ****_Pues como dije en mi otro fanfic, no estoy seguro de si lo que escribiste es lo que pienso que significa, pero si es así, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo._**

**Sesiom zero: _Hola de nuevo, m_****e_ alegro que te haya gustado la pelea, me rompí mucho el coco pensando en como quedaría mejor, y lo de la ardilla la verdad fue algo que se me ocurrió después de que recordé la película animada de linterna verde, la verdad me alegro que haya quedado bien y gracioso, ese era el objetivo._**

**Eduardo Dragnel: ****_Votos leídos y anotados amigo, los dos._**

**shirone.57: _Gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero y te vuelva a ver._**

**Re Lovely Lover: ****_Pues si, a veces son así la cosa, pero no creas que será definitivo que no vaya a estar Mio en el harem, últimamente eh estado pensando algunas cosas relacionadas a este tema, pero... Ya sabrás de eso en el futuro, en posibles nuevos capítulos. _**

**Ok, sin más comentarios que decir, los dejo con el capítulo ¡DISFRUTEN**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, To Love-Ru o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10: Juguemos Parte 1._**

Las calles de la ciudad, a pesar de ser tan tarde en la noche, seguían estando ocupadas por cientos de peatones que caminaban, pasaban a restaurantes por una cena o salían de sus trabajos de regreso a sus casas.

Y para el caso de Naruto, que en este momento llevaba de regreso a su casa, a una Lala medio dormida en su espalda, el ultimo se parecía mucho a su propio caso. Solo que en vez de salir del trabajo, venía regresando del tour por la ciudad y el bosque que había planeado para Lala, donde tubo que perder a varias de sus amigas de la infancia y su madre por medio de clones de sombra, presentarle a su acompañante de pelo rosa sus amigos lobos, y de enfrentarse a su primer cazar recompensas galáctico, que resulto ser una ardilla con una súper armadura. Si casi igual a un día en una oficina archivando papeles.

Sintiendo que su compañera con cola se removía en su espalda, miro a su espalda para ver si estaba bien. Cuando miro atrás se encontró con el pelo rosa de Lala, el cual ahora estaba adornado de nuevo con el clip para el cabello en forma de la cabeza de Peke, el cual estaba de nuevo cargado y funcionando, creando de nuevo la ropa con la que había salido Lala al principio del día.

_"Se ve linda cuando duerme"_ pensó sinceramente, era muy tranquila y su cara estaba tan pacifica, que lo hizo sonreír.

Reajustando su agarre en la chica que tenía apoyada en su espalda, reanudo su caminar en dirección a su casa. Y aunque mientras caminaba su cara se veía normal, tranquila e incluso feliz, en su mente tenía un seño fruncido, causado por estar pensando en los eventos que habían pasado en este momento, y en lo disgustado que lo hacían sentir _"Solo han pasado dos días, pero lo siento como si hubieran sido semanas"_.

Claramente no se refería a la llegada de Lala y el haberla conocido, no se sentía disgustado para nada por conocer a la dulce y enérgica chica. Por la razón que se sentía disgustado y hasta enojado, fueron las cosas que causaron en realidad su padre, el como su hasta el momento aparente avaricia, y querer usar a su hija como una especie de moneda, había causado muchas cosas nada más unas horas después de que el hablo con ese hombre.

Solo un día desde que hablo con la sombra de ese hombre y su lacayo pierna de perro. Y una rata cambia formas hubiera tratado de propasarse con su amiga Haruna si no hubiera dejado a Lala, y un asesino estilo Iron-Man casi lo mata hace dos horas, si eso era solo el inicio _"Y de seguro aun me esperan muchas más cosas más. Junto a eso aun tengo que hablar con Haruna-chan sobre Son, Kurama y la verdadera naturaleza de Lala-chan"_ ante ese pensamiento, suspiro muchas cosas en poco tiempo, necesitaba un descanso.

Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo cuando vislumbro por el rabillo de sus ojo, el umbral de su casa y el de Riko, mostrándole que ya había llegado a se destino. Yendo a la izquierda, comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de su casa, tenía que pedir una explicación a su madre del por que lo estaba siguiendo, y posiblemente dar una explicación, que seguramente le pediría su mamá por cierta cosita de más temprano.

Pero antes de entrar a su casa, enfoco su habilidad sensorial en la casa de los Yuki, queriendo asegurarse de que ya estaban seguras en su casa a esta hora el par de hermanas, no quería otro episodio de 'prometido rata cambia formas secuestrador'. Confirmando que tanto Mikan como Riko, ya habían regresado a su casa, seguramente habiéndolo hecho después de haberlo perdido a medio del tour.

Volvió a tomar el camino a la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta... y de inmediato tubo que agacharse cuando una sartén casi le golpeo en la cabeza.

Viendo hacia adelante mientras a la vez tomaba la sartén que le lanzaron del mango con su cola, se encontró con la vista aterradora, de una muy furiosa Kushina, en su estado de '_habanero sangriento'_, con su pelo en nueve mechones flotantes, los ojos en blanco, y lo que mas le asusto al pobre Naruto, el rodillo de madera en una mano y la cuchara sopera en le otra. Una vista muy atemorizante para Naruto _"Hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese estado dirigido a mi"_

Y si que era atemorizante, la ultima vez que se concentro en el, fue en aquella ocasión que se hizo los tatuajes de los elementos que domino al estilo Kumo, por fortuna en esa ocasión se le ocurrió esconder los cuchillos y todo lo filoso, que si no, además de la tunda seguramente también hubiera usado uno de esos para tratar de quitarle los tatuajes junto con la piel, puede que exagerara, pero con su madre era mejor no andarse con juegos y tomar sus precauciones.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE**..." Ok, empezó diciendo su nombre completo y de forma muy molesta, ya empezaba a sonar que iba a ir mal la cosa "Me quieres decir, por que un clon de sombra tuyo vino hace dos horas, me informo como recibiste un disparo en el hombro y en la cabeza, te peleaste en el bosque con un terminator ardilla, te quemaste y cortaste con un látigo que lanzaba acido y fuego... ¡y básicamente me ordenaste que me quedara aquí!"

Ohhhh, mierda, ahora que repasaba esos recuerdos que descarto del clon que envió desde el claro para informarle la situación a su madre, noto que el estúpido clon, no dijo las cosas con el tacto que el hubiera preferido, y termino haciendo parecer el intento de relajar a su madre para que se quedara en casa, y que no alterara a Riko, Mikan, o a la misma Lala por una situación ya resuelta... en más bien una orden para que se quedara en casa mientras seguía preocupada por el y su condición actual, rompiendo así una de las reglas más fundamentales de tratar a un Uzumaki, en especial a una que es mujer... nunca le des ordenes a un/a Uzumaki preocupado/a, nunca sale bien.

Y ahora que le había hecho eso a su madre, ahora si empezó a sudar balas, si antes no se hirió mucho con lo que le hizo el ese Aibo, seguramente su madre terminara su trabajo "E-e-eh, c-cálmate k-kaa-chan, p-primero deja que deje a Lala-chan en su habitación y luego podemos hablar ¿T-te parece?"

Con la pregunta de su hijo, y a la vista de que en la espalda del mismo estaba una princesa alienígena muy dormida, y a gusto, que no merecía ser molestada por las estupideces que cometió su hijo, su modo habanero titubeo un poco, hasta empezar a desaparecer, pero eso si, su ceño fruncido ahí siguió.

"Bien, llévala a su habitación, pero en cuanto la dejes en su habitación, vienes a la sala por que tu, yo, y el señor rodillo tienen que hablar" dijo mientras señalaba todo lo que menciono, solo que le dio un poco más de ímpetu al rodillo en su mano.

"S-s-sí claro kaa-chan, de inmediato" con eso dicho, volvió a acomodar a su prometida que aun seguía durmiendo cómodamente en su espalda, la cual ahora mordiscaba de vez en cuando el pelo de Uzumaki menor, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

La vista de su hijo cargando a la princesas de otro mundo, causo que Kushina por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que sabía que no era el momento adecuado, le viniera a la mente un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de ella hace varios años, cuando aun vivía Minato, el recuerdo, de como cuando empezaron su relación, ella en más de una ocasión había saltado a la espalda de su ahora difunto esposo, y el como obligaba a su esposo a llevarla de caballito en varias de sus citas, o cuando estaban solos en el complejo del clan Uzumaki construido en Konoha. El como en esas ocasiones empezaban con sus suplicas y terminaba con muchas risas de parte de los dos.

Recordó eso, y de nueva cuenta en el día, sintió un pequeño tirón en su corazón. Sacudiendo la cabeza, y haciendo a un lado sus viejos recuerdos junto con esa fea sensación en su pecho, miro el como la ahora liberada cola de su hijo junto con sus pies y la cola de Lala , se perdía detrás del techo de las escalera, y el como sus pasos del menor de la casa se empezaban a escuchar por el techo.

Suspirando, y frotándose la cabeza, se fue a la sala con un lento caminar, tratando de pensar el por que es que seguía teniendo esos episodios, episodios en los que su corazón tenía esa fea sensación "¿Qué me esta pasando dattebane?" se pregunto a sí misma, con la mente tan perdida que incluso dejo escapar su pequeño tic verbal.

Mientras la matriarca Uzumaki trataba de calmarse para impartirle el castigo a su hijo, por que si, aun con dudas y raros episodios de flashsbaks que no lograba entender, iba a darle sentido a su hijo y recordarle que el adulto que daba las ordenes era ella. Naruto entro a la habitación que ahora, por decir así, compartía con Lala, entrando a la sección que le correspondía a la devilukeana.

Cuando entro, se encontró para su sorpresa, que la habitación ya no estaba tan vacía como estaba el día anterior. Parecía que por alguna razón que por el momento era desconocido para el ninja, Lala había sacado de su D-Dial o de quien sabe donde más, varias de sus herramientas, inventos y unos cuantos materiales, que guardaba y los había dispersado por toda su habitación, con que fin, no sabia, pero por el momento Naruto solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que sería como medio de alarma, o una forma de evitar que la gente entrara a su cuarto.

Podía ver muchas herramientas y piezas rotas filosas dispersas por el suelo, que podían poner en peligro sus pies ahora descalzos. Respirando profundamente, trato de moverse lo más ágil posible para evitar pisar cualquier cosa con punta o alguna forma irregular que le pudiera dañar los pies, mientras a la vez trataba de avanzar lo más rápido posible a la cama de la pinkette para dejarla e ir a recibir el castigo de su madre.

Si, no planearía escapar del castigo, tenía que ser un hombre y aceptarlo como tal... además de que la ultima vez que lo intento su madre lo encontró y fue mucho peor.

"Mierda, ¿Por que hoy se le ocurrió sacar tantas cosas?" se pregunto Naruto en voz alta mientras trataba de esquivar un extraño destornillados con tres puntas a los lados, lo que dejo una apuntando al cielo, punta que casi piso "¿Planea construir algo o que?" pregunto mientras trataba de dar otro paso que lo dejaría a solo medio metro de la cama de Lala.

"De hecho esa es más o menos la idea" la repentina voz de Peke viniendo desde su espalda mientras bajaba el pie, desconcentro y sorprendió a Naruto por un momento de tal manera, que dejo caer su pie de forma descuidada, y de no ser por sus reflejos y entrenamiento que le permitió cambiar la trayectoria de caída de su pie, no se atravesó el miembro con un pedazo de metal cortado y puesto en forma de triangulo, y solo escapo con un pequeño corte al costado de su pie que se curo en unos segundos.

Volteando se cabeza levemente, para ver el broche en la cabeza de su prometida que pareció un poco avergonzado, lo miro con un ceño fruncido "A la próxima que camine por un campo minado, por lo menos procura que ya pise tierra antes de hablarme de forma sorpresiva, para que no vuelva a pasar algo así ¿Ok?" pregunto en un susurro para no despertar a Lala, pero aun así se noto la seriedad con la que lo dijo.

"E-esta bien Naruto-san, perdón por eso"

Ante la pena que mostraba de alguna manera el robot en su voz, Naruto suspiro y volvió a dar otro paso adelante esquivando otro objeto punzó cortante "Esta bien, solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez" dijo dando un ultimó paso a salvo, llegando al lado de la cama, donde dejo delicadamente a Lala "Bueno, la verdad me gustaría preguntar que es lo que quiere hacer Lala, pero mamá esta esperando, y no le gusta esperar cuando esta enojada, así que..." acercándose a la cama de la chica, le puso una sabana para cubrirla del frio, y de una forma impulsiva, sin saber en realidad la razón del por que lo hizo, Naruto le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

Pero dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, de forma rápida y hasta un poco nerviosa, se retiro de la mejilla de la chica, lo que le permitió ver la cara completa de la pelirrosa, lo que le dejo ver la gran sonrisa que esta tenía. No sabía si la sonrisa fue por un buen sueño que estaba teniendo, o por que sintió inconscientemente el beso, y aunque la verdad le hubiera gustado saberlo, ya había gastado mucho tiempo y su madre seguía esperando, así que por el momento dejaría esa duda para después.

Dándose vuelta, estaba a punto de ir a la puerta del cuarto para salir e ir al piso de abajo, sin embargo, debido a lo medio despistado y pensativo que estaba con lo que acababa de pasar, se olvido de que el cuarto tenía un piso minado, por lo que bajo el pie de manera descuidada al piso, lo que termino de la misma manera en que muchos de seguro piensan, pisando un objeto que le causo un gran dolor, ¿Pero que objeto fue ese?... Una pieza de lego

Si, una única pieza de lego, y digo única por que, para gran confusión y hasta enojo de Naruto, esa pieza, era la única pieza de lego en toda la habitación "¡¿Que diablos?! ¡¿De donde rayos salió esa pieza de lego?!" pregunto en un tono muy alto el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la planta del pie que había pisado la pieza de juguete "¡¿Y para empezar para que quiere Lala una sola pieza de lego?!"

"Shhh, Lala-sama esta durmiendo, ¡cállese!" dijo Peke, el cual ya se había cambiado de forma, de la ropa de Lala, a su forma de robot normal, y gracias a la advertencia que le susurro de forma fuerte, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta del volumen de voz que estaba usando, por lo que se callo.

Después de que el dolor en su pie seso, estaba a punto de empezar a caminar de nuevo por el campo minado que era el piso de Lala, _"Espera un segundo... ¿Por que no mejor"_ mirando al techo, le llego una simple idea que hizo que se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano _"¡¿Por que carajos no pensé eso?!"_

Saltando lo más silencioso que pudo, y dándose vuelta a medio camino del salto, toco el techo con las plantas de sus pies a los que le había enviado un poco de chakra, cosa que le permitió pegarse al techo y caminar por este hasta la entrada del cuarto y salir del mismo, pero no antes de mirar una ultima vez a Lala por encima del hombro y darle una cálida sonrisa "Buenas noches Lala-chan"

Y con eso dicho, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el y se fue a enfrentar a la fiera que era su madre en este momento, perdiéndose la ligera apertura de los ojos de Lala junto con la sonrisa de la pinkette "Igualmente Naruto-kun" cerrando sus ojos, volvió a dormir mientras recordaba con cariño el beso en la mejilla que le dio su prometido.

* * *

**_-Una hora y media después-_**

_"Ahora duro menos tiempo... me alegro"_ pensó el Uzumaki menor mientras liberaba un ligero gemido y trataba de levantarse del reciente castigo que acababa de recibir de la mujer frente a el, ósea su madre. Por fortuna para el, aunque el castigo si que fue duro, y duro un buen rato, gracias a que antes de que Kushina se soltara con el rodillo, pudo medio explicar la situación y el por que del actuar de su clon. Lo que no impidió que le dieran el castigo, pero por lo que parecía, si ayudo a que fuera menos pesado para el.

"Bien, ya puedes levantarte sochi, pero que no se vuelva a repetir algo como eso, ¡¿entendido?!" dijo lo ultimó con un tono más fuerte que hizo que Naruto sudara y asintiera de forma inmediata.

"¡H-hai Kaa-chan!" grito el chico con cola mientras se levantaba y ponía recto. Podía escuchar a sus espaldas las burlas de sus hermanos biju, por como se estaba comportando gracias a las reprimendas de su madre. Ohhh como quería golpearles en la nariz y en el lugar donde no brilla el sol, sí, también les dolía en ese lugar a pesar de ser chakra con conciencia.

Pero no podía hacerlo en este momento, aun tenía que calmar a su madre y explicarle más a fondo lo que paso en el bosque... pero mañana bromas a montón para esos dos, más valía que se cuidaran, en especial Son Goku, sabia cual era su mayor debilidad y la va a explotar.

Por alguna razón el rey de los monos, sintió la gran necesidad de esconder o consumir de una vez, todas las cajas de ramen premium de carne de puerco que tenía escondido en su habitación, tenía el gran presentimiento de que peligrarían mucho próximamente.

Pero también sintió un escalofrió que le bajaba por la espalda, una sensación que compartió su hermano mayor. Volteando lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, de donde sentían venía el origen de la razón de sus escalofríos, vieron a una Kushina con un seño fruncido y que se estaba tronando los nudillos "Miren lo que me encontré, un par de mirones"

Ahora si lamentaban estar de mirones el par de seres animalescos, y de estar afuera de su jinchuriki también, tenían que buscar con urgencia una forma de que pudieran sacar más de su chakra de Naruto, ya no podían, ni querían ser golpeados tan fácil por Kushina.

Naruto mientras su madre estaba... disciplinando a sus hermanos, se quedo esperando en la sala, pensando en un par de cosas, mientras a la vez se maravilla y sonreía por los satisfactorios gritos de Kurama y Son Goku. Principalmente pensaba en el desempeño que mostro hoy en una verdadera pelea con un enemigo que medio valga la pena, y con las limitaciones que se le pusieron, junto a eso, pensó en el desempeño que mostro utilizando ese nuevo jutsu del elemento madera que había aprendido a usar hace poco.

El **_Chika no Ne no Jutsu (Jutsu de Raíces Subterráneas)_**, el jutsu que había aprendido para ayudarlo con su control del mítico elemento. Después de entender que el elemento madera no sería tan fácil de aprender como pensó en un inicio, batallo bastante en pensar que jutsu sería el más adecuado de aprender a usar, junto con la mejor forma de controlar o modificar el efecto que llegara a mostrar, para empezar a dominar de mejor manera el elemento.

En un principio había pensado que el mejor jutsu que podía aprender para ese fin, serian el jutsu del **_Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clon de Madera)_** el cual según su madre y sus hermanos, eran incluso mejor que los clones de sombra que utilizo durante su entrenamiento, pues este primero fue la inspiración del segundo hokage para hacer los clones de sombra, y aunque eran más 'delicados' por decir así, cumplían la misma función de regresar los recuerdos al original.

Por lo que supuso que no sería un gran cambio el solo hacer el clon de un elemento más solido, en especial por que aun si fuera mejor regresando las memorias de lo que aprendían por un pequeño margen, si no fuera por que el encontró la forma correcta de usar a los clones, no sería muy diferente de entrenar solo el, aunque sí planeaba aprenderlo más tarde. En su lugar llego a la conclusión de que debía buscar un jutsu que justamente sería lo contrarío de lo que buscaba en un inició, ósea control. Tendría que buscar el jutsu del elemento madera, que fuera el más difícil de controlar, pero sin que llegara a hacer una devastación muy grande en caso de que perdiera el control.

Y ese jutsu fue las **_Raíces Subterráneas_**, ese poder, si llegaba a descontrolarse o usarse simplemente sin algún control, podía cambiar incluso una gran área de terreno, y matar a cualquiera que pudiera estar cerca. Para usarse de manera efectiva en cosas menos letales y a menor escala, como una cárcel o restricciones improvisadas, se necesitaría aun más control del elemento. La conclusión conseguida de esa información junto con el resto del proceso para aprenderlo, creo que se puede imaginar uno solo el como sería. Y con los resultados obtenido el día de hoy en la pelea con Aibo, podía decir que a partir de ese momento el aprendizaje con respecto al elemento madera, iría mucho más rápido.

Parando su tren de pensamiento en el momento que escucho que alguien ocupaba el sillón frente a el, levanto la mirada para ver que era su madre, la cual acababa de regresar de dejar a sus hermanos en sus cuartos... o posiblemente en el ártico, podría variar, ya mañana lo sabría cuando despertaran.

"Así que sochi, ahora si me puedes contar con más detalle lo que paso hoy después de que perdimos, y no te olvides de ningún detalle" pidió/ordeno la mujer ojivioleta, sin molestarse si quiera en tratar de esconder el hecho de que ella y las demás chicas lo habían seguido al principió de su tour o cita. Por que era más que obvio que se dio cuenta el de eso.

"Ehhh, no te preocupes, no ocultare nada, no quiero hablar pronto con el señor rodillo de metal, empecemos con el momento después de que me perdieron, eso lo hicieron después de la tercer tienda, tras eso..." y cumplió con lo dicho, le dijo a la pelirroja mayor con pelos y señales todo lo que paso, desde las tiendas que visito tras haber mandado los dos clones señuelo, hasta la carrera que tubo con Lala y el enfrentamiento de Aibo.

Después de terminar su explicación, Kushina solo pudo suspirar ante lo que oyó, era definitivo, tenía que desempolvar más sus habilidades ninja si su propio hijo pudo detectarla y perderla de una manera tan simple y rápida, más vale que empezara a volver a entrenar.

Pero también suspiro por la preocupación, al igual que su hijo, llego a una línea de pensamiento similar a la que había llegado antes de que regresara a casa, si esto era lo que pasaba en solo dos días desde que se mando el mensaje a toda esta galaxia, no quería ni pensar lo que terminaría experimentando su hijo en las siguientes semanas o hasta meses.

Y ella no podría ayudarle de verdad, por que ni siquiera en su mundo de origen se había enfrentado contra alguna cosa similar a lo que se había enfrentado hasta ahora, o por lo menos no algo similar a lo del robot con una ardilla parlante dentro, por que la rata cambia forma se parecía mucho a enfrentarse a un ninja que solo sabía usar la el **_Henge no Jutsu_**, de esos si que se había encontrado, pero dudaba mucho que su bebe necesitara ayuda para algo así, pero de ahí en fuera, si llegaba algo más fuerte o difícil de encontrar una debilidad, puede que necesitara más armas de las que tenía actualmente.

"Ahhhh, creo que tendremos que empezar a entrenar más, tanto tu como yo, tendremos que ver un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento... en fin, eso será algo que tendremos que ver mañana, ahora ya es muy tarde para eso" comento mientras miraba a su descendencia levantarse del sillón con una expresión cansada, "Aunque aun no es muy tarde para que me hables de esa versión de Kakashi que salvo a las chicas de los muchachos antes"

Ante esa frase, Naruto se detuvo de levantarse del sillón y cambió su expresión cansada a una apenada que dirigió a su madre, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá hablo "Entonces lo descubriste"

"Por supuesto, aunque mis habilidades de espionaje están un poco oxidadas, no las de observación, ¿Entonces así es como te imaginas a Kakashi?"

Para Naruto no era difícil saber de que estaba hablando su madre, sabía que hablaba sobre el evento que involucro a sus amigas Haruna, Risa, Mio, Yui y su clon disfrazado. Sí, además del par de clones disfrazados que había dejado para engañar a las chicas que le seguían durante el tour, parecía que uno de esos clones que estaba muy al pendiente de ese grupo, al ver la situación en la que se terminaron metiendo con el grupo de chicos, había mandado un clon de sombra más que se había transformado en lo que según la descripción que le dieron, sería un Kakashi más de la ciudad.

"Sí, algo así, jeje" comento mientras se rascaba el cuello el chico "Parece que mi clon pensó que se vería así si hubiera vivido aquí y sin la mascara"

"Mmm, pues se parecía mucho, lastima que nunca se quito la mascara, no podría decirte sí se parecía en eso o no" comento mientras se sobaba la barbilla pensativa ante eso "Pero, ¿Por que se transformo en un chico como Kakashi? Digo pudo haberse transformado en una chica, ya sabes por lo del miedo de Haruna a los hombres"

Ese comentario le valió una vista medio seria del chico "Por eso mismo es que elegí o bueno, mi clon eligió esa forma" la duda que mostro la cara de su madre le dio a entender de que necesitaría un poco más de explicación "Yo se que Haruna-chan le tiene un gran pavor a los hombres desde lo que paso el día que la conocí. Y no puedo culparla por eso, pero desde ese entonces, aun cuando a ido a terapias para tratar con ese miedo, y que ella misma a intentado de enfrentarlo, sigue sin tener muchos avances. Sigue encogiéndose cada vez que ve o pasa cerca de un hombre que no sea su padre o yo, y que más de tres cuartas partes de la población masculina en la escuela y la ciudad sean pervertidos hasta la medula que actúen como tal sin miedo a la opinión publica tampoco ayuda"

Dejando que una mueca de fastidio y enojo se manifestara en las facciones de la cara de Kushina, no pudo sentirse mal por la condición de la chica. Aunque la conocía y sabía de su problema, nunca pensó que seguiría siendo tan malo "Así que, ¿Trataste de usar la forma de Kakashi para mostrar que no todos los hombres son pervertidos y darle un poco de ayuda con respecto su fobia?"

"Sí, básicamente"

Ante la respuesta tan simple que vino de su hijo, Kushina solo pudo responder de una manera "¡Jajajaja!" reírse muy fuerte "¿S-sabes que jaja- uno de los peores- jaja, ejemplos para demostrar eso, jeje, es Kakashi verdad?"

Rascándose de nuevo el cuello, pero ahora con pena o vergüenza, Naruto no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su madre. Después de todo, el estudiante tuerto de su padre era muy fan de las novelas eróticas que escribía su padrino, ya se imaginaba las palizas que el mismo le terminaría dando al par si los llegaba a conocer.

* * *

**_-Shinobi World, baños termales en la _****_Aldea de las Aguas Termales-_**

Ese pensamiento de hecho fue tan fuerte que llego a viajar en el espacio, llegando y afectando a dos hombres con tonalidades de pelo similar en otro mundo, dándoles escalofríos.

Y causando que de hecho uno de ellos, que estaba espiando la sección femenina de unas aguas desde la rama de un árbol, por el escalofrió, se desconcentrara levemente, y que a la vez causara que se rompiera la rama en la que se encontraba y callera en medio del agua, rodeada de muchas mujeres...desnudas... y enojadas.

"H-hola chicas, h-hoy hace un buen día ¿Verdad?, jeje jejeje" riendo de forma nerviosa ante la vista de las muchas mujeres enojadas e intimidantes a pesar de solo llevar toallas para proteger las partes importantes de su cuerpo. El hombre de marcas rojas bajo sus ojos y largo pelo blanco, hizo lo más lógico e inteligente en su situación actual, que fue el salir corriendo del lugar por su querida vida.

Siendo perseguido por un gran grupo de mujeres armadas con baldes y otro objetos de baño, el típico día para Jiraiya de los legendarios Sannin

* * *

**_-De nuevo en To Love-Ru-_**

Volviendo de nuevo con la familia pelirroja, el menor de la misma dejo de rascarse el cuello cuando su madre dejo de reírse "Bueno, si, se que no fue el mejor ejemplo de hombre anti pervertido que se me pudiera ocurrir, pero siendo sinceros, no se me ocurrió nadie más, prácticamente todos los hombres que conozco por historias tuyas o en persona son grandes pervertidos, así que tuve que improvisar con lo que tenía"

Suspirando por ultima vez para recuperar el aliento después de tal risa, la matriarca Uzumaki, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, con su hijo, ya fuera aquí o en su mundo de origen, parecía las cosas con los hombres era igual, mínimo el 90% de los hombres eran pervertidos, a puerta cerrada o más en publico, pero lo eran.

"De todas formas, no me importaba mucho el aspecto del disfraz que tomara, solo me importaba que su forma de actuar y su presencia fueran soportables para Haruna-chan"

"Así que, usando un disfraz pero con tu misma presencia, ¿Buscabas hacer que Haruna tuviera un poco más de confianza para tratar de superar su miedo?" la pregunta de Kushina recibió un asentimiento de su hijo "Debo decir, que no se si es ingenioso o tonto" la exclamación de la mujer, en realidad no causo mucha reacción de Naruto, el solo se quedo ahí, esperando a ver que más le diría su madre "Se que si tuviera tu aura o presencia podrían sentirse de cierta forma segura, aun cuando la imagen exterior sea diferente, aun así, no veo como es que planeas que un extraño de la nada se le acerque y que ella lo deje conocerlo"

Sin inmutarse ante la explicación que le dio su madre, junto con los puntos que escucho, solo siguió sentado en silencio unos segundo "Sí, entiendo, por eso ese no es ese mi plan, por lo menos no el plan completo" la duda se presento en la cara de Kushina, lo que significaba claramente que quería una explicación, explicación que no tubo problema en dar "Básicamente, la versión normal de Kakashi, no sería el único 'hombre no pervertido' que se encontrara y ayudara a Haruna-chan"

Extrañada y un poco confundida, trato de pensar unos segundos en lo que se podía referir, cosa que al final llego a deducir, o por lo menos eso pensaba "Así que lo que estas haciendo es el llenar una jarra de gota en gota, siendo la jarra la confianza que necesita Haruna para enfrentar su miedo y los encuentros con buenos 'hombres' lo que terminaría llenando la jarra"

Sin la ahora necesidad de explicar su plan, Naruto asintió a su madre "Sí, esa es la idea, los encuentros sería muy esporádicos, con limitada interacción con ella, para que ella no se sienta amenazada por la presencia de ellos. Pero lo suficientes largas como para que ella pueda apreciar que no tiene nada que temer de ellos, como lo que paso el día de hoy"

_"Aahh, mi niño, siempre preocupándote por el bienestar de tus amigas, me alegra que seas tan buen niño"_ pensó con una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo la madre de pelo rojo, al ver como aun con los problemas que el mismo tenía en este momento, se daba un tiempo el mismo para poder ayudar a una de sus amigas de tantos años. Soltando un pequeño resoplido con una risa, atrajo la atención de su hijo a ella y hablo "Pues, espero que tu plan funcione Shochi" dijo con una sonrisa radiante dirigida a su hijo, sonrisa donde transmitió sus buenos deseos y apoyo para que pudiera lograr su objetivo.

Una sonrisa que cabe decir, agradeció su hijo, y hasta lo hizo sonrojar sin que el lo supiera "Gracias Kaa-chan, yo también lo espero" dijo con una sonrisa de vuelta, sonrisa que de nuevo hizo sentir a Kushina una sensación rara en su pecho, una que no supo si era bueno o malo, una sensación que por el momento ignoro al estar en presencia de su hijo.

Tras eso solo se quedaron hablando por unos minutos más, discutiendo de una que otra cosa sin mucha importancia hasta que fue muy tarde. Decidiendo que ya era muy tarde para seguir hablando, el dúo madre e hijo salieron de la sala, fueron a sus habitaciones y cayeron en sus camas, durmiéndose casi en el acto.

* * *

**_-Casa Yuki, al mismo momento en que llegaba Naruto a su casa-_**

En el justo momento en que el ninja de marcas en las mejillas pasaba por la calle que separa su casa, con las de sus vecinas amigas de la infancia, en la casa de las ultimas mencionadas, en una de las ventanas del segundo piso que daban vista a la calle, si uno miraba fijamente, podría ver el como en una esquina de las ventanas se asomaba un ojo de color café.

Ojo, que seguía al par de alienígenas con cola que caminaban a la entrada de la casa frente a la suya, con total calma. Aunque ese único ojo a la vista, se encontraba concentrando su mirada enojada, más en la chica de pelo rosa que dormía plácidamente en la espalda de Naruto.

"Kkggg, maldición, maldición, maldición" se dijo en voz alta la dueña del ojo, la cual era nada más y nada menos que la mayor de las hermanas, quien maldecía de forma constante en voz alta, cosa que noto su hermana menor, la cual había entrado en un principio para avisarle que la cena estaba lista.

"¿Ahora qué pasa Riko?" saltando levemente ante el sonido sorpresivo de la voz de su hermana, Riko dejo de concentrar su vista en el chico de afuera, junto con su voz que lanzaba continuas maldiciones a la mujer que estaba en su espalda, para concentrarse en su hermana menor que la miraba con una ceja levantada "¿Y bien?"

Sin en realidad haber escuchado la primer pregunta por estar concentrada en lo que pasaba en la casa de adelante, tubo que hacer la siguiente pregunta "¿Y bien... que?"

"Ahh, ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora por que estas con ese carácter? ¿Es por algo que viste por la ventana?" ahora tras haber escuchado y procesando de forma más adecuada las preguntas de su hermana más pequeña, pudo responder correctamente.

Volteando de nuevo a la ventana, contesto mientras trataba de encontrar al pelirrojo que estaba mirando con anterioridad "¡Vi regresar a Naruto cargando a Lala en su espalda mientras dormía!"

"Ohhh... ¿Y?"

"¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Como que Y?! ¡¿No vez lo que eso puede significar?!" grito escandalizada la pelinaranja, no podía creer la indiferencia con la que pregunto y trato esto Mikan.

"A parte de que Naruto fue amable al cargar a Lala por que estaba cansada, no, no puedo ver que más significa eso" dijo simplemente la más joven en el cuarto.

"¡Pues que Lala logro hacer avances con Naruto! ¡De seguro que ya hasta formalizaron una relación! ¡Solo una pareja se tiene la suficiente confianza como para hacer cosas como esas!"

Suspirando ante las nuevas conclusiones apresuradas a las que había llegado su hermana... otra vez, en vez de tratar de corregirla, lo que posiblemente sería inútil para este punto dejo que ella pensara lo que quisiera. "Lo que tu digas Onee-san. Baja pronto, o la comida se enfriara" estaba a punto de irse para empezar a comer algo de la cena que había preparado, pero cuando llego a la puerta para abrirla, por alguna razón, volteo a ver una de las paredes del cuarto en donde su hermana tenía puesto su calendario. Viendo la fecha y haciendo cuentas, sonrió para si misma "Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes que juego llevaras mañana?"

Parando de pensar en formas de llamar más la atención de su pelirrojo enamorado, Riko miro a Mikan, extrañada por la pregunta que le hizo "¿De que hablas?"

Viendo y riéndose ante la ignorancia que mostraba Riko, Mikan, como la buena hermana que era, decidió recordarle "¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Mañana es el ultimó domingo del mes" al escuchar eso, la mayor de las Yuki miro el mismo calendario que había visto Mikan, viendo lo cierto de estas, y lo que implicaba. Notando la cara de Riko, Mikan supo la respuesta a su pregunta "Así que lo olvidaste"

De lo que hablaba la pelicafe, era de una pequeña tradición, una que comenzó como una pequeña idea que tanto ella como Kushina tuvieron, y que habían propuesto a Naruto y a sus amigas de la infancia. La idea que termino volviéndose una tradición, era la de una forma para que tanto Naruto como sus conocidas por separadas, pues... se conocieran mejor entre ellas, así como que también buscaran una forma de divertirse sanamente.

La idea que se tubo al final, fue la de una forma de reunión, una que ocurría una o dos veces al mes, que normalmente eran en los domingo, en esta junta o cita grupal se acordó que debía ser en la casa de algunos de los integrante, los cuales eran Naruto, Mikan, Riko, Haruna, Yui, Risa y Mio, aunque sabía que en esta ocasión puede que también se uniera Lala. En fin, para esta junta o cita grupal, como una forma de pasar el rato de forma divertida, se pedía que todos trajeran algún juego, ya fuera de mesa o más grande, juegos que una vez que estuvieran juntos, verían y decidirían cual jugar.

Y en esta ocasión la casa en donde se juntarían sería la casa de Haruna, algo de lo que se había olvidado por completo la pelinaranja. Bajando la cabeza en señal de pena o vergüenza respondió "Sí... lo olvide"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ante la mala memoria de su hermana, Mikan iba a decirle algo por ser tan olvidadiza. Pero en realidad, no pudo evitar pensar que en esta ocasión, podría tener razones validas para tener la cabeza en otro lado y olvidar este evento en esta ocasión "Esta bien, de todas formas aun tienes hasta mañana para elegir un juego. Y para saber que le dirás a Naruto por seguirlo hoy en su cita con Lala. Por que las dos sabemos que el se dio cuenta, y que te preguntara" comento lo ultimo Mikan, haciendo que su hermana ahora si se pusiera muy nerviosa por el día de mañana "Te espero abajo, no tardes"

Viendo como su hermana salía de su cuarto, Riko no pudo evitar el pensar una cosa _"Tengo que pensar en una muy buena escusa..."_ lo que era más que seguro.

* * *

**_-Día siguiente, 12:00 PM, Casa de Haruna-_**

Ahora, siendo el medio día del domingo, se podía ver como en la entrada del edificio que albergaba en uno de sus pisos, el departamento donde residían Haruna y su familia, un grupo de siete adolescentes estaba reunido. El grupo, que claramente estaba conformado por Naruto junto con sus amigas sin incluir a Haruna, como había predicho Mikan, se había agrandado por una persona, gracias a la inclusión de una pelirrosa, que después de escuchar de su prometido que saldría a un día de juegos, y que el la invitara, vino gustosa a la reunión.

Aunque todos los adolescentes venían juntos, estaban en este momento separados por dos grupos que pasaban por la puerta de entrada al edificio, siendo el primer grupo el que estaba formado por Naruto, que vestía actualmente con un atuendo similar al del día anterior, solo que en vez de la playera naranja, había venido con una de color negro ceñida a su cuerpo y que tenía escrita en letras rojas la palabra 'KONG', mientras que la camisa había cambiado a ser de color negro a blanca. Lala que llevaba un simple, pero a la vez bonito vestido de verano color verde floreado que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Riko que traía prácticamente igual, que ayer solo que la playera blanca y negra del día anterior, cambió por una de color azul. Y Mikan, la cual vestía una playera color rosa, debajo de un chaleco azul oscuro y una mini falda negra con bordes verdes.

Mientras que las otras tres que formaban el segundo grupo incluían a Risa, la cual modelaba un atuendo que incluía un mini short que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los muslos, junto con una blusa sin cuello, negra. Mio quien usaba una playera sin mangas de color azul y una mino falda de color negro con bordes blancos. Y para finalizar Yui, que traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claros y una playera azul marina sin hombros.

Aparte de la presencia de una chica más en el grupo, este se veia diferente a las anteriores veces que se veían juntos, por que todos traían algún tipo de bolsa, caja u objeto que guardaba alguna clase de juego.

Aunque uno de ellos destraba más que el resto por una cosa. Cosa que vio Riko "Oye Risa, que traes en esa caja" preguntó la pelinaranja, señalando la caja que traía la mencionada chica.

La caja, en términos de tamaño era mediana, y por lo que parecía un poco pesada, pues para llevarse se necesitaron de las dos manos de Risa, quien la sostenía contra su pecho, pero lo raro de la caja, es que estaba totalmente forrada con alguna clase de papel o plástico de color negro, que impedía saber si tenía alguna clase de imagen que diera una pista del contenido.

La chica dueña de la caja, en vez de responder la pregunta de la forma en que hubiera querido la mayor de las Yuki. Respondió poniendo uno de sus dedos extendidos en medio de sus labios, mientras hacía el sonido universal de silencio "Es una sorpresa, un juego que estoy segura, será muy divertido para todos"

La respuesta, a pesar de que no fue respondida de la forma en que ella desearía que hubiera sido, hizo que Riko dejara el tema por el momento, lo más seguro, es que conociendo a la chico, no le fuera a decir Risa aunque le preguntara otras veinte veces más. Pero para Naruto, por alguna razón la repuesta, tanto de la forma que la dijo, como la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, encendió sus alarmas.

Esperaba que si en verdad fuera algún juego lo que había en la caja, no fuera uno que sobrepasará ciertos límites, o podría haber problemas.

En fin, después de pasar por esa pequeña conversación, y de subir por las escaleras hasta el piso deseado. El grupo de siete, camino hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento de Haruna, en donde tras tocar la puerta y esperar unos minutos, fueron recibidos por la chica de pelo azul quien abrió la puerta.

La chica mencionada vestía una falda larga amarilla que llegaba un poco abajo de sus rodillas, junto a una blusa color azul claro. Quien a la vista del grupo frente a su puerta, sonrió por su llegada, feliz de que todos pudieron llegar a esta costumbre que tanto le había gustado, en especial la vista de un cierto pelirrojo.

Aunque la vista del chico, también causó un cierto nivel de nerviosismo mayor al de siempre, esto gracias a que recordó los eventos del día anterior. Y se sentía nerviosa de que por alguna razón, fuera a terminar diciendo algo, que indicará que el día anterior ella estuvo siguiendolo junto con varias de las presentes.

"H-hola chicos, adelante, p-pasen en un momento les ll-llevó unas bebidas" dijo con un tartamudeo un poco más marcado de lo normal, algo que noto o por lo menos pensó Naruto que noto, pero simplemente lo descartó por el momento.

Haciendo caso a la invitación hecha por su amiga, el grupo entró poco a poco, dejando cada uno sus zapatos en la entrada (o en el caso de Lala siendo desaparecidos por Peke), y pasando a la sala de estar.

Después de que el último invitado pasó la puerta, y que está fuera cerrada, Haruna camino en dirección a la cocina para sacar unas bebidas que les invitaría a sus amigos. Solo para encontrarse que su unico amigo del género opuesto ya estaba ahí, esperando por lo que parecía.

"Hola Haruna-chan"

"N-Naruto-san ¿Q-qué e-estas ha-haciendo aquí?" pregunto ahora más nerviosa la peliazul. Una de las cosas que menos quería que pasara, quedarse a solas con Naruto, y lo que primero pasa en los primeros minutos de su estancia.

_"Otra vez el exagerado tartamudeo, debe sentirse culpable de seguirme ayer, siempre se pone muy nerviosa cuando se siente culpable" _a pesar de saber ese dato, no dejó que se hiciera presente en su expresión y continuó con su sonrisa, ya sabría cuando hablaría con ella de eso "Pues vine a ayudarte a llevar las bebidas, como siempre, se que no puedes llevarlas sola"

"A-a-a sí, es cierto jeje, g-gracias por la ayuda" volteando a su refrigerador para tomar las bebidas empezó a sacarlas una por una, _"Hay Dios, hay Dios, hay Dios, no puede ser, cuando menos quería estar cerca de él, espero no terminar diciendo algo de más"_ pensó con nerviosismo mientras sacaba otra bebida temblorosente.

Pero el temblor fue detenido por una segunda mano que se posó sobre la suya, "Dame, dejame ayudarte"

Asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Haruna le dejo que tomará la bebida y se alejara _"__Este será un día largo"_

Minutos después de ese altercado, y de que los dos estudiantes hubieran repartido las bebidas a sus demás amigos. Ahora los 8 adolescentes se encontraban sentados en alguno de los sofas de la sala, tomando cada uno su bebida dada.

Y después de 20 minutos de pláticas amenas, de una que otra cosita relacionada con la escuela o en ciertos casos, relacionada con la nueva estudiante de intercambio... Alias Lala, la recién mencionada sacó a relucir un tema que le interesaba.

"¡Hey, Hey!" el par de gritos animados de las pinkette llamó la atención de todos, deteniendo sus conversaciones con sus compañeros, miraron a la chica enérgica que estaba saltando en su asiento al lado de Naruto "¿Cuándo vamos a jugar? Naruto-kun me dijo que hoy en la reunión íbamos a jugar, y quiero ver que tipo de juegos tienen en la tierra"

La oración, en especial la última parte generó diversas reacciones, siendo la más vista, el de curiosidad, una reacción manifestada por la forma en que había mostrado su curiosidad por las formas de juegos que había en la... Tierra, _"¿A qué se refiriria con eso?" _se preguntó Yui, pues la forma en que lo dijo, hizo parecer que hablaba del planeta en general, como si no conociera ninguna parte del mismo. Eso fue muy extraño para ella.

Naruto, captando la mayoría de la confusión que mostraban aquellas que no conocían el secreto del origen de Lala, junto con el creciente nerviosismo de Riko, tomó la palabra sin mostrar más que una cara pensativa "Pues en realidad los juegos que se juegan en las tierras de Japón, no son tan diferentes del resto del mundo, a excepción de uno que otro juego de estrategia, no te preocupes ahora te mostraremos unos juegos"

_"¿Tierras de... Japón?... Ah cierto, que Lala es extranjera, puede que aún no se acostumbre a hablar japonés y lo dijo mal" _con las palabras de Naruto y con que cada una uniera un poco los puntos según su forma de ver, había logrado por el momento el Uzumaki menor, el despistar a sus amigas del pequeño desliz de su prometida.

"Bueno, ya que sacó el tema Lala-chii y Naruto-san, ¿Por qué no sacamos los juegos de una vez y nos divertimos un poco?"

Viendo con una sonrisa a su compañera del crimen a tientas, Risa secundó su idea "Si como que ya se está haciendo aburrido, saquemos los juegos"

"Bien, ya que lo dicen creo que será lo mejor" levantándose de su asiento, se acercó al lugar donde se habían dejado con anterioridad las diversas bolsas y cajas que tenían guardados los juegos, los tomo para traerlos junto con una bolsa extra vacía y una hoja de papel "Bien, ya saben como se hace, cada quien toma un pedazo de papel, escribe su nombre y lo pone en la bolsa, y vemos el juego de quien jugaremos primero"

Siguiendo las instrucciones dadas, todas las chicas (a excepción de Lala que no había traído un juego) junto con Naruto, arrancaron un pequeño pedazo de la hoja de papel en donde escribieron sus nombres, los doblaron y terminaron poniendola en la bolsa extra que había traído Naruto junto con el papel.

Tras unas cuantas veces de mover la bolsa para revolver los papeles, Yui metió la mano en la bolsa tomó un papel que sacó, abrió y leyó el nombre que tenía escrito "El primer juego que se usará, es el que trajo... Mikan" proclamó haciendo que todos miraran a la chica que nada más escuchar su nombre, empezó a buscar en la bolsa que trajo el juego "¿Qué clase de juego trajiste Mikan-san?"

Sacando el juego de la bolsa, les mostró a todos con que se divertirán por un rato "Pues pensé que sería una buena idea jugar en esta ocasión unas cuantas partidas de Karuta, hace un tiempo que no lo jugamos"

Mirando las dos cajas que había dejado en la mesa Mikan, se encontraron con dos cajas de cartón, que tenían en la parte superior la imagen de dos personas sobre sus manos y rodilla, enfrente de dos grupos de cartas puestas boca abajo.

Ante el par de cajas con los juegos, los ojos de Yui brillaron "Ohhh, Karuta, hace tiempo que no jugábamos eso, ¿Cómo serán los turnos..."

_(**N/A:** Y... La verdad me da un poco de pereza explicar la secuencia de ocho juegos diferentes, además de que quedaría demasiado largo este capitulo, así que solo contaré el de tres la secuencia completa o su mayor parte, mientras que los otros cinco sólo daré los resultados de como y quienes terminaron quedando como ganadores)_

La tarde de juegos empezaba bien para este pequeño grupo de adolescentes, después de que lograron explicarle a Lala en lo que consistía el juego, el cual era algo similar al memorama, solo que en un lado en vez de una imagen igual a otra, salía un texto que tenía cierta relación con la imagen. Y seguido de un par de partidas de Karuta, en las que para no tan gran sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, la ganadora terminó siendo Yui, seguida de cerca, y ahora si, sorprendiendo a muchas, por una Riko en segundo lugar, y a un Naruto en tercer lugar. Decidieron pasar a al siguiente juego con otra lotería.

Juego que terminó siendo el que había traído la ganadora del juego anterior, osea la Kotegawa. Quien llegó a la casa con el juego de Monopoly, una selección curiosa, pero que todos estuvieron más que dispuestos a jugar.

Y que concluyó de una forma que en realidad todas, menos Lala se esperaban pues esta última no sabía de un pequeño detallito, la gran suerte de Naruto para cualquier juego de azar. Suerte que permitió que el resultado fuera un Naruto que arrasó en el juego, aún cuando el había terminado comprando las propiedades más baratas, junto con una que otra no muy grande o chica en precio. Pero que gracias a su suerte, las chicas terminaban cayendo en esas todo el tiempo, lo que en consecuencia, terminó drenando a todas las chicas de su dinero, dejándolas en bancarrota y terminando el juego en un tiempo de una media o tres cuartos de hora, más o menos.

Ahora, tras guardar el juego y dejarlo a un lado, volviendo a sentarse todos en el sofá, y tomaron un poco de sus respectivas bebidas "Bueno eso fue divertido" comentó con una gransonrisa divertida Mio, una que no se podía borrar de su rostro tras este juego tan divertido, puede que no hubiera ganado el juego, pero no se sentía molesta por que en realidad era algo que se esperaba ella misma, si estaba jugando contra Naruto como contrincante. Pero se había divertido bastante en este juego, fue muy divertido para todos, pero para ella fue más divertido, por que había sido la que más tiempo duro en el juego, antes de que Naruto le quitara el último dólar en el juego.

"Eso puedes decirlo tu, no fuiste la que se paso más de la mitad del juego en la cárcel"... Y también, no se podía borrar la sonrisa, por que no se podía olvidar de la muy mala suerte de Riko durante este juego.

Resultó que su muy mala suerte le jugó muy mal particularmente en este juego, pues ya fuera por culpa de los dados, o por alguna carta, cayó más veces en la cárcel que en cualquier otra casilla del tablero, lo que terminó haciendo que perdiera primero.

El recuerdo de la cara que puso cuando terminó por última vez en la cárcel en su último turno, causó que todas y todos se rieran un poco a costa de ella. Haciendo que la pelinaranja bajara la cabeza con una nube de lluvia deprimida sobre su cabeza.

"Ya, ya, dejemos en paz a Riko-chan y mejor veamos que vamos a jugar a continuación" controlando y deteniendo sus risas después de un rato, lograron volver a un estado más calmado.

"Si, tiene razón Naruto" secundó Mikan mientras tomaba la bolsa con los nombres, "Dejemos en paz a Riko-nee, luego podemos seguir riéndonos por su mala suerte, ahora quiero jugar un rato más" pero ese segundo comentarío solo causó que la mencionada pelinaranja bajara aún más la cabeza en depresión.

Tras ignorar la imagen abatida de su hermana y de revolver los nombres sobrantes en la bolsa un par de veces, sacó el siguiente nombre de la bolsa. Que terminó siendo el nombre de Mío.

"Así que Mio-chan, ¿Que clase de juego trajiste?" cuestionó Naruto, mirando como la chica de lentes caminaba al resto de los juegos que aún no se habían usado, curioso por saber la clase de juego que traía para esta ocasión.

Regresando al sillón con el juego en la mano, todos se vieron levemente sorprendidos por el juego que había sido puesto en la mesa de centro.

"Así que... ¿Un jenga? No me esperaba eso" pues no se veía como una mala idea, la última vez que había jugado eso fue hace un rato, y se habían divertido todos ese día.

Todos compartían una línea de pensamiento similar, o bueno casi todas. La única excepción era Lala que miraba la caja con una expresión extrañada, pues solo veía como en la caja había una torre hecha de varios palos de madera medio grueso puestos en ileras de 3, y como en realidad la caja no decía mucho más, no sabía en qué más consistía el juego.

"Eh ¿De que trata el juego?" por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar para sacarse de la duda.

Duda que Naruto estuvo feliz de contestar "Mira Lala-chan yo te explico, veras este juego consiste de dos cosas, lo primero y lo más fácil que se tiene que hacer en este juego, es que con los rectángulos de madera que te dan, uno llegue a crear una torre parecida a la de la imagen de la caja" señalando la caja, dejó que Lala absorviera la información dada "Mientras que la segunda cosa, y el objetivo principal del juego consiste en que se tiene que ir quitando de turno a turno una pieza de madera de la torre principal para después ponerlo en la parte superior de la misma, hasta hacer otro nivel, y seguir así hasta que se caiga la torre"

Ahora con la información dada, entendida y procesada, Lala en verdad pudo ver la cierta gracia que tenía este simple pero divertido juego... Aunque claro también ayudó que su imaginación imperactiva, le llevara a imagina una torre que llegaba fácilmente al espacio, algo imposible pero que no sabía ella por el momento. Por lo que ahora, con esa imagen creada por su imaginación y una sonrisa más grande que las que había tenido antes estaba más que dispuesta a jugar.

Mientras la imaginación de la alienigena de pelo rosado estaba en marcha, y Risa junto con Mio sacaban la torre de jenga de su caja, se escucho como alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de entrada para llamar a las personas adentro de este.

"Alguien llama a la puerta" remarcó lo obvio la chica de pelo azul habitante de la casa "Me preguntó quien será, no espero a nadie hoy"

"Ah, debe ser Kaa-chan, dijo que vendría más tarde hoy por qué su jefe le llamó a última hora para arreglar unas cosas en la oficina"

"Oh, eso explica su ausencia, se me hacía extraño que no hubiera venido, ella siempre es de las más entusiastas por estos días" y Mikan no bromeaba con eso, de hecho, en la primera ocasión que se supone iba a ocurrir esta reunión, estuvo extremadamente ansiosa y emocionada por conocer más a fondo a las amigas, o como ella a veces las llama a 'potenciales novias' de su bebé.

Y en esa primera ocasión, de hecho ninguna de las presentes se negó a su asistencia. Con Yui, por que ella estaba estaba más que de acuerdo en que tener la presencia de un adulto era obligatoria, para que no hicieran cosas indebidas. Mientras que el resto de la chichas, gracias a pequeños encuentros, y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, gracias a la personalidad tan alegre de la Uzumaki mayor, se encariñaron con ella como si fuera otra amiga de su misma edad.

Pero por cosas del destino en esa primera citas de juegos grupal, como en el día de hoy, le había tocado ir al trabajo por ciertos eventos que se suponen la retendian por horas. O así habría sido, pero con una ninja super emocionada por una actividad de su hijo, con capacidades super humanas, como velocidad más allá de lo humanamente posible, y la capacidad de crear clones de solidos, esas actividades de largas tardes y hasta noches, no duraban normalmente más de una o dos horas.

Levantándose del sofá y casi saliendo del cuarto, el único chico en la casa volteo a ver a sus amigas "Ustedes sigan sacando todo, en un momento vuelvo"

Saliendo de forma completa de la habitación, dejó a las chicas preparando el jenga para ir por su madre. cosa que tomó solo unos minutos, minutos tras los cuales regresaron, además del varón Uzumaki, Kushina con el mismo traje que usaba para ir a trabajar.

"Hola chicas, perdonen la demora, de nuevo el irresponsable de mi jefe se olvidó de hacer mucho papeleo importante, y me obligó a ayudarlo" se disculpo la recién llegada, con una medio sonrisa, estaba feliz de estar aquí en una de estas reuniones que disfrutaba con las amigas de su sochi y ahora con su futura nuera... Y ahí venia de nuevo esa maldita punzada que no entendía por que aparecía, una de las razones por la que su sonrisa en esta ocasión no llegaba a sus ojos, la otra era que no venía feliz, por que la estupidez de su jefe le quito parte de su glorioso fin de semana... Otra vez, en ocasiones como esta se preguntaba por qué seguía trabajando en ese maltido lugar.

"No se preocupe señora Uzumaki, es algo comprensible, las responsabilidades y el trabajo están antes que la diversión" despidiendo las disculpas de la mujer mayor, Yui dio su punto de vista, es cierto que se divertía mucho en estas reuniones, pero como le enseñó su familia siempre, antes del placer viene el deber.

Sentándose agredecida por las palabras de la Kotegawa, Kushina al ver la torre de madera ya formada, justo en el centro de la mesa, tuvo que pensar poco para adivinar cuál sería rk siguiente juego que estaban a punto de jugar, y del cual sería obviamente participe, lo que la hizo sonreír, le gustaba mucho este juego "Oh, ¿Así que jugaremos jenga en esta ocasión?"

"Sí, puedes agradecer a Mio-chan por eso" proporcionó la información el hijo de la mujer pelirroja. Quien miró a la chica.

"¿En serio? Me alegro mucho que se te ocurriera, me encanta este juego gracias por traerlo"

"Jejeje, no tiene que agradecerme, a mi también me gusta mucho este tipo de juego" _"Aunque este en especial me gusta mas, pupupupu" _esa última frase, dicha en un susurro, junto con la risa peculiar, que la acompañaba en un tono mucho más bajo que el resto de sus palabras, permitió que casi nadie lo escuchara, y fue casi, por que las únicas excepciones a la regla, fueron Naruto Kushina y Lala, que gracias a sus audiciones mejoradas, llegaron a escucharlas.

Aunque debido a que la última, tenía una mente tan inocente, que no le permitio ver nada de malo, ni a la frase, ni a la risa aún cuando fueron dichas las dos en un tono bastante... Sospechoso, las descartó simplemente a las dos, y siguió esperando a que el siguiente juego comenzará. Cosa que no hicieron el par de madre e hijo pelirrojos.

Quienes en el momento en que terminaron de escuchar lo que decía la peliverde con anteojos, las alarmas empezaron a sonar en sus cerebros. No como algo peligroso que podría hacer daño físico, sino más bien un tipo diferente de peligrosidad. Más como una peligrosidad que podría afectar su mente, o la peligrosidad que sentían avecinarse podría ser el indicativo de que otro alienigena que busca la mano de Lala estaba cerca mientras hablaban.

_"... O puede que simplemente esté exagerando" _pensaron lo mismo sin saberlo ambos ninjas, justo después de haber escaneado no sólo las zonas cercanas, sino también a las chicas ahí presentes con sus habilidades sensores, y no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

Puede que en verdad necesitará un pequeño descanso de los alienigena ratos viniendo detrás de ellos. Así que dejaron los dos de pensar en eso y se pusieron a escuchar la aparente explicación que quisieron dar el dúo de chicas integrantes del par a tientas sobre el juego, esto con el fin de ayudar a Lala en la tarea de entender la mecánica del juego, que pronto comenzarían a jugar.

Con lo que ahora, después de diez minutos de explicación, junto con un pedido muy remarcado, para que se jurara seguir todas las reglas del juego, y el seguir con el mismo hasta el final por lo menos dos partidas completas (osea, que se calera la torre) sin intentos de sabotros para hacerlo más cortos, empezaron a jugar.

Juego que empezó con Risa, quien estaba en la esquina derecha "Veamos... ¿Cuál tomaré...?" analizando y tocando de vez en cuando los ladrillos de la torre dura to unos segundos, y descartando algunos que serían fácil de sacar por alguna razón "Creo que tomaré... ¡Este!" después de casi dos minutos, sacó el primer bloque, el cual miró detenidamente, en especial en las dos caras más gruesas y largas, como si buscará algo. Y tras aparentemente no encontrar lo que buscaba, lo puso delicadamente en la cima.

En sí, no era un comportamiento tan raro de ver, por lo que no merecía mucha atención en un principio. Pero Yui, el par Uzumaki, y Mikan, empezaron a creer lo contrario, cuando Mio siguió el mismo procedimiento.

Desde el descartar ciertos bloques que se podrían sacar fácilmente sin dañar el equilibrio de la torre, hasta revisar más detenidamente de lo que debería las superficies de estos, para al final, poner el bloque junto al de Risa en la cima, después de que pareció no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Eso le indico, o por lo menos, le dieron cierto indicios, de que podrían haber algo más en esta partida de Jenga que no estaban viendo.

Así que, teniendo eso en cuenta, la siguiente en la fila, que fue justamente la Kotegawa, sacó otra pieza con un poco de desconfianza. La examinó cuidadosamente y tras verificar que era una pieza de madera normal, lisa y sin nada fuera de lo común, la puso en la cima. Acción que copio sin nada de diferente Kushina, que fue la siguiente.

Lo que por alguna razón, pareció desanimar a las dos chicas que comenzaron el juego.

Pero el siguiente turno, el del Uzumaki macho su que fue diferente, pero no se sabía si para bien o para mal.

Al principio, parecía que sería como en los otros cuatro casos anteriores, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario. Busco entre los bloques uno flojo y que no causara un desequilibrio a la torre. Bloque que encontró y con facilidad sacó.

Acción que una vez terminó, estaba a punto de solo ponerlo en la parte de arriba junto con el de su madre, pero... "¿Que es esto?" se detuvo, cuando encontró, que justamente en una de las caras más largas y anchas del ladrillo, se podía apreciar un pequeño pliegue medio suelto, como el de una cinta adhesiva.

Curioso, con cuidado tomó el extremo del pliegue, y lo quito. Revelando, que de hecho era un pedazo de cinta adhesiva, pintada del mismo color que el de las piezas del jenga. Y que debajo de él, escondía un mensaje que lo dejó extrañado y un poco avergonzado.

Ahí, en el costado de la pieza, tallado en la madera como si lo hubiera hecho con algo caliente, un letras mayúsculas decía **"SIN PLAYERA UNA VUELTA"**

Mensaje que cuando fue leído por el resto de chicas presentes, al ver la pieza, se quedaron algunas dudosas, otras sin saber que pensar del mismo, otras rojas como tomates al imaginarse al hombre que tenía en su mano el mensaje como lo describía, y otras más felices, al entender el significado de ese mensaje y el por qué para empezar estaba ahí.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que te encontraste con el primer reto del día, hubiera preferido que fuera otro el que saliera."

"Pero apenas empezamos y una buena vista de tus abdominales esculpidos por los dioses tampoco está mal, Naruto-sama"

"Así que ustedes saben que significa esto" pregunto, o más bien declaró Naruto mientras levantava una ceja ante las autoras de las dos frase, Risa y Mio, quienes miraban con sonrisas igual de brillantes y lujuriosas al resto de las y los presentes.

"Claro que si, por lo que se ve, parece que hubo un pequeño error al momento de que se guardaron los juegos"

"¿Error? ¿Qué clase de error?" le preguntó Haruna a Risa, después de controlar un poco su sonrojo e imaginación descontrolada.

"Pues parece que cuando guardaba el jenga normal, por error, se fueron algunas piezas de mi otro juego de jenga que tengo en casa, de mi 'Jenga retos'" aclaro Mio.

"¿Y cuantas piezas son exactamente 'algunas'?" pregunto Yui mientras hacía comillas en la palabra 'algunas', sabía que esto no era un accidente, estaba plasmado en toda la cara de las dos chicas, que sabían de este cambio de piezas.

"Pues no lo se tal vez dos o tres..."

"... O quince" terminó Risa la frase incompleta que había dejado la chica de lentes.

Yui al oír eso, frunció el ceño, a pesar de que se podía esperar esa clase de respuesta del par frente a ella, no quitaba, ni disminuía, el hecho de que le molestaba eso y mucho.

Y le molestaba, por que además de que lo que planeaban hacer, era algo muy desvergonzado, si solo el primer 'castigo' que se mostró era una indicación, también se habían atrevido a tratar de meterla a ella y a Naruto, dos de las personas conocidas como los antipervertidos de la ciudad numeros uno, en esta clase de juego.

"...Así que, debo suponer, ¿que en este juego, si te salían uno de estos bloques con castigo y se caía la torre tenías que cumplir el castigo?" pregunto Naruto, dejando un poco extrañadas a las chicas, en especial a la Kotegawa, pues no se esperaban, que en vez de simplemente desaser el juego y darles un regaño por haber hecho esto con el juego, en su lugar les preguntara cual era la temática que tenían pensada usar para este juego con piezas mezcladas.

Confusión que en realidad no mostraban ni Mio o Risa, más bien, mostraban unas sonrisas de complicidad, como si esperarán esa pregunta "No se escucha como una mala mecánica, pero para este caso no es el plan"

"En está ocasión, las reglas dictan que si uno saca una ficha con castigo, tienen que primero cumplir el castigo que dice el mensaje, antes de volver a poner el bloque en la parte de arriba, si no lo quiere o no lo puede cumplir, tendrá que cumplir otro reto que decidiremos todos" respondieron Mio y Risa respectivamente, lo que dejó aún más enojada a Yui, ahora que escuchaba el verdadero plan de él par de pervertidas frente a ella. Puede que sonara mal desear el mal de otros, pero la chica estricta, no podía esperar a que Naruto les diera una buena regañiza.

"Ya veo. Así que básicamente, al sacar este bloque, ¿Significa que tengo que quitarme la playera o no podre ponerlo en la torre y ustedes me tendrán que poner otro castigo?" la pregunta, vino respondida con dos simples asentimientos. Pregunta y respuestas que empezaron a dejar confundidas al resto "Entonces supongo que no tengo opción"

Las siguientes acciones que hizo el chico, causó que la confusión de la que sufrían muchas, se volviera más bien, en sonrojos tan fuertes, que fácilmente podrían hacer que la gente creyeran que eran lámparas de navidad que se quedaron en el color rojo. Mientras que para las dos chicas con sonrisas en sus caras, estas incluso llegaron a crecer más de lo que ya de por sí era humanamente posible, todo mientras se preparaban para guardar en sus memorias lo que sería posiblemente el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas.

Pará todas las chicas, pareció que el mundo se movía en cámara muy lenta, junto a eso, una música que desbordaba sensualidad se empezó a escuchar para ellas. Lo primero que vieron, después de que se levantará del sofá en donde estaba sentado, fue el como lentamente, Naruto se quitaba la camisa desabotonada que traía, lo que revelaba poco a poco, una mejor vista de como su playera se pegaba a su piel, y dejaba ver los músculos que pronto verían de forma directa, junto con la vista de los brazos marcados y musculosos del chico.

Pero ahí no acabó la cosa para las pobres chicas, que ahora si estuvieron a punto de dejar que una hemorragia nasal de alto grado saliera de sus narices al ver, como para ellas, de forma calmada y lenta, el Uzumaki tomaba el dobladillo de su playera negra, y comenzaba a quitársela.

Cuando terminó de quitársela para todas, fue como ver un dios griego en carne mortal. Su físico delgado pero musculoso, justo como el de un Adonis, hizo que Risa junto con Mio babearan y mirarán sin descaro alguno, el cuerpo que siempre han querido tentar, sentir bajos los dedos y las palmas de sus manos, y que ahora podían ver de nuevo ambas estando tan cerca, fue uno de los mejores regalos que podían tener, en su opinión.

Para Yui la reacción fue la más esperada e inesperada a la vez, por fuera era lo esperado, tenía un sonrojo nivel atómico y no podía dejar de tartamudear, mientras que en su interior, no fue algo que uno se esperaría de ella si la conociera_"... ¿P-p-por qué... de pronto no me desagrada tanto la idea de seguir con este juego?" _aunque el tartamudeo seguía, su línea de pensamiento, fue uno que incluso a ella le improsiono y se recriminó por ser tan desvergonzado... Pero no evitó que lo siguiera pensando.

Para Riko y Haruna, el estado en que terminaron fue más fácil de describir... Quedaron noqueadas, por esa vista y el pequeño show que les dio su amigo de la infancia, quedando las dos con sonrojos de cuerpos completos, y ojos en forma de remolino.

Mikan, fue una de las más controlada al momento de mostrar su reacción, su sonrojo si era uno remarcado, llegando a extenderse por gran parte de sus mejillas, pero no fue exagerado como el de su hermana. Junto a ella, la reacción de Kushina también fue controlada... Hasta cierto punto en su exterior. No mostraba nada en su cara que dijera que las acciones de su sochi le molestaban _"M-mi Sochi era así de guapo sin playera" _pero como con Yui, su cabeza no seguía a su exterior.

Y por último la reacción de Lala, que fue la más curiosa de ver, no por ser única o muy diferente al resto de las reacciones ya vistas, si no más bien, fue curiosa por qué se parecía mucho a una mezcla entre las reacciones de Mikan y de Riko juntas.

Ella, que nunca se avergonzaba por dormir desnuda junto a un chico medio desnudo, ella, que no le molesta ni le apena la idea de bañarse con otras u otros individuos, ella, estaba apaneada, apenada y sonrojada, no al nivel exagerado de la mayor de las hermanas Yuki, si no más bien al nivel de Mikan que sólo tenía un tinte de rosa que cubría sus mejillas, y no sabía que decir _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón... Late tan rápido?"_ los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, y las reacciones de su cuerpo, eran raros y nuevos para ella, y no sabía por qué eran.

Había visto a Naruto sin playera antes cuando se metia a su cama para dormir con el, y nunca había tenido esta reacción, ¿Qué fue diferente esta vez?, el beso que le había dado la noche anterior había cambiado algo, o fue el hecho de que había visto cómo se quitaba la prenda, no estaba segura.

"¿Así está bien?" la ensoñación, la sorpresa, el shock, los sonrojos y los pensamientos santos y no tan santos, de todas las chicas, fueron disipados cuando las palabras del único consiente de su entorno llegaron a sus oídos.

La primera en salir antes de su estado que bloqueaba sus funciones para hablar, fue Risa, que extendiendo el brazo con el puño cerrado y un pulgar arriba, dijo "¡Perfecto! ¡Es más no le hagas caso al castigo y quedate así por el resto del día!" bueno, más bien, grito su alegría.

Grito que se ganó la risa de Naruto, que puso el bloque que tenía en la mano, y de nuevo se sentó en el sofá "Lo siento Risa-chan, pero no se podrá, no-"

"¡Si, por que esto es tan desvergonzado que ni siquiera se por qué lo estas haciendo Naruto-san!... ¡¿Por qué les estás seguiendo el juego?!" pregunto exaltada Yui, quien había sido la que interrumpió la línea de su pelirrojo enamoramiento.

"Por qué le prometimos que lo haríamos" comentó simplemente el Uzumaki mientras miraba a su amiga de la infancia pervertida con una medio sonrisa "Fue una jugada muy inteligente, Risa-chan"

"Gracias Naruto-sama, pero esta fue idea de Mio" aclaro Risa mientras señalaba a su amiga, y dejando por unos segundos aún más confundida a Yui, hasta que recordó de lo que hablaba Naruto. Hablaba del juramento que les pidió hacer Risa antes de jugar, el juramento de terminar por lo menos dos rondas de juego completas antes de pasar al siguiente juego, sin trampas o intentos de saboteos, lo que los dejaba encerrados en esta situación.

Ahora, ella y todas las demás sabían que aunque lo 'juraron' eso no era algo que en realidad tenían que cumplir a fuerzas por que no hay ninguna fuerza que las obligue a hacerlo... Bueno, más bien si la hay, y más de una.

La primera sería la misma Kotegawa, puede que no le gustara ni tantito la idea de tener que jugar este juego con reglas y posibles castigos vergonzosos. Pero para su desgracia, cuando había hecho la promesa que le pidieron al principio del juego, sin pensarlo y por alguna razón que escapó de ella misma, había prometido por su honor como integrante del consejo estudiantil y el comité de moral pública de la escuela, que cumpliría con todas las reglas y seguiría jugando no importa que. Y según su forma de ver, no podía romper de ninguna manera, una promesa hecha por esas dos sagradas instituciones para ella, lo que ahora la obligaba a ser participe de este tonto juego.

Y en segundo lugar, estarían Naruto y Kushina, la cuestión que el primero de los dos mencionados parecía haber captado antes y aceptado antes que la segunda (Aunque ahora ya lo había captado), es que el problema, fue que al hacer la promesa, se habían de forma figurativa, atado la soga al cuello los dos familiares, sin oportunidad de escapar. Esto debido a lo que llamaron de forma más general, como el lema o la regla principal de la familia Uzumaki, 'Nunca, nunca, NUNCA, romper una promesa'. Una parte importante de ser un Uzumaki que le había inculcado su madre desde que tenía uso de razón, y que terminó uniendo a su Nindo o camino ninja, junto al de siempre proteger a su gente preciosa, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

El punto, era que esos tres, estaban ahora obligados a seguir con el juego de la forma más correcta y justa posible, sin oportunidad de salirse.

Mientras que Lala no tenía ningún problema para seguir jugando, Haruna, Riko y Mikan, si lo tuvieron en un principio, eran las únicas, que en realidad no tenían tanto problema, para sólo decir que no seguirían jugando a pesar de la promesa hecha... Pero si tenía problemas con dejar jugando a su enamoramiento, la madre de este y a su amiga Yui, en este juego y solo verlos sufrir los castigos.

Así que a su pesar y por solidaridad, todas tendrían que jugar este juego aún cuando no quisieran.

"Y ahora que eso quedó aclarado, sigamos jugando, quiero ver quién tendrá primero el siguiente castigo" con eso dicho por Mio, el juego se reanudó.

Y que juego fue, después de esos primeros 5 turnos, los siguientes no tuvieron nada que envidiarle en su suerte, después de que Naruto hubiera puesto su pieza tras quitarse la playera, Lala pasó sin problemas su turno sin castigo alguno, cosa que pasó igualmente con Haruna y con Mikan que pasaron de esa forma consecutiva, bueno, sin más problemas, ademas de la continua distracción que representaba los expuestos abdominales del único chico en habitación.

Pero al llegar al turno de Riko, la cosa si cambió, después de sacar de la ahora más agujereada torre su respectivo bloque, y como el resto, revisar con un poco de detenimiento de la pieza, para su horror, miedo y posible pronta vergüenza, vio como había un pedazo de cinta en el bloque que tapaba el mensaje.

Lo que notaron todos. Mirando a su alrededor, Riko noto que todos tenían su mirada fija en ella y en su pieza de Jenga _"Pues, como dice el dicho, al mal paso, darle prisa"_

Tragando audiblemente, tomó y quito lentamente la cinta adhesiva pintada, y después de quitarla, leyó el mensaje en voz alta **"PARARTE DE MANOS Y TOMAR AGUA"**

_"Oh, eso no suena tan malo" _pensó Riko, un pensamiento que compartieron casi todos, menos Risa y Mio, que se sintieron un poco desilusionadas por que no tomara algún otro castigo _'Más fuerte'_, pero en fin aún faltaban más castigos que podrían salir, ahora a preparar las cosas para este castigo.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban listos. Como la Yuki mayor, no podía pararse de manos sola, tubo que acercarse a una de las paredes, en donde se apoyaría y al lado de donde se supone se pararía de manos, estaba el vaso de agua.

"Muy bien, si no recuerdo mal las reglas del juegos, para este castigo, antes de tomar el vaso de agua, tiene que pararse de manos por 15 segundos y después tomar el agua" comentó Mio, que estaba parada junto a Risa y el resto de sus amigos, que habían formado una especie de pared frente a la que iba a cumplir el reto, para mirar y comprobar que el reto se cumpliera.

"O-ok" poniendose un poco nerviosa, la pelinaranja se dio vuelta y se preparo para cumplir el reto, después de unas pocas respiraciones y pequeños estiramientos, se dio vuelta y con unas pocas dificultades, logró pararse de manos apoyando sus piernas y espalda en la pared "¿A-así esta bien?" el esfuerzo en la voz de la chica no se perdió para nadie, se veía que le tomaba un poco de esfuerzo el estar así.

"Bien, ahora tomaremos el tiempo y cuando se cumplan los quince segundos, Naruto-san te dará de beber el agua"

"E-esta bien, p-pero ¡¿P-pueden apurarse a contar?! ¡Y-ya siento la sangre llegando a mi cerebro!"

"Si, si, ahora voy, uno... dos... tres..." los segundos que fueron contados por Mikan, para su hermana fueron eternos, y no sólo por que la sangre que llegaba a su cerebro la estaba empezando a marear, si no también por que después del segundo ocho, su mala suerte y la gravedad le estaban empezando a hacer un lío.

Parecía que como no se había fajado bien la playera con el pantalón, este primero se soltó y empezó a caerse revelando su ombligo junto a su estómago, y seguía cayendo, lo que puso muy nerviosa a la pelinaranja. Aún ni pensaba en que le terminaría diciendo a Naruto, cuando le preguntara por qué lo siguieron ayer, solo le faltaba que se pusiera en vergüenza al exponerse por este tonto reto.

"... doce... trece... catorce... quince, ahora toca el agua" después de que regreso a la realidad, cuando le avisaron de que el tiempo terminó, se encontró con que ahora tenía el vaso de agua justo enfrente de su cara, siendo sostenido por la mano de él chico de pelo rojo y alborotado.

"Ahora, con cuidado te dejaré caer el agua en la boca y cuando estés lista te lo tomaras ¿Ok? No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo" asintiendo como pudo Riko, acepto y agradeció internamente las palabras que le dio su amigo.

Cómo dijo Naruto, poco a poco dejó caer el agua en la boca de Riko, y tras dejar pasar unos cuantos mililitros de agua, alejo el vaso pero sin alejarse el, agua que paso por la garganta de Riko, lo que terminó el reto oficialmente.

"Ya esta, reto cumplido, ahora volvamos a sentarnos, quiero seguir jugando, a ver que reto sigue" dijo Mio, quien comenzó a caminar al sofá a su lugar para retomar el juego, pronto sería su turno.

Acciones imitadas por todos... menos Naruto que seguía al lado de Riko, la cual seguía parada de manos "¿Eh Riko-chan? ¿Estas bien?"

La pregunta en el tono preocupado, no vino por que si. Como todos escucharon la pregunta, a medio camino se dieron vuelta para ver por que, y el por qué, fue que la misma Riko no parecía muy bien. Primero, su ropa ya había bajado demasiado de lo que desentemente debía, llegando un poco más arriba de la mitad del pecho de la chica, lo que revelo el sujetador de color azul claro que tenía puesto, junto a eso, su cara de nuevo se había vuelto a tornar de color rojo, pero no por vergüenza o enojo, si no por la sangre que ahora había bajado a su cara, por la posicion en la que se encontraba y para rematar, sus ojos parecían remolinos por lo mareada que estaba.

"Y-yo creo que v-voy a... ¡Cerme!" la advertencia llegó un poquito tarde.

Naruto quién la escucho, trató de acercarce para atraparla y evitar que se hiciera mucho daño, lo malo fue que no previó el agua que se terminó derramando por el piso, cuando el codo de Riko empujó el vaso con agua, tirando su contenido y haciendo que se volviera resbaladizo el piso para el pie del socorrista. Quien por las prisas se resvalo y terminó quedando debajo de Riko que al caer, causó un fuerte estruendo por el que todas cerraron los ojos para no ver el fuerte golpe que sufrieron sus dos amigos.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, se encontraron con lo esperado, cuando se trataba de una caída con la mala suerte de la Yuki mayor, una escena muy comprometedora y muy sugestiva.

Para esta ocasión, gracias a la ya en parte caída de la playera de Riko por la gravedad, con la caída, terminó hasta arriba de sus pechos y de su sostén, que ahora por culpa del agua que se había derramado, estaba muy mojado por lo que se pegaba a sus pechos y se trasparentaban en algunas partes, dando pocos problemas a la imaginación en adivinar lo que ocultaba la prenda.

"Ouch... Eso dolió..." dijo Riko que tras la caída, seguía orientándose, por lo que no noto que el piso donde cayó, era más blando y menos plano de lo que debería "¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó cuando su mano, qué estaba moviendose para buscar un lugar seco en donde apoyarse y levantarse, se encontró con una parte que tenía unas protuberancias cuadradas, que se sentían suaves y a la vez duras.

"Ese es mi estómago Riko-chan"

La voz que venía de debajo de ella, la dejó congelada, mirando para abajo, confirmo que su sospecha de quien era esa voz.

Debajo de ella, acostado estaba Naruto, que como aun se encontraba sin playera por el castigo, el agua llegó directamente a su cuerpo y se reunía de... cierta forma que era demasiado para la pobre mente de la Yuki sobre el. Quien, por la vergüenza, y sin saber que más hacer, tartamudeo incuerentemente "¡L-lo siento mucho!"

Grito levantandose de golpe del regazo del chico, que era donde estaba sentada, para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al baño.

Dejando a un Naruto tirado y mojado en el piso de la sala, y a un grupo de adolescentes aún consternado por lo recién ocurrido.

La única que se atrevió a decir algo fue Kushina, aunque fue en voz baja "Creo que esta cita de juegos... será una para recordar"

**_-Fin capitulo 10-_**

* * *

**Bueno que más puedo decir, a parte de, lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo episodio,**** pero primero salieron mas ideas que no pude evitar escribir cuando subí**** el capitulo 4 de Naruto 'El remolino Galáctico', por lo que de inmediato las escribí y no pare hasta terminarlo, y tras eso para acabarla de amolar se descompuso mi computadora, y para arreglarla me saldrá en un ojo de la cara, por lo que pues, se pueden imaginar ahora más o menos el por qué del retraso.**

**Otra cosa que tengo que decir, es que también gracias a la falla de mi computador, me es difícil llegarle los capítulos a mi lector beta para esta historia, por lo que este capítulo lo estoy subiendo sin que el lo revise, así que perdonen si hay algunas fallas o faltas de ortografía. También les notifico, que es posible que cambien algunas cosas del capítulo cuando sea revisado. **

**Ahora, a parte de eso, tengo que decir también, perdón por dejarles a mitad de juego, pero terminó siendo más largo el episodio de lo que pensé, por lo que tendré que dividirlo en dos, así que tendrán que esperar para terminar de ver el juego de jenga y los siguientes juegos en lista de espera.** **Con eso dicho,**** les invito a que sigan votando para ver el siguiente miembro del harem de Naruto. **

**Bien, ahora si sin más****, como siempre, les invito a que me digan en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿qué puedo mejorar?, lo que sea mientras no tenga insultos, sigan, compartan, y hasta el siguiente episodio.**

**-Ja ne-**


	11. Juguemos Parte 2

**Sean bienvenidos a esta mi humilde morada ... solo eso puedo decir, últimamente me quedo sin ideas para saludos originales, así que ahora me voy con lo simple, un lindo y cordial saludo para mis buenos lectores, como una gran forma de abrir esta historia. Con eso dicho, vamos a los anuncios de esta ocasión.**

**Comenzando con el aviso de que empecé otro fic que es posible que algunos lo hayan visto, 'Familia distorsionada', junto con el hecho de que acabo de regresar a clases, puede que de nuevo la salida de este o el otro fic que ya tengo empezado 'El Remolino Galáctico', se retrasen un pelín más, aunque seguiré tratando de hacer los fic lo más rápido posible, pero sin dejar de hacerlos de la mejor calidad posible**

**Segundo, últimamente estoy pensando en una idea muy curiosa, como ya dije, ya empecé a hacer tres fics, lo que rompe mi promesa inicial de terminar un fic antes de empezar otro, así que me dije a mi mismo, "Mi mismo, si ya rompiste tu regla, mínimo no lo dejes medio hecho, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien". Así que decidí, o por lo menos tengo la idea de hacer un cuarto fic, para tener un numero par, el cual puede que estará entre una de las siguientes clasificaciones:**

**1\. Naruto x Harry Potter.**

**2\. Naruto x One Piece.**

**3\. Naruto x Percy Jackson.**

**Ya que tengo más ideas construidas e historias para esas, se enteran de cual será después de que suba este capítulo, dentro de unas semanas subiré el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, así que espérenlo.**

**También aviso de que ya no seguiré una linealidad con la forma de subir capítulos, ¿A que me refiero con esto?, bueno pues, como tal se hayan dado cuenta, siempre, o por lo menos, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, trato de hacer que cuando subo un capítulo nuevo, trato que el siguiente sea de la segunda historia que cree, ósea el 'Remolino Galáctico, pues ahora que hare cuatro fics, eso cambiara.**

**Para empezar, no se preocupen de que vaya a dejar abandonado por mucho tiempo este fic, es el que más tiempo tiene y el que más me gusta escribir, así que le daré una especial prioridad a la creación de capítulos de este, pero para los otros tres, será aleatorio. Puede que el próximo que suba después del nuevo fic, sea el de Naruto en Star Wars o vuelva a hacer otro de este, o incluso del nuevo otra vez, así que será mejor que si te gusta alguno de los otros fics que hice, mejor estate al pendiente de cuando subiré. Bueno, ahora sin más que decir los dejo con la sección de comentarios.**

**Thekillerpro: _No hay de que mi, espero leer otro de tus comentarios pronto _****_._**

**Dasgun: _Pues aquí viene un nuevo episodio para ti mi amigo._**

**Sesiom zero: _Ya no esperes, aquí esta el siguiente._**

**fiscalmalagajose: _Que bueno que te gusto._**

**Vento: _Pues aquí nuevo capítulo mi amigo, disfruta, y me alegro de que pienses que es tan bueno mi fic._**

**Ok, sin más comentarios que decir, los dejo con el capítulo, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto o To Love-Ru o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensados, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: Personas comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, llamadas, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas pensados)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, energía, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11: Juguemos Parte 2._**

"...".

"...".

Bien... nadie podía negar, que la nueva situación actual en la sala de la casa de Haruna, era muy tensa e incómoda. En especial para Riko, que había sido en su mayoría la causante del ambiente, después de convertir un simple reto, en un pequeño striptease húmedo en el pecho del único chico en el cuarto. Y aunque ella, internamente, agradeció la vista de un Naruto sin playera, y con agua debajo de ella, seguía sin evitar sentirse muy, muy avergonzada porque esto sucediera por culpa de un reto que arruino, y con mucho más público del que desearía.

Mientras que el resto de las chicas de ahí, se sentían incomodas de hablar sobre el tema, o incluso hablar por miedo de que cualquier cosa que sea a decir, pudiera recordar lo que acababa de pasar. Bueno, todas menos Risa y Mio, ellas estaban divertidas y envidiosas por la situación en la que estuvo la Yuki, solo no hablaban porque por el momento no querían.

Naruto en realidad no estaba tan mal, ósea, sí, se sentó mal porque sabía que Riko se había sentido avergonzada por lo de hace unos minutos, pero que el mismo se sintiera avergonzado, no, nada de eso. De haber pasado tantas veces por situaciones similares al ser un amigo cercano de la peli naranja, junto con el entrenamiento shinobi para mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible en momentos de presión, lo hacía hasta cierto punto insensible a estas situaciones.

"...".

"... ¿Ya seguiremos con el juego?", Y con eso dicho por Risa, el silencio fue roto. Aunque no fue suficiente para deshacer por completo el pesado ambiente, fue más que suficiente para hacer que se concentraran en algo aparte de la vergüenza de la chica, "Porque aunque me guste este juego, también quiero pasar a los siguientes juegos, aún hay otro que quiero jugar ... y quiero ver quien más tendrá otro castigo ", la falta de vergüenza que se notaba en esa última frase, junto con la sonrisa en la cara de la chica, causo que a todos los que no fueron Risa o Mio, les apareciera una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Pero bien, no hicieron nada más después de eso, solo se miraron y asintieron entre sí, confirmando de que se podría volver a jugar, "Está bien, sigamos jugando, ¿De quién es el turno?", Mensaje que dio Kushina.

"¡Es mi turno!", Levantándose alegre de su lugar, Risa se acercó a la torre de jenga, y sin miedo aparente, busco rápido una pieza que se podría retirar fácilmente, la encontró, la saco, reviso y puso al final, aparentemente sin encontrar ningún castigo en la pieza. Sentándose de nuevo al lado de Mio, miro a sus compañeros, "El siguiente", y solo dijo eso.

El turno de Mio, que era la siguiente, fue igual, tomo ficha sin castigo y la puso al final de la torre, para volver a sentarse y mirar al siguiente pasar, la cual fue Yui.

Y para su mala suerte, después de sacar su pieza de madera e inspeccionarla, se encontró que fue la siguiente en encontrar un bloque de madera con cinta, lo que obviamente significaba un castigo para ella, "Glup", trago de forma audible, mostrando lo nerviosa que en realidad estaba por esto, solo esperaba que fuera un reto más decoroso, como el de Riko ... sin el final tan vergonzoso.

Arrancando la cinta de la madera con los ojos cerrados, espero unos segundos para abrirlos, y ver lo que le destinaba, **"MUESTRA TU ROPA INTERIOR",** parece que sus rezos no sirvieron de mucho. Lo que leyó, solo hizo que se pusiera tan roja, que ahora sí, de su cabeza empezó a salir vapor, lo que llamo mucho la atención de todos.

Así que se acercaron para leer lo que tenía escrito la pieza de jenga... y todos se sorprendieron por lo que había, "Ohhh, parece que veremos un buen show por la señorita rectitud".

"Yo esperaba que Lala-chi hubiera tenido esa pieza, pero está bien para mí", comentaron Risa y Mio, lo que causo una mirada muy furiosa de la Kotegawa, que las miraba como si quiera hacerles un hoyo en la cabeza, lo cual no estaba muy alejado de lo que quería.

"¡¿C-c-como que, mm-muestre mi ropa interior ?!", grito completamente indignada, no podía creer que esas dos pensaran que en verdad haría algo así, en especial frente a Naruto ... y porque no tría hoy la ropa más adecuada, "N-no lo haré, dame otro castigo, el que sea menos ese", exigió poniendo la pieza de madera en la mesa en un fuerte golpe, que de milagro, no tiro la torre de jenga, lo que maldijo en su mente, porque por lo menos así podría librarse de esto sin castigos, ni avergonzarse frente a sus amigos y enamoramiento.

"... ¿El que sea?", Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Mio, mirando discretamente por el rabillo de su ojo a Naruto, y tras recibir un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Yui, sonrió aún más la chica con lentes "Pues sí es así, te reto ... ¡A que le des un beso a Naruto! ".

Y el silencio se hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez, en vez de ser por la vergüenza colectiva por una compañera, fue por la sorpresa de tal reto dado por Mio a Yui.

"¿B-b-beso?", Pregunto Yui, ahora más roja de lo que estaba antes.

"Sí, un beso con Naruto", respondió afirmativamente la peliverde, sin mostrar ningún miedo ante las varias miradas de muerte que sabía que le estarían dando varias de las presentes, lo que posiblemente también incluiría a Risa, "A menos que quieras cumplir con el otro reto, tienes que darle un beso a Naruto ".

Oh, Yui estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía qué hacer, en si ambos castigos fallas, si elegía quedarse con el castigo que salió en la pieza de jenga, y mostraba el conjunto de ropa interior que había traído hoy quedaría avergonzada frente a sus amigos, y ahora que había propuesto ese otro castigo Mio, si elegía el primero, podría malinterpretarlo Naruto, como que diciendo, 'No estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, por lo que mejor elijo el exponerme', lo que no era el caso para nada.

Pero, si eligiera el otro reto, estaría dándole su primer beso a Naruto y tomando el suyo, porque de lo que sabía cómo una de sus más cercanas amigas, nunca había besado a ninguna chica. Lo que en un principio no es que estaba en contra ante la idea, de hecho, cualquier otro día del año mataría por que la idea se volviera realidad. Pero ella se imaginaba que, si lo fuera a hacer, sería en un ambiente más romántico, y con menos público, no en un juego de retos en el que se vio obligada a darle un beso ... espera ... ¡Idea!

"E-e-elijo el b-b-beso", dijo en voz alta Yui, aunque en un tono muy bajo y con un evidente tartamudeo, razón por la que muchos no entendieron en verdad lo que dijo.

"Disculpa Yui-chan, pero ¿Qué dijiste? No entendí".

"Sí, habla más fuerte, no se te entendió", pidió Risa, que aún estaba cerca de la pelinegra, no logro escuchar correctamente lo que había dicho.

Mirando al pelirrojo con un sonrojo marcado, volvió a hablar, pero en un tono más alto y con los ojos cerrados, "¡D-d-dije, que elijo el b-b-beso!", Pero el tartamudeo no se fue.

Y ahora fue el turno de Mio, y de todos en realidad, de sorprenderse, no se esperaban que en verdad elegiría esa de entre las dos opciones, y en realidad, si en verdad iba a hacer eso, muchas estaban muy celosas de que le tocara eso, aunque no lo dirían en voz alta.

Mientras que Mio, bueno, para ella, si Yui iba a hacer el reto, no se quejaría mucho, no quería alargar más de lo que ella querría el juego hoy, "Bien, entonces adelante, pero como única regla el beso tiene que durar mínimo de cinco segundos, no menos".

Asintiendo ante esa regla mencionada, Yui se acercó con piernas temblorosas al Uzumaki, que igualmente se acerca a su encuentro inseguro. Cuando los dos estuvieron a solo un paso de distancia se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos, ambos incómodos por lo que sabía pasaría en unos segundos, "¿E-Estas seguro de esto Yui-chan? ¿No habías dicho que estabas guardando tu primer beso para alguien?", pregunto lo último en un susurro, recordando ese hecho que le había compartido hace un tiempo, que ella, al igual que él, no había besado a nadie antes, porque se estaba guardando para alguien a quien quería mucho, aunque no sabía quién era esa persona especial porque se negó a decirle quien era.

(**NA:** ¡Pero menuda cabeza dura es este wey!).

Y mientras Naruto pensaba en esto, Yui pensaba en lo segura que estaba sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar... Diablos, claro que no estaba del todo segura de esto, puede que de milagro había llegado a pensar en una forma de más o menos librarse del castigo que le estaba obligando Mio, pero aun así se sentía un poco nerviosa, "S-sí, estoy segura".

"Bien, pues cuando estén listos, pero que sea rápido, que queremos terminar hoy el juego", insistió Mio, a lo que asintieron el par que estaban ahora más nerviosos que antes.

"E-eh, Naruto-san, ¿podrías... c-cerrar los ojos por favor?", pidió la Kotegawa con un lindo sonrojo y ligero tartamudeo.

A lo que Naruto acepto, con un asentimiento, después de todo, logro entender como de avergonzada se sentiría, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento, era ver como los ojos de su amigo frente a el también se sentiría incomodo por la situación, aunque claro, se refiere a que tenga público no deseado en el acto y que se vieran forzados a hacerlo por culpa de un reto, "Claro Yui-chan", cerrando los ojos, espero a que la pelinegra se acercara a él para darle el dichoso beso.

Lo que, a pesar de haber sido solo unos segundos en la vida real, para los dos adolescentes de diferentes tonalidades de pelo, se sintió una eternidad... hasta que por fin paso... pero no como el chico y el resto esperaba.

Abriendo lo ojos cuando sintió los labios de la niña hacer contacto con su piel, confirmo lo que sus sentidos y sospechas habían pensado, que el beso que estaba recibiendo, no había sido en sus labios, como él y el resto pensaban que sería, en su lugar, Yui estaba presionando pequeños, suaves y lindos labios en su mejilla derecha... Bien, ahora también le llegaban esa clase de pensamientos con su amiga de la infancia, algo raro le estaba pasando a Naruto últimamente.

Volviendo a lo importante, abriendo los ojos ligeramente, lo que logro ver, fue que sus sospechas por lo que sentía, habían sido verdad. Vio que Yui, en lugar de estar pegando sus labios con los de ella, la niña de pelo negro, estaba pegando sus labios con una de sus mejillas marcadas.

Tras cinco segundos de que el beso hubiera empezado, la Kotegawa se separó lentamente, de un Naruto dudoso y un poco sonrojado por lo pasado, y aunque quería preguntar sobre por qué lo había besado en la mejilla en vez de... ya saben, la boca. Ella hablo, antes de que él o cualquier otra de las presentes pudiera si quiera abrir la boca.

"L-l-listo, ya cumplí el reto", dándose vuelta, cuando vio que estaba a punto de hablar Mio, posiblemente en protesta por no cumplir con el reto según lo que ella esperaba, volvió a hablar antes que ella, "Dijiste que tenía que darle un beso, nunca dijiste que tenía que ser en la boca".

Exclamo, haciendo que Mio, Risa, Naruto, Kushina, y todas en general, entendieran el porqué de sus acciones. Y aun cuando Mio pareció escéptica, en vez de ir contra la integrante del comité disciplinario, suspiro de molestia e inflo sus mejillas ligeramente en un pequeño puchero, "Bien, supongo que, si cumpliste el reto", hablo en un tono apenas audible, para que lo escuchara el resto, ganando varios suspiros del grupo de chicas, aliviadas al ver que el primer beso de su amorío secreto/secreto a voces, aun no fuera tomado por alguien más que no fueran ellas.

Lo que incluyo a Kushina, la cual, de nuevo no sabía el por qué se había sentido tan angustiada, cuando creyó que su bebe estaba a punto de tener su primer beso con Yui. O del por qué sintió un muy gran alivio, en el momento de que la Kotegawa se desvió de los labios de su hijo, para simplemente dar un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Los únicos que no soltaron un suspiro de alivio, fueron el mismo Naruto y Lala. El primero, porque trataba de entender la razón, por la que sus amigas dejaron de salir ese tan sonoro suspiro. Mientras que Lala, simplemente porque en realidad había entendido mal el castigo, y en vez de verlo como lo había hecho el resto de sus nuevas amigas humanas, lo había visto con el mismo resultado que mostró Yui al final, un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que al igual que Naruto, se sintiera un tanto confundida por los suspiros de las demás niñas.

"B-bueno, ya dejemos de concentrarnos en mi reto, y volvamos al juego", hablo Yui con el fin de hacer que volvieran al juego y acabaran con esto, para a jugar algo más decente.

"S-sí, claro, hay que seguir o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día", sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su medio estupor, Naruto apoyo la idea de Yui, y volvió a, pero esta vez más cerca de la mesa donde estaba el condenado jenga, para evitar levantarse tantas veces, acción que copiaron todas, cuando les dijo la razón de su nuevo cambio de lugar para sentarse.

Con los nuevos tomados, el reto medio olvidados, y todos listos, se volvió de nueva cuenta a jugar la partida de jenga.

Ahora, tras unos 30 minutos, después de que cada uno de los jugadores pasaran tres veces más, el primer juego ahora parecía que estaba a punto de terminar. Gracias a que la torre de madera tenía tantos agujeros en la base, y tanto peso en la parte de arriba, que incluso sin aire, o que alguien lo tocara, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sin caerse.

Y aun cuando se escucharon como pocos turnos para dejar así la torre, se tenía que tomar en cuenta que eran nueve personas las que han pasado tres veces ... nueve chicas y chicos, que ahora, después de sacar cada uno tres piezas de maderas, estaban o muy rojos, o muy nerviosos.

Pues después de tres turnos, mínimo una vez terminado sacando alguna clase de castigo, que, para su vergüenza, casi siempre terminaba siendo algo vergonzoso, o que preferirían no haber hecho.

Como Haruna, que le había tocado, **'CANTAR OPERA DURANTE UN MINUTO',** que, si bien no sería malo a primera vista, cuando estaba a la mitad, cantando una nota más baja, el gas que había reunido en su estómago de la comida que había consumido antes de que llegaran sus amigos decidió salir, había decidido salir en ese momento preciso, dejando salir un ruido fuerte que no vino de su canto, dejándola muy avergonzada.

O como Mikan, que fue víctima de que saliera la pieza con el mensaje, **'SIÉNTATE EN EL REGAZO DE ALGUIEN DEL SEXO OPUESTO'**, y siendo el único chico en la habitación Naruto, redujo bastante las opciones. Aunque no hizo menos vergonzoso que tuviera que hacerlo, lo hubiera disfrutado, de no ser porque no estaban en casa, en donde sí, hasta ella misma por cuenta propia incluso le pediría que la dejara hacer eso. Y que en el lugar en donde estaban, estaba recibiendo muchas miradas de muerte de su hermana y las demás chicas.

Ah, aunque la que posiblemente si le fue peor en esos tres turnos fue Kushina, que cuando saco su propia pieza con castigo, termino con una que decía, **'MASTICA EL CHICLE DE UN COMPAÑERO'**, y adivinen a quien carajos se le ocurrió empezar a mascar un chicle antes de que ella sacara su pieza... sí, a su hijo. De aquí no diré mucho de por qué de su vergüenza, solo diré que después de masticar unas veces el chicle y olvidarse que el sabor del dulce masticable, se mezclaba con el de la saliva de su hijo, la cara que hizo confundió a muchos.

Incluso Risa y Mio se vieron afectadas de alguna manera por el juego, aun cuando habían creído que los castigo que eligieron para el juego no les afectarían si les llegara a tocar, algunos se habían colado en esa elección, unos que si les llegaría a causar una gran pena.

Siendo el de Risa justamente la, 'vergüenza misma', por decir así, ya que el mensaje que se escribió en la pieza de madera había sido el de, **'REVELA UN GUSTO QUE TE AVERGÜENCE CONFESAR'**, cosa que termino haciendo... y por respeto a los presentes lectores, no se revelará, o por lo menos no aún.

Mientras que para Mio, fue el de, **'CAMINA Y CACAREA COMO GALLINA'**, que comparado con el resto de los retos, puede que no se escuchara como mucho, pero para Mio sí que lo fue, por cierta aversión que tenía ante ese pájaro en especial, razón por la que al igual que el resto, ahora se veía más nerviosa que al inició del juego y temerosa de lo que podría salir de esa torre.

Mientras que Naruto y Lala, en realidad esos dos eran los únicos que estaban normales, tranquilos ante lo que posiblemente vendría. Porque a pesar de que después de sus retos, lo cuales eran igualmente vergonzosos, siendo para el pelirrojo, aparte de que se quitara la playera incluyera también el de, **'BAILA CON ALGUIEN QUE EL GRUPO DECIDA',** la cual fue una muy feliz Risa ... bien, puede que no fuera tan vergonzoso.

Y para Lala fuera el de, **'SE QUITA UNA PRENDA',** que al solo llevar un vestido la dejara en solo su ropa interior de color verde, que, por fortuna, lograba tapar el lugar donde se conectaba la cola de la chica con su piel.

El par no se veían en lo más mínimo molestos o avergonzados por esos hechos. Aunque puede que una fuera por lo acostumbrada que estaba a la falta de ropa ante el público, junto con el hecho de que en realidad le parecían divertidos los retos. Mientras que el otro estaba más acostumbrado a las cosas incomodas, por lo que no se veían tan mal estos restos según su ver... solo un poco raros algunos, como el del chicle que masco su madre, el resto incluso eran divertidos y un poco liberadores para su ver.

Y ahora, tras cuatro turnos de la mitad del grupo, junto con cinco de la otra mitad, parecía que el juego estaba a punto de acabar, por la mano del Uzumaki menor, que iba a sacar la pieza siguiente, y muchas pensaban que sería la final, más que nada por el estado en que se veía la torre.

_"Bien, aquí voy"_ , pensó Naruto, mientras trataba de tirar de una pieza que estaba más o menos en el centro de la torre, en un lugar donde pensaba que no causaría muchos daños al equilibrio de la torre, _"No, no, no, no, no ",_ o eso pensó hasta que después de dar un muy pequeño tirón, la torre ya inestable, cayo hacía el, desarmándose como se esperaba al impactar con la mesa," ... Mierda".

Con la caída de la torre, todas pudieron respirar con más calma por unos segundos al ver que no tendrían que recibir por más castigos por el momento, hasta que se armara de nueva cuenta la torre, "Bueno, entonces ... ¿Ya acabo el primer juego? ", pregunto Haruna al ver la cara que tenían Mio y Risa, las cuales miraban las piezas en la mesa, como un nuevo regalo que los dioses Traído para ellas," ¿Verdad? ", volvió a preguntar la peli azul cuando no escucho respuesta del par.

"Pues no, falta una cosa antes de que se pueda decir que se terminó el juego".

"Glup ... ¿Qué cosa?", Cuestiono Riko con un poco de miedo en su voz, al ver la expresión que tenían el dúo de pervertidas.

Después de unos segundos de pensamiento y reflexión, Risa hablo, "Pues según las reglas, el que tire la torre, tiene que agarrar dos retos más como castigo. Tomando fichas al azar del montón hasta que encuentre uno, y cuando cumpla el primero, busca otro y lo cumple ".

Todas, al oír eso, se quedaron pasmadas por unos segundos, y giraron lentamente sus cabezas para ver a quien había sido el responsable de tirar la torre ... ósea Naruto.

"... Así que tengo que buscar dos fichas que tengan castigo y cumplirlos", pregunto, o más bien afirmo las instrucciones dadas, mientras ya tomaba un bloque de jenga, el cual se notaba, no había sido sacado en la ronda anterior. Prueba de esto, fue que se podía ver en el lado largo, una cinta que se había despegado un poco del bloque, dejando ver la letra **'L'** y **'S',** una debajo de la otra.

"Ehh, sí, justamente", respondió Mio, que miraba como casualmente estaba tomando este hecho Naruto.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto le dio vuelta la ficha para ver el lado con la cinta, la cual quito como si no fuera gran problema, lo que molesto un poco a Mio. Pues el junto a Lala, eran los únicos que en realidad no se han visto avergonzados en todo el juego, al parecer los dos eran inmunes a la vergüenza, y le molestaba un poco el hecho de que ella junto con Risa, han sido avergonzadas de forma fuerte durante el juego, aun cuando no se había planeado eso, mientras que esos dos ni siquiera muestran más de un pequeño... sonrojo.

"¿Pasa algo Naruto?", Pregunto Mikan, al ver que Naruto mostró un sonrojo en su cara bigotuda, uno un poco más grande que el que había tenido, cuando Yui le había dado un beso.

"... Nada Mikan-chan, solo que el reto me sorprendió un poco", mirando a su izquierda, Naruto poso su mirada en Lala, la cual aún seguía solo en ropa interior por el reto del juego que le había tocado, pues como aun no terminaba el juego, ella aún tenía que seguir cumpliendo el castigo que le había salido en su último turno, aunque ella parecía no molestarle el hecho, al seguir sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de vergüenza por la falta de ropa, como siempre , "Lala-chan", hablo, captando la atención de la pinkette, _"Ahhh, hagamos esto de una vez"_ , se murmuro Naruto a sí mismo, antes de volver a hablar en un tono más audible, "... ¿Puedes sentarte en mi regazo por favor? ".

"...".

"...".

"...".

Y el silencio se volvió a hacer, ahora a causa de las palabras que había dicho el pelirrojo.

"¡HAAAIIII!", aunque no duro mucho ese silencio, al ser interrumpido por el fuerte y feliz grito de afirmación de Lala. Quien se levantó, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, se dejó caer sobre las piernas dobladas del chico, para luego arrastrarse para que su espalda, trasero y cola de diablo, tocaran el cuerpo del chico, acomodándose en el calor del Uzumaki, "Jejeje, esto es muy cómodo", comento distraídamente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro en el regazo del chico, presionando y causando más fricción con su culo en cierta zona especial de la anatomía del Uzumaki.

Acción detenida por la persona debajo de ella, que la tomo amablemente de los costados para mantenerla fija en el lugar, "Eh, Lala-chan, podrías por favor no moverte mucho, si lo haces esto se podría volver incómodo", susurro al oído de la alienígena peli rosa, cuando comenzó a sentir que el pequeño Naruto quería despertar, por culpa de los continuos saltos de ese gordo, suave, elástico y redondo ... trasero, _"¡MALDITAS HORMONAS!" _, se gritó, y golpeo en su cabeza Naruto cuando de nueva cuenta, pensamientos diferentes a los que quería tener se presentaban en su cabeza.

"Okay", aunque no sabía por qué se volvería, 'incomodo', Lala no hizo preguntas, solo escucho el pedido de su prometido, y dejo de moverse voluntariamente, para volver a concentrarse en su entorno, para estar más atenta al momento de que Naruto fuera a decir el siguiente reto que le toco, pero ignorando de forma fantástica las miradas aun en shock de las chicas.

"¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando?! ¿Por qué le pediste algo tan vergonzoso a Satalin-san, Naruto-san?", Pregunto una aun medio consternada Yui, que ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que pasara lo que estaba viendo, que Naruto, el conocido como 'El diablo de los pervertidos' y el 'Anti perversiones', hiciera algo así, con una chica casi desnuda ... ¡Y que no fuera ella en su noche de luna de miel!

"¡Sí! ¿Y por qué no me lo pediste a mí?".

Bueno, parece que no era la única que tenía el mismo pensamiento, más o menos. Aunque no le gusto que vinieran de la más alta del, 'Par a tientas de Sainan High', no podía decir que se sintiera impresionada por el hecho.

Volviendo al que estaba siendo interrogado, Naruto no mostró ni el más mínimo indicio de miedo ante las preguntas y miradas de sus dos amigas, o la de su madre, que también le miraba intensamente, esperando una explicación de tal situación.

"Es mi reto", dijo simplemente, haciendo que las que le miraban con dagas en los ojos, pararan de hacer esas miradas, pero en su lugar, parpadear unas veces, como para tratar de procesar mejor lo que acababan de escuchar, "Específicamente , mi reto en la de jenga dice, **'LA PERSONA A TU IZQUIERDA, SE SIENTA EN TU REGAZO'** , y como la que está a mi izquierda es Lala-chan, creo que se explica la situación sola ", terminó, mostrando una todas la pieza que había sacado del montón de pequeños bloques de madera. Mostrando efectivamente el mensaje que había dicho, tallado en la madera.

Y ahora todas no sabían sí sentirse bien o celosas internamente por la buena suerte que parecía tener Lala, así como su aparente super velocidad que le permitió tomar antes que cualquier otro, el lugar al lado del pelirrojo. Esto porque si bien, muchas de ellas les hubiera gustado terminar en su situación, sentarse cómodamente en el regazo del chico, donde podrían compartir un buen rato, tratando de sentir, 'accidentalmente' más de su duro cuerpo, o hacer que el note más sus cuerpos suaves y con grandes atributos. No sabían si alguna de ellas en realidad tendrían el valor, o la falta de pudor, para hacerlo en este momento, con tanto público a su alrededor ... bueno tal vez Mikan, Risa y Mio si sabrían mejor que sentir, bastantes celos, pero por razones diferentes.

"Bien, supongo que, si es un reto, no se puede hacer mucho", acepto la pelinegra, con los dientes un pocos apretados, pero lo acepto.

"Sí, ¿Ahora puedo tomar el siguiente castigo? Quiero terminar con esto".

"Sí, adelante toma el siguiente reto para pasar al siguiente juego", respondió Risa, mientras internamente rezaba para que el siguiente reto, fuera uno que terminara involucrándola de la manera que ella quería, que fuera una de más piel con piel.

"Eh, Lala-chan, ¿Podrías pasarme por favor una ficha con castigo?", Le pidió amablemente Naruto a la chica sentada, pues como ella estaba sentada en su regazo, y se había sentado un poco más alejado de la mesa para que ella podía sentarse sin muchas incomodidades, ahora no podía alcanzar las fichas, a menos que levantara a Lala de su regazo, y ella parecía muy cómoda ahí.

"Sí, claro Naruto-kun", levantándose un poco de su lugar, Lala busco rápido la primera pieza que fuera o uno con castigo ya revelado, o uno con la cinta aun pegada. Encontrando después de unos segundos, una pieza como la segunda descrita, con el mensaje oculto por la cinta, "Aquí tienes", pieza que le entrego a Naruto.

Agradeciéndole por la ayuda, Naruto tomo la pieza, y sin mucha vacilación, le quito la cinta para revelar el mensaje oculto, tras leerlo, solo miro la cabeza con pelo rosado de Lala, _"Estos retos parecen que tienen algo conmigo y el contacto físico ",_ pensó con una cara plana que modelaba también un pequeño sonrojo.

"Y ... ¿Qué reto te salió?", Le pregunto Mikan, al ver que no había hecho nada después de leer el reto que tenía el jenga para él.

Suspirando, en vez de decirles el mismo el mensaje, movió su mano con la ficha, y les mostró a todas cual era el reto.

**'A LA CHICA MÁS CERCANA, DARLE UN BESO EN EL CUELLO',** tras leer ese mensaje una vez, todas las chicas se quedaron pasmadas, sin poder creerlo, por lo que más de una, volvió a leerlo, solo para confirmar que no se habían equivocado, que el primer mensaje que habían leído, era correcto.

Y después de que lograron procesarlo correctamente, todas miraron a una sola persona en la habitación, mientras pensaban al unisonó, _"Maldita suertuda"_, fue el pensamiento unisonó que tuvieron todas, mientras veían a una Lala felizmente sentada, disfrutando de su asiento en las piernas de Naruto.

Ignorando el aparente hecho de que ella, al estar sentada en el Uzumaki, la hacia la chica más cerca al ojiazul, haciéndola la chica más afortunada de todo el mundo (según el pensamiento de las chicas), pues recibiría algo que todas las ahí presentes, junto con más de la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad, matarían por tener, un beso del pelirrojo, y no uno simple como en la mejilla o la frente. Si no que, sería uno mejor, uno que sería más íntimo, como el de un par de amantes.

Aunque sabían, que no tenían una relación de ese tipo, por el lugar donde se daría el beso, o por la posición en que se encontraban actualmente Lala sobre Naruto, vestida con nada más que un sostén y bragas verdes, no pudieron evitar relacionarlo o llegar a ese pensamiento.

En fin, después de un rato de silencio entre las y el presente, el silencio fue perturbado por la voz de Lala, "Eh, ¿Qué dice?, ¿Qué dice?", que no dejaba de preguntar sobre el aparente reto que tenía a todas con esa cara. Pues gracias al lugar donde estaba sentada, no podía ver la inscripción en el jenga delante de ella.

De lo que se dio cuenta Naruto, así que decidió decirle, pues sabía que aún no podía leer correctamente el japones, y mostrarle el mensaje sería inútil, "Pues según dice el mensaje Lala-chan, tengo que besar el cuello de la chica más cercana a mí".

Explicó, haciendo que Lala ganara una mirada de entendimiento, para luego mirar a su alrededor, buscando a la chica más cercana a su prometido, sin molestarle que su prometido le daría un beso a alguna otra chica, después de todo, estaba bien con la idea de compartir a Naruto con el harem que tendría cuando se volviera el Rey del Imperio Devilukeano. Pero después de unos segundos de ver a su alrededor, y ver a las chicas a su alrededor, pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Dándole vuelta ligeramente a su cabeza, para ver a Naruto, "¿Ósea yo?", señalándose para enfatizar su pregunta, espero a que le respondiera el Uzumaki, quien lo hizo con una cara un poco sonrojada y un asentimiento, "¡Siiiii!", grito, más que feliz ante la idea de que Naruto, el chico del que se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo, le fuera a dar un beso, puede que no fuera como el que sus padres se daban en la boca, que es uno de los que quería experimentar con él. Pero se sentía más que satisfecha por el momento con esta clase de beso, solo por ahora.

"Sí, sí, es bueno eso Lala-chan, pero mejor háganlo de una vez chicos, para que podamos seguir con esto", les alentó Kushina, que, aunque en realidad no se sentía muy segura con el hecho de que este beso se llevara a cabo, sentía que tendría que alentarlos a que pase, no supo porque, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"H-hai, Kaa-chan", haciendo caso a su madre, Naruto, trato de calmarse lo más rápido posible, para poder llevar a cabo el... en realidad ya no sabía si llamarle reto o castigo, porque para él no sería ninguna de esas dos cosas. En fin, trato de calmarse para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer, "¿Lista Lala-chan?", pregunto lo más calmado que pudo Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-kun", con la respuesta afirmativa dada, el Uzumaki no postergo más esto.

Empezó a acercar su cabeza al cuello de la chica lentamente, mientras a la vez, acercaba su mano al pelo en el lado derecho de Lala, donde tomo delicadamente los suaves y sedosos mechones rosados de la chica, y con cuidado, para no jalar el pelo desde la raíz, aparto los mechones hasta dejar expuesto la suave carne del cuello de Lala, _"Siempre huele muy bien su cabello"_, no pudo evitar pensar, cuando al mover su pelo, el olor a fresas, que ahora podía relacionar con el pelo de la chica, le llego de nueva cuenta a su nariz.

Después de sacudirse un poco para volver a concentrarse, volvió a moverse, para acercarse más, y más, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con la piel del cuello de Lala.

Ante el contacto, a pesar de que se lo esperaba, la devilukeana fue sorprendida. Ante el sentir de los labios del Uzumaki, a pesar de ser pequeño, y hasta en cierto punto, considerado normal para los estándares de contacto en personas del sexo opuesto, para ella no fue así. Ella no sintió que fuera algo tan simple como que simplemente tocaran su cuello, no, se estremeció levemente y sin que ella lo pudiera entender, sintió como si un pequeño rayo le pasara por el cuerpo, uno que entraba desde el cuello, donde le estaba dando el beso Naruto, y se extendió por el resto del cuerpo, llenándola con una muy bonita sensación. Aun cuando solo podría ser considerada como una exageración, la adolescente alienígena, podía decir con seguridad, que, para ella, fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

**(N/A:** Y espera a la luna de miel chica.**)**

Mientras que, para Naruto, la cosa no fue tan diferente, a pesar de que lo único que estaba haciendo, era presionar sus labios contra el cuello de Lala, para él, fue algo diferente de lo que se esperaba. Al darle ese beso, cuanto mucho, se esperaba que, a pesar del poco tiempo, si en verdad empezara a sentir algo por la princesa de otro mundo, sintiera que mariposas volaran en su estómago o algo así.

Pero en su lugar, lo que sintió fue que sus entrañas se volvían un mar de emociones, que sus labios estuvieran tocando la cosa más suave del mundo, y que ahora que no podía ver correctamente donde la estaba agarrando, sintiera que estaba tomando algo tan suave como los malvaviscos, sin duda, fue una experiencia que no se esperaba, y una que disfruto más de lo que esperaba.

_"Aunque, no me siento tan sorprendido como debería"_, pensó lo ultimó Naruto, como decía, no tan impresionado, como pensó que en un inició debería sentirse. Después de unos segundos más de mantener el beso, que, para Lala, fueron muy pocos, el pelirrojo separo sus labios del cuello de la chica, y volvió a recostarse en su asiento, "Listo, creo que con esto está bien", tratando de no mirar a nadie, tiro la pieza de jenga con el resto, mientras inconscientemente sostenía a una muy feliz Lala contra su pecho.

"Sí... creo que con eso está bien, ¡Sigamos con el siguiente juego!", hablo Risa, comenzando con un susurro casi ininteligible, un poco conflictuada por lo que debía sentir por lo que acababa de ver, pero terminando con una nota más alta, casi un grito de alegría, cuando recordó que aún quedaba otro juego, y de que la posibilidad de que le pudiera tocar lo mismo, o algo casi tan bueno como Lala, aún era posible.

"Ahhh~", "¡Yeeeiii!", y aun cuando Lala pareció compartir su alegría, parecía que el resto no compartía esa misma felicidad, pues todas las que no fueran la chica de pelo rosa, gimieron ante la perspectiva de que empezara otro juego, aun cuando no dijeron nada para detenerla, en su lugar, ayudaron a armar de nuevo la torre de jenga.

Y ahora, una hora después, el humor había vuelto a bajar en la sala, tras la partida del juego de mesa, que ahora había durado el doble del anterior, muchas se sintieron aún más avergonzadas, mientras que otra, váyase a ver, Risa, se sintió solo un poco decepcionada.

Decepcionada de que no fuera como le hubiera gustado esta partida, si, gracias al reto que le toco, el cual fue **'ABRAZO DE CUCHARITA CON QUIEN TE GUSTA'**, termino en un pequeño pero bonito acercamiento con Naruto, según ella, pero aun así no fue como le gustaría. Porque, aunque él no lo había dicho, ella sabía que él pensaba que cumplía el reto con él, por ser el único chico en la habitación, o porque le gustaba la idea de acurrucarse contra él, lo cual no era del todo mentira, pero, aun así, sabía de qué el aún no estaba del todo consiente de sus sentimientos, que eran la razón de que cumplía el castigo con él. Hecho que la hizo incluso enojarse un poco con él, por pensar que solo haría algo así por su cuerpo.

Bueno aparte de eso, la cosa no fue muy diferente del juego anterior. A parte del hecho, de que tuvo una mayor duración, junto con unos pocos retos de más, no hubo mucho más que contar. Algunas terminaron con sus mismos retos de la partida anterior, otras revelando nuevos, que no eran tan malos.

Y pues, gracias a las experiencias anteriores con los retos que causaron más problemas, supieron, o por lo menos pudieron deducir, cuáles serían las mejores precauciones a tomar, para evitar que más de las situaciones anteriores más vergonzosas volvieran a pasar, o fueran peor que antes.

Ahora, tras las dos partidas de jenga más intensas y difíciles mentalmente de la vida. Habían guardado el juego, para alivio de las chicas, y de nueva cuenta tenían la bolsa con los nombres de las personas de las que aún no habían sacado sus juegos.

Después de sacudir un par de veces la bolsa con los nombres para mezclar bien los nombres, Naruto, quien era el que estaba haciendo eso justamente, metió la mano en la bolsa, "Bien, el juego que ahora jugaremos es el de...", comenzó a decir, para después dejar en un pequeño suspenso a todos, mientras empezaba a desdoblar la nota que había sacado.

_"El nombre que sea está bien, no creo que pueda haber traído un juego peor que el de Mio"_, pensó Riko, quien ahora estaba de un humor no muy bueno que digamos, y por buenas razones, ese juego de jenga no fue para nada agradable para ella, pero lo bueno era que no tendría que volver a jugarlo, ahora podría volver a jugar algo más normal.

"Riko", fue el nombre que se revelo, al terminar de desenvolver el papel entre las manos del pelirrojo, y mostrarles a todas, que efectivamente, el nombre de la chica de pelo naranja, era el que estaba en él, "¿Y, que juego trajiste Riko-chan?"

"Pues...", levantándose de su lugar, camino hasta el resto de los juegos no usados aun, para tomar el que trajo, y regresar, "Pues traje esto", de forma un tanto tímida, saco el juego que había traído detrás de su espalda. Que, al ser mostrado, fue un Fukuwarai, básicamente, la versión japones de ponle la cola al burro, solo que es una cara, la cual tienes que acomodar con los ojos vendados.

El juego demostraba ser un poco viejo, pues la caja donde estaba, se veía un tanto deteriorada, con arrugas, partes de las imágenes de la caja medio borrosas, e incluso con una de las alas de la tapa medio rota, "Oh, bueno, no digo que sea mala idea, ¿pero, estas segura de que deberías jugar esto?", pregunto Kushina a Riko, insegura de que en realidad fuera una buena idea que ella participara en este juego. Por qué pues, no quería que le excluyeran del juego, pero si era totalmente sincera, al tomar en cuenta la naturaleza torpe de la chica, si se mezclaba con los ojos vendados, que es un requisito del juego, no pensaba que fuera una situación con un final muy bueno.

Pensando un poco en la pregunta que se le hizo, la mayor de las Yuki, en realidad se vio un poco triste, porque al igual que la pelirroja mayor, llego a un pensamiento muy similar, de que tal vez no sería la mejor idea que participara, "B-bueno, pensándolo-".

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de terminar de decir lo que pensaba, fue interrumpida por la voz de Naruto, "Yo creo que estará bien, además de que no sería divertido si no jugamos todos, ¿O no?", quien hablo para dar su opinión de lo que pensaba sobre que participara su amiga en el juego de forma feliz, y con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, la cual a su vez se apoyaba en una de sus piernas, que estaban dobladas para estar en posición del loto, "Además, no creo que sea mucho problema, solo pondremos las partes de la cara en su lugar mientras estemos sentados", aporto también ese dato, pues como habían jugado antes con este juego de mesa perteneciente a la chica en particular, recordaba cómo era la temática y las reglas.

Así, con ese dato extra dado, y aun con un poco de dudas, Kushina, junto con Riko y el resto de las chicas, aceptaron que posiblemente no sería tan mala idea la participación de esta última en el juego. Con lo cual se prosiguió con el juego... y como se había predicho, no fue la mejor idea que Riko se uniera al juego.

El juego duro poco, más o menos 20 minutos, tal vez un poco menos, ¿La razón?, como se había predicho, el combinar una total falta de visión con Riko no fue para nada la mejor opción.

Pues poco después de que pasaran el resto del grupo en pares, para ver quienes terminaban antes y mejor sus propias caras, que fueron Mikan con Mio, Naruto con Haruna, y Kushina con Yui, donde cada uno hizo sus propias versiones de la cara que debían acomodar, con varias partes diferentes de la cara en lugares equivocados, donde los únicos que se acercaron a hacerlo correctamente fueron Haruna y Yui. Había llegado el turno de que Riko por fin jugara, siendo la otra persona con quien tenía que competir Risa.

Turno que por demás estaba decir, que no fue muy bien. Al principio todo estaba correcto, con las dos chicas construyendo tranquilas sus propias versiones de las caras, según lo que podían sentir con los ojos vendados. Pero unos minutos después, una de las manos torpes de la Yuki, termino mandando la nariz de la cara, a un lugar más adelante de donde pudiera alcanzarla mientras estuviera sentada.

Por lo que trato de levantarse para tomarlo, pero gracias a su suerte, por desgracia su ropa se atoro con la mesa donde jugaban, haciendo que se terminara tropezando, y cayendo. Lo que, aunque por fortuna, no termino con una caída en nadie más, si termino haciendo que, de alguna manera, terminara perdiendo su playera, y volviendo a hacer que la vergüenza se plasmara en su rostro.

Después de eso, junto con otros contratiempos, se llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor para no excluir a Riko, fue el dejar el juego como estaba, aunque no antes de darle su respectivo turno a Lala para jugar con Yui, donde esta última gano, haciendo que se determinara que el juego terminaría con un empate entre Haruna y Yui.

Y con eso establecido, el grupo paso a buscar el siguiente juego de la velada. El cual fue un juego llamado Samurái Sword, que había sido traído por Naruto, un juego que consistía en diferentes cartas de samuráis y armas que se usaban para atacar a otros, básicamente, el clásico juego de cartas que a los chicos en general les gustaba jugar.

Y aunque en un principio, como la mayoría de las chicas, todas las presentes no sentían una gran atracción por jugar este juego, pero gracias a que, en una ocasión, en una cita de juegos pasada, Naruto les insistió tanto que jugaran, que al final no pudieron negarse y jugaron unas partidas. Lo que sorprendentemente hizo que les gustara el juego, no a un nivel exagerado de que lo jugarían cada segundo que estuvieran disponible, pero después de eso, no se negaron a jugar de vez en cuando unas cuantas partidas.

Como ahora, que después de que se sacaran la baraja de cartas con diferentes soldados samuráis y armas, se mezclaron y repartieron entre las nueve personas en la sala, lo que incluyo a Lala, la cual después de recibir una descripción del juego, las reglas, y la temática general del juego, se empezó la partida.

Partida que duro más de una hora, hora tras la cual, el resultado dejo, un poco desconcertadas a las jugadoras, incluyendo al propio Naruto. El resultado común de este juego, es que Naruto terminaba poco más del 90% de las veces, como el ganador de este. Esto derivado al hecho de que le gustaba tanto el juego, que aun si estaba solo, él lo jugaba muchas veces en solitario cuando se aburria en su cuarto. Eso, junto con el hecho de que ya había ideado estrategias para ganar con casi cualquier combinación de cartas, le daba mucha ventaja sobre sus amigas, que solo lo jugaban de vez en cuando, en esas ocasiones que él lo traía para una partida.

Pero ni, aun así, fue rival para la que, en este caso tan particular, resulto ser la persona vencedora. Pues aún contra todo pronóstico, el ganador, o mejor dicho ganadora resulto ser... Lala. Sí, de alguna manera que incluso los presentes no lograron entender, la pinkette, que jugaba por primera vez, logro entender el juego, y crear una estrategia para lograr ganarle a todos, incluyendo al mismo Naruto, que después de perder contra una principiante, se quedó en estado de shock, y sin aun poder creerlo.

"Sigo sin poder entender cómo es que ella gano, si es la primera vez que juega", comento Mio, que al igual que el resto de las chicas, seguían sin entender como lo había logrado, pues aun cuando ellas habían jugado varias veces este juego, seguían sin estar ni un poco cerca de hacer algo como eso.

_"Mmm, puede que tenga que tenga que ver con el hecho de que es una super genio"_, bien, ese pensamiento de Mikan, puede que fuera lo más cercano que llegarían a una verdadera explicación de como se había hecho con la victoria Lala. Aunque en realidad se escuchaba como la respuesta completa, si su mente era tan buena como decía, podría ser más entendible llegar a la conclusión, de que simplemente llego a entender, procesar y crear mil estrategias para este juego, en menos de una hora.

Sea como fuera, el resultado ya estaba hecho, y ahora estaban en proceso de elegir el siguiente de los últimos dos juegos que quedaban, "Eh, ¿Estas bien Naruto?", Risa miro a un estático Naruto, que parecía estar aun en shock, sin moverse en lo más mínimo y con la mirada en blanco.

"Parece que esa derrota le afecto más de lo que pensé", declaro Haruna, pasando una mano frente a la cara del Uzumaki, en un intento de devolverlo a la realidad y pasar a jugar uno de los ultimo juegos que faltaban en esta noche.

Intento que resulto ser exitoso, pues en el segundo que termino de decir eso, y de pasar la primera vez su mano por enfrente de los ojos de Naruto, este despertó, como si lo liberaran de un hechizo, "N-no, claro que no me afecto, ¡Para nada!".

_"Sí, como no"_, pensaron divertidas todas las chicas que lo miraban, y obviamente que no le creían, pero, aun así, no dijeron nada más, dejaron que creyera que estaban de acuerdo al asentir como si dijeran eso. Para pasar a concentrar su atención en Lala, que ahora, después de haber ganado el último juego, había pedido el derecho de sacar el nombre de la siguiente chica de quien jugarían su juego, a lo que todos aceptaron, sin ver mucho problema, después de unos segundos, la chica saco el papel con el nombre, revelando que el juego que seguía, era justamente el de la chica dueña de la casa en donde estaban.

Quien al ver que era su turno, trajo su juego rápidamente, para revelar que era el juego de 'El jardín japones', lo que hizo sonreír de sobremanera a Naruto y Riko, el juego era uno que se podría considerar de gran dificultad, uno compuesto por 50 puzles que irán aumentando de dificultad de diez en diez. En donde la dificultad iría incrementando dependiendo de la cantidad losetas que se necesitaran para completar el conjunto, empezando por puzles con una sola casilla a completar y llegando a necesitar todas las piezas excepto una.

El juego, que normalmente se jugaba por una única persona, el grupo lo hacía con una modalidad diferente, en donde, como con el Fukuwarai, se dividían en grupos de dos, que se unían para intentar resolver los puzles lo más rápido posible. Y el equipo que terminará en el menor tiempo posible ganaba.

El juego, que a pesar de que mostraba ser uno de gran dificultad, eran el juego, que, para sorpresa de todos, era uno de los favoritos de muchos de los presentes, que incluían a Riko y a Naruto, los cuales disfrutaban bastante del juego por la temática de jardín y plantas que tenía en la descripción. Yui y Kushina, que, aunque también disfrutaban del juego por la temática, lo disfrutaban más que nada por la diversión de solucionar los puzles. Mientras que Risa, Mio y Mikan, disfrutaban de ambas cosas solo un poco más de los otros juegos normales. Haruna, obvio que también disfrutaba de este juego, la única que no podía decir que era uno de sus favoritos, era de nuevo, Lala, pues era la primera vez que siquiera escuchaba de su existencia.

En fin, después de que se sacara el juego, y de nueva cuenta se le explicara las reglas a Lala, se volvió a iniciar la penúltima ronda de juegos. Con los equipos siendo al final, Naruto con Lala, Risa con Mio, Haruna con Riko y con Mikan (Por el número impar de jugadores este era el único equipo de tres), y Yui con Kushina.

La partida fue la más extensa de todas, al llegar a una duración que superó incluso la hora y media de juegos, adivinanzas e intentos de descifrar los puzles que se mostraron en el juego.

Al final, el resultado de los tiempos, terminó haciendo que Naruto, junto con Lala, se levantaran como los vencedores definitivos del juego, al haber logrado terminar el puzle en el fantástico tiempo récord de un minuto con treinta y cinco segundos. Una clara diferencia de tiempo si se comparaba con el segundo lugar, que tardó más de diez minutos en armarlo, siendo el grupo de Kushina y Yui. Aunque con un chico ninja prodigio, quien era conocido como un genio, y una princesa genio científica conocida universalmente, se volvía fácil adivinar por qué habían ganado tan rápido, aunque claro, esto último no lo sabían el resto de las chicas.

Y, pues ahora que se habían jugado todos los juegos de las chicas y chico que habían traído juegos, menos uno, en realidad no quedaban más nombres en la bolsa a parte del de Risa. Así que ni si quiera hubo la necesidad de sacar el papel para determinar cuál sería el siguiente juego.

Solo miraron a Risa y preguntaron directamente, '¿Qué juego había traído?'.

"Jejejeje, ya lo verán", solo con eso les respondió mientras de levantaba e iba a buscar el juego.

La verdad sea dicha, aun cuando todos, o por lo menos la mayoría, estaban curiosos por saber que juegos habían traído el resto para sus sesiones quincenales de juegos. En esta ocasión, todos estaban más curiosos, por saber cuál había sido el que seleccionó la chica de pelo rubio para hoy, por el hecho de que, al llegar, todos lograron ver la caja que había traído. Pero como había sido forrada completamente de color negro, para evitar ver lo que tenía dibujado el cartón, el interés particular por saber que era el juego, subió bastante rápido.

"Oye, Mio-san, ¿No sabrás que juego trajo esta vez Risa-san?".

Viendo a la autora peli azul de la pregunta, Mio pensó un poco que contestar, meditando en su mente, si debería arruinar la sorpresa que les tenía preparada su amiga más alta por unos segundos, o dejar que se siguieran comiendo la mente, tratando de adivinarlo por su cuenta. Al final, decidió que era más divertida la segunda opción.

Por lo que respondió moviendo los hombros de arriba hacia abajo, diciendo básicamente, 'Quien sabe, tendrán que ver cuando lo traiga', mensaje que aun sin palabras, llegaron a entender y responder en especie, al poner los ojos en blanco, por la más bien falta de respuesta.

Después de esperar unos cuantos segundos, Risa había regresado de nuevo con la caja forrada de negro en sus manos, misma que puso en la mesa, donde la empezó a abrir para revelar su contenido.

Todos, menos Mio y Risa, estaban al borde del asiento, curiosos, emocionados, e incluso un poco temerosos, por lo que la caja podría contener. Temerosos, por que como conocían al par, sabían que, a pesar de su exterior tan diferente, tenían una personalidad y pensamientos similares, lo que sumando a su peculiar habilidad de coordinarse para hacer cosas pervertidas los mismos días, aun cuando no se decían nada la una a la otra para hacerlo.

Era más que posible que lo que estuviera en la caja, fuera otro juego como el que había traído la chica de anteojos, uno que les haría hacer alguna cosa pervertida o mínimo, por lo menos tan vergonzosa como para hacerlas quedar muy rojas.

Tras ser levantada la tapa de la caja, se revelo el contenido, lo que incluían un cuadro de cartón que se dividía en cuatro espacios con dos líneas, espacios donde había dibujos de un un pie o una mano, mismo cuadro, que tenía varios círculos de colores que formaban un círculo más grande, que rodeaba una aguja que estaba en el centro.

Junto a una especie de manta enrollada hecha de plástico, que tenían estampados diferentes círculos de colores iguales a los del cuadro de cartón a su lado.

"... Así que trajiste un Twister", declaro Haruna, al mismo tiempo de que veía como sacaba Naruto el tapete del juego por pedido de Risa, y lo extendía un poco alejado de la mesa de centro.

"¡Sí!, pensé que todas traerían juegos de mesa que se jugarían sentados, así que pensé. Después de todo ese tiempo sentado, a todos les gustaría estirar las piernas. Así que, ¿Por qué no traer uno en donde pudiéramos hacer eso?".

Está bien, si uno viera las cosas desde esa perspectiva, no le veían nada de malo. Sí, era cierto de que después de todo ese tiempo sentados, casi todos tenían las piernas entumecidas, dormidas o un poco adoloridas por dejarlas de la misma manera por tanto tiempo. Mientras que los que no lo estaban, estaban más inquietos por la falta de movimientos más que adoloridos por la misma.

Pero, aun así, no les dejaba de picar esa pequeña espina de alarma que tenían clavadas en sus mentes. Por lo que todos, menos la Lala, Risa y Mio, miraron los dos elementos necesarios para que el juego de Twister se pudiera llevar a cabo. Estudiando con cuidado la tabla y manta, buscando alguna cosa que pudiera ser lo suficientemente rara o irregular, como para hacerlos dudar de que fuera un juego de Twister normal, como había pasado con el Jenga.

Pero después de un buen rato de estudiar cada uno de esos elementos sin tocarlos, se encontraron, pues que, en realidad, eran total y completamente normales.

"... Bien, ya deja el juego ¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Qué le hiciste al juego?", aunque eso no dejo que las sospechas de la chica estricta sobre este juego se disiparan, no confiaba para nada en esas dos, menos después de lo que paso antes.

Ante la pregunta, Risa pareció mostrar una cara confundida y hasta ofendida, "Nada, no tramo nada a parte de jugar con mis amigas y Naruto-sama", declaro con un tono que parecía de afirmación fingida, según veía Yui, "Tampoco le eh hecho nada al juego, es un juego de Twister totalmente normal".

La pelinegra no se creía para nada eso de que el juego no estaba trucado para que pasara algo desvergonzado, estaba a punto de decir algo para que ella hablara, pero otra voz que se metió en la conversación le detuvo de hacer eso.

"Está diciendo la verdad", esas cuatro simples palabras dichas por Naruto, hizo que todas lo miraran, pero en especial Yui, que lo miraba con una leve sorpresa.

"¿En serio está diciendo la verdad?", cuestiono Riko, que como la Kotegawa, dudaba de las palabras de Risa. Pero después de que volviera a responderles con un asentimiento, lo aceptaron con un suspiro de parcial alivio.

La cuestión, es que, aunque ellas no sabían sobre las habilidades ninja de Naruto, que incluían su poder sensorial que le permitía detectar emociones y mentiras. Ellas sabían, o por lo menos tenían entendido, de que el pelirrojo tenía la capacidad de poder saber cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo.

No tenían ni idea de cómo, aparte de Riko, Mikan y obviamente su madre, todas se preguntaban, como es que siempre, sin importar que tanto trataran de ocultarlo, él podía llegar a saber si una persona mentía o no. Pero, aunque no sabían cómo lo hacía, por lo menos si estaban seguras de que cuando decía que alguien era honesto, era cien por ciento seguro de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Y ahora que el acababa de afirmar que la chica decía la verdad, se supondría que estarían todas más calmadas. Que era en parte cierto, la otra parte, una más pequeña, pero aún muy presente, no dejaban de advertirles de que no debían jugar. Aun así, las dejaron de lado.

Después de explicar las reglas del nuevo juego a Lala... otra vez, se reunieron todas en un círculo alrededor del tapete de Twister para comenzar a jugar, sin embargo, se detuvieron porque todos notaron algo muy importante.

"... Creo que somos demasiados para jugar todos a la vez", mirando fijamente el tapete donde se supone debía ocurrir el juego, y después de contar la cantidad de círculos de un solo color puesto en línea, y contar la cantidad de brazos y manos de todos los presentes, se hizo más que notable que la declaración de Haruna era muy acertada.

Incluso cuando se quitara a la persona, que se supone iba a darle vuelta a la flecha en la tabla, para determinar la extremidad que iría a un círculo determinado. Era un poco obvio que la idea de que ocho personas jugaran a la vez en un tapete tan pequeño, demostraba que sería prácticamente imposible por la falta de espacio y de los círculos de un solo color.

"Sí, creo que lo mejor será que juguemos en dos grupos", sugirió Risa, para que casi inmediatamente después de decir eso, saltar al lado de Naruto y tomar su brazo para ponerlo entre sus pechos, "¡Yo pido jugar en el grupo de Naruto-sama!".

Acción que también copio Lala, tomando el otro brazo del chico de pelo rojo, y pidiendo que también le dejaran jugar en el grupo de él. Dejándolo entre dos chicas que repegaban sus grandes y suaves senos entre el, _"¿Qué pasa ahora con las chicas y la obsesión de repegarse a mí?"_, se preguntó, no sabiendo si sentirse afortunado o un tanto exasperado, por las veces que pasaba esto ahora que Lala también estaba en su vida. _"Aunque sí que son agradables y suaves"_, tal vez afortunado.

Después de pasar un rato por una discusión sobre los grupos, se hicieron cuatro grupos para jugar en cuatro rondas y que todas pudieran jugar. El primer grupo de jugo fue el formado por Kushina, Riko, Haruna y Mio, mientras que el que le daba vueltas a la flecha del cartón era Naruto.

Su partida fue como uno podría esperar que se desarrollara con Riko en la ecuación, después de que pasara unos cuantos turnos, y que el grupo de cuatro chicas en verdad se empezara a ver como en los comerciales o como en la caja original del juego. Fue cuando una de las manos junto con un pie de Riko se resbalaron haciendo que se cayera, y como estaba en la parte superior de todo el montón de cuerpos humanos hecho por las chicas, genero una reacción en cadena que termino con todas las chicas cayendo hasta llegar a la que estaba hasta abajo, quien fue Mio, la cual sorprendentemente, logro sostener a todas por unos segundos antes de terminar cayendo como todas las que vinieron antes que ella... literalmente. A parte de eso, ante la mirada analítica de Yui, nada más que pudiera considerarse pervertido parecía haber pasado.

Momentos después de que lograran desenredarse las chicas de la bola humana en la que terminaron, se levantaron, dispersaron y sentaron en los sofás. Para dejar que el siguiente grupo de jugadores pasara a acercarse a la manta de plástico y prepararse para la siguiente partida, siendo los jugadores Naruto, Lala, Risa y Mikan, mientras que Yui se había ofrecido para darle vueltas a la flecha en el cartón, sin confiar en lo más mínimo en Mio, quien también se había ofrecido para hacerlo, por lo anteriormente pasado en su juego saboteado 'accidentalmente'.

Ahora, con todos rodeando el tapete, se prepararon para escuchar el primer pedido del juego, "Bien, cuando estés lista Yui-chan".

Asintiendo feliz a lo dicho por Naruto, la chica de pelo negro miró al cartón en sus manos, y tomando el extremo contrario a la flecha la impulso para que diera varias vueltas. Al terminarse el impulso del empujón y confirmar en donde la flecha terminó apuntando, Yui volvió a mirar al grupo, "Pie derecho en rojo".

Escuchando la oración, todos la siguieron sin problemas, poniendo cada uno dicho pie en un círculo rojo que pudieran tomar, dejando solo dos círculos de más.

Asintiendo al ver que todos hicieron la acción adecuadamente, Yui repitió el proceso con la flecha en el cartón, para dar la siguiente indicación, "Mano izquierda a azul"

Ahora esa indicación fue un poco más difícil de cumplir para algunas, gracias a la cercanía entre ambos colores, fue un poco difícil porque les obligaba a hacer que terminarán inclinándose como si quisieran estirarse. Pero, aunque fue difícil, por fortuna todas lograron hacer la tarea con pocas dificultades.

"Bien, ahora, siguiente por favor, ¡Esto es incómodo!", pidió Mikan, un tanto apurada, para ella fue un tanto difícil mantener esta pose, y eso que sólo estaba empezando el juego.

"Si claro, ahora mismo", haciendo lo más rápido posible la acción de selección, para fortuna de la Yuki menor, la nueva acción que se debía hacer, parecía que le ayudaría a sentirse un poco más cómoda, "Pie izquierdo a verde".

Ahora gracias a esa orden, pudieron abrirse un poco más de piernas y bajar la postura, mientras aún tenían todos los demás miembros en los círculos de colores dichos antes, pero hubo otro pequeño inconveniente para la chica menor, solo que no tuvo que ver con una postura incomoda.

_"Oh, mierda"_, pensó Naruto, cuando delante de él, gracias a la nueva posición de Mikan que estaba delante de él, y de su falda corta, pudo tener una vista bastante privilegiada de... _"Rayadas"_, las pantis color blanco con rayas azules que traía puesta la chica.

Pantis que gracias a la posición un tanto tensa y extendida, junto con la pequeña capa de sudor que ganó, había causado que se pegaran demasiado a su trasero, lo que permitía ver demasiado bien el contorno del pequeño, pero firme trasero de la chica, junto con otras cosas que no debería ver.

Eso gano un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que le hizo voltear hacia otro lado, mientras esperaba que la siguiente vez que hablara Yui le hiciera quedar en una posición mejor y sin tantas vistas, _"Para empezar, ¿Por qué esto me avergüenza? ¡Si incluso he visto a Lala-chan en traje de baño y desnuda!"_, se preguntó mientras esperaba la orden, pero no tendría más tiempo para pensar en eso, pues llegó la voz de la manejadora de la flecha para salvarlo.

"Mano derecha en amarillo"

Viendo a su alrededor, para encontrar el círculo con el color mencionado más cercano, círculo que terminó siendo el que estaba detrás de él, pues el que tenía adelante y uno después de ese ya lo habían tomado Risa y Mikan.

Dándose vuelta ligeramente, paso su brazo para poder poner su mano sobre el color amarillo. En el momento de que logro su objetivo, logro relajar un poco su postura, y se permitió dejar su cabeza viendo hacia atrás, aliviado también por el hecho de que ya no se sentiría incomodo, por ver la ropa interior de Mikan frente a él.

Solo para que ese alivio se volviera a sustituir por otro sonrojo intenso, cuando delante de sus ojos aparecieran en toda su gloria los grandes pechos de Lala, que había terminado en una posición muy similar a él, con ella viendo hacía atrás levemente por tener la mano derecha atrás.

Destacando su pecho, acercando el par de senos que rebotaban, subían y bajaban con su respiración, a la cara de Naruto, que tenía la vista fija en el remarcado escote que era imposible de ignorar para él, al estar a solo centímetros de su cara, _"¡Oh vamos! ¡¿En serio ahora esto?!"_, se gritó en la cabeza mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado, _"Deja de avergonzarte idiota... Y espero que esto deje de pensar"_, pensó de nuevo.

* * *

**_-Quince minutos después-_**

Lástima que sus rezos no sirvieron para nada, después de un cuarto de hora, de juego y de quince nuevas órdenes diferentes el resultado fue la bola humana de twister más cómoda y vergonzosa para el Uzumaki.

Con Naruto en el medio, quedando en una posición que asimilaría a una mesa, con cada mano y brazo separados para quedar en casi cada esquina del tapete, y su cara mirando al techo del cuarto, o se suponía que debería mirar al techo. Pero esa posición en la que termino encontrándose, no fue lo que le dejo avergonzado, sino más bien las posiciones en las que terminaron el resto.

Risa en este momento se encontraba en una posición similar a la de Naruto, como si fuera una mesa con los brazos y piernas separadas en cuatro lados diferentes, pero con la diferencia de que ella había terminado arriba del ultimo mencionado, y en vez de mirar al techo, miraba al suelo. Lo malo de esa posición, fue que al final Naruto fue víctima de la suave sensación que causaban los grandes, elásticos y suaves pechos de la chica... en su entrepierna. Sí, de alguna manera, los cambios de movimientos terminaron haciendo que los pechos de Risa, terminaran descansando en la parte baja de su cuerpo, justo sobre su pequeño Naruto. Eso, junto a la respiración y los intentos de mantenerse equilibrada de Risa, causaba que se frotaran muchas veces y que le golpera en esa parte.

Esa suave sensación junto con las continuas estimulaciones involuntarias, estaba haciendo muy difícil que esa parte de él se despertara, pero tampoco podía negar que se sintiera bien.

¡Ah!, pero eso solo era una chica, porque Risa no era la única que termino en una posición así. Al lado derecho del chico, otro suave, y lindo cuerpo de una chica se estaba repegando a una parte especifica de su cuerpo que le daba una clara idea de lo que había debajo de la ropa. Esa era Mikan, que a diferencia de Risa y Naruto, termino en una posición más 'cómoda de mantener', ella estaba sentada con la espalda inclinada un poco para atrás, poniendo sus manos atrás de ella, separados levemente, y sus piernas estaban puestas a los lados opuestos de donde deben marcar sus piernas, ósea, la derecha apuntado a la izquierda y la izquierda apuntando a la derecha, formando un círculo vacío con el espacio entre cada pierna, ambas piernas puestas en diferentes colores, mientras que su trasero estaba sentado sobre otro circulo, lo que normalmente no sería un problema.

De no ser porque la mano de Naruto estaba entre el tapete y su trasero. Resulto que cuando se terminó de poner en esa última posición, estaba un poco levantada del suelo, pero después de que Naruto había logrado poner su mano justo debajo de ella, sus piernas cedieron ante el cansancio al no estar acostumbrada a estar en esa clase de postura por tanto tiempo. Lo que termino haciendo que cuando se cayera, como su entrepierna estaba cerca del brazo del pelirrojo, y sus piernas rodeando su brazo, este se restregara en todo su brazo, siendo víctima de un parcial calzón chino, que dejo expuesta más piel de ese lugar de lo que se sentía cómoda, piel que a parte se restregó en el brazo de Naruto, junto con su trasero en el dorso de la mano del Uzumaki.

Y para rematar, también se tenía que mencionar que Lala, no estaba mejor que las otras dos. Bueno, en realidad si estaba mejor, no estaba en una posición que se pudiera decir que fuera muy incómoda, estaba semi parada y semi inclinada, una de sus piernas pasaba por entre las piernas de Naruto, otra por entre los brazos de Risa, y para finalizar, las manos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza del chico que jugaba... Sí, ya se puede imaginar como quedo. La cara de Lala, gracias a la posición, quedo muy cerca de Naruto, casi con sus narices tocándose entre sí, lo que avergonzó a Lala por alguna razón, lo que se notaba con el color rojo más fuerte del normal en su cara. Aunque puede que también influyera, que, por la gravedad, su vestido se caía y separaba de su cuerpo, dejando ver muy bien su ropa interior y parte de sus pechos, pechos que también se restregaban en su pecho.

_"¡Kuso!, ahora sé por qué trajo este juego Risa, ¡Tendré que darle una buena reprimenda por esto!"_, se gritó el pelirrojo, al creer que por fin había encontrado la razón de que trajera este juego Risa. Porque no tenía que ser truqueado para hacer que fuera un juego que se considerara pasado de tono. Gracias a los diferentes cambios de posición, junto a las elecciones de ropa que traían las chicas, que se consideraban más sueltos y fáciles de mover, termino haciendo que quedaran así, con el avergonzado y disfrutando de tres suaves cuerpos femeninos restregándose en él, _"¡NO!, ¡Aguanta carajo!, ¡No dejes que malos pensamientos lleguen a ti!"_.

Y mientras_, _que los pensamientos de Naruto eran de un poco de angustia y vergüenza, no todas compartían esa clase de pensamientos, _"Ahhh, por fin puedo llegar a sentir algo del glorioso cuerpo de Naruto-sama. Aunque me gustaría poder sentir más... ¡No me arrepiento!"_, la autora de esos pensamientos no era otra que la misma chica que había traído el juego, quien también se había movido para, 'Equilibrarse', y sentir más de lo que parecía empaquetar el pelirrojo, y sólo podía decir,_ "A mamá le gusta"._

_"¡Hay dios que vergüenza!"_, ahora, mientras que Risa se alegraba inmensamente por el lugar donde estaba, Mikan solo se podía sentir muy avergonzada, algo que no pasaba muy fácilmente. Pero cuando por accidente te caes y restriegas toda tu entrepierna en el brazo del chico que te gusta, como si fuera un poste de estriptis, siendo vista por tu hermana y varias de sus amigas, no se vuelve una tarea muy difícil de cumplir.

Y finalizando, estaba Lala, que, _"..."_, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, o pensar, además de que se sentía por alguna razón muy avergonzada para hacer algo, y no sabía exactamente la razón, solo que esta tenía que ver con que ella estaba muy cerca de la cara de Naruto, y de que sus pechos se estuvieran restregando en el duro pecho de su guapo prometido, _"...¿De dónde vino eso?"_, pensó ahora si en verdad confundida, nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos, y ahora le salían así de la nada, eso era raro.

"Eh Yui-chan... No es por nada, ¡Pero podrías ir más rápido por favor!", el apuro en la voz de Naruto hizo reaccionar a la Kotegawa, que después de que en el anterior turno quedaran todos en esa posición, había quedado impactada tanto por este resultado de los acontecimientos, como por el aparente hecho, de que ella había sido de alguna forma, la responsable de que se diera este resultado.

"A-Ah, sí claro", dándole vuelta una vez más a la flecha en la ruleta, dejo que terminara el impulso que le dio y dijo el resultado, "B-brazo derecho a a-azul"

Ohhhh, mal movimiento para decir, volteando su mirada levemente a dicha mano, el Uzumaki no supo cómo actuar a continuación, porque esa mano, era la que estaba justo debajo del trasero y entre las piernas de Mikan.

Junto a eso, también estaba el hecho de que Lala, que estaba arriba de él, tendría que mover su brazo de una forma que, si no se equivocaba, le llevaría a que se acercaran más sus cuerpos, lo que también aplicaba para Risa.

Pero no le quedaba más opción que hacer este movimiento, eran las reglas del juego, así que reuniendo la mayor fuerza de voluntad y mental que pudo, para empezar a moverse y esperar que fuera lo mejor posible esto.

Empezó, tratando de mover la mano para que se levantara del tapete, pero como se esperaba, gracias a la que estaba arriba de él, el resultado fue uno que no se esperaba o quería.

"Ah- ahhh", gimió Mikan, que, por el movimiento del brazo entre sus piernas, el cual froto levemente los pliegues cercanos de su vagina, junto con partes muy sensible cercanas a esta, sintió el estímulo que causo esa fuerte reacción.

"¡L-lo siento Mikan-chan!", recibiendo solo un asentimiento en respuesta de que estaba bien, Naruto se trató de mover de nueva cuenta, pero tratando de alejar a la vez el brazo de la zona más sensible Mikan, lo que demostró ser una tarea más difícil de lo que uno llegaría a pensar. Ante cada mínimo movimiento que trataba de hacer, por culpa de la posición de sus piernas, que hacían que sus músculos ya cansados se cerraran, su brazo se terminaba golpeando, ya sea ligera, o no tan ligeramente de nuevo en la entrepierna de Mikan, causando cada vez más gemidos de la pequeña peli café, _"¡Oh, mierda, mierda, porque esto se tuvo que volver así!... ¡Y porque tienes que ser tan suave Mikan-chan!"._

Haciendo un último movimiento hacia arriba, logro por fin sacar su mano, para volver a moverla a el circulo con el color que le dijeron más cercano. Dejando tras de eso una muy sonrojada y avergonzada Yuki de pelo café.

Que copio la acción de mover su mano a un círculo azul, o lo más cercano que ella logro copiar con su cara y nervios tan avergonzados y alterados como se encontraban.

Mientras que para Naruto y Mikan fue así de vergonzoso, para Risa no lo fue tanto, en realidad para su fortuna y leve desgracia de la persona debajo de ella, el movimiento de su mano, no hizo mucha diferencia de en donde terminaría su posición, solo fue suficiente para hacer mover sus pechos otra vez, restregándose más en la entrepierna de Naruto y haciendo que sea solo más incómodo para él.

Pero la guinda del pastel, fue la misma Lala, ella, aunque gracias a su origen devilukeano, que le hacía más resistente y flexible que el humano promedio. No le estaba sirviendo de mucho en este momento, porque gracias a que la cara de su prometido estaba muy cerca de la de ella, causando que se pusiera muy nerviosa sin saber en verdad del porque eso causaba esa reacción. La dejo muy distraída de donde ponía su mano, o de donde se acercaba más su cola, miembros que terminarían desencadenando las acciones, que le pondría fin a esta noche de juegos.

Como no le había puesto la debida atención, la mano de Lala, en vez de ponerse sobre un círculo azul desocupado, termino tratando de ponerse sobre el circulo amarillo que tenía adueñada la otra mano de Mikan, que termino haciendo que se resbalara. Junto a eso, su cola, con lo nerviosa que se encontraba, se había estado moviendo tan de forma descontrolada, que, sin la verdadera intensión, paso la punta de su cola muchas veces por la cara de Risa, por debajo de su nariz generándole sin saberlo mucha comezón.

Aunque diferentes, las dos acciones terminaron con el mismo resultado. Al haber presionado la mano de Mikan, la hizo perder el poco equilibrio del que era dueña, cayendo hacía atrás y desenredando sus piernas tan rápido, que el impulso termino haciendo que una de esas piernas le diera una patada a uno de los brazos cercanos de Naruto, dejándolo un poco desequilibrado.

Lo que se volvió en su total perdida de esta, cuando Risa, que no pudo soportar la comezón en su nariz, causada por las continuas pasadas de la punta en forma de corazón de la cola de la pinkette, "¡Achuuu!", dejo escapar un estornudo tan fuerte, que la levanto un poco del suelo, al caer, se terminó resbalando con el mismo sudor que se había reunido en las palmas de sus manos y en el tapete, y cayendo justo encima de Naruto.

Eso, junto a la patada en su pierna que ya le había desequilibrado, termino de romper el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, haciendo que por fin todos cayera, junto con Lala, Risa y Mio, en una bola humana de brazos y piernas.

Pero el resultado no fue solo la caída, y ni por asomo el resultado más notable. Este último, se lo gano lo que todas estaban mirando con grandes y saltones ojos, incluyendo a las chicas que estaban tiradas y aun medio enredadas. Todas concentraban sus miradas justo en el centro del tapete, donde era visible totalmente la escena que les dejo sin palabras.

_"... ¿Qué... es esto... que siento?"_, se preguntó Naruto, sintiendo que después de la caída inesperada, por la cual cerro sus ojos, sentía una extraña sensación, tanto en su cuerpo, como en sus labios. La que estaba en su cuerpo, encima de él, aunque sí que podría decir que se sentía algo que reconocía más o menos, también se le hacía difícil encontrar con que exactamente lo relacionaba.

Mientras que lo que sentía en sus labios, era una sensación que en verdad desconocía, se asemejaban a almohadillas, eran algo suaves, un poco regordetes y húmedos. A pesar de que se sentían muy bien contra sus labios, y que estaban desatando por equis o ye razón, varias emociones que le costaba trabajo entender, trato de mover sus labios para hablar o tratar de reconocer lo que era, pero en el intento, salieron dos cosas de esas almohadillas que lo hicieron congelarse en el acto.

Lo que salieron fue un sonido, como si de un gemido se tratara, junto con una bocanada de aire que se disparó directamente a su boca y paso a su garganta, _"Pero ¿Qué mier.… da?"_, se trató de preguntar en su mente el que fue eso, o lo que podría haber causado tales cosas. Pero después de que empezó a unir los puntos lo más rápido que pudo su mente, llego a una conclusión rápida, conclusión que le empezó a helar y calentar la sangre a la vez.

Abriendo los ojos para tratar de desmentir sus locas teorías, le llevo a la vista de unos ojos color jade, ojos que estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, sorpresa que ahora el reflejaba cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que sentía encima de él, era el cuerpo de Lala, que, al caer, termino en su pecho, restregándose más cerca que antes en el juego. Mientras que lo que estaba en sus labios, fueron para su gran asombro y shock, los labios de la pinkette, que terminaron unidos en un casto beso.

Por la misma sorpresa, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un solo milímetro, mientras sus mentes aun confundidas trataban de procesar el hecho de que los dos acababan de tener su primer beso por un accidente en un juego de fiesta... cabe decir que el proceso era muy lento.

"¡N-N-N-Naruto-san! ¡S-S-S-Sataline-san! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!", proceso que se apresuró, cuando Yui grito lo único que su mente confundida logro producir.

Con el proceso de comprensión finalizado, de manera lenta, demasiado para las presentes, se separaron para tratar de hablar. Solo que aún no podían hacerlo, el único que podría hacer algo, fue el Uzumaki, que solo logro pensar en una cosa, _"Y yo que pensaba que sería un día relajado, esto no podría ser peor"_.

* * *

**_-Shinobi World-_**

En el mundo de origen de la raza humana que contaba con la capacidad de usar el chakra, en la aldea de Amegakure o _'La Aldea Escondida de la Lluvia'_, en una cueva debajo de la gran aldea, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de vario de los seres más fuertes de este mundo.

La reunión se llevaba a cabo en una cueva, que estaba muy vagamente decorada. Siendo la única cosa que le daba un toque diferente a cualquier otra cueva, la gran estatua que aparentaba ser de madera, estatua que representaba a un gran y deforme hombre de diez ojos. Ojos de los cuales seis estaban abiertos, mientras que los otros tres estaban cerrados, y uno más, medio abierto, con sus dos manos puestas delante del como si estuvieran pidiendo algo más arriba de él, con los diez dedos separados formando dos círculos casi perfectos.

En cada uno de los dedos, una imagen, como si de un holograma se tratara, se encontraban parados, todos viendo a una onceaba y doceava figuras holográficas paradas en la cabeza de la estatua.

Todas las figuras mostraban vestir túnicas de color negra con nubes rojas. Y a pesar de que no se podían ver exactamente las facciones de sus caras, si se lograban ver diferentes características que les diferenciaba.

La primera figura, la que se encontraba en el pulgar de la mano izquierda, era una por demás decir extraña, lo que lograba ver de su cara era que se dividía exactamente por la mitad, el lado izquierdo estando de un tono oscuro más claro que el derecho, de igual manera cada ojo era diferente, siendo el derecho completamente amarillo, sin esclerótica o pupila visible. Y a pesar de todo eso, la característica que en realidad más se destacaba de esa figura, era lo que estaba alrededor de su cabeza, dos cosas que se asemejaba a las mandíbulas de una venus atrapamoscas.

La que se acercaba a él, a su izquierda, era la figura de un hombre con el pelo peinado hacía atrás, la túnica parcialmente abierta mostraba que no poseía una playera debajo de esa túnica, aparte de un colgante con un triángulo en el centro de un círculo, y un hitai ite con una línea horizontal que pasaba por el centro de tres líneas que iban en diagonal, la figura aparte de eso, mostraba portar una gran guadaña de triple hoja con una cuerda en el extremo que se perdía en la manga de su túnica.

El que le seguía era un hombre con casi la totalidad de su cara cubierta por una mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz junto con una capucha que además de que le tapaba la cabeza y el alrededor de su cara, en su frente mostraba una placa de metal tallada con el dibujo una flecha sin la punta afilada y una línea pasando por en medio, dejando a la vista solamente sus ojos de pupilas verdes con escleróticas rojizas.

La figura en el dedo siguiente, era la más baja de los presentes, como todos, vestía la túnica de negro con nubes rojas, pero más adecuada para su cuerpo, el cual parecía que estaba encorvado, en su cara contaba con una especie de trapo que le tapaba la mitad inferior de esta, y en su cráneo, se veía que el poco pelo que conservaba, se dividía en cinco líneas en su cráneo que terminaba en pequeñas agrupaciones que parecían cuernos.

Sobre el ultimó dedo de esa mano, se paraba la figura que, por el largo pelo, uno pensaría que es una mujer, era tan largo que llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad de su espalda, aparte de eso, tenía una explosión de cabello atado arriba de su cabeza, y otra explosión que le cubría su ojo izquierdo. En su frente, modelaba un hitai ite, con la imagen de un par de rocas con una línea pasando por en medio, eso, junto a su ojo azul derecho eran las cosas que se podían apreciar.

En la siguiente mano, en el dedo meñique, la silueta de un hombre era visible, no se podía apreciar mucho de él, solo su pelo largo que bajaba incluso por debajo del cuello de su túnica, y sus ojos, amarillos y similares a los de una serpiente.

Su vecino más cercano, se ve que era la de un hombre con un pelo muy alborotado en su cabeza, y una máscara con un remolino y un solo agujero que dejaría ver su ojo derecho, si no fuera por la oscuridad del entorno, que parecía impedir ver ese punto.

El dedo medio de esa mano, se encontraba ocupado por la imagen de un gran hombre, que, en su espalda, atado o pegado, un gran paquete, similar a una gran espada envuelta totalmente en vendas, se apreciaba, con una empuñadura delgada, terminada en un pomo en forma de cráneo humano. De su aspecto, en su frente un protector que se extendía hasta sus oídos se encontraba presente, con una placa de metal en el centro con cuatro líneas onduladas, y como el resto de los presentes, con una línea central que pasaba por la placa. Junto a eso, se apreciaba también su pelo puntiagudo que se peinaba para formar una especie de punta, sus ojos con una pupila muy pequeña similar a la de un pez, los tres espacios oscuros debajo de cada uno de sus ojos, y los dientes triangulares que se asomaban de vez en cuando al sonreír.

Sobre el siguiente dedo, la figura del hombre demostró que estaba más cómodo con la túnica totalmente cerrada, cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cara. Dejando ver solo sus ojos, ojos rojos como la sangre, con un aro pasando todo alrededor de la pupila, y tres comas estando también en el aro, su pelo largo y lacio, y el protector de frente que llevaba en ese lugar, con una especie de hoja, hecha al combinar un remolino, un triángulo en un lado y un palo en el otro, con una línea en el centro del pedazo de metal.

Por último, pero no menos importante, en el dedo pulgar, el holograma que se paraba orgulloso, mostraba un par de similitudes con el holograma de la persona anterior, siendo esta la de sus ojos, que al igual que el antes mencionado, eran rojos con un cirulo negro pasando alrededor de su pupila y tres comas alrededor del circulo. A parte de eso, la única otra similitud que tenían, era el protector de frente, que era igual que el del otro. Lo que les diferenciaba entre cada uno, era el pelo de este tipo, que por cómo se peinaba, tenía un gran parecido con el culo de un pato, y las dos explosiones que enmarcaban su rostro.

Estos diez hologramas, tenían la vista fija en las dos figuras que se paraban sobre la cabeza de la estatua. Siendo la primera, por lo que se podría deducir de su figura, la de una mujer, de ojos con pupila naranja, un percing en su labio bajo, y una flor en su cabeza.

Acompañado de un hombre de pelo puntiagudo, con un protector de frente con cuatro líneas verticales puestas una al lado de otra, con una quinta y última línea que pasaba por en medio de estas, y, por último, lo que más destacaba de su imagen, eran sus ojos, de color morado con varios círculos concéntricos.

Siendo este ultimó descrito, en donde más se concentraba las miradas de los diez hombres parados sobre los dedos de la estatua gigante.

_"Bien, Líder-sama, ya todos hemos llegado a la reunión, ¿Ahora nos dirá, porque fue el comunicado tan urgente por el que nos ha llamado a reunir?"_, cuestiono la figura de ojos verdes con escleróticas rojas, con una voz un tanto distorsionada, pero sin dejar de mostrar la leve molestia de la que parecía ser víctima, _"Estábamos a punto de buscar una buena cabeza para cobrar su recompensa"_, aclaro, haciendo que el hombre a su lado, el de la gran guadaña de triple hoja asintiera al hablante.

_"¡Sí, junto con varios posibles sacrificios para Jashin-sama!"_, grito, mostrando igualmente su molestia a través de su voz igualmente levemente distorsionada.

_"Kukuku, créanme, esto es muy importante"_, hablo la persona de ojos amarillos similares a los de una serpiente, volviéndose ahora el nuevo foco de atención, al ser verdaderamente reconocido por el resto de los integrantes del grupo.

_"Tenía la duda, de por qué tú, traidor, estabas aquí tan tranquilamente, y usando el anillo y uniforme sin que Líder-sama hiciera algo contra ti"_, dijo la forma del hombre bajo, dirigiendo una dura mirada al hombre que hablo antes que él, _"Pero debo suponer que tiene que ver con la razón por la que nos han llamado tan urgentemente"_, término de decir, para después mirar al hombre que llamaban líder.

El cual asintió, _"Así es Sasori"_, respondía al hombre bajo, seguido de mirar al primer dúo de personas que habían hablado, _"Y esto es muy importante, más importante que una simple recompensa Kakuzu, Hidan"_, aclaro dando una mirada igualmente dura.

_"Lo dudo mucho"_, pensó el ahora nombrado Kakuzu, enojado por el hecho de que le hicieran perder tiempo que podría estar usando ahora para conseguir cobrar más recompensas y dinero.

_"Como saben, la principal meta de esta organización, ha sido el lograr la meta de llegar a formar un mundo donde la paz sea posible"_, hablo en un tono monótono y un poco distorsionado el hombre que respondía al título de Líder. La mayoría de los presentes, en realidad no se molestaron mucho por escuchar o entender la afirmación de forma completa, pues aunque estaban en este grupo que tenía tal objetivo, no todos se molestaban por ese, solo por hacer lo que les llevara a sus propios objetivos, aun así, seguían escuchando, curiosos por ver cuál sería la razón por la que les llamaron a todos de forma tan urgente, _"Pero para eso, primero tenemos que conseguir la arma que conseguirá esa paz, y que garantizara que la paz que se logre, no sea jamás perturbada por cualquier levantamiento"._

La oración les hizo girar los ojos a muchos, más que nada porque ya todos habían escuchado este discurso más de una vez. Solo que ahora era diferente, porque no entendían por qué les remarcaba este hecho, si hasta hace unas semanas, ya se había declarado que no sería posible su meta inicial, la meta de conseguir resucitar al Juubi (Diez colas) al reunir a los nueve biju. Se llego a esa conclusión justo después del intento fallido de cazar al contenedor del Hachibi (Ocho colas), un hombre de Kumo llamado Killer Bee.

Después de este evento desafortunado, donde sólo se había llegado a reunir una muy pequeña cantidad del chakra de la bestia, habían recibido una pieza de información muy importante de Zetsu, el integrante con cabeza de venus atrapamoscas, que era el encargado de la inteligencia en su organización.

La información que les había hecho llegar, fue que Konoha, en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba su jinchuriki.

Después de que la auto proclamada, 'Aldea más fuerte de todas', hubiera sobrevivido al ataque de las dos bestias de colas hace más de diez años. A parte de la noticia de este evento, que ayudó a reafianzar el título que tenían, al sobrevivir a un evento que las otras aldeas, dudaban pudieran replicar. También se habían circulado dos rumores que, hasta el momento, nadie había podido confirmar o negar.

El primero de esos, fue el rumor de que el anterior hokage de la aldea, Minato Namikaze, el flash amarillo, de alguna manera que todos desconocían, había logrado lo imposible, lo que muchas aldeas habían tratado de hacer durante años, el haber sellado a dos bijus, en un solo contenedor. Eso, de por sí ya era una noticia muy difícil de confirmar o negar, por lo celosamente que guardaban información de sus jinchurikis las aldeas, en especial Konoha, que hacía un trabajo tan bueno, que nunca supieron quiénes eran los contenedores anteriores del Zorro de las Nueve colas, aun cuando los dos fueron famosos shinobis y esposas de dos de los hokages anteriores.

Pero el segundo rumor, el que se terminó confirmando primero, y el que al parecer había sido el causante de que tuvieran que cambiar su objetivo inicial de revivir a la bestia de cola original. Fue el rumor, de que la aldea escondida entre las hojas, había perdido a ese jinchuriki.

El rumor se esparció peor que el fuego en un barril de pólvora, nadie sabía quién lo inició, pero fue una bomba en su momento, pues estaba dando a entender que la aldea más fuerte de todas, aquella que se había mantenido erguida, como la más fuerte durante todas las tres guerras mundiales shinobi, había perdido a la mejor arma que tenía una aldea, su jinchuriki.

Ante tal rumor, varios pensaron, que incluso podrían llegar a invadir la aldea de la hoja, y adueñarse de todo lo que hubiera en esta, recursos, soldado, conocimientos, posibles líneas de sangre, etc. Pero nunca se llevó a cabo tales ideas de invasión, por que llegó el problema de que, como se dijo antes, nunca pudieron confirmar o negar este rumor.

Cómo sólo era un rumor, ninguno de los otros líderes de aldeas shinobi enemistadas con Konoha, se atrevieron a invadir y sufrir el riesgo de perder al confirmar o negar ese rumor. Así que ese rumor, se quedó justo como eso, un rumor, porque ni siquiera las fuerzas de Suna, que eran las mejores en el negocio de recolectar información, incluso mejor que Konoha, pudieron conseguir algo que lo desmintiera.

O eso fue hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, cuando Zetsu, que, gracias a su habilidad para mezclarse con la tierra misma, en un momento de ocio, buscando escuchar algo jugoso para pasar el rato, logro escuchar una conversación secreta en la oficina del Hokage actual, que solo fue posible escuchar, porque uno de sus ninjas por error había apagado uno de los sellos silenciadores del cuarto.

En la conversación, escucho del como el Hokage estaba hablando sobre un reporte, en donde le daban detalles sobre la búsqueda aun en curso del jinchuriki de la aldea, que respondía al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, junto con la madre del niño, y la anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi, Kushina Uzumaki.

Esto por fin dio veracidad al rumor, ya que confirmo, no solo que el mencionado niño, tenía sellado en su interior a dos de las más poderosas bestias del mundo, sino que también les dio a entender que el chico de los dos biju había desaparecido de la aldea, y aunque ya le habían buscado por todas las demás aldeas, grandes, medianas y pequeñas, nunca encontraron ni el más mínimo rastros de él o la madre. Así que le clasificaron como oficialmente perdido para todo el mundo elemental.

Y aunque la opción de conseguir un poco del chakra del zorro estaba disponible, gracias a los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku, que podrían ser revividos con el Edo Tensei y despojados del chakra de biju que lograron obtener cuando comieron de su carne. Seguirían sin tener aun el chakra del cuatro colas, lo que impedía efectivamente la resurrección del Juubi, algo por lo que demostró su líder, estaba muy molesto. Principalmente, por que tendría que buscar una nueva alternativa, sobre cómo lograr su objetivo de traer, o, mejor dicho, 'imponer', la paz a este mundo.

Por esa razón, después de que pusieran los ojos en blanco, fue suficiente para que todos, también levantaran una ceja, preguntándose del por qué mencionaba tal cosa, _"¡Sí, recuerdo nuestro objetivo, y también recuerdo que se vio truncado, porque ese mocoso zorro, o gorila, o lo que fuera, junto con su perra de madre, se perdió en quien sabe dónde!"_, grito molesto, como no lo habían escuchado antes, al hombre del gran paquete en su espalda.

_"Cálmate Kisame, sabemos que esto te molesta, pero no quieres molestar a Líder-sama con tus rabietas"_, hablo en un tono neutro el hombre de ojos rojos y cabello lacio, mirando a su vecino, ahora llamado Kisame. El entendía su molestia en cierta manera, una de las pocas cosas que al tipo con apariencia de tiburón le gustaba, eran las buenas peleas, el poder enfrentarse con un buen espadachín, y cumplir una misión sin importar que. Y la cuestión, es que la desaparición de esos dos, le robaba la oportunidad de experimentar las tres cosas a la vez.

Todos conocían el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki, o la 'Habanero Sangrienta de Konoha', una de las pocas mujeres supervivientes del casi extinto clan Uzumaki, el clan que se creía, era el más poderoso de todo el mundo, incluso más que el de los Senju y Uchihas, eso por sí solo, la haría una mujer de conocimiento común para todo el mundo shinobi. Pero también sumado a eso, estaba el hecho de que era conocida como, 'La mejor espadachín mujer del mundo', o 'Una de las mujeres más fuertes y ardientes del mundo', aunque esa última parte del último título no tenía nada que ver, la primera parte de este, junto con el anterior título, si hicieron que se ganara en cierta forma el respeto de muchos, incluyendo al propio Kisame.

Que, al unirse a la organización, y enterarse de que Kushina, al ser un jinchuriki, le hacia un posible objetivo, lo que en consecuencia le daría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ella, bueno, solo digamos que redefinió la frase, 'Sonrisa de tiburón'. O eso fue hasta que desapareció, junto con su hijo, destruyendo cualquier oportunidad de enfrentarse a la Uzumaki mayor, que de por si sería un gran reto, o al menor, que según por lo que veía, al tener a las dos bestias de chakra, también le habría dado una muy buena pelea al tipo tiburón, eso sí que le molesto mucho.

Chasqueando la lengua en señal de molestia por el tono calmado del tipo de ojos rojo, Kisame se calló, y espero a ver que más tendría que decir su líder, tal vez encontró una forma de conseguir chakra del Yonbi (Cuatro colas), y le mandaría a por él o algo así.

_"Como decía, para conseguir la paz que tanto necesita este mundo, primero tenemos que conseguir la arma que conseguirá esa paz, el Juubi, y si, sé que hasta hace poco, pensamos que sería imposible por la desaparición del Jinchuriki del Cuatro y Nueve_ colas", paro de hablar el Líder por un segundo, mientras miraba a los peligrosos hombres que tenía bajo su mando, esperando a que todos procesara lo que acababa de decir, después de que paso el tiempo que el creyó suficiente, volvió a hablar, _"Pero recientemente, a ocurrido algo que nos lleva a creer, que podremos encontrarlo y seguir con nuestra meta inicial"_.

Eso si llamo la atención de todos, entonces, si lograban entender correctamente las palabras de su líder, parecía que habían encontrado por fin al mocoso y a su madre, eso hizo que todos se pusieran un poco expectantes y hasta emocionados, pensando que cualquiera de ellos podría tener el placer de enfrentar a los dos Uzumakis, algo que a cada uno le gusto como sonaba por sus propias razones. Los únicos que estaban exentos de estas emociones, fueron un par de figuras, ellos más bien, parecieron tensos por un segundo, y sus ojos se estrecharon en dirección al líder, pero solo fue durante un segundo, logrando a tiempo regresar a una posición más calmada que no revelaba ninguna emoción, y evitando que el resto de las personas en la sala pudiera notar su reacción.

Después de que terminara de procesar esta información, Sasori dejo de concentrar su mirada en el líder que le estaba dando a todos esta noticia, para concentrarse mejor en la figura de Orochimaru, dudoso de lo que tendría el que ver en este asunto.

Por fortuna para su nervio curioso, y a su aversión a que le hicieran esperar, su líder pareció recordar ese odio particular que tenía, pues de mirarlos a todos en general, concentro su mirada en el Sannin traidor, _"Muestrales ahora"_, hablo o más bien, ordeno.

Ignorando la pequeña cantidad de furia e indignación que sintió, Orochimaru dio un pequeño asentimiento y movió su mano izquierda para que apuntara su palma al centro de la habitación, mientras que con la derecha hizo la posición de medio carnero. Eso pareció activar un nuevo holograma, solo que la forma de este holograma era diferente al de una persona por mucho, en vez de una persona o un grupo de personas.

Lo que se proyecto fue la forma un tanto distorsionada, pero aun distinguible, de un objeto, que, para muchos, parecía una especie de tubo, con muchos picos sobresaliendo de la parte que se podía ver, la cual era la parte que no aparentaba estar profundamente enterrada en el medio de un pequeño cráter, el metal del que aparentaba estar hecho, modelaba una coloración un tanto oscura, como si se hubiera quemado.

La imagen del extraño objeto les hizo levantar una ceja inquisitiva a muchos, mientras que otros, _"¿Qué carajos es esa porquería?"_, fueron más vocales.

Sin aparentar esta vez la más mínima molestia, Orochimaru miro al autor de la pregunta, y respondió su pregunta, _"Esto, mi estúpido e ignorante participante de secta creyente en un dio falso, es su boleto para encontrar tanto a Naruto Uzumaki, como al Cuatro y Nueve colas"_.

Saltando ante el claro insulto a su persona y creencias, Hidan frunció el ceño en ira, levanto una de las mangas de su bata, e inicio la preparación para darle una buena paliza al tonto que se atrevió a burlarse de él y su dios, _"Tuuuu... ¡Ahora veras serpiente pedófila! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima-!"._

_"¡Hidan! Tranquilízate"_, y habría seguido, de no ser por la interrupción de su líder, que le dirigió una mirada igualmente enojada al inmortal creyente, _"Arreglaras cualquier disputa con el después, ahora por el momento, deja que termine de explicar, o te hare experimentar el verdadero dolor"_, diciendo eso último en un tono tan sombrío, que incluso le hizo temer al tipo de gran guadaña por su vida, a pesar de ser inmortal.

Volteando a ver a Orochimaru, le dio una última mirada cargada de odio, antes de aflojar su postura y callarse. Causando una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara del Sannin traidor, _"Kukuku, como decía, esta es la clave que los llevara al jinchuriki que se les ha escapado a ustedes y Konoha durante los últimos quince años. Antes de que me vayan a interrumpir, les explicare. Lo que están viendo aquí, no es algo de este mundo, hablando literalmente"_

_"¿Como que no es de este mundo?"_, pregunto intrigado el hombre de largo pelo al lado de Sasori, curioso ante lo que implicaban las nuevas palabras de Orochimaru.

_"Lo que dije, esto, tiene el nombre de nave espacial. Un medio de transporte creado por una civilización de otro mundo. Un mundo avanzado miles de años más allá que el nuestro."_, dijo, dejando en un ligero estado de shock a todos.

_"¡¿Estás diciendo que existen otros mundos con vida?!"_, preguntó exaltado el tipo con la máscara de remolino y pelo alborotado, dejando escuchar su voz más infantil que el resto, _"¡¿Significa que alienígenas que quieren poner sus huevecillos en nuestros cerebros han llegado a invadirnos?! ¡AHHHHHHH!"_, grito en pánico e igualmente en voz infantil, mientras que a la vez corría en círculos sobre la yema del dedo en la que estaba parado, levantando y agitando también los brazos como loco.

Esa acción y grito hizo que todos, incluso el estoico líder y Sannin, sudaran una gota de sudor detrás de sus nucas, mientras todos en su cabeza se preguntaban más o menos los mismo, _"¿Como este tipo se volvió un ninja de Clase S/logro intimidarme cuando nos conocimos?"_, se preguntaron mientras lo veían correr como pollo sin cabeza.

Tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención, Orochimaru, miro como se detenía el tipo a mitad de paso, para voltear y dirigir su cara cubierta por mascara al Sannin, _"¿Me podrías dejar terminar mi explicación? Te aseguro que no hay ningún alienígena que quiera poner un huevo en tu cerebro"_, _"De hecho, dudo que tengas cerebro"_, pensó lo ultimó Orochimaru.

Pareciendo un poco más relajado, el tipo de mascara miro al Sannin con un dedo tocando su barbilla, _"Entonces, estás diciendo que no hay alienígenas ponedores de huevos cerebrales ¿Verdad?"_, al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta afirmativa, suspiro, pareciendo más calmado, _"Bien, eso deja a Tobi más tranquilo, puedes seguir hablando compañero Orosimaru"_.

Sin molestar en corregir la mala pronunciación de su nombre, por parte del al ahora auto proclamado Tobi, Orochimaru regreso su enfoque a mi explicación, _"Como decía, sí, esa es una nave espacial, una nave que me encontré hace exactamente 15 años, un par de días después de que ocurriera el ataque del Kyubi y el Yonbi en Konoha"_, ante las caras que pedían una clara explicación, Orochimaru siguió explicando, _"Después de que la noche del ataque pasara, me llego un mensaje de uno de mis ninjas infiltrados en la aldea, con la noticia de que tenía algo muy interesante que me podría interesar, naturalmente respondí al llamado, y me encamine a la Aldea de la Hoja, sin llegar a acercarme mucho también claro está. Al principio todo fue normal, mi viaje a una frontera cerca con la aldea de la hoja, donde me encontraría con ese ninja espía fue sin problemas. Me dio lo que me había prometido, y estaba a punto de irme, solo para ser detenido cuando me hablo de este objeto... y su gemelo."_

Haciendo un movimiento de su muñeca, causo que la imagen fuera cambiada, para que en vez de mostrar la nave estrellada y parcialmente quemada. Mostrará lo que parecía esa misma nave, pero completa, mostrando una larga punta en forma de cono, siendo acompañada por otra nave similar en diseño a su lado, ambas envueltas en una gran bola de fuego, mientras volaban por lo que parecía el cielo oscuro y estrellado de la noche.

_"Me conto que la noche del ataque, en un momento que levanto su vista mientras escapaba de la destrucción que causaba el mono de cuatro colas, logro notar que esos dos objetos entraban al planeta, cayendo del cielo en una nube de humo y fuego, estrellándose a unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de la aldea"_, al decir eso, se mostró como en el holograma, las dos naves terminaban de volar para terminar estrellándose en el suelo, una de forma vertical, clavándose literalmente en la tierra, mientras que la otra lo hacía más en diagonal, logrando deslizarse unos cuantos metros y terminando acostada, _"Dijo que cuando las vio, pensó que a lo mejor eran unos ataques hechos por la habilidad del Yonbi para controlar la lava, pero después de que él lo reviso por curiosidad y de que yo fuera, logramos confirmar que no lo eran"._

Dando otro movimiento de su mano extendida, la imagen volvió a cambiar, pero ahora, mostrando la imagen distorsionada de dos hombres con colas de diablo que vestían una armadura muy extraña, como si fuera hecha de huesos o algo por el estilo, _"Al llegar la abrimos, y nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver a la tripulación, todos estaban muertos, presumiblemente por el choque, pero eso no fue lo impresionante. Lo impresionante, fue el gran parecido que tenían físicamente con los humanos, eran prácticamente iguales, con la única diferencia de que todos tenían una cola larga de color negra que terminaba con puntas de flecha"_

_"¡Sí, sí, entiendo! ¡Todos entendemos el concepto! Encontraste a estos tipos, te interesaste en ellos al ser una nueva especie y los diseccionaste para saber cómo eran por dentro, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el jinchuriki y la Habanero Sangrienta?"_, pregunto impaciente Kisame, para él, esta explicación se estaba yendo mucho por las ramas, solo quería escuchar donde podría ir para enfrentarse con la Uzumaki hembra, y si también era bueno en el kenjutsu, el mocoso jinchuriki.

Ante la nueva interrupción, esta vez sí mostro su molestia, al fruncir el ceño y dirigiéndole una dura mirada a Kisame. Pero en vez de hacer algo impulsivo, se calmó, y hablo sin tanta molestia como uno pensaría que haría, _"Bien, si me dejan de interrumpir, les diré."_, haciendo otro movimiento de la mano extendida, la imagen volvió a cambiar, para mostrar ahora una de las naves más de cerca, _"Debido a complicaciones, que incluyeron una gran unidad proveniente de la aldea de la Hoja, a pesar de que quería llevarme las dos naves para estudiarlas junto con los cuerpos dentro de ellos, solo pude llevarme una. La otra, por lo que se, la tiene la Hoja. Después de que estudie los cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres en la nave, trate de estudiar la nave en sí misma, todo en ella tiene ciertas similitudes con varias tecnologías que tenemos, pero avanzadas por cientos de años. Incluyendo las comunicaciones, una de esas tecnologías que usa para comunicarse, son los hologramas como este."_, hablo señalando con su cabeza el holograma del centro de la cueva que mostraba todo lo que había explicado.

Empezando a unir los puntos en sus cabezas, más de uno empezaron a abrir los ojos en estado de shock, mientras que otros lo hacían con nerviosismo u otras emociones relacionadas, todos pensando algo similar, _"Un segundo, no me digas que..."_.

_"Durante los últimos años, mientras la estudiaba, nunca recibí alguna llamada que realmente se pudiera considerar importante, solo lo que parecían reportes o cosas así con relación a una que otra actividad, o eso fue hasta hace un par de días"_, dando por última vez un movimiento de muñeca, junco con un cambio en la posición de mano que había estado manteniendo, la imagen empezó a cambiar, _"Ese día, llego un nuevo mensaje, que no fue un reporte, sino más bien... un reto"_.

Al terminar de cambiar la imagen del holograma, se mostró esta vez la imagen de un hombre que parecía pasar por su adolescencia, de unos quince o dieciséis años, con el pelo largo de un color rojo largo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la espalda, similar al pelo de Madara como se veía en su estatua en el valle del fin, vestía con un atuendo que para todos era muy extraño (ósea, la ropa de la escuela Sainan), en sus brazos se veían como si tuviera unido dos hojas guadañas. Pero nada de eso les importo tanto al resto de los presentes. Lo que les intereso fue la aparente capa de chakra rojo que cubría su cuerpo, junto con los rasgos salvajes que mostraba.

Después de que la imagen terminara de formarse en el holograma, esta comenzó a hablar con una voz un tanto profunda, _"Acepto este reto que me impones, aunque no lo hago solamente por falta de opciones, lo hago también, porque no dejare, que una buena mujer como Lala-chan, por caprichos de otros que solo buscan poder como los dichosos prometidos o como tú, se la lleven para que viva una vida infeliz y sin amor, por lo que le pediré un favor, mande este mensaje a todos los pretendientes de Lala-can, ¡Si alguno de ellos quiere venir a llevarse a Lala-chan, sin que ella lo quiera, primero tendrá que pasar por el infierno mismo y por mi propio cadáver para hacerlo!"_, terminó de halar con un potente grito.

Después la imagen volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez era similar en formato a las de los presentes, siendo oscura por completo, era la figura del rey de deviluke, **"Pues ya escucharon"**, comenzó a hablar con una voz muy potente que sobresalto incluso a algunos de los presentes, **"Sí eres alguno de mis soldados, lleva este mensaje a todos los planetas y sistemas cercanos en este mismo momento. Pero si eres alguno de los otros candidatos a prometidos para Lala, ya escuchaste el reto que te están dando, si lo aceptas, ve camino a la tierra, ahí encontraras al autor de dicho reto, Naruto Uzumaki"**.

Termino de hablar la figura del rey para disolverse en varías partículas de luz, que después se reformaron para formar una especie de mapa estelar, donde mostraba el curso a seguir del punto donde estaban, al aparente planeta llamado tierra.

El silencio se estaciono por unos segundos en la cueva, unos segundos que todos aprovecharon para tratar de entender lo que acababan de oír, el único que hablo después de solo unos segundo, al no estar tan impactado por la información gracias a que ya la había escuchado, fue el líder arriba de la cabeza en la estatua, _"Así es, parece que de alguna manera, el jinchuriki del Kyubi y el Yonbi, termino en otro planeta de nombre Tierra"_, comento, haciendo que los que todavía dudaban de entender la situación, ahora su la comprendieran, _"... Pero nada impedirá que nuestro objetivo sea alcanzado, ni siquiera que este mismo este en otro mundo... en otras palabras, prepárense... iremos a la tierra"_.

**_-Fin capítulo 11-_**

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad no podría disculparme lo suficiente por lo mucho que me tarde en terminar de escribir este capítulo, oficialmente es el capítulo en el que más me tarde de escribir, más de un mes, o por lo menos creo que es el más largo, pero bueno, en esto hubo una razón de la tardanza, y esa razón es... que me dio flojera escribir, ¡Na! mentira, lo que pasa es que hace un mes y medio regrese a la Universidad, y la verdad es que he estado muy ocupado por las tareas y clases, lo que en consecuencia absorbe mi tiempo de escritura, así que lo siento mis amigos, pero tratare de encontrar más tiempos para escribir más.**

**Y pues, subo ahora el capítulo, aún no está revisado por mi lector beta, por lo que puede que aun haya uno que otro error de ortografía o de gramática, pero aun con posibles errores lo subo, porque reconozco que me he tardado mucho tiempo en subirlo, y no quiero dejarlos más de lo necesario sin el capítulo que muchos parecen ansiar.**

**Bien, ahora si sin más, como siempre, les invito a que me digan en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?, ¿qué puedo mejorar?, lo que sea mientras no tenga insultos, sigan, compartan, y hasta el siguiente episodio.**

**-Ja ne-**


End file.
